Poké Rangers in Space
by Blaze Productions
Summary: MMPR Season 6: When an unknown virus enters the Hoenn Internet, Professor Birch calls in two trainers: Felix and Ray to become Poke Rangers. However, they soon wind up meeting three people that fought before: Tara, Angela, and Darren. With a mighty spaceship, join them as they go through missions, defend Earth, and eradicate the virus in the fourth installment of Poke Rangers Hoenn
1. From Out of Nowhere Part 1

**A/N: Hey! Welcome to Season 6 of Poke Rangers. This season should lead into the FIFTH anniversary of our wonderful franchise. I know 2011 is sooner than I thought. Anyway, I hope you like this season. **

**NOW, It's time to go to on a journey where no trainer or ranger has gone before. **

**DISCLAIMER: You should know by now.**

**Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney.**

**Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei Corp. **

**BLAZE PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS**

**In Association with Toei Corp, Disney and Nintendo**

(lol)

Poke Rangers in Space

* * *

Poke Rangers Hoenn Chapter 231

Chapter 1: From Out of Nowhere Part 1

_Story Elements from: _

_Megaranger #01: Don't Let Them! The Twisted Invaders_

* * *

_The Poke Rangers… they have been there to protect the world for the last couple of years, defeating various amounts of enemies. However, after the Reckless Riders, the rangers sort of parted ways. There was sudden peace in the air. However, in June 2010… Hoenn will face something not ordinary. _

_This all started in the year 2006. The family known as the Jefferson family lived in a small town in Oldale Town. Two siblings were working on a project to develop a secret weapon to combat Mariah's forces if the rangers were destroyed. But, the computer was attacked by a virus. The virus not also infected the computer, but it infected the siblings, sending them into the network. In 2007, they were presumed dead. They left a mother, a father who left them and a 13 year old kid. Now, seventeen, things were going good for him…_

* * *

The sun was shining down on the city of Oldale Town. A brown house stood next to Route 103. The sunlight went through the windows of someone's room, illuminating the room with light. A teenager stepped out of the shower and was dressed wearing blue jeans, a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He had a brown backpack with a keychain. He took out a silver case to hold his eight badges. He knew what the league rules were. His brown eyes looked around the room. His bed was there with a red comforter and two pillows that were fluffed. There was also a desk that had a computer and a couple of pictures. He looked at one of the pictures and sighed. He put the picture down. It was the picture of him, his brother and sister. He couldn't bear hearing what happened to them. He opened the door to his room and walked down the red carpeted steps. He was in his living room. His mother looked at him. She was wearing a sunflower dress, with green hair and red eyes. He had the same hair as his mother but different eyes like his father. She looked at him and began to tear up.

"Your brother and sister missed the opportunity to go," she said.

"I know," the trainer said, "Mom, I will make them proud."

"I know you will," she said, "I'm so proud of you. Now, go to Professor Birch. He's waiting I believe."

"Alright," he said, "Well… I love you mom."

"I love you too, Felix," she said.

Felix smiled as he walked out the door and closed it. He was about to go on his first Pokemon journey. For once, he wouldn't have to fear the attack of empires that attacked Hoenn. That was why he was not able to go, because of the attacks. But, he finally had the guts to go after a couple of weeks of peace. He smiled leaving Oldale Town and he went down toward Route 101, hoping he would have a great first day.

Meanwhile, inside the computer networks, there was a pink dot that was in the system. Inside, there was a silver ship that was finally constructed. A blue tube was on the bridge with a red dragon like face. There were also two people. Both were human. A young man was wearing grey and blue armor with a horned demonic helmet on his head. He used two sawed off shotguns as weapons, which he stores on his back and he looked at the woman who had all Kyogre armor on her. She carried a blue bow with a quiver full of arrows. Both bowed down toward the blue tube. It began glowing.

"Master Stryker, how is the plan coming along?" he asked.

"Master Nejirous, things are going well," he said, "We are ready."

"We just need to press the download and we're ready," the girl said.

"Very well, Aquafina," said Master Nejirous. (I was drinking it at the time)

The two henchmen headed toward the systems. They were ready.

"Begin the download, please," said Master Nejirous.

Master Stryker reached his hand toward the lever. He pulled it toward him. The system began to glow berserk. Outside, the pink blob began to get larger and larger by the second.

In the real world, the computers in the Space Center of Mossdeep City began to go berserk. One of the associates headed toward the president of the office.

"Dr. Shinya! The virus we've been tracking! It has expanded," said the associate.

An man, with golden frame glasses turned around. He wore a black suit with black pants and black shoes. He put his hands on the table and looked at the associate. His brown eyes began to look down at him, "This is not good."

Suddenly, the alarm began to sound. The lights began to flash red. Dr. Shinya headed toward the computer and began to start the analysis. His eyes widened as he saw a pink blob increasing.

"Oh shit, the virus is increasing by three percent every two minutes!" he said, "That means… they're going to attack the planet… within the computer system! You, bring me the files of those trainers who passed the PNET examinations."

"Why?" asked the associate.

"That virus threatened us the week the Reckless Riders were commencing their final attack. If the Neji Virus is expanding throughout the network, they will find a way to come here and destroy Hoenn and the galaxy," said Dr. Shinya, "So, I need those files because I am going to pick five random people to come directly here via helicopter. We have one hour. I need to speak to Professor Birch within the hour. Now, move!"

"Five random people?" asked the associate, "Sir! What does that mean?"

"It's time to use the digital ranger suits if there is an attack," said Dr. Shinya.

The associate laughed, "Five new trainers? Five rangers? HAHAHA! That's funny!"

"You know, keep up with this smack talk and you won't be laughing when the virus unleashes its attack. NOW, MOVE!" he yelled.

The associate stopped laughing and headed back to the computer. Dr. Shinya clicked on the Internet key and began to write an email to Professor Birch.

_Professor Birch: _

_Speak to me right away! I need five random trainers that are registered to the Hoenn League. When they get there, tell them they are needed to stay until a helicopter arrives. Don't ask me why. It's a secret. Please help an old friend!_

_Dr. Kyosuke Shinya_

_President of Space Center and P-NET_

* * *

In Littleroot Town, Professor Birch went on the computer before the new trainers arrived and he looked at his e-mail. He scratched his head as he picked the first top five from the registrar list. He sent them to the doctor. Suddenly, the door opened. He turned to see Felix, who was looking around in his laboratory.

"Felix Jefferson?" asked Prof. Birch.

Felix looked at him with a weird look, "Yeah?"

"My name is Professor Birch. Welcome to my laboratory. Are you here to select a Pokemon?" he asked.

Felix nodded, "Yeah. Professor, you sounded different. Is everything okay?"

Suddenly, there was a ping sound on the computer. Birch opened up and he smiled. He turned to Felix, "Before you head out on your journey, you and four others need to take a helicopter ride to Mossdeep Island."

"Mossdeep Island? That's all the way on the other side," said Felix.

"Trust me," said Birch.

Felix sighed, "Is Torchic taken? Sorry, I just wanted to get going… once this helicopter's gone."

"Nope," said Birch, "Take it. And don't worry. You will not be alone. Four others are coming with you."

Felix nodded as he grabbed Torchic's Pokeball. The Poke Ball opened up from his He released it. The chick Pokemon turned around and smiled. Felix went to pet it. That is, until he felt embers from the Pokemon. Suddenly, the door opened again. This time, there were two new trainers. One wore a white t-shirt with a black jacket with a blue hankerchief. He had blue eyes, brown hair and wore blue jeans with white sneakers. The person next to him was a girl wearing a pink tank top with blue jean shorts and leather sandals. She had black silky hair to her shoulders. Her green eyes looked at Felix and the other trainer.

"Who are you guys?" asked Professor Birch.

"I'm Darren Hitchcock. I am a reporter from the Slateport Press. However, I decided to go on a Pokemon journey," said Darren.

She looked at Felix for a second. Felix looked at her. However, Tara shook her head and turned to the professor.

"And… I'm Tara. Tara Marie Chaiera. I came from Slateport City," said Tara, quietly, "My stepdad works for PNET here."

Felix looked at the two of them, "You guys seem to know a lot more about this region."

"Well," said Darren, looking at him, "It's a long story."

"Isn't Angela coming along?" asked Tara, pulling him aside, "And what about Matt and Violet?"

"Matt and Violet have obligations. For instance, Matt needs to spend time with his family and Violet is training Barabas on what to do in Slateport with the police!" said Darren, looking at her.

Suddenly, the door swung open again. The three of them turned around to see another girl and guy. The guy wore a blue hat, blue shirt with white pants and red shoes. He smiled as he had brown eyes, looking in the area with black hair tied into a ponytail. He had a mullet if it was untied. The girl next to him has brown hair tied into a ponytail and dark brown eyes. She wore a yellow short sleeve shirt with black on the shoulders and arms. She wore dark blue jeans and white sneakers.

"I'm Angela Keeney," she said, "I came to register with Tara and Darren for the Hoenn League."

"I'm Ray Hoover," said the guy, "I came from Johto and I want to compete in this league too."

"It's nice to see you again. Look at you. You are wearing yellow like there's no tomorrow," said Tara.

"And you're wearing pink!" said Angela.

Tara giggled, "Hey, I need to get in touch with my feminine side."

Felix chuckled a little bit. Angela turned to him, "Wow… you laugh at everything don't you?"

Felix looked at her and turned around, "What are you saying?"

"I think you just don't want to admit it," said Angela, "It's okay."

She put her arm on Felix's shoulder. Felix shrugged as he turned toward Angela. She smiled, "You like me."

Felix started to blush, "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. Admit it," she said, "Come with us!"

Felix turned toward her and then looked at the others, "Really? I mean, you guys have known each other for so long. I don't want to do anything to uh… disturb you."

Suddenly, Ray stepped in, "Can I come along?"

Tara looked at him and then turned to Darren. Darren nodded, "Sure… why not?"

Tara turned around. Darren looked at her. They started fussing around in whispers, but Darren set her straight. Tara sighed and looked at Ray. Darren shook his head and then turned to Professor Birch.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

The rangers looked to see Professor Birch, shaking in fear as he couldn't believe what he saw. The five trainers looked at him. He then noticed Darren, Tara, and Angela.

"Yo, you scared or something?" asked Ray, "Damn, you are a great actor, you know?"

"Um," said Felix, "He doesn't look like he's acting?"

"And how would you know?" asked Ray.

"Hey," said Darren, "He was just making a point."

"A DUMB point," said Ray, "You are talking to a genius."

"A genius with a bad personality," said Felix sarcastically. He rolled his eyes as he turned toward Ray.

After that nasty comment, Ray grabbed him by the collar, "Want to battle? My Seadra is already to go."

"I am new to Pokemon training," said Felix, gulping. Ray threw him down on the ground. Tara sighed and Darren looked at Felix. Angela looked at the two of them, "Enough with the fighting!"

Suddenly, the rangers turned around to see the computer screen glitch. A purple glow came out of the computer screen. There were tons of purple creatures with yellow 'N's on them. The five teenagers looked at them and were really scared. The purple creatures started attacking the lab. Professor Birch started quivering. The five trainers started to run away from them. They were heading out of the lab. However, they saw more purple creatures surrounding them.

"Just when I thought things were going so well," said Felix to himself.

The trainers grabbed their Poke Balls, including Felix. But, Ray pushed him back, "Leave this to the trainers who actually trained their Pokemon and didn't just get it."

Felix looked at him, clenching his fists, "Fine."

"Seadra!" yelled Ray.

"Treecko!" yelled Darren, grabbing one from the desk.

"Staraptor!" yelled Tara.

"Chansey!" said Angela.

The four Pokemon were released from the Poke Balls. Angela turned to Felix, "Are you really going to listen to this sarcastic asshole?"

Felix nodded as he took out his Poke Ball. Ray looked at Felix and shook his head as Torchic was released. Ember attacks, Bubblebeam attacks, Pound attacks, Wing Attacks and Egg Bomb attacks affected them, but they weren't damaged easily.

"Shit! They are powerful!" said Ray.

The five trainers stood in the middle of the cluster. Tara, Darren, and Angela nodded.

"I'm just letting you know," said Darren, "We are not just average trainers."

Ray turned around, "Then, who are you?"

"Ever heard of the Poke Rangers?" asked Angela.

"Yeah," said Felix.

"Hi, I'm the Red Turbo Ranger," said Tara.

"I'm the Green Turbo Ranger," said Darren.

"I'm the Pink Turbo Ranger," said Angela.

The three of them jumped up to kick the virus soldiers. Darren jumped up and kicked two of them in the face. He then jumped up to kick the virus in the face. Tara jumped up and punched another virus soldier in the face. Angela kicked the next solder in the face. Felix turned around as he was grabbed by one of them. He blocked his reach and kicked the soldier in the stomach. Ray turned around as he saw one come toward him. He punched him in the face.

Behind the crowd, Professor Birch turned to the computer and activated the webcam. Dr. Shinya looked at him.

"So, did you find them?" asked Dr. Shinya.

"Yeah, but creatures came out of the computer system!" yelled Prof. Birch.

"WHAT?" yelled Dr. Shinya, "What's going on outside?"

Professor Birch looked outside. The rangers were being kicked and punched by the purple creatures. Their Pokemon already fainted.

"Doesn't look so good," said Professor Birch.

"Well, the helicopter won't make it," said Dr. Shinya, "I'm going to teleport them."

The doctor turned off the web cam and headed toward the teleportation system. He found the five people he was looking for and pressed the green button. Outside, the five trainers were running in excruciating pain with their fainted Pokemon in their arms when suddenly, from out of nowhere, a blue beam came out of Professor Birch's office, zapping the five trainers into the computer network. They were digitized as their molecules were scrambled into the system. The purple creatures then disappeared. Professor Birch sighed. He then went back to work. However, he turned to see a long line of trainers heading toward the lab.

"SHIT!" yelled the Professor, "I only have Mudkip left."

_(A picture of Felix is shown. Commercial Break)_

_(The Red Space Ranger poses. Commercial End)_

At Mossdeep Space Center, the computer began to flash. A blue beam came out of their, teleporting the five trainers. Felix looked around, "Where are we?"

"This is awkward," said Darren.

"Welcome," said Dr. Shinya, heading toward them. Darren looked at him, astonished with what was going on, "Where the hell are we?"

"You are in Mossdeep City," said Dr. Shinya. The five trainers looked outside to see that they were on the other side of Hoenn.

"Ooh… and I thought teleportation was not… invented in the 21st century," said Ray.

Tara sighed as she looked at Staraptor. Staraptor turned around and smiled. She smiled as she went to pet her. Ray turned around and looked at her, "Hey, I can't believe we survived."

Dr. Shinya looked at him, "Ray! Now is not the time to be flirting. Come with me!"

The five trainers headed out of the office and started walking toward the main control center.

Meanwhile, within the network, Master Nejirous looked at Master Stryker and Aquafina. The blue tube looked to see the purple creatures come toward him.

"Aw… Neji Soldiers, what happened?" asked Master Nejirous.

"We fought five trainers and they were easily beaten," he said, "The Earth seemed defenseless. However…"

"However?" asked Master Nejirous.

"A blue beam zapped those trainers into the network," said one of the soldiers.

"Master Stryker, scan that trace we found earlier. Where did they go?" asked Aquafina.

"Simple," said Master Stryker, pressing a couple of buttons, "Mossdeep Space Center."

"Ooh…," said Master Nejirous, "Their technology is so vulnerable. We will commence our assault on Mossdeep Space Center!"

The five trainers had looks of confusion as they walked into the associates' office, and then they were walking into a couple of corridors. It took at least five minutes for them to arrive at Mission Control. They had a huge HD TV Screen with computers in each row.

"Welcome to P-NET headquarters," said Tara, looking at them with a smile.

"Wait a minute? PNET?" asked Darren, "Your father works here?"

"Yeah," said Tara, "He's off today…"

"No way," said Felix, "This is so cool!"

Darren, Tara, Ray, and Angela looked at him. Ray patted him on the back, "You know nothing about technology, now do you?"

Felix looked at him and then shrugged him. Suddenly, the alarm started to go off again. Lights were flashing and the computers started to flash again. The associate started running into the room.

"Sir, the virus is attacking the Space Center! They are already in the front desk destroying things! And they are lead by some guy looking like Diagla…" said the associate.

"Do you have the key?" asked Shinya.

The associate gave him the key and Shinya sighed, "Get out of here."

The associate nodded as he started to leave the area with the rest of mission control personnel. Dr. Shinya headed into one of the computers and activated the passwords. The five trainers looked at each other as their wrists began to glow red, black, blue, yellow, and pink. A wrist morpher appeared with four red lights next to a black cover with a silver Poke Ball at the end of the wrist morpher.

"These are your Astro Morphers," said the doctor.

"Astro Morphers?" asked Darren, "What does that mean?"

Tara turned to Darren, "This was the secret I kept from all of you. Just listen up!"

"You are the five trainers that are selected to fight the virus! You are now known as the Space Poke Rangers," said Shinya, "You will have many weapons to your disposal. But,-."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a person that had a body shaped like Diagla appeared with his sword in his hand, barging through the entrance with a couple of Neji Soldiers. Dr. Shinya turned to see the henchman shoot silver beams at him. The doctor yelled as he was sent flying into the air. He landed on one of the computer systems. The henchman started shooting the computer screens. Explosions came out of the computers. The trainers hit the deck as flames and support beams started falling down. The doctor got up slowly as he saw the monster. He turned to Felix. Felix looked up at him. His face was dripping with blood, "Guys, the code is 335 and Install."

Felix got up slowly with the other four rangers. The other four looked at him.

"I think this is fake," said Ray.

"Let's… try it out," said Darren, "I'm intrigued."

The other two girls nodded. Felix went to his morpher, "If I press the code in, and it works out, will you do it?"

The other four nodded in response. Ray looked at Felix, "Come on, Rookie. Are you serious?"

Felix looked at him silently and then pressed the buttons 335 on the number pad and pressed the green key on the lower right hand corner. The device began to flash.

"Install, Poke Rangers!" yelled Felix.

The four rangers looked at him silently. Ray, however, started cracking up. However, his mood changed when the morpher began to glow red. Everybody was in shock.

(Transformation Scene)

Felix put his arms down and he began to glow red. His digital suit appeared. He was turning around in a 360 degree turn counterclockwise with the statistics on the screens. A green bar began to appear with a yellow line coming across. The bar flashed red and it said, "MORPHING COMPLETE." Felix was dressed in a red suit with a yellow stripe that covered his shoulder blades. He had a white strip across his chest with blue, yellow, red, pink, and black on it. He had red on top and red below the belt. He had white gloves with red arms. He had red legs with white boots and had a white belt with a golden rectangle in the middle that had a triangle engraved in the middle. He had a blue blaster on the left hand side. His helmet was a Magmar helmet with a black screen on top. A fire insignia appeared on the screen.

"Red Space Ranger!" yelled Felix, "Whoa, this is really cool."

Darren, Ray, Tara, and Angela nodded as they opened up their morphers and pressed the same digits.

"Install, Poke Rangers!"

Darren put his arms down and began to go black. His digital suit appeared as he went in a 360 degree turn. The green box appeared with a yellow bar going across. The bar flashed purple and it said, "MORPHING COMPLETE." He wore the black version of what Felix wore. His helmet however was a helmet of a Honchkrow. On the black screen, a dark type symbol appeared.

"Black Space Ranger!" yelled Darren.

Ray put his arms down and began to glow blue. He did the same thing as the other two. The green bar flashed blue and said, "MORPHING COMPLETE!" The helmet was different. His helmet was in the shape of a Lapras's head. On the black screen, there was a water type symbol.

"Blue Space Ranger!" yelled Ray.

Tara put her arms down and she began to glow pink. As the other three, the green bar flashed pink and it said, "MORPHING COMPLETE!" She wore the pink version of the other three and she has a skirt. Her helmet was in the shape of a Xatu. A psychic symbol appeared on the black screen.

"Pink Space Ranger!" yelled Tara.

Angela put her arms down and began to glow yellow. Like the other four, the green bar flashed yellow and it said, "MORPHING COMPLETE!" She wore the yellow version of the other four with a skirt. Her helmet was the shape of a Magnezone. An electric symbol appeared on her screen.

"Yellow Space Ranger!" yelled Angela.

"Poke Rangers in Space!" yelled the rangers.

Ray looked to see the henchman looking at them. The five of them yelled as they turned to the doctor.

"I'm sending you and the enemies out of here!" yelled the doctor, pressing a red button on the control panel.

Suddenly, the rangers felt themselves lifted with the enemies. They were sent through a rainbow like network. A bright white light appeared. Outside, a blue portal magically appeared teleporting the Space Rangers with the enemies. Ray turned around toward them, "Digital transformation, nice!"

Cyber D came out in front of the clan, "Kill them."

"How do we fight them?" asked Felix.

"Simple," said Dr. Shinya, on the intercom, "The ability to fight is already programmed within your helmets."

Felix nodded, "Let's go!"

The other rangers nodded as their computer systems inside their helmets started to activate. The five rangers started walking toward the enemies. Felix's helmet went online as he saw the moves he could do to the Neji Soldiers. He punched the first one and kneed the soldier in the stomach. He then kicked another one in the face. He jumped up and kicked both of them that were coming toward him.

"This is so cool!" said Felix.

Next, Darren had to struggle with more of them. They all began to grab him on either side. The dark symbol appeared and he could see what he could do. Using his eyes he moved to the top right and the attack was made. He began to glow purple. He threw the Neji Soldiers into the pavement. He started beating them up repeatedly. Darren laughed as he finished them with no problem.

"Good job," said Darren to himself.

Then, Tara looked at the Neji Soldiers coming toward her. She then saw the computer list come up on her helmet. She then saw her Astro Blaster on the screen. She went to pick it up and she aimed at the soldiers. She took out the black part of the blue blaster. Both beams destroyed each soldier that was around her. She smiled as she finished them off with no problem.

Next, the Neji Soldiers began to come toward Ray and Angela. Their screens began to light up as they saw a Dimension Window.

"Hey, want to send them into a different dimension?" asked Ray.

"Sure," said Angela.

The screens began to glow blue and yellow and they aimed at the grunts. They were teleported into a black dimension with green lines. The two rangers arrived and they spiraled across the screens. Ray punched and kicked the Neji Grunts while Angela kicked another grunt and chopped two of them in the shoulder. Ray and Angela then kicked the last grunt out of the dimension. The two nodded as they gave each other high fives.

"Finished," said the two rangers.

Meanwhile, Dr. Shinya and his associate were walking across toward the main shuttle bay where they passed the gas tanks. A huge golden device appeared with the time ticking down to three minutes.

"Shit!" yelled the doctor, "Someone set a device to blow the base up! We got to run!"

The doctor turned to his pocket. He took out his cell phone and the two of them started running, "Begin auto-launch for the Shuttle!"

Outside, the five rangers were fighting the henchman known as Cyber D. Cyber D slaughtered them with his sword. The five of them were on the ground in excruciating pain. However, he was interrupted as he looked to see a huge shuttle appear from the ground.

"So, that's why I was told to bomb the Space Center," he said.

"WHAT?" asked Felix, "What are you talking about?"

"We know that Space Center has been tracking our whereabouts. We were told to destroy," he said.

His eyes began to glow red and he electrocuted the five rangers. Cyber D laughed as he went to finish them off. Suddenly, Felix's weapon screen appeared. A sword appeared in a spiral shape. It also had a flame tip at the end.

"Fire Saber!" yelled Felix, "Flamethrower!"

He released a flame attack at Cyber D. Cyber D yelled as he felt the flames around him. Cyber D turned around toward him and laughed, "Say goodbye to the Space Center!"

He disappeared in thin air. The five rangers looked at each other. Darren turned to Felix, "We better get into that shuttle."

The five rangers started to head toward the Space Center. The timer however was ticking down on the gas pipes.

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**BOOM!**

The boiler room exploded into a million pieces and the front desk exploded. Walls came crashing down with debris falling. The Space Rangers quickly made their way through the mission control room, which was exploding into a million pieces as well due to the bombs. They turned to the left to see the shuttle. Explosions were coming from behind as they turned to see the shuttle ready to launch its engines. The Space Rangers got in the elevator that was there and started heading toward the inside of the shuttle. The rangers walked inside as the shuttle bay chamber started to explode. The shuttle began to ignite as it headed up toward the sky. Citizens watched as the Space Center exploded into a million pieces. Felix watched as he saw the shuttle was heading out of Earth's atmosphere, heading toward where no Pokemon or ranger has gone before… in space.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**The Space Rangers are on a spaceship, learning about the new threat. However, the Neji Virus plans their attack in Oldale Town, where Felix's mother is taken hostage. Can the Space Rangers stop this threat?**_

**Chapter 2: From Out of Nowhere Part 2**

A/N: Interesting start to a new season? Well, anyway, I still ask for monsters.

So, here's the monster layout:

Name:  
Description:  
What He Plans to Do:  
Personality:  
How Powerful: *

*Depending on the strength will determine the place.


	2. From Out of Nowhere Part 2

A/N: Alright, here's Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy the next segment.

* * *

_Last time on Poke Rangers…_

_The Poke Rangers Turbo team defeated the Reckless Riders, which brings us to our next segment of the series. Five trainers from the regions were asked by Professor Birch to go to Mossdeep, that is until the Neji Virus attacked. The rangers were then picked up and teleported to the shuttle base, where they get attacked. The trainers' then suit up, becoming Poke Rangers._

* * *

_And now the conclusion…_

The shuttle left the atmosphere after the powerful blow it almost took when the Space Center exploded. The rangers were allowed to now stand up and head to the front cockpit. The rangers were astonished. The president said that they were allowed to sit in the cockpit and wait further instructions. It was already set to their main HQ. Felix sat in the middle with Ray on his left and Darren on his right. In the back, behind Darren was Angela and Tara sat behind Ray. The five watched as they saw a huge blue Kyogre sitting in front of them, orbiting the planet.

"Oh... my," said Angela, "It's huge!"

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evily)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(The shuttle flies out of the Kyogre Megaship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 2: From Out of Nowhere Part 2

_From: Megaranger #02: Check it Out! Our GalaxyMega_

_Power Rangers in Space #02: From Out of Nowhere Part 2_

* * *

From last time, our new rangers left the Mossdeep City Space Center, which was now in flames. They were now heading to a huge mechanical Kyogre in space, who is sitting in the sky. It's orbiting the planet.

"That's a Pokemon," said Ray, "Isn't it?"

"Must be a mechanical version of it," said Felix.

Darren looked at the two of them, "It has to be."

"Yeah," said Tara smiled, "Welcome to the Kyogre Megaship."

Angela looked at the ship, amazed at what she said. She was surprised she knew of this. The Kyogre ship opened its mouth. A green beam came out of his mouth, trapping the shuttle. The rangers yelled as they were being shook up. However, there was nothing blowing up from the inside or outside. Angela looked at her scanner, "Oh, don't worry. It's a Tractor Beam. It's pulling us in."

Ray sighed, "How do you know that?"

"Because if it wasn't, we wouldn't be standing," said Angela, sarcastically.

The four rangers rolled their eyes, except Angela as the shuttle docked into the Kyogre ship. The president let them in the ship. The interior was almost similar to the starship Enterprise on Star Trek. As they walked up three decks, they made it to the bridge. It was huge! There were two stations in front and then wall stations around the area. There was also a Captain's chair. Everyone that worked for the president was working on the bridge.

"Anything on the virus?" asked Prof. Shinya.

"The ground in the network is starting to rise," said the associate in front.

"Shit! They will appear again," said Prof. Shinya.

"Now, who are they?" asked Tara. She had her arms folded across her chest.

"The Neji Virus. The virus plans to infect Hoenn and the whole entire world, twisting everything within their path so they can reach space," said the president, "However, as you know, PNET has designed these suits. Your digital suits can help you."

"What do you mean?" asked Darren.

The professor looked at them as they turned to them, "These new suits give you a new source of power."

The professor stood up as he turned to the visual scanner. There, they saw a three-way split screen of the past Poke Rangers.

"The Poke Rangers of Hoenn have been active since 2006. As you know, there were three types: Morphin', Overtech Overdrive, and Turbo. They have defeated their enemies with no problem. Each of them used certain powers. You are the new team who can stand up to defeat the Neji Virus. As Poke Rangers, you have not also accessed the power to morph. I'm sure you noticed that you have abilities as well in order to fight," he said, "For example…"

He walked up to Darren and turned toward the other rangers to show them an example of what the president is explaining.

"Your crest resembles the dark element. That means you have the power to access the satellites in the area without being detected," said the president.

He then turned to Ray, "Your crest resembles the water element, which allows you to send people through a dimension, just like a television screen."

Next was Angela, "Angela, your crest resembles the lighting element, like the flash of a camera. You can strike light at your foes, causing them to be captured."

He then turned to Tara, "Tara, your crest is the psychic element. Your power is you can easily read cell phone texts, calls, and images from others before they reply."

The president then turned to Felix, "Felix has a fire element resemblance. However, his ability doesn't exist!"

"What?" asked Felix, stepping toward the professor, "Why don't I have an ability like the other four?"

"Your crest is similar to a PC: Personal Computer. You have all the abilities. You are an all purpose, omnipotent warrior," said the president.

"Sweet!" said Felix. He jumped up for joy and then stood there looking at the rangers.

"Wow, you get to use all of our abilities when you become a ranger. I am really jealous right now," said Ray, "However, I can name one. Dipshit m-."

"Ray, now is not the time to chastise the leader of the team," said Dr. Shinya.

Ray's eyes popped out of his head and his mouth dropped to the floor. No… it can't be. Felix was the leader of their team. That can't be! He didn't think he would be. What was the Professor thinking? He turned toward him with an angry look.

"Wait a minute! He's the leader?" asked Ray.

Tara turned around, "I should be because of the experience I had with the Reckless Riders."

"I agree," said Darren.

"Yeah," said Violet.

"Yeah, ever since the Poke Rangers have arrived, the red ranger has always been the leader. You should know that," said Felix, "I'll be great as leader and Tara can be my second in command."

"Well, in Orre, there was no such thing as a Red Ranger being leader," said Ray, turning his head away. The rangers looked at Ray. He wasn't being very helpful with his sarcastic remarks.

"Doctor! Neji Virus detected!" one of the crewmembers said.

The doctor turned around, "Tactical view!"

The crewmember nodded as he activated the screen. The region of Hoenn appeared on the screen and there was a yellow light blinking in Oldale Town.

"Oldale Town," said the professor.

Felix looked up, astonished. It zoomed in on a house. Felix jumped up in agony, "That's my house! My mom must be using the computer! I got to get down there!"

He started to head to the elevator when suddenly Darren grabbed him by the shirt.

"Wait!" said Darren, "How are you going to get down there?"

"Simple, the transporter," said Felix.

The rangers followed Felix out of the bridge. Felix, Ray, Angela, Darren, and Tara were running across to the transporter room. The rangers stood on five of the six transporter pads. The transporter chief set the coordinates into the computer. He was wearing a black uniform with an assault rifle carried around his back.

"Ready?" asked the chief.

"Beam us down," said Felix.

Angela turned to Felix, "This is going to be fun."

Suddenly, the lights kicked on as the chief pressed his fingers on the console. He dragged them up, leaving a yellow streak. The rangers were then transposed into molecules of red, black, blue, pink, and yellow as they diminished into thin air.

Meanwhile, down in the computer networks, Master Neji was happy for this whole entire plan. Master Stryker nodded as he turned to everybody, "It's time we come together to defeat the rangers and the planet and we are going to start by attacking the house in Oldale!" he said, "Isn't that right, Infectoid?"

Suddenly, a green humanoid Zubat appeared with red fangs, "Exactly!"

Meanwhile, at Oldale Town, a woman in her 40s was working on her novel. Suddenly, the screen started flashing and lights started flickering, "What's going on?"

On the surface, five colored beams materialized on to the ground. Once Felix was materialized, he immediately started running toward the house. Behind him, the other four rangers beamed down from behind.

"Where is he?" asked Darren.

"Let's just find our crazy leader!" said Ray, "Immediately."

The rangers started running until they saw a silver ship float down from space. Purple beams came out of the ship. The rangers and other people who were just continuing their normal routine started screaming as explosions occurred around the area. Flames appeared along the ground. Pokemon were bleeding badly. Some of them died with their trainers as the rangers followed Felix toward the house. There, Felix ran into the house to find his mom, screaming.

"Mom!" yelled Felix.

"Felix, what are you doing here?" asked his mother.

"Ask questions later," said Felix, grabbing his mom's hand.

Felix got his mother out of the house. Everyone started screaming as a black beam came out of the ship. It materialized into a monster, who was a mutated Mantine.

"Mantina's the name," she snarled, "And I am here to infect the planet!"

"Mantina?" asked the rangers.

"I guess like the other enemies the Hoenn Rangers faced," said Darren, "Mantina must be a Viral Beast from the Neji Virus."

"Like a monster?" asked Angela.

Ray looked at her, "No shit!"

Felix looked at Ray. He then turned toward Mantina and then took out his Poke Ball, "Torchic, come out!"

The Poke Ball released Torchic. Torchic started looking at him as Mantina headed toward the chicken. Torchic jumped up to scratch the mutated monster. Mantina tried to punch it, but Felix kicked him in the face.

"Double-teamed!" she said.

The other four rangers watched as they saw the Felix and Torchic get attacked by him. He then took began to glow.

"Water Attack!"

The monster slaughtered Torchic and Felix. Felix fell as he landed on the ground. His face had a small gash on his chin. The other rangers came toward him.

"What are you thinking?" asked Ray.

"You know you can't defeat this thing by yourself," said Angela.

"True," said Darren.

Tara nodded as she helped Felix up. The five rangers looked at each other and then turned to Mantina. Cyber D, Master Stryker, and Aquafina also materialized.

"You guys can not defeat us!" said Cyber D.

"Agreed," said Master Stryker.

"Okay," smiled Aquafina.

"I don't think we've met," said Master Stryker, "I'm Master Stryker… the head general of the virus."

Aquafina smiled as she bowed, "I'm Aquafina."

"And I'm warrior combatant Cyber D," said the crystallized warrior.

The rangers stood back as the three of them launched an attack. Red beams came out of their eyes as they hit the rangers. The rangers yelled as they flipped and fell on the ground.

"You trainers are finished!" yelled Master Stryker, "Let's show these trainers how to really battle!"

Felix stood up, "You know… we're not the average trainer."

"Yeah," said Darren, "We're more than that!"

"If you think you are going to have your way…," said Ray.

"Then, you might as well reconsider," said Angela.

"Because…," said Tara, "You will be destroyed."

The Neji Virus generals looked up in shock. They turned toward the five rangers.

"Did they just threaten us?" asked Aquafina, "That's pretty sad. We are the ultimate enemy!"

"We'll see about that," said Darren, flicking his Astro Morpher.

The other rangers turned to Felix. Felix threw his backpack on the ground and turned to the other rangers. All five of them nodded as they walked toward Aquafina and the rest. Mantina stood in front of them.

"Alright, let's finish this mutated freak," said Felix.

The four of them nodded as they strapped on the Astro Morphers. They stretched out their hands in front of them.

"INSTALL!" yelled the rangers. They pressed the button and the top opened up to reveal a keypad.

_**3… 3… 5… INSTALL! **_

"POKE RANGERS!"

The Astro Morphers began to glow as the rangers stood together in one line. In a five way split-screen, the rangers then began to materialize into their digital suits.

_**MORPHING COMPLETE! **_

"Red Space Ranger!"

"Black Space Ranger!"

"Blue Space Ranger!"

"Yellow Space Ranger!"

"Pink Space Ranger!"

The crests on their heads lit up. Felix put his right hand in the shape of a gun, "Install! Poke Rangers…"

"In Space!"

They reached their right hand out and behind them was a black background with multicolored computer lights going at the same time.

"Digital Transformation?" asked Aquafina, "NO!"

"So, these are the rangers that tried to stop us from destroying Mossdeep Space Center? Well, let's see them fail again!" asked Master Stryker, "MANTINA!"

The five Rangers headed straight toward the monster. The monster launched missiles and rockets. The rangers yelled as they fell down and landed on the ground.

Tara jumped up and kicked Mantina. However, Mantina grabbed Tara and threw her across. She landed on the ground in pain. Felix and Darren jumped up to kick her, but Mantina released three blue beams at them. The two of them yelled as they fell down and landed on the ground. Ray and Angela pulled out their Astro Blasters and pulled the trigger. Blue beams came out of the blasters, causing Mantina to deflect them. The Space Rangers stood across from the evil monster.

"Alright, let's try the five-link Computer Attack!" said Felix.

"What is that?" asked Ray.

"TRUST ME!" said Felix.

Suddenly, the five rangers began to light up and they shot beams at Mantina. A flash of white light occurred. Mantina turned around to see a green grid and blue lines.

"This is… a computer network," said Mantina, "Huh?"

Suddenly, Ray materialized and kicked Mantina in the face. Mantina fell down and landed on the ground. However, she was picked up by someone below. Darren arrived and threw her to the ground. Mantina growled as she looked up to see Tara and Angela took out their Astro Blasters. The triggers were pulled and Mantina felt the intense pain. He then saw Felix jump up to kick him. Mantina smacked him with his hand. He yelled as Felix collapsed on to the surface.

"Felix!" yelled the rangers.

The rangers got Felix up as Mantina took out its rocket launchers. The rockets hit the five rangers, causing them to fall down and land on the ground.

"Press 416," said the professor.

The rangers nodded as they pressed 4-1-6.

_**4-1-6! INSTALL!**_

Suddenly, the rangers reached out their right hands. Their weapons materialized in front of them.

"Fire Saber!" yelled Felix. His weapon was black with a red metallic blade that was twisted around, like a spiral weapon.

Darren took out his weapon. It was a black weapon with two wings on either side.

"Shadow Lance!" said Darren.

Ray also took out his weapon. It was an axe that could be used as a sword or a weapon. The blade of the axe is ice with a blue handle.

"Aqua Axe," said Ray, "Hmm…"

Angela took out her weapon. It was had a black handle with a yellow base. A magnet was sticking out of it.

"Magnetic Stunner!" said Angela.

Tara took out a weapon, which had a black handle with a pink laser base. It also had a purple like orb on top.

"Psychic Pistol!" said Tara.

Ray, Angela, and Tara shot beams at the monster. Mantina yelled as he fell backwards. Darren jumped up as his Shadow Lance began to glow. The top of the lance was headed toward Mantina. The lance pierced Mantina in the chest. Finally, Felix was running toward him.

"Fire Saber! Saber Strike!"

His saber began to charge up with so much power that he slaughtered Mantina across the chest. The rangers then teleported back to Oldale. The Neji Virus generals watched as Mantina yelled for help. He fell down and exploded into a million pieces.

"The virus monster has been destroyed?" asked Cyber D, "Impossible!"

"Their network of power is strong," said Aquafina, "I think it's time… we launch our ship to destroy them."

Suddenly, the silver ship started shooting purple beams. The Space Rangers ran away from the city. Explosions started occurring from behind. Suddenly, they yelled as their molecules started to appear, making them disappear into thin air. They then materialized on to the ship.

"Come on! The President of P-NET needs to see you!" said the chief.

The rangers nodded as they rushed toward the bridge. After five minutes, they arrived to see Dr. Shinya in the captain's chair. He got up and turned toward them.

"Congratulations on beating Mantina," said Dr. Shinya, "However… the silver ship is heading this way."

Suddenly, the ship started to shake. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground with Shinya and other personnel. The lights began to turn red and the alarm started going off.

"We're getting a hailing frequency," said one of the officers.

"On screen," said the president.

"Alright, so you escaped… now we can have a starship battle. How's that?" asked Master Stryker, "Fire lasers!"

Suddenly, red beams started shooting the ship. The ship started shaking a lot.

"Okay," said Dr. Shinya, "We have the shuttle for a reason."

"And that is?" asked Ray, looking pissed off.

"We can form a Megazord," said Dr. Shinya.

"Say what?" asked Darren.

"Just get into the shuttle. Quickly!" yelled the doctor.

Two minutes later, the ship was being shot multiple times. The doctor pressed a green button on the captain's chair, "Are the rangers in the shuttle?"

The rangers open the shuttle cockpit. Felix sat in the middle while Ray sat on the left side and Darren sat on the right side of him. Angela and Tara sat behind Darren and Ray.

"Alright," said Felix, "What's next?"

"Shields are up," said the doctor, "Step Two: Launch the shuttle."

Felix nodded as he pressed a red button. The shuttle began to depressurize. The mouth of the Kyogre opened up, revealing the shuttle.

"Clear moorings," said Felix, pressing the buttons.

"Moorings clear," said Ray, pressing a button.

"Engines on full impulse," said Darren. Pressing a couple of buttons, "They are on standby."

"Tara, release docking clamps," said Felix.

Tara pressed a red button. Outside, two docking clamps disengaged. The shuttle started to float. Impulse power was kicked in as it floated away from the shuttle. Meanwhile, Dr. Shinya was sitting into the chair.

"Rangers, we're ready to transform! Press 541 on the keyboard!"

**5-4-1! Install!  
**

Suddenly, the rangers watched as the shuttle flipped toward the sky. The Neji Virus kept firing, but there were blue holes, reflecting the attack. The Kyogre's head began to flip toward the front. The tail and the bottom half stretched downward. The tail transformed into two feet as it split in half. The fins of Kyogre folded down, making the arms of the Megazord. The shuttle transformed into the head of the Megazord, heading toward the ship.

"Starship Fusion! Install, Astro Megazord!" said Dr. Shinya.

The shuttle head attached to the Megazord. The yellow lights appeared and the rangers looked at each other as they saw that the ship from PNET was their Megazord.

"This is awesome!" said Angela, "Now, let's finish them."

"Astro Megazord Saber!" yelled Felix.

A yellow sword materialized into thin air. It was a silver blade with a golden Poke Ball attached to a black hilt. The engines boosted as the rangers headed toward the silver ship.

"Astro Megazord Saber! Digital Deletion!" yelled the rangers.

The sword supercharged and it crashed on to the starship. Inside, the virus generals were yelling as debris was falling from the ground. They disappeared as the ship exploded into a million pieces.

"All right!" said the rangers.

The next day…

The rangers were on the bridge to see nobody there. They saw a white note on the captain's chair. Felix picked it up and read it. Angela and the others looked over him.

_Hey, rangers!  
_

_Great job on using the Astro Megazord. However, the good news is you get to live on this ship! Have fun, a creature named Magbomb should be coming on to help you. All is well. Our place is located back in the Space Center that's being rebuilt. Make sure you keep in contact with us often._

_Sincerely, Professor Shinya_

"Who's Magbomb?" asked Felix.

They turned around to hear the doors open. A human looking cyborg with a big Magnemite. He has a triangular head that points down, and has magnets on the two corners and a red and blue eye. He wore a biker vest that said, "Create to Destroy" on the back.

"MAGBOMB!" yelled Angela, hugging him.

Magbomb yelled as he fell down, "Hey, Angela. What's new?"

Angela smiled as she got up from the floor. He pulled Magbomb up from the ground, "Sorry…"

Tara turned around, "So, Magbomb is our new help?"

Magbomb nodded, "Yep. For once, we can actually get to know each other."

Darren shook his head, "Um, Felix and Ray. He used to be our enemy and then he turned on King Speed."

Felix looked at him, "Oh…"

The rangers sat down on the bridge as they kept talking. The Kyogre Mega Ship was still in orbit around the planet. However, done in the computer network…

Aquafina, Master Stryker, Infectoid and Cyber D were sitting in the lab. Cyber D released his sword, "This isn't over."

Aquafina nodded, "It's war now."

"We got to get rid of those rangers before we do anything of the sort," said Master Stryker.

The virus generals nodded. The blue tube began to glow behind them. Thus, ending the chapter for another time.

* * *

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Ray: This is Ray speaking! Alright, next chapter! I couldn't stand working with the other rangers. So, I left to do my own thing. I often do things alone. However, a new virus attacks, trying to flush us out. Felix comes to my rescue. Hey, one's got to have friends, right? **_

_**Poke Rangers in Space**_

**Chapter 3: Beware the Gigantic Virus **

_**Oh, boy things just got bigger! **_

* * *

A/N: You know, I thought Magbomb was a Magmar in Turbo? Which could explain why it used Flamethrower… whatever so it's a Magnemite with Fire moves. Lol. Anyway, Season 6 begins.

Oh, if you want to know more about the Poke Rangers, check out the other stories in my C2 Community **AND... go to the Poke Rangers Online website. **Should be on my profile page. See ya later.


	3. Beware the Gigantic Virus

A/N: Alright, so this is Chapter 3… I hope you enjoy the next segment of my season. I thank NashWalker for submitting Ray because this chapter is most centered around him and Felix for the most part. Enjoy!

* * *

The Kyogre Megaship was hovering over the blue planet with green like structures in standard orbit. The engines were off to save power. It could be held like that for a matter of days. Inside, Felix was sitting on the black leather chair in the middle of the bridge, also known as the Captain's chair. He had a footrest underneath the chair and he sat back reading a magazine. He also pet Torchic as he read the magazine. It had a picture of a teenage girl in a bathing suit.

"She looks so hot," said Felix to himself, "What do you think Torchic?"

Torchic nodded as it was hanging on to Felix's stomach. Felix chuckled as he continued reading the article, "I knew you would say that. She is a very wonderful person, indeed."

The elevator doors swung open. Felix turned to see Tara as she was sitting on the bridge, watching the view. She then saw Felix cuddling with his Torchic and reading a magazine.

"Hey," said Tara. She then saw the Sports Illustrated magazine and then saw the front cover on it.

"Typical Male," she said.

Felix looked up, "What?"

"Don't you, as captain do other things besides cuddling with your first Pokemon and reading the Swimsuit Edition?" asked Tara.

Felix closed the magazine and turned to Tara with a grin on his face, "Such as?"

Tara gave him a black handheld device, "The reports for the Engine Systems. I need you to sign them so I can give them to Shinya."

Felix looked at her. He shook his head as he took out the electronic pen and signed his name to it. She then took the handheld and signed on it as well.

"What's with you?" asked Felix.

Tara looked at him, "As a leader, I understand it was okay to have fun. But, that was down on Earth in Meteor Falls. The Professor said that we have to take care of the ship. We don't even have a full crew."

"What do you mean?" asked Felix.

"There are only 6 of us: Me, You, Magbomb, Ray, Angela, and Darren. There is like 12 decks in this ship. It's HUGE!" said Tara, waving her hands out.

"What does that mean?" asked Felix, looking at her.

"It means we have responsibilities," said Tara.

Felix sighed as he looked at her. He closed the magazine and Torchic jumped on his soldier. However, they heard something beep. Tara turned toward one of the wall stations. It had screens with waves on it known as 'Communications'. She sat down and picked up the headset. She pressed a button on the console. She turned toward Felix.

"A priority 1 call from the PNET office," said Tara.

Felix turned around. He looked at Torchic. Torchic jumped off on to the Captain's chair. He raised the Poke Ball. A red stream came out and captured Torchic inside. He walked over to one of the arm rests on his chair, "Yellow Alert, Priority 1, all Rangers to the bridge."

Tara sat down at Communications and there were multicolor lights all around the top of the bridge flashing yellow lights with the bright lights above them off. The whole entire bridge was colored in a yellow hue as Felix looked at the main screen, waiting for the others.

"I wonder what's happening now," he said to Tara.

Tara nodded, "You tell me."

Felix turned toward the screen. What was going on down there?

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evily)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(The shuttle flies out of the Kyogre Megaship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

Chapter 3: Beware the Gigantic Virus

_From: Megaranger #3: Are You Kidding Me!? A Giant Nejire Beast_

"What's going on?" asked Angela, as she entered the bridge. Ray and Darren nodded as they walked toward their stations. Magbomb stood on the side next to the elevator. Angela sat in front of Felix. She had control with all operations and helm control. Ray sat down on the left side of Felix at a wall station. Yes, the Science Officer of the crew. Darren sat behind Felix as tactical officer.

"On screen," said Felix.

Tara nodded pressing a couple of buttons. The rangers turned to see Professor Shinya looking at them.

"Hello, rangers. It's nice to see that you are using the Mega Ship's power. Not bad. We found a small virus signal. It's faint. But, it disappeared for now," said Professor Shinya.

"So, what are our choices?" asked Felix, looking at him.

"Simple. Maintain Yellow Alert. We'll go to Red Alert if things get a bit abrupt. Standby to head down to Earth… then again," said the professor looking at the computer.

The rangers stood there in silent. The professors turned toward them, "Three fighters are in Earth's orbit right now and they are heading toward your location. They're purple and yellow with shiny plating with the letter 'N'."

Felix turned toward Ray. Ray nodded as he went toward the console. It had a white scope with blue glass inside. Ray turned on the scanner and the lights kicked on at his station. Three red dots appeared on the screen in front of him.

"Estimated time: 2 minutes before their weapons come to bear," said Ray.

Felix sighed, "Alright, thanks Professor. We'll deal with them."

"Good luck," said Professor Shinya.

The screen appeared and they saw three purple fighters materialize toward the Mega Ship. Felix turned around and looked at Darren, "Shields up."

Darren pressed a button, "Shields up."

Felix pressed a red button, "Battle Stations, Red Alert."

The yellow lights transitioned over to red lights flashing back and forth with the sound of an annoying alarm. The rangers looked at each other as Felix sat there. He then looked at Angela, "Angela, set a course for deep space."

"Deep space?" asked Tara.

Felix turned to Tara, "Trust me. If they're going to fight us… we might as well fight in space. It's very cold."

Angela nodded as she pressed the buttons, "Course set."

"Full impulse power," said Felix.

Outside, two engines on top of Kyogre's back started up as a red flame came out of the ship. It moved away from Earth's orbit. In the meantime, two more fighters came up after them, making them a total of five fighters heading toward the Mega Ship. The Neji Solider inside the cockpit pressed a button. A screen came up. It was Master Stryker.

"Master Stryker, the Rangers are veering off into deep space," he said.

"Open fire," said Master Stryker, "Hee hee…"

The Neji Soldier then pressed a red button, "Stand by to target the ship."

Ray turned toward Felix as he looked at the scanner. He saw two more fighters with red dots on the tips of them.

"They're charging weapons and there are two more now," said Ray, "They have locked on to the impulse engines."

Darren pressed a couple of buttons, "Weapons, standing by."

Suddenly, two red beams came out of the Neji Virus fighters. The shields were being hit. The bridge started shaking. Darren looked at his console, "Shields are holding."

"Alright," said Felix, "How far away are we from Earth?"

"At least 2,000 kilometers away," said Angela.

"Turn the ship around," said Felix.

Angela nodded as she pressed a couple of buttons. The Mega Ship turned around toward the five fighters. Felix turned toward Darren, "Lock on Ship Lasers... widespread attack."

"Ship Lasers locked on all five… widespread setting set," said Darren.

The fighters kept coming closer, "Fire!" yelled Felix.

Darren pressed a red button. The Kyogre's eyes started to glow. Five yellow beams came out of the eyes to electrocute the fighters.

"Direct hit… shields are down on Fighter 1," said Darren, "Fighters 2 and 3 have 50 percent of their shields left and it seems that Fighter 5 is disabled."

"Where's Fighter 4?" asked Felix.

Darren sighed as he saw a red torpedo coming toward them, "Uh… incoming torpedo?"

Suddenly, it hit the bottom of the Kyogre Mega Ship. Darren fell backwards as the rangers held on. Ray then turned around, "Fighter 4 just materialized. It has a cloaking device."

"Cloaking device?" asked the rangers. He then turned to see more of them shooting down at the Mega Ship. The rangers were holding on as more shaking occurred. Magbomb sighed as he held on for dear life, "This is worse than when the Turbo Rangers destroyed one of the robots."

"Fighter 4 just disappeared again," said Ray.

"Well, let's target Fighter 5," said Felix. The screen showed a visual of the fighter with blue sparks popping out of it. It then suddenly diminished as it headed toward the Mega Ship, it started shooting it down and then it reappeared. The other four fighters were behind it.

"Wow," said Darren, "Our shields are down to 92 percent."

Felix turned toward Darren, "Any special weapons?"

"Blizzard?" asked Darren, looking at him. Felix nodded as he looked at him, "Target Fighter 5 and fire away."

The Mega Ship's bottom jaw opened and released a big ice storm at the fifth fighter, exploding into pieces.

"Not bad," said Felix.

Darren turned around as he pressed a couple more buttons. However, they all cloaked.

"Darren, use those coordinates from the fighters and track it to where they would be next," said Felix.

Darren, doing so, continued to work on the console. He then saw the four fighters behind them.

"Found them. They are cloaked," said Darren.

"Lock on target," said Felix.

Darren did so as he pressed a couple of buttons, "Locked on."

"Charge," said Felix.

Darren looked at Felix. He pressed a red button. The electric weapons started to increase.

"Release a Shock Wave torpedo," said Felix.

Darren nodded as he pressed a red button. A black torpedo appeared with the fighters.

"Angela, quickly Hyperush .9 back home," said Felix.

Angela nodded as she set a course for Earth and pressed the warp drive button. On either wing of the Kyogre, it began to glow red. Then in one second, it has gone to warp. The fighters turned around as a yellow electric beam pulverized all four of them at once.

Ray turned toward Felix, "Fighters destroyed."

Felix nodded, "Alright, stand down battle stations and maintain general quarters."

The red lights disappeared and the main lights came back on. The Kyogre Mega Ship arrived back on the powerful planet.

Meanwhile, in the virus…

"Those rangers destroyed our fighters!" said Aquafina. She stammered on the ground as she was watching the whole battle scene.

"Just like when it turned into the Astro Megazord," said Cyber D, eyeing the Mega Ship.

Suddenly, the blue tube started glowing. Master Nejirous was looking at them. Master Stryker started bowing down toward it.

"Master Stryker," he said. His voice was booming from end to end, "Where's my world?"

"We have a major setback," said Master Stryker, "We'll deal with it."

"No talk. Do it," he said. The tube then darkened. The viruses looked around. Master Stryker grabbed Infectoid that was hanging from the ceiling. He picked him up and brought him into the room, "Aquafina, send down a monster."

"Right," said Aquafina, "Activating virus dimensional system."

The middle of their hideout began to glow in green light. The viruses then pressed a couple of buttons and big canister appeared.

"Rhyblaster's DNA," said Cyber D.

Aquafina nodded as she placed the canister in the middle. She turned toward Cyber D, "Commence Mitosis!" yelled Aquafina.

Cyber D nodded as he pressed a button. A yellow beam came from the ceiling and it hit the canister. The DNA inside began to glow as it divided into millions of cells. It then was multiplied in a body. It was a Rhyperion combined with two laser cannons on either side of his head. He also had sharp claws that cut through anything.

"Rhyblaster!" yelled the monster as he stomped his feet on the ground.

Aquafina laughed as she turned to Cyber D. Cyber D nodded as he walked toward him, "Rhyblaster, lay waste on Earth… NOW!"

As the Kyogre Mega Ship entered standard orbit around Earth, the rangers were looking at the damage reports.

"It was just shields," said Darren, "We were lucky."

Felix nodded, "Yep. Hopefully, we can do it again!"

Ray nodded, "Yup. And you won't need me."

He took out his Astro Morpher and gave it to Darren. After that, Ray then walked toward the elevator doors. As the doors opened, heading toward it. Felix ran toward him just as the doors closed. Ray sighed as he turned to him. Felix held the doors wide open and looked at him straight in the face. Ray threw him in the elevator as it went down toward the transporter room.

"Why?" asked Felix.

Ray looked at him, "Let me tell you something, amateur trainer. I'm a Pokemon trainer. Me, being a Poke Ranger just gets in the way of my goal. I mean, it's fun going through a computer network and there was too much excitement for it. However, it sucks to see that the virus still wants to battle. I am smart to know when to back off and I am going to do it. I won't ever do it again. I'm not getting myself involved in this war. Good luck defeating them, because I don't need you."

He stepped out and Felix followed. Ray then pushed him back in the elevator. When Felix went to get up, the doors closed on him so fast that he couldn't get there. He smacked his right fist on one of the walls.

"Ray…," he said.

Suddenly, the elevator began to glow red and the alarms activated. He went to the bridge as Darren looked at the station, "Virus detected: Petalburg City!"

Felix nodded, "Alright! Let's use the Cyber Sliders!"

"Cyber Sliders?" asked Angela.

"Trust me… it's quicker than just going down by transporter," said Felix, "The professor made them."

Magbomb nodded, "I'll keep watch here."

The rangers ran toward the elevator. It then went down to Deck 10. The doors opened up. Deck 10 consists of the jump tubes. There were five of them: red, black, blue, yellow, and pink. The rangers looked at each other.

"Alright," said Darren, "What's the plan?"

"We go down there and investigate the situation," said Felix, "If there is a virus, we must eliminate it immediately."

The rangers nodded in response to his opinion. Felix then turned around as he looked at them, "We need to morph. Let's go!"

The rangers nodded as they struck their right hands out and had their left wrist ready to morph.

"Install, Poke Rangers!"

_**3-3-5! Install!**_

The morphers began to glow. In a four way splitscreen, the rangers their opened their eyes and then morphed, digitizing them. The loading bar came across as it said **MORPHING COMPLETE **on it. The rangers then turned around as their crests lit up.

"Let's go!" said Felix, "Cyber Sliders, install!"

_**2-5-9! Install!**_

Outside, the mouth of the Kyogre Mega Ship opened up. Four beams of light came out of the ship and it headed toward Earth's atmosphere. They were then enveloped in a cybernetic network. Multi-colored lights and streams of lightning appeared as they saw the network.

"Anything?" asked Darren, hanging on, "I never rode one of these before."

"It's like surfing," said Felix.

Darren nodded, "What's that up ahead?"

A white light appeared at the end of the tunnel.

"We are at the exit point. Everybody, hang on," said Felix.

Petalburg City Gym…

A huge TV was being shown above the gym. Norman was just washing his face as he was about to close the roof for the day. Suddenly, he saw the TV flicker in white light as four beams of light came out of it. He watched as it flew out of the gym. The rangers jumped off their Cyber Sliders and materialized in their ranger color.

The rangers looked around the area. Tara looked at Felix, "Are you sure?"

Darren nodded, "Maybe, we can do a check. Satellite Scan!"

Suddenly, the dark symbol lit up. On his visor, he began to scan for viruses. His eyes grew as he saw a red dot in front of them.

"He's here," said Darren.

Angela turned around, "But, where?"

Suddenly, they turned around to see Rhyblaster shooting at them. The rangers yelled as they ducked from the explosions.

"Hee hee," he said, "Let's see what happens when I continue doing this!"

More rockets appeared from the cannons. The rangers yelled as they ducked from the fire. The rangers looked at each other as they saw Rhyblaster. As the rangers began to fight, Ray looked at them.

'_Was I right to leave them?'_ he thought. He looked at the grass and turned around to look at the beautiful sky, _'I understand that I want to fight, but I want to go in Pokemon battles! How do I… What do I… Why should I…?'_

Suddenly, the four rangers tried holding them back. Ray looked down as he saw the floors. He turned to see Magbomb standing there with his eyes locked on him.

"Running away from battle," said Magbomb.

"Oh, great. It's the so-called monster that used to side with the Reckless Riders. What do you want?" he asked.

"First, I was forced to work with them. I had no choice," he said, looking at him, "However..."

Ray started walking away when suddenly a Thunder Wave hit him in the face. He stood there, looking at him. However, he was immobilized.

"The rangers need you. Don't you understand?" he asked.

Ray looked at him, "What?"

"Look at the rangers. You are working with one new ranger and three experienced ones. The last two years when they fought the riders, I have learned something. Poke Rangers don't fight viruses or monsters because they have to save the world. They save the world for the future," said Magbomb.

Ray turned around as he saw the rangers falling backwards, "Of course," he said to himself, "It doesn't matter about now. The journey can wait. However, what's more important now is fighting for my future… for the future of this region, for the future of this Earth!"

"Now," said Magbomb, "If you understand, then get on the battlefield and demolish the virus. I learned this from Professor Shinya, the five of you must work together as a team."

Ray nodded, "I see... I'm going!"

He started running off toward the battle. Magbomb nodded as he looked at him. He sighed as he disappeared back to the ship.

He grabbed his Poke Ball, "Seadra, use Hydro Pump!"

The Pokemon was released and it was released a mega blast of water toward the monster. Rhyblaster yelled as he fell backwards. He then looked up to see Ray kick him in the face. Ray landed on the ground gracefully with only two feet.

"Okay, virus," said Ray.

The rangers turned toward him. Felix looked at him, "Why? I thought your journey was more important!"

Ray turned toward Felix and punched him in the arm, "What's more important is fighting so I can go. Darren, my Astro Morpher!"

Darren looked at Ray as he gave him the Astro Morpher. Ray slid the Astro Morpher on to his left wrist.

"Install, Poke Rangers!" yelled Ray, as he went to activate his morpher.

_**3-3-5! Install!  
**_

Ray put his arms down and he was engulfed in blue light. His digital suit appeared. He was turning around in a 360 degree turn counterclockwise with the statistics on the screens. A green bar began to appear with a yellow line coming across. The bar flashed red and it said, "MORPHING COMPLETE." Felix was dressed in a blue suit with a yellow stripe that covered his shoulder blades. He had a white strip across his chest with blue, yellow, red, pink, and black on it. He had blue on top and blue below the belt. He had white gloves with blue arms. He had blue legs with white boots and had a white belt with a golden rectangle in the middle that had a triangle engraved in the middle. He had a blue blaster on the left hand side. His helmet was in the shape of a Lapras's head. On the black screen, there was a water type symbol.

Ray stood in the front of the rangers. Their crests began to light up.

"Red Space Ranger!"

"Black Space Ranger!"

"Blue Space Ranger!"

"Yellow Space Ranger!"

"Pink Space Ranger!"

Felix stood in the middle as he pointed downward and then across his chest, "Install! Poke Rangers…"

The rangers then put their hands out, "In Space!"

There was a background of multicolored lights behind them. Rhyblaster yelled as he turned to them, "Rhyblaster Virus!"

Ray turned toward the other rangers, "Combination Attack!"

The rangers nodded as they grabbed their weapons.

"Fire Saber!"

"Shadow Lance!"

"Aqua Axe!"

"Magnetic Stunner!"

"Psychic Pistol!"

The girls jumped up and used their attacks. Psychic and electric attacks hit the monster, regardless of its type. Ray and Darren jumped up on top of the girls as they used their weapons. Rhyblaster yelled as it fell and landed on the dirt. This left Felix. Felix yelled as he jumped up to attack. However, the drill started spinning.

"Wait!" said Ray, "You need to use your saber as a drill!"

Felix nodded, "Okay."

He jumped up and then the four rangers put their hands together. Felix landed on their hands and jumped up to do a twirl with his Fire Saber. He was engulfed in red light as he went to do its special attack.

"Fire Screw Attack!"

Rhyblaster yelled as his sword destroyed his horn. Rhyblaster had a big flower structure instead of a drill. Suddenly, Felix began to charge his sword.

"Fire Saber, Flint Strike!" yelled Felix.

As his sword charged up, it slaughtered Rhyblaster in two. The monster yelled as it exploded into a million pieces. The rangers jumped up in jubilee as they finished the monster without a problem. However, a blue figure appeared. Felix stood in front of them.

"Master Stryker!" yelled Felix.

"Hello, rangers," he said sarcastically, "I would like you to meet our new comrade. His name is Infectoid."

"Infectoid?" asked Angela.

Suddenly, she turned to see the Zubat creature biting her arm. She waved it off her as it screamed toward Master Stryker.

"That moron bit me," she said.

Suddenly, Master Stryker turned toward Infectoid, "Infectoid, what did I tell you to do?"

Infectoid nodded. He went toward Rhyblaster and bit it. The rangers looked at them.

Infectoid laughed as he took out a silver handheld device that was strapped around him, "Giant Virus Infection, BEGIN!"

Suddenly, the silver device began to shoot a green beam into Rhyblaster. The rangers watched as Rhyblaster began to grow ten times bigger. The rangers were appalled at what he could do. Suddenly, they got a call from the professor.

"Rangers, I see they know how to make monsters huge," said Prof. Shinya, "Fight him using the Astro Megazord."

"Of course," said Felix, "Ray, do you know how to surf?"

"Yep," said Ray, "What do we do?"

_**2-5-9! Install**_

As Rhyblaster was demolishing Petalburg City, the rangers hopped on their Cyber Sliders through the computer network. The rangers then saw a black hole. The mouth of the Kyogre opened as the rangers arrived in the Mega Ship. Magbomb was there as they saw the rangers head to the shuttle. Felix turned to him, "Magbomb, Battle Stations. Prepare for Megazord mode!"

Magbomb nodded as he ran toward the bridge. The rangers got into the shuttle deck.

"Clear moorings," said Felix, pressing the buttons.

"Moorings clear," said Ray, pressing a button.

"Engines on full impulse," said Darren. Pressing a couple of buttons, "They are on standby."

"Release docking clamps," said Felix, "Let's do it!"

The rangers then pressed the following numbers: _**5-4-1! Install**_

"STARSHIP FUSION!" yelled the rangers.

The Kyogre's head began to flip toward the front. The tail and the bottom half stretched downward. The tail transformed into two feet as it split in half. The fins of Kyogre folded down, making the arms of the Megazord. The shuttle transformed into the head of the Megazord, heading toward the ship. The shuttle head attached to the Megazord.

"Astro Megazord, Installation Complete," said the rangers.

"Engines on!" said Felix.

The Astro Megazord was flying toward the Earth's atmosphere. Rhyblaster turned around as he kept firing buildings as the Astro Megazord appeared on the ground.

"I don't think so," he said.

Felix laughed, "Astro Megazord Saber!"

The sword digitized and it was held. The sword slashed Rhyblaster's stomach twice in one shot. Rhyblaster then turned around and began to use its horn. Green beams came out of it. A blue shield appeared.

"Mirror Coat!" yelled Angela.

The lasers were reflected back. Felix pressed a blue button on the console. The Astro Megazord jumped up from the ground and it headed toward Rhyblaster.

"You're down, Game Over!" yelled Felix.

"Astro Megazord Saber! Digital Deletion!" yelled the rangers.

The sword slaughtered Rhyblaster. He yelled as blue sparks came from out of him. He fell down and exploded into a million pieces.

Back at the Mega Ship, Ray was in his quarters. He was dressed for bed as he went to make his own bed. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come," said Ray.

The door opened. It was Felix.

"What's up?" he asked.

Felix turned toward Ray as the door closed behind him, "Um… look. I understand if you want to go."

Ray shook his head, "I rather be in space and destroy viruses. The Hoenn Region can wait. You need a man who's good in science to defeat them."

Felix turned around, "Then are we friends?"

Ray nodded as he looked around, "Yep."

As the two shook hands, Ray turned toward him, "However…"

Felix looked at Ray. Ray smiled from ear to ear, "Guess what you need to do?"

Felix shook his head, "What?"

"I challenge you to a fencing match on the SimuDeck tomorrow morning," he said, smiling.

Felix turned to him, "Excuse me?"

Ray chuckled and he turned to Felix, "What's wrong? The ranger is too scared to face me?"

Felix put his arms across his chest and looked at him, "You're on."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Tara: Our first mission is here!**_

_**Felix: Alright, so we are heading to a different planet.**_

_**Magbomb: However, I have to save them. I save the day!**_

_**Rangers: SHUT UP, MAGBOMB**_

_**Magbomb: (gasps)**_

**Magbomb: Poke Rangers in Space- Chapter 4: Mission 1- Satellite Search **

* * *

A/N: Not bad, right? Hopefully, Ray learns a lesson. :D Well, please review. I hope you liked that I made a friendship grow between Felix and Ray. Let's see what happens next chapter… well, I will see what happens before you will. See ya.


	4. Mission 1: Satellite Search

A/N: Here it is, Chapter 4… enjoy!

* * *

In the Seashore House…

Geki and Sid were still cleaning the dishes from the past busy hours. They looked at each other as they were reading the newspaper that was there for at least an hour.

"So, new rangers," said Sid, "Interesting."

Geki nodded, "Yep."

Suddenly, the doors swung open. Two teenagers walked into the area. One person had red hair, reddish eyes and he was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans and behind him was a girl with long brown hair and blues. She wore a white t-shirt with yellow gloves. She wore blue jeans and brown shoes. Without a doubt, it was Matt Farrell with his laptop on his back and there was Violet Skycloud behind them.

"I'm sighing right now in relief," said Matt, "Look at this article."

Violet looked at it, "New Rangers Defeat Destructive Monster? How come…"

She looked up to see Geki and Sid minding their business. She turned to Matt and looked at him, "I understand that there was a disturbance, but how come we were NOT involved? Tara, Darren, and Angela… even Spencer should've been notified."

Matt looked at her, "Something tells me this is beyond Claydol's hands."

"What do you mean?" asked Violet.

Matt looked at her, "This is not our battle."

Violet turned around and she turned to see two people walking in the door. The two associates walked toward them. The teenagers had suspicious looks as they saw what was going on.

"Excuse me, are you Matt Farrell and Violet Skycloud?" he asked.

Matt and Violet turned to each other and nodded. The two of them gave them the signal to leave the building. Matt left a tip and walked out the door with Violet behind him. The doors swung open and they walked toward a limo.

"Excuse me," said Matt, "May we ask a simple question?"

"Yes," he said.

"What did we do?" asked Violet.

"Nothing," said one of the associates, "However, we need you to come with us."

Violet and Matt looked at each other and then turned around toward the two associates as they saw the huge shuttle that was on the beach.

"Where are we going?" they asked.

"To the Kyogre Mega Ship," said the two of them together.

Matt and Violet looked at each other. What were they talking about?

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evily)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(The shuttle flies out of the Kyogre Megaship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

Chapter 4: Mission 1- Satellite Search

_Based on: Power Rangers in Space Episode 6: Satellite Search_

_Megaranger Episode 5: Finish it! This is a Secret Move Battle_

* * *

In the Mega Ship, Felix and Ray were swinging back and forth with their fencing swords. They kept clanging as they continued battling each other. Felix then went over to stab Ray in the chest. The buzzer sounded. Felix laughed as he removed his helmet. His hair was covered in sweat.

"How's that?" he asked, wearing a red jumpsuit with a fencing sword attached to his left side. Ray sighed as he removed his helmet, "Fine."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of the communicator, "Computer, pause match and I need the exit," said Felix.

The match was paused. The exit door appeared in the middle of the fencing mat. Felix walked over and pressed a red button, "This is Felix."

"Hey, just want to say get showered and get dressed. We have P-NET officials and visitors coming to the ship," said Tara, "Estimated time… 10 minutes."

Felix nodded, "Alright. Ray, we need to leave."

Ray nodded, "Okay. Computer, save and end program."

The computer saved it and ended the program. They were now in a room that was a grid. It expanded throughout the whole entire place.

In the shuttle, the shuttle was leaving for space. Matt and Violet were surprised to see some people. For example, there was a man wearing a white t-shirt with a green vest and blue jeans. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Violet was shocked to see him, a Claydol, and a Sneasel monster with a leather jacket they saw.

"Barabas, Claydol, Spencer!" said Matt, "What are you doing here?"

Claydol nodded, "I don't know. Barabas and Spencer needed me, so I came for the ride. What about you?"

"Same reason," said Matt, "Did you hear about the new rangers?"

Barabas nodded, "Yep. From what I heard, it was made by humans."

Claydol looked at him, "SURELY NOT!"

Matt looked at Barabas, "I wonder who…"

Spencer looked at the Kyogre Mega Ship, "Is that the ship?"

Suddenly, they looked at the beautiful ship coming in orbit. The others watched as the door opened in the back. The shuttle docked in the back of the Kyogre Mega Ship. Meanwhile, Darren walked toward the airlock.

"Airlock 1 Pressurized," said Darren, "Alright, let them in."

The doors opened up. Violet walked outside into the ship. She then turned around to see Darren, smiling. Violet jumped up and tackled him. Spencer and Matt also walked around as they saw Darren on the ground.

"Darren?" asked the rangers, the old rider, and Claydol.

"Hi," said Darren.

Matt turned around, "That must mean…"

Darren escorted them to the bridge. There, they were sitting down on the bridge. Tara was sitting in the Communications Station, Ray was sitting in the Science Station. Angela was at the helm and Felix was in the Captain's chair.

"Oh my," said Angela. She ran up toward the old rangers and shook hands with them.

"How are you?" asked Violet, "This is where you eat and breathe?"

Claydol looked around to see Magbomb heading toward them. He hugged Barabas and Magbomb. They then turned toward the viewing screen. The shuttle departed, leaving them there and the picture of Professor Shinya appeared.

"Yes," said Felix.

"Hey," said Prof. Shinya, "I see we found the Turbo Rangers, Barabas, and Claydol, who was their assistant."

Claydol smiled, "I do my best!"

Professor Shinya nodded, "Okay, pal. Anyway, I brought you guys up there for something important. Listen carefully. Yesterday, PNET launched a probe into the farthest point in the Viridian Solar System. The probe however was shot down by some distortion wave. We are not sure if it's from **them **or just another wave. But, in that probe there was important information. This is your first mission: so, listen up. Your objective: Go to the Viridian 3 in the star system. You must… and I mean you must find the data disc that is stored in the probe. If it falls to anybody, we will lose all data on what's in space."

Felix nodded, "Understood."

"Alright, good luck," said Prof. Shinya.

Felix turned around to Matt and Violet. Spencer looked at him as he got out of the chair, "I'm sorry that we did not have a chance to introduce ourselves. I'm Felix. I am the captain of this ship and this is Ray, he's new too. He's the Science Officer."

Ray looked at Matt, "It's nice to meet you."

Matt nodded, "So, you are the new Blue Ranger? I like that."

Felix turned to Angela, "We got to go. Set a course for the Viridian Star System."

Violet and Matt sat on either side of the bridge. Matt sat in the Damage Control station next to Tara and Violet sat next to Angela with the navigation controls. Meanwhile, Magbomb sat at the Engineering Station and turned to Barabas, Spencer, and Claydol.

"I could use some help in the Engine Room, could you go down there? It's on Deck 11, I believe," said Magbomb.

The three of them nodded as they went to the elevator. Felix looked at Violet with a look of astonishment, "Course set," said Violet, sitting next to Angela.

Felix turned to Angela, "Hey, I have somebody else that can help navigate this thing."

Felix looked at Angela and then nodded, "Alright, Angela… Hyper Rush 6."

Angela nodded, "Alright, Warp 6. Hang on!"

The engines of the Kyogre began to expand and then in one second, it went to warp. The rangers held on as they saw stars turn into streams of light. It was like going into light speed.

Meanwhile, on Earth's computer network, Cyber D walked inside to meet Aquafina and Master Stryker. He picked up a black tape and turned to the others.

"What is it?" asked Master Stryker.

"The rangers are heading to the Viridian Star System," said Cyber D, "According to the tape that I used to record what PNET asked them to do."

"And?" asked Aquafina.

"Simple. Apparently, there's a data disk in the planet known as Viridian 3 in the star system. We need to get it. It could contain some **important **data," said Cyber D.

Master Stryker nodded, "Luckily for us, this place we're in can transform into a ship itself. Aquafina and Cyber D, prepare to leave the computer network!"

The two warriors nodded as they got on to the systems. Outside, the small pink dot expanded immensely. It then disappeared into the network. On Earth, it digitized to be a silver UFO with satellite pointers and lasers every 1,000 feet around the saucer with silver nacelles on the side.

"Set course for the Viridian Star System," said Master Stryker, "Match course and speed with the Mega Ship."

Aquafina nodded as she did so. The ship then began to go to warp.

Down on Earth, there was an underground area underneath where the Mossdeep Space Center was being reconstructed. Inside, there was a lab for PNET. Professor Shinya was drinking coffee and reading a book as he was doing the ranger reports for the two monsters that have been destroyed. However, a tall, bulky man came up toward him, breathing heavily.

"May I help you?" he asked, looking at the screen.

"Shinya," said the man. It sounded familiar. He turned around to notice Hank, Tara's step-father, "Why, Hank."

He brushed his newly dyed black hair as he sat down with the laptop, "You're not going to like this."

Shinya climbed over to see what Hank was doing. It was a screen of what happened, "This is what happened five minutes ago. Sensors picked up a severe Neji Virus signal and then it stopped."

"Meaning?" he asked.

"Well," said Hank, "I looked at all the computer systems. The Virus is gone in the computer network."

"So?" asked Shinya, "That's good. They must've killed themselves."

Hank turned around, "We're not done yet. UAFOH, thanks to Sean Fubrizzi has confirmed an unidentified UFO outside the planet heading toward the Viridian Star System. He gave us a picture to download."

"Investigate the ship using that picture," said Shinya, "This is not good."

Hank nodded as he continued on his work. Professor Shinya looked up at the ceiling, "This is not good at all."

Meanwhile, in space, the Kyogre Mega Ship was flying through the stars. There, the rangers had lunch in the café. Magbomb brought out the main course, which was Pot Roast with lettuce that came from Olivine Farms. The rangers smiled as they began to eat.

"So," said Matt, "What's it like to eat in a ship?"

"Well, even though we have a crew of six, Magbomb does the cooking for us," said Tara, eating it.

Spencer nodded, "Wait a minute. How many decks does this ship have?"

"15," said Matt, "I studied the whole ship when we first got on board."

Violet turned around, "I understand 30 or 40… but 6?"

Ray chuckled and looked at Violet, "As the old professor hath said, 'Until we defeat the Virus in our area, we can use this ship for any of our needs.'"

Violet looked at him, "Wow."

Tara looked at Matt as she was eating silently. Matt looked up at her as she continued. Matt looked at her gaze for a second. She stopped and turned to him. She then went back to eating.

"You've suddenly quieted down since the last time I saw you," said Matt, eating.

"It was a wild ride," said Tara, "Nothing like what happened before."

Felix nodded, "Yeah. Especially for me when we first encountered these viruses."

"So," said Spencer, "You said that this enemy you guys are facing is a computer virus? That somehow comes to our dimension to destroy us?"

Ray nodded as he ate his food, "More or less and they even made monsters like Mantina and Rhyblaster to combat them."

"So, it's just like every other war the Poke Rangers have faced. However, they are just computer bytes," said Violet.

Angela looked at her, "If you ever come up here again and we are in danger, I'm bringing you down to meet them. They are NOT like those…"

She kept stammering on what she said. Tara nudged her, "Guzzlers?"

"Yeah," she said, "Thanks."

Darren nodded as he finished eating. He sighed a huge relief as he went with the empty cup to the synthesizer. The synthesizer is a food and drink replicator. All that had to be done was pressing the red button and holding it to say what you want. He pressed a red button.

"Diet Ludicola with a sliced Pecha Berry," said Darren.

Suddenly, a black liquid filled the cup and a sliced Pecha Berry appeared to give it taste. It was bubbling as it finished. He sipped on the cup and sighed, "Not bad."

Spencer, amazed at what Darren did, looked at him, "You can make your own drinks?"

Felix nodded, "Yeah. Go up and ask what you would like."

Spencer looked at him. He got up and walked toward the replicator. He pressed the red button, "Fresh Water in a Bottle."

Suddenly, a blue beam came from the ceiling in the replicator, materializing a bottle of Fresh Water. Spencer opened up the cold drink and sipped it. It was real.

"Whoa," said Spencer, "Interesting!"

Felix looked at him, "Told you."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of the computer, "Attention Rangers, we have arrived in the Viridian Star System. All rangers to the bridge immediately, thank you."

Magbomb sighed, "I guess I'm cleaning up the mess."

Felix sighed, "For someone that used to be an enemy, you sure know how to cook."

Magbomb nodded, "I know. Where's Barabas?"

"Still on the bridge," said Felix, "He decided not to come down."

The rangers walked toward the café exit and they headed toward the bridge. The rangers got in the elevator and headed up toward the top. The doors swung open and there was a brown planet with red spots on either side. Ray sat down at the Science Station, "Class M Planet… Oxygen-Nitrogen. However, the temperature is very… hot."

"Hot?" asked Barabas, looking at the planet's structure, "Like how hot?"

"187 degrees Fahrenheit," said Ray, looking at his scanner.

"Angela, standard orbit," said Felix, sitting down at his chair. Angela nodded as she pressed a couple of buttons. The Kyogre Mega Ship dropped out of warp and it orbited around the planet.

Tara turned to Felix, "So, what do we do?"

Felix looked at her, "Well, since you're second in command, what's your decision?"

"I say we wear shorts and a light t-shirt," said Tara, "Then, teleport down there with our equipment to find the disc. We should split up to find them. Actually, this ship can scan for it too."

Matt looked at them, "You guys can go down there. Me, Violet, Spencer, Barabas, Magbomb, and Claydol can scan from up here. We'll do a quick search."

"Rangers, prepare to teleport down to the planet," said Felix. The rangers got up and walked toward the elevator, so they can head down to their quarters. They were wearing t-shirts that were loose in their ranger color and light shorts. They wore their Astro Morphers and had black hand-held scanners on their backs. The rangers headed to the transporter room with Matt on the transporter console. He set the coordinates on a top of a stable mountain on the scanner.

"Alright," said Matt, "If I remember correctly, the coordinates are set."

"If anything emerges on Earth, go back there and stop any of the viruses," said Tara, "We'll be fine."

"But, you'll be baking in the heat," said Matt.

"It doesn't matter," said Angela, looking at him, "You should know that our home comes first before the away team. This ship is equipped to come back at the highest warp velocity. We'll be fine."

"Oh," said Felix, "And you're in charge."

Matt nodded, "Okay. Stand by… good luck."

The rangers stood on the teleporter pads. Matt turned toward the lever and pulled it away from him. The lights kicked on and the rangers were teleported in their own ranger color.

On the desolate planet, it had a lot of volcanoes on either side, giving a red hue to the planet sky. It was hot, it was dry and it was windy. The hot desert sand was blowing like the wind. The five beams of light materialized on the top surface. Ray opened his eyes to see this, "WHOA! IT IS DAMN HOT!"

Tara turned around as she took out her scanner, "Alright, it gets extremely hot during the day. So, let's all search for the disc. We have our scanners?"

"Yeah," said Felix, "We'll go in teams. Darren and Ray come with me. Angela, go with Tara. We meet back here. Let's go."

_(Commercial Break)_

Back on Earth, the wonderful scientists were looking at the spaceship interior. It was red and filled with black spots.

"Professor," said Hank, "You need to see this."

Professor Shinya looked at him as they saw the space ship, "Oh my… what is all the black stuff."

"Viral material," he said.

Professor Shinya turned to him, "I knew it. They escaped to follow the rangers. They know about the disc. We got to contact them!"

Hank sighed, "You can't… they are too far away."

The professor looked at him and then went to activate his computer, "Watch me!"

He went to press a button and then it buzzed, "Damn! Hopefully, they get it."

Meanwhile, around orbit, the Turbo Rangers, along with Claydol, Barabas, and Magbomb were doing scans. After a couple of minutes, they found a yellow dot on the planet surface.

"Well, it seems we found something on the magnetic scanner," said Violet.

"Bring it up," said Matt.

The screen showed the view of the planet and it magnified to be a silver disc on the edge of a volcano. There were also five dots heading toward the same area.

"Good," said Matt, "They can get there, grab the disk, and we can finally-."

Barabas looked at him, "Don't be too certain. There's a battle cruiser heading this way. The shields are up."

Violet nodded as she looked at the scanner at Ray's station, "Barabas is right. And… there are viruses on the ship."

Spencer turned around, "Could it be?"

Suddenly, they saw the silver battle cruiser park kilometers away from the planet. It started shooting a green beam at the planet surface.

"Alright," said Matt, "Yellow Alert."

The main light kicked off and yellow flashing lights appeared, "I'm going to get out of orbit. Better be seen than hidden. Spencer, contact Felix."

"Right," said Spencer, putting on the headset, "Felix, this is Spencer, come in."

The rangers met up at the black parts of the planet. They were all sweaty, yet the hot wind brushed it off. Felix saw his Astro Morpher glowing, "Yeah?"

"The good news is you are heading toward the disc. The bad news is… the Neji Virus is here too," said Spencer.

Angela turned around toward Felix, "They want the disc too."

"Alright, we'll be quick. We'll call you when we get it," said Felix, "Rangers, let's go!"

The five rangers were running up the volcanic mountain. Flames were erupting, but debris didn't fall. They kept running till they saw the yellow blimp right in front of them. Ray and the others started digging as quickly as they could. A silver disc appeared in front of them. Ray nodded as he picked it up and put it in a brown box.

"Mission Accomplished," said Ray.

Felix nodded, "Matt, prepare to-."

BOOM! A green beam came out of nowhere. The rangers yelled as they were nearly blown to smithereens by green beams. The Space Rangers landed on the desolate ground. Aquafina appeared with her purple like grunts. Behind her was another monster. It was a Crawdaunt with Kingler like claws that were made of steel and black eyes that were sharp and keen. Aquafina giggled as she appeared.

"I would like the disk," she said, "For the sake of the virus and PNET's future."

Felix shook his head, "No way. Rangers, let's go!"

Suddenly, Crawdatron released red beams from its claws. The rangers yelled as they were hit by another laser beam. He laughed as he walked toward them.

"No way you are going to stop us," he said.

Felix sighed, "I guess we'll have to fight, so we can keep the damn disk! Astro Morphers, online!"

The rangers nodded as they opened their morphers to the nine digit number. The rangers then stretched their right hands out.

"Rangers, let's install!" said Felix.

"Okay," said the rangers.

"Install, Poke Rangers!"

_**3-3-5! Install!**_

The Astro Morphers began to glow as the rangers stood together in one line. In a five way split-screen, the rangers then began to materialize into their digital suits.

_**MORPHING COMPLETE! **_

"Red Space Ranger!"

"Black Space Ranger!"

"Blue Space Ranger!"

"Yellow Space Ranger!"

"Pink Space Ranger!"

The crests on their heads lit up. Felix put his right hand in the shape of a gun, "Install! Poke Rangers…"

"In Space!"

Aquafina withdrew her bow and pointed toward them, "Kill them!"

The Neji Soldiers started running around. Felix jumped up and kicked them in the face. He then jumped up and shot them down with the Astro Blaster. Near the top of the volcano, Tara was facing the couple of the viruses single-handedly. Darren punched the crud out of the soldiers, deliberately. Meanwhile, Ray and Angela fought Crawdatron and Aquafina. Aquafina used her bow and shot Angela in the chest. She yelled as she fell down.

"Magnetic Stunner!" she said.

A yellow electric blast came out of her weapon. Aquafina yelled as she was electrified by the high voltage. She then used her arrows. Angela ducked as it hit the wall. It destroyed the rock simultaneously. Next, Ray was fighting Crawdatron. Crawdatron's metallic claw crushed Ray in the chest. He landed on the ground.

"Aqua Axe! Spinning Hydro Slash!" said Ray.

As he jumped up, he slashed the monster across the chest. The rangers then turned toward Ray and they watched as the monster started yelling at them. Felix then charged up his Fire Saber.

"Fire Saber! Saber Strike!"

The sword crushed Crawdatron. It yelled as it exploded into a million pieces. Aquafina shook her head, "INFECTOID!"

The bat appeared from the sky and landed on the ground, "Make him grow," she said, "I'm going to blow this planet up… and I might as well make you guys die with it. Capture Arrow!"

The rangers began to dodge, but the arrows from her bow swung around the five of them, tying them together. The bat bit the monster and pressed a button on his chest.

"Giant Virus INFECTION!" he yelled.

Suddenly, the green beam caused Crawdatron to grow to massive proportions. Aquafina giggled, "Even though I couldn't get the disk, Master Stryker would like it destroyed if he can't have it. Crawdatron, destroy this planet!"

Crawdatron yelled as it opened its claw. A golden beam shot the mountain top. It blew to a million pieces. Aquafina disappeared back to the ship. Cyber D and Master Stryker turned to them with Infectoid behind them.

"Do you have the disk?" asked Master Stryker.

"No, but since the rangers were resistant, I summoned Crawdatron to destroy the planet," she said.

Master Stryker nodded, "Good idea. Maybe the rangers will fall this time. Time to head back to the Computer Network on Earth!"

The ship then disappeared back home. Matt looked at it, "It's gone."

"Something happened," said Violet.

"Uh, guys," said Magbomb, "We do have a problem. Aquafina sent a monster at enormous proportions to destroy the planet with the rangers."

"That's not good!" said Claydol, "What do we do?"

"We can transform into the Astro Megazord," said Magbomb.

Spencer and Violet turned to Matt, "Agreed. Battle Stations, prepare for Astro Megazord transformation. Barabas, Spencer, and Violet, we got to head to the shuttle bay."

The rangers nodded as they headed toward the shuttle. The lights instantly went from yellow to red with the alarms going off. The four of them got into the ship cockpit. Matt pressed a button, "Magbomb, what's the code for the ship?'

"541," said Magbomb.

"Alright," said Matt, "This is new for us… hold on."

_**5-4-1! INSTALL**_

"Starship Fusion, in progress!" yelled the computer.

The Kyogre's head began to flip toward the front. The tail and the bottom half stretched downward. The tail transformed into two feet as it split in half. The fins of Kyogre folded down, making the arms of the Megazord. The shuttle transformed into the head of the Megazord, heading toward the ship. The shuttle head attached to the Megazord.

"Install, Astro Megazord," said Matt.

The Astro Megazord's boosters went online and the Megazord headed down toward Earth. Crawdatron turned around and looked at it.

"So, the rangers have a Megazord? It won't matter. Time to blow up the volcano!" he said. He marched over to the volcano next to them as the rangers were struggling.

"How the hell do we get out of this?" asked Angela, struggling. Suddenly, she turned around to see Violet, morphed with the Rolling Batons.

"Guys!" said Violet, "Rolling Baton!"

She threw the attack at the rope. It broke in half. The rangers then teleported to the cockpit of the Astro Megazord and they quickly activated their systems.

"Thanks, Matt. We can handle it," said Felix.

Matt nodded as he got out of the chair, "Alright, Astro Megazord Saber!"

The golden saber materialized in the hand of the Astro Megazord. The sword slashed Crawdatron a couple of times. However, Crawdatron opened its claw and bit its hand. The rangers yelled as sparks flew. The sword fell down.

"Shield 2 is down on left arm," said Angela.

"It's really weird," said Matt, "Maybe, we can find its weakness."

Angela nodded, "Good point. Digital Camera, activate!"

Her crest lit up as she looked at the monster. A grid appeared and there was a red dot on the chest of Crawdatron.

"We need to find a way to get to the weak spot. It's there alright," said Angela.

Felix nodded, "Personal Computer, activate!"

His crest appeared as he saw the Astro Megazord Saber, it turned into a whip and it lashed on a creature. The grid disappeared.

"I see," he said, "Watch out!"

Crawdatron laughed as he released two claws of beams. The rangers were shaking as the shields started to buckle. Claydol and Magbomb were hugging for dear life. Barabas turned toward Angela, "What are we doing? The shields are buckling."

Suddenly, the Astro Megazord's saber was picked up. The yellow light appeared on the sword.

"Astro Megazord Whip!" yelled Felix.

The saber lashed a yellow beam at the monster. It went straight through his heart. He yelled as he fell down. The Astro Megazord then began to boost up as its saber was withdrawn.

"Astro Megazord Saber, Digital Deletion!" yelled the Rangers.

The sword crashed down on the monster. Crawdatron yelled as he fell into the volcano. A major eruption occurred. Ray nodded as he took the brown box with the silver disk inside, "Mission accomplished."

"Magbomb, set a course for Earth. Disengage Megazord mode and stand down battle stations," said Felix, smiling.

The Megazord flew up in the air. They fly into space as lava and rocks exploded onto the ground surface with smoke flying. The Astro Megazord transformed into the Kyogre Megazord and it headed straight back to Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the computer network…

"Home, sweet home," said Cyber D.

"Great," said Aquafina, "Now, we can…"

She was watching as the Kyogre Mega Ship appeared in Earth's orbit, "Crawdatron's destroyed?"

Master Stryker laughed as he turned toward her, "Master Nejirous won't be pleased with what you did."

"He better not know," she said with anger.

Cyber D nodded in response to what Master Stryker said. He grinned from ear to ear as he petted her. However, Aquafina looked at him with anger, "Damn you…"

Back on Earth, Matt, Violet, Spencer, Claydol, and Barabas were sitting on the transporter pads. Felix looked at him, "Hey, thanks for getting us out of this jam."

Violet nodded, "It's okay."

"Next time you go on another mission, give us a call," said Spencer, "It was fun."

"Please," said Barabas.

Claydol smiled, "Rangers, thank you, until we meet again."

Felix nodded as he pressed the red button and pulled the lever. The rangers were then teleported down to the surface. The rangers then looked at each other.

"I think we deserve to relax once we transmit the data disk to Professor Shinya," he said, "Who's with me?"

The rangers nodded with a smile.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**Ray: That was an awesome mission!**_

_**Darren: However, it's my turn! Next Episode… We get to encounter a depressed monster… that made me depressed and it's up to me to finish them off.**_

_**Tara: Don't we have a new combination move!?**_

_**Darren: Don't tell them Tara. Install!**_

**Poke Rangers in Space- Chapter 5: Depressed Darren**

_**Angela: Have a nice day! **_

A/N: I know, wasn't that awesome for them to go to another star system? There will be more episodes like this. Also, today is also a special day for me. So, please read and review!!!!!! If you review, you can criticize... I can take it. :)


	5. Depressed Darren

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Chapter 5!

It also just hit me (this is for the readers that jumped in this chapter), if you guys are wondering about Angela, Tara, and Darren's past, etc… you may need to read the following fics from the very beginning.

**Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers** - Before them, there were eight original rangers. I would take my time… it's 130 episodes. (3 seasons)

**Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive**- The sequel (Season 4)

**Poke Rangers Turbo- **The sequel after Overtech Overdrive (Season 5)

I just want to thank Blue Bongo, NashWalker, and Cyborg-Lucario for reviewing and adding my story to their favorites or story alerts. In addition I also want to thank Starfighter364 for Angela and ClarinetWrathArineko for Tara. I forgot about Psyduck Ranger's Darren too. Did I forget about NashWalker's character Ray as well? Hmm… Just kidding, I didn't.

* * *

_Last time on Poke Rangers in Space…_

_Felix and Ray meet Darren, Tara, Angela. They get sent through a network in Mossdeep Space Center when the virus attacks. They then become the Poke Rangers in Space. The viruses sent down monsters, but the Astro Megazord slaughtered them one by one. Especially, recently... Mabgomb, Matt, Violet, Spencer, Barabas, and Claydol joined the rangers on the quest for a secret disk. But, they nearly were destroyed. However, the mission was accomplished. Now, for the next episode!_

* * *

It was a beautiful day on Route 104… for Pokemon training. Darren was using Treecko to use his attacks without any problem. He knew Pound. He was just trying to use Slam. However, he was being too soft on a couple of trees.

"Attack it harder! You want to slam into them, not tap them!" yelled Darren. The Black Space Ranger sighed as he was in the forest. Suddenly, he turned to hear rustling in the bushes. He looked at the bushes, "Strange."

He continued as he saw Treecko tapping them softly on the bushes. However, somebody came out and yelled at him. Darren yelled and Treecko smacked the entity in the stomach. Darren turned around and gasped as Ray was on the ground.

"RAY!" yelled Darren, "I'm… I'm…"

Ray looked at him as he felt the bruise, "It's okay… ouch."

Darren looked at Treecko. The Treecko took out a stick and shoved it into his mouth with a clueless look. He sighed as he turned toward him, "Friends?"

Ray looked at him as he was rubbing his stomach, "Yeah, okay."

A couple of minutes later, Ray was releasing his Seadra and Kingdra in the water and his Heracross was sitting on the ground, drinking a jar of sap that Ray got from trees.

"For once, we can get out of the ship and actually have some fun for a change," said Darren.

Ray looked at him, "Yeah… I think we had too much fun living in space."

"It's fun doing all of these things… I feel happy doing it," said Darren, smiling. Ray turned toward him and then looked at the sky, "So, Darren. Any stories you want to tell me?"

Darren looked at him, "What?"

"Do you have any stories of when you were a Turbo Ranger?" asked Ray, "Come on, you got to tell me these things."

"Really?" asked Darren.

Ray nodded, "Yep."

Darren nodded, "Well, I remember one. It was in 2009… and it was the weirdest thing that happened to me. I was a vampire."

Ray turned around as he looked at him with a look, "You're a vamp?"

"NO!" said Darren, "You're smarter than that! I meant I was under someone's spell!"

Ray looked at him, "Whoa… Alright, I never let you explicate it more. Sorry."

Darren nodded, "It's okay."

Ray looked at him again with a look in his eyes, "You might as well continue…"

Meanwhile, in Lilycove City, Violet, Angela and Tara went to do the craziest things in the world… shop. And the best part was that they brought Felix along with them for the ride. You all know what that means.

"Come on!" said Tara, as she was walking with her purse in her hand. Angela looked around toward Felix, "Just look at him."

Violet giggled, "Come on!"

Felix sighed as he was carrying boxes of clothes, "The other guys should've came, right Torchic?"

Torchic nodded as he clawed himself on Felix's head. Violet looked at him as they were walking to the Hydro Shooter, which was disguised as a jeep that could take them to Slateport City.

"You said," said Violet, "That you wanted to get out of that ship. You were too lazy to train with Darren. So, you went shopping with us. Deal with it."

Derek laughed on the computer screen, the Hydro Shooter's main computer, "I see somebody doesn't want to shop?"

Felix turned to the computer, "He speaks."

"Yes," said Tara, "This car is known as a 'Legendary Car' for a reason."

Felix sighed as he sat down in the car seat, "Okay… I get it. Feel free to yell at me."

Tara turned toward him, "What's your problem?"

Felix sighed as he looked at her, "Let's just get back to Slateport."

The car started and Violet pressed the gas. Behind the grass, Cyber D was watching them with his black binoculars, "So, they love to be happy… I think it's time to upset them… big time."

He then disappeared into the ground surface, undetected by PNET software. The winds were picking up on the East Coast of Lilycove. The rangers and the citizens of Hoenn have no idea what Cyber D had planned.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evily)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(The shuttle flies out of the Kyogre Megaship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 5: Depressed Darren

* * *

In the spaceship, the Virus generals were watching as Cyber D was creating something… unique. Master Stryker was surprised that he would take such an act. However, for Aquafina, she was quite surprised as she watched him.

"This is weird," she said.

"I know," said Master Stryker. He walked toward Cyber D, "What are you doing?"

"I have a plan," he said, looking at them, "I think it's time to make the world… sad."

Infectoid fell down from the ceiling as he heard this thing, "What do you mean?"

"Everybody's happy. It burns my soul," he said. His voice was bitter and monotonous as he continued working on his monster.

"So, you plan to rid the world of happiness. How?" asked Master Stryker.

"Simple. Sadman's DNA," he said, as he pressed the trigger.

A couple of minutes later, there was a Drowzee looking monster, but with dark gray lower body and white upper body. And his head looks like a sad human but with a Drowzee head as a hat. He's got a big calligraphy pen that he uses as a weapon too.

"Meet the monster that will corrupt data files and make all the people depressed. Some more than others," said Cyber D.

Sadman giggled as he looked at them, "It's nice to see you."

Master Stryker nodded as he walked toward him, "Head to the computers, and corrupt their databases! I would start with… PNET!"

Sadman nodded as he walked toward Master Stryker, "Your wish is my command."

He teleported from their base and went through a couple of systems in the network. After a couple of systems, it materialized into the PNET's control room. He laughed as he took his black pen and started marking the computer. He laughed as he felt some data files being stored.

"PNET is doomed," he said.

He then materialized in blue light as the data files were being downloaded and corrupted. Inside the main control room, Dr. Shinya and Hank were eating sushi on their lunch break.

"Hmm… no contact from those viruses," said Dr. Shinya.

"I wouldn't say that," said Hank, "They're here alright. At least we got the data disk back from the planet. Anything?"

"I didn't download or install the disk yet," said Dr. Shinya.

The associate nodded. Suddenly, red lights were flashing with an annoying alarm sound. They walked toward the control room as they saw a big virus on the main screen.

"Professor, someone's corrupting and downloading files," he said.

The Professor sighed as he and Hank walked into the computer room as quickly as he could. He opened the silver door. The two of them saw a black N and blue beams surrounding it.

"What?" asked Professor Shinya, "Contact the rangers at once!"

Hank turned toward him, "Told you they weren't dormant."

The Professor nodded as he walked out the door. They needed to do something… FAST!

* * *

Route 104…

Ray and Darren sighed as they were sitting down on the beautiful grass area. However, there was a major interruption on their Astro Morphers, "Yes?" asked Darren.

"Rangers," said Magbomb, "P-NET has found a virus in the Rustboro Area. He's collecting files and corrupting him. You need to destroy him before all of Hoenn's files are sent to P-NET. I'll contact the others and send you the Cyber Sliders."

Darren nodded, "We're on our way."

Ray took out his three Poke Balls and returned all three Pokemon. Darren returned his Treecko. The two rangers stood up on the rocky beach. No one was in sight.

"Let's do it," said Darren, "Ready?"

Ray nodded, "Yep."

"Install, Poke Rangers!"

_**3-3-5! INSTALL!**_

In a two-way split screen, they transformed into their digital suits.

**MORPHING COMPLETE**

Darren then reached over to his morpher, "Cyber Sliders, install!"

_**2-5-9! INSTALL**_

From the sky, two galactic surfboards appeared with engine jets on the bottom. One was black and one was blue. Darren and Ray jumped on their sliders and they were sent through the network. The two of them were going through streams of light as they were heading toward Rustboro City.

Meanwhile, Sadman was finishing the city as he wrote N in black letters, making everybody scream, cry and do things that made them depressed. He even wrote N on the Devon Corporation. He began downloading files.

"Hee…," said Sadman, "So much information!"

Suddenly, he yelled as a black hole opened in the sky. He gasped as two streams of black and blue materialized on the ground. Ray turned around, "Nice to see you!"

"Virus!" yelled Darren, "What is your intention?"

He started laughing as he turned to them, "Nothing!"

The rangers turned around as they pressed the buttons for their weapons (461) and their personal weapons appeared.

"I think it's time to teach you a listen," he said.

"Then come and get me," he said, "Sniff…"

Ray nodded as he jumped up from the ground. He used his Aqua Axe and slashed his stomach. He then let Darren jump on top of him. Darren jumped up with his Shadow Lance.

"Night Slash!"

As the lance came down on top of him, Sadman stuck the pen in his chest and drew an N. Darren yelled as he fell down on the ground. He watched as he saw his data being sent toward him.

"Ooh," said Sadman, "Sniff… so much data. I love it."

He yelled as he felt the blue glow coming from his chest. He then turned to see Darren's crest light up. Sadman turned around and used his pen. A rainbow blast shot Darren in the chest.

"Uh-uh. Not the greatest time to use your inhibitor on me. I already know how to de-morph you. 3-3-5! Install!" he said.

Suddenly, Darren gasped as a purple beam engulfed him. He was then digitzed out of his suit. Sadman then wrote a big black N on his forehead. Ray turned around as he saw Darren on the ground, sitting there sniffling. Ray looked at him and then turned to Sadman.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Simple," said Sadman, "Darren is now… upset."

Ray turned to him, "You…"

"And you're next. I'm going to get the data on you too."

Ray started to back away as he withdrew his Aqua Axe. He stood behind Ray with his powerful weapon. Suddenly, the three rangers teleported next to him right before the attack occurred. It was Angela, Tara, and Felix, who were making sure they were okay.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Angela, looking at them.

"Yeah," said Ray, "Let's get Darren out of here."

The rangers nodded as they grabbed Darren. Sadman laughed as he went to draw on them. Ray sighed as he reached out his morpher, "Magbomb, Teleport us!"

As Sadman went to use his pen, the rangers felt themselves materialize back to the ship. Sadman yelled as he looked around, "No way… Well, at least I have Black Space Ranger's files. The rangers will be destroyed in an instant."

He walked down the stairs that led to the main city. He saw the Rustboro Gym sitting there. He laughed as he barged inside and started writing a black N on the battlefield. He laughed as he felt blue streams of data enter his neurons. He turned to see Roxanne, who was surprised.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Don't tell me what to do," he said, "Now, to make you sad."

He jumped on her. Struggling, Roxanne released Geodude and Nosepass. The two Pokemon went toward Sadman. Sadman drew the two Ns on their heads. They started crying immediately. Roxanne gasped, "NO! LET ME GO!"

Sadman laughed as he took the pen and stroke a big black N on her forehead. She started screaming as she began to cry. Sadman laughed as he got all the data files.

"More sadness… better than nothing," he said, "And now… I can head to the Devon Corporation," he said, smiling.

_(Darren smiles at the camera as he winks at it. He has a piece of paper and a pen out- Commerical Break)_

* * *

_(The Black Space Ranger appeared on the screen- Commerical End)_

On the Mega Ship, with the exception of Darren, the other rangers were looking at the visual screen. Ray popped in the tape of the recent battle into the Science Station. The rangers turned off the lights as the battle was shown. Tara and the others began to analyze it. When Sadman approached Darren, Ray quickly paused the tape. He turned on the main lights and turned to the other rangers. He began to clear his throat as he took out the white report from him.

"It seems that when Sadman marked Darren with his pen… he downloaded some of the most important PNET information. He even got who he really was, his bio as a ranger and he even knows what moves we will make," said Ray, "This monster must've been sent to corrupt and steal data so that way the virus can obtain knowledge on what to do."

"So, that way," said Angela, looking at Ray, "They can find a weakness."

Ray nodded and turned to Magbomb. Magbomb sighed, "Well, with that hypothesis, why was Darren in a mood? He's in his quarters."

"It makes sense," said Tara, "Sadman can corrupt files… it can corrupt people too, emotionally."

Angela sighed as she got up from her station, "I'll be back."

The rangers looked at her. Angela went toward the elevator, "Relax, I'm not leaving the ship."

The rangers sighed. Felix turned around, "Well, make it quick. This is very important."

"I know," she said, smiling as she stepped into the elevator. The grey doors closed behind her. She pressed the yellow button. The elevator came down toward their quarters. She kept walking on the deck to see a door open. It was Darren's quarters. She walked inside to see Darren in the bathroom. He was shirtless as he was looking at what he saw. A big black N was plastered onto his chest with tears coming down his cheeks.

"Why… me?" he asked.

Angela turned around as she looked at him, "Can we talk?"

Darren looked at her and then looked at the mirror. He started to crack up as he began to talk, "Why talk? I made a big mistake. I shouldn't have battled him."

Angela looked at him as he lay on the bed. She sat on the chair next to his desk. His quarters was grey with a wooden desk and a laptop computer to do his journalists stuff. There was a bed that was covered in black sheets that Darren was laying on. There was a window that filled space with stars beyond belief and there was a bathroom next to it. She sighed as she looked at him. Angela looked at him as he started sobbing. She stood there silently. What could she say to him? Well, she decided to either to feel his pain or snap out of it and move on. She stood up and decided to take a big breath.

"Darren," she said. She walked over to the bed. Darren looked up as she saw her eyes staring down at his, "Let me tell you something. I know what this monster did to you and I know other people down there have felt the same way, but there is a way to get rid of this."

Darren looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Angela looked at him and then pressed the black button on his bed. The door closed as she looked at him, "Do I have to spell it out for you? I mean, you are acting just like Matt right now when we fought with him. We have faced our zords being stolen, and replaced with new ones. We stood together and faced King Speed. You are upset because of some stupid black N on your damn body? So…," she said, "How stupid can you possibly be?"

Darren stood there silently. She looked at him as he saw his head down. Angela sighed as she looked at him, "Look," she said, "You need to stop crying about your miserable self, and pull yourself together."

Darren looked up at her as she reached her hand out, "Come on," she said, "Take my hand."

Darren looked at her hand. He wasn't sure what to think or say. He stood up carefully and stretched his hand out to greet hers. Angela gripped it very tightly, causing him to grip it strongly. The rangers looked at each other. Angela and Darren were silent for a couple of minutes. They, not realizing, got closer a little bit. However, it was interrupted by the sound of the alarm. Darren looked down again and Angela stepped on his foot. He looked at her. She sighed as she pressed the intercom, "Yeah?"

"Sadman's back in Rustboro and he's going to use his calligraphy at the Devon Building," he said.

Angela nodded as she ran out the door. As Darren slipped his shirt back on, he began to think of what happened at the battle.

"Angela's right. I got to pull myself together," he said, "But, he knows my moves. How can I help them? I'll get pulverized."

He began to think. He walked over to the wooden drawer and withdrew his Astro Blaster from the drawer. He removed the top piece. He then reached his hand out for the Shadow Lance. It was placed on top of the Astro Blaster with the top piece on top. It latched on to it. Darren chuckled with tears coming down, "That's it."

Angela then walked back to Darren's quarters with his new weapon. She was astonished, "You have an idea, don't you?"

Darren nodded, "Yep, let's go."

The two of them nodded as they went toward the jump tubes. The rangers popped out of the Mega Ship using their Cyber Sliders. They arrived on the pavement of Rustboro City. Sadman got the files of everything as he took out his pen.

"Sniff… Perfect, the memory of everything I have is in here," he said, laughing away. Suddenly, he turned around to see a black hole appear in space. Five rangers hopped off of it. Darren stood in the middle as he looked at Sadman.

"Sadman, thank you for making me cry like a little girl," he said, sniffling, "However, we will destroy you."

Darren ran toward him with anger as he punched Sadman in the face. Sadman jumped up to write another N on him, but Darren grabbed the pen and threw it in the air. He kicked Sadman in the chest.

"I can finally get my happiness back… sniff... Astro Blaster!"

A blue beam came out of the blaster destroying the pen. A splash of blue drops appeared. Darren was then thrown on the ground. He was stomped on and trampled. The Sadman began to cry as he headbutted Darren in the stomach. Darren yelled as he fell backwards. Felix stood next to him as he looked at what they were dealing with.

"I know how you fight," he said, laughing.

Darren nodded, "I know. But, I'm happy, peppy and ready to kill you. Let's try that new attack, Angela. Weapons, out!"

The rangers nodded as they took out their weapons. Darren removed the top part and placed the Shadow Lance on top. The other rangers did the same thing with their own weapons.

"Fire Sniper!" yelled Felix.

"Shadow Sniper!" yelled Darren.

"Aqua Sniper!" yelled Ray.

"Magnetic Sniper!" yelled Angela.

"Psychic Sniper!" yelled Tara.

They aimed their snipers at Sadman. Sadman looked at it, "That wasn't in your database," he said.

"It is now," said Darren.

The weapons began to glow red, purplish-black, blue, yellow, and pink as they stood together with their weapons aimed.

"Sniper Blast!" yelled the rangers.

Five beams of energy combined into one Poke Ball. The ball opened up and engulfed Sadman. Sadman yelled as he fell on to the ground. An explosion occurred. The rangers nodded as Darren looked at the others. He turned to Angela. Angela smiled as she put her Magnetic Sniper up in the air, "I knew you could do it."

Darren smiled, "I know. However…"

They turned to see Infectoid walking toward them, "Hello… if you don't mind, it's Giant Virus Infection time!"

He bit Sadman in the neck and energized the energy beam. The Drowzee like virus appeared and he was roaring at the rangers.

"It's time for you to die," he yelled, "Sniff… Sniff…"

Darren looked at him in disgust, "You big baby!"

He turned to the others as he pressed the following numbers… _**2-5-9! Install!**_

Quickly, the rangers teleported to their Mega Ship. The rangers got into the shuttle. Magbomb was on the bridge with red flashing lights as he sent the Mega Ship toward Earth's atmosphere. Sadman looked up as he saw the Kyogre Mega Ship floating toward Rustboro City. Magbomb stopped engines, "Ready, when you are."

"Launch Shuttle," said Felix.

_**1-0-8! INSTALL!**_

The shuttle launched out of the Mega Ship. Darren nodded as he pressed the following buttons, "Starship Fusion!"

_**5-4-1! INSTALL!**_

The Kyogre's head began to flip toward the front. The tail and the bottom half stretched downward. The tail transformed into two feet as it split in half. The fins of Kyogre folded down, making the arms of the Megazord. The shuttle transformed into the head of the Megazord, heading toward the ship. The shuttle head attached to the Megazord.

"Installation Complete," said the rangers, "Astro Megazord!"

The Megazord landed on the ground. Sadman took out his pen and started writing things. He then swung the pen toward the left. Silver daggers came out of it. The shields deflected the daggers. However, the ship was shaking immensely. Darren sighed as he looked at him. He pressed a red button.

"Let's try Shard Punch!" yelled Darren.

The fist came across Sadman so fast that he didn't feel the impact, just pain. He then was kicked in the air. He fell down on to the ground. He yelled as he drew black lightning bolts. Black bolts of lightning electrocuted the Megazord. Darren shook his head, "Shields are at 90 percent."

Felix nodded, "I think it's time we finish him… Astro Megazord Saber!"

The saber materialized in gold light. A mysterious yellow light surrounded the sword.

"Astro Megazord Whip," said Darren.

The whip lashed Sadman across the face a couple of times. He yelled as he landed on the dirt. He then looked up as he saw the yellow whip to act like a big sword. He was stabbed right through. He yelled as he felt the pain very excruciating.

"Now," said Darren, "The finisher!"

The Astro Megazord walked toward Sadman. He looked as the saber was charged to full power.

"Astro Megazord Saber, Digital Deletion!" yelled Darren.

The sword came across Sadman. Sadman yelled as he felt the sword slice the stomach like a sword. He yelled as blue sparks flew out of his body. He landed on the ground and exploded into a million pieces.

* * *

Inside the virus…

Cyber D was astonished at what happened. He turned toward Aquafina and Master Stryker, "Bad move…"

Aquafina looked at him. He smacked him in the face. He looked at her, "How DARE you!? You can't do that to me!"

Aquafina looked at him, "I have a plan. Thanks to Sadman, the Devon Corporation may have something to do with what I want to do next."

The two generals looked at her. Aquafina grinned as she looked at the Devon Corporation building. She then saw Master Nejirous's signal.

"He's hailing," she said.

"Let him be," said Master Stryker.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Mega Ship…

Darren was in his quarters, typing his next entry into his log so he can give it to Luann for another newspaper edition. He just finished taking a long hot shower and he also finished typing. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with white pants. He also had black slippers. He yawned as he went toward the bed. However, the door was beeping.

"Yes?" he asked as he got into the sheets.

The doors opened up. It was Angela dressed up in a white t-shirt with yellow pants. She also had yellow Psyduck slippers as she looked at him, "Hey."

Darren looked at her, "Look… that was not me."

Angela nodded, "I know. It's great to have the old Darren back."

Darren looked at her as she walked toward his bed and kissed him on the cheek. Darren looked at the sheets and then fell backwards. Angela giggled as she walked out of his quarters, "See you tomorrow morning…"

Darren looked at her as the doors closed behind her. Darren looked at the sky and then at her, "First Violet, now Angela? I guess yellow is my favorite color!"

* * *

**End of Chapter…**

_**Darren: I can't believe that happened to me… I never ever cried like that in my life.**_

_**Tara: That was funny to see you cry like that… princess. Anyway…**_

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Tara: My diary!**_

_**Angela: What?**_

_**Luke: Hi, if you don't go out with me, I will expose this to everybody!  
Aquafina: I think it's time we send a monster down to destroy that building.**_

_**Prof. Shinya: That building has plutonium. It could explode in seconds!**_

_**Ray: The Mega Tank is online! Install!  
**_

**Poke Rangers in Space: Chapter 6- When Push Comes to Shove…**

_**Master Stryker: KABOOM!**_

* * *

A/N: A really dramatic chapter, yet with a twist. I'm sure you guys are wondering what was I thinking when I wrote it, but I thought about showing Darren's inner self. Not to mention, Darren and Angela were never interested with each other in Turbo, yet Darren was interested in Violet. So, there will be a love triangle between the three… hopefully. So, please stay tuned.

This episode will premiere with Chapter 7 on February 13, 2010. Because it relates to Valentine's Day. Then, Chapter 8 will appear on February 20th. Then, no chapters until March... I'm on vacation. :)

Read and Review...


	6. When Push Comes to Shove

A/N: Hello, readers. I'm pretty excited to write the next chapter. So, I hope you read and review!!! Reviews help me… a lot with what I need to correct. =D

So, let's go!

* * *

(I don't own the lyrics to "When I Look at You"- by Miley Cyrus)

Tara sighed as she was on the beach playing the piano. The wind was blowing softly as she was playing the piano. She began to smile as she began to sing into the microphone.

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody_

_When the nights are long_

_Cause there is no guarantee…_

_That this life is easy…_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Tara looked up, "Computer, pause music."

The music stopped. She turned around as she saw Felix walking into the area. She looked at him as she kept playing a couple of chords, "You need me?"

"Uh… better yet, what were you doing?" asked Felix.

"I was recording a song," said Tara. She sighed as she looked at the red book she had on the piano that was full of music notes and song lyrics. Felix went over to grab it, but Tara grabbed it before he could look at the book. Felix looked at her.

"Sorry," she said, "My diary, you know?"

Felix nodded, "Ah, okay. That's cool. You can write compositions too?"

Tara nodded, "Yeah."

She reached her wrist watch, "Oh… I was supposed to meet Violet and Angela at the Seashore House. I'll see you later."

She walked out of the holodeck. Felix turned around to the sky, feeling the wind coming around him like a hurricane, "Computer, end program."

The computer ended the program as he left the simulator. He turned right, heading to another corridor. His hair was in a mess. He needed to head to his quarters. However, he was grabbed by Ray. Felix yelled as he was thrown in the elevator with the doors shutting behind him.

"Hello," he said, smiling.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Well," said Ray, "I was wondering, what was going on between you and Tara."

"Nothing," he said.

"Oh, come on," said Ray.

Felix looked at Ray, "Where's the Ray I used to know and understand?"

Ray looked at Felix and turned toward the sky. Felix looked at him as the door opened up, "I'll see you later. I'm going to train Torchic for a while."

Ray nodded, "Sure. Have a great day."

Felix stepped off as the door closed. Ray sighed as he pressed the green button on the elevator. Ray looked at them, "While they are doing whatever… I can work on my new invention. I just need to meet Shinya."

He sighed as the elevator reached toward the bridge. He opened the door and he headed toward the Science Station. He was helping with the blueprints for the new invention they will soon be able to use.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evily)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(The shuttle flies out of the Kyogre Megaship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 6: When Push Comes to Shove

_Based on:_

_Power Rangers in Space Episode: When Push Comes to Shove  
Denji Sentai Megaranger Episode 6: We did it, eh?! The Roaring Digitank!_

* * *

Seashore House…

"So," said Violet, "Things are going very well for me. I just trained Barabas on how to write a speeding ticket."

"That's good," said Angela, smiling. She turned toward Tara. She was looking for something important. She had her big brown purse as she was looking through her credit cards, her pictures and everything. The girls were looking at her.

"Are you okay?" asked Violet.

Tara shook her head as she kept taking stuff out of her purse, "Where is it?"

"What are you looking for?" asked Angela, concerned.

"Look," said Tara, "I have two diaries. The red one has the music compositions I write and the pink one… it has some personal things I don't want exposed."

Violet looked at her, "So, you lost your diary. How personal is it?"

Tara looked at her, "Does the words 'Turbo' and 'Space' mean anything to you?"

Violet and Angela looked at each other. They got up and walked toward lost and found at the Seashore House. Meanwhile, Tara kept digging through her purse. However, she was interrupted by someone tapping her on the shoulder. It was a teenager who had black hair and greenish-blue eyes. He wore a red t-shirt and black jeans.

"Hey, are you Tara? Your step brother told me who you are," he said, smiling.

Tara turned around to see him. She rolled her eyes, "Oh, hi Luke."

She continued to search. Luke pulled up a chair and looked at her. He took out a pink book from his pocket. Tara looked up to see her diary, "My diary!"

She went to reach for it, but Luke flicked her forehead, "Nope, not yet."

Angela and Violet walked in just in time as he kept flipping pages in the book. He gasped as he saw the photos and messages. Tara smacked her fist on the table, "So, now you know."

"Good," said Luke, "You will go out with me if you want your secret kept."

"What?" asked Violet, "She doesn't have to do shit."

Luke went to call everybody over, but Angela pushed him back and turned to him, "Fine, she will… for our sake."

"OUR SAKE?" asked Violet.

Angela looked at her. Violet turned to Tara. Tara turned to Luke, "Alright, when and where?"

"The Oceanic Tower in Slateport City… 3 PM. Today," he said, "And wear something nice," he said.

Tara looked at him evilly as he walked out of the Seashore House. Tara smacked her head to the table, "My stepbrother… he's a jerk!"

Violet looked at her and then looked at Tara with a smile, "Hey, hey. Don't worry about it. Just go. You do have something to wear right?"

Tara looked at her as she looked at her purse, "Eh… who could I speak to about this?"

Violet giggled as she looked at her, "I know EXACTLY who to talk to."

She pressed the following digits…

Meanwhile, at somebody's mansion, a young woman walked out of the mansion, heading toward the Olympic size pool in the back. She had dark blue hair, hazel eyes and she wore a yellow and pink bathing suit. She jumped in the pool and started going forward to do her laps. As she continued, she saw an old man, dressed in a tux, looking down at her. She got up as she saw him.

"What is it, Freddie?" asked the girl.

"Miss Amii… a girl named Tara has come to speak with you."

She sighed, "I know… I heard. Send her here."

She climbed out of the pool and grabbed her towel that was lying on one of the beach chairs. She sat down as she went to rub her hair with the white towel. She then saw Tara. However, she was not wearing the usual red clothes.

"So," said Amii, "Feel free to sit down. We need to have a little chat."

Tara smiled as she sat down next to her. Amii looked at her as she snapped her fingers. Freddie walked over.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she asked.

Tara looked at her and then at Freddie, "A Ludicola with a Pecha Berry," she said.

Freddie nodded, "Why, of course."

Amii sighed as she saw her with a new morpher on her wrist. She looked at her, "What's been going on since the Riders were… supposedly gone?"

Tara sighed, "I really can't say anything… a PNET secret."

"I know about PNET. Sean works for them part time while he's working at the UAFOH," she said, "I know about your mission to another planet and the Neji Virus. I also found out from my successor that your diary is being kept by a guy who may expose your **secret **to everybody," she said.

Tara nodded, "I know and I need a dress. I never wore a dress before."

Amii's eyes began to pop out of her head in astonishment. Tara nodded as she looked at her. Amii leaned closer to her, "You are trying to tell me that you never gone on a formal date."

"Nope," said Tara, "I dated Matt a couple of times. It was casual, not formal."

Amii sighed, "When I first went out with Danny… it was right after Mariah turned him evil. I wore a shiny pink dress with a red flower on it and Danny wore a green suit and tie. We sat down together and we talked for hours and hours on end. We shared secrets and stuff… and that's what you need to do. But, first… you can't tell him about your morpher. So, you need to hide it. Can't that be materialized into a watch or something?"

"Ray was working on that, and he still is," she said.

"Who's Ray?" asked Amii.

"The Blue Space Ranger," said Tara.

Amii nodded, "Oh… okay. Well, come with me, Tara. I'll show you **my wardrobe**."

Tara nodded as she walked with her into the mansion. The mansion was huge. It was easy to get lost inside. As she walked into her five-star bedroom, she saw Amii opening the door to the wardrobe. There were a ton of dresses out for her to choose.

"Whoa," she said, "I can see why your profile said what it said."

Amii nodded, "Yep. I don't wear anything twice."

She took out a silver dress with pink flowers on it. She looked at it as she turned toward Tara, "Go to the bathroom and try it on."

She pushed her into her own bathroom and closed the door. A couple of minutes later, she walked out wearing a shiny dress with pink flowers. Amii nodded as she looked at Tara's whole body.

"I… LOVE IT!" said Amii, "That's perfect for your date."

Tara looked at her, "Really?"

"Yes," she said, "Now, go… it's getting close to that time!"

She was running toward the exit with her glass slippers in her hands. Amii smiled as she walked toward the gold photo frame. She held it up with the rangers on Sky Pillar's beach.

"I feel old," she said, sighing.

Meanwhile, in the computer network…

Aquafina typed in the following code. She saw the beautiful Oceanic Tower in Slateport City. She smiled as she looked at it. Cyber D turned toward her as she looked at the powerful screen.

"May I ask what's going on?" asked Cyber D.

"Yes," said Aquafina, "The Devon Corporation gave me an idea. However, it didn't have what I was looking for… a Nuclear Reactor."

"NUCLEAR!?" asked Cyber D.

"Yes," said Aquafina, "It's almost ready."

As she kept talking about the beautiful tower, Master Stryker walked inside the central core. Master Nejirous's tube was glowing in response. Aquafina nodded as she looked at him, "Yes, Master?"

"I know what you plan to do and I think it is excellent, Aquafina. Why didn't we think of it before?" he asked.

Aquafina nodded, "I know, right? If we can send a virus to tackle that tower, the tower will collapse on to the ground… where there is a shipyard full of gas. When the nuclear reactor crashes out of the tower and into the gas tanks, it could wipe the whole region… to NOTHING! And then, we can hit the next region after that."

"Better than data corruption," said Cyber D, nodding, "But, what virus can we use to do it?"

Master Nejirous eyed at him and said, "The Donphanator can do it."

Aquafina nodded and turned to Infectoid, "Infectoid, hop down and get me Donphanator's Virus Tube, please."

Infectoid nodded, "OKAY!"

Five seconds later, Infectoid comes out with the tube. The tube is placed in the middle. Cyber D nodded as he walked toward the systems. He pressed a red button and the monster materialization process began. Suddenly, the tube began to explode and multiply… into a monster.

It was a Donphan with two rings on either ear and had one tusk. He also could stand on two legs and he had red crimson eyes that were glowing beyond belief.

"Virus Beast Donphanator," he yelled, "Ready!"

Aquafina giggled, "Awesome! Donphanator, commence attack!"

She laughed deliberately as she pushed Donphanator out the door. Donphanator nodded as he disappeared into the real world.

Meanwhile, in Slateport City, she was waiting for him in Amii's silver dress with pink flowers. She smiled as she looked at Amii, who had binoculars in the grass, "You can do it," she whispered from afar. She then turned to the left, "Oh, here he comes!"

Tara turned around as she saw Luke dressed in a blue sparkling tux with a smile on his face. He stretched his hand out, "Here I am."

Tara smiled, "You didn't have to go that far."

Luke smiled as he stretched his left hand out. He then snapped his hand and put it around his back. He then put it back out front with flowers behind his back, "For you."

Tara smiled, "Aw, thanks! Anyway, want to check out the tower?"

"Seems romantic to me," he said. He grabbed her by the arm and they started running toward the entrance. Amii smiled as she looked at her binoculars. Amii was now wearing a white collared shirt with pink elastic pants as she put the binoculars down. The bushes rustled and she turned around. Nobody was there behind her. She then turned to see Violet, creeping at what was going on. Amii screamed as she looked at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" hissed Amii.

"Watching what was going on, just like you. Hey, shouldn't you be smooching Danny?" she asked.

"No, Danny is in Canalave City. I'm not going back to Sinnoh for another month. I came back to take care of my mom," she said, "Freddie's gotten too old."

Suddenly, they heard more rustling in the bushes. It was Angela, peaking into what was going on. Amii turned around to see her, "Why are you here?"

"I want to know what's going on," she said. She then turned to see the Donphanator walking into the area. People started screaming as they were running away. Violet and Amii also turned around.

"Oh my," said Amii, "I guess the creatures you're dealing with just materialize out of thin air?"

"Yeah," said Angela, turning to the monster, "Oh shit! Uh, can you two make a distraction? I need to call the other guys."

Violet and Amii nodded. Amii took out her original morpher and went into her change purse, "It's around here… there it is."

She took out the Abra coin and placed it within the chamber, "It's been too long."

Violet nodded as she took out her Turbo Key. Amii sighed as she and Violet ran toward the Donphanator. Angela then took out her Astro Morpher and opened it.

On the Mega Ship, Felix, Darren, and Ray were on the bridge looking at hot chicks thanks to Felix's magazines. Magbomb even was watching them as they kept flipping pages. However, the moments of pleasure didn't last long. The Communications Station started going haywire. Magbomb turned to the screen, "It's Angela… Priority 1."

"Patch it through," said Felix.

Suddenly, Angela's voice appeared, "Hey, there's a virus down on the planet and it's heading toward the area. Can you get down here?"

Ray looked at Angela as he activated the Science Station. Suddenly, it started beeping as he saw a grid twisting inside and out, "I shouldn't have shut down the computers to reboot."

Felix looked at him, "Is there a virus?"

"Yeah, Slateport City's Oceanic Tower," said Ray.

Felix nodded, "We're on our way. Rangers, let's go!"

The three rangers headed toward the jump tubes. The rangers then turned to each other, "Install, Poke Rangers!"

_**3-3-5! INSTALL!**_

The three rangers materialized into their suits. They went through the jump tubes and they got on their Cyber Sliders. The Cyber Sliders left the Mega Ship and the rangers were heading out into space. They then were heading toward Earth's atmosphere. A black hole developed as they were being sent through a computer network. Lights were flying around them as they saw a white dot heading downward.

"You know, this still excites me," said Ray.

"We know," said Darren, "When do we reach the exit?"

Felix looked at Darren, "Now."

The three rangers looked to see the white light enveloping them. The black hole appeared in the sky and the rangers materialized with their Cyber Sliders. They hopped off and the three vehicles disappeared. The three rangers turned toward Amii, Violet, and Angela who were holding them off. Angela and Violet looked at each other with Amii turning toward them.

"Abra!" yelled Amii, using her morpher. Her morpher began to glow bright pink into her MMPR uniform.

"Shift into Turbo!" said Violet, inserting the key into the chamber. She morphed into her Turbo Uniform.

"Install, Poke Rangers!" yelled Angela.

_**3-3-5! Install!**_

Angela began to put her arms down and in a yellow flash, she digitized into her ranger suit. She then turned to see the Donphanator crashing into the building. Everybody was screaming as they were evacuating the building. The rangers looked at them as they kept evacuating. However, Tara and Luke were not found. Amii looked at them, "I need to find Tara."

Angela looked at Amii, "Wait, allow me… to look, Electric Camera!"

Her crest lit up and on her screen was a picture of the Oceanic Tower. It was dark blue with blue crystal windows surrounding it.

"Infrared scan," said Angela.

Suddenly, there was a pink dot with a white dot on the top floor. Angela looked at it, "They are on the top floor. It seems that they're blocked."

"Well, we got to find out why Donphantor is tackling the building. He did it again," he said.

Suddenly, the rangers turned to see a portal appear in the sky. It was Cyber D, laughing.

"Why, hello," he said, "Donphanator will tip the tower and the Nuclear Reactor will overheat and implode the whole region! No one will survive! Hee hee! Execute!"

He disappeared into the sky and Donphanator kept charging. Darren and Ray held him by the tusks. But, he punched them in the face.

"Leave me be!" he yelled. He started charging and the building kept tipping over.

Inside the building, debris was falling. Tara and Luke were blocked with no way out.

"Great," said Tara. She then turned to see a door next to them, "Hopefully, a way out, right?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah."

He walked into the door as the ceiling collapsed all around the 47th floor. They gasped as they saw the silver tank in the middle with blue energy surrounding it.

"Oh… my…," said Luke, "We're in the Reactor Room."

He tried to open the door. However, it wasn't budging. He was stuck with Tara inside. Tara looked at her as she looked at her purse.

'_If I can morph, this wouldn't be a problem,' _thought Tara.

Outside, the rangers looked at what was going on. They tried everything to pull him back.

"We need to get inside," said Darren, "Can we teleport in there?"

"Not anymore," said Ray, "The foundation will rupture at least five more times if another hit will occur."

"Can you stand it up with the Astro Megazord?" asked Violet.

Suddenly, Felix's head started activating. It was Professor Shinya looking at them, "Rangers, Magbomb just informed me that the nuclear reactor has reached critical levels. If Donphanator is not stopped this instant, the building will wipe out the whole region."

"I guess that's out of the question with the Megazord," said Amii, sighing, "Unless we can get in to stop the reactor."

Ray looked at her, "That's it! Shinya, is the Mega Tank ready?"

"Mega Tank?" asked the other rangers.

"Yeah, why?" asked Shinya.

"We can use the Mega Tank to go up to the 47th floor, get the nuclear core out of the reactor, and rescue Tara and Luke. The only thing is… the building will explode. But, without the nuclear power to go with it," said Ray.

"So, a regular explosion?" asked Amii, "For a new ranger, you have great ideas."

Ray looked at her with puzzlement. Angela looked at him, "Long story, summon the Mega Tank."

"Mega Tank, install!" yelled Ray.

He reached for his Astro Morpher as he pressed the following codes:

_**7-6-1! INSTALL!**_

The Kyogre Megaship was already in the sky on standby mode. The mouth of the Kyogre opened up as a tank that was shaped like a Rhydon moved out of the ship. It landed on the beach and started traveling north toward them. The rangers were astonished and yet amazed at what Ray invented with Shinya's help. It was a Rhydon with a drill on top and it was on all fours. It had black small wheels and it had a small door that popped open. Donphanator growled as a couple of Neji Soldiers appeared.

"I am not letting you guys get in my way," he said.

Amii nodded as she ran next to Ray. Ray and her walked into the tank with Angela. Violet, Darren, and Felix decided to fight him. Ray closed the door and he moved the joystick.

"Deploy!" he said.

The tank started running into the building. The drill activated as it drilled into the foundation. It started flying up the flight of stairs. Debris was falling down outside with fire on every floor.

"This is going to be rocky," said Amii, "They are on the 47th floor and they are trapped with the reactor."

Angela looked at her, "Is there a way to speed up?"

"I'm not taking the chance," said Ray, "We are already on the 11th-."

The tank started going back and forth. Outside, Darren and Felix were smashed into the building with Donphanator's body. Violet was finishing off the soldiers outside with her Rolling Batons. She used her weapons and electrocuted them all in one shot. She then turned toward Donphanator who was already tackling them.

"Take this," she said, "Auto Blaster!"

A green beam came out of her blaster. Donphanator yelled as he fell backwards. He rolled up into a ball and tackled Violet. Violet yelled as she flew into the dirt. The battle was increasing to critical heights.

Inside on the 47th floor…

"HELP!" yelled Luke. He was doing this for the last 20 minutes. He never expected to be in a situation like this before. Tara looked at him, "I think everybody left. The 48th floor collapsed around the area."

Luke turned to her, "Well, we need to do something. That thing is going to react any second and blow up the whole entire building."

"It's a nuclear reactor! It won't be us that will die by it. It would be the whole entire region with this," she said.

Suddenly, sparks started flying and the siren started going haywire. A red light came on with a Computer voice.

"Warning: Nuclear Meltdown in Progress: 5 minutes till explosion. Repeat, 5 minutes till explosion," said the computer.

Luke looked at it and then began to faint. Tara went over to him and then looked at what was going on, "Well, as long as he's knocked out, Install!"

"Install, what?" asked Luke, opening his eyes.

Tara looked at him as she put her arms behind her back, "Nothing. May I have my diary back?"

"No," said Luke, "Promise me."

"Um, it won't matter!" said Tara.

They continued arguing as the nuclear tube started glowing. Suddenly, they heard the sound of something rupture from below. A big hole was made. Luke gasped as the Mega Tank was headed toward the reactor. Amii opened the door and walked out.

"Let's go!" she said.

Luke began to faint. Angela grabbed Luke and Tara. They headed into the tank. Ray then released a claw like thing from out of the tank. The big claw touched the nuclear reactor. Angela looked at him, "What are you doing?"

"Simple," said Ray, "Cooling it down."

The black claw opened up and it attached on to the reactor. It began to release water like fluids. It was cooling down this reactor. Suddenly, the reactor stopped glowing. It was placed back in the reactor.

"Overheating aborted," said the computer.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside…

Violet, Darren, and Felix were fighting the Neji Soldiers and Donphanator. Donphanator looked at the tower as the fighters continued. He laughed as he turned toward Cyber D. Cyber D walked toward him.

"Shouldn't you be fighting?" he asked.

"I have a BETTER idea," he said, "Where's Infectoid?"

Suddenly, out in the blue, the green bat materialized from the sky and landed on top of Cyber D, "What is it? You didn't die!"

"I know," said Donphanator, "But, if I grow big, I can demolish the whole building in one push!"

Cyber D nodded, "Good thinking. Do it, Infectoid."

Infectoid sighed, "Alright. Giant Virus Infection, time!"

He went toward Donphanator's body and started biting. Donphanator yelled as he felt the green beam materialize him into a bigger monster. The rangers just finished off the Neji Fighters and they saw the powerful creature.

"Now," he said, "Say goodbye to your building!"

He put his foot on the building. The building began to tilt slowly into the ocean. The rangers watched as they looked at the building heading toward the rocks. As the Mega Tank exploded out of the foundation to get to safety, the building exploded. The tank stopped where the rangers were. Ray, Amii, Luke, Tara, and Angela got out of the tank.

"Violet and Amii, please take Luke somewhere safe while we deal with him," said Tara.

Violet nodded, "Let's go."

The two rangers picked up Luke and dragged him to safety. Meanwhile, the Donphanator was yelling so loud, that sound waves began to destroy a couple of buildings in the area. Tara sighed as she looked at the monster, "YO!"

The monster turned toward her, "What do YOU want, you piece of -."

She waved her hand out, "Oh, no. You're the shithead that decided to worsen my day. As a matter of fact, I will be more than happy to deal with you, RIGHT NOW!"

She took out her Astro Morpher and placed it on her wrist, "Install, Poke Rangers!"

_**3-3-5! INSTALL!**_

She began to digitize into her suit. The ranger suits began to glow as they did a team pose. Donphanator laughed, "Oh, so how do you plan to fight me?"

Tara turned toward the rangers, "Let's do it. Magbomb, Starship Fusion time!"

Magbomb chuckled on the intercom, "I knew you were going to say that. Starship Fusion, in progress. 541!"

Up in the sky, the rangers turned around to see the Kyogre Megaship in the Hoenn sky. The shuttle was already launching as the Kyogre began to transform into its powerful form. The shuttle then landed on top, making the head. It landed on the ground. The rangers teleported toward to the cockpit.

"Astro Megazord, Installation Complete," said the rangers.

Donphanator yelled as he ran toward the Astro Megazord. The two clashed together and then fell back together. The Astro Megazord then punched the powerful monster in the chest.

"Close Combat!" said Felix.

The Astro Megazord started punching two to ten punches. The Donphanator fell backwards and landed on his cushion, "Damn…"

Tara looked at the viewing screen, "Game Over! Astro Megazord Saber!"

The sword digitized in the Megazord's hand. It jumped up toward Donphanator. The monster looked at the Megazord as the sword began to digitize in gold light.

"Astro Megazord Saber! Digital Deletion!" yelled the rangers.

The sword came crashing down on Donphanator. Donphantor yelled as he felt bits of data destroy most of the monster. It fell down and exploded into a million pieces. Another victory occurred…

* * *

An hour later…

The rangers were at the Seashore House. Darren was finishing his draft on the recent battle.

"You know, that is the lamest name. Mega Tank?" asked Darren.

"Well," said Ray, "What would you call it?"

"The RhyBuster," said Tara, "Thanks for saving me, and my sanity."

Ray chuckled, "No problem. I even got your diary back."

He took out the pink diary and gave it to Tara. Tara smiled and looked at him, "Why didn't you say something? Where's Luke?"

Ray looked at her, "Well, since he was going to expose your **secret **to everybody, I thought it would be funny to leave him somewhere so he could be laughed at."

Tara looked at Ray, "Where?"

Ray chuckled.

Meanwhile, at Slateport High School, Luke was yelling for help as the back of his t-shirt was hanging on to a pole.

"HELP ME!" yelled Luke, "THIS ISN'T FAIR! DAMN YOU, BLUE RANGER!"

Back at the Seashore House…

Amii looked at Ray, "You hung him?"

Ray nodded, "Yeah."

Felix sighed, "I thought you changed."

"Changing to help others is one thing. And for me being a jerk, it was okay for me in my book," said Ray.

The rangers looked at him and then started laughing. Tara shook her head, "Well, thanks. Now, I can write more of my adventures!"

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

_**Tara: I'm so happy I got my diary back! **_

_**Angela: I know, right? **_

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Angela: To stop the virus's next plot, Darren and I infiltrate Mossdeep Observatory. However, Luann unexpectedly decides to investigate. However, what the hell is she doing to Darren?**_

_**Darren: I have no idea… heh, heh…**_

**Poke Rangers in Space- Chapter 7: Shock Wave**

_**Angela: Really, no explanation?**_

_**Darren: What more do you want of me? IT'S TRUE!!!!**_

* * *

A/N: Now, a couple of notes. Yes, plutonium has the power to wipe out everything. But, since nuclear has been one of the common things in our society, I decided to use that.

Oh, and on my profile… I have decided to do a vote for Season 7 of the Poke Rangers series. If there is a Season 7, what season would you like? Please vote. The top choice near the end of the season is used for next season. Enjoy! (around Chapter 40 I will announce it... enjoy!)


	7. Shock Wave

A/N: Next up is Chapter 7. I hope you enjoy! Feel free to review…

* * *

It was a beautiful night at the city of Slateport. The skies were dark with the moonlight shining over the beautiful city. There, Angela was looking through a shiny telescope. She sighed as she watched the sky.

"So many places," she said, looking in the telescope. She turned around as she saw Darren looking at what she was doing. It seemed to him that Angela was looking at the telescope.

"What are you doing?" asked Darren.

Angela looked at him, "Isn't it obvious? I decided to teleport down and observe the stars from here. I know I can just seem them from up there, but it's more fascinating observing down here."

Darren nodded, "Let me see."

He peered into the telescope, seeing the planets and the stars. Suddenly, they turned around as they saw a tall woman walking toward them. Her blonde hair was tied up into a ponytail. Her dark eyes looked at her as she turned to the two of them.

"If it isn't the rangers that live in space," she said.

Darren looked at her, "Hi, Luann."

Luann looked at him as he grabbed him by the arm. Angela looked at her, "Excuse me? What are you doing?"

"Well," said Luann, "I know he fell in love with Violet and any other girl… but would you like to say it Darren?"

Before Darren could say anything, Luann turned to Angela, "I decided… to go out with Darren Hitchcock: Poke Ranger and reporter."

Angela's jaw dropped. She felt heartbroken. Darren started giving dumbass looks and for Luann, she giggled as she looked at Angela. Angela sighed as she looked at her. However, it was interrupted. The rangers looked up as they saw black clouds forming in the sky. They saw blue lightning bolts attack Slateport City. A couple of buildings exploded into a million pieces. She turned to Darren.

"Um," said Darren, "Luann, we gotta go. Angela!"

Angela nodded as the two of them ran away. Luann started chasing after them. However she saw a big blue ring appear with lights coming out of it in the sky. She was not happy at all.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evily)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(The shuttle flies out of the Kyogre Megaship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 7: Shock Wave 

_Based on:  
Denji Sentai Megaranger #7: __What the? The Annoying Stalker Girl  
Power Rangers in Space #10: The Wasp with a Heart _

The doors to the Mega Ship's bridge opened up as they looked at each other silently. They rushed into the bridge to see Felix sitting down in the chair. As Angela took the helm control, Darren sat behind Felix as he turned toward the screen.

"Tactical view, please," said Felix.

Angela nodded as she pressed a red button. There, a picture of the world appeared with the following regions on display: Hoenn, Johto, Kanto, Sinnoh, Orre, Verger, Holon, Elem, Sonora and the Orange Islands were placed. All had direct red points on the screen.

"What are those?" asked Angela.

"Well, it happened last night too, but it wasn't a… matter to worry about. We thought it was just a lightning storm that just caused a couple cities to explode," said Tara, "However, it happened tonight too. It hit the following cities: Slateport City, Goldenrod City, Saffron City, Veilstone City, Phenac City, Eon City, Hopes Town, Silvergold City, Night Shadow City, and Valencia Island. There were city fires all over the world from the exact same points. But, we have no idea where they came from."

"Well," said Darren, looking at Tara, "Do we have a lead?"

Ray looked at Darren as he checked the scanners, "Scanners are not picking up any signs of electronegative beings in the area. It seems to me that whatever it is, it's invisible and we can't see it… or it's another natural disaster."

Felix turned around and looked at Ray, "Let's all hope that it is a natural disaster."

Suddenly, Tara turned to the console she was at. She pressed a green button and picked up the headset, "Felix, it's the Professor."

"Patch through on screen," said Felix.

In a flash, the viewscreen turned to Professor Shinya as he had a piece of paper out that showed him what he saw.

"You saw the lightning storm?" asked Prof. Shinya, as he looked at the rangers. The rangers nodded as they looked at his image.

"Yeah," said Felix, "We did."

"A couple of people died in those regions," said Prof. Shinya, "Everyone is at a state of alert. The Poke Rangers around the world are investigating this as well as you guys. You must find out before it strikes. If there's another strike, it could be more devastating than today. Therefore, maintain Yellow Alert until further notice."

Felix nodded, "Thank you. Rangers, you heard him."

"Oh, and not to mention… we've performed a hypothesis," said the professor, "It's more than just a phenomenon, we think it's guided."

He then turned off the viewscreen, leaving a picture of Earth and the rangers looking at each other with the yellow flashing lights around the area. Tara turned to Felix, "Guided? Do you think?"

Felix nodded, "Yeah, but I don't want to jump to conclusions until we have the full picture."

Angela looked at him, "Conclusions… well, I have an idea. It's a gut feeling, but it would work."

Meanwhile, in the Computer Network, Aquafina jumped for joy as she saw the people and Pokemon running out of the burning buildings all over the world. She giggled as she looked at Master Stryker.

"So," he said, looking at her.

"The experiment was successful. The humans think it's just heat lightning," she said with a giggling attitude.

"The next day, the lightning bolts will have a higher energy rate," he said, "True?"

Aquafina nodded, "Yes."

Cyber D looked at them as he marched inside to the main control room. He walked toward them in disgust as what they did. He shook his head and grabbed Master Stryker, "They were not devastating. Why don't we use our viruses and destroy everybody on this rock?"

Master Stryker kicked him in the face, "NO, you dimwit! Ever heard of the Poke Rangers World War? I'm not doing that. Even though our main focus should be on Hoenn, we might as well attack everybody to show that we viruses do exist. Even if we reside in another dimension, they won't be able to find us!"

Suddenly, Infectoid laughed as he flew down from the ceiling. Cyber D turned around to see the virus general fly around, "Hee… you got in trouble!"

POW! Cyber D pummeled Infectoid into the main circuits. He yelled as he felt the powerful circuits electrocute him. He fell down and yelled for two seconds on the platform. Master Stryker sighed as he walked toward the Nejirous's tube, "Foolish humans, foolish Pokemon… you will get to see what we can do. When we destroy the cities, there will be a massive shock wave that will wipe out the whole world. Just wait and see!"

Meanwhile, at the Mega Ship, Angela was in the science laboratory with Ray. It was technically Ray's lab where he does his inventions, but Angela needed to use his printer.

"I don't get why you were taking pictures of constellations earlier tonight," said Ray.

"Well, I love photos," said Angela. She then printed the next photo. It came out very well. She looked at it and then the other picture. There was a yellow star on the first picture and nothing on the second picture.

"This is odd… take a look at this," she said.

Ray turned around as he looked at both pictures, "What?"

"These were taken two seconds apart," she said.

Ray looked at them. He took the picture with the star on it. He opened the scanner next to him and placed the printed photo on top. The computer easily grabbed the picture image.

"Alright," said Ray, "Let's head to the bridge."

The two of them walked outside to the bridge. Minutes later, the rangers were looking at the photo on the screen.

"As you can see," said Ray, beginning his speech. The sound of the bridge doors opened up, causing everybody to turn around to see who was coming on the bridge.

Suddenly, Magbomb appeared on the bridge. He stepped through the bridge doors and looked around to see the yellow flashing lights, "Sorry, coffee with Claydol."

Ray nodded, "Okay… as you can see, Angela encountered a yellow star last night the moment before the lightning hit the regional cities."

Felix turned to Ray, "And?"

Ray looked at him and then turned to the photograph around him. He sighed as he turned toward Felix, "We have a lead."

Angela turned to him, "How so?"

"I checked the yellow star with the computer database. There is no star in that sector in the galaxy," said Ray, pointing to the star with his red laser point pen that he had in his pocket.

Darren sighed as he looked at his station. There was a picture of it already on his screen, "According to the photo, it's right above Earth's atmosphere…"

Angela turned toward Felix, "Every time we zoom in though, we have no idea."

Tara turned to Angela, "But, doesn't this ship have enough power to look at the star?"

Ray turned toward Tara, "Ever since we got attacked by the Neji Fighters, I am still trying to learn how to repair the scanners. They are almost done, but I don't know if we can analyze that star."

Angela looked up at the screen, "Why don't we go to the Mossdeep Observatory?"

Felix turned toward Angela as he looked at the screen. He sighed as he looked at her, "Well… since we may be up all night doing this, I say it's worth investigating. Tara, get me to PNET."

Tara nodded as she pressed a couple of buttons on the console. Felix turned to see his image on screen. Professor Shinya looked at him, "Anything…"

Ray turned toward the view screen with an intelligent idea that the rangers could agree on, "Sir, if we can investigate at Mossdeep Observatory and its high power camera… we can identify the yellow star in Angela's telescope photographs. Did you get the photo?"

The professor nodded as he looked at it. He put it through the planetary scanner. The sound of the buzzers went berserk as he looked at the photograph.

"Amazing… no star is identified. Hmm… it is worth investigating. I need you to do this tomorrow morning. Split into three teams, Darren and Angela, I want you to go down to the observatory. I haven't gotten any word of reports from that area since the attack. Ray, Tara, and Felix, I want you to use the shuttle and search along the atmosphere of the planet. Magbomb, I need you to do all searches around the planet. If the Neji Virus is behind this, eliminate the problem. Understood?"

The rangers and Magbomb nodded. Prof. Shinya nodded as he turned off communications.

The next day, the space shuttle was searching around the area. Felix, Tara, and Ray were in the shuttle typing in codes to scan. Felix continued piloting as he looked around the Hoenn area, "It doesn't make sense."

Ray looked at him, "What? That we're flying across the planet in a shuttle?"

Tara nodded, "Yeah… I'm surprised we have fuel left. Why would Shinya make us do that?"

Felix turned around to the screen. He stopped as he saw a yellow star glowing above the planet. Blue lightning bolts came down from the star, heading to the Earth. White holes appeared as it hit the atmosphere.

"Wait a minute… lightning in space?" asked Ray, "Doesn't make sense!"

Tara turned around, "Magbomb, did you find the source?"

"No," said Magbomb, "It appeared and seconds before I could pinpoint the source, it disappeared again."

Tara looked at Felix, "Something's up."

Meanwhile, on Mossdeep Island, Darren and Angela were walking in the forest. She turned toward Darren, "How did you and Luann…?"

Darren looked at her, "Well, it was a bet. I really didn't want to date her at all."

"Why?" asked Angela.

Darren looked at her with silence, "Because of what she did. Sure, she's a great friend, but when she first appeared… she was a bitch. Cold, snooty and she nearly exposed us. Remember?"

Angela turned to the trees of Mossdeep Island as a flashback occurred…

* * *

_Footage from: Poke Rangers Turbo #24: The Snobby Reporter_

_Darren, Tara, Violet, and Angela gave them an evil eye as she and the reporter continued laughing. The four started heading toward the two of them. Luann laughed as she kicked Tara in the face. Tara fell down and then kicked her in the stomach, causing her to drop the camera. The reporter went to attack when suddenly Angela and Violet threw him down. The reporter went to bite Angela in the hand. Angela screamed as she felt the crushing from his hand. She lunged backwards and she fell down. Violet muzzled his face when suddenly he began to spark up. Violet gasped as she was electrocuted with a Thundershock attack. They heard a voice heading toward them._

_It was Matt coming toward the group. Matt jumped up and kicked the reporter in the face. Tara grabbed the camera and laughed, "What are you going to do about it now?"_

_The reporter laughed as his eyes began to lock on the five of them, "Rangers, meet your doom! Charge!"_

_The reporter yelled as he began to electrify himself with blue lightning bolts. A yellow beam came out of both hands._

"_Charge Zap Cannon Beam!" yelled the reporter._

_Two big yellow beams of electricity caused the five rangers to scream as they jumped up from the ground. A major explosion appeared, causing the five of them to lift up and fall down on to the rocky surface. The camera flew out of Tara's hand and landed on Luann's. She began to take more photos of them._

"_Perfect. New Story: Rangers Die in Electric Attack. Identities Revealed," said Luann, laughing as they began to walk away._

_Flashback end_

* * *

Angela looked at him as she began to think of what happened. She then turned to Darren, "I know. I thought that was said, gone and forgiven."

Darren looked at her, "No, it hasn't been said, gone, and forgiven by me. I did that so she could shut up."

Angela turned toward him, "Darren, that's not right. Yeah, she was snobby and rude. But, if you are going to keep that grudge… it will hurt you."

Darren looked at her as the two of them continued heading toward the observatory. It was black with a huge telescope on top. The two of them were looking at it as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"As Anthony said, we should forgive who trespassed against us," she said.

Darren looked at her. He actually stopped and looked at her. Was she right to say what she said? Was it true that it was actually said? He looked at her as he turned toward the sky.

"Suppose your right?" he asked.

Suddenly, Darren's communicator started beeping. He activated his Astro Morpher and he pressed a button, "Yeah?"

"Darren, it seems that we found the source… but it's flashing on and off with lightning bolts hitting those cities. Anything on the observatory?" asked Felix.

"Well," said Darren, looking up.

The parking lot was full and the telescope was moving. However, they saw no people walk in and out of there for the last five minutes. Darren sighed as he looked at the area. He turned to his morpher.

"We got to the observatory. Nobody has come in or out in the past twenty minutes. We're going in," he said.

He closed the morpher. Darren and Angela began to walk inside. However, he turned around to see Luann with her pad, "Hi, I'm here to help."

Angela looked at her, "Go away, Luann!"

"No," she said, "This could make an interesting story. I'm going to help you investigate."

Darren looked at her, "Look, you are only allowed to do battles. Investigations are my job."

"And why?" she asked.

"Oh, you know why," said Darren.

Luann looked at him, "Why are you being so difficult?"

"Me?" yelled Darren, "Difficult. Let's see… do you recall that rider?"

Luann stopped talking. Her hair began to explode, "WHAT?"

"Yeah," said Angela, "The rider that nearly killed us?"

Luann looked at her. She then turned toward the observatory, "Don't you guys understand I want to help? I wanted to after that incident."

Angela sighed, "But, this is not like the average monsters we see on a day to day basis. These monsters can manipulate innocence. It happened to Darren!"

Darren looked at her silently. He then looked up at Luann, "It's true. Now, we need to get to that observatory and investigate."

Angela nodded as he raced to the front entrance. Luann, without a care, decided to run toward the front entrance too. As they walked inside, they saw people walking in the hall with pale faces.

"What is with the pale faces?" whispered Darren, as he hid.

"Something must be going on," whispered Angela, "Let's go."

The two of them nodded as they followed the scientists walking toward a red door. Darren and Angela opened the door. They were surprised. They saw a lot of red seats and scientists staring at the screen. Angela, Darren, and Luann were sitting down in the far back, away from the scientists.

"Wonder what's going on?" whispered Angela.

Darren nodded, "I know."

The scientists watched Aquafina walk up on to the stage with a smile. She looked at the audience.

"Good morning, as you can see another lightning bolt occurred which caused a devastating earthquake to some regions, and since we are going to destroy the world, in about an hour there will be a lightning bolt that will destroy cities beyond belief. Thanks to my monster that is in space right now… Electrivitz!" she yelled.

On the screen, the rangers were shocked that the monster was in space, doing this experiment. A Manectric-Electabuzz that had two plugs as fists with feet the size of battery boxes. He also had a black battery box in the back with a Manectric head and an Electabuzz body. He laughed as he began to charge more power.

"Aquafina… I'm ready to destroy," he said, laughing.

"I know and the rangers don't even know," she said.

The auditorium began to raise the noise levels as laughter occurred. Darren looked at Angela. Angela looked at him as she put her ranger helmet on. She began to download the coordinates on to her morpher.

"Alright," she whispered, "We got them. Now, we can initiate an attack."

"How?" whispered Luann.

"Luann, can you go up to ask about something while we leave to warn the other rangers? If we all do this together, we can demolish Aquafina's plan!"

Luann nodded. She got up as the other two rangers walked out of the doorway. Luann headed toward the stage with confidence, "Excuse me?"

Aquafina turned around. She was in shock to see Luann with a pen and a piece of paper, "I'm Luann from Slateport Press. I would like to do an interview."

Aquafina laughed, "Don't do interviews. Neji Soldiers!"

Luann turned around as the scientists turned around clockwise, revealing their true form. Luann started running toward the emergency exit. As she ran toward the exit, the soldiers were running toward her. Angela and Darren make it out to see the purple soldiers, heading toward her.

"Great," said Darren, "Now, what do we do?"

The two of them ran over toward Luann. Darren jumped up and kicked one of them in the face. He held one of them by the arm and punched him in the stomach. He then kicked two more as they fell down. He then used a spinning hook kick on one of them and it fell down as well.

Angela jumped up and kicked one of them. Each one of the soldiers fell backwards, like the domino effect. Luann turned around, "This is bad. Electrivitz can destroy the world in a matter of seconds. What do we do?" she asked.

"First," said Angela, "We get rid of these soldiers. Let's do it. Let's Pokebattle!"

Darren nodded, "Okay."

The rangers took out their Astro Morphers. Angela reached out her right hand, "Install, Poke Rangers!"

_**3-3-5! INSTALL!**_

The two of them digitized into their ranger suits, with their crests glowing on their heads. They pulled out their Astro Blasters and pressed the trigger button. Blue beams shot through the soldiers causing them to fall down and collapse. Angela turned to Luann and Darren.

"Darren, take her to safety," she said.

"What about you?" asked Luann.

"I need to give the coordinates to the others before things get out of hand," said Angela.

Darren nodded as Angela turned toward the sky, "Cyber Slider!"

The yellow Cyber Slider materialized in Mossdeep Island. She jumped on the slider and headed toward space. Darren and Luann were heading toward the main portion of the city. It needed to be done, quickly before Electrivitz was striking.

Meanwhile, in the shuttle…

"Alright," said Felix, looking at him, "So far, nothing."

Suddenly, a visual of Angela appeared going through the cyber network into space.

"Hey," said Angela, "I have the coordinates of the source. 229 Mark 2!" she said, "Transmitting to your coordinates. Meet me in space."

The three rangers nodded. Out of the shuttle, they came out using their Cyber Sliders. Angela met up with them as they headed toward the source. Blue lightning bolts came out of him and it shot the rangers a little bit.

"Damn," said Felix, "We can't see them. Hmm…?"

Next to Ray, a distorted hole appeared. Darren came out into space with the other rangers.

"Alright," said Darren, "Tara, use your weapon!"

Tara nodded as her crest uploaded. Her weapon appeared in her hand and she aimed it at space, "Psychic Pistol!"

Pink beams appeared around the area. Suddenly, Electrivitz was discovered. He yelled as he turned toward the rangers. Felix nodded, "Alright!"

"Damn you," said Electrivitz.

Darren turned to the others, "Sniper time!"

"Fire Sniper!" yelled Felix.

"Shadow Sniper!" yelled Darren.

"Aqua Sniper!" yelled Ray.

"Magnetic Sniper!" yelled Angela.

"Psychic Sniper!" yelled Tara.

The rangers aimed at Electrivitz. Electrivitz yelled as he saw the beams come toward him with full force, "Sniper Blast!"

The five beams impaled Electrivitz. He yelled as he was flying into a hole. The Space Rangers followed him into the hole. Electrivitz saw a bright light. He was landing on the road between Mauville City and Slateport City. He turned to see Darren and the other rangers.

"Give up?" he asked, "Electrivitz, it's time to delete you. Your virus scheme has caused terrible damage to not also Hoenn, but around the world. Prepare to meet your end."

Electrivitz laughed, "Let's see what my Bolts have to say!"

He released a stream of red dots with wings and they made a buzzing sound. The rangers yelled as they were being zapped by these powerful creatures. Darren yelled as he felt the powerful electric bolts. He took out his Astro Blaster and shot Electrivitz's battery box. The bolts fell down and exploded all around the rangers. He yelled as he tried to release more… but there was no energy.

"NO!" he yelled.

Darren nodded as he took out his Shadow Lance, "Rangers, Digital Combination!"

Tara and Angela ran behind Darren and jumped on both sides of his shoulders with their Psychic Pistol and Magnetic Stunner.

"One!" yelled Tara.

A pink psybeam came out and hit Electrivitz.

"Two!" yelled Angela.

An electric bolt electrocuted the monster. Then, Felix and Ray jumped on Angela and Tara. Ray took out his Aqua Axe and began to spin.

"Three!" yelled Ray.

He slaughtered Electrivitz across the chest. After that, Felix began to raise his Fire Saber.

"Four!" yelled Felix.

The sword crashed down on Electrivitz. Next, the four rangers put their hands together. Darren stood ready as it charged up. He jumped up and landed on their hands. He then rose to the sky with his Shadow Lance. It began to glow purple as he went to attack.

"Shadow Lance! Shadow Slash!"

He slashed Electrivitz in two directions. He yelled as he fell down and exploded behind him. Darren nodded as he put his lance down and smiled, "Victory!"

However, it wasn't over. Infectoid arrived with his powerful laser beam.

"Giant Virus Infection!" he yelled.

He bit Electrivitz and made him grow to massive proportions. The rangers then turned to Darren. Darren pressed the following buttons.

_**5-4-1! INSTALL**_

"Starship Fusion!" yelled Darren.

The Kyogre's head began to flip toward the front. The tail and the bottom half stretched downward. The tail transformed into two feet as it split in half. The fins of Kyogre folded down, making the arms of the Megazord. The shuttle transformed into the head of the Megazord, heading toward the ship. The shuttle head attached to the Megazord. The rangers quickly dashed into the cockpit.

"Installation Complete," said Darren.

The rangers nodded as the Astro Megazord systems kicked on. Electrivitz laughed as he went toward them with his powerful bolt like fists.

"Astro Megazord Saber!" yelled Darren.

The saber materialized in their hands. Darren moved the sword into Electrivitz's chest. He yelled as sparks flew out of it. Darren then threw him across toward the building. Electrivitz released an electric bolt against the rangers.

"Mirror Coat," said Angela, pressing the button.

The pink barrier enveloped the Astro Megazord. The electric attack hit Electrivitz in the chest. He yelled in pain. Suddenly, Ray chuckled as he pressed a red button, "We're going to try something different today… the Lapras Buster!"

Suddenly, a laser gun shaped like a Lapras appeared. The Astro Megazord picked it up and aimed at the monster. Darren nodded as he took out a set of disks that he got, "Let's see if he likes… TM79, Install!'

He put the black CD in the console. The Lapras Buster began to glow dark black. Instantly, pulses of darkness came out of the blaster. Electrivitz yelled as he was electrocuted and slaughtered. Explosions came out of him as he fell down and exploded into a million pieces.

Ray smiled, "I like my inventions."

"We know," said Darren, chuckling.

Hours later…

The rangers were walking around in Slateport City, where they saw Luann with another guy. Darren looked at her in shock. He shook his head as they continued on their way. Angela turned toward Darren, "What?"

Darren sighed, "Thank gosh I dumped her. Nice partner, but not a great person to handle a relationship with."

Angela smiled as she grabbed him by the arm, "Why, sweetheart."

"SWEETHEART?" asked the other rangers.

Tara, Ray, and Felix looked at the two of them. They were in shock with what was going on.

"Oh, what?" asked Darren.

"She said sweetheart," said Felix.

Ray turned toward Angela. She giggled as she turned to Darren. Darren's face turned red as a tomato. The other rangers were chasing him down for questions. He was blushing happily.

* * *

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Cyber D: Hello, Felix…**_

_**Felix: Joanne, Jou… I wish you were here.**_

_**Cyber D: Let's battle!**_

_**Felix: Fine with me!**_

_**Darren: NO, FELIX!**_

_**Felix: DARREN!**_

**Poke Rangers in Space: Chapter 8- ****Brokenhearted Felix**

_**Felix: It's all my fault… DAMN!**_


	8. Brokenhearted Felix

A/N: Because it was snowing so much up here, I decided to update the next chapter. So, here it is, the next chapter. Enjoy the next chapter! And I want to thank you guys for the reviews… watching some of the in Space and Megaranger episodes gave me a bigger perspective of what this series should be.

* * *

The Kyogre Mega Ship was hovering over the planet and it was in the middle of the night as the rangers fell asleep on the ship. It was set to Hoenn time, obviously. However, even though the rangers were snug in their beds, there was one ranger tossing and turning in the sheets.

* * *

_Oldale Town- 2006_

_Felix was in the living room with a bag of popcorn. As he continued eating and watching the Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers destroy another monster. He then heard something upstairs. He put the popcorn on the couch and walked upstairs to his brother's room. The two people, who he couldn't make out looked at him. Lucky for him, Felix could hear their voices._

"_Jou… Joanne… what are you doing?" he asked._

"_Well," said Jou, looking at him with a smiley face, "We decided to… make a weapon to defeat Mariah. We don't need rangers!"_

_Felix looked at him with a weird look, "YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND!"_

_Joanne looked at him, shook his head and then turned to the computer, "If we can get into the military mainframe, we can get so much information on the weapons, that we can upgrade them to destroy her forces. Felix, relax… we're doing what we can to save the world."_

_As Joanne put the CD in the computer, a blinding white flash occurred around the room. Felix yelled as he ran outside with two voices screaming out. Felix yelled as the white light enveloped him… into the Oldale Cemetery. There was two caskets on either side. One was pink and one was black. The family was mourning with Felix looking at them._

"_Jou… Joanne," said Felix, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Suddenly, Felix woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around. He was only wearing a white t-shirt and red sweatpants at the time. He was breathing harshly as he looked at the area. He was on the Mega Ship. Felix stopped breathing harshly and began to breathe normal. He looked at his clock.

"It's only 4 in the morning," he said to himself. He lay backward as he looked at the photograph, "I wish they were here. I don't even know if they're alive in another world."

Felix sighed as he lay back down. He then changed his mind and got up to take a cold shower. Once he was up, he was up for the day. A couple of minutes later, he was dressed in his normal attire and he walked out onto the bridge. He sat in the captain's chair with Magbomb watching the planet. He turned toward him.

"You're up at this hour?" he asked.

Felix nodded, "Well, yeah. Once I'm up, I'm up."

Meanwhile, Darren went through the elevator doors yawning as he had a bottle of spring water from the kitchen. He walked to Felix's room. He wasn't there. He then looked at the ceiling and then turned to his quarters. He slid the door open, closed it behind him and walked to the computer.

"Locate… Felix… Jefferson," said Darren, typing on the computer.

It gave a response. Darren nodded as he walked toward the elevator. The elevator rose up and it stopped in front of the bridge. The bridge doors opened. As he walked on the bridge, Darren noticed Felix and Magbomb talking. He went back in the elevator and pressed the audio button. He heard about his whole past, "Oh my…" said Darren to himself, "Poor Felix. He has to sleep every night with a past that haunts him. Weird."

He turned off the audio and headed back to his quarters.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evily)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(The shuttle flies out of the Kyogre Megaship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 8: Brokenhearted Felix

_Footage from:_

_Denji Sentai Megaranger #8: __Will We Lose!? Reverse Teamwork  
__Power Rangers in Space #5: Never Stop Searching_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, in the computer network, Master Nejirous was glowing as he saw the visual screen. He saw the following monsters destroyed: Mantina, Rhyblaster, Crawdatron, Sadman, Donphanator, and Electrivitz. Not happy, he turned to Master Stryker. Master Stryker shook his head as he saw his tube change color to red.

"Ever since you blew up the Space Station, things have gotten worse for us. You have summoned six monsters to do your bidding and from your reports, the rangers are getting stronger and stronger with every attempt," he said, "The new weapons are giving us a bad name."

"Well," said Master Stryker, "I-."

"Excuses, excuses. Master Stryker, don't you understand what I'm trying to say?" he asked.

Master Stryker shook his head.

"WHEN WILL I HAVE THE HOENN REGION UNDER MY CONTROL? WHEN WILL I HAVE THE WORLD UNDER MY CONTROL?" he shouted.

Master Stryker said nothing. He had nothing to say to his question. Aquafina, Infectoid, and Cyber D were looking at his face. He didn't know what to say or do. He turned to the others. They had nothing to say either. Nejirous laughed, "Poor excuses… not what I need. This war is already turning tables. Your half-assed monsters aren't doing any good jobs. We need to attack soon. Do not fail me… and don't even talk. Talk is cheap."

He then diminished into the tube. Master Stryker and the others were looking at them, "Why me? I'm going to be alone."

He walked into a dark place. He looked at them in disgust as he looked at the dark place. He then took out his sword and destroyed a piece of netting that was around the area, "I thought these mutations would help us… Damn you, Space Rangers. You had to make me look bad."

Meanwhile, in the control center, Cyber D was watching the previous battles. He then turned toward Aquafina. Aquafina looked at him with a weird look as he turned off the viewing console.

"It just hit me," he said. He turned to the Aquafina and then Infectoid. Infectoid had a weird look on his face and Aquafina gave the exact same expression.

He walked toward the middle of the control center, "Suppose we destroy them alone?"

Aquafina turned toward him, "Excuse me?"

Cyber D sighed as he looked at her, "What I'm trying to say is… the rangers work together and they win. If we can separate the leader from the others, they will fall."

"Well," said Aquafina, looking at him, "How are you going to do that?"

Cyber D smiled, "Watch me."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Mega Ship, it was morning and the rangers decided to sit down and have a lovely feast together for breakfast, courtesy of Mabgomb's new meal… Egg Omelets with Cheddar Jack cheese inside. It was the perfect combination to kick-start their day into overdrive.

"Mmm… these are tasty," said Ray, "Thank you, Magbomb!"

"You're welcome. I made plenty, go ahead and eat up!" he said.

Angela smiled as she started eating, "I love these eggs… perfect way to start the day."

"I know," said Tara, looking at the beautiful eggs like there was gold paint sprayed over them, making them valuable. Next, there was Darren who ate at least three eggs.

"This is tasty," he said, smiling. He then looked over Felix. Felix was eating like a Pidgey. He ate… well nibbled half of an egg in six minutes. Tara looked at him, "Yoo-hoo… Felix?"

Felix looked up, "Yeah?"

"Um, do you have a problem?" asked Tara.

"No," he said, "Why?"

Ray looked at Felix. Felix's face was pale and his eyes were bloodshot, "It seems that you look dead. Did you even sleep last night?"

Felix looked at Ray, "Let's just say it wasn't well."

Darren sighed as he looked at Felix. He then went back to sipping a glass of Berry Juice. He knew why, but it was rather to be kept a secret. Magbomb sighed as he was cleaning the counter, "Well, would you like some coffee so you can stay awake?"

Felix nodded, "Sure, I'll like that. Otherwise, I may crash and burn."

He yawned as he put his face in the plate. The other rangers lifted his head up. He had cheese and egg all over his face, "Mmm… Cheddar Jack," said Felix.

Tara sighed, "While you guys try to keep him awake, I'm going to go to the bridge. Need to see if Shinya left any messages last night."

She walked out of the cafeteria and into the elevator. She yawned as she stepped inside and pressed a red button. The elevator came up toward the bridge and she walked on the bridge. At her station, there was a red screen flashing. It was a hailing frequency. She sat down and put the headset on.

"This is the Mega Ship," she said, "Oh, okay… one second."

She pressed a black button and an image of Professor Shinya appeared, "Good morning, Tara. Where are the others?"

"Having breakfast," she said, as she sat down in the captain's chair, "What are you up to?"

Dr. Shinya sighed, "I am just doing what I need to do. So, do you have what I am looking for?"

Tara gave a puzzled look, "Excuse me?"

"Don't you have something to give me? Felix was supposed to do it last night," he said.

"And that is what?" she asked.

"The Fuel Check in the Engine Room… you know we need PNET engineers to refill it every 2 weeks. You do know that don't you?" he asked.

"No," said Tara, "Felix didn't notify me about that at all. I'll see to it that he does."

Professor Shinya nodded with a happy smile, "Good."

Suddenly, the computer screens started flashing back and forth. Hank, Tara's stepfather was running straight toward Professor Shinya, "Tara, get your friends down to Slateport Beach. Red Alert, there's a severe Virus reaction down there."

Tara nodded, "Alright… we're on it."

She leaned over to the right arm rest and pressed the red button. The main lights went off all over the ship and the red lights were flashing with a disgusting alarm that sounded like a fire bell.

"Rangers, we have a severe virus reaction down in Slateport Beach," said Tara.

Felix jumped up, still half asleep, "Let's go."

He rushed up to the door, when suddenly Magbomb stopped him with a towel, "Get rid of your egg and cheese first. It's on your face."

Felix licked the eggs and cheese around his chin and upper lip and used the towel on the rest. The others followed him to the jump tubes. Outside, the rangers were sliding through the jump tubes.

_**3-3-5-2-5-9! Install!**_

* * *

Outside, the rangers flew into a distorted hole. They went through this cybernetic pathway that punched them out toward Slateport Beach. The rangers jumped down and landed on the roof of the Seashore House, heading southbound to find the distortion or whatever it was. The sky was dark with blue lightning bolts. People were screaming as they were heading toward the city. Tara turned toward the others, "I got this. Psychic Pistol!"

She shot pink beams in the area. Her helmet had a compass which had a red arrow pointing north.

"That way," she said.

The other rangers followed her to the destination point. The sand was blowing in their faces from the powerful winds. The rangers were blinded by wind, sand and flashes of lighting. But, even with that much power, the rangers saw a green hole-like distortion that began to flex waves in and out into the sky.

"Thank you for coming, Space Rangers. I think it's time to see how you do on your own instead of working together as a team," he said, "Who wants to come into my dimension?"

Felix looked at it, "He's kidding right?"

Darren looked at him, "Better be."

"You know what, why choose… when I can take! Red Ranger!" he yelled.

The distortion hole began to glow bright and a green beam came out of the hole. Felix yelled as he was being sucked in. Darren grabbed on to him with Ray holding Darren. Then, Tara and Angela went behind him, forming a chain. However, a blue lightning bolt hit the four rangers and Felix was sent into the chamber.

"FELIX!" yelled the rangers.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Felix yelled as he fell from the sky, hitting the dirt. He looked up in response. It was a city that was abandoned. There were flames coming from buildings on either side with polluted waters and twisted objects. There were gas cans that were blackened by the fuel that ruptured. Felix turned around.

"This isn't Hoenn," he said, looking at the area, "It's a city in another dimension."

The winds were blowing west to east as he walked in the middle of the city, "Where am I?"

Suddenly, the skies turned black. Felix looked at the sky and then turned around slowly. He gasped as blue crystals were landing from the sky, creating a figure. It then began to glow into Cyber D.

"Hello, Red Ranger," he said, smiling.

Felix looked at Cyber D, "So, what do you want?"

Cyber D hummed to himself as he walked steadily toward Felix, "As you can see, this is not Hoenn. You are right about that. I created this… dimension. So, that way nobody can interfere. Allow to me once again, introduce myself, formally. I am Cyber D: The Neji Virus's assault general. We will battle one on one… to the death."

Felix laughed, "Sounds fun. But, I'm really not in the mood. So, just send me back and you can go back to your computer network."

Cyber D looked at him. His red eyes were glistening from the sunlight, "Sorry, but you don't have a choice."

The two of them stood ready to battle. There were flashes of lightning and the sound of thunder shook the area. Both warriors were walking backwards and then turning clockwise, still facing each other. Cyber D stopped as he began to stretch his arms out. Titanium armor surrounded him with a blue diamond that was centered in the chest armor. He punched Felix in the face. Felix fell down and landed on the dirt. Felix rolled over as Cyber D went to punch the concrete. Felix turned around and went to kick Cyber D, but he blocked it and slashed him across the chest with his claw. Felix went for his Astro Blaster, but Cyber D withdrew it and threw it across the floor. Felix was then pushed to the side. He threw him into the wall. A big hole appeared as Felix tried to get up. Cyber D then threw Felix in the pool of water next to him. Felix got up as he tried to maintain a good balance on his feet.

"I'm not as weak as you think I am," said Cyber D, "You are just like your siblings…"

Felix's eyes grew underneath his helmet, "How the hell do you know about my brother or sister? Do you even know if I have a brother or a sister?"

"Uh…," said Cyber D.

"Let's face it. You don't know shit about my family! Why don't you take what you just said and shove it up your crystal ass?" asked Felix.

He took out his Fire Saber. He ran over toward Cyber D and slaughtered him a couple of times across the chest. Cyber D held the blade and kicked Felix in the chest. Felix was sent flying toward the wall. However, his feet touched the wall and he sprung out in a spiral. His crest on the helmet lit up as his special attack occurred.

"Fire Screw Slash!" yelled Felix.

He was engulfed in flames as he went for Cyber D. Cyber D began to glow. Upon impact, Felix landed on the ground and surrounding Felix were teal blue crystal mirrors.

"Is that the best you got?" he asked, "My turn."

The mirrors began to glow bright blue. Blue beams came from all the mirrors, injuring Felix. Felix yelled as he fell down and landed on the concrete.

Outside, at Slateport Beach, the rangers were hearing Felix's cries as Cyber D kept slaughtering him.

"What can we do?" asked Ray, "There's no source but audio."

Darren nodded, "Satellite Search!"

His helmet gave him information on where the source was. There was a red dot on the screen of his helmet, "Angela, use your Digital Camera power on this location."

Angela nodded, "Alright."

Her crest lit up and a big screen appeared where Felix was on the ground. Ray sighed as he looked at them, "My powers are unable to access that dimension!"

Tara sighed, "What if we use our blasters at those coordinates?"

Darren nodded, "Good thinking."

The four of them took out their blue Astro Blasters and they pinpointed to the location. Four beams of energy were hitting the source.

Meanwhile, Felix and Cyber D were attacking with swords. He slaughtered Felix across the chest with so much intensity, that there was a line of bear skin exposed. Felix noticed the Astro Blaster on the ground and Cyber D was heading toward him. He leapt for the blaster and used both weapons.

"Fire Sniper!" yelled Felix, shooting it. Cyber D created a Mirror Coat of himself and with twice the power a red shock wave hit the ground. Felix yelled as he started flying toward a big pole. He hit the pole and landed on the ground. Red light was engulfing his whole body. He was shining with green waves coming from the energy. Felix stood up, backing away. He had blood coming down from his lips with bloody knees on either side. He had burns on cheek and he had lines of blood across his chest. Cyber D laughed as he walked toward him.

"How does it feel to die, Felix Jefferson?" he asked.

Felix shook his head, "How do you know my last name?"

Cyber D laughed as he pointed his sword toward him. Felix stuttered as he walked backwards into the pole. He looked at him.

"Any last words?" he asked.

Felix shook his head, "Go to hell."

Cyber D laughed, "There is no hell for me. I'm cybernetic."

He raised his sword to the sky and it held it up there. His sword began to charge up. Blue lightning came from the sword and it was about to straight toward Felix. Felix yelled as he covered himself. However, a purple beam of light came crashing through, hitting Cyber D. Cyber D yelled as his sword flew and landed on the ground. He got up as he began to charge up. A cybernetic clone of him appeared.

"Darren!" yelled Felix.

Darren looked at Felix, "We got to go."

Felix pointed toward him, "Then… LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

Darren turned around as he saw the clone.

"Cyber Shadow Attack!" he yelled.

His face began to glow. His whole body shot a beam of energy at Felix. Felix closed his eyes as he was about to get attacked. However, he heard yelling from in front of him. Felix looked up. Darren yelled as explosions came out of his uniform. Darren fell to his knees and collapsed on the ground. Felix rushed toward him. Darren was engulfed in dark purple light and then it diminished into Darren. Darren had two streams of blood running down his face, and his body was near critical as he tried to stand up. Ray, Tara, and Angela arrived to pick him up. Darren didn't look so well.

"We got to get out of here," said Ray.

Felix turned to Ray, "Good, I'm staying."

Tara turned to him, "I don't think so. Darren took a good beating to save you. Do you really want more of your friends to be sacrificed?"

Cyber D laughed, "I'll take care of you right now."

Angela sighed as she pressed her helmet, "Mabgomb, 5 to beam up."

Felix went to attack him with his left fist, but the rangers were materialized before Cyber D could do anything. Cyber D sighed as he looked at them disappear, "So, friends. How stupid is that?"

_(Commercial Break)_

Meanwhile, on the Mega Ship…

The rangers materialized in the transporter room. Ray had Darren hunched over his back as they headed toward the medical bay. Felix was held by Angela and Tara going in the same direction. Magbomb turned around as he saw the damage.

"Whoa," he said, "Something must've happened."

Five minutes later, Ray washed his hands as the autopsy report printed out. He took the paper and looked at it. He sighed in relief, "Well, Darren is in critical condition. It could take him a couple of hours to recover."

"Hours?" asked Angela, "It was one attack that caused it."

"Cyber D…," said Felix, tending to his wounds. He looked over Darren. Darren had his head wrapped in a huge cast. He was resting on the bed.

Tara looked at him, "Well, my question is… why were you going to attack again when you saw what happened?"

Felix looked at Tara, "That's none of your concern."

"It is to me," said Tara, looking at her, "What caused you to act like this now? You were half-asleep before."

Felix looked at her, "Tara, don't tick me off. You're asking for it."

Angela looked at Felix, "Well, can we ask why?"

Felix turned to Angela, "Nope. It's a secret."

Ray pulled him by the neck, "Well, acting reckless and stupid won't help the situation."

Felix clenched his right fist and punched Ray across the face. Ray yelled as he fell backwards and landed on the floor, "What's with you? Do you even understand what you almost caused by almost going out like that."

Felix looked at Ray, "First of all, I was forced to. Second of all, I had my reasons to attack him recklessly."

"But," said Angela, "Thinking about it that way, it seems you wanted to handle Cyber D by yourself."

"Well, he nearly killed Darren. And he insulted my family… he deserved it," he said.

Ray shook his head, "But, the thing is… we kind of understand. But, what will that prove going in alone?"

Felix looked at Ray, "Ray, it's none of your business."

"But, like Tara said, how many people are you willing to sacrifice to defeat him? The 4 of us? The other rangers? Your family? Your Pokemon? HOW MANY?" asked Angela, looking at him with concern.

The rangers argued over Felix in a mad uproar which could be heard throughout the deck of the Mega Ship. It even caused Darren to wake up as he heard the arguing, "Felix… I understand. Your brother and sister is the reason why you acted recklessly?"

Felix went to say something and then looked at him, "How the hell do you know?"

Darren looked at him. What else could he say?

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?" he asked. He went, without thinking, after Darren, but Tara held him back and smacked him across the face. Felix yelled as he felt the red stinging palm on his right cheek.

"You need to calm down," she said.

Felix released himself out of Tara's grasp. He stormed out of the medical infirmary before anybody could grab him. Darren tried to get up, but he cringed in pain, "Ray… pillow. I want to sit up."

Ray and Angela fixed Darren's pillows, so he can sit up and talk.

"So," said Tara, shaking her right palm that was still stinging from earlier, "What do you know about Felix that he doesn't want to say anything about?"

Darren sighed, "I was going to keep it a secret. But, now that it's out in the open. I might as well explain."

The rangers began to hear his view, "It was in the year 2006. When Mariah attacked, the rangers were formed here in Hoenn to combat them. Felix's older brother and sister were scientists who wanted to help combat them. They were developing a secret weapon to destroy her. However, they clicked on to something, which caused their computer to stop moving. The virus that was in there killed his brother and sister. Yet, that's what it was supposedly. There was no trace of his siblings after the incident."

Tara turned around, "Do you think it has to deal with the virus now?"

Darren nodded, "Well, if Cyber D said something about his siblings. It must be connected somehow."

Angela looked at him, "Do you think Felix knows?"

"It must be rough," said Ray, sitting in a chair, "Your siblings are gone, and yet… yet you are going through this in denial phase for four years. We shouldn't have argued with him."

Angela sighed, "Well, Ray. Why?"

Ray looked at him, "Because… he has a right to feel that way."

Tara nodded in response, "Actually, we shouldn't have stressed Darren out either. He needs his rest."

Darren nodded, "It's okay… every time someone was injured we would argue in Meteor Falls."

* * *

Meanwhile, Felix was outside in Slateport City. He stood there, looking at the trees blowing back and forth with the sun shining above the sky. As the sun was shining, Felix looked at the sky as he was wearing his new black jeans that he decided to wear with a new red t-shirt. He sighed as he looked at the sky, "Great, I'm sure everybody knows now about my brother and sister."

Suddenly, the ground started rumbling. Felix turned around as he saw tiny blue crystals. Felix turned to see the crystals materialize into Cyber D.

"Cyber D…," he said.

"Ready to battle or are you going to sit there and cry?" he asked. Cyber D withdrew his sword and looked at him. Felix looked at him angrily. Suddenly, out of the blue, Ray, Angela, and Tara rushed over toward him.

"Felix," said Tara, "I'm sorry. We understand now. You had every right to attack him."

Ray nodded as he looked at Felix, "Yeah, and we're going to stand by you no matter what happens."

Angela nodded, "I agree. Huh?"

Suddenly, the rangers turned around to see Darren walking toward them. He had his left arm covering his right ribs. The other rangers walked toward him.

"Darren, are you sure you want to battle in this condition?" asked Felix, looking at him worried. Darren nodded as he held on to Felix, "I'm fine. We're rangers. We work together as a team."

"Team?" asked Cyber D, "You rangers should know better than to face a computer virus."

The rangers nodded as Felix and Darren stood up, "Cyber D… I want to know something. What you said about my family… where are they?"

Cyber D laughed, "I am not saying a word."

"Well," said Felix, "It's a pity. A pity because I believe that you are a suspect in it! I have been trying to search for my siblings ever since they went missing. And there was no biological evidence. So, I assumed they were dead and nothing else could be that way. However… thanks to what you said, now I want to start searching again. It really sucks that my friends and I have to destroy you when you know so much. It really is."

"And you will never know," he said, "Cyber D: Battle Mode!"

His titanium armor materialized all over him. He started walking toward the rangers with his sword. Felix nodded as the others stood together in a line, looking to see nobody in sight.

"Let's go," said Felix, "Install, Poke Rangers!"

_**3-3-5! INSTALL!**_

As the rangers pressed the install button, the computer network began to activate. The rangers began to morph into their digital suits. The rangers turned toward Cyber D.

"Omnipotent Warrior, Red Space Ranger!" yelled Felix.

"Strategist Warrior, Black Space Ranger!" yelled Darren.

"Dimension Warrior, Blue Space Ranger!" yelled Ray.

"Analytic Warrior, Yellow Space Ranger!" yelled Angela.

"Command Warrior, Pink Space Ranger!" yelled Tara.

Felix stood in front, "Rangers, Install!"

Their crests lit up. Felix put his hand up and put into a L-Shaped position, "Poke Rangers…"

"IN SPACE!" said the rangers.

The lights lit up from all over the place. Cyber D shook his head, "Well, since you guys think you are so powerful… Cyber Enlargement!"

The rangers watched as Cyber D began to grow huge in front of them. A crystal beam came out of his right eye, shooting the city down. Felix turned toward the other rangers, "Let's go. We work together as a team. Understood?"

The rangers nodded as Felix pressed the following numbers:

_**5-4-1! INSTALL!**_

Felix pressed the com button on his morpher, "Magbomb, Starship Fusion!"

The Kyogre Megaship appeared in the Hoenn sky. The shuttle was already launching as the Kyogre began to transform into its powerful form. The shuttle then landed on top, making the head. It landed on the ground. The rangers teleported toward to the cockpit.

"Installation Complete," said Felix, "Let's go."

The rangers hopped into the cockpit and the rangers activated their main systems, "Astro Megazord, online!"

Cyber D laughed as he looked at them, "Bring it on."

"Astro Megazord Saber!" said Darren, pressing the red button on Felix's console. Felix looked at Darren and Darren shrugged. The sword digitized in his left hand. Cyber D laughed as he began to multiply into 9 clones. Beams came out of his eyes. It hit city buildings and damaged the Astro Megazord. The rangers held on as it was heading backwards. Ray looked at them, "I can't get a lock."

"Angela, analyze…" said Tara.

"Right," said Angela, "Megazord Analysis!"

The lights of the Megazord activated a green target appeared in the center of Cyber D. Cyber D started shooting them right after she got the target.

"He's in the middle of the group," said Angela.

Felix nodded as he pressed the button, "Lapras Buster, please."

Ray nodded as he pressed a black button. The Lapras Buster materialized and it aimed at Cyber D. Darren took out the TM Discs. He took out a TM.

"Let's see… TM13 should do the trick," said Darren, "TM13: Ice Beam, Install!"

The CD installed into the slot and he pressed the red button. The Lapras Buster released a blue beam of ice. Cyber D yelled as his feet were stuck frozen. The Lapras Buster diminished and the lightning whip of the saber hit Cyber D multiple times. He began to charge power from his laser eyes. He released a powerful red pulse. The Megazord jumped up as the beams hit the ocean. A big tidal wave came in, crushing the docks of Slateport.

"Astro Megazord Saber, Digital Deletion!" said Felix.

The sword came crashing down on the general. He yelled as he fell down and exploded into a million pieces. The rangers jumped for joy, except for Felix. Darren looked at him, "We destroyed their general!"

Felix nodded, "Sure, we killed him. But, guess what? There goes the evidence of whatever happened to my family!"

The rangers stood there silently. Felix turned around as he looked at the flames that were being cleared by the fire department. Tara put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Felix looked at her, "Let's just put this Megazord back into space."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the PNET office, Professor Shinya was looking at the recent report of the rangers. He even read Felix's bio. He understood as he took out a floppy disk, "I know how you feel… I don't know where they are either. They thought making a virtual weapon would be easy. Someone infected their weapon and as a result this happens. Felix, don't give up."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

_**Darren: Ah, that was a great chapter. Now, what do we do now?**_

_**Ray: Talk about the next episode, genius. Oh, that's me! **_

_**Darren: Grr…**_

_**Ray: So, in the next chapter, I do something so stupid that I literally decide to throw in the towel. However, my friends need my help and I may need someone to help me gain my confidence back. Even if I have a weak fighting style… **_

**Poke Rangers in Space: Chapter 9- We've ****Got the Blues**

_**???: Also, a special apperannce… FROM ME! **_

_**(Punches Darren)**_

_**Darren: OW! I'm still crippled here from recent battles.**_

* * *

A/N: So, it's now out in the open with Felix's family. There are many clues to what happened and they will be revealed more when the series expands. So, you will be surprised who will be in the next chapter. And it was a storyline that someone asked me to do… Anyway, I'll see you later.


	9. We've Got the Blues

A/N: So, this is the next chapter. Chapter 9!!!!!! I want to thank NashWalker for submitting this storyline. It was easy to write about. He even sent me the storyline for the 2008 nominating chapter saga, "Brothers in Arms" and the third part won the awards!!!!!!!!!

I hope to do the 2009-2010 awards soon because there are now four to five fics that are going to be in this nomination… but it depends on how many active fics there are, which means some categories will have to be taken out. We have Turbo, In Space, Pokepower, G-Force… that's all I know for now.

So, here's the next chapter… enjoy!

* * *

_Last time on Poke Rangers in Space…_

_The Neji Virus attacks the planet, giving the rangers powers to fight them. Recently, the rangers were sent to another planet to reclaim a disk, which was nearly destroyed by the volcanoes in the area. Another recent event was Felix's past. Cyber D was destroyed and Felix believes he has all the information. The question is though, is everything NOT lost? Find out as the series continues!_

* * *

It was in the Mauville Power Plant. Inside, there were scientists and electric Pokemon that were knocked out. The Neji Soldiers were standing guard around the area. However, there was a Croagunk-Electivire Hybrid monster, who put his hands on top of the computer screen. He has four arms: two CroaGunk arms and 2 Electivire arms, puffy Croagunk Cheeks, Electivire head and Purple skin and Black-and-Yellow striped fur. The arms were absorbing yellow electric energy from the computer systems.

"Perfect," he said, "I know how I can blow up their power plant. Nobody can stop me."

Meanwhile, outside the main door, the rangers were morphed, ready to fight.

"Alright," said Felix, "They are about to blow this place sky-high. CroaVire seems a bit crazy when it comes to electric impulses."

Ray nodded, "Lucky for me, this distortion device will stop it."

Darren turned to Felix, "Well, we better act fast."

Felix nodded, "Ray, quickly activate the Distortion Device!"

Ray nodded as he took out a black handheld device. He pressed a red button. The rangers turned to see CroaVire yell. Electric beams were coming through the door and into the wave.

"It's working," said Ray.

Suddenly, it exploded into a million pieces. Ray jumped up in response as he looked at the others. Ray sighed as he kicked the device. He opened the door to see CroaVire with the Neji Soldiers in front of them.

"So," said Felix, "CroaVire… what are you doing here?"

"Get out of here before your destroyed," he said.

Felix laughed, "Not happenin'."

The rangers struck fighting poses. CroaVire summoned his purple cronies at the Space Rangers. The Space Rangers headed toward them.

"Let's go!" said Felix.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evily)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(The shuttle flies out of the Kyogre Megaship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 9: We've Got the Blues

_Footage from:_

_Denji Sentai Megaranger #4: __Smash it! Shibolena's Trap  
Power Rangers in Space #25: Always a Chance_

* * *

The rangers were fighting outside the Power Plant with the Neji Soldiers. Felix kept kicking back and forth with the purple creatures. Felix ducked their fists and he punched them in the face. He jumped up and kicked the monster in the face. Up on the bridge that connected these two big reactors, Darren was finishing them left and right with his kicks. He jumped up and punched the soldiers in the face. They fell one after another. On the ground, Angela flipped backwards and took out her Magnetic Stunner. The yellow lightning bolts paralyzed the creatures. She then used a sidekick to kick all of them to the ground. Next to her, Tara and Ray were fighting CroaVire. CroaVire kept using Poison Jabs against them. Tara took out her Psychic Pistol and started shooting it. Ray took out his Aqua Axe and started slashing Croavire's chest. CroaVire laughed as his Aqua Axe didn't do that much damage.

"I have so much energy!" he said, "Let's see what happens… when I shock you!"

Ray laughed, "How?"

Suddenly, CroaVire released a Thunder attack. Lightning bolts came down from the sky. Ray yelled as he saw explosions coming from behind. Tara looked at him as he was horrified in fear, "Those… they scare me!"

Tara looked at him, "Can you help me here?"

Ray was scared in shock as he saw CroaVire walk toward Ray. Ray yelled as he saw his four fists ready to Poison Jab him. Ray yelled as he tried to shoot with his Astro Blaster. Suddenly, he felt something on top of him. Then, a loud scream from above him and it was loud. It was Tara, being pummeled by Poison Jabs. She was breathing heavily, "OW… That really hurt. Ray!!!!"

Ray was shocked, "Thanks… Astro Blaster!"

CroaVire quickly disappeared. The beam shot a reactor. It blew up part of the power plant. The rangers watched as people started running out in flames with wild Pokemon. Felix turned to Ray in anger, "This thing was set to high intensity. You nearly blew up the nuclear reactor!"

Ray sighed, "Well, I need to get Tara to the ship… she was roughed up badly."

Felix looked at him with a weird look and turned to Darren, "Is it just me or he changed the whole subject?"

Darren turned around and looked at Felix, "I think he knows. He just doesn't want to admit it. Let's help Tara."

Angela sighed as she followed the rest of the team back to the Mega Ship just before the fire department arrived.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the computer network, CroaVire was sparking as he was walking around the central area.

"I feel… SPAZZTASTIC!" he said, "Mmm… ENERGY!"

Aquafina nodded as she looked at CroaVire, "Yes. I want you to absorb so much energy that it would wipe out the whole entire region. Actually… it would help out a lot."

Master Stryker nodded, "Well, that was an interesting plan."

Suddenly, Infectoid started flapping toward the area with a sparkling blue shard in his teeth. He popped it out on to the floor, "I found this after the rangers destroyed Cyber D. I scanned it, and you will be surprised."

"What does that mean?" asked Aquafina.

Infectoid nodded, "You'll see. However, it will take time. So, Master Nejirous said you guys can fool around with the rangers till then."

Aquafina nodded, "Well, then CroaVire, you may continue sucking electrical energy at the other places that has a lot of energy."

CroaVire nodded as he looked at the powerful general, "Of course, Aquafina."

In a flash of green light, he disappeared into the real world. He wounded up in Fallarbor Town. He saw the Pokemon Contest Hall, "Ooh… energy inside! There's even a contest. Ooh… I should go inside and suck some energy!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Mega Ship, Tara was up and running. There were no minor injuries, such as a broken arm or a broken leg. No bloody gashes were on her body. However, she needed to relax. She was a little bruised, but she was okay. Ray decided to leave the ship and train in the Hoenn Mountains with his Pokemon. So, it was the perfect time for the rangers to talk about Ray.

The other rangers helped her up to the conference room. Obviously it would be the bridge, but the rangers thought it would be more convenient. However, somebody was missing. The doors opened up to a room filled with computers and a table inside with chairs. Even Magbomb had to be included in this conversation.

"Well," said Angela, "Why isn't Ray here?"

"Because I don't want Ray to know what's going on," said Felix, "It's obvious that he's been having… issues."

"Issues?" asked Darren.

"Yes," said Felix, "For example… he was at his laboratory in the ship and he was trying to make a new invention for us and it blew up. Not to mention, when he backed out on us because he was scared to fight the viruses."

The rangers looked at him. Darren coughed, "Uh, Felix? He wanted to fight. I think it's his confidence that has been affecting his brainwaves."

Magbomb sighed, "Really? Well, his tank was a success."

Angela looked up in response. She snapped her fingers, "That's it!"

The rangers turned around, "What if we call some blue ranger alumni to help him out?"

"Who?" asked Tara, "Matt?"

"No," said Angela.

"Derik?" asked Magbomb.

"No, too hard to get to and I don't think this ship is ready for time travel," said Angela.

"Then, who?" asked Felix.

Angela smiled, "Come with me… we're going back to our hideout before this one."

Tara turned to Angela, "You mean… the…"

"The First Blue Ranger of the Hoenn Region," said Angela, smiling, "Now, let's not dawdle. We need to see Claydol right away."

The rangers looked at Angela as she ran outside. The other three rangers followed as they walked toward the transporter room. Magbomb sighed as he pressed a red button. The white lights appeared above them as they materialized toward Meteor Falls.

* * *

Meteor Falls…

Claydol smiled as he cleaned up his hideout. He sighed as he looked at it, "Ah, finally clean and repaired! It took a month."

The HD-TV screen was still attached to the wall with the silver panel controls along the bottom. The structure was still the same. There were even twenty one ranger suits plastered on the wall sealed in glass.

"For once, I don't have to be responsible for the safety of the planet," said Claydol.

Suddenly, he gasped to see four beams materialize in front of them. Darren shook his head, "Really?"

"Rangers!" said Claydol, "Aw, Psychic hug!"

The four of them were teleported toward his body. Darren choked, "I… can't… breathe!"

"Oh, sorry," said Claydol.

The rangers were released from him. Claydol sighed as he looked at him, "Where's Ray?"

"Well," said Felix, "We left Ray to train in Fallarbor Town. However, we need your help."

Claydol looked at him, "Yeah?"

Angela nodded as she turned toward the other rangers. She pointed to the Blue Mighty Morphin' suit in the cast, "Rangers, before Ray and the other blue rangers. The original rangers were summoned by Rayquaza. One of them was a genius. He had many inventions that helped the team defeat Mariah's forces. And my question is… Claydol, if we can bring him back to help Ray gain his confidence."

"Confidence?" asked Claydol, looking at them, "What is so important about his confidence?"

Felix looked at Claydol and sighed as he turned toward the HD-TV screen, "You know that explosion at the power plant? Ray shot a beam at it by accident. Now, he feels unlucky."

Claydol sighed as he looked at the Red Space Ranger, "I see. Well, lucky for you, he's downstairs polishing the original zords. He's on vacation."

Suddenly, the door popped open. The rangers turned around. There stood a male teenager. He had blonde hair with blue sapphire eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt with a white coat on it. He wore blue jeans and brown shoes. He wore a belt, which had his morpher attached to it, "Hey, guys. What's up?"

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Claydol turned on the news as he saw what was going on. He looked at the rangers as Felix's morpher went off. Felix activated it, "Yeah?"

"CroaVire is attacking the Concert Hall. He's taking electric Pokemon energy!" said Prof. Shinya.

Felix nodded, "Rangers, let's go."

He closed the Astro Morpher. The four rangers nodded when suddenly he turned to Claydol, "What's up."

"Um, Sean, I need you to go with them. Someone needs help," said Claydol, "Someone wearing your color."

Sean nodded as he teleported out of the Meteor Falls command center.

Outside, CroaVire was throwing his tongue on the black computers. He felt electricity running through them as he looked at the other civilians. Their electric Pokemon were fainting from the electric voltage. Ray looked at him as he looked toward the mountains. Nobody was there.

"I better do a good job this time," he said. He reached his right hand out and placed it on his Astro Morpher, "Install, Poke Rangers!"

_**3-3-5! INSTALL!**_

Ray digitized in his suit and he ran toward the contest hall. He threw CroaVire outside. Ray looked at him as CroaVire went to unleash his wrath, "Why, Poke Ranger. Where are all your friends?"

"They'll be there. But, it's just you and me," he said.

CroaVire went to jab Ray. Ray went to block but he was kicked furiously in the chest. He was then thrown on the ground. CroaVire laughed as he stuck his tongue out on his head.

"Now, I will able to know what you can do," he said.

Ray tried struggling. The tongue was sticking like goo as every move he made would not be able to get off. CroaVire looked at him as he went to raise his fist.

"Poison Jab!" he yelled.

His fist was heading down toward Ray's body. Ray closed his eyes, thinking this was going to be it. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a motorcycle. He turned around to see a person riding a Blue Sharpedo Motorcycle. He attacked the monster with the motorcycle. He fell down on the ground. Ray looked at the person. The person removed his helmet. It was Sean, looking behind him.

"Seems you could use a little help," said Sean, "It's been quite a while."

CroaVire looked at him. His arms were ready to punch. Suddenly, behind him, Aquafina materialized on the ground, "You civilian! How dare you get yourself involved in this? You won't escape alive."

Sean laughed, "I heard that before… over 100 times. I guess the enemies they sent out over the years get stupider and stupider."

Aquafina raised her bow and arrow at him, "What are you saying?"

Sean looked at her with piercing eyes, "Humph. I'm not the average teenager. I'm a military commander, sure of it. But, before I was a commander, I was one of _them_."

Ray looked up as he got up, "What are you saying?"

Sean looked behind him, "Let me handle this… I heard you needed help."

Sean raised his right hand over to his belt buckle and released it. Ray's jaw dropped when he saw what it was. It was a silver buckler with a golden Mudkip coin inside. Aquafina turned to CroaVire. Sean grabbed his morpher tightly, "Let's Pokebattle."

He moved his right arm across his body, then up and around as he put the buckler on top of his left palm. He then stretched it out in front of him, "Mudkip!"

He flipped the morpher, so that his left hand was facing forward with the morpher underneath. The buckler opened, revealing a blue light. Sean was covered in his old ranger suit.

"Blue Mudkip Ranger!" yelled Sean.

Ray stood astonished. Aquafina stood in shock, "Another ranger from the past?"

Sean nodded as he took out his red blaster, "Blade Blaster, Sword Mode!"

He jumped up and slashed CroaVire across the chest and kicked him in the face. He then turned to Aquafina. Aquafina pointed to CroaVire, "Leave! I'll deal with him."

Sean looked at her, "Ew, I have to dance with you?"

"Fight me, you old fart," said Aquafina.

Sean chuckled, "Gladly."

The two of them were at it. Sean kicked Aquafina in the face. Aquafina fell backwards and kicked Sean in the chest. She then took out her powerful bow and started shooting arrows. Sean yelled as he saw the arrows coming toward him. Aquafina laughed as an explosion occurred. She then saw just the blue ranger clothing.

"Where did he go? Ew!" he said.

Suddenly, she felt something pull her down. She was screaming to the top of her lungs as her face met the dirt. Sean then materialized on to the ground, "Substitution and Sinkhole Jutsu. You got to love the power of ninja!"

Aquafina growled at Sean. She then turned to Ray. The other rangers also appeared in time. Aquafina shook her head as she pointed to Sean, "Do not interfere or the next time, you will be destroyed! You will be dealing with Strategic General, Aquafina of the Neji Virus!"

She materialized into thin air. Sean turned around as he began to glow blue. He turned around as he wore his usual clothes. The other five rangers nodded. They began to glow in their own ranger color and then the lights began to digitize off them.

"Thanks," said Ray.

Sean nodded and looked at him straight in the face, "You rangers can investigate CroaVire. Ray, come with me."

Ray turned to Felix. Felix nodded, "Go. We'll be fine."

Ray nodded as he walked with Sean away from them. Felix turned to the other rangers in response to the previous events.

"Alright," said Felix, "Angela, do you have that virus tricorder that Ray made?"

Angela pulled out a silver device. It was circular with radar installed into it. As she turned it on, a white dot appeared in the town, "He's here somewhere."

Felix nodded, "Rangers, we have a situation. We all have to split up and search for the virus. Angela and Darren, you guys search the western side of Fallarbor. Tara and I will check the eastern side."

The rangers nodded and they split up both ways. The rangers had no idea what was going on with what Sean had planned for him.

* * *

On the other side of Hoenn, the two rangers were swimming across Route 131. Ray looked at him as he was breathing harshly, wearing a bathing suit. Sean looked at him, "Come on! You're not going to give up are you?"

"Sean… why are we swimming away from Pacificdalog Town? What's going on?" asked Ray.

Sean chuckled as he kept treading water, "You'll see. Come on."

The two of them kept swimming across the powerful ocean currents of the Hoenn Region. Ray looked at Sean. Sean must've had to swim at least twenty miles in order to get to his status quo as a commander. Ray and Sean reached a small island that was in the middle of nowhere. Ray was breathing harshly as Sean looked at him.

"We only traveled ten miles," said Sean, "In order to be a strong blue ranger, you got to have endurance."

"Endurance?" he asked harshly, "How much endurance?"

Sean laughed, "A typical blue ranger always asked that question. But, do you know what the Blue Ranger's type is?"

"Water?" asked Ray, still catching his breath.

"Sometimes," said Sean, "But as blue rangers, we have to take chances with the ocean."

"Chances?" asked Ray. He looked at Sean, "That's so lame! Don't you calculate anything?"

"That's what I thought to myself when I first used the ranger powers. But, as the enemies got tougher, calculations didn't mean anything," said Sean, "You had to take risks."

Ray looked at him, "Why?"

"Because all is not lost," said Sean. He sat down as he looked at the sky, "I remember… it was in late October of 2006. Mariah and Dawson, they sent these four ninjas…"

_**Flashback to MMPR Season 3, Chapter 1: Shinobi Quest Part 1**_

_The Megazord was in critical condition. Suddenly, Slyther looked at the Megazord in the eye and said, "Kill them! Finish them off, now! Time to activate our special!"_

_The ninjas surrounded the Megazord._

"_Ninja Seal!"_

_Suddenly, a black force field came over the Megazord and suddenly, the Megazord had sparks flying out of its systems. The consoles and everything was destroyed. The Megazord was still standing. The rangers fell off the Megazord. The rangers suddenly hit the ground. The seven rangers de-morphed. Jack and the others looked at each other._

"_What's going on?" asked Jack._

"_Why are we not in ranger form?" asked Sean._

_Suddenly, there was an explosion. The rangers fell backwards. The Evolution Saber fell out of the handle and it aimed for the rangers. The rangers dodged it and ran off. Mewtra and the rangers caught up as they saw what happened. The head of the Megazord fell off and hit the ground. The Pikachu and Kadabra arms were literally ripped off the Megazord and fell on the ground. The torso of the Megazord then began to fall. The Marshtomp and Mightyena zords also fell off. Amii ran off into the site, when suddenly, Danny and Mewtra held her back. Suddenly, the zords exploded into millions of pieces…_

_**End Flashback**_

"What happened?" asked Ray, astonished.

"We had to find a new source of power. Our Pokemon powers that were drawn from Rayquaza's grid were destroyed. They were repaired later, but temporarily we had to use… ninja power. Ever since I met Nimpo, the Ninja Guardian, I learned never to give up. Even with the minor battles before the event because they were nothing compared to what I experienced," he said.

"Well," said Ray, "Why are we sitting here?"

"Well," said Sean, "I want to show you something. But, we need to swim more. It's not that far away. It's two miles away."

"Better than ten miles," said Ray.

Sean chuckled, "Trust me. Being one with the ocean is okay. As long as you don't draw blood. Then, Sharpedo come like Houndooms."

The two of them went in the ocean and continued swimming to an old, rugged relic that stood away from them. There, three torches were lit from a distance.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Space Rangers were walking together as they looked around. Felix was not happy about this at all.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"You're telling me?" asked Angela, pointing to the sky, "He probably disappeared."

"Then, how come we were running around in circles with your tricorder?" asked Darren.

Tara turned around as she looked at the tricorder. She saw that the blimp moved closer to where they were. She looked at the contest hall in front of them, "Guys, why don't we try in here?"

The rangers nodded as they headed to the contest hall. Nobody was there. The lights were down and there were some people that were knocked out. Felix then noticed a blinking computer. Darren ran toward the computer. However, Aquafina appeared.

"Thank you, you fell into my trap. Virus Dimension!" said Aquafina.

The screen began to flash and the rangers yelled as they were sucked through a computer. The rangers were now in a dark room with blue lights flashing back and forth.

"Where are we?" asked Felix.

Suddenly, Darren turned around to see a blue tube in front of them. They then saw the computer systems in front of them. There, Infectoid, Master Stryker, CroaVire, and Aquafina laughed at them as the four of them turned around. The blue tube then began glowing.

"So, these are the Space Rangers," said Master Nejirous.

Felix turned toward him, "So, this is where you guys plan your mischievous schemes."

"They aren't schemes. They are experiments on how to destroy your precious planet," said Master Stryker.

Infectoid nodded, "We technically have captured you for one reason only. You interfere with our plans for conquest."

The Space Rangers turned around, "Conquest?"

"Yep," said Master Stryker, "We wanted to destroy PNET for one reason. It had the antidote… you and your digital suits you guys wear when you morph."

"However," said Aquafina, "We never expected you guys to use digital transformation to destroy us. So…"

She then used her hands to create a blue beam. The rangers were magnetized together and chained tightly. She laughed, "I have a plan. CroaVire, are you ready?"

CroaVire nodded, "When you are!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the two rangers arrived on the beach. Ray and Sean walked up the stairs as they saw the ancient relics with the torches lighting up in red. He ran up the stairs to see it.

"Jack… Danny… and Tara all put their lives in danger?" asked Ray.

Sean nodded, "Yep. I came to show you that these guys, including myself have taken extreme chances to battle. Now, note they were crazy… but as a ranger, it's important to take them. Now, I gave you a stupid answer. But, when it comes to chances, you don't know what will happen… it could be good, it could be bad. Trust yourself," said Sean.

Ray nodded, "Alright. I will."

The two shook hands. Ray looked at the sky. The sun was setting in the west, giving a pink hue. Suddenly, there was a rush of wind coming from the torches. The two rangers turned around to see Aquafina in the sky, looking at them.

"Nice to see you, losers. If you want to save your friends, meet me at Petalburg Woods in two minutes. Otherwise, your friends will die," said Aquafina.

The visual diminished. Sean and Ray nodded, "Have a plan?" asked Sean.

Ray looked at him, "Yeah. Sean, hang on to me."

Sean looked at him with a weird look, "Why?"

"We're going to glide out of here," said Ray, pressing buttons on his Astro Morpher. The Cyber Slider materialized in front of them. Ray and Sean jumped on the slider and they were flying into a black distortion hole. Sean looked at it as he was gliding through cyberspace.

"Interesting," said Sean, "A database all by itself."

Ray nodded, "Get your morpher out. We'll be heading into the exit point like in two seconds."

The Cyber Slider headed into the white light. The two rangers were flying in the forest. In flashes of blue light, the rangers landed in the forest. They headed toward the forest. There, the two rangers were shocked to see the four rangers tied to tree logs. Sean turned to Ray, "Can you distract CroaVire while I rescue them?"

Ray nodded, "With confidence."

Sean nodded, "Invisibility Jutsu!"

He disappeared instantly. Ray nodded as he looked at CroaVire. CroaVire laughed with Aquafina next to him.

"Where's the other ranger?" asked CroaVire.

"Let's just say, he's not here to fight you. I'm your opponent," said Ray, "Dimension Warrior, Blue Space Ranger!"

Felix nodded, "Go, Ray!"

Ray nodded, "As a matter of fact, it's time to use something. Dimension Power!"

His crest lit up and the three of them disappeared into a dimension. CroaVire and Aquafina stood together. They were watching as they were in a forest. Suddenly, there were army soldiers appearing at each other with machine guns and grenades. The two of them ran away as they saw the machine gun bullets flying off, piercing holes in other enemies and blowing each other up. The two of them saw the laying corpses on the grass.

"Now, how do we get out?" asked CroaVire.

Suddenly, they heard laughter. The two of them turned around as they saw Ray with two automatic weapons, "Simple, you don't."

He shot the two of them profusely until he was out of ammunition. There was a blinding flash and the two of them were screaming as they were in excruciating pain.

"Yeah," said Ray, "I downloaded a war movie on to my network."

CroaVire yelled, "How dare you?"

Suddenly, he heard the four rangers, morphed jumping on to the ground. The rangers turned toward him. Ray looked at them as Felix looked at the powerful creature.

"You want to die?" asked Felix, "Because you're asking for it."

Sean nodded as he reappeared, "By the way, your rope wasn't sturdy."

Aquafina turned toward him, "Let's see if you like this… CroaVire!"

CroaVire nodded as he shot a Thunder attack at Sean. Sean yelled as he fell down. Aquafina nodded as she took out an electrically charged arrow, thanks to CroaVire, "This will stop you."

Sean went to kick Aquafina in the face. Sean then jumped up as he went to punch her, but the arrow went into his chest. Sean yelled as he fell on his back. Sean looked at his buckler. It was sparking, "She didn't…"

Aquafina laughed, "That should kill you. CroaVire, finish all of them!"

She disappeared instantly. Sean started flashing back and forth in blue light. He stood up carefully, "Ray!"

Ray went over to Sean, "What is it?"

Sean took the Mudkip coin out. It was cracked and it started flashing. CroaVire laughed as he began to drain its energy.

"Ray… if you don't stop him, I will be destroyed. Remember, what I said about… chances," he said harshly.

Ray nodded as he looked at him. Sean fell to his knees and collapsed on the soft grass. Ray turned to the other rangers, "We need to stop CroaVire."

CroaVire laughed, "And how are you going to stop me!?"

"Rangers, Combination Attack!" said Ray, taking out his Aqua Axe.

The other rangers nodded, "Okay!"

Angela and Tara jumped up with the Psychic Pistol and the Magnetic Stunner.

"One!" said Tara.

"Two!" said Angela.

Psychic and electric beams shot CroaVire in the chest. Darren and Felix jumped up with the Shadow Lance and the Fire Saber.

"Three!" said Darren.

"Four!" said Felix.

The blades slaughtered CroaVire. Ray jumped on the hands of the other rangers and he began to spin around with his Aqua Axe.

"Tsunami Strike!" yelled Ray.

The blade began to glow bright blue. It hit CroaVire in the chest. CroaVire yelled as he landed on the ground. Ray then turned to the other rangers, "Sniper Blast, Install!"

The Astro Blasters combined with their weapons. They stood together as the five beams came out of their pistols and into CroaVire's body. CroaVire yelled as he fell down and exploded into a million pieces. Sean woke up after he felt the blue energy engulf his coin.

"Whoa," said Sean, "Thanks, Ray. You did it!"

Ray nodded, "Anything to help out a friend."

Suddenly, Infectoid materialized on to the ground as it bit CroaVire. He laughed as he flew away, "Giant Virus Infection!"

A green beam came from CroaVire's corpse and it shot into the sky, materializing it into a bigger monster. He roared as Thunder came up from the sky and hit the rangers.

"I think I know what this means," said Sean.

Ray nodded, "Magbomb, Starship Fusion!"

The Kyogre's head began to flip toward the front. The tail and the bottom half stretched downward. The tail transformed into two feet as it split in half. The fins of Kyogre folded down, making the arms of the Megazord. The shuttle transformed into the head of the Megazord, heading toward the ship. The shuttle head attached to the Megazord.

The rangers sat down in the cockpit. He laughed as he walked toward the rangers, "Now, to steal some Megazord energy!"

His tongue stretched out on to the Megazord. The monster laughed as he began to gain energy. The rangers yelled as they saw the cockpit flashing back and forth.

"What do we do?" asked Felix, "He's absorbing everything!"

Ray nodded, "Yeah, so let's give him more!"

The rangers looked at him as he increased power on all systems. Sean was watching from below. He could hear the engines and other systems overheat. He reached for his communicator, "Ray, what are you doing?"

"TAKING A CHANCE!" said Ray.

Suddenly, the monster was yelling as he exploded into a million pieces, "Too much energy! Too much! I'm OVERLOADING!"

Ray nodded, "Alright, now divert all power to weapons."

Darren nodded, "Right. Lapras Buster!"

The Lapras Buster materialized in the Megazord's right hand. Darren then grabbed a Steel TM from the box.

"TM91: Flash Cannon, Install," said Darren, inserting the CD.

The Lapras Buster released a flash of metallic energy at CroaVire. CroaVire yelled as he fell backwards. The rangers nodded as the Astro Megazord Saber materialized in the left hand. The saber slaughtered CroaVire in three ways.

"Time for the finisher, and it's game over for you!" said Ray, "Digital Deletion!"

The sword charged up, engulfing itself in gold light. The saber came across CroaVire's chest. CroaVire yelled as he fell down and exploded into a million pieces. Sean nodded in response, "Good job, rangers."

* * *

The stars were shining in the night sky. The Kyogre Mega Ship was still orbiting around orbit. Ray looked at Sean, "Hey, thanks for gaining my confidence back."

"Anytime," said Sean, "I'm proud of you. Blue is the best color."

Felix turned to Sean, "And what about Red? Red is cool!"

Sean looked at him, "If you met Jack, red was not cool."

Felix went to go punch him in the face, but the other rangers held him back. Ray laughed as he turned to Sean, "Want to take a tour of our wonderful ship?"

Sean looked at him, "I couldn't agree more."

**End of Chapter**

_**Ray: Thanks, Sean. You definitely know when to make an appearance.**_

_**Sean: Anytime, so are we going to talk about the next episode? **_

_**Tara: Of course. Next Chapter!  
The student body of the high school forgets who they are, yet they want revenge… on us! Can the five of us put our heads together and investigate this matter before the whole world turns on us? Hmm… **_

**Poke Rangers in Space: Chapter 10- School Revolution **

_**???: False memories and amnesia work best… combined!**_

* * *

A/N: Surprised? I wasn't because I wrote it. Yet, NashWalker thought of it. Now, when I saw the training, it made me think of the ocean. So, technically Sean and Ray's vigorous swim was Ray's training. Anyway, I hope you guys review. Please send a monster or two to me. But, private message me, put it on the Poke Rangers: Online zetaboards forum or… if you are desperate, review it. I have 8 more regulars and then I have a lot of upgraded monsters, which I can't explain on here. It's kind of a spoiler…

Anyway, review and have a Happy Valentine's Day


	10. School Revolution

A/N: Yay, double-digits! Well, technically this is my 240th episode of the whole Hoenn saga. Haha.

* * *

_Previously on Poke Rangers in Space…_

_Cyber D is destroyed, yet Felix has to continue searching for his family. However, Ray did something completely stupid, making him feel less confident as a ranger and as a person. So, Sean of the Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers helped him boost his confidence. However, what was the blue crystal that Infectoid was talking about? Poke Rangers in Space… NEXT!_

* * *

The sun was shining beautifully in the sky with Wingull flying around the city of Slateport City. Tara was carrying a couple of shopping bags. She couldn't manage watching what she saw in front of her. Instead, she looked at the bright blue sky that covered her location. The trees were standing with leaves blowing around. She sighed as she sat down on a rock and looked at the beautiful area.

"So beautiful," she said, "I could definitely make a song out of what I see here."

As she sat down, she a couple sitting next to a tree, kissing. She sighed as she looked at the photo in her diary. A picture of Tara and Matt stood both wearing Red and Blue Turbo Ranger uniforms. She even took out her Turbo Key, which was still stuck there, "I should've taken the next step."

She sighed as she put her things back in her purse. She began to walk back to the city. However, as she went to her destination, someone laid a hand on her. Tara jolted her head up toward the sky. Who was it?

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evily)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(The shuttle flies out of the Kyogre Megaship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 10: School Revolution

She stood there trembling. What could she do? Her fingers started to touch someone else's hand. She quickly gasped.

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU PERVERT!" she screamed.

The person tried to explain what was going on. He said everything and anything, but she didn't listen or even hear what he had to say. So, she cringed his hand. The guy was in complete pain.

"Tara, stop!" yelled the voice.

"I don't think so!" said Tara.

"Wait a minute!" yelled the voice.

Without thinking to turn around, Tara grabbed the person's hand and twisted it. The guy was yelling in pain. She turned around to see it was Matt twirling around with his arm touching his left wrist, "Ow!"

"MATT!" yelled Tara.

She ran over to him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, "Nice for you to scare me."

Tara giggled, "Yeah. Thanks."

Matt chuckled as he patted Tara on the back. She scratched his red hair and he jumped up, "Will you stop?"

"But, it's so fluffy," she said, smiling.

"Fluff this!" said Matt.

He elbowed Tara in the stomach. Tara fell backwards and landed on the grass. Matt looked at her as he went to stretch his arm to help her up. However, she grabbed his arm and he fell on top of her.

"Smile," said Tara.

"Ha," said Matt, looking at her. The two of them laughed as they decided to run toward the Slateport High School. However, inside, things were very different.

Slateport High School stood on the western side of Slateport City. It had everything there, an Olympic size swimming pool, a tennis court, a Pokemon battle field. Everything was there. However, there were no students in the hall. A typical student would cut class and talk to their friends. But, it wasn't so in this situation.

In the principal's office, there were two purple soldiers that were on either side of the door. It was locked so nobody could enter. The principal was tied to the chair with a white handkerchief across his mouth and behind him was Master Stryker.

"Thank you," he said, "For allowing me to use the PA system. I can test my experiments because of you. Hopefully, Overwriter already completed his amnesia experiment."

He turned around. He looked at the computer as he turned to activate the powerful network around. He sighed as he watched looking at the powerful monster who was watching him. This monster was a Slowking with some kinks. This monster had very long slender fingers. On her body, where there are normally pink colorings, there are dark blue. Her stomach is yellow instead of grey. Her eyes are incredibly piercing.

"Overwriter," said Master Stryker, "Are you ready?"

Overwriter looked at him, "I just need to get into the school network. We're going to kill those rangers. That's for sure."

Master Stryker chuckled, "Good. Prepare to attack!"

He laughed out loud as the Neji Soldiers started laughing. The Principal was muffling out some words. He was cursing out Master Stryker as he hopped with the chair. The Neji Soldier knocked him out.

"Thank you. He was such an idiot to listen to," he said.

Mega Ship…

Felix was sitting on the bridge watching another Hoenn League Competition Match. Darren stood there watching as it was between Champion Wallace and another trainer.

"I hope Wallace wipes the floor of him," he said.

"Oh, shut up," said Darren, "This is for the league championship."

He started chewing on something that caused Felix's nose to twitch. He turned around to see Darren with a box of popcorn in his hand. Felix turned his head to the screen.

"Hey, Darren, may I have some popcorn?" asked Felix.

"No," said Darren.

"Please?" asked Felix.

"No," said Darren.

Felix started reaching for the box, but Darren snatched it. He threw one of the popcorns at Felix's mouth. He caught it and he turned toward the screen.

"Damn!" said Felix, "Look at that Wailord!"

Darren turned around, "What Wailord?"

Felix snatched the box of popcorn and started eating some. Darren turned toward him. Felix laughed, "I win."

Darren wanted to raise his fist, "Damn you."

Suddenly, the doors opened. It was Ray and Angela as they walked on to the ship's bridge. They noticed popcorn all over the floor.

"I'm not cleaning that up," said Angela.

"Me neither," said Ray.

The two rangers looked at each other. Darren then turned to the screen, "Where's Tara?"

"She's in Slateport with Matt. They are going on a date from what I heard," she said.

"Oh," said Felix, "Lucky!"

Ray looked at Felix and chuckled. However, the two rangers turned to see the picture of Professor Shinya looking at them.

"Hello, rangers," he said, smiling.

"Good afternoon, Professor," said Angela, "How can we be of service?"

Professor Shinya nodded as he looked at them, "We have detected some weird signal around Slateport City. Can you take a look?"

The four rangers looked at each other in response. Felix, however, turned toward the screen and winked, "Of course, Professor."

The professor nodded, "I love it when you guys help each other. Tell me what's going on…"

He dissipated into micro dots, leaving the screen filled with stars and a blue planet orbiting. Felix got up from the chair, "Well, since it's not a major thing, let's use the transporter."

"Really?" asked Ray, "Come on, I love Cyber Sliders."

Darren and Angela looked at each other and then grabbed Ray by the arm. The rangers walked into the elevator and shut the door.

"Speaking of which," said Darren, "Is Magbomb here?"

"No, he and Claydol are having tea," said Angela, "It's just us."

Darren nodded as the elevator kept going down to the transporter room deck. The doors opened as the four rangers headed out toward the corridor. Darren and Angela looked at each other as they were heading toward the transporter.

"Hey," said Darren, "I have a question."

"Shoot," said Angela. She stepped on the transporter pad. Darren stood next to her with a smile, "Doing anything tonight?"

Angela looked at him, "No. Why?"

"Why don't we go out to dinner?" asked Darren, "My treat."

Angela looked at Darren and shook her head, "Whatever. I'll go."

Darren nodded, "Alright, thanks."

Ray set the coordinates down to a secret location. He grabbed four black devices and handed them to Felix.

"Alright," said Ray, "Everyone ready?"

The other rangers nodded. Ray pressed the blue button on his morpher. The white lights on the transporter pad began to flash. Beams of red, yellow, black, and blue light began to envelop the four rangers, diminishing them into scrambled molecules.

Down in Slateport City, the high school was illuminated by the powerful sunlight. The sky was blue and purplish, almost hitting dusk. The four rangers materialized by the bushes.

"Okay," said Ray, "I think it would be a lot easier if we all split up. Use these Virus Scanners… they can emanate virus energy."

The four rangers nodded. Felix then turned to Ray, "Who made you leader?"

"Hey," said Ray, "I was just helping."

The four rangers split off and started heading toward four different places. Angela went inside the school as she was happy to visit again. As she opened the door to one of the wings, she stood there stalling. There, Matt and Tara were kissing next to a couple of lockers.

"Sweethearts," said Angela.

Tara broke the kiss and threw Matt on the floor. She turned to Angela in response, "Oh, it's you."

Angela nodded as she looked at her Virus Scanner. There was a red dot in the left hand area, "Tara, what were you doing the whole day?"

Tara stalled at her, "Uh, having fun with Matt. Why?"

Angela put her device straight toward her, "Do you even know that there was a virus here for the past hour? Because it's very close to where we are."

Matt looked at her, "Angela, come on. Shinya would've told you."

"I WAS told to INVESTIGATE!" said Angela, "He wasn't sure. It's that direction, you two are coming with me."

The couple rolled their eyes as they followed Angela to the left. The red dot kept getting closer to the center. Angela poked her head up at the window. She jumped as she two purple soldiers standing on either side of the door. Tara and Matt also looked up with her.

"I guess it's true," whispered Tara, "Sorry. But, why are they in the principal's office?"

"I wish I knew," said Angela. She then turned to see a student walking in a straight line toward the bathroom. His face was blank without any awareness. Tara looked at the kid and coughed, "Excuse me? Why isn't anybody leaving? It's almost 3."

The student turned to her, "Nejirous will rule."

The Pink Space Ranger had a puzzled look as she walked toward the bathroom. Matt leaned over toward her, "Nejirous? Let's check the computer room."

The three rangers nodded as they headed over there. However, the sound of Angela's Astro Morpher echoed all over the halls. She muzzled the sound as they hid in a secret place. Two purple soldiers popped out. They looked back and forth and then went in the office. Angela opened her morpher, "Yeah?"

"We couldn't find anything," said Darren, "Did you?"

"Yes. Meet me in Slateport High School. We'll be in the computer lab," said Angela.

She shut the morpher off and the three rangers kept walking. However, they stopped to see Master Stryker looking down at them. He released a purple beam, causing the rangers to land on the floor. Matt looked at him, "Another general, I presume?"

"Yeah," said Angela, "But, I thought you dealt with Master Stryker before?"

"No, it was Aquafina on that hot and dreary planet. I think," said Matt.

"Well, allow me to introduce myself again, I'm Master Stryker, second-in command of the virus that plans to twist and turn your world into nothing," he said, "Now, that you are here, you will be great for one of my personal experiments."

"Personal experiments?" asked Matt.

Master Stryker laughed as he took out a blue device. He pressed the red button, "Overwriter, summon the students to attack the Poke Rangers."

"You got it, sweetheart," she said.

The PA system kicked on, "Attention, all students. Please head to the Computer Wing to eliminate some rangers!!!!! Do not bring your Pokemon. Bring… weapons. Oh, and make sure they are all dead when you finish them. I want to see some blood."

The PA system turned off. Matt looked at Master Stryker, "Blood, really? You really want to mutilate them?"

He started to back away. Suddenly, Master Stryker released his right hand. He was grabbed and thrown toward him. The other rangers tried to stop, "Oh, no. This Blue Turbo Ranger will be useful in destroying you. I'll let the kids attack you."

Suddenly, there were sounds of screaming. Tara turned around to see kids with baseball bats. They turned to see that Master Stryker and Matt disappeared.

"We gotta go!" said Tara, grabbing Angela.

She grabbed Angela by the hand and they were running out toward the exit of the school. They gasped as they saw purple soldiers popping out of everywhere.

"This is not cool," said Tara, "What do you think?"

Angela nodded, "I agree."

Darren, Ray, and Felix were running over toward the female rangers as the purple grunts started squirming.

"What's going on?" asked Felix.

"The student body wants to kill us, Master Stryker took Matt captive somewhere," said Tara.

Felix nodded, "The students look like they are under control."

Ray turned to the others, "Well, we can't just sit here."

The students took out black pistols and started pulling triggers. The five rangers ran as the bullets were flying through the barrels, hitting the trees. Felix turned to the others, "I think it's time to morph."

The others nodded as they activated their Astro Morphers, "Install, Poke Rangers!"

_**3-3-5! INSTALL!**_

The five rangers digitized in their suits. The purple soldiers started ringing out laser beams too. Felix took out his Astro Blaster and started shooting them. Darren then nodded as he started shooting more of the purple soldiers. Angela turned to the students.

"Digital Picture!" said Angela as her crest lit up.

A flash of yellow light illuminated the kids, freezing them. The other soldiers were then taken care of.

"This is excellent," said Darren, "What do we do now?"

Suddenly, in the computer network, Matt was thrown in the circle of their hideout.

"What do you want with me?" he asked.

Master Stryker laughed, "Oh, Matthew. You will see. Let's see what happens when Rangers fight other Rangers? Overwriter!"

Overwriter nodded as she looked at him evilly. Her eyes began to glow a bright blue light. Matt began to feel less aware of his surroundings. He couldn't even speak. Overwriter laughed as he looked at his memories.

"He is the Blue Turbo Ranger," she said, "Why don't we do this?"

Suddenly, Matt looked to see the five Space Rangers… as Guzzlers. If you remember correctly, Guzzlers were pink, green, and blue beings that served as the rider grunts in the Reckless Riders. However, they were red, yellow, black, blue, and pink.

"More riders," said Matt, "Must destroy them."

Overwriter laughed. She turned to Master Stryker. Master Stryker nodded in response, "Execute!"

Matt nodded as he was taken out of the network. Overwriter laughed as he watched from the streets. All of the students that went to Slateport High were yelling in response as they were destroying things in Slateport City. They were shooting pistols, smacking bats at cars. There was a huge fire. The police were there trying to stop them, but it got worse.

There, a Sneasel like monster appeared with a red hat, "Freeze!"

The students looked at him evilly as they aimed their pistols at him. The door swung open behind him. It was Violet, "Don't do anything, Barabas. They are just students with guns and grenades."

She then turned to see their faces. They had serious looks. Violet turned to Barabas, "Try to hold them down. I got to make a phone call."

She opened the door to one of the police cars and she took out her Turbo Morpher, "Hopefully… they kept their morphers."

Meanwhile, in the Mega Ship, Darren's Turbo Morpher that was in his pocket began to go off. Felix looked at it, "Is that your old morpher?"

"Yeah," said Darren, "What's up, Violet?"

Violet sighed, "Well, Barabas and I are in this situation where there is a case of street gang violence and riots in the city. Do you have an idea?"

"Well," said Darren, "Yeah. We're discussing with the professor on what was causing them to behave this way. The Neji Virus is obviously behind it and they took Matt for some reason."

"Matt?" asked Violet, over the intercom, "That doesn't make sense. Why?"

"That's what we need to know," said Tara, overhearing.

"Well," said Violet, "Things are getting rough. I haven't told Spencer yet about this because it's a local thing. But, please destroy the source before the whole region gets destroyed by us!"

"Alright," said Angela, "We'll keep looking."

Darren turned off the Turbo Morpher and Ray turned on the screen. It has spread through to Mauville.

"This is bad. And it all started at Slateport High School," said Ray.

"Well," said Angela, "We could try breaking into the principal's office. There must be a leak within the network."

Felix nodded, "Well, the symptoms are being spread throughout the region. We gotta move fast. Something tells me that area is well guarded. We won't be able to fight back with the students and the soldiers inside."

Ray chuckled as he looked at Felix.

"Felix, my friend," said Ray, "We have something in our arsenal that could be useful… undetected. Remember?"

The rangers looked at each other and then at Ray. Ray nodded as he looked at them.

"Trust me," said Ray, looking at them.

The rangers nodded as they headed into the elevator. The doors closed and they headed down the elevator shaft. After going a couple of floors down, the rangers walked across the corridors to see the teeth of the Kyogre in front of them and surrounding them was not also the shuttle for the Megazord, but the Rhybuster that was attached to the floor.

"We're going to use the Rhybuster?" asked Felix.

"Yep," said Ray, "We can dig through the dirt and get into the virus location that way."

The Space Rangers nodded. Suddenly, they felt the ship rock back and forth. There were red lights flashing back and forth.

"Alright," said Ray, "Something tells me there are fighters in the area."

Felix sighed, "Alright, we'll split up into three teams. Felix and I will go down and find the leak. Tara, help Violet and Barabas. Darren and Angela, deal with the fighters. Let's move it!"

Darren and Angela headed to the bridge while the ship was shaking back and forth. They headed to the elevator and headed up to the bridge. Darren went to his station, "Shields aren't up, there's little to minor damage done to the hull."

"I need to open the space doors," said Angela, "Can you shoot wide spread?"

Darren nodded, "Yeah, I can. Tara, are you out yet?"

Tara was heading to the jump tubes, "Yeah, I'm leaving now!"

She headed to the jump tube, got on her Cyber Slider and escaped through Cyber Space. The mouth of the Kyogre opened up and the Rhybuster flew out of the ship, heading into the same network. The mouth closed up as the fighters went to shoot it.

"Shields are up," said Darren.

Angela nodded, "I'm getting out of orbit."

The Kyogre Mega Ship flew out of Earth's orbit and headed a couple of miles away it then turned around as five purple fighters started shooting.

"Ice Beam, locked on and firing," said Darren.

Three white beams of ice hit the fighters. The fighters yelled as they couldn't see the windshields. Yet, they started firing again. Angela held on as Darren calibrated his weapons, "Alright, Angela head toward these coordinates."

Angela nodded, "Computing."

She headed up above Earth. The three iced fighters were flying toward it as their windshield wipers were scraping the ice. (I know, stupid)

"Alright," said Darren, "Opening bottom hatch… releasing… Rain Dance!"

As Darren pressed the button, 1,000 gallons of water dropped on to the three fighters, causing them to crash into each other. The Mega Ship flew toward the two fighters remaining.

"Alright," said Angela.

"Shock Wave Bomb," said Darren, "Firing."

A black bomb appeared out of the Kyogre and it landed in between. The yellow waves of electricity destroyed both flyers as the Mega Ship headed back to Earth.

"When we get to Earth, tell Magbomb he needs to be here," said Darren.

"Right, I'll even put a standby for Megazord mode," said Angela.

The two rangers did what they had to do and left before things got worse down on Earth. Meanwhile, down on Earth, the Rhybuster was digging through debris. Felix looked at the scanner as Ray continued driving.

"We should be getting close," said Felix.

Ray nodded as he increased the speed and momentum of the tank. The tank started drilling upward. The rangers were holding on as the drill was pecking the base. The purple soldiers turned around to see a drill appearing in the area. Ray and Felix jumped up and shot the two purple soldiers in the chest. They then went toward the principal who was tied to the chair. Ray shot the rope, breaking it. He turned to the principal, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said the principal, "However, all the computers are infected. This is the main source of power!"

Felix turned to see the white computer. Ray turned toward the computer as he activated it.

"Enter Encryption Code to deactivate the hardware?" asked Felix, "What code?"

Ray turned to the door, "Felix, cover the door, I'm going to decode."

He took out a silver device with a black USB drive at the end of it and started encrypting the code, "This will take a while…"

Felix nodded as he looked at the corridor, waiting sternly.

* * *

Outside, Tara and the other police were holding them back. The students were vicious at each other and her. She turned to Violet and Barabas in response, "Not good."

Violet nodded as she pointed her finger at her, "Matt's here."

Tara turned around. There, Matt was walking toward the two rangers. He had a small smile that grinned from ear to ear. He laughed as he looked at them.

"So, kids. The Pink Ranger is our enemy, right?" asked Matt.

"Yes," yelled the students.

Tara looked at him. His eyes were red and full of anger, "Matt…"

He took out his Turbo Key, "Shift into Turbo!"

He inserted his Turbo Key and turned it, transforming into his powerful suit. He headed toward her with a roar of anger. He threw a punch at her. Tara flipped backwards and kicked him in the face. Matt fell down in response.

"Can you guys tell me what's going on?" asked Violet.

"This is weird," said Barabas, looking at them.

Tara looked at them, "He's under control by somebody."

Matt laughed as he took out his red blaster, "Auto Blaster."

A blue beam shot Tara in the chest. Tara fell back and landed on the ground. She then looked at Matt as he was walking toward her. Violet and Barabas nodded as they jumped up to kick him. Matt grabbed their feet and threw them on to the ground. The two of them yelled as they felt the ground. They looked to see Matt laughing.

"Don't interfere," he said, "Tara's mine!"

Tara nodded, "Fine… I have an idea."

Her crest lit up. Everyone started glowing blue on her scanner.

"I wonder… if I can use my weapon to create a temporary disruptor," said Tara, "It has to work."

Violet turned to Tara, "How?"

Tara took out her Psychic Pistol and set it to wide range, "Fire!"

The rangers watched as everybody started glowing pink, including Matt. They were falling to their knees, screaming in pain as the pink waves started to disrupt Overwriter's thoughts. Violet smiled as she saw the powerful link. Barabas nodded in response, but was watching Overwriter coming toward them.

"TARA!" yelled Barabas.

Tara turned around as Overwriter went to slash her. However, she was shot by two laser beams. She watched as Angela and Darren arrived with their blasters. Next, Felix and Ray arrived with their Astro Blasters. The students started running away with the police squad following. This left Barabas, Violet, Matt and the other rangers to deal with her.

"How dare you?" she asked, "You destroyed my wonderful scheme. You will not leave alive."

Felix nodded, "Yup. We even disconnected your connection to the school computers. Permanently."

The rangers nodded as they combined their weapons with the Astro Blasters, "Astro Snipers! Sniper Blast!"

Five beams of light came out of their blasters, piercing Overwriter's chest cavity. She yelled as she exploded into a million pieces. The five rangers jumped up in happiness. The rangers turned around to see the Violet and Matt sighing in relief with Barabas rubbing his head, "Not bad."

Suddenly, the rangers turned to see Infectoid arriving on to the scene, "Out of my way!"

He flew through the rangers and started biting the neck of Overwriter's dead skin. She began to glow bright green.

"Giant Virus Infection!"

The green light filled the sky as it materialized into a humongous beast. She yelled in power, "DIE!"

Angela turned to her com-link, "Magbomb?"

There was no response. Tara nodded, "Just press 541."

The rangers nodded, "Starship Fusion, Astro Megazord!"

_**5-4-1! INSTALL!**_

The Kyogre's head began to flip toward the front. The tail and the bottom half stretched downward. The tail transformed into two feet as it split in half. The fins of Kyogre folded down, making the arms of the Megazord. The shuttle transformed into the head of the Megazord, heading toward the ship. The shuttle head attached to the Megazord.

"Let's do it," said Tara, as the Megazord flew down on Earth. Overwriter took out his black stack with a pink shell on it. A pink beam shot the Astro Megazord's armor. The rangers were holding on as Overwriter kept slashing it back and forth.

"Damn," said Ray, "Any ideas?"

Felix nodded as he took out the Astro Megazord Saber. The golden saber appeared and it clashed with the staff. The monster slashed the Astro Megazord's left arm. The sword flew out and landed on the ground. The Megazord started falling on the ground.

"Alright," said Felix, "What do we do?"

Ray looked at them, "We need to find its weakness."

Angela nodded, "On that."

She activated her crest as she analyzed the monster. A red glow appeared on the staff.

"Guys, the staff is the weak point!" said Angela.

The rangers nodded as they punched Overwriter in the chest. Overwriter raised her staff at them. However, the Astro Megazord Saber was picked up.

"Electric Whip," said Felix.

The saber turned into a yellow whip, smacking the staff across. It broke into millions of pieces. Overwriter started shooting Psybeams at it. The Astro Megazord started to jump as the beam missed.

"Astro Megazord Saber," said Tara, "Digital Deletion!"

The saber crashed on top of the Overwriter. Red sparks came out of her body. She screamed as she exploded into a million pieces. Thus, bringing this battle to a close!

The rangers, including the other three were in the Mega Ship. The rangers laughed as Tara and Ray stood across from each other. The battle setting was the Rustboro Gym. It was a very rocky battlefield.

"What are you doing?" asked Tara, "It's time we battle."

Ray chuckled, "Yeah, but you will lose!"

Angela laughed, "You won't win, Ray. She's experienced."

Tara nodded, "Shall we?"

Ray nodded as he took out a Poke Ball, "Ready when you are."

"Go, Houndoom!" said Tara.

"Go, Kingdra!" said Ray.

The two Pokemon began their battle.

* * *

_**Tara: I can't believe the episode is done. Yay!  
Angela: Now, my turn! Next!**_

_**So, a friend of mine from Orre arrives to visit me on her birthday. However, Aquafina has plans… what's with the crazy humanoid Roselias? **_

**Poke Rangers in Space- Chapter 11: The Rose of Temptation**

_**Angela: Be sure to read and review!  
Tara: PLEASE!!!!!**_

* * *

A/N: Yeah, as you can see, this chapter was not one of my best chapters. I actually had to think. Anyway, coming soon (probably around 17… not sure), the rangers are going on their wonderful retreat… they are heading to Dewford Island for a couple of episodes for rest, relaxation, and virus destruction. Hence, it is known as: The Dewford Beach Arc. But, that will be in like April.

Anyway, see you next week!


	11. The Red Rose of Temptation

A/N: So, here it is! The next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Inside the virus…

Master Stryker was walking around, looking at what he needed to do. He was pestering around, trying to find another way to destroy the rangers at his own call. However, he never expected to be lost. A lot of monsters were killed since they first arrived and in addition to that, he lost Cyber D in the process. Infectoid was not around. He was a bit busy trying to do something important. Master Stryker sighed as he looked at the screen.

"Where is Aquafina?" asked Master Stryker, "I haven't seen her all day."

He sighed as he looked at the monster collection, "Nah. It's not my turn to destroy them anyway."

It was getting a little bit warmer in the small town of Littleroot, where she was watching the ocean. A big white ship was coming toward her as she saw the beautiful SS Aqua, ready to dock.

"I can't believe she's coming to celebrate her birthday with me!" said Angela, jumping for joy, "Well, where's my digital camera?"

She went into her pink purse and pulled out a red camera, "Awesome."

As the ship docked, the passengers from Orre slowly walked past Angela toward the mainland of Hoenn. As Angela turned around, there was a teenage girl walking toward her. She had black hair with green eyes and she had a tan complexion. She wore a pink t-shirt with black leather pants. She also had brown boots.

"ANGELA!" screamed the girl.

"LIZ!" yelled Angela.

The two of them hugged, kissed and jumped for joy as they were heading closer to the yellow convertible. Angela threw Liz's luggage in the back seat and the two of them got in the car together.

"Isn't Slateport City far?" asked Liz.

"Well, we need to take the Hoenn Thruway. It only is 2 hours away. Walking distance… it's about 4 days," said Angela.

"Interesting," said Liz, "Well, drive on."

Angela giggled as she took out her sunglasses and put them on her face. She put the car in gear and they were heading toward the exit. The music was blasting as the two of them were having a great time. In the woods, Aquafina was looking at the yellow car as it was heading toward Slateport City.

"Angela, your friend may be useful to me," she said. She then turned to see a red rose on the ground. As she grabbed it, she began to sniff the beautiful scent.

"Yes," she hissed, "Most definitely."

She laughed as she transformed into a Channeler. She had a white cloak and she had a black flag, "I need to head down to the network."

She materialized in blue light, disappearing from the region. The red roses around the ground started to crumple away like paper being crumpled up and thrown into a simple wastebasket.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evily)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(The shuttle flies out of the Kyogre Megaship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 11: The Red Rose of Temptation

_Based on:  
Denji Sentai Megaranger #11: __Danger! The Red Rose's Temptation_

* * *

The Space Rangers were hanging out at the Seashore House, waiting for Angela and her friend to arrive.

"You know," said Tara, "Angela's friend from Orre is an artist."

"Really?" asked Darren, "That is really awesome."

"Yeah, she's really famous around Phanec with her art," said Ray, "That's what I heard, at least."

Felix nodded as he looked in response, "Yeah."

He then turned around to see a couple of teenagers his age walk into the seashore house with red roses in their pockets. The rangers turned around to see more people wearing red roses.

"What's with the roses?" asked Tara.

"It must be Red Rose Lovers Day," said Ray, sarcastically.

Darren turned to Ray as he was shaking his head, "Bad joke."

They turned around to see Angela and Liz skipping across to see them. In Angela's hands, there was a red box with a white bow on top of it. Darren and the others turned to see Angela jump up for joy.

"This is AMAZING!" said Liz, "Slateport City is SO beautiful."

Angela nodded, "Yup. Hey guys!"

The rangers walked over toward Liz and Angela, "Guys, this is Liz. Liz, this is Tara, Darren, Ray, and Felix."

Liz giggled, "It's nice to meet you."

Angela nodded as she turned to the other rangers. She turned toward a person. She tapped the person and took out her digital camera.

"Alright guys!" said Angela, "SMILE!"

The six teenagers smiled as the picture was taken. The person gave back the camera to her. Little did they know that the person was turning toward Liz. Liz smiled as she looked at the person. She wore a white dress with a black flag. In her basket were a dozen roses.

"Thank you for letting me take a picture of you," said the woman, "I'm a Channeler, as you all know. There's a church service today for the souls that died in battle. Would you like to go?"

Felix nodded, "I haven't been in church. I'll go."

Darren nodded, "I should attend religion more often."

Angela looked at Liz. Liz giggled, "I'll go. Will you?"

Angela nodded, "Certainly. Tara?"

Tara nodded, "Yep."

Ray sighed as he looked at them, "I don't believe in the father. I think science wins all. But, I guess I will be open-minded. I'll go too."

The six teenagers were given red roses. She smiled as she looked at them, "Be at the church service at around 4 PM. Fifteen minutes from now."

Angela nodded, "Okay. Thank you!"

Liz nodded as she snatched the red box from her, "Hey, Angela. I'll put that in your car. We're all heading to the church anyway."

Angela nodded, "Okay."

Liz smiled as she took the cake. She started heading for the car. As she started skipping down the road, the Channeler laughed as she watched the cake being put into the car. As she ran back, the Channeler laughed as she broke into Aquafina, "Those rangers have no idea what they are up against. HA HA!"

The rangers were walking toward the church with Liz next to Angela. They began talking about what happened the last five years since Angela left. The other rangers watched as they looked at the two of them.

"It's nice to see them get together," said Felix, "Ah, they are really stuck together."

"Well, in this day and age, best friends are hard to find," said Ray, sniffing the red rose, "Hmm…"

He stopped walking. Tara looked at him, "What's wrong, Ray?"

Ray looked at the rose, "This doesn't smell like a normal rose."

Felix looked at his rose and smelled it, "It smells fine to me."

"That's because you don't know what scents that are emanated," said Ray, as they continued walking, "Roselia uses Aromatherapy or whatever chemical to make roses smell great. There's another chemical added into this."

Darren said, "What are you saying? That this might be a trap?"

"Possibly," said Ray, "But, let's not jump to conclusions."

The other rangers nodded as they were walking on the sidewalk to a church that was pure gold with roses on either side. There were a lot of steps to climb, but they eventually made it.

"Okay," said Liz, "Let's go. It's 3:59!"

The door opened up. The nun looked at them, "Are you here to confess your sins to God?"

Liz nodded, "Yeah."

The other rangers also nodded. The door swung open for Liz to enter. However, the other rangers began to walk in. The nun giggled, "I'm sorry. I can't let you enter. You seem… not good enough for this church. You have no spirituality. Good bye."

She closed the door in front of them before they could say anything. Angela looked at them, "No church does this!"

Darren turned around, "I think Ray's hypothesis is right."

"What?" asked Angela.

"Something's up with the roses the Channeler gave us earlier," said Ray, "If only we could find out what's going on."

Tara looked around. She stepped down the stairs and she looked to her left. There was a stone pathway. She walked toward the right side of the church and the one of the stained glass windows were open, "Guys," she said, "We can spy through here."

The other rangers nodded as they went toward Tara. They peeked in through the window. There, the Channeler was throwing roses around a white statue that resembled a Roselia and a golden cross on its chain. Next, was a nun playing a piano.

"Please," said the channeler, "Take out your roses."

Liz turned around to see her friends at the window as she held out the rose. The rose began to glow and it turned into a clear glass filled with red liquid.

"Now, drink the rose water and repent yourselves to Christ," she said.

Felix looked at Angela, "This is a trap. It has to be."

Angela turned to the window. Liz watched as everybody else drank the glasses. They started screaming as began to glow bright green. There were mutated human Roselias all over, screaming and whining. The rangers gasped as they were all yelling out loud. Liz looked at them in response. The window closed on Felix. Felix lifted the window, pulled away and closed it. Suddenly, there were purple grunts.

"The virus struck again," said Felix.

"I'll get Liz. You guys handle those disgusting creatures," said Angela.

"Okay," said Felix.

As Angela left, the other four rangers nodded as they took out their Astro Morphers.

"Install, Poke Rangers!"

The rangers pressed 335 on the morpher. In a four-way splitscreen, the rangers transformed into their red, black, blue, and pink digital uniforms.

"Let's do it!" said the rangers.

* * *

In the computer network, Master Stryker was watching the screen with a cigar in his mouth, "Excellent, isn't it?"

Infectoid nodded, "I love Demon Therapy."

"The Pokemon World will have no future once they turn into tiny Roselias," said Master Stryker, "Aquafina had a great plan. She even used the rose she picked up with Roserade's DNA and fused it with her own. It was an excellent plan."

Infectoid nodded, "Agreed!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the church, Angela kept pulling the door back. It wouldn't even budge for a second. Inside, Aquafina laughed as she turned toward them, "You will decorate this planet once we lay waste to it! And nothing will stop me."

She then looked at Liz. Liz didn't turn to anything. She just stayed there, frozen at what she saw. Aquafina, still disguised, looked at her, "Be one of us!"

Liz looked at her and turned to the glass cup. She reached for it and splashed it in the Channeler's face. She ran out of the church screaming with Angela being thrown back onto the pavement. She then saw the Channeler transform into Aquafina.

"Aquafina," hissed Angela. She turned to see Liz with her arms waving, too far for Angela to catch her to. The doors closed behind her, "I know where you are," she said without Angela knowing, "But, I need to do this first. Rose Rader, the final touches!"

The statue began to glow green and a huge Roserade appeared with stripes of blue on both her arms and legs. It had a green bow with arrows made of vines and her blue and red roses were on her back. She had green vine-like hands, "Understood! Demon Therapy Power!"

She threw the red and blue roses to the sky. Petals came down, making the cries turn from human to demonic. The waves were so bad that it crushed the stained glass windows and debris started falling down. Angela rushed inside as it stopped. Aquafina wasn't there and the altar was empty.

"This is weird," said Angela.

"Angela!" said the rangers, morphed. The doors closed as they took off their helmets.

"This is weird," said Ray, "What happened?"

"Simple, Rose Rader," said Angela, "It's another virus."

Felix looked at the statue, "Maybe the statue has to do something."

Suddenly, the statue began to glow bright green into Rose Rader. It took out green arrows and started shooting the aisle. The rangers nosedived into the pews as the arrows turned into tree roots. Angela turned around, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Virus Beast: Rose Rader," said Rose Rader, "These flowers you see… are my slaves to the new Earth we will create."

"You are going to use mutated humans for your own doing. That's wrong!" yelled Felix.

Angela looked around to see Liz not around and then it hit her. Liz left immediately as she landed on the ground in agony five minutes ago. She turned to the others, "Guys, deal with Rose Rader. I think Aquafina's going to attack Liz."

The four rangers nodded as Angela left the church. The rangers put their helmets back on, "Alright, Rose Rader. You're going down!" said Darren.

* * *

_(Commercial Break)_

* * *

As Liz started running away from the church, she was engulfed by the roses around her. She continued running toward the Seashore House. However, explosions came from behind. She tripped and fell. Liz looked to see Aquafina with her blue bow and an arrow ready to aim at her.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed, "HELP!"

Aquafina grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, "For those who refuse, they die. However, since you don't defy me as much, your punishment is turning into a screaming, mutated Roselia!"

Suddenly, there were footsteps coming behind Aquafina. Liz fainted on the grass as that happened. She turned to see Angela, "You…"

"Let her go!" yelled Angela.

"Fool!" said Aquafina, "You can't stop me!"

She went to take out her Astro Morpher. However, her eyes popped out of her head in response, _'Wait, I can't morph in front of Liz! Well, I guess I'll battle her myself.'_

"I guess," said Angela, "I'll battle you."

She took out six Poke Balls, "Let's go! Clefairy, Ponyta, Chansey, Eevee, Feebas, and Pichu!"

The six Pokemon came out from their Poke Balls with Angela with her fists, "Attack! Hyper Beams, Ice Beams, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower!"

The six attacks shot out toward Aquafina. Aquafina began to glow orange and pink, reflecting their attacks back. The Pokemon fell backwards with Angela on the ground. Vines came out of the ground and it wrapped the Pokemon in these vines. The vines wrapped around Angela. Angela yelled as the six Pokemon were wrapped up tightly. Aquafina watched as Liz got up. Liz watched as Angela was tightly captured by the powerful beast.

"AQUAFINA! LET ME GO!" shouted Angela.

Liz nodded, "Let her go!"

Aquafina turned to her as she picked up a glass cup and threw it at Liz's face. Liz yelled as she turned into mini Roselia. Aquafina laughed at the whole situation as she looked at the damage.

"You are done for!"

Angela shrugged as she turned to Ponyta, "Ponyta, Flamethrower on the vines!"

Ponyta released the flames out of her mouth and it incinerated a piece of vine. The other Pokemon were released from the mighty flames. The Pokemon returned to their Poke Balls.

"Alright, Aquafina. Now, it's time to show you something!" said Angela, "Install!"

As she pressed 335, she morphed into her digital suit. She jumped up and went to chop Aquafina. Aquafina blocked it and kicked her ankle. Angela rolled on the ground but stood up.

"You would sacrifice yourself for this human. Pitiful," said Aquafina.

"That's what friends are for," said Angela, as she took out her Astro Blaster.

Aquafina nodded as she took out her bow. As the laser beams shot Aquafina. The bow blocked it and sent it back. Angela rolled to her left and shot her in the chest. Aquafina yelled as she fell back.

"You should be your helping your friends then fighting a strategic warrior like me!" she said.

"The others?" asked Angela.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Slateport Dock, the rangers fell down and landed on the pier as Rose Rader started walking toward them. Tara took out her main weapon.

"Psychic Pistol, Fire!"

A pink laser beam shot Rose Rader. Rose Rader slowly fell on the concrete. The rangers jumped for joy. However, it wasn't done yet. It went back up.

"No way," said Felix, "It's alive."

He took out his Fire Saber, "Time to eradicate you!"

He slashed her left arm. Rose Rader laughed as it fell off, "Watch… pitiful ranger."

Green vines came out of the stump, regenerating its hand. Felix looked at it as it extended its thorns on the fingers. It slashed Felix five times. Felix was thrown on to the ground with shredded damage of his uniform.

"Ow," he said, "Every time you do harm to it, it gets stronger!"

"Not to mention, twice the power," said Ray.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the rose garden, Angela was attacked profusely by Aquafina. Aquafina sighed, "I told you to go help them. But, then again they are dead. My Rose Rader killed them."

"Not possible. They have enough power to eradicate her," said Angela, struggling to get up.

"True, but to make sure it didn't happen, I gave some of my DNA into Rose Rader," said Aquafina, cheerfully, "Now, there's no way to defeat me. So, I guess I'll destroy you… in MY DIMENSION!"

Aquafina grabbed Angela by the collar and threw her into the sky. She disappeared without even hitting the ground. Or did she?

She landed on the ground with a loud 'OOF'. She got up as she looked around to see where she was. It was the Meteor Falls Command Center.

"I'm back!" said Angela, "CLAYDOL! CLAYDOL!"

Suddenly, three girls appeared wearing yellow uniforms. One was from Turbo, one was from Overtech Overdrive and one was from Mighty Morphin'.

"Violet, Amii, Jenna! You got to help me!" said Angela.

"Help you?" asked Amii, "Since when do you ask us for help? You have a cousin in Orre that could help you."

"Besides," said Jenna, "We know what you did, you idiot."

"What are you talking about?" asked Angela.

"You broke Matt's heart. You ran away from him," said Violet.

Angela pointed at Violet, "Now, you know I had no interest in him!"

The three rangers nodded as they took out their main weapons: Chu Daggers, Rolling Batons, and Overtech Electron Chains. They attacked her profusely.

"Magnetic Stunner!" yelled Angela.

Quickly, Jenna threw a ninja star at Angela's wrist. Angela yelled as the Magnetic Stunner fell on the ground. Jenna kicked Angela in the chest and punched her in the face. The other yellow rangers then kicked her square in the chest. Next, Aquafina came down and started striking her across the chest.

"That's right, you die now!" she hissed.

Aquafina then threw her into another dimension. It was dark blue with webs all over the place.

"What is this?" asked Angela, "Another dark illusion."

"No," said Aquafina, "You are in the computer virus now."

Aquafina started running toward her. Angela started running toward her with anger on her mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rangers were on the ground. Felix took out his Astro Blaster, "Rangers, Sniper Blast!"

They took out the weapons and combined their sidearm to their weapons. Red, Black, Blue, and Pink beams came out. Rose Rader laughed as she blocked them. White Solar Beam lasers came out of her eyes. The rangers ducked out of the way as explosions occurred.

"Don't you just die like other mortals? Infectoid!" yelled Rose Rader.

Suddenly, Infectoid materialized on to the scene, "Yes?"

"Make me big and strong so I can crush these rangers!" said Rose Rader.

Infectoid nodded with confidence as it went toward Rose Rader. Rose Rader was bit all over the neck and back with virus DNA.

"Giant Virus Infection!" yelled Infectoid.

The virus began to materialize in green light. However, it was ten times bigger than the normal size. Felix got up as he took out his Astro Morpher, "Magbomb, Starship Fusion!"

Magbomb nodded as he pressed the red alert button. Red lights were flashing across the bridge as he pressed the computer button at Ray's station, "Commence Starship Fusion!"

The Kyogre's head began to flip toward the front. The tail and the bottom half stretched downward. The tail transformed into two feet as it split in half. The fins of Kyogre folded down, making the arms of the Megazord. The shuttle transformed into the head of the Megazord, heading toward the ship. The shuttle head attached to the Megazord. The Megazord landed down on Earth, posing to battle. The rangers then jumped to the cockpit.

"Let's do it!" said Felix, "Astro Megazord, online!"

The Astro Megazord Saber materialized. The Astro Megazord jumped up and it came down on top of Rose Rader.

"Digital Deletion!"

The sword pierced Rose Rader down the middle. Blue lightning came out of the monster and it fell down on to the ground. It exploded into a million pieces.

"Not bad," said Felix and Ray.

"Uh," said Darren, "That was too easy."

Angela nodded, "Yeah, look!"

Rose Rader jumped up from the flames and started shooting its arrows. Sparks flew out of the Astro Megazord as the rangers were holding on by the shaking of the powerful force.

"Damn!" yelled Tara.

"How do we eradicate this creature?" yelled Ray.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the dimension…

Angela flew into a metal pole. Upon impact, her helmet flew off and landed on the ground. She was groaning in pain as Aquafina took out her bow and arrow.

"So, what are your last words?" she asked.

Angela groaned as she was rubbing her right arm. Her uniform had smoke coming out of it from all the damaged attacks that was done. She then began to think. She looked at the red rose that was on her arm.

"Aquafina, I'm sorry… but I'm not going to die today," she said.

She looked at her as her helmet started glowing.

"Magnezone, Magnet Rise!" yelled Angela.

She raised her hand. Aquafina yelled as she was raised to the sky. She tried breaking it, but Angela held her tightly.

"Now," she said, "Zap Cannon!"

She took out her Magnetic Stunner. A huge ball of electricity destroyed the rose on her arm and electrocuted Aquafina in the process. She screamed as she landed on the ground.

Outside, Rose Rader was yelling as she was paralyzed by what happened to her. Darren laughed as she was being electrified.

"Now," said Darren, "For the fun stuff. Lapras Buster!"

The Lapras Buster materialized in their hands and they aimed at Rose Rader. Darren took out a red disk, "TM 38- Fire Blast!"

As he inserted the red disk, the Lapras Buster released a red fire ball. Rose Rader yelled as it exploded into a five-star flame. She yelled as she fell down and landed on the ground. The Astro Megazord charged up its golden saber.

"Alright," said Felix, "Astro Megazord Saber, Digital Deletion!"

The Astro Megazord Saber cut through Rose Rader. She screamed as blue sparks came out of her body. It fell down on the ground and exploded into a million pieces. The four rangers jumped for joy as they celebrated, yet another victory.

Angela was teleported back to her own dimension with Aquafina lying on the ground. Aquafina looked at her as Angela pressed three buttons. She was engulfed in yellow light, making her ranger suit disappear.

"Angela," said Aquafina, angrily, "I may have lost today, but this is not the end. I will have my chance of destroying this planet… and even killing you will be a sacrifice."

"We'll see," said Angela. She put her hands on her hips, "You are just like the other enemies. They failed and so will you."

Aquafina grumbled as she disappeared back into the network. She turned to see Liz, back to her true form. She ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy that I'm human again," said Liz.

Angela nodded as she hugged her, "Hey, thank the Poke Rangers. They did it!"

"Yeah," a voice said.

Angela turned around. It was Felix who was running toward them. Liz sighed as she looked at them, "Where were you guys?"

"We were mutated as well," lied Ray, "I'm so happy the rangers were able to defeat them."

"Yeah," said Tara, "We won again!"

The rangers nodded as they looked at each other. They gave each other a high five as they headed back to the car.

"So, let's celebrate your birthday," said Angela.

"Okay," said Liz.

The rangers started running to the car. The rangers have once again decided to defeat another virus plan. However, little did they know that something strange was happening in the virus.

The blue shard was on the ground in the middle of the virus DNA floor. Red lightning bolts came from the ground as the blue shard began to duplicate. A major laugh appeared out of it.

"I'm coming back… to get my revenge… hee hee!"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**Angela: Aquafina's dead the next time I meet her… yes!  
Darren: Okay, whatever. Next chapter!  
We are in Petalburg Woods on a camping trip, when suddenly we notice this powder from Beedrills. However, the five of us have to act fast. Because we have till 6 PM to get an antidote! **_

**Poke Rangers in Space: Chapter 12- 24 Hours till Death**

_**Darren: Make sure you read and review!**_

* * *

A/N: As you can see, this chapter was hard to write because I wasn't sure how much of a controversy there was going to be when the church was involved. But, I wrote it anyway. So, please read and review. Don't forget to vote on the seventh season, but it's too early to vote anyway. So, see you soon.


	12. 24 Hours to Live

A/N: Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Time: 5:45 PM**

The rangers were sitting in the woods. The sun was about to set in the Petalburg Woods. Five tents were set up with coolers of some soda and alcoholic beverages. There was even a bonfire in the middle of the camp. Ray was in the midst of eating when his Victreebel nearly went to bite him. Ray gave him a plate of meat, which the plant ate with no problem.

"So," said Tara, petting her Houndoom, "We're staying here for the weekend?"

"Yeah," said Darren, "Another break while Professor Shinya does an inspection on the Mega Ship."

The rangers laughed as they were listening to the sound of the trees. However, behind the trees, there was something very different. Master Stryker was spying on them and looked at his watch that he picked-pocketed from some guy in Slateport City.

"Perfect," said Master Stryker. He turned toward a bunch of larva monsters. They have segmented bodies, and the segments alternate in color between black and yellow. They also have a black stinger on their head and tail.

"Transform into Drill Wasp, you Beedles and poison those rangers. They will be my experiment. In 24 Hours, they will die and their souls will be inside tiny Beedles! HA HA!" he yelled.

He then turned to see the five rangers look around. He turned to the Beedles, "I'm counting on you, Twin Needle."

He disappeared into the network. The Beedles nodded as they all grouped together. A big yellow beam came out of them, causing them to transform into Drill Wasp. It was a Kakuna like torso, with wings, and limbs. His right arm is a giant drill, while his left ends in a stinger. Drill Wasp had long powerful legs, with black and yellow stripes. He has what appeared to be a pair of Beedle on his shoulder and back.

"Got it, boss," he said.

He stretched out his giant drill and released five red darts at the rangers. The rangers yelled as they felt the pain. The darts began to disappear. Felix looked at his whole body, "I don't see anything or feel anything anymore."

"Well," said Ray, "That's a first."

He turned around to see Drill Wasp jump through. Yellow light engulfed from his body as the rangers gasped. It was a Beedrill based monster. He has two arms, both of which end in a stinger. He has long, thin legs, but doesn't use them. He has large transparent wings, which he uses to stay aloft. His torso is black, while his limbs are yellow.

"Another virus, on our camping trip?" asked Angela, "I already fought a rose monster. I don't need a bee!"

"Well," said Twin Needle, "I can turn into Beedle, Drill Wasp, and my true form. Which is… Virus Monster Twin Needle! The experiment worked and now I can fly over and shoot everybody with my powerful weapon!"

"What did you do?" asked Tara, "I demand to know."

"Quite simple…," he said, "Nah, not telling you. Got to go!"

He started flying across into the woods. The Pokemon were astonished as the rangers were looking at them. Tara turned to her Houndoom, "Watch the campsite!"

Houndoom barked as the rangers turned to each other. Felix nodded, "Let's follow him. Ready?"

"Ready!" yelled the rangers.

"Install, Poke Rangers!" yelled the rangers as they activated their Astro Morphers.

* * *

_**3-3-5! INSTALL!**_

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evily)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(The shuttle flies out of the Kyogre Megaship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 12: 24 Hours to Live

_Based on:_

_Megaranger #16: Very Bad! Will We Die!?_

* * *

**Time: 6:02 PM**

As Twin Needle flew across, it transformed into Drill Wasp and started shooting red darts across the area. People were getting hurt by the powerful wasp attack. The darts then disappeared.

"Perfect," he said, "Just perfect."

Suddenly, he saw red laser beams across his nose. He turned around to see a big black hole appear behind him, revealing the Space Rangers on Cyber Sliders. He gasped as he transformed into Twin Needle. The rangers surrounded him.

"That's enough, you disgusting insect!" said Tara.

"I'm not finished yet. Why don't you go back and forget I didn't do these things?" asked the monster.

"Nah," said Ray, "We would rather hurt you."

"Everybody," said Tara, "Snipers online!"

The rangers installed their Astro Blasters with their Space Weapons. The monster laughed as it flew across the area. He started shooting beams from his eyes. The rangers dodged it as they flew downward.

"Fire Sniper, lock on and fire!" yelled Felix.

He shot a red beam at one of his wings. The monster yelled as it fell down and landed on the ground.

"Damn Ranger," he said, "I'm not taking anymore of this. Now leave me be!"

He disappeared into the computer network. The Space Rangers stood there, floating on their Cyber Sliders.

"What the hell?" asked Ray.

"Let's head back to the campsite so we can call Shinya," said Darren.

"Agreed," said Angela.

"Yeah," said Tara.

The rangers went back to the campsite and landed on the ground.

"Uninstall," said Felix.

The five rangers materialized out of their uniforms. Tara sighed as she sat down on the log that was there. She petted her Houndoom and turned toward the others, "What was going on?"

"Those darts that were shot…," said Felix, "You don't think… Tara."

Tara turned around as she looked at him. Felix looked at her closely. He walked up toward her and started to exam her whole entire body.

"Uh, no," said Tara, "Not now. I'm not even interested in you."

"Um," said Felix, "I wasn't going to do anything. Look at your right neck, where you hit there?"

Tara turned to him as she felt a fuzzy thing on her neck. She went to her purse and grabbed a mirror. She grabbed the mirror and looked at it. She gasped. There was a yellow dot with two red eyes.

"Oh my," said Tara, "Everybody look at yourselves, this is not good at all."

Ray looked at his arms. He then noticed on his upper right arm, a yellow dot with red eyes on it, "Ew! What the hell?"

Angela was looking at her body. She took off her shoes and she gasped in amazement. There was a yellow dot in the same location, "What the heck?"

Darren looked at his left leg, "Wow…"

Felix looked at them, "I don't see anything. Not even in the chest area… maybe I'm lucky."

Ray looked at him, "Why don't you check the OTHER part?"

"What part?" asked Felix. He looked up at the sky, "Oh… I'll be in my tent."

As he walked into the tent, he screamed as he saw what he discovered, "I've been raped!!! Ew, a disease! DISEASE!"

The rangers looked at each other. Suddenly, they heard the sounds of their morphers. It was Professor Shinya, who had to speak to them.

"Rangers, teleport to the MegaShip immediately," said Prof. Shinya, "We need to talk."

The five rangers sighed as they started to look at each other. Instantly, they materialized into five beams of light. Next, they materialized on to the transporter pads of their ship. They walked toward the bridge, where Professor Shinya saw the damage.

"Oh no," he said.

"What?" asked Felix. His voice was cracking as Prof. Shinya turned to them, "You have been infected… just like the western half of Hoenn."

The rangers stood in shock as they turned to each other and then back at the professor.

Ray looked at him, "Well, is there an antidote?"

Felix looked at Ray and then at the professors. Darren, Tara, and Angela looked at them and then turned to the professor. He sighed, "No."

There were looks of astonishment as the rangers turned toward the professor. The professor coughed as he turned toward the rangers, "PNET is working on it right now."

Magbomb, who was sitting there the whole time looked at them, "You see, if we don't find the cause of this virus, catastrophic changes will appear."

"Like what?" asked Tara.

"Thousands of Pokemon and humans will die and their souls turn into gigantic Beedles," said Prof. Shinya, "I'm sure you noticed that there are three forms in this monster.

"Yeah," said Darren, "Beedle, Twin Needle, and Drill Wasp."

"Well," said Prof. Shinya, "It is now 6:45pm. We have less than 24 hours to stop the virus's next plot."

The rangers nodded in response.

In the network, Master Stryker was observing the Beedle drinking the poison out of metal silver canisters.

"In less than 24 hours, the rangers and the western side of Hoenn will turn into Drill Wasp's followers," said Master Stryker, "This was the greatest plan ever made."

Aquafina nodded. She turned toward Master Stryker, "Great idea, Master Stryker."

Infectoid giggled as he swooped around the area, "Yup! Mmm… I may not have to inject a monster this time. Master Nejirous will be pleased!!!!!!"

The three of them started laughing as the night continued on…

**Time: Next Day, 10:00 AM**

The rangers were sitting around the area as breakfast was made, courtesy of Angela. The rangers were having a healthy breakfast, knowing that they will be dead in eight hours. However, one ranger was missing from the event.

"You know," said Darren, "Angela, you make good eggs."

"And you make good stories," said Angela, kissing Darren on the cheek. Darren chuckled as he began to eat some of the eggs. He then looked around to notice one ranger missing, "Where's Felix?"

Felix materialized out of the thin air, causing everyone to draw attention. He had a bag of pills that he dumped on the grass, "Everyone! We will remove the antidote ourselves. Let's-."

Ray threw the pills at Felix, "ARE YOU STUPID? OVERDOSING WON'T DO SHIT! IT WILL JUST KILL US INSTANTLY!"

Felix looked at Ray. Ray was fuming with anger coming out of his head as he turned around toward the others. When Darren went to stand up, Ray threw him down, "Get off me. I am going back to the ship where I can finish my dream… before I die!"

Felix looked at Ray, "What?"

Darren and Angela looked at each other. Angela sighed, "Ray, walking back to the ship won't solve any problem."

Ray nodded, "Yeah… so?"

"We need to solve this too," said Tara, "You're not the only one."

"Well," said Ray, "That's you and the other rangers to think about. I'm my own person!"

"So," said Felix, "Your going to abandon your title as Blue Ranger after all the things that happened to you."

Ray turned to Felix, "No, I'm not. I understand what we have to do. I know what our mission is. But, as of right now for the next eight hours, I think we should relax and have fun one LAST time. Not as Poke Rangers, but as… Ray Hoover, Felix Jefferson, Angela Keeney, Darren Hitchcock, Tara Chaiera."

The four rangers looked at him with what he said. Felix nodded as he walked toward Ray, "Then, I will have to agree. I must talk to my mom before I go. I don't want her to know that I would die unexpectedly. She already 'lost' two people. She doesn't need a third."

Ray nodded, "See? Spending time with your family, an excellent idea."

Darren looked at them in shock, "I can't believe I am hearing this from the leader of the pack. You are actually going to give up."

"Well," said Felix, "You heard Shinya, there's no antidote. We might as well, look at our planet one last time. We lost."

Tara looked at him and slapped him across the face. Felix looked at her as he felt the red mark, "Tara…"

"Don't. When I was leader of the Turbo Rangers, we took every alternative to make sure that we didn't fall to Motorcycle Mania. When you chose the color red, I decided to demote myself down to second-in command so we can follow your orders."

"And your point is?" asked Felix, chewing a piece of gum.

"I made the worst mistake in my life. I should've been leader from the very beginning, regardless of what color I chose!" said Tara, "We all trusted you, and Ray. The three of us know that there's a way to defeat the virus. It's all about faith. But, I guess after fighting for around a month or two, you guys don't get the pretty picture! You know what?" asked Tara, "I was wrong even asking you to join us."

Darren pointed toward Tara, "Uh, Tara."

"Darren, shut up," said Tara, and then turned to the twosome, "If you want to give up and leave, then I need your morphers."

The rangers looked at each other. Felix looked at her, "Why should I? I command this team."

Tara looked at him, "True, but I have the right to suggest things to my superior, and since you want to give up, I have the right to send these morphers back."

Ray looked at her, "I'm not giving it up."

"Well then, Ray, by the power vested in me, you're not going until we find a way. And arguing with you guys for the last hour is DEFINITELY a waste of time. Especially with only seven hours left," said Tara.

Ray looked at her. He turned to Felix. Ray ripped off the Astro Morpher and threw it at Tara's face, "Fine. Have fun trying to save the world without me if you think I'm that low."

Felix nodded as he gave the morpher. Darren, however held him back, "Why would you do that? Don't you want to know about your family?"

Felix looked at Darren, "I want to find them. But, if Tara wants to have it her way, then I, Felix Jefferson, stand down as the Red Ranger. Have fun!"

He placed the morpher in Tara's hands. Before Angela and Darren could say anything, Felix and Ray started walking away. Tara turned to the other rangers. Darren shook his head as he walked next to Angela, "What?" she asked.

Darren looked at her, "I've seen you at your bad times when like you and Sneazette clashed. But, forcing them to leave didn't solve anything!"

Angela nodded, "Now, we have two less rangers and we have seven hours to do something!"

"And Tara… we know what you are talking about," said Darren, "So, we will be up in the MegaShip reporting this."

"You wouldn't dare!" said Tara, as she stood up.

"Excuse me, we work temporarily for Shinya," said Angela, "Whatever happens we have to report it. I think Ray and Felix had every right to say and think what they felt was important. We can't just rely on faith sometimes! It's a one-shot thing. The things that happened to us was not by faith, it was a miracle!"

Angela walked over to Tara and snatched the two morphers from her hands. Tara looked at her, "Give them back!"

"No," said Angela, "I'm going to return these morphers to Felix and Ray. You can sit there and think about what you've done!"

Darren nodded, "I'm going with her. You need to calm down, Tara. Otherwise, we're never going to save Hoenn, this world will fall down to computer viruses and we'll all perish!"

The two rangers walked out of the campsite, following the same path the other two rangers were walking, leaving Tara to think.

'_Did I really mean what I said to Felix?' _thought Tara. Her eyes began to water as she sat down at the log. She started sniffing and sobbing as she looked at her watch. Six and a half hours remain.

_(Commercial Break- Tara smiles on camera)_

* * *

_(Commercial Break- Felix smiles and nods)_

**Time Passes…**

**Time: 4:30 PM**

The sun was starting to set in the west. Tons of Wurmple were spying on the two rangers as they continued walking in the forest, storming in anger as they continued walking toward Petalburg City. Ray kicked a rock and it smacked into a tree. Felix rolled his eyes as he continued walking with Torchic behind him.

"Ray," said Felix, "Did you think we should've given up the morphers?"

Ray looked at him. He stopped walking, "Felix, why?"

"Because… maybe Tara had a point," said Felix.

Ray looked at Felix, "Tara insulted us. I wouldn't dare go back there."

Suddenly, they heard the bushes rustling. Felix and Ray turned around to see it was Darren and Angela with their morphers. Felix and Ray looked at each other in response.

"Look," said Felix, "We're not going to continue fighting."

Darren looked at him, "She's angry not because of you. She's angry because she's pissed at the situation."

Ray and Felix looked at each other, "What?" asked Felix.

Angela nodded, "When Tara is on the line of life and death, and she gets really angry. She says things that she doesn't mean. She has every right to feel that way. However, she should think before she speaks next time."

The two rangers looked at the others. Darren and Angela gave them their morphers. No sooner they slapped the morphers on the wrists that the alarms went off.

"Yeah?" asked Darren.

"Rangers, the Beedrill virus is back in Petalburg City. We have found an antidote!" said Magbomb.

"Really?" asked Angela.

"Yes," said Magbomb, "We need a piece of the antennae from the virus when it turns to Twin Needle. As Drill Wasp, he can infect and vice versa when Twin Needle arrives."

"Alright," said Ray, "We're on it."

The four rangers nodded as they rushed toward the city. Tara, who was watching them, poked her head out of the trees, "An antidote?" she asked.

She looked at the area, "I guess I was really angry. I shouldn't have yelled at them. However, I have 90 minutes to stop them!"

She reached her hand out and opened the morpher, "Install, Poke Rangers!"

As she pressed the three buttons for the code, she digitzed into her uniform with the Xatu on her helmet, "Pink Space Ranger!"

* * *

Petalburg City…

The people were screaming as they felt the yellow and black stripe spot growing in their bodies. Drill Wasp laughed as he turned toward the place.

"In 90 minutes, you will be my drone! HA HA- OW!" he yelled as a pink laser beam shot him. He turned around to see Tara walking toward him, "Give me the antidote, you freak!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked. He then turned to see the other four rangers walk toward Tara.

"Felix," said Tara.

Felix rushed toward her, "We understand how you feel."

Ray nodded, "But, the next time we're about to die, don't take it out on the newbies, okay?"

Tara looked at them, "Correction: you are not newbies. You were when you first experienced Megazord battles face to face. Now, let's get rid of this pest!"

She took out a silver canister, "Digital Combination!"

As Drill Wasp changed to Twin Needle, it started laughing as he ran toward them. Felix nodded as Ray and Darren jumped up with him with their weapons.

"Fire Saber Crash!" yelled Felix as he lunged forward. A blast of fire surrounded him.

"Tsunami Strike!" yelled Ray, spinning his axe toward Twin Needle.

"Shadow End!" yelled Darren, raising his Shadow Lance up in the air.

The three blades pierced Twin Needle. Twin Needle yelled as he fell backwards and landed on the ground. Angela and Tara then started shooting their beams at the monster. Twin Needle yelled as he fell backwards. His antennae flew in the air. Tara grabbed it and put it in the silver canister.

"Not bad," said Felix. He then stopped moving.

"What's wrong?" asked Tara.

"I'm shaking in my feet… OW!" yelled Felix.

Felix yelled as he was groaning in pain. The other rangers also did the same thing. Twin Needle laughed, "For once… my plan is working. It is now 5:00pm. You have an hour to finish me off before Hoenn becomes Beedle land!"

Ray looked at Tara as she was struggling to get up, "Tara… get to the MegaShip. Tell, Magbomb when the antidote is made to fuse it with the laser beams. With that much energy, everyone will be saved."

"But, for the moment, we need to be cured," said Tara, "Magbomb, one to beam up!"

Twin Needle went for the antennae. No sooner he went for the antennae, Tara teleported immediately before he could lay a hand on the silver canister. The other four rangers went to attack him.

Meanwhile, at the Kyogre MegaShip, Magbomb turned around to see Tara falling on the ground with the canister. She got up and gave it to Magbomb. Professor Shinya grabbed it, "Hurry, charge the lasers with the antidote when your done…" she said, as she teleported back to the battle scene. Professor nodded as he rushed to the lab.

Magbomb watched as the five rangers were fighting the disgusting virus. Twin Needle raised one of his needles and cut Tara across the face. He used the same method as Angela went to attack. Angela rolled across the floor. Darren and Ray were lifted and thrown into park benches, which broke into pieces. He then reached for Felix's neck. He went to strangle him. Little did he know that behind him, four rangers pulled out their Astro Blasters. Four beams started shooting him. Felix was released and Twin Needle fell backwards. He looked at them.

"Twin Needle Explosion!" he said.

A huge needle came out from his hands. The rangers started running away. However, a big explosion occurred. The five rangers screamed and yelled as they flew into the woods. As they were flying, colors of light started to engulf their bodies, transforming them out of the ranger suits. They landed on the dirt in pain.

"Our suits," said Felix, breathing heavily.

"Our suits couldn't take anymore physical damage. Just like when a Pokemon faints," said Ray, breathing heavily.

"Yeah," said Tara, "It will happen a lot. Trust me."

Felix got up from the ground, still in pain from the infection, "Suits or not, I'm not giving up!"

Suddenly, they turned to see Twin Needle laughing, "They must've turned into Beedle by now. My Drill Wasp form would've been destroyed by now, but they are in a pinch."

"I heard that," said Felix.

The monster turned around to see five weakened trainers.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Twin Needle.

"Simple," said Felix, "Do what we do best, destroy you! Let's go!"

The rangers nodded as they went for him.

Meanwhile, Magbomb stood ready as the groups of scientists were looking at the professor. Professor Shinya brought the silver capsule toward Magbomb, "Go to the Laser deck and put this in place of the laser charge. Computer, set the lasers to wide spread. Stand by to fire on my mark."

"Lasers standing by to fire," said the computer.

"This better work," said Shinya.

In the laser room, there were black panels all around with blue lights. Magbomb walked to the phaser energy panel. He turned off the charge switch, shutting down the lasers. He took off the silver canister, which contained energy to burn buildings and placed the antidote in the canister. He turned the switch back on and looked at his watch.

"TWO MINUTES!?" asked Magbomb. He rushed toward the intercom, "Shinya, ready!"

Meanwhile, down on Earth…

**Time: 5:58 PM**

The sun was going down with the red hue surrounding the area. Darren was thrown down by Twin Needle repeatedly. He was then lifted up in the air and thrown so fast, that Darren got hit by a tree. He yelled as he fell down on the grass. Darren had a couple of bloody cuts across his neck as well as one huge one on his arm. He laughed as he went to attack Angela and Tara. With his needles, he sliced both their faces and then threw them down on the ground. They screamed as they rolled down the hill. He then flipped Ray and threw him backwards in the air. Ray yelled as he smacked his face into a huge sharp boulder. A big red cut came down from his head as he looked up to see the monster lift him up and then down on the rock, spitting blood out each time. Felix grabbed him. However, Twin Needle flew up with Felix hanging on. Twin Needle kicked him to the ground and then stabbed him twice in the chest. He yelled as he smacked down on to the ground. He crashed into someone's car. The alarm went off as Twin Needle ran away. He stopped to see the five rangers, majorly wounded, still ready to fight.

"You guys are so weak, it's impossible to fight me," he said, "Now, give up."

Tara looked at her watch, "We have 45 seconds. It won't matter. If someone does survive, at least someone knows what we tried to do."

Suddenly, the rangers looked up to see the Kyogre MegaShip in the sky. A red beam came out of the lasers, causing a major wide spread attack. The rangers yelled as the virus that was in them started to die. The rangers looked at each other as they noticed no more bee like marks on their bodies.

**Time: 6:00 PM**

"No!" yelled Twin Needle.

The rangers stood up, jumping with energy. Felix laughed as he looked at him, "Your plan is gone!"

Angela looked at the area, "No one's here. Let's just use our weapons and destroy him."

"Let's do it," said Felix.

"Poke Rangers in Space!" they called out.

The rangers stretched out their hands. In flash of red, purple, blue, yellow, and pink light their weapons appeared. The weapons combined into snipers. Felix held his sniper tightly as he targeted Twin Needle.

"Sniper Blast!" yelled Felix, "Fire!"

Five beams of energy pierced Twin Needle's body. Twin Needle yelled as it transformed into Drill Wasp and then Beedles were flying all over the place, exploding into a million pieces. Tara gulped in response, "Ew, look at that mess. So much bug juice."

Suddenly, the rangers turned to see Infectoid hovering on a tree, "I was so close. Oh well, Giant Virus Infection!"

The Zubat creature flew past the teenagers and it bit Twin Needle's body. As of right now, Beedle and Drill Wasp were eliminated. It was just Twin Needle, ready to battle.

"Neji Virus Twin Needle!" he yelled.

The rangers nodded as Felix pressed the buttons, "Starship Fusion!"

The Astro Megazord landed on the ground. The Space Rangers rushed into the cockpit and were ready to take this monster down.

"Install!" said Felix, pressing the controls.

The Astro Megazord punched Twin Needle across the face and kicked him in the stomach. The monster spun around and the Megazord ripped the wings off. The Beedrill like virus yelled as it was slashed by its own wings. The rangers went to use the finisher; however Twin Needle put his hand up, "Hold up!"

The rangers looked at him. Angela turned toward Twin Needle's weakness, "No way…"

"What?" asked Felix.

"I guess Yellow Ranger figured it out. Teenagers, you kill me and the poison gas will infect the whole region. Everyone will die in a matter of hours and since you couldn't defeat me now, Signal Beam!"

He released a red, yellow, and blue beam at the Astro Megazord. The robot started shaking like a leaf. Twin Needle went to slash the Megazord down, but the Astro Megazord held him tightly.

"Remember, we're Space Rangers. I have the greatest plan," said Felix, "Ray, set a course for deep space."

Ray nodded as he pressed a green button, "Booster on!"

The Astro Megazord started flying with Twin Needle. Twin Needle yelled as they were being set up into space. He yelled, whined, complained, and tried to convince the rangers to stop. The Astro Megazord left Earth. After five seconds, they were out of the Solar System. The knee of the Astro Megazord punctured Twin Needle. Twin Needle yelled as it was sent spiraling into space.

"Now," said Felix, "You will die. Lapras Buster!"

The Lapras Buster materialized into the hands of the Astro Megazord. The TM list came up on Darren's console.

"TM15: Hyper Beam!"

He took out the silver disc and placed it in the weapon slot. Twin Needle watched as the Lapras Buster was engulfed in amber light. Felix looked at him, "Game Over, fire!"

Darren nodded, "Hyper Beam, fire!"

He pressed the red button. An amber energy beam came out of the Lapras Buster. And Twin Needle yelled as he was smacked with the energy beam. He yelled as he exploded with the purple poison releasing itself into space.

"We did it!" yelled the rangers.

Felix chuckled, "Magbomb, set a course for Earth. And transform this Megazord back to a ship."

* * *

Later that night…

Tara looked at Felix as he was eating popcorn on the bridge, looking at the ship.

"May I have some," said Tara.

"Only if you never insult me again," said Felix.

Tara looked at Felix as she grabbed some popcorn and sat at her station, throwing popcorn at him. Felix turned around, "Pick them up."

"No," said Tara, throwing popcorn at him.

The other three rangers watched from behind as they noticed a popcorn fight on the bridge. Ray looked at the others, "I think Tara likes Felix."

"But, I thought she was in a relationship with Matt?" asked Angela.

Felix turned around and started throwing popcorn at the elevator doors. Angela stepped forward as she was hit profusely. She looked up to see Tara's face. She was hot red and threw two more pieces of popcorn, "Nosy!"

The other male rangers laughed. However, Felix started throwing popcorn at them and the doors closed.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**Tara: That was close.**_

_**Ray: You saved us, thanks!**_

_**Angela: Now, on to the next chapter!  
**_

_**Felix: So, I get a job as a cashier at the ShopRite of Slateport City. However, my Front End Department Manager has a big secret concealed in a tiny microchip. Next, Aquafina wants it. However, someone comes back and I'm not happy. But, what about the microchip? **_

**Poke Rangers in Space- Chapter 13: Giragigas: The Ultimate Creature**

_**Ray: I guess you will have to read the chapter!**_

_**Felix: And review! **_

_**Darren: See ya!  
Guys: YAY!**_

* * *

A/N: Nice chapter, right? It took me a while, but this chapter was long. Anyway, nothing really to say except Tara's blow up, where she says things that she never actually thought of. Anybody sense a love triangle yet? I do. Lol. I'll talk to you soon.


	13. Giragigas: The Ultimate Lifeform

A/N: So, here is Chapter 13!

* * *

It was a quiet day on the Kyogre MegaShip as it was orbiting the planet. So far, no missions have been assigned. They only went on one assignment. As the rangers cleaned up for the day, Felix was sitting in the Captain's chair with a foot rest reading a magazine and wiping the arm rests of his chair. He took a look at his watch and turned to the clock. It was that time already?

"I got to get dressed," said Felix as he closed the magazine. Behind him, Tara turned around as he went to the elevator. The pink ranger sighed, "For what?"

"Work," said Felix, as he closed the elevator doors behind him. The rangers looked at themselves and then at the door, "Work?"

Darren looked at the doors, "And I thought I was the only ranger who had a job."

The rangers looked at each other and then went back to their normal duties. Little did they know that their new adventure was right around the corner.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evily)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(The shuttle flies out of the Kyogre Megaship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 13: Giragigas: The Ultimate Lifeform

_Footage from:_

_Denji Sentai Megaranger #13: __Heartthrob! Our Teacher Is Like the Wind  
Power Rangers in Space #7: A Ranger Among Thieves_

* * *

The Slateport City ShopRite stood with open doors as Felix was rushing into the entrance. He rushed toward the black box with a couple of buttons.

"Start Shift… 219-124-574, enter!" said Felix to himself.

**Accepted  
Felix Jefferson  
2:00 PM 3/15/10**

Felix walked toward the door next to the time clock. He pressed the white button next to the door. The door opened up to reveal a glass window, a countertop and a safe attached to the wall.

"Till 102," said Felix.

The safe opened up and his till appeared. He grabbed the till and walked outside. He walked out toward the Front End in a black ShopRite shirt and black jeans with brown shoes. He saw a woman with brown hair that was curly down to her chest. She had brown eyes and she had a green t-shirt on with black pants and blue shoes. She had a black vest over it with a gray name tag.

"Afternoon, Cheryl," said Felix.

"Hey," said Cheryl, "Let's see where I can put you… go on for Sid on Register 3."

Felix nodded as he grabbed his till and walked toward Register 3, which was an express lane. There, an old lady was giving Sid Greenstone a hard time.

"Look," said Sid, "Lady, this coupon says you need to buy two!"

"Scan it," she said.

"No, shut up!" said Sid.

Suddenly, the whole entire Front End looked at Sid. Sid turned around in agony as he looked at the old lady, "Fine, I'll take it."

He pressed a couple of buttons on the touch screen and pressed the total button. Time passed as the transaction was complete. The old lady walked toward the exit. Sid signed off from his register, looking at Felix. Felix sighed as he walked up toward the register. Sid headed over toward Cheryl as he went to grab a cash control bag, which was plastic with red tape. Cheryl threw a white piece of paper at him.

"I got written up again?" asked Sid.

"Yeah, not also are you 100000 pokedollars short, you talked back to a customer. You are on 2 days suspension with the union and placed on 150 days of cash control… effective immediately," said Cheryl, smiling.

"Damn," said Sid, writing his name on the write up.

He walked outside, leaving his till on the counter. He walked outside, pissed off. Cheryl shook her head, "Sorry, didn't mean to ruin your day."

She noticed the light on Register 3 blinking back and forth. She walked over to Felix as she looked at him, "I need an override?"

Cheryl nodded as she reached for her white tab on her keys. It scanned the override, accepting it. She walked back as Felix looked at her. After five seconds, he turned to the receipt and the customer.

"Have a great day," said Felix, giving him the receipt.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the computer network, Aquafina and Master Stryker turned toward the sky as a blue beam came down from the ceiling. Infectoid was surprised as a crystalized creature appeared. It was Cyber D with a few changes. It had crystal spikes on either shoulder with spikes on his hands and feet.

"I'm back," he said.

"Finally," said Master Stryker, "Reviving the crystal wasn't easy."

Cyber D nodded, "Now, I can go destroy the rangers! Especially, the Red one."

Aquafina nodded, "But, before you do that, I want to say that I know how to destroy the planet without even sending a monster down from our archive. I hacked into the network and I found this…"

A picture of Giratina and Regigigas appeared and together there were two red arrows that enveloped a human and then a monstrous like creature appeared from the double combination.

"What can you make out of this?" asked Cyber D.

"Simple," said Aquafina, "This is the Ultimate Lifeform Program. If we can steal it, we can make Giragigas be a Viral Beast to destroy everything."

"Therefore, the other regions would conclude that a monster that would destroy the world was created by humans from Hoenn. Excellent plan," he said, "Aquafina, execute at once!"

Aquafina nodded as she transformed into a businesswoman, "Of course."

* * *

Meanwhile, at ShopRite, the two male rangers decided to go shopping. They even brought Matt along with them. Matt was carrying the cart as Darren was reading off the list.

"So, Magbomb needs… Parsley, Broccoli, Carrots… everything on sale with the ShopRite card," said Matt, "I can't believe he picked everything from the flyer."

Darren nodded, "Yeah, but he's great when it comes to cooking. Green Peppers, please."

Ray threw two green peppers in the cart. As they continued walking around, they noticed Felix with a shopping cart. As the shopping cart turned toward them, he stopped.

"Hi," said Felix, "Magbomb sent you to shop?"

"Duh, who else would go shopping for him?" asked Ray.

"Excuse me," a voice said.

Felix turned around to see Cheryl standing over him, "You need to go back to your register. I called you like six times over the loudspeaker."

Felix nodded, "Okay, sorry."

As he walked toward the front end, Cheryl looked at the three of them. Ray noticed a golden pin on her vest, "Excuse me, are you Felix's manager?"

"Yeah," said Cheryl, smiling, "You must be his friend."

Darren and Matt turned to each other and then at Ray. Ray shook her hand, "I see you went to Rustboro Tech. What did you major in?"

"Professional writing and I took some science courses," she said.

"Did you take part in the Lifeform project?" asked Ray.

Cheryl froze. She shook her head, "Excuse me?"

"You never heard of it?" asked Ray.

"What exactly is the lifeform project?" asked Darren.

"Well, four years ago, there were experiments on monsters and they decided to use artificial information from Giratina and Regigigas, hence making it Giragigas. And it looks like she was there," said Ray.

Cheryl sighed, "Well, I haven't been there in a while. I may have forgotten-."

_**Cheryl, dial 26.**_

The annoying PA system was something Cheryl didn't want to hear about. She sighed as she walked outside to the Front End, waving good bye to the others.

"Stupid question to ask," said Darren.

"Hey, I wanted to know the truth. Now, come on. Let's finish grocery shopping," said Ray.

* * *

Later that day, Cheryl was heading toward her car. She had her keys locked on to a blue smart car that was parked at the farthest point from ShopRite's main lot. However, she never expected to get a visitor, just waiting for her. She was standing on the car, waiting for her. Cheryl looked at the businesswoman.

"Really?" she asked.

The businesswoman looked at her silently. She hopped off and pointed toward her. Cheryl stood there, uncomfortable.

"You have my chip," she said, "Now, give it to me."

"What chip?" she asked.

"The chip to the Ultimate Lifeform project," she said, "GIVE ME IT!"

She went to attack Cheryl, when suddenly she saw Felix coming toward the commotion. The businesswoman left immediately. Cheryl sighed as she sat down and looked at the golden necklace underneath her shirt, "Oh my…"

"What was that all about?" asked Felix.

"It's okay," said Cheryl, "You don't need to know. See you tomorrow."

Felix nodded as he moved away. Cheryl got into her car and left for home. Felix sighed as he turned toward the nearest tree. In a flash of red light, he teleported back to the ship.

* * *

Later that night, the rangers sat around at the bridge as they talked to Professor Shinya. Felix told them what happened and Ray told him what he told Cheryl. It had to be asked.

"So," said Shinya, "Why are you calling me at 10:30pm. I need sleep."

"Well," said Felix, sinking into the captain's chair, "We need to talk."

Tara nodded as she turned toward him. Ray nodded as he looked at him, "We need to know about the Ultimate Lifeform project."

"Well," said Shinya, "Cheryl did work for the project. It was a secret project when they were studying the monsters that attacked Hoenn in 2006. However, it went well when they could duplicate the DNA from two random Pokemon. Specifically, legendary Pokemon were the ones they needed."

"Why did they need to use it?" asked Felix.

"So, they can make a lifeform to destroy Mariah and the forces. However, it didn't work out. Cheryl's mentor was head of the project and in order to shut down the project, he had to kill himself."

The rangers looked at him in shock. Tara started thinking, "So, does that mean Cheryl has the project?"

Prof. Shinya nodded, "According to the databases, the mentor gave Cheryl the information. It was concealed in a golden locket."

"So, in the locket, the information we're looking for is concealed in a microchip," said Ray.

"Exactly," said Professor Shinya.

Felix turned to the other rangers, "Wait a minute… so why was that businesswoman attacking Cheryl earlier today?"

Darren sighed, "Simple. The microchip; the woman wants the microchip."

Angela looked at them. She then began to have a flash of insight. She jumped up from her seat and turned to Felix.

"AQUAFINA!" yelled Angela, "She has the power to turn into anything. That explains why she was in disguise attacking Cheryl for the chip."

Prof. Shinya sighed, "Rangers, your objective: Protect Cheryl and the chip. If the Ultimate Lifeform is unleashed, we will all have problems on our hands."

The rangers nodded as the visual diminished. The rangers turned toward Felix as he sighed, "Tara, any options?"

Tara sighed, "We need to search the whole city. Brush it down completely in order to find the chip…"

"And protect Cheryl," said Ray, finishing her thought. Felix nodded as he turned toward the team, "Alright, we'll do a search. Tara, Angela: I need you to go to ShopRite. Stay there in case Cheryl comes back."

Tara and Angela nodded.

"Darren, do you have any connections with the science department of the press you worked for?" asked Felix.

Darren nodded, "Yeah."

"Go down there and see if they have information about the lifeform. Ray, I need you to use the Rhybuster and search the whole city. Scan for any viruses detected in the area. I will find Cheryl and watch every move," said Felix.

Magbomb looked at him, "Well, what about sleep?"

Felix sighed as he looked at Magbomb. Tara looked at him, "Magbomb, things could happen between now and when we wake up. We have to be on our toes."

Felix nodded as he stood up from the chair, "Rangers, move out."

The rangers nodded as they headed to the elevator.

* * *

However, in the virus…

Cyber D was pulling out his blackened saber as he looked at it. He sighed as he remembered what happened to him.

"Felix," he said, "You will fall. And so will your friends!"

He walked toward Master Stryker, "When can I destroy the rangers?"

Master Stryker looked at Cyber D, "I'll let you know."

Meanwhile, Cheryl was in her apartment, watching a TV show on her laptop. She sipped her cup of coffee as she looked at it.

"Wow, the Jersey Shore is SO funny!" she said.

Suddenly, she saw her laptop flash back and forth. She jumped as she saw a big black screen with a green line coming across.

'_Cheryl… meet me at the lab,' _the voice said.

Cheryl was startled as she heard what she heard. Is it true? Is it really true? What was going on in her head as she heard what was going on? It was really weird to hear what was going on. She thought it was just her imagination, playing tricks on her. However, when the picture of Giragigas came up, she instantly stopped.

"I guess it is true," she said.

She walked out of her apartment immediately, grabbing her purse, her Pokeballs and whatever she remembered. She then noticed her Poochyena looking at her.

"I'll be back. Watch the house!" she said.

The Pokemon barked as she walked toward the door. She opened the door and closed it behind her. She walked outside toward the entrance. She loved being on the first floor. As she walked toward a taxi, she didn't realize that Felix was behind her. Felix sighed as he turned around. It was Tara with a red car that she had before.

"Well, since you are following Cheryl, I thought you could use this car, right, Delia?" asked Tara.

"Yes," said the computer of the Blazin' Inferno.

Felix looked at it, "Well, first. Anything?"

"No," said Tara, "However, Delia, who is the voice of this wonderful car, said that there is some electronic pulse in this apartment."

Felix and Tara nodded as they walked inside the apartment building. Tara took out her PokeNav, "Nice to use old technology again… it's in that room."

She pointed to a brown door with the room number, "1B."

Felix sighed as he went to the door. The doorknob wouldn't budge as he turned the knob. He then noticed Tara as she withdrew her Turbo Key. She opened the door, like a credit card. The door opened up. The rangers walked toward the main room. The guard dog was sleeping. Without talking, they noticed the computer and the Giragigas lifeform.

"No way," whispered Felix.

"Come to Rustboro Tech?" asked Tara, "I'll get the others, take the Blazin' Inferno to Rustboro."

She gave Felix the keys and the two of them headed out and closed the door. The Poochyena was sound asleep. Tara looked at the car as Felix got inside. Delia coughed, "Excuse me, why are you letting somebody else drive me?"

Tara looked at her, "Because YOU can get there FASTER than anybody else. I got to get the others. Take Felix… I wouldn't let him drive anyway."

"HEY!" said Felix.

Suddenly, the seat belt magically appeared. Delia's screen started flashing back and forth, "Sit back, hang on and if you scream… I swear!"

Suddenly, Felix yelled a little bit as Tara's vehicle started going at warp speed. Tara took out her Astro Morpher, "Rangers, meet at the MegaShip… immediately."

* * *

_(Commercial Break)_

The Blazin' Inferno stopped at Rustboro Tech instantly. It was just enough time for Felix to get out.

"Thanks," said Felix.

"No problem," said Delia, "By the way, you scream like a girl."

Felix looked at her, "You didn't realize that?"

He rushed inside toward the rock like building. He opened the golden doors and moved up the stairs. There, he saw Cheryl, sitting at the computer with a man. He was old and frail, and he looked very suspicious.

"Cheryl!" yelled Felix.

Cheryl turned around, "Felix, what are you doing here?"

"Don't activate it!" yelled Felix.

The old man turned around, "YOU!"

He began to transform into… Aquafina. She looked at him with anger. She grabbed the locket and put the locket around her neck. She then used her bow and started shooting arrows. Felix dodged them as the arrows made holes in the wall. Felix rushed out to follow as she left. However, she left something behind. Virus soldiers came from all ends to fight. They took out purple guns and started firing lasers. Felix dodged behind the desk. Cheryl fainted as she saw the holes that were made in the wall. As they kept firing, Felix reached his morpher.

"That's it," he said.

He opened the morpher up as the purple beams were firing. They knew he was there. He pressed the red buttons and then the enter key, "Install!"

He morphed into his digital suit and took out his Astro Blaster and Fire Saber.

"Fire Sniper, Rapid Fire!"

Multi red beams shot every single monster like a military assault rifle. Smoke appeared from all over the place. He held his rifle up as he grabbed Cheryl from the ground.

In the virus, Cyber D turned toward Aquafina as she took out the golden locket.

"It's time," said Aquafina, "Giragigas, arise!"

She took out a green microchip. The monster making process began… A blue beam came from the sky as a materialized monster appeared. It was a Regigigas with black Giratina arms and legs. It had red eyes and a golden helmet on his head. He yelled in pain as he was revived.

"The Ultimate Lifeform," said Aquafina, "What do you think?"

"Amazing," said Master Stryker, "Now, feed on the electric power, so you can increase your strength! You work for us!"

The monster roared as it disappeared into the network. Aquafina giggled as she disappeared with it.

Two hours later, at Cheryl's apartment, Felix, with his rifle in hand stood guard as Cheryl laid there on the bed, uneasy. She looked at her neck, "My locket."

Felix dropped the rifle on the ground and looked at her, "The Neji Virus took it. What was inside the locket?"

"The microchip in order to revive Giragigas," said Cheryl. Her voice was quiet, but Felix could tell the panic within her voice.

Felix looked at her, "That means the virus can inject Giragigas any minute now. Cheryl, why didn't you destroy the program?"

Cheryl looked at him. She couldn't speak, "The mentor… the mentor was my father."

Felix looked at her in shock. He couldn't believe it, "You see, when there were problems with Giragigas, my father decided that to take his own life away in order to destroy it. Injecting the virus didn't seem to work, so, Giragigas killed my father. However, every time I wanted to destroy the chip, this chip is something that was a part of my father. If I killed it, it will all be lost. I will have nothing of my father."

Felix looked at her. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Cher, you will always you father. He's in your heart. Your memories, your thoughts, and everything are with your dad. I know how you feel because I lost two people in my life four years ago."

Cheryl looked at him. He smiled as he started to sniffle. Cheryl looked at him, "You have watery eyes."

Felix looked at his left eye and saw the drops coming out from his left eye. He wiped his tear off and smiled, "Things are going to be okay."

Suddenly, the alarm on his morpher started going off. He pressed the red button as the black opening appeared.

"All rangers, Red Alert; Head to Mauville Power Plant. Virus detected," said Magbomb on the intercom.

Felix nodded as he closed the morpher. Cheryl turned around and looked at Felix, "No way."

Felix looked at Cheryl, "Look, I understand how much family means to you. It means a lot to me. So, I'll fight for you."

He slammed the door before Cheryl said anything more. He rushed out the door and started heading to the power plant. He stretched out his right hand, "Install!"

He jumped up, morphed into his digital suit and grabbed his Cyber Slider. He flew into cyber space.

Meanwhile, in New Mauville, Giragigas's energy increased. Aquafina watched as his energy increased by a lot.

"More energy, more power, more destruction," said Aquafina.

Suddenly, she saw a rip in the sky as Felix jumped from the Cyber Slider on to the ground. He stretched his hand out to punch him, but Giragigas grabbed his hand and threw him on the ground.

"You just don't know when to give up," said Aquafina, angrily.

Suddenly, blue beams shot Felix in the back. Felix yelled as he rolled down a hill and landed next to the water. He looked up in shock. He couldn't believe it.

"No way," he said.

It was Cyber D with his sword. He was walking down the hill with laughter. Aquafina turned toward the scene, "NO! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO ATTACK!"

"Aquafina," said Cyber D, "I owe you guys a lot. So, let me kill this ranger off while the lifeform feeds on the energy levels."

Felix pointed to him, "Cyber D… you're alive!?"

"Yep," said Cyber D, "Now, we can finish what we actually started."

"No," said Felix, "We already finished!"

"Well, that was Round 1. Now, Round 2!" he bellowed.

Felix looked at Cyber D as he went to strike a fighting pose. The two of them were circling around on the hill. The grass was brushing back and forth. As Felix struck his left fist, Cyber D blocked it and sliced Felix across the chest with his left shoulder blade. He kicked him repeatedly and threw him on the ground. Felix withdrew his Astro Blaster.

"Take this!" yelled Felix.

As he pulled the trigger, a red beam came out of his blaster. However, it was blocked by Cyber D. Cyber D shot blue beams at Felix's body. Felix yelled as he fell down.

"You gotten powerful since last time!" said Felix.

Cyber D withdrew his sword. A blue lightning bolt electrocuted Felix. Felix was lifted around like a chain, being twirled around and then thrown to the ground. He yelled in response to the massive pain that occurred. Felix stood up in an angry mood.

"I'M NOT LOSING!" he yelled, "Fire Saber, Saber Slash!"

As he sword charged up to attack, he slaughtered Cyber D… or did he? Cyber D laughed as the saber only made a small scratch. He shook his head, "Ranger, I have stronger armor. This saber is worthless."

He kicked Felix, leaving the Fire Saber. Cyber D crushed Felix's personal weapon into pieces.

"My sword!" said Felix, "It didn't have any insurance!"

Cyber D laughed, "Insurance… ha ha!"

Suddenly, he turned around, hearing voices. It was the other four rangers rushing toward Felix, "FELIX!"

Cyber D shook his head, "DIE!"

He shot blue beams at the four rangers. The four rangers fell backwards and landed on the ground.

"Sniper Blast!" yelled the rangers as they took out their weapons. Four beams of energy shot Cyber D. Yet, it wasn't enough.

"DAMN!" said Tara, "He got powerful."

Ray looked at Cyber D and then at the others, "Darren, remember what I showed you earlier with the weapons?"

Darren nodded. Ray looked at him, "I think it's time."

Darren nodded, "Weapons out!"

The four crests of the rangers lit up as their weapon system program occurred. The Psychic Pistol's handle was pulled backwards. The Shadow Lance connected to it. The Aqua Axe connected underneath the Psychic Pistol with the Magnetic Stunner attached to the Aqua Axe, underneath the Shadow Lance. Amazingly, a new rifle was made.

"Four-Function Astro Rifle!" said Darren as he held it with two hands. Felix looked at it in shock. A scope came out of the Psychic Pistol as Darren aimed at Cyber D. He knelt down with Tara and Angela standing on either side with Ray in the back.

"Target locked," said the rangers.

Cyber D looked at it. A purple ball of energy came out of the blaster. Cyber D yelled as he felt the powerful blast of destruction, "Giragigas, FINISH THEM!"

Giragigas yelled as the rangers turned to the monster. Instantly, the rangers took out their Astro Blasters and started shooting it. Suddenly, Giragigas started shooting lightning bolts at it. The rangers ducked as there were ten mega explosions surrounding them.

"This beast is atrocious," said Tara, looking at it.

The monster then began to disappear. The rangers quickly ran up to see where it went to.

"What happened?" asked Ray.

Suddenly, a flash of black hit Ray and the other rangers. Giragigas appeared in laughter as he started shooting electric bolts. The rangers yelled as they fell backwards.

"He's really powerful," said Felix. His uniform was smoking from the powerful combat attacks, "Is there a weak spot?"

"He's a legendary!" said Ray, "What makes you think that?"

"Like you said before, it's artificial," said Felix, grunting.

As the monster walked toward them, the rangers looked at it. Suddenly, they heard a scream. Felix looked up to see Cheryl running toward them.

"Cheryl!" yelled Felix, "Watch out!"

The lifeform unleashed an electric attack. Cheryl screamed as she rolled down the hill. Felix ran over to her as she got up carefully, "Guys, there's a way to defeat him. Giratina's claws contain the electric. If you can shoot them down, it will be destroyed."

"What about…?" asked Felix. The rangers looked at him. Felix shook his head, "I understand. Ray and Angela, take her to safety."

The two of them nodded as they took Cheryl away. The three rangers ran over to Giragigas. Giragigas unleashed an electric attack at them. The three rangers rolled over to the side. Tara jumped up with her Psychic Pistol, "Psychic Pistol!"

A pink beam disabled Giragigas for a couple of seconds. Darren used the Four-Function Astro Rifle and aimed at Giragigas's material. Felix also nodded. Two beams came out, shooting the genetic material out of Giragigas. Giragigas yelled as it fell down and exploded into a million pieces. Darren and Felix gave each other high fives and turned to Tara. The other two rangers arrived.

"I guess that's the end of him," said Felix.

"Let's hope Infectoid doesn't make him grow," said Ray.

Suddenly, black clouds formed from the sky. The rangers turned around as a blue lightning bolt came from the sky, electrocuting Giragigas, making him bigger.

"Great," said Angela.

Felix nodded, "Magbomb!"

"Already on it… proceed to the shuttle!" said Magbomb.

The rangers nodded as they hopped on their Cyber Sliders into space. The rangers materialized into the Kyogre MegaShip and got to the cockpit. Felix pressed the red button.

"Moorings clear," said Ray.

"Standing by for Starship Fusion," said Darren.

"Starship Fusion! Install, Astro Megazord!" said Felix.

"Starship Fusion in progress," said Angela, "Shuttle ready for launch."

"Executing," said Tara.

The shuttle launched out of the MegaShip. The Kyogre's head began to flip toward the front. The tail and the bottom half stretched downward. The tail transformed into two feet as it split in half. The fins of Kyogre folded down, making the arms of the Megazord. The shuttle transformed into the head of the Megazord, heading toward the ship. The shuttle head attached to the Megazord. The yellow lights appeared and the rangers looked at each other as they saw that the ship from PNET was their Megazord. The ship landed on Earth. Giragigas yelled as it went to attack. Its Giratina claws stretched out, surrounding the Megazord. Blue sparks came out of the Megazord. The rangers yelled as they felt the powerful attack.

"Lapras Buster!" yelled Darren.

The Lapras Buster materialized in the Megazord's hands. Darren pulled out a white disk, "Let's see… TM15: Hyper Beam, Fire!"

An amber blast came out of it, causing the Ultimate Lifeform to fall backwards, releasing the Astro Megazord.

"Not so ultimate now, are you?" asked Ray.

"Astro Megazord Saber," said Felix.

The golden saber materialized into the hands of the Astro Megazord. The golden saber started charging up toward the monster. The monster hissed as the sword began to crush him.

"So long, Giratinas! Digital Deletion!" yelled Felix.

The sword slaughtered the monster. Blue sparks came out of it, causing a major explosion. The rangers celebrated as another monster was destroyed.

* * *

The next day, at ShopRite, Felix was at the register checking out a random customer. As he did that, Cheryl walked up to him and shut his light, "When you're done."

Felix nodded as he continued scanning. He finished the order in five minutes and he walked out toward the manager register. Cheryl looked at him, "I know that you are a ranger."

Felix looked at her silently, "And?"

"I want to say thank you for destroying that vile creature. I had no idea that my dad would create a monster," said Cheryl.

Felix looked at her, "Well, I got to admit. No offense, but your dad has zero tolerance for the law of conservation of mass. Matter can't be created by a program. However, he raised a sweet girl like you."

Cheryl smiled, "Thanks. Oh, and because the company thought you were harassing me…"

She gave him a white paper. Felix looked at it, "A write-up?"

"Well, yeah. You were 8 dollars over," said Cheryl, "Be careful. You're my favorite cashier. And if that beeps, shut your light and sneak out."

Felix nodded, "Thanks."

The two of them hugged. However, there was a sound of 'awws' in the background. Felix turned to see the other four space rangers.

"Friends, ain't that sweet?" asked Tara.

Cheryl looked at Tara, "Excuse me, but Felix needs to go to work. Now, run off."

Tara looked at her as she and the other rangers headed away. Tara looked at her as they headed to the non-foods section, "And remember guys, we saved her ass."

The other four rangers agreed as they continued shopping.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

_**Felix: So happy that's over. But, Cyber D is back!!!!**_

_**Ray: Yeah, so next chapter!**_

_**Darren: We are sent on a mission to help a space colony and the epidemic they had. However, it spread to everybody here. Except me, my mission: find out who did this and save my friends and the space colony. **_

**Poke Rangers in Space: Chapter 14- Mission 2: The Cursed Space Colony**

_**Angela: Make sure to read!**_

_**Tara: And review! **_

* * *

A/N: I loved writing this chapter, I really do. I'm sure you guys are surprised about the battle between Felix and Cyber D. What will happen without the Fire Saber? I guess you will find out next chapter. Please feel free to critique me. I will listen! Press the button! You can do it, press the button!


	14. Mission 2: The Cursed Space Colony

Far in the distant galaxy, there was a space colony near the edge of the Milky Way. It was known as the Space Colony planet M-35. Everybody was peaceful. Yet, they didn't know about the diseases they were getting. People were dying from the disgusting plant life that was there. No one was inoculated for it. Lucky for PNET, they heard their distress call.

"So," said Shinya, picking up a clipboard. He sat his desk reading the charts, "Is that prototype ready?"

One of the scientists nodded, "Yeah. It just needs to be placed in the cases. We need to make more of them."

"Excellent," said Shinya, "I just need to call the rangers."

The scientist nodded as he left the office. He walked down a couple of corridors and saw the silver tubes with purple fluid. He sprinkled red glitter on it. It turned pink as he saw them bubble. He laughed as he looked at the professor in his office.

"Shinya definitely has no idea what this space colony will have in store for them. I get to go with them with my so called science team. This will be fun," said the scientist. He snarled loudly as he started to laugh out loud, obnoxiously.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the MegaShip…

The rangers were sitting around in the cafeteria as they were looking at Darren's idea for a spring break vacation.

"Where are we going for Spring Break?" asked Ray.

"Dewford Island," said Darren, pointing to the small island on the map, "I made reservations to go to the beach and stuff. We'll be there for three weeks."

"Three weeks?" asked Felix. He had a lot of excitement on his face.

"Yeah," said Tara.

Felix jumped for joy. Tara pulled him down, "Relax."

Ray laughed, "Let's go get ready then."

Angela nodded in response, "Yeah, I don't mind a relaxing break."

Suddenly, the alarm was going all over the place. However, it wasn't a red alert alarm; it was a communication alarm, "Incoming transmission on Emergency channel."

"Bring it here," said Felix.

He pressed a green button on the table. A TV screen appeared from the table and an image of Professor Shinya appeared.

"Professor," said Felix, "What's up?"

"A space colony from this planet is in trouble. They encountered a disease which we never inoculated them for. So, we have the disease stuff here. You need to bring them with you with my science team," said Shinya, "Launch begins in 40 minutes."

The screen turned off and Felix sighed, "So much for vacation."

He pressed the red button, "Magbomb, prepare to have a science team and Dr. Shinya come aboard the ship."

The other rangers looked at Felix, "We got to tidy this place up before they get here."

The rangers looked to see all the clothes all over the place with pots and pans that were dirty. They quickly dashed for the items.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evily)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(The shuttle flies out of the Kyogre Megaship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 14: Mission 2: The Cursed Space Colony

* * *

The rangers were sitting on the bridge as a group of people wearing white lab coats were surrounding the bridge. There, Professor Shinya arrived with his materials.

"I see you cleaned up a bit," said Prof. Shinya.

"Oh, well, we had a party last week," said Felix, smiling.

Prof. Shinya nodded, "Uh-huh, sure… anyway, prepare to execute."

Felix turned to Angela. Angela nodded as she set the coordinates, "Setting course for the M-35 space colony."

Angela pressed a couple buttons and the coordinate screen activated, "Ready."

"Execute," said Felix.

Angela pressed the red button. The Kyogre MegaShip left Earth. Instantly, the Kyogre MegaShip engaged in warp speed toward deep space. Felix sighed as he looked at the professor. The professor turned to the scientist he was working with. He had blue spiky hair with red eyes and was wearing a Mightyena t-shirt.

"This is Percy," he said, "He will be with us on our expedition."

"Nice to meet you," said Percy, stretching his hand out.

Felix nodded as he shook his hand. As he gripped Felix's hand, something afflicted him. Felix jolted a little bit, "You have a tight grip."

"Why thank you," said Percy, smiling. He left for the next deck. Felix looked at his hand. It started glowing bright red. He got up from the captain's chair, "Professor, can you take over? I need to take a nap," said Felix.

He walked toward the elevator with Prof. Shinya looked at him. He noticed his red hand. It wasn't there before Percy shook it. He sat down as he saw the stars fly past them like lightning.

In his quarters, Felix looked at his hand in the bathroom. He looked at it and then turned to the mirror, "Weird…"

Suddenly, he felt scratching on his chest. Removing his shirt clothes, he noticed a claw tattoo on his body, "What the hell?"

However, his thoughts were interrupted. There was a loud knock at the door. He looked out of the bathroom to see Tara, leaning against the wall of his quarters, looking at him, "Busy?"

"I actually was just about to take a nap before we continued," said Felix, "Why?"

Tara pointed to his chest, "When did you get a tattoo?"

Felix looked at it, "I don't know. Tara, something's up with Percy."

Tara closed the door. He looked at her as he saw the markings on his chest. Tara looked at him quietly as they were looking at it. It was glowing, causing Felix to shake. Tara looked at him, "I better get the professor."

Looking at Felix, he didn't look too well. He was pale white and he was shaking frivolously. There was a knock on the door.

"Come… in," said Felix.

The door opened to reveal Professor Shinya, "What's with you?"

"I walked inside," said Tara, "There's a tattoo on his chest. It just started glowing the minute you arrived."

"Bring him to the infirmary," said Shinya, "I need to do a test. I'll find out what's wrong. We're already heading to the planet. So, it sucks that he can't lead."

"I can," said Tara, "I've done it before."

"Alright…," said Felix, coughing, "Can… I get to the infirmary before I pass out?"

Tara nodded as she grabbed Felix. Felix sighed as she led him out of his quarters, grabbing his black t-shirt with him in the process. Darren watched as she was literally dragging him. Darren lifted Felix up and the two of them started to proceed.

"Darren, when we get Felix in the infirmary, gather Ray and Angela. The four of us are going to have to do this mission ourselves," said Tara.

"What about Felix?" asked Darren, as they were heading to the elevator.

"Professor Shinya said that he has to extract a blood sample so he can figure out what's wrong with him," said Tara, "He said that it should be quick. But, when he shook Percy's hand…"

"Percy? Shinya's best scientist?" asked Darren.

The door closed and the elevator started to go down to a couple floors. Meanwhile, they were discussing Percy.

"Yep," said Tara, "You saw Felix head back into his quarters after he shook his hand… whatever Percy is, Percy has something to do with it."

"No way," said Darren.

Tara looked at him, "Mmm-hmm."

As the doors opened, they walked across the hall and into the infirmary where they laid Felix down. Tara looked down at him.

"I'll be back," said Tara.

"Go…," said Felix, "I'll be okay…"

Tara nodded as she walked out with Darren. Felix sighed as he was lying on the bench-like table.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rangers were getting devices set up to help the colonists. Angela packed rubber gloves and masks in the case as Ray had the chemicals concealed in a hazardous chemical briefcase. Tara and Darren were folding metallic tables and depositing them into the Rhybuster. The science team was already down there, getting the people in line. Professor Shinya was standing there to observe. Tara sighed as she had the tables ready to go. Ray looked at it and gave a thumbs up toward Tara. It was good to go.

"Alright," said Tara, "Rangers, move out!"

The other three rangers were walking toward the Rhybuster as Tara turned to Professor Shinya, "Magbomb is already doing a blood sample. I'll give you a buzz."

Tara nodded as she hugged the professor, "Do what you can."

The professor looked at her with a puzzled look and then just decided to hug back. The embrace was broken as she walked toward the Rhybuster. Tara got in the front seat with the other three ready to go. Ray pressed the following buttons.

"Computer, open bay doors," said Ray.

The mouth of the MegaShip opened up. Ray pressed the following code numbers:

_**7-6-1! INSTALL!**_

"Rhybuster, Install!"

The Rhybuster rolled out of the MegaShip and flew down on to the colony. The Rhybuster smacked on to the ground with the rangers bouncing up and down. It rolled toward a huge camp that was filled with white tents and people. The people were human, just like they were with some Pokemon that had brown rashes all over their bodies. The Rhybuster stopped and Tara got out of the Rhybuster, "Everybody, we need to set these up stat!"

The scientists nodded as they all started grabbing tables to put the patients on. Percy, however, was not helping. He was looking at what Ray was doing. Ray was with the chemical briefcase, putting the chemicals in for the antidote. He turned to see Percy.

"Shouldn't you be helping out with the other scientists? We're on a mission to heal the sick and you are just bopping along like a lazy bum," said Ray, looking at him.

He pressed his hand on Ray's shoulder, "I'm not a lazy bum. You are…"

He walked away. Ray looked at him with a weird look, "Not the answer I was expecting… but why do I feel dizzy?"

He looked at Tara. Tara looked at him as he started rolling his eyes to the grass. He fell backwards and landed on the ground. His vision was getting blurrier and blurrier by the second.

"I don't feel so good," he said.

When Tara came around to him, a purple glow was coming out of his chest. She sighed as she looked around for Percy. However, he was nowhere to be found.

Somewhere on the surface of the planet, Percy was hiding on the rocky surface of a landscape as he opened the black wristwatch. A purple figure of Master Stryker appeared.

"The plan worked. Two rangers infected. And I infected the chemicals with my afflictions," he said.

"Good job," said Master Stryker, "Carry out your plan on that planet. If you are lucky to survive, you can infect Earth. Don't fail me, Wraith Rover."

The figure diminished. Percy chuckled as he looked at the grasslands. He then burst out laughing as tons of purple beams started appearing around the camp. The scientists were glowing with the colonists diseased and afflicted.

"What's with the people?" asked Angela, "First, Ray and Felix. Now, these guys."

"Well, Felix said something was weird about Percy," said Tara.

Darren looked around, "Speaking of Percy, where is he?"

Tara looked around and then saw a purple glow from the mountaintops. She started running toward the mountains with the other two behind her. As they ran toward the mountains, they noticed a purple beam of energy come straight toward them. The rangers fell backwards as the purple light materialized into Master Stryker.

"So," said Darren, brushing his clothes, "What brings you here?"

"Simple. You will be tested thanks to my experiments. Wraith Rover!" he yelled.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a purple entity came out of the ground. He was snarling as he looked at them. The three rangers backed up as the monster was heading toward them. It was a large black and purple bipedal Mightyena and Haunter combo. It had the face and arms of a Haunter, but is covered in black and purple fur. It had purple stuff mainly across the stomach. It also had a red moustache. Bottom half of the body was Mightyena, with a long tail that can act as a weapon in a pinch.

"So," said Tara, "What are you planning?"

"It is quite simple, my dear," said Master Stryker, "Wraith Rover can bite anybody and a tattoo appears. Souls drain out of it."

"Which means," said Tara, looking at Wraith Rover, "YOU'RE PERCY!"

The monster nodded. The three rangers struck a fighting pose. Tara sighed, "Great, with two rangers injured, it's going to be tough."

"Well," said Master Stryker, "Lay waste on these guys. Soldiers!"

The purple grunts materialized on to the planet surface. The three rangers stood ready to fight. Tara jumped up and kicked a soldier in the face. She ducked her head and punched the soldier in the chest. She then rolled across as the soldiers began to violently attack.

Angela used a spinning hook kick on one of the soldiers and punched another one in the face. She then kicked the virus behind her vigorously. The soldier fell down. Angela shook her head as she went to attack at Master Stryker.

Next, Darren was fighting the rest of the soldiers. It was a couple jabs and a huge kick across the face. Darren jumped up and kicked Wraith Rover in the chest area. Wraith Rover floated backwards, causing Darren to land on the ground. The other two rangers helped him up.

"Night Shade," he hissed.

Blackish-reddish waves came out of his body, causing the rangers to fall backwards from the explosions. Tara slowly got up with her morpher, "Install!"

"Right," said the others, "Install, Poke Rangers!"

The three rangers materialized into their suits once they pressed the three digit buttons on the morphers. With Ray's Aqua Axe, they combined the four weapons into the Four-Function Astro Rifle.

"Target locked on," said Darren as he aimed closely. The other two rangers nodded as they stood on either side. The crests on their head lit up with dark, psychic, and electric energy going into the rifle. A purplish energy ball came out of it and it hit Wraith Rover. Wraith Rover laughed as he was hit. However, no major explosion occurred.

"No way," said Tara, looking at it.

"Of course," said Angela, "If Ray was here, he would've died."

"Even Felix's weapon," said Darren, "Which is destroyed… what can we do?"

"This," he said, "Mean Look!"

Suddenly, the rangers yelled as they were trapped within the barrier. The rangers yelled as the intensity was so powerful, that they materialized out of their suits. They landed on the ground. Darren looked up as Wraith's claw touched him. He yelled as he felt something engross him. He grabbed his leg, but he was kicked in the face. The other two were also hit by the same attack.

"Everyone on this planet has been infected. Now, we can remove the souls," he said, "Good job, my valuable virus."

Wraith Rover laughed as he disappeared with Master Stryker. Tara and Angela were struggling, while Darren got up slowly. He saw the purple glow, trying to stay strong out of the others. He pressed a red button on his morpher. Without hesitation, the rangers were engulfed in their own ranger color and they teleported back to the MegaShip before Darren collapsed on the grass.

* * *

(Commercial Break)

Inside the virus…

"Interesting," said Infectoid, "Watching Wraith Rover commit that was a great success."

"No one he's awesome," said Master Stryker.

"I hope," said Aquafina, watching the colonists being infected, "That this experiment will be used on Earth."

Cyber D nodded as he withdrew his sword, "Let's hope the rangers die before the experiment is complete."

Master Stryker nodded, "Oh, yeah. This is better than the Twin Needle virus. Hahahahaha!"

"Yep. And every minute, an ounce of their soul is being taken away," said Aquafina, "It won't be long."

Emperor Nejirous diminished in his tube. It started glowing bright blue, "For once, I actually am happy to see this. However, if Wraith falls, you will be punished."

"Understood," said Master Stryker, "We know our main objective: conquer Earth with our virus, so that way nobody prevails!"

Darren woke up as he saw himself in the infirmary. He was strapped on to wires and he was placed underneath a scanner, just like the others. He looked at his readings. There were red markings all over the place.

"No way," he said, "Condition: Fatal? How?"

Suddenly, he saw the door open. It was Professor Shinya with his silver syringe. The rangers were knocked unconscious. This led to Darren, who was still lying on the bed.

"Darren, are you there?" he said, walking toward him.

Darren nodded, "Yeah… boy was he powerful."

"Lucky you," said the professor, "Thank gosh you have the dark type affinity in that suit, otherwise, you would be just like the other four."

Darren nodded as he looked at the syringe. The Professor started coughing, "Darren, since you seem stable… can you defeat Wraith Rover?"

Darren looked at him, "But, sir. He's powerful!"

Shinya nodded, "I know. But, you can do it."

Darren looked at Shinya as he was given the syringe shot, "Was that an antidote?"

"No. There's no antidote because it's not a biological disease. I stabilized your body. You can fight Wraith Rover for two hours," he said, "You better head down there."

Darren nodded, "The colonists are getting restless and already people have died. I can't let this happen to anybody."

He started walking away when suddenly he heard Angela's voice. He turned around as he looked at her.

"Be careful," she said.

Darren nodded, "We'll be back to normal in no time."

He rushed toward the deck where the Cyber Sliders were stored. He climbed up the stairs and went for the black tube all the way to the right. He slid down the tube, morphing into his uniform. He then flew out of the MegaShip and landed on the ground.

"Where are you?" he asked.

Suddenly, there was the sound of laughter. He turned around. Nobody was there. Darren was looking at what was going on. The sound of laughter was stronger as he saw the beautiful mountainous hill in front of him.

"There's a signal somewhere," he said, "Satellite Search!"

The dark symbol materialized on his helmet and he pinpointed the target. A red line appeared across his helmet and a green figure appeared. It was Wraith Rover, sticking his tongue out in laughter. He took out his Astro Blaster. A black beam came out of it, hitting something. There was a major explosion which caused Darren to fly backwards and land on the grass.

"Damn," he said.

Suddenly, he turned around to see Wraith Rover, floating above him. Night Shades came out from his powerful, disgusting hands. Darren yelled as he dodged the black beams. He took out his Astro Blaster, however the monster floated upward.

"Dark Pulse!" he said.

A black shockwave caused Darren to fall backwards. He then felt something in his chest. He yelled as he fell in pain. Wraith Rover walked over toward him, stretching his hand on the powerful purple glow in his chest. Darren felt himself being clawed by this monster repeatedly. However, he could feel something leave him. It was not just a physical thing, it was his spirit leaving him.

"Good bye, Black Ranger," he yelled.

Darren grabbed Wraith Rover's head and pushed him away. Darren looked at him as he withdrew his Shadow Lance.

"No way," he said, grumbling, "Shadow Lance!"

Wraith Rover stretched out his claw. They started striking each other with their attacks. Darren jumped up and kicked Wraith Rover in the face. A shadow monster was really hard to beat. Wraith Rover released a red beam attack at Darren. Darren yelled as he fell back down and landed on the ground. He stretched out his hand as a purple glow engulfed him. He yelled as he fell back down and landed on the ground.

"Now," he said, putting his foot on Darren's chest. Darren yelled as he saw the purple glow appeared. Darren yelled as he was kicked in the face repeatedly. Blood came out of his face and it landed on the ground. He looked at him. He raised Darren from the ground and smacked him across the face. Darren was down on the ground.

"Why take your soul when I can just obliterate your body right now?" he asked.

Darren clenched his fist as he turned around, "You… are twisted… just like the others."

The monster looked at him as Darren got up, "You were sent all the way here… for an experiment… you just violated a law… the Prime Directive, which means nobody was allowed to interact with anybody to harm the following people. My friend passed that law three months ago. And I'm here to defend that."

"Blah, blah, blah," he said, grinning, "My job is to experiment this, so I can go to Earth and infect your planet."

Darren laughed as he picked up his Shadow Lance. However, he had another weapon behind his back. He revealed it. It was a huge cannon that was similar to an engine, with green and black stripes on it. A white beam came out of it. He shot Wraith Rover in the eyes. He yelled as he felt the red sparks came out of his eyes.

"I knew it. You walk in light, you talk in light and you possibly walk in the darkness. However, you can't look at sunlight. Solar Cannon, fire!" he yelled.

His old Turbo weapon started blinding him. The cannon diminished in green light and Darren jumped up with his Shadow Lance. It was glowing dark purple as he went to attack.

"Shadow End!" he yelled.

The monster yelled as he was slaughtered. Purple beams came out from his body and it dispersed into the sky. The monster yelled as he exploded into a million pieces. The disease syringes were changed to clean ones and everybody had pieces of their soul come back to them.

"Now what?" he asked.

Suddenly, he felt something on his head. Darren looked up to see Infectoid. He opened his mouth as liquid smothered his face. He flew away as Darren went to wipe it.

"Yuck," he said, looking at the drool. He quickly used his shirt to wipe it. However, when he heard the words, "Giant Virus Infection", he looked up to see a dangerous soul afflicting monster.

* * *

Up on the MegaShip, the four rangers walked toward the transporter room, "Darren did it!" said Angela.

"We are free to be ourselves again," said Tara.

Suddenly, the rangers turned around as they saw the main lights turn to red flashing lights. Felix rolled his eyes, "What now?"

The rangers turned to the transporter room as a black beam materialized. Darren stepped off the ship and turned toward Felix.

"Wraith Rover was the one that diseased everybody. He was able to disease others by taking away our souls. That's why there wasn't an antidote," said Darren.

"Well, why are we on Red Alert?" asked Ray, "You defeated him, right?"

"Yeah," said Darren, "However, Infectoid drooled all over me. You do the math."

Felix looked at them, "Then, why are we standing around for?"

He walked over to the intercom, "Shinya, Magbomb. Battle Stations, prepare for Megazord Transformation."

Deciding not to morph, the rangers headed toward the shuttle. The rangers sat down in their respective seats as the mouth of the Kyogre MegaShip opened up.

"I think we're ready," said Felix, "Launch shuttle."

The shuttle was released from the MegaShip hatch.

"Starship Fusion!" yelled the rangers.

The Kyogre's head began to flip toward the front. The tail and the bottom half stretched downward. The tail transformed into two feet as it split in half. The fins of Kyogre folded down, making the arms of the Megazord. The shuttle transformed into the head of the Megazord, heading toward the ship. The shuttle head attached to the Megazord.

"Astro Megazord, Installation Complete," said the rangers.

The Astro Megazord landed on the ground. They walked on the beautiful planet to see Wraith Rover heading over to a golden temple.

"No way," said Ray.

"Lapras Buster!" yelled Darren.

The Lapras Buster appeared in the Megazord's hands. A blue beam came out of it. The rangers jumped for joy. Wraith Rover turned around, snarling, "You'll pay."

The rangers looked at each other as Wraith Rover used his purple hands on it. The Astro Megazord had a black claw on it. The rangers yelled as the systems were shaking across the area.

"What's going on?" asked Felix.

"Simple. He's absorbing the energy from our engines," said Darren, "I think it's time to stop him with more light again."

"How?" asked Angela.

Suddenly, explosions occurred from all over the cockpit. Darren took out the TM Case and inserted a green disk.

"TM22: SolarBeam!"

A white light came out of the blaster. The monster yelled as he felt the powerful blinding attack. The monster started to go toward the Astro Megazord.

"Astro Megazord Saber!" yelled the rangers.

The rangers charged up the golden sword. The Megazord went to throw it as a javelin.

"Javelin Throw!" yelled the rangers.

The saber began to shine in golden light. It pierced the monster in the stomach. It landed on the ground and exploded into a million pieces.

* * *

Later that day, everybody was cured of the disease. The colonists were now wearing brown clothing as they bowed down to the five rangers. One of them pointed to the golden temple. The rangers walked up the stairs to see a bald man wearing a brown cloak.

"Congratulations on healing the sick and defeating the terrible monster," he said, "I'm sorry we never introduced ourselves."

His brown eyes opened up, "I'm Master Zao. Leader of the Earth Space Colony and soon to be planet: Zalos. Which one of you is Darren Hitchcock."

Darren stepped forward in front of the others. Master Zao nodded as he grabbed a brown case from the ground landscape. He walked toward the Black Ranger and opened it to him. It was a black saber with golden stripes on it.

"I found this when we first landed. I decided to give it to a colonist who wanted to defend this planet. When I spied on you battling Wraith Rover, I knew you were the one to have this," he said, "You and your friends defended my planet. Take this as a gift."

Darren picked up the sword and looked at it. As he opened the saber, it was a titanium sword that was shining with sharp edges. It was in good condition.

"Thank you," said Darren.

"Now," said Zao, "Why don't we celebrate the cure of my people by having a party for you guys?"

Darren smiled as he shook hands with him, "Might as well."

Master Zao nodded as he looked at the other rangers. Darren walked with him down the stairs. The other four rangers nodded as they followed. As they left the temple, they walk down the stairs.

"I hope they live a happy life," said Angela, "This place is beautiful."

"I know," said Ray, "This planet needs strong protectors."

"Darren, I'm so proud of him," said Tara.

"We should be," said Felix, "He fought a lot of monsters. But, I think this one was his greatest challenge."

"However, I saw the battle on TV, that cheap person," said Angela.

"Why?" asked Tara, "Why did you say that?"

"Simple," said Angela, "He used the Solar Cannon."

The two rangers giggled and Felix looked at them, "What is the Solar Cannon?"

"Darren's old weapon," said Tara, "It looked like an engine… and it was the lamest design for it."

"Hey, it did great when we used the weapons," said Angela.

Ray and Felix looked at each other as they kept walking down the hill. Something tells them, that they will be hearing more about the rangers. Even though the rangers saved the day, the Virus is still at large.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

_**Ray: I feel relieved! Good bye Wraith Rover!**_

_**Darren: Next chapter…**_

_**Tara: Someone loves the Pink Ranger! Well, he is also known as Liar. Yet, he tells about suspicious people. Could they be Neji Soldiers? Is it true?**_

**Poke Rangers in Space: Chapter 15- Invasion of the Neji Soldiers**

_**Angela: Make sure to read and review!**_

_**Felix: Enjoy! **_

* * *

**Oh, and for your viewing pleasure…**

_**Spring Break 2010 (3/27/10-4/4/10)**_

**Blazin' Saddles: **Cough, is this on? Hello, it is me. It's nice to see you guys again as we talk. Starting Friday night, we have a couple of chapters that will be up for Poke Rangers in Space.

**Chapters 17-29: The rangers go to Dewford Island for the next two months on vacation. However, they will fight… new monsters, a new general and a new thing comes into town for the rangers. **

**AND… You will be getting previews for the new fanfic off the Poke Rangers, **

**Poke Rangers Chronicles: Danny's Journey**- **A fanfic about Danny Dragonfly. It's a diary and a story of Danny Dragonfly. I hope you will enjoy that. Won't be released until Fall of 2010.**


	15. Invasion of the Neji Soldiers

A/N: Enjoy Chapter 15!

* * *

_Last time on Poke Rangers in Space, the rangers defeated Cyber D. However, it left Felix with thought on the mysteries of what happened to his siblings. Then, Ray had to find his inner confidence as he spoke to Sean, the Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger. Things then get a bit twisted with Tara as she tried to stop a revolt thanks to Overwriter and Angela had to stop Aquafina from turning people into little Roselias, making them bitter rivals. The rangers were then hit by an infectious disease, but were able to stay alive. Then, Felix gets a job at ShopRite, where his manager was involved with the ultimate lifeform. Cyber D shatters Felix's Fire Saber and the rangers new weapon: the Four Function Astro Rifle damages both enemies. Finally, a soul monster planned on infecting the colonists on a planet known as M-35… Darren decides to fight in order to save his friends and the colony. With that, the rangers return to Earth with another mission complete._

_However, the story continues…_

* * *

In the virus, Aquafina giggled as she looked at her virus soldiers. They were known for something… disguises. Cyber D was watching how she was going to do this.

"What is your plan?" asked Cyber D.

"Simple. Why take over the Earth by force when we can sneak into the Earth?" she asked.

Master Stryker nodded as he walked up toward them with a smile across his face, "Indeed. We have used a lot of Virus Beasts… I think we need to take a break from using them."

"Then, what did you call Giragigas?" asked Infectoid, hanging from the ceiling.

"An artificial virus, not a pure on," he said, "Aquafina, make sure the Neji Soldiers invade stealthily. No mistakes!"

"Of course," said Aquafina, laughing her brains off.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evily)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(The shuttle flies out of the Kyogre Megaship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 15: Invasion of the Neji Soldiers

_Footage from:_

_Denji Sentai Megaranger #14: __Surprise! The Neighbors are Nejirejia_

_Power Rangers in Space #9: The Craterite Invasion_

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the city of Slateport. The three rangers, Darren, Angela, and Ray were sitting down at a park bench as the spring flowers started popping up from all over the place. The weather was beautiful with soft winds that came across the area. Ray put his feet on a rock that was next to him and started to lay on the bench. He was all relaxed… until Darren sat on his stomach. Ray coughed a little bit as he got up.

"Can I sit down?" asked Darren.

"No," said Ray, as he started to sit up. The three of them sat together as they looked around. Ray's Victreebel was chasing Darren's Treecko around while Angela's Clefairy and Eevee were talking about random things in Pokemon language.

"Where's the other two?" asked Ray, "Weren't they supposed to come?"

"Yeah," said Darren, "I don't know why they didn't come."

Angela nodded. She sighed as she stretched her legs out, "You know, out of all the days, it is very nice outside."

"Yeah, 73 degrees," said Darren.

Angela giggled, "You know what we could do? Ultimate Frisbee! Maybe at the hotel we're staying at."

Ray looked at her, "We need 10 more people."

"Duh, the other rangers?" asked Angela.

The other rangers started chuckling as they liked Angela's idea.

Speaking of games, that's where Felix and Tara are. They are at the Seashore House with the new Dance Dance Revolution game.

"Alright," said Felix, putting the coins in, "What's the first round?"

"Ooh, Megaranger theme," said Tara, "Hard!"

"Hard? Ha!" said Felix, standing on the platform, "You WILL fail."

"No I won't," said Tara, "Let's play!"

The song started to play and a bunch of arrows started coming up from the bottom of the screen. The two of them were stepping on the following places in twenty seconds: up, up, left, left, left/right, left/right, up, down. Down, Up, Right, Right, Down… and it went down. The two of them were working up a sweat as they hit the moves. People were watching as they continued playing. Tara and Felix then had to stay on the left and right arrow. Tara saw the up and down arrow.

"What do I do?" asked Tara. Immediately, she looked at Felix in response. Felix was hunched over as he used his hands on the up and down platform. Watching the notes, he could obviously hit it with no problem. Tara then followed after almost failing the song. The people were booing at Tara and then saying YAY for Felix as he jumped up, spun around and continued dancing. Tara shook her head as it continued.

"Show off," said Tara.

"I played this last month," said Felix, smiling.

"You're not funny," said Tara, looking at her, "I challenge you to Poke Rangers."

The people gasped in response to Tara. Felix looked at her as he saw an arcade game where it was virtual. Sean made it for the Seashore House with all the latest upgrades. Felix chuckled, "You're going down."

The two of them walked to the arcade game with the group of people and inserted coins into the coin slots. There was a list of rangers that were used.

"I'm going to go with the Red Space Ranger," said Felix, smiling.

Tara laughed, "Uh-huh. I guess I'll go for the Red Turbo Ranger."

The two rangers were standing in the mountains with the health screen. The people were watching as Felix was kicking Tara's butt. Tara moved the joystick upwards and landed behind him as a brown crate opened up. It was a Flame Fender Sword.

"Ooh, the Red Ranger's personal weapon! Say goodbye!" she said.

Felix laughed as he saw a brown crate next to him. It broke and a Fire Saber appeared, "Really?"

The two swords clashed and the rangers kept fighting. Tara noticed a yellow light flashing.

"Battlizer mode time," she said.

"But, I don't have it," said Felix.

"Tough," she said.

Immediately, the Red Turbo Ranger was the Phantom Battlized Ranger with the finisher. Felix kicked the game as the words GAME OVER appeared in yellow letters.

"The Red Space Ranger's the best anyway," said the teenagers, looking at the screen.

"No, I love Pink," said one of them. Everybody turned to a brown haired kid with blue eyes. He wore a green t-shirt with white shorts.

"If it isn't the liar," said one of the teenagers, "Ted, Pink Rangers suck. All of them do."

Tara's eyes lit up in anger as she heard what was said. Felix stood there, shocked as Tara nearly started having anger issues.

"Her weapon is the Psychic Pistol. It's a dinky laser. It was worse than the Chaser Bow that was made," said one of them. Ted looked at him. His head was down to the floor.

"It's okay. At least we know you like girls," said the teenager, "She should be here to defend you, but she's never here. Is she?"

The other teenagers started laughing as they pushed Ted to the side. Felix looked at them and then walked toward Ted.

"You okay?" asked Felix.

"Yeah," said Ted, sighing. Felix looked at him, "Hey, hey. Don't let them get to you. You had a lot of guts."

Ted looked up to see Felix smiling at him. Ted sighed, "I guess so."

"Stop sighing. Come on, I'll buy you a drink," he said. As Felix turned around, he noticed Tara walking out the door. Felix turned around to Ted and then walked to the bar counter.

Meanwhile, Tara walked outside, following the kids. They were in the park. The kids had big posters of the pink rangers, throwing darts at the posters.

"I never liked pink anyway," said the boy.

The kids started laughing as darts impaled the poster.

"I know I'm not supposed to use this power for personal gain," she said, "But, they bully people."

She opened her Astro Morpher, pressing the three buttons. She then morphed into her uniform. She walked outside to see the bullies.

"Hey," she said, "I heard you hate Pink Rangers?"

The teenagers started looking at each other. The Pink Ranger sighed as she looked at them.

* * *

**Five Minutes Later…**

"That's what you get when you mess with the Pink Ranger. Someone will come," she said.

The kids were tied to the tree. She laughed as she saw them struggle. However, when she went to turn around, Hank was there. He looked at her with an angry look.

"Dad," she said, "Oh shit."

"Shit is right," she said, "Release them and let's go."

* * *

**Again, Five Minutes Later…**

If you can recall, Tara's Father, Hank, works as Shinya's assistant at PNET. He helped develop the morphing technology for the new rangers. However, seeing what Tara did, it made him quite angry.

"What was the point of that?" asked Hank, "Do you want the Space Rangers's reputation to be ruined?"

"They bullied a kid who loves the Pink Space Ranger aka ME! And I was pissed that they insulted my friends who are rangers," said Tara.

"Wasn't there an oath that you had to obey? Claydol told me what the three main rules were and I told Shinya about it. It was a great idea. You just violated the first rule," said Hank, "Don't do it again or there will be stronger actions."

Tara nodded, "Okay."

She walked toward the grassy meadows in the park when her father started heading to the car. She then saw Felix walking with Ted.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"Yep," said Felix, "Come on, Ted. I'll bring you home. Where do you live?"

Tara looked at Felix in astonishment. She wasn't asking _him_ if he was having fun. Ted smiled as he pointed to the big white apartment buildings.

"You live there?" asked Felix, "Are you like the only person living there?"

"What do you mean?" asked Tara.

"With the exception of Ted's family, the last couple of weeks, each family had moved out of that apartment complex. He said there was no reason why… there wasn't anything wrong," said Felix.

"Probably it got too crowded," said Tara, sarcastically.

Felix rolled his eyes, "The point is, I can see why he's so lonely."

Ted nodded, "Yep. Nobody is here to hang out with. Just my dad and me!"

Felix sighed, "I feel so sorry for you… but feel free to hang out with us more often."

Tara looked at Felix. He was talking to a 15 year old teenager. As they reached the complex, they walked upstairs to his apartment. It had a blue door with the numbers 201 edged in white.

"So, this is it," said Felix. Ted nodded as he opened the door, "Thanks."

"Alright, call me," said Felix, smiling as the door closed. As the door closed, Tara turned around with Felix's cheap smile across his face. As a result, Tara punched him, "Why?"

"Because… he needs friends," said Felix, "Now, let's head back to the ship. Ms. Violator."

"How did you know?" asked Tara.

"Had a feeling you did that? You see, Ray can do it and not get caught," said Felix.

"My thoughts exactly," said Tara, angrily as they headed down the stairs. As they left the apartment complex, an old lady was looking at them as they headed out of the complex. She began to glow purple… into a virus soldier.

* * *

Later that night…

Ted was rustling underneath the covers in his room. However, he woke up from the blinding street lights. He got out of bed and he looked at the windows. He gasped to see a moving truck with people moving their couches back and forth into the apartment buildings.

"What the hell?" he asked, "I must be dreaming!"

The next day…

Ted was up and ready to go to the Slateport Middle School for his Pokemon License when he got a yellow note.

_**Dear Ted:**_

_**I had to work early today. So, you are on your own. There's hamburger meat from Milky Farms for you to make a cheeseburger. I will be also home very late, so you need to do your homework and be in bed when I get home.**_

_**And remember… NO STORIES, NO LIES!  
Love you, Mom**_

Ted sighed, "Figures to be me."

He walked toward the door with his green backpack. As he walked outside, he couldn't help but go into the apartment next to him. He looked at the window and noticed the Neji Soldiers sitting down having breakfast. Ted gasped as he ran down the stairs. He noticed that there were purple creatures disguised as humans all over the place.

"No way," he said.

Suddenly, he turned to see a group of his friends.

"Hey, look it's the kid who loves pink," said the teenagers. Ted turned to see them walk off in laughter. He started to tear up as he looked at them. He walked toward a fountain. He wasn't going into school with them today to be ostracized. However, he looked up to see Felix and Tara walking toward him.

"What are you crying about?" asked Felix, "Was it those teenagers?"

"Well," said the kid, "Half of my problem is them and the other half is…"

"What?" asked Tara.

"Well, I saw some weird things last night at my apartment. People were moving furniture inside. There is usually nobody in the complex," said the kid.

Tara and Felix turned to each other. Was he lying? However, there thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the Astro Morpher.

"Excuse me," said Felix.

Felix headed toward a place where no one could find him. He hid behind the bush as he opened the morpher.

"This is Felix," he said.

"Hey," said Angela, on the intercom, "Shinya, there's a minor virus reaction at the northern side of Slateport. He said it wasn't bad, but he wanted us to check it out anyway."

"Alright, we're on the western side of the northern side. Check the eastern side," said Felix.

"Understood," said Angela.

Felix closed the morpher and he headed toward Tara. Tara looked at him as he turned to Ted, "Let's check the apartment out."

"Okay," said Ted, smiling. He started walking toward the apartments with Tara and Felix following behind.

"What was that about?" asked Tara.

"Well," said Felix, "It seems that there's a virus reaction. We were asked to investigate."

Tara looked at him in response to what he said, "Oh."

Felix sighed as he looked around. He saw a lot of people out, "I'll check around here. You check the apartments."

Tara nodded, "Okay."

While Felix went in one direction, Ted and Tara looked at every single apartment room. No results have occurred.

"Funny," he said, "They were here. I swear!"

Tara sighed, "Maybe, they weren't there."

As they walked toward Ted's apartment, they stumbled on to a woman inside that wore a brown dress with black hair and green eyes. She looked at Ted, "What did you do?"

"Mom, you're early," he said.

The mother walked to Tara, "I'm sorry if he caused you trouble. TED, IN THE HOUSE!"

Ted and his mother started fighting each other. After five minutes of fighting, Ted was thrown into the apartment. She turned to Tara, "Sorry."

She slammed the door. Tara sighed as she looked outside. Felix was next to her as he finally climbed up the stairs.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Nope," said Felix, "Nobody saw anything. I think Ted did lie."

"Yeah," said Tara.

As they headed down the stairs, they noticed a group of people heading toward them. Acting nonchalant, they head down the stairs. However, it didn't last. They were stopped by another group of people.

"Um," said Felix, "They are not the average people we see."

Suddenly, the people started to grab them. Tara and Felix were held by the group of them. Tara tried to struggle, trying to get out. She then noticed that the stairs they were on had no windows on either side. She kicked two people, grabbed Felix's hand. Felix punched one of them in the face and they jumped off the apartment complex, landing in the flower's nest.

"They are NOT your ordinary people," he said.

"Agreed," said Tara.

As they kept running, Angela, Ray, and Darren were heading toward them. However, as they met, it was more of a collision then a stop. The Space Rangers were all over each other.

"Well," said Angela, "We found out that there have been strange things happening after all."

"What?" asked Felix.

"We found the prisoners that look EXACTLY like these. The civilians say that they are virus soliders," said Angela.

The rangers turned to each other. Tara nodded, "Ted's in danger!"

Felix and Tara started running toward the apartment buildings while Angela, Ray, and Darren stood together in one straight line.

"Let's do this," said Angela, "Install, Poke Rangers!"

While the three rangers were battling the solidiers, the rangers walked toward the apartment where Ted was. They broke open the door to see Ted being strangled by his mom.

"TED!" yelled Felix and Tara.

Tara grabbed his mother from grasping her beloved son. She swung at her and Tara threw her to the ground. Her mother digitized into a soldier. Tara ducked as he kept swinging around. Felix grabbed the soldier by the neck and cracked it, killing the soldier. Ted, trying to breathe, was finally relieved.

"Are you okay?" asked Tara, looking at him.

"Yeah," he said, trying to breathe more, "Thanks."

Felix turned around, "We got to get you out of here… huh?"

He heard the sound of rumbling and screaming. Felix opened the door to see Ted's mother tied up. Felix grabbed her and untied her.

"Thank you," she said, "Teddy!"

"Mommy!" said Ted, hugging her.

Tara looked at Felix and sighed, "Ah, a family moment."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of breaking glass. The two rangers turned to see grappling hooks. They started to leave as the soldiers started breaking in. They got downstairs. There was a blue minivan.

"Alright," said Felix, "Ted, you and your mom get out of here. We can handle them."

"But," he said. He looked at Tara and then turned to Felix, "Okay."

Ted started running away with his mother as they headed into the blue minivan. Felix watched as they left the area, waiting to morph. He turned toward Tara.

"Now," said Felix.

"Install, Poke Rangers!"

The massive group of purple minions started running toward them. There were too many to take down. The two rangers started heading toward the trees, where they could outrun them. However, they were surrounded by another group of people. There was a black soldier that looked at them.

"Look at them. They are the enemy. I, General Scar, will not have this!" he said.

The rangers turned to each other. Tara took out her Psychic Pistol, "Take this!"

Pink beams came out, causing some of them to fall backwards. However, it caused more of an uprising. The soldiers came back to life.

"No way," said Felix.

Felix took out his Astro Blaster and shot Scar. Scar fell down and landed on the ground. Scar jumped up and slashed Felix's chest. Felix yelled and landed on the ground with the other purple soldiers beating him up. Felix tried to get up, but there were 70 soldiers on top of him.

"Hee," said Scar, "Now, capture Pink. I want to take her personally."

The Soldiers started grabbing her, so she couldn't escape. Scar looked at her as he tilted her helmet.

"Now to die," he said.

Suddenly, three beams shot him in the back. Tara turned around to see Ray, Darren, and Angela with their blasters.

"Thanks," said Tara, giving Darren the Psychic Pistol.

The Four-Function Astro Rifle was formed. Darren held it with the other three rangers behind him. A blue bomb came out of the blaster, shooting the group. Felix was breathing heavily as he turned to the other four rangers.

"About time," he said.

Ray nodded, "I also have a present."

He had a black box that materialized in his hands. He gave it to Felix. Felix opened it up. It was the Fire Saber.

"You fixed my weapon!" said Felix.

"However," said Ray, "It's been upgraded to fire at the same level as our Four-Function Rifle. Hence, the Super Fire Sniper!"

Felix nodded, "Okay!"

He attached the Fire Saber to his Astro Blaster. A scope came out of it two nozzles came out of the tip.

"Super Fire Sniper!" he said, pointing to it at Scar. Scar watched as the whole blade began to spin. A flash of red light surrounded it and with the pull of a trigger, a wave of red energy came out of it, destroying Scar. The rangers jumped for joy as he supposedly fell.

"I'm not dead yet… SOLDIERS!" he yelled.

Suddenly, the purple soldiers were revived and they gathered around toward him. The Space Rangers watched as it materialized into the Super Neji Soldier.

"What now, you filthy rangers? I will destroy you and my 10,000 soldiers will lay waste on this planet," he said.

"Oh, Magbomb?" asked Felix, "541!"

Up in the sky, the rangers turned around to see the Kyogre Megaship in the Hoenn sky. The shuttle was already launching as the Kyogre began to transform into its powerful form. The shuttle then landed on top, making the head. It landed on the ground. The rangers teleported toward to the cockpit.

"Astro Megazord, Installation Complete," said the rangers.

The Astro Megazord started kicking the Super Neji Soldier in the chest, causing a couple of soldiers to fall down and land 'splat' on the floor. General Scar laughed as his eyes began to flash white light. The soldiers began to regenerate.

"No way," said Felix.

"How do we stop this guy?" asked Darren, "They keep replicating!"

Felix sighed as he looked at the disgusting creature… shooting purple beams from his eyes.

"Hard to the right!" yelled Felix.

As the Astro Megazord dodged to the right, the lasers started grazing the Megazord armor. The rangers yelled as the cockpit started shaking.

"That's it. Darren, Lapras Buster!" said Felix.

Darren nodded as he pressed two or three buttons. The Lapras Buster materialized in the Astro Megazord's hand and it aimed at the Super Neji Soldier.

"Just fire pulse beams at it," said Felix.

Darren nodded as he pressed a couple of buttons. Red beams came out of the Lapras Buster, shooting a lot of the soldiers. The soldiers were starting to disappear, leaving holes in the Super Neji Soldier.

"Uh, Felix," said Angela, "Are you sure you want to blast each one?"

"Why not?" asked Felix, "Punching won't stop it."

"Well," said Tara, "What about Scar? He has to be somewhere! Angela, can you scan for Scar?"

"I'll try," said Angela, typing on her computer console, "Not sure if I can… wait a minute."

On her screen, a picture of Scar materialized… on the forehead of the beast. She put the weakness on screen.

"Found him," she said.

"Great job," said Felix.

As the viewscreen changed to the battlefield, the Super Neji Soldier raised his hand toward the Megazord. The Astro Megazord threw him over and it landed on the ground.

"TM15 standing by," said Darren, inserting it.

"You can't beat me," hissed Scar.

"I think it's time we end your game," said Felix, "Fire!"

"Hyper Beam!" yelled Darren.

An amber blast came out of the Lapras Buster, annihilating Scar. Once Scar was destroyed, the soldiers fell down on top of each other and exploded into a million pieces.

"Alright, the invasion ends," said Felix, sighing in relief.

* * *

Later that day, the rangers, morphed walked toward the apartment complex. They saw that the residents were living their normal lives. As a result, they realized that they could see Ted, who was being bullied again.

"Let's go," said Felix.

"Uh-uh. Hold on. I got this," said Tara.

She walked up toward the teenagers that were making fun of him. The teenagers dropped their jaws.

"But, I thought you were lying," said one of them.

"Nope, he's telling the truth. He's my friend and if you don't leave, I swear… I will do more than last time," said Tara.

The teenagers yelled as they ran toward the door in fear. Tara turned around toward Felix and petted Ted on the back.

"See?" asked Tara, "Those teenagers are meaningless. Don't hang with them."

Ted nodded as he was being pulled by Tara, herself. The five rangers decided to have some fun with him. After all, the world is saved and a lot of soldiers died today.

* * *

Inside the virus…

The blue tube started to transform into a red glow as the generals stood together. He was not happy.

"How STUPID are you to use 10,000 virusmen?" he asked.

"Uh," said Aquafina, "Whoops."

"Not to mention, the death of General Scar?" asked Nejirous.

The generals said nothing. However, they got a jolt from the king himself. Emperor Nejirous looked at them, "You pull another major stunt like this, I may have to kill you all."

He disappeared, transforming the tube's color. Aquafina turned to Master Stryker, horrified.

"Alright, never use the soldiers to take over the world. Especially, a whole army," said Aquafina, stuttering as she started to walk away.

* * *

_**Tara: I love me! Yay for Pink!**_

_**Felix: Alright, we get it.**_

_**Ray: Yeah, anyway… NEXT!  
**_

_**I get a call from my friend Joe. He was at Rustboro Tech. However, they are constructing tanks with the power to blow up the whole region. I can't wake him up! It's Hypnosis! **_

**Poke Rangers in Space: Chapter 16- Modern Warfare**

_**Ray: Make sure to read and review!**_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating as quickly as I thought I would. I got stuck playing SoulSilver again and I am transferring to another college for the fall. Hopefully, the next chapter is not bad at all. Please feel free to click on the green button.


	16. Modern Warfare

A/N: Here is Chapter 16. The last chapter before the Dewford Arc. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Slateport High School…

Even though the rangers were still living in space, they decided to keep themselves occupied by going to the one place they hate the most. But, instead of going as students, they would be going as club-coordinators instead. Except for Darren, who graduated like two years ago. They decided to talk to the principal about making a computer club. However, the principal had the upper hand.

"Nope," he said.

Felix turned to the other rangers and then toward him, "Why not?"

"Your friend is not here to help. His name is Ray I believe?" he asked.

"Well, that's kind of low," said Tara.

"Well," said the principal, "At the computer club, they don't work on school reports. They eat, they sleep, they do Pokemon battles, they don't even work on our website."

"Well, we can try to help people stay on task," said Tara.

"Then," said the principal, "You have 24 hours to submit a report on how you will. Because if you don't, there will be no computer club. I don't care why Shinya sent you to help, but he will get a call and I will tell him what I said."

"Got it," said Tara.

The rangers walked out of the principal's office and started heading down the corridor. It was just Felix, Angela, and Tara as they walked out into Slateport City.

"Somebody didn't sleep too well," said Felix.

"He's always been crabby," said Tara, "Darren can't help because he's too busy sending his reports to Bitch Luann."

"Why doesn't Ray come and help?" asked Angela, "How does he know Ray?"

"Simple. Ray invented the computer system here at the age of 13. Didn't you know?" asked Felix.

"Why did he not tell us?" asked the girls.

Meanwhile, Ray and his two Pokemon, Victreebel and Seadra were hovering over him as he was checking his emails.

"Okay, what's this?" he asked, as he clicked on one of them.

_**Dear Ray:**_

_**How are you? Do you want to hang out today? Meet me at Rustboro Tech.**_

_**:) Joe**_

"No way," said Ray, "I haven't seen him in forever."

He quickly went to his closet to grab some important attire.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evily)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(The shuttle flies out of the Kyogre Megaship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 16: Modern Warfare

_Footage from:_

_Megaranger #15: __See Through It! Mechanism of the Genius High School_

* * *

It was a quiet day in Rustboro City, where new Hoenn trainers went over to the Rustboro Gym and the Devon Corporation has been booming with business. Behind both places was a black office building known as Rustboro Tech. It was a tech school for geniuses who want to make a difference. Behind the building, a streak of blue energy materialized. It was Ray and he was wearing something different than his normal attire. He wore a black suit with a blue dress shirt and black tie. He also wore black dress pants with black shoes with gold pieces. As he walked toward the glass entrance, he noticed a teenager wearing a brown shirt and black pants. He had his hair bowl-shaped with red all around. He had black eyes as he stared at Ray.

"Joe?" asked Ray.

"Hello," he said, smiling.

No sooner they shook hands, they saw a scientist aiming a magnetic device at Ray. He giggled and ran away into the bushes.

"He's weird," he said.

"And he's the astrophysics teacher," said Joe, "Come with me."

As they walked into the main office, they turned to each other as they kept walking toward one of the computer labs.

"What's up?" asked Ray.

"Well, I wanted to know if you were going back to this school. I thought you left for Pokemon training," he said.

"Well," said Ray, looking at Joe, "Things got a bit… difficult."

"How difficult?" asked Joe.

"Difficult," said Ray.

"Life threatening?" asked Joe.

"Kind of," said Ray.

"Like when you were involved in the PNET Explosion at Mossdeep Center?" asked Joe.

Ray shut up for a few seconds. He said nothing as he walked with Joe toward the computer lab, "How the hell do you know that?"

"Well, we work with PNET sometimes. I found your file," he said.

Ray looked at him, "You didn't read it. Did you?"

"No," said Joe, "It's classified. I can't open it."

They finally reached one of the computer labs. As Joe opened the door, Ray saw the geniuses at work working on their computers. Ray noticed an empty seat and what looked like Joe's unfinished project.

"This is amazing," said Ray.

"Well, I need a genius like you to help me. I don't know how to do this," he said.

"But, you go to this school because you have an IQ of 193," said Joe.

"And you have an IQ of 200. Now, please?" he asked.

Ray rolled his eyes as he sat down and started typing on the computer. However, as he continued to type more, a flash of a Noctowl appeared on his screen.

"What the heck?" he asked.

"What?" asked Joe.

"Nothing. Thought I saw a Noctowl on the monitor," said Ray, continuing to type.

* * *

Inside the virus…

Master Stryker was looking at Aquafina as she stood there, staring at Nejirous's tube, "Is the plan working quite well?"

"Yes, Hypnoctowl has already hypnotized the humans that were called 'geniuses'," said Aquafina, "Upon completion, the humans will create a super weapon to destroy all signs of life on the planet."

"Humans and Pokemon destroyed by man. How funny!" said Infectoid, laughing his brains away.

"Why need their help?" asked Cyber D, walking toward them, "All we gotta do is slaughter them with our weapons and power!"

"Cyber D, the roundabout route can sometimes be a shortcut," said Master Stryker, "If this is done to perfection, we may not have to cut any heads."

He turned to Aquafina, who was paying attention to him. Master Stryker pointed to her in response, "I trust you that this will make Nejirous proud! Don't do the stunt you did with the soldiers. Let us learn from that mistake!"

Aquafina sighed, "Right."

* * *

Back at the computer lab, Ray was finishing the project when suddenly he felt somebody tap him. He turned around. It was Darren, smiling down from above.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Ray.

"Can I talk to you, privately?" asked Darren, looking around.

Ray nodded as he turned to Joe, "Excuse me for a second."

"Okay," said Joe.

Ray and Darren walked outside toward the hallway. They turned to each other.

"How the hell did you know I was here?" asked Ray.

Darren took out Ray's Astro Morpher from his pocket and chuckled as he gave it to him, "Oh… whoops. That would not have been good."

"Yeah, well… Felix needs your help. They want to start a computer club at Slateport High and the principal needs you to help us so we can get the club running. Can we go?" asked Darren.

"Can I ask a question?" asked Ray.

"Sure," said Darren, looking at him. Ray sighed, "What brings you here?"

"I read your email," said Darren. Ray's face was flushed. He grabbed Darren by the neck as they walked together. Darren released his arm and started choking.

"You read my emails?" asked Ray.

"Yep," said Darren, "How is Joe?"

Ray started to say something. However, he heard something behind him. He turned to see the guy in the white lab coat. Ray followed him with Darren asking him like thirty questions. As Ray got around the corner, he noticed the scientist watching him.

"I'll do it later. You need to go. Something's fishy," he said.

"Hello!? How later?" asked Darren.

It was already too late. Ray had went back into the computer.

Hours passed as the genius students were in the computer lab. However, in two seconds, the screens changed to a monster. It was a Hypno with Noctowl wings and has the forehead of a Noctowl. It had a Hypno face and chin. It had a hypnotistic ring around his neck.

"Humans, it is time to create the superweapon," he said.

'_Neji Viral Beast!' _thought Ray.

Suddenly, there was a flash of yellow light that blinded every single computer screen. Quickly, Ray closed his eyes and then opened them. Next, he heard the sound of computer clicking and typing.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"For the Virus… for the Virus… for the Virus," the students kept saying as they continued to type on the computer. The designs for the super weapon were being unleashed as they continued working. Ray looked at them. He was horrified and mortified. He then turned to Joe, who was doing the same thing: typing and mocking Hypnoctowl's words. Ray jumped up and started shaking Joe violently. Joe snapped out of his trance.

"What's wrong?" asked Joe, "Huh?"

He turned to see Hypnoctowl on screen. Ray quickly pushed him to the side as two laser beams came out of the computer and hit the wall. Two big black holes appeared on the side of the wall as they started leaving. They continued running down the corridors.

"Where is this beast?" asked Joe.

"You're telling me!" said Ray as they turned toward a window. They stopped to see the astrophysics teacher outside. He was walking toward a black warehouse that stood next to the school.

"Of course, where most of the inventions are," said Joe, "Let's go."

Ray nodded as they ran downstairs toward the warehouse. As they ran down the stairs, Ray only had to think for a second as they continued rushing outside toward the warehouse.

"Joe, I think he's the leak in this. What do you say?" asked Ray.

"Yep," said Joe.

* * *

_(Commercial Break)_

* * *

Inside the MegaShip, the rangers were sitting around as they were making a list for their vacation, while trying to save the school computer club in the process.

"Okay," said Darren, "Ray will write up a report… when he's finished doing his business at Rustboro Tech."

"Really?" asked Felix, "Alright. Anyway, shouldn't we be preparing to go?"

"Yep," said Angela, "We got sunscreen, lotion, soap, shampoo, conditioner, eyeliner, Pokemon food…"

However as she went down the list, Magbomb looked up to see a red flash of light on the screen.

"We have an incoming message, keep talking," he said. He walked over to the Communications Station and held the microphone and headphone.

"Hello?" asked Magbomb, "Hi, Shinya… What? Yellow Alert?"

The rangers looked up as they heard Magbomb's panicked voice, "I'll let them know."

He pressed the intercom button and turned to the other rangers as Magbomb pressed the Yellow Alert lights. The main lights changed to flashing yellow lights.

"What is it?" asked Felix.

"Ray's in trouble. There's a virus monster at Rustboro Tech. He needs you to go now," said Magbomb.

"Alright, we'll call if we need you," said Felix.

The four rangers nodded as they got up from their chairs and walked to the elevator, heading down to the Slider Tubes.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Rustboro Tech Warehouse, Joe and Ray were running down the stairs. Joe knew where the inventions were. As they kept going downward, they reached the basement. To Ray's eyes, he was surprised at what he saw.

"No… way," said Ray.

There was a torpedo that stood there that was attached to a metallic tank. On the yellow sticker, there was a nuclear symbol on it. It was armed. Ray took out his Tricorder like scanner and started scanning it.

"What's that?" asked Joe.

"What I invented," said Ray, scanning it, "Oh my. We need to shut this weapon down."

"Why?" asked Joe.

"This weapon has enough power to eliminate half the world," said Ray.

Instantly, Joe gulped at what Ray said. Ray nodded as he turned around toward the missile. Ray then turned to see the astrophysics teacher.

"How dare you walk in here," he said.

"Reveal yourself," said Ray, striking a fighting pose.

"Why should I? It's Joe. Not me!" he said.

Ray looked at him and then turned to the teacher, "Proof."

"Simple. He has twisted energy around him. Don't you see that?" he asked.

Ray turned around as he looked at the Tricorder. He turned to see a purple light shining. It was no doubt that there's something going on in Joe's head. However, Ray had an idea. He dropped the Tricorder and spread his hands out.

"For the Virus," he said.

He kept saying that as he walked to the computer. The teacher was freaking out with Joe watching him, coldly. As Ray continued to work on the project, Joe began to engulf himself in yellow light. There were horrified voices coming out of Joe's body, which made this scenario into a horror movie. The teacher watched as Hypnoctowl flew out of Joe's body and landed on the ground. Joe fell down and landed on the cold floor. Hypnoctowl touched Ray as he continued typing. He then turned to the teacher.

"My weapon," he said, looking at it, "It's almost complete. Soon, half the world will blow up and it's all thanks to the geniuses at Rustboro Tech."

"You used us humans. Why?" he asked.

"Because you humans are weak. You have Pokemon to defend you. That's all you have," he said, "With this weapon, we can prove that a computer virus is the strongest empire in the world when it comes to taking over. Watch as we blow your planet to smithereens. Oh, by the time that happens, you'll be dead."

His eyes started flashing yellow lights. The teacher yelled as he disappeared into nothingness. Ray was watching the computer as the soldiers came from behind.

"Take the person away from the computer right now. Carefully! We don't want to harm the merchandise that could cause destruction to millions of people and Pokemon," he said.

The soldiers grabbed Ray and threw him into the computer lab. When he was thrown back in the lab with the others, Hypnoctowl started walking down the aisles.

"No time to rest. What's more important is the weapon that will destroy all! You understand me," he said.

As he vanished into thin air, the door swung open. It was the other rangers as they tried to snap Ray out of it.

"Ray, come on. What the hell are you doing?" asked Felix.

"For the Virus," said Ray, "Hypnoctowl, control these guys."

Suddenly, the rangers turned around to see Hypnoctowl, looking at them viciously as he walked toward them. He stretched his arm out as the other four rangers stood, ready to fight. However, he looked at them.

"Like I have the time to fight you. Now, vaporize!" he said.

Yellow lights struck out of his eyes. The rangers yelled as they ducked the beam. Darren turned toward Ray, "Open your damn eyes!"

"No," he said, "This is fun to create a superweapon."

"EXACTLY!" said Hypnoctowl.

He stretched his hand. Red sparks came out of his hand and the rangers were screaming as they felt the insane power from the hand. Hypnoctowl laughed as the rangers were screaming in pain. Meanwhile, Ray completed the weapon. With an evil laugh he turned to the rangers, "Say Goodbye."

"NO!" yelled the rangers.

It was too late. Ray pressed the button and half the world blew up. Or did he?

Felix closed his eyes and then opened them. He noticed that the walls that were surrounding him and the other rangers turned to each other. Ray smiled as he looked at them, "You thought I was going to actually blow this place up? I injected a worm into the system. The computer programmed crashed."

The four rangers went to beat up Ray. However, they had bigger fish to fry.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the warehouse, Hypnoctowl was pissed when he saw a big fat Miltank on the screen.

"Damn! A worm is in the computer program! NO!" he yelled.

* * *

Outside, the rangers walked outside toward civilization. Felix sighed as he looked at him, "Never scare me again. However, it was a clever idea."

"Yep," said Ray, "My mind is stronger than his. That's why it can't be controlled."

"Not bad," said Tara, clapping her hands.

"However," said Darren, "Everybody else is in control. We need to stop him now."

"I know," said Ray, "Can we morph? We have a Hypno-Noctowl creature to destroy!"

Darren nodded, "Agreed."

The rangers struck their morphers out, "Install, Poke Rangers!"

One by one, each morpher opened up. Then with the press of three buttons, they transformed.

_**3-3-5! INSTALL!**_

In a flash of blue light, Ray transformed into his suit. With the helmet ending the last, in blue letters it said:

_**BLUE SPACE RANGER- MORPHING COMPLETE**_

The rangers headed down to the warehouse and ran down the stairs. As they walked into the warehouse, they saw Hypnoctowl. Hypnoctowl was surprised as he looked at them.

"You," he snarled.

He shot yellow beams from his eyelids. The ceiling exploded, causing the rangers to dodge the support beams. Ray jumped on top of Darren as three support beams barely missed them.

"Thanks," said Darren.

Ray nodded as the rangers looked at him. Ray removed his Aqua Axe and the rangers took out their weapons.

"Digital Combination!" yelled Ray.

"Okay," said the rangers.

Hypnoctowl laughed as he launched two yellow beams at Ray. Ray laughed as he blocked them with his axe. The two female rangers jumped out from either side.

"Psychic Pistol!" yelled Tara, shooting pink psybeams.

"Magnetic Stunner!" yelled Angela, shooting electric pulses.

The owl yelled as he felt the pain. The three male rangers jumped up together with their weapons. Hypnoctowl watched as they aimed at him.

"Aqua Axe!" yelled Ray.

"Fire Saber!" yelled Felix.

"Shadow Lance!" yelled Darren.

SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! Hypnoctowl yelled as he started to get dizzy. He yelled as he landed on the ground in pain. The rangers struck out their weapons, "16-0!"

However, the rangers turned around to see Infectoid materialize from the ceiling, "Giant Virus Infection!"

He bit vigorously on Hypnoctowl's neck. Hypnoctowl yelled as the virus venom hit him. He started to get angry as he began to grow bigger and stronger. He destroyed the warehouse as the rangers started to leave.

"Magbomb, Starship Fusion!" yelled Ray.

The Kyogre's head began to flip toward the front. The tail and the bottom half stretched downward. The tail transformed into two feet as it split in half. The fins of Kyogre folded down, making the arms of the Megazord. The shuttle transformed into the head of the Megazord, heading toward the ship. The shuttle head attached to the Megazord. The rangers got inside the cockpit.

"Let's do it," said Felix, "Astro Megazord, online!"

"Lapras Buster!" said Darren, "TM57: Charge Beam!"

The yellow disc was inserted and the button was pressed. A lightning bolt beam came out of the blaster. Hypnoctowl was electrocuted instantly. He yelled as he jumped up and spread his wings. He cut across the Megazord, like slicing a quartz rock with a nail. The rangers yelled as it swung both times at them.

"Great," said Tara, looking at it, "How the hell do we get to defeat it?"

Ray sighed as he saw the monster attack again and again with the sharp wings.

"Unless… I can design a quick weapon," said Ray.

He started typing on the computer. The rangers watched as they saw a brown shell materialize in the Astro Megazord's left hand.

"Blastoise Shield!" yelled Ray, "With a reflective mirror!"

As Hypnoctowl released electric bolts from his eyes on to the shield, the shield began to reflect it back at the monster. The monster yelled as it fell backwards and landed on the ground.

"Astro Megazord Saber!" said Felix.

The Lapras Buster was diminished and the saber digitized. Hypnoctowl then went at it again. The Blastoise Shield deflected his hypnotic rays. The monster yelled as it fell backwards.

"Astro Megazord Saber! Digital Deletion!" yelled Ray.

The creature looked up into the sky as the Astro Megazord saber was charged up to attack.

"Your weapon is done for!" said Ray.

The sword swung across his chest. The monster yelled as it fell backwards and landed on the ground. An explosion occurred, causing the hypnotic spell to create a weapon… to fail.

"Alright," said Ray, "That means that the hypnotism should wear off anytime now."

Later that day, Ray was walking outside Rustboro Tech, looking at the beautiful windows that were just polished by a window washer. He then turned to see Joe, who was right there.

"Ouch, that was rough. Where were you the whole time?" asked Joe.

"Um… I escaped," said Ray, "However, the Poke Rangers saved you from destruction."

Joe smiled as he shook his hand, "It was nice to see you again. Feel free to come back again."

Ray nodded as he walked away, waving goodbye. As he walked away, he turned to the other rangers, who were spying on him.

"So, this is where you first went to college?" asked Tara, "Pretty impressive place."

Ray nodded, "Imagine what would've happened if I continued?"

"We would be one less ranger and friend," said Darren.

"Not to mention, you would be snobby and sarcastic as you were before," said Felix, chuckling. Ray turned toward Felix and grabbed his shirt. Felix smiled as he looked at the other rangers.

"We should head back to packing!" said Tara, pointing to the ocean, "Because tomorrow, WE ON VACATION, BITCHES!"

"Yeah," said the other rangers.

The rangers looked at the ocean as its waves crashed down on each other with the sun setting in the west. The Dewford Island adventure begins!

"HOLD IT!" said Darren, "Ray, we need to submit the report!"

"DAMN IT!" yelled the other rangers.

* * *

_**Ray: That was a fun chapter. Yay for tanks! **_

_**Angela: Really? Well, next chapter!**_

_**Felix: We are on a boat to Dewford Island and when we get there, we notice that it was hotter than usual. We rangers investigate and it seems that there's a monster that plans on flooding Hoenn using Global Warming. We can't allow this to happen for sure!  
Tara: Indeed. **_

**Poke Rangers in Space: The Dewford Island Getaway**

**Chapter 17- Environmental Control**

_**Darren: Make sure to read and review!**_

* * *

A/N: Alright! So, here you go! Sorry I couldn't update more. Damn work! I had to check out so many customers, it was a MOB SCENE! 20 registers, including the manager register and everybody pushing and shoving, etc… So, yeah. Anyway, have a Happy Easter. Too bad I never thought of doing an Easter chappie. But, there's always next year.


	17. Environmental Control

A/N: So, let's begin this vacation arc! Oh, and I thought a little music video would be awesome with Tara singing to a modern song that I like! So, enjoy!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Tik-Tok by Ke$ha. This is a song parody.

**Poke Rangers in Space Music Video Parody 1: Tik Tok**

_(Tara lay in her bathtub with dirt around the tub. She wakes up in a sick mood, like she was hung-over)_

_**Wake up in the morning feeling like Puruguly**_

_**Grab my shades, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit the city**_

_**Before I leave, brush my hair with a poof in the back**_

_**Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't hittin' the sack**_

_(She walks out of the bathtub with gold bling around her. She walks down the stairs with her golden nail polish on fingernails and toenails)_

_**I'm talking pedicure on my toes, toes  
Trying on all my clothes, clothes  
Ray blowing up my phone, phone**_

_(Ray, drunk, breaks Tara's phone)_

_**  
Drop-topping, playing my favorite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy**_

_(Tara's family stands in shock as she walks out the door. She walks to her Blazin' Inferno and drives with the party music playing. Chorus enters)_

_**Don't stop, make it pop  
Darren, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Ray will fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Angela's on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no (whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa)**_

_(Tara does a random dance as the car drives out of Slateport City. The trainers training watch as she drives along with her pimped out automobile)_

_**Don't stop, make it pop  
Darren, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Ray will fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Angela's on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no (whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa)**_

_(Tara arrives with the other rangers Darren, Felix, Ray, Violet, Matt, Angela, and Spencer)_

_**Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
I got money in my pocket, but I'm not really here  
And now, the rangers line up cause they hear I got swagger  
But I kick em to the curb if they mention Master Stryker**_

_(The rangers pile into the car. They start driving into Slateport City with the bottles of beer in the back. Cars started going behind him)_

_**I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Felix tryin' to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk**_

**Felix: **(Gets punched) I don't feel anything. So good!__

Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out  
Or Jenny shut us down, down  
Jenny shut us down, down  
Jenny just shut us

_(Spencer turns around to see the police. He ducks to hide from them)_

_**Don't stop, make it pop  
Darren, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Ray will fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Angela's on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no (whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa)**_

_(Delia is on auto-pilot. The rangers stand up and started dancing in the Blazin' Inferno as the song continued on)_

_**You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me**_

_(The rangers arrive in Meteor Falls with Claydol not around to look. The rangers bring out the party goods)_

_**With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up**_

_(Tara pushes the door outwards and waves her finger)_

**Rangers: **What did we do?

**Tara: **The PARTY DON'T STOP TILL I WALK IN!

**Felix: **Oh shit!

_(Cue: Lights, Disco Ball, Lanterns and rangers dancing with cups of beer in their hands and loud music being played)_

_**Don't stop, make it pop  
Darren, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Ray will fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Angela's on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no (whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa)**_

_(Tara dances along a metal pole with the drunken guys giving her money. Angela smacks them in the face as Tara started dancing. Violet is drinking the beer using a funnel and Angela starts to see that this is getting out of hand.)_

_**Don't stop, make it pop  
Darren, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Ray will fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Angela's on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no (whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa**__**)**_

**Angela: **This is what you did when Claydol wasn't around?

**Tara: **I don't feel so good.

**Ray: **Oh no!  
**Violet: **Tara, (shakes her head) remember the last time we did this.

**Matt: **Yeah, it wasn't really fun.

**Darren: **No!  
**Spencer: **Not again.

**Angela: **What happened?

**Tara: **I really don't feel so good… OH! OH!

(Walks over to the garbage can underneath the consoles, but it was too late)

**RANGERS: **No, Tara!

(Cue Claydol walking in and the sound of Tara vomiting)

**Tara: **BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!

**Claydol: **Out of all the Rangers, you are the most rowdy bunch I ever worked with. Great job, Tara, you fried the SYSTEMS… AGAIN!

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evily)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(The shuttle flies out of the Kyogre Megaship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 17: Environmental Control

(Felix's POV)

Ah, Dewford Island. What we've been waiting for the past two weeks. It was fun to be a ranger, but traveling was so much better.

(Normal POV)

The rangers got off the ferry with their backpacks and luggage as they walked on to the mainland of the island. Felix had his shades on with Torchic on his shoulder as they looked at the area.

"This is where the final battle of the Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers against Mariah," said Angela, "Sweet, Facebook photos!"

She started clicking her digital camera away as the rangers got off the dock. They continued walking on the beach until they got to their hotel. It was pink and it was made out of a huge Corsola that stood right there on the beach.

"Corsola Hotel?" asked Felix, "Sweet!"

The rangers walked through the red wooden doors as they noticed the huge lobby. The guests were all dressed nice with their Pokemon well groomed.

"Torchic, this is awesome, isn't it?" asked Felix.

"Tor..," it said nicely.

There was a man watching the five of them. He was wearing a black suit with a big brown sign that he had in his hand. He waved the sign with the letters, "PNET" on it. The rangers turned toward the guy.

"Hello," he said, "Are you the PNET employees?"

"Yeah," said Tara, lying and laughing.

The guy nodded as they took the five of them to their room. Their room was the penthouse. When they got there, it was like living in a five star mansion. There was a bar, a kitchen, five bedrooms, etc.

"I LOVE IT!" said Angela, taking more pictures.

Felix sighed as he looked at the beautiful place, "At least we can sit back and think no viruses. Can't wait to go surfing!"

"Let's settle in first, Felix," said Darren.

* * *

During the day, away from civilization, there was a group of purple soldiers were sitting around with white fans on Aquafina as she looked at her beautiful machine that stood next to them.

"This is a beauty!" said Aquafina, "I mean I love it now, but when Mad Dozer activates his power to increase the heat, I may have to go back to the virus, which is air conditioned. MORE FAN!"

The soldiers started heading toward Aquafina with fans. As Aquafina was cooling down, she couldn't help but see a giant and muscular Exploud with the lower body of a bulldozer and a big red m in between his mouth and bulldozer body. His pipes are used to release exhaustions. Next to him, a Hitmonchan like monster he had a red head with a diamond on his forehead and green eyes. He got instead of the ordinary clothes that Hitmonchans usually have, he has black shorts and robotic boots, but he had boxing gloves. His chest is covered in straps that got canisters of poisons in it. He also stores a bazooka on his back.

"Mad Dozer, Badass… the Great Bad was the worst name Stryker called you," she said, "How's the plan coming along?"

"Well," said Badass, "Mad Dozer and I already have the machine operational. We just need to make a distraction."

"Once I stomp on the land, the machine will activate. It will increase the heat of the whole world, melting the ice caps and flooding the whole area," said Mad Dozer.

"Double yay!" said Aquafina, "Now, remember. The rangers are not here to stop us. Take your time because if you want something done, you got to do it right. WATER BOY!"

Behind her, Cyber D was wearing a dress as he gave her a cup of water. Cyber D rolled his eyes, "Why am I wearing this?"

"Well," said Aquafina, "You are! Now, I need to get my tan."

"You can roast," said Cyber D. He unzipped the dress and Aquafina screamed. After all, Cyber D had crystallized armor. The sun reflected his armor and Aquafina was blind.

"That's why I made you wear a dress!" yelled Aquafina.

* * *

Back at the hotel…

"Geronimo!" yelled Felix as he jumped off the diving board landing in the pool. The rangers were all in bathing suits. Darren's Treecko, Ray's Victreebel, Angela's Clefable, Felix's Torchic, and Tara's Houndoom all laughed as Victreebel raised a big white sign with the number 10 on it in red letters.

"That was so not a 10," said Tara, as she jumped into the pool. She dove underneath, grabbed Felix's legs and pushed herself with him dragging behind, "That was a 6 due to your belly flop," she said.

"Bullshit," said Felix.

Ray laughed as he looked over them, "Yeah, it was. Victreebel, it was supposed to be a 1."

Victreebel laughed as it switched the sign. Felix sighed as he put his hand up, "May I have a hand to get up?"

"You have two arms, two legs. Do it yourself," said Ray.

Felix gave him the wimpy Poochyena look. Ray sighed as he reached his hand and then when Felix touched it, "On second thought, I have to make a phone call. Have fun."

He walked away from them. Felix turned around and splashed water, "Damn. That was so close."

Ray sighed as he looked at the area. He walked toward the café where he sat down to have a drink, watching the weather. He was astonished as he saw what was going on.

"Today, we see a lot of global effects today. It is 110 degrees in the southern Hoenn Region!" said the meteorologist, "In addition, here are our highs for today around the world: 80 in Snowpoint City, 96 in Sandgem Town, 115 in Dewford Island, 93 in Indigo Plateau, 95 in Cinnabar Island, 107 in Eon City! That's a lot. There's an Ozone Warning out for the whole world. Not to mention the melting of the ice caps."

"MELTING OF THE ICE CAPS?" yelled the visitors, including Ray. Ray sighed as he looked at his morpher, "Hmm…"

He turned to see Darren and Angela in their bathing suits. Ray was stunned to look at the television, "No way."

"What?" asked Angela, wrapping a white towel around her neck as she sat down next to him with Darren next to her.

"It is 115 degrees," said Ray.

"115?" asked Darren, "That doesn't make sense. It was only supposed 85 today. And it was when we got off."

"This just in…," said the anchorman. The three rangers turned around to see five tornadoes in the Fortree City area, "Due to the abnormal weather conditions, there is a tornado warning for Fortree, Mauville, and Lilycove City with a Hurricane Warning in effect for Dewford Island. And a Tsunami Warning for Ever Grande, Sootopolis and Mossdeep City."

The rangers noticed the white clouds in the sky with some darker colors in the back.

"Abnormal weather," said Ray.

He then saw Felix and Tara with the rest of the Pokemon. Felix sighed, "We have a Hurricane Warning? What the hell's going on?"

"I think we need to speak to somebody right now!" said Ray.

"Who? The weather service people?" asked Felix.

Ray looked at him, "No, you dumbass. There's something more to this… incident!"

* * *

An hour later…

The rangers showered, dressed back into their clothes and they sat down together in the air conditioning with Ray's laptop computer. A picture of Professor Shinya appeared, "Good afternoon, damn it's really hot and steamy isn't it?"

"With a hurricane warning," said Felix.

"You know, I was going to contact you, but I wanted you to have some fun," said Shinya.

"Well, thanks," said Ray, "So, my question is: why are there natural disasters heading all over the place and the high jumped thirty degrees within an hour?"

"Hmm… seems a bit suspicious. I know it's hot out, but… before the hurricane hits, can you check it out?" asked Prof. Shinya, "Better safe than sorry."

Ray nodded, "Okay. We'll try to span the island. How long do we have?"

"… Three hours: Category 5," said Shinya, smiling.

The rangers looked at each other. Felix sighed as he looked at the sky and then at the island. Everyone was boarding up, getting water and running around. Felix turned toward them, "Alright, rangers. Ray, stay here and monitor the weather. Call us when it gets worse. We'll head back to the MegaShip before it hits the hotel."

"Okay," said Ray.

"Darren and Angela, head over to the eastern side of Dewford and investigate. Tara, you're with me on the western side toward Granite Cave. If we can't find anything in three hours, we need to head back to the hotel, pack our stuff and teleport back to the ship before the hurricane destroys the island. Let's move."

The rangers nodded as they left the hotel, except for Ray as he looked at the computer.

"Hmm…," he said.

Outside, the winds were harsh as Darren and Angela were on the eastern side of the island, looking around. Nothing was there, but the beautiful shack on the side.

"Nothing," said Darren, "Is it really something to worry about? Maybe, it's a natural disaster."

Angela sighed, "Probably."

Suddenly, she saw a couple of purple soldiers jumping around in the grass. Angela tugged on Darren's shirt. Darren turned around, "Hmm…"

On the other side, Felix and Tara were climbing up Granite Cave's rock wall. They stood on top as they looked around as they saw the waves crashing on to the ground.

"This is weird…," said Felix, "Nothing's here…"

Suddenly, they heard the sound of their morphers going off. Tara opened the morpher, "Yes?"

"Saw some virus soldiers heading southbound toward Rocky Beach on Dewford Island," said Angela.

Felix nodded, "Yep. We're on it."

The two rangers nodded as they started walking toward Rocky Beach. However, they heard a loud clanging sound. They turned around to see Cyber D laughing as he took out his sword. The rangers looked at each other.

"Oh my, you got in touch with your feminine self," said Tara.

"Feminine?" asked Cyber D. He looked at the dress, "Damn!"

He threw the dress on the ground and he went to attack the two rangers. Felix and Tara jumped over and landed on the ground with Cyber D, aiming his sword at him, "Now, you can die!"

"Install, Poke Rangers!" yelled Felix and Tara.

In a flash of red and pink light, they morphed into their battle suits. Cyber D yelled as he started attacking. In the sky, the dark clouds began to gather as white lightning bolts occurred. Waters reached the shore as the two rangers continued to battle.

"Fire Saber!" yelled Felix, "Flamethrower!"

"Psychic Pistol!" yelled Tara, "Psybeam!"

Felix through a fire attack from his saber at Cyber D and Tara released a Psybeam from her pistol. Cyber D laughed as it didn't faze him.

"Come on," he said, as he started running toward them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darren was looking at the sky and saw the rain come down as they reached toward the beach. They noticed the purple grunts with a silver weather machine. It was glowing bright green as they started working on it. Aquafina was having a fun time swimming.

"Oh, so SHE is behind this!" said Angela.

"I think we should call Ray and the others," said Darren.

"Darren, if you want to get Ray, go ahead. I have unfinished to attend to," said Angela, pushing him to the side.

"Install, Poke Rangers!" yelled Angela, as she pressed the buttons. As she started running toward the area, she was engulfed in a flash of yellow light. Darren rolled his eyes as he turned on his morpher, "Ray, Felix, Tara! We think we found the source. However, Angela's going all out."

"Well, help her out," said Ray, "I'm coming."

"Yeah," said Tara, "We'll both go. Once we deal with Cyber D!"

Darren nodded as he raced toward the battle scene, "INSTALL!"

In a flash of purple-blackish light, he transformed into his digital suit. He jumped up and over to attack the Neji Soldiers. As the two of them fought the soldiers, Aquafina arrived on land and was shocked, "Yellow… that's it!"

Darren turned around to see Aquafina charging toward Angela. Angela turned around as she was punched in the face and kicked in the stomach. Angela turned around, looking at her with anger, "Magnetic Stunner!"

She released electric pulses, causing Aquafina to dodge them. Aquafina rolled across and shot her beautiful arrows. Angela jumped over and kicked Aquafina in the face. She fell down and landed on the sandy beach. Aquafina looked up as Angela's foot nearly crashed down on top of her face. She held her leg and lifted it up causing her to fall backwards on the ground.

While that was going on, Darren finished off the monsters and started looking at the machine. He opened up the circuitry. It was flashing red lights.

"So," he said, "How do I turn this off?"

Suddenly, he was picked up and thrown down. He was then punched in the face repeatedly as he landed on the ground. Looking at them, it was Badass and Mad Dozer, who were laughing hysterically.

"Well," said Badass, "For once, Maddy boy, we have a ranger to destroy!"

"Yep," said Mad Dozer, "I will NEVER let you destroy this machine. I caused it to flood Hoenn with a lot of weather conditions. Hence, Global warming!"

"Global Warming?" asked Darren, "That makes sense on what you did."

Suddenly, from the sky, Darren looked up to see Ray land on the ground. Darren turned to him, "We have two creatures," said Darren, "And the machine is the source of the thing."

Ray took out his Aqua Axe and combined it with his Astro Blaster. He threw it to Darren. Darren looked at him, "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Combine snipers and shoot them down while I figure out how to shut this machine down. If I don't, this world will be destroyed in twenty minutes," said Ray.

Darren nodded as his Shadow Sniper appeared, "Gotcha."

As Ray walked off, Badass went after him. Darren shot a blue beam from Ray's rifle at him. Badass yelled as he fell backwards in pain. Mad Dozer yelled as it charged at Darren. Two beams of energy shot Mad Dozer in the face. Mad Dozer yelled as it fell down on the ground with the beams. However, he released a powerful wave from his ears causing Darren to fall on the ground.

* * *

Back on the western side, Felix and Tara were still attacking Cyber D. However, as Felix slaughtered Cyber D, he got a message from the sky. He looked up to see Master Stryker's face.

"Nejirous wants you back. 15 minutes before destruction," he said as he disappeared.

"I hope you live so I can defeat you," said Cyber D, disappearing.

Felix and Tara nodded as they pressed the following buttons:

_**2-5-9! INSTALL!**_

The Cyber Sliders materialized from the sky and they levitated. Felix and Tara got on them and zoomed over to the eastern side. They landed on the eastern side and grabbed Badass from attacking Ray, who was working on it.

Aquafina yelled as she kicked Angela in the face. Angela yelled as she landed on the ground. She looked at her, "Sorry, but in 12 minutes, I may not have to deal with you. Mad Dozer, Badass! Stop them from shutting down the machine!"

Ray was working on the machine as the rangers continued battling the monsters. As he started programming the wires that he had to deactivate, Badass punched Darren and Tara in the face while Mad Dozer swung Angela and Felix into the trees. The trees were blowing back and forth with the water crashing on to the shore.

Up on the MegaShip, Magbomb was watching them battle. He looked at Shinya on the viewing screen, "How long until the whole world gets hammered by these miserable conditions?"

"2 minutes," said Shinya, "I hope they can finish then."

Down below, Ray had a black briefcase that was already materialized when he got there. He took out a white clipper and clipped the red wire. There was a keypad number behind it. After cutting more wires, he saw that the energy intensity increased the speeds of the wind. The rangers were being blown away by the powerful storm. They were hanging on by trees. The monsters were hugging each other in the sand as the storm got fierce. Ray took out a silver box and held on to the machine as he held it up. In 10 seconds, the device decoded the code. Ray watched as the eye of the storm was coming toward them. Ray quickly pressed the code and the door swung open inside with a red button.

"5 seconds!" he yelled.

He pressed the red button and instantly, the weather started to change. The hurricane started to diminish with the skies turning to clear. The rangers were breathing hastily as they walked on the beach. Ray sighed as he took out a black box and placed it on the machine. Badass watched as Ray ran away with the briefcase, blowing up the weather machine.

"The machine!" yelled Mad Dozer and Badass.

Felix laughed as he looked at them, "Now, we can finish you guys!"

The rangers activated their sniper rifles, "Sniper Blast!"

Five beams of energy hit the two of them. However, Badass threw Mad Dozer at the majority of the beams. Mad Dozer yelled as he fell down into the ground, exploding. The rangers jumped for joy as the temperature went down to normal levels.

"Alright," said Felix, "Now, on to our-."

"NO!" yelled Infectoid as it smacked Felix in the face, "NO NO NO! YOU WILL FIGHT AGAIN! Giant Virus Infection!"

Felix watched as Infectoid bit the creature. Mad Dozer grew to enormous size and started using his ears. A shockwave wiped an acre of the trees. The rangers watched as he started stomping in anger, water started rising from the ground from the shake.

"Magbomb!" yelled Felix.

"Alright," said Magbomb, "The MegaShip is already in the atmosphere."

The rangers turned around to see their spaceship from the sky and it was heading toward the monster.

"Install, Astro Megazord Transformation," said Magbomb, pressing the red button.

The Kyogre's head began to flip toward the front. The tail and the bottom half stretched downward. The tail transformed into two feet as it split in half. The fins of Kyogre folded down, making the arms of the Megazord. The shuttle transformed into the head of the Megazord, heading toward the ship. The shuttle head attached to the Megazord.

"Alright," said Felix, "Let's get inside!"

The rangers got into the cockpit with controls standing by. Mad Dozer started punching the Megazord repeatedly. The rangers screamed as the cockpit shook back and forth.

"Damn," said Felix, "He's a bit rough."

Ray sighed as he looked at them. He pressed a yellow button, punching the monster in the face.

"Lapras Buster!" yelled Darren.

The Lapras Buster materialized into the Megazord's hands and it aimed at Mad Dozer.

"I think his ears need to be pierced… permanently," said Darren, pressing the red button.

Two blue beams came out of the Lapras Buster, destroying Mad Dozer's earlobes. He yelled as he saw the Astro Megazord jump up with its saber.

"Astro Megazord Saber, Digital Deletion!" yelled the Rangers.

The golden sword slaughtered Mad Dozer. He roared with so much intensity, that he fell down on the ground, exploding into pieces. The Astro Megazord stood there as it finished another creature.

In the trees, Badass was looking at the wreckage, "I better leave!"

No sooner he said that, he was being poked by some figure behind him.

"No…," the voice said, "I actually would like your help, unless you want the virus to kill you for your failure in not helping your friend."

"I'll do anything," he said, looking at the shadow.

"Then follow me," he said, laughing as Badass followed him into the dark shadows.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Corsola Hotel, the rangers were at the pool having a grand old time. Now, with beautiful weather, it can get quite interesting.

"Alright!" said Felix, "The island is saved from a massive flood and hurricane."

"If it wasn't for me," muttered Ray as he lay back on the beach chair, trying to get a tan.

Darren sighed as he looked at the two of them, "Now, come on. We're on vacation… and still on ranger duty apparently."

"However, it's going to be fun," said Angela, "We needed a lot of relaxation anyway."

"Yeah, this is like the time we went into the Hot Springs and the Reckless Riders decided to ruin our vacation. It was only two days though. These guys could ruin our month vacation," said Tara.

Darren chuckled, "At least it's not Sneazette."

Tara laughed as she pushed him in the pool. A big splash occurred and she looked at him as he got to the surface.

"Darren, mention that name again and I may have to do more than push you in the pool," said Tara.

"Ooh! Really?" asked Darren, happily.

Tara started running toward the pole. The rangers tried to hold her back, but it seemed it didn't work for her.

"DARREN, YOU'RE DEAD!" yelled Tara.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

(Cue: Caribbean Music)

_**Tara: Better weather, I am so happy he's gone.**_

_**Darren: Yep… Anyway…**_

_**Ray: Next Chapter!**_

_**Angela: A beautiful girl stalks our guy rangers and they are under her poisonous webs. This includes almost every single male on the island. We girls must stop this venomous virus! **_

**Poke Rangers in Space: The Dewford Island Getaway**

**Chapter 18: The Webs of Doom**

_**Felix: Enjoy!**_

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the music video thingy. I thought it would give a little introduction to the vacation they are having and with Tara making fun of the song by Ke$ha, it was worth it. It was a hard chapter to write. :P Anyway, there won't be another music video again... unless you can think of a song that I can probably do. Feel free to comment on it.


	18. Webs of Doom

A/N: Chapter 18 is here!!!!!!

* * *

It was a beautiful day down at the beach of Dewford Island. The male rangers decided to have a volleyball match against the girls as the waves kept crashing on down.

"Alright," said Felix, standing there with the ball, "First to 21 wins."

The girls turned to each other, "Agreed, but Darren's judging!"

Darren sighed, "And I thought three on two would be fun."

He walked toward the sidelines. It was time for a beautiful game to begin. However, Darren had to turn around. It was a girl who was looking at him. He started smiling as the guys started to serve first. Angela turned around, "Darren, what are you-."

SMACK!

The ball fell on the floor. Felix jumped up for joy and tackled Ray, "One point!"

Angela rubbed her face as she turned to the girl. She had black hair and she was wearing a white t-shirt with green pants and red shoes. Her body frame was amazing to Darren's eyes. Angela started to get red with anger.

"Oh my, you're fuming!" said Tara.

Angela looked at her, "You better believe I am. Restart the game! I'll be right back!"

The rangers watched as the Yellow Space Ranger angrily marched over to her in a bad mood.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evily)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(The shuttle flies out of the Kyogre Megaship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Cue Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 18: Webs of Doom

Angela grabbed the girl by the shoulder and she was about to strike with her fist, "How dare you talk to my boyfriend? Who do you think you are?"

"Cindy," she said, smiling, "You little brat!"

"Little… brat?" asked Angela. She clenched her fists as she went to attack her, using her hands, but Darren held her back, "Just relax. I just wanted to say hello."

Angela sighed as Cindy gave her an evil look, "I guess you are not from here?"

"Nope. I'm from Slateport City," said Darren, smiling, "I'm on vacation, you?"

"Same here," said Cindy, smiling. She touched Darren's face, seeing what Angela would react to. Angela wasn't reacting at all as she looked at him, "I'll see you later."

Tara turned around, "She's a bitch for sure."

"No, she's nice. You girls just get too angry about the simple things," said Ray.

Tara turned to Ray, "Now, that was out of line."

Felix looked at Tara, "Well, it's true."

Tara grabbed his shirt and pulled him toward her, "You're pushing it."

While the five rangers were arguing about girls, Cindy was walking past them as she headed toward a brown hut. She walked inside to see a small computer. She turned it on and pressed a couple of things… 85.192. etc. Suddenly, Master Stryker appeared on the screen with Aquafina and Cyber D behind him.

"Your plan is working well, I presume?" asked Master Stryker.

"I met the male rangers and every other male on this island. All seem to have a liking to me. The Yellow Ranger seems to be a bit agitated that I talked to her lover… ooh, lucky me," said Cindy.

"Well, be Cindy today. Tomorrow, bring them into your lair so they can be my spider soldiers, Lady Doomrak," said Master Stryker, "By the way, how's the Badass search coming along?"

"I haven't seen him," said Cindy, "If I'm lucky, he may be somewhere on this island."

Master Stryker nodded as he pointed toward Cindy. He started coughing as he went to speak, "Cindy, I mean, Lady Doomrak… whatever… just do your job. Leave Badass to me."

"Yes, Master Stryker," said Cindy.

With that said, the computer turned off. Inside the virus, Master Stryker was laughing as he turned toward the other two generals, "Compared to you two, mine is a genius plan!"

"And the rangers will be bait for it," said Aquafina. She giggled as she looked at the past plans that she had, "Sure, they defeated a lot of plans that could've affected them. But, this will hurt when the male population becomes the soldiers. It's almost like that superweapon plan, but this time hand to hand combat!"

"Her seduction will cause that to happen," said Cyber D, chuckling.

"Let's hope it works," said Master Stryker.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night at the hotel the rangers were staying in. Everybody was sound asleep. Darren was the only one awake. He was fully dressed and he went to brush his teeth. As he started to walk outside, he heard Felix's moans. He turned to see Felix tossing and turning in the bed. Shrugging that off, Darren walked over to the hotel room exit.

As the sun started to rise, Darren jogged five miles into the forest. The trees were blowing east with the Wurmple eating on the tree bark. Darren's Treecko popped out of his Poke Ball and started swinging from tree to tree with his tail.

"I guess you love that, don't you?" asked Darren.

His Treecko nodded as they kept running deeper in the forest. However, not focusing, he smacked into somebody. He looked up to see it was Cindy.

"Cindy," said Darren, "Nice to see you."

Cindy sighed as she looked at him, "Hi. I… didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, I thought my Treecko and I could have some fun," said Darren, smiling.

Cindy giggled, "Cool."

As Darren went to talk to her more, Darren's communicator started going off. Cindy looked at him. Darren chuckled as he turned around for five seconds, activating his Astro Morpher.

"Darren, Master Stryker is in the area. He seems to be on a search. Find him," said Shinya.

"Got it," said Darren.

He closed the morpher and turned to Cindy. Darren chuckled, "Look, I got to go. Have fun exploring!"

Cindy nodded as she waved good bye to him. As he left, Cindy giggled as she turned around, "Darren, you are going to be trapped."

As he started running, he quickly had to stop to see Master Stryker digging through. He turned to his Treecko and took out his Poke Ball, "Sorry, buddy. Got to deal with someone first."

His Treecko returned to its Poke Ball and he opened his Astro Morpher, "Install, Poke Rangers!"

_**3-3-5! INSTALL!**_

As he transformed into his digital ranger outfit, he noticed the other two male rangers coming toward him like quick Pidgey.

"About time," said Darren, "Master Stryker is searching, so let's surprise him!"

The two rangers nodded as they went toward the general. Master Stryker turned around as he was tackled by all three rangers. Master Stryker looked at them angrily, "I don't have time to fight you… Signal Beam!"

A rainbow beam shot the three rangers. They landed on the ground, except for Felix. He jumped up and took out his Fire Saber. He started slashing Master Stryker in the chest. As he was struck, Ray and Darren took out the Aqua Sniper and Shadow Sniper, shooting him down. Master Stryker turned to see Cindy as the three male rangers went toward her.

"Stay out of this!" yelled the guys.

"Sorry, but I think I should," she said. She started laughing instantly. The other male rangers looked at each other and then from the corner of their eyes, a flash of blinding white light appeared. She was laughing with power as she started to transform into… a monster. The rangers watched as it saw the huge figure move toward them.

"Ew, she's hideous!" said Darren.

"You're not the only one who thinks that," said Ray, gulping.

"Aw, come on," said Felix, "We expect to fall for somebody like you?"

Cindy was not an actual person, as you can see. She was indeed one of Stryker's viruses. It was a Gardevoir monster with Houndoom horns and Spinarak style clothes.

"Meet Virus Monster: Lady Doomrak!" yelled Stryker.

The rangers turned around to see her walking toward them, talking in a calm tone.

"Now," she said, calmly, "You will fall to my knees. Just like every male on the planet. Your soul will be turned into a soldier for the virus army and your body will be burned to the ground."

"Chances," said Felix.

She released a spider web from her left hand and attacked the male rangers. The web was so thick, that the rangers yelled as they started to vanish. Lady Doomrak laughed as she turned toward Master Stryker.

"Now, go attack the other men," said Stryker.

Doomrak laughed, "Of course, Master Stryker!"

It disappeared into the trees without being detected.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tara and Angela got out of the bathroom as they had their toes painted. As they walked toward their morphers, they saw red flashing lights.

"Could it be?" asked Angela.

Angela reached over to the table, where she saw her morpher flashing back and forth. As she opened it, she began to receive a message.

"Angela and Tara, the male rangers have been captured by a virus monster. Please contact me when you get a chance- Magbomb," it said.

Angela and Tara turned around, "Let's head back to the ship and talk about this."

"But, what about the guys?" asked Tara.

"We don't know where to start," said Angela, "Maybe, we can ask for help. Besides, staying inside isn't going to help much."

Tara nodded as she put her hands on her hips, "I'm sure you have a plan?"

"Not really," said Angela.

Tara rolled her eyes as the two of them started to teleport back to the ship.

Upon teleportation, Magbomb stood there as the two of them walked together. They headed to the bridge, where Magbomb started to talk to them. The two of them sat down as he began to speak.

"Well, it seems that Stryker was there to lure them out," said Magbomb.

"Really?" asked Angela, "I thought it was a search."

"Well, Badass has been missing," said Magbomb, "That's why Stryker was down there. Cindy turned into a virus monster."

"I knew she was kind of fishy," said Angela, "Who is she?"

Magbomb pressed a red button. The picture of Lady Doomrak appeared.

"So, that's Cindy," said Angela, shaking her head.

While the two rangers were talking, Lady Doomrak sent the three rangers in another dimension. The three rangers were strapped to webs with one hundred other men.

"Hee," she said, "You will all fall to me. You guys did when I was human. Now, you will when I take your souls."

"The Poke Rangers will come to save us!" yelled one of them.

"I swear, they will not," she said, eyeing Darren. Darren turned around toward the other two rangers who were strapped to the webs. She floated toward him and started rubbing his left cheek. Darren turned away.

"You used to like me," she said.

"You're a monster," said Darren, softly.

She giggled as she nodded, "Keep insulting me and you will be the first one. Or is it going to be one of your friends?"

She pointed at Felix and lifted his chin with her finger. He was shaking violently with the webs going back and forth.

"It seems that you are scared of me," she said. She took out a dagger, "Maybe I should take out your heart!"

"NO!" yelled Felix, "PLEASE I'M SQUEEMISH WHEN IT COMES TO BLOOD! USE DARREN!"

"No," said Darren, "Felix."

Ray sighed as he heard them argue. After five seconds of awkward silence, they turned toward Ray, "Kill Ray!"

"Me?" asked Ray, looking at her. Suddenly, Lady Doomrak turned toward one of the other rangers and started licking Felix's left ear. Felix yelped like a little Poochyena as she started to nibble, "Told you, I'm gentle."

Suddenly, she turned around, hearing the doors barge open. It was Cyber D, who had his sword withdrawn, "You can kill the others! I want Felix!"

"No," she said, "You can have him… when I'm done with him."

Cyber D nodded as he looked at her, "I hope so. Oh, and Felix, she likes to play around with her victims before death. So, I hope you have fun."

Felix looked at him and then at her, "Oh my."

Darren and Ray looked at each other. Were they death when Cyber D told them what she was doing?

"They better get here soon," said Ray, spooked.

* * *

Back at the hotel, the two female rangers had a major problem. They used the planet sensors to sweep for them. They are not on Dewford Island, or anywhere on the planet. This caused the two girl rangers to actually sit and think.

"What are we going to do?" asked Tara.

Angela sat down and began to think. She looked at Tara as she played with one of Ray's expensive items with her fingers. She looked up as she remembered what happened with her and Aquafina:

_Cue Flashback- Chapter 11: The Red Rose of Temptation_

_Meanwhile, in the rose garden, Angela was attacked profusely by Aquafina. Aquafina sighed, "I told you to go help them. But, then again they are dead. My Rose Rader killed them."_

_"Not possible. They have enough power to eradicate her," said Angela, struggling to get up._

_"True, but to make sure it didn't happen, I gave some of my DNA into Rose Rader," said Aquafina, cheerfully, "Now, there's no way to defeat me. So, I guess I'll destroy you… in MY DIMENSION!"_

_Aquafina grabbed Angela by the collar and threw her into the sky. She disappeared without even hitting the ground. _

_End Flashback_

"Tara," said Angela, "Maybe they are in a different dimension. And I don't mean the typical Distortion dimension either."

"You mean," said Tara, walking toward Ray's laptop, "They are in cyber space?"

"Yeah," said Angela, looking at Tara. She got up from her couch, "We need to find a computer that has easy access to get in. I can't from this one."

Tara nodded as she started changing shoes. Angela looked at what she was putting on, "Combat boots?"

Tara giggled, "I think we also have a lead. Cindy?"

Angela giggled, "True. She doesn't know that we know her identity."

Angela and Tara sighed as they walked out the hotel room door and they headed into the elevator. As Tara pressed the elevator button, the elevator started heading down to the lobby area.

"You know? They play really cheesy music in this elevator," said Angela.

As they walked toward the lobby exit, they noticed Cindy with a couple of guys. Angela and Tara stood behind a plant as they left the hotel. The two female rangers followed her. They kept walking until they reached a hut. Cindy giggled as she opened the door, with the prey coming inside.

"What the hell?" asked one of the guys. After five seconds the girl rangers heard screams and the windows flashing back and forth. The two rangers barged into the hut. They noticed a computer flashing back and forth.

"I think I know where they are," said Tara, "In the computer network."

"But, how are we going to get in there?" asked Angela.

Tara turned around and sat down on the computer as she looked at the web taskbar, "Magbomb, send our Cyber Sliders to these coordinates… ."

Magbomb chuckled on the intercom, "Ready when you are."

The two girls nodded as they looked both ways. They took out their Astro Morphers, "Install, Poke Rangers!"

_**3-3-5! INSTALL**_

The rangers transformed into their digital suits and when they stepped forward, their Cyber Sliders appeared. The two of them hopped on and went into the sky. A big black hole appeared as they went into the sky, teleporting them. Lights flashed back and forth as the rangers were gliding through the internet. Tara turned around as she saw the white blinding light.

"Hang on," said Tara.

"I know," said Angela, "This could get ugly."

The white light got larger as the two of them were engulfed. They materialized on the ground in a flash of pink and yellow light. They saw spider webs from the sky coming down toward the grass in this dimension.

"We need to find the others," said Tara, "Come on."

"I just love being sent into another dimension," said Angela sarcastically.

They heard the voices of other men. They followed their voices as the forest continued on for miles and miles. The rangers turned to see a big cave that was placed there. They quickly rushed inside to see a couple of purple soldiers.

"Psychic Pistol!"

"Magnetic Stunner!"

The two weapons destroyed the group of purple soldiers that guarded the place. The rangers then headed toward the center of their lair. The male rangers and the other men were glued to the wall with a special web and there was a table with a red star on it with a guy that was mummified. Lady Doomrak laughed as she looked at Darren and Ray, who were tied to the webs.

"Say goodbye to your friend!" yelled Lady Doomrak.

The girls watched as Doomrak released a couple of flames from her mouth. Tara jumped up in reaction to what she did, "FELIX!"

Lady Doomrak looked up to see a black mummified person on the slab and Tara with her Psychic Pistol. She stood there, pissed off and upset as she turned to Lady Doomrak. She fired a Psybeam at her, "How dare you!?"

The guys started shaking as Lady Doomrak laughed, "He was one of a kind. Too bad I had to burn his remains and steal his soul."

The rangers turned to each other as Doomrak laughed. In her hand, she had a red orb.

"No way," said Tara.

"Yep," said Doomrak, "Now, with the body gone, I can make him into a soldier of my own."

Suddenly, she turned around to see Ray and Darren kick Lady Doomrak in the face. The orb fell out of her hands and it landed on the ground. It shattered, releasing a red beam. It went into the corpse. The other guys were surprised as Angela started releasing them, "There's a portal to the real world outside, run!"

The men nodded as they started leaving. Suddenly, a red glow began to appear around the web. It was Felix, morphed. He laughed for a little bit, "Miss me?"

"How did you survive? You should've died!" said Lady Doomrak.

"Well, after that uncomfortable seduction, you started spinning your webs. I morphed undetected while I was in your web. And since my suit is a Fire-type suit, it really didn't do that much effect," said Felix. He turned to Ray and Darren, "Guys?"

"Install, Poke Rangers!" yelled Darren and Ray.

_**3-3-5! INSTALL!**_

The rangers transformed into their digital suits and they sent Lady Doomrak back to their dimension. Lady Doomrak turned around, looking for them.

"Where are you?" she hissed.

"Right here!" yelled the rangers.

The rangers materialized from the sky and stood on top of a cliff with Lady Doomrak on the beach.

"Omnipotent Warrior, Red Space Ranger!" yelled Felix.

"Strategist Warrior, Black Space Ranger!" yelled Darren.

"Dimension Warrior, Blue Space Ranger!" yelled Ray.

"Analytic Warrior, Yellow Space Ranger!" yelled Angela.

"Command Warrior, Pink Space Ranger!" yelled Tara.

Felix stood in front, "Rangers, Install!"

Their crests lit up. Felix put his hand up and put into an L-Shaped position, "Poke Rangers…"

"IN SPACE!" said the rangers.

Behind them, flashing of multi-colored lights appeared. Felix jumped up and grabbed Lady Doomrak's neck. Lady Doomrak slashed Felix's chest as he fell down and landed on the sand. Next, Ray and Darren released their punches, but they fell backwards and landed on the dirt. Angela and Tara jumped up and went to kick, Lady Doomrak threw them also on the ground.

"Signal Beam!" she yelled.

A rainbow beam shot the five rangers in the stomach. Then, she released flames from her mouth as the rangers tried to dodge it. Felix turned to the other rangers.

"How do we defeat them?" asked Felix.

Angela nodded as her crest lit up. She noticed a green glow coming from her face.

"Astro Blaster," said Angela.

She shot a blue beam at the monster. The monster yelled as she was blinded from the attack. She stood there with blue sparks coming out of it.

"She has all the power contained in her head. From what I can see, she is disabled. We can finish her!" yelled Angela.

"Alright," said Felix, as he took out his Fire Saber and Astro Blaster. He combined the two of them together. A scope came out of it with two nozzles coming out from either end, "Super Fire Sniper!"

The Psychic Pistol's handle was pulled backwards. The Shadow Lance connected to it. The Aqua Axe connected underneath the Psychic Pistol with the Magnetic Stunner attached to the Aqua Axe, underneath the Shadow Lance.

"Four-Function Astro Rifle," said Darren.

The two mega weapons aimed at the disabled monster. Red energy surrounded the Super Fire Sniper, while black, blue, yellow, and pink energy went into the Four-Function Astro Rifle's nozzle.

"FIRE!" yelled the rangers.

A high intensity beam both red and blue came out of it. It combined to make a big energy ball, which destroyed Lady Doomrak. It exploded into a million pieces.

"Alright," yelled the rangers.

Suddenly, from out of the blue, Infectoid swept underneath and bit Lady Doomrak. Lady Doomrak woke up as Infectoid giggled, "Giant Virus Infection!"

"Lady Doomrak!" yelled the creature.

"Magbomb!" yelled the girls.

The shuttle launched out of the MegaShip. The Kyogre's head began to flip toward the front. The tail and the bottom half stretched downward. The tail transformed into two feet as it split in half.

"Starship Fusion!" yelled the rangers.

The fins of Kyogre folded down, making the arms of the Megazord. The shuttle transformed into the head of the Megazord, heading toward the ship. The shuttle head attached to the Megazord. The yellow lights appeared.

"Install, Astro Megazord!" yelled the rangers.

The Megazord appeared on the grounds of the island. Lady Doomrak released a couple of spider webs. The Astro Megazord tried breaking free, but it was stuck.

"Damn webs," said Felix, "If we could only use the Lapras Buster!"

Lady Doomrak laughed as she kept slashing the Astro Megazord repeatedly. Ray was touching controls. The head of the Astro Megazord bashed the monster in the face. The left arm broke free and swung a punch against it. Lady Doomrak released a flame attack. The Blastoise Shield materialized and reflected the attack.

"Okay," said Felix, "Astro Megazord Saber!"

The saber digitized in its right hand. It jumped up as the golden saber began to charge.

"Astro Megazord Saber!" yelled Felix, "Digital Deletion!"

The sword crashed on top of the creature. Lady Doomrak yelled as it fell down and exploded into a million pieces. The Astro Megazord stood there with eyes looking down at the ground.

* * *

Later in the hotel…

"I never," said Felix, "Will touch a Spinarak again after tonight."

Tara giggled as she was rubbing his shoulders on the living room couch, "It's okay, Felix. You never will have that happen to you again."

Felix nodded as he hugged Tara, "Thank you."

Meanwhile, Darren and Angela were sitting on the balcony. They were drinking expensive wine and watching the beautiful Wingull flying by their hotel as the sun started to set.

"You know," said Darren, "This day was not too bad. Except for Doomrak, but… I can't believe I was used."

Angela sighed, "At least I have my Darren back!"

Darren and Angela kissed in thee chairs as the sun started to set. The Space Rangers once again have saved the day from terror. However, it gets worse from this point… the question still remains: where's Badass?

* * *

Meanwhile, at the beach, the sun was setting as Badass was sitting there looking at the creature that was looking at him.

"Now, I'm going to inject you with my stinger," he said, "At 2 AM, prepare to attack."

Badass looked at him, "Why me?"

"You may not be a worthy adversary to Cyber D, etc. But, you are to me," he said as his stinger pierced into his body. Badass yelled as he felt the poisonous energy fill his body.

"Badass, you are now one of my drone generals," he said, "It's great to be a scorpion virus."

He laughed evilly as the day turned into night.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

_**Angela: Why is there no Caribbean music?**_

_**Tara: Because next chapter affects all!  
Felix: Next Chapter…**_

**Badass: Rangers, hello!  
Felix: You've changed.**

**???: All thanks to me!  
Rangers: Who are you?**

**???: I'm ????. Commander of the Neji Virus. Nejirous sent me personally!**

**Shinya: You may need this, Felix.**

**Felix: Code 1: Fire Punch!  
**

**Poke Rangers in Space: The Dewford Island Getaway**

**Chapter 19: Flashes of Machdrap**

**???: Make sure, you read and review!!!**

A/N: I'm sure for all of you guys, you are surprised. Yes, Machdrap! He is the equivalent to Darkonda in the series. You will be seeing him for quite a while. Anyway, I hoped you like my chapter. Next chapter will be a bit more intensifying. I'm sure you guys know that this will also lead to Chapter 20, which will be shown… soon. Have a great day! REVIEW!

Oh, and if you haven't voted for your 7th season, please do so. I will also add in: Original Season, meaning nothing based. :D So, yeah… please review!


	19. Flashes of Machdrap

A/N: Here it is, Chapter 19!!!! I hope you enjoy!

**WARNING, WARNING, WARNING!**

In this chapter, you will notice that Pokemon will get harmed in this chapter. If you are an animal activist, etc. Do NOT read the chapter because there is somewhat of a gory scene in this chapter at the beginning. And it involves killings of both Pokemon and humans! This is **not** for the faint of heart! Now, if you are going to read it anyway. Good luck! You have been warned!

* * *

It was very dark in the island of Dewford. The rangers were yawning as they were about to turn in for the night.

"I just like how we all had fun and then the virus decided to really ruin our vacation," said Felix.

"Just like the Reckless Riders. Only we got getaway presents at the end," said Angela.

"Yeah," said Tara, "Got to admit. I loved that car."

"Loved that car? Correction, you loved it so much that you kept it in your garage without your parents knowing," said Darren, "Which took a lot of skill by the way."

Tara giggled as she turned toward Darren, "Yep, so true."

Felix sighed as he went toward the balcony. The humid winds wrapped around his body as he went to sit down on a beach chair, drinking a bottle of water and looking at the moon lit sky, "I wonder where he went to?"

Speaking of **him**, inside the forest, a creature was watching the sky as he looked at the being in front of him. He looked at his watch.

"2:00 AM exactly," he said, "Summon the Neji Ship!"

He started laughing as a big black ship with red and white stripes came from the mountains, heading down toward the city on the island. The black ship opened up two laser cannons from the inside. Two high intense energy beams came out of it, destroying five to six buildings at once. Explosions occurred all over the place. People started screaming as they started running toward emergency ferries. An evil laugh occurred as more beams started shooting down.

Inside the hotel, the rangers were just about to get into bed when suddenly they heard their morphers. Felix hopped out of bed to answer, "Yeah?"

"This is the alert from Professor Shinya. All P-NET Staff on Battle Stations! All P-NET Staff on Battle Stations. There are three mega virus readings. One big reading is full of soldiers, another is a monster, and another is a being with levels of critical power. They are attacking Dewford Island. All rangers, attack at once! Kyogre MegaShip, stand by to attack the Neji Ship," said Shinya.

Felix closed his morpher and the five rangers, still in their PJs began to transform into their suits.

* * *

"Install, Poke Rangers!"

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evily)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(The shuttle flies out of the Kyogre Megaship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Cue Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

Chapter 19: Flashes of Machdrap

_Footage from:_

_Power Rangers in Space #14: The Barillian Sting_

_Denji Sentai Megaranger #19: Hit it! The Indomitable Killer Punch!_

* * *

The Neji Ship hovered over the island as it started shooting golden beams from the nozzles. People and their Pokemon started screaming as the buildings erupted in fire and smoke. The Pokemon were mostly injured and had to be taken by Nurse Joy and the Pokemon Center Chansey while more evacuees started heading for the boats to escape the island. However, the chances of them leaving would be limited. Up in the sky, the islanders screamed as Neji Soldiers came down from the ship in parachutes. A voice came out of the ship in full force, "Destroy Dewford Island! Take no prisoners!"

The Neji Soldiers took out their swords and started the bloodbath. People tried to defend their homes, but the soldiers disabled them. The Pokemon used whatever attacks necessary, but the soldiers used their own technology. Some of the Pokemon were obliterated. Some Poochyena started flying and landing on the ground, with burns on their ankles with some of blood coming out of their chests. Humans screamed as they were being slaughtered by the virus soldiers. Brawly, the Dewford Gym Leader was astonished that this happened. He turned toward one of them and kicked them in the face. He punched one of them and smacked them into a tree.

"This is great," he said. He turned to the group of teenagers that stood behind him. Brawly released a Poke Ball, "Machop, get them to safety!"

The Poke Ball released the small grey muscular Pokemon and it started to lead the way. The purple soldiers started following them when suddenly they were shot in the back by five laser beams. Brawly turned around as he saw the Space Rangers heading toward the virus soldiers. More were being shot down as the rangers continued pulling the trigger. However, more were still coming from above.

"Are you okay?" asked Felix.

Brawly, covered in sweat, nodded, "Thank you."

He started rushing toward the edge of the city as Felix turned to the others, "Not bad… but we need to destroy that ship somehow."

Suddenly, there was a sudden laughter. The rangers turned around as they looked at the flames coming out of the Poke Mart in Dewford Island. This person walked on and was looking at them evilly, "Rangers, remember me?"

Darren looked at him, "Badass."

"Badass, who?" asked Felix, looking at him, "Oh my!"

Badass or the Great Bad, was still the same Hitmonchan creature. Only this time, there have been a couple of changes to him. He had Drapion armor across his chest and he had red angry eyes as he looked at him, "My name is not Badass… try Scorpio Badass."

Ray looked at him, "Now, are you the one that commenced this attack?"

"Sadly… no," he said, "I was helping. The person that started the attack is already helping out the virus. He outranks Stryker by a lot. But, now that I did a lot of damage… soldiers, disappear!"

The soldiers that were about to land, but they disappeared. Scorpio Badass took out his red boxing gloves, now with purple pointed stingers attached to them and pointed toward Felix and the others, "I already slaughtered the population, but now I just need to finish you. DIE RANGERS!"

He swung his fist at Felix. Felix ducked and kicked him in the back. Scorpio Badass went to throw a jab in again when Ray and Angela jumped up to kick him in the face. The monster swung his fist so far that the rangers fell down and landed on the ground. Tara and Darren reached for his head. But, there was a tail in the back of the monster that slashed the two of them. Felix jumped up and threw him down on the ground. He punched him abusively as he punched him repeatedly. The monster laughed as he kicked him over. The monster jumped up and started to charge up. Felix watched as he started to charge after him at full speed with his fist, it started glowing purple. Felix went to jump up.

"Poison Jab!" yelled Scorpio Badass.

"OW!" yelled Felix, as he felt both fists impaled him. He was then smacked in the face with his tail. Felix yelled as he fell down on the ground, not able to get up. The other rangers formed the Four-Function Astro Rifle. The monster laughed as he disappeared, "Good luck!"

The other rangers looked around at the damage. There were firey buildings, dead people, dead Pokemon, and Felix on the ground, trying to get up. Felix was engulfed in red light as he tried to get up. In a flash of red light, he materialized into Felix. He fell down and landed on the sand. The other rangers rushed over to him.

"I don't feel so good," said Felix.

Darren nodded as he put him over his shoulder, "Let's get you back into the hotel."

The four rangers nodded as they got on their Cyber Sliders, heading to the Coral Hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the network, Master Stryker was wearing a nightcap as he looked at the damage done in Dewford Island. Aquafina was wearing a silky nightgown with Cyber D who was wearing a bathrobe. Infectoid was on top of Master Stryker as he looked at what he saw. He threw Infectoid on the floor and was angry, very angry.

"What the hell?" asked Master Stryker, "Who attacked the planet? I didn't order it! Aquafina?!"

"No," said Aquafina, "I didn't. Cyber D?"

Cyber D shook his head, "Nope."

Infectoid got up and turned to see the three generals looking down at him. Infectoid looked at them, "I didn't do shit!"

Cyber D looked around, "And then… who?"

"I did," he said, "With the help of Badass, or should I say Scorpio Badass?"

The generals turned around to see Scorpio Badass. They gasped as they looked at him and then turned to see a disgusting creature. A big purple Garchomp with Drapion claws at the end of his arms and armor across his shoulders, chest and face. He also has a pair of Drapion jaws within his stomach. Also carried a sword fashioned out of Garchomp claws, which can poison pretty much anything that it touches.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Master Stryker.

Suddenly, the blue tube in the virus began to glow as the viruses turned toward him, "Meet… Commander Machdrap!"

"Commander Machdrap?" asked Cyber D, looking at him.

Machdrap smiled as he looked at him. The crystallized general was not happy as he turned to the tube. Emperor Nejirous was content as he spoke from the tube, "I summoned Machdrap. He infected more of the computers in Kanto and nearly crashed them. That's why he's so powerful. So, as of today, Machdrap will be working with us in attacking the surface since he's so powerful in attacking the Kanto computers!"

Master Stryker dropped his sword and nightcap as he looked at the ferocious tube, "But, sir! I was the first to attack Hoenn! I developed the bomb that destroyed Mossdeep Space Center! You're trying to tell me that I am demoted."

"He outranks you," said Nejirous, "Besides, if we need to deal with those Poke Rangers, Machdrap is very good at what he does."

Machdrap turned toward Master Stryker, "Relax, Stryker. I will do all I can to help your plans. With my expertise on technology, what can go wrong?"

"A lot of things," muttered Cyber D.

* * *

Back at the hotel, the sun was rising. Felix was wrapped up in bandages and Ray was working on extracting the poison from his blood stream. As he worked on him in the penthouse, Darren opened the door to see the medical stuff and things that were coming from his body.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Darren.

"Yeah, it was poison. He was lucky he was wearing his ranger suit," said Ray, "I checked the toxicity level of this poison. It was above the danger level. He would've died in five seconds."

Darren turned toward Felix. Felix waved his hand as Darren waved back. Ray looked at him, "Well, if all goes well, you could be on your feet in an hour or two."

The two rangers left Felix to recover and headed for the main room. Ray threw out the latex gloves and turned to see Professor Shinya on the screen with Magbomb on the other end. The other four rangers stood there as Shinya looked at them.

"What happened last night?" he asked.

"Simple," said Darren, "A lot of Pokemon and people died from Neji Soldiers. Felix got critically hit in the stomach by the monster we were looking for. His name is Scorpio Badass and he said that a new commander was taking over the system."

Tara nodded as she turned toward the computer screen, "Does that mean there would be an upgrade?"

"Yep," said Magbomb, "It was like when Barabas was sent down to attack you guys. I believe that the leader of the virus has sent a general to defeat you."

"Which means only one thing," said Darren. The other rangers turned toward him as he sat down, "We need to step it up, don't we?"

"Yes. Whoever was it that commenced the attack is very psychopathic, crazy, and intelligent! However, we can not let our guard down. He committed destruction to 20,000 people and the death toll is still rising. The Pokemon are critically wounded. We must make sure he pays for this. After all, it's not just a computer war online. This is real war now! The previous stuff we faced were practically babyish compared to what happened now," said Shinya.

The rangers nodded as they looked at the communications turned off. However, they looked up to see Felix. He was walking around, trying to recover, "That was a heavy hit. I never felt that much pain in my life. So, what was that about?"

"Well, due to the fact that the virus has already done devastating damage to the island, Shinya said that now we're on battle stations. In addition to that," said Ray, "Shinya and Magbomb both agree that because of our existence, they sent a general to eliminate PNET… permanently."

"So, I guess we declare war?" asked Felix.

Angela nodded, "Yeah. Even though we were already at war with them from the very beginning; however, after tonight, they aren't playing anymore games. Someone committed widespread death of 20,000 people on this island."

Felix nodded, "Right. However, I'm kind of mad that I was beat down like that."

Tara sighed as he looked at Felix, "Relax, it happens to everybody who wore that color."

"It may be fine to you, but not to me!" yelled Felix.

He kicked the door to the bedroom open, nearly breaking a vase. He reached for the Astro Morpher in his pocket, "I need some time to think before I go through anymore fighting! I have a bad feeling that I could be dead the next time. See you later!"

"FELIX!" yelled the rangers. But, it was too late. Felix already left for the elevator. Tara sighed as she looked at him. Darren started to run toward the elevator, but Ray pulled him back, "Hold on… let him think it over."

"Yeah," said Angela, "He's still in shock."

"Yeah, Darren, sooner or later he will come back. It happened to Ray," said Tara. Ray snickered a little bit and Darren rolled his eyes.

"Don't you guys understand that right now we need a miracle? We don't have time to replace anybody right now," said Darren, "Beating himself up because of a fatal accident is not going to make things better, it's going to make things worse, for everybody!"

No sooner he said that he rushed out the door. The rangers turned to each other as Tara looked around, "Well, right now. There's no need to search. We might as well wait."

The rangers nodded as they sat on the couch. Ray nodded as he went to Felix's room to clean up the medical mess. Angela went to do her nails and Tara sat down to watch TV as the rain was getting torrential outside. However, they did here something knock.

"What was that?" asked Tara.

"I don't know," said Angela.

Ray walked out of Felix's bedroom and headed to the front door. As he opened the door, a Drapion-hybrid appeared.

"What the hell?" yelled the rangers.

Ray jumped up and landed next to the two rangers. He looked at Angela and Tara as they stretched out their hands: blue, yellow, and pink lights appeared as their Astro Blasters appeared. Three blue beams shot the creature. The creature fell and landed on the ground. Quickly, Ray took out his scanner. He went to scan the monster. It was dead, but something else.

"What is it?" asked Angela, "We killed it."

"Yeah," said Ray, gulped, "But, he was also human."

"Human?" yelled the rangers.

Ray nodded, "This poison that Scorpio Badass possibly had something to do with it. I'm so happy I extracted it before Felix got it. He would've been a Drapion!"

The rangers nodded. Tara looked at them, "That means… we gotta warn Felix and Darren!"

* * *

Outside, the two rangers were sitting in the forest with the torrential rain crashing down on them.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Felix, "We're fighting stronger creatures now?"

"Well, no one said fighting viruses were easy," said Darren.

"I know," said Felix, throwing a rock into the pond. Darren sighed as he patted his shoulder, "Come."

"What?" asked Felix.

"Get up. We're going to box," said Darren.

Felix was shocked as he looked at Darren. Felix was a little bit surprised he actually said that. The two of them stood as the rain got worse. Felix and Darren started their boxing training. Darren had a great point. In order to be a successful fighter, Felix may need boxer vision. It was a way for Felix to get stronger, more agile and have more stamina to battle.

After all, he learned that from before…

* * *

_Flashback…_

_Setting: Two days before Jack left for Sinnoh…_

_Jack Farrell, the original ranger that was there headed outside his house in Slateport City, where he saw Darren outside with a grin._

"_So," said Jack, "What brings you here?"_

"_Can you teach me how to box? I heard you were a boxer when you were a ranger," said Darren, "It may help me."_

_Jack nodded as he looked at him, "Okay."_

_There was a local gym nearby Jack's house. Inside there was an octagon ring. There, Darren was training with his fists. _

"_Harder with the punches!" yelled Jack._

_Each thrust caused a major impact to the black pads that Jack had. Jack nodded as he looked at him. He then let the pads go, "Now, try to attack my face."_

_Darren threw a left and Jack dodged it, and then the opposite with the other fist as it came across his face. Quickly, Darren threw a dangerous punch at Jack's face. Jack yelled as he landed on the mat. He carefully got up and looked at him._

"_You are definitely a good boxer," he said smiling._

_End Flashback…_

* * *

As Felix went to punch Darren, Darren blocked it and punched Darren in the stomach. However, Felix used an uppercut. It smacked Darren upward as he landed on the ground. Felix stood there as Darren carefully got up and then landed on the ground. Felix watched as he carefully struggled to get up. He checked his teeth, "Teeth are in place… not bad."

Felix smiled as he shook hands with Darren. Darren sighed as he looked at the rain that was coming down, "So, I think you are ready to fight Scorpio Badass, what about it?"

Suddenly, the rangers turned around as they heard the sounds of disgusting Drapion hybrids. The rangers stood back to back as a ring of them appeared.

"No way," said Felix, "What is this, an invasion?"

Suddenly, from the sky three beams of energy came down next to them with Ray, Angela, and Tara materializing from those beams.

"We're taking you guys out," said Ray as the five rangers teleported out of the circle. They teleported on top of a huge mountain where they saw Professor Shinya, looking at what was going on.

"Shinya," said Felix, "What brings you here?"

Shinya chuckled, "I heard you were getting a couple of pointers. Do you feel okay?"

Felix nodded as he looked at Darren, "Better than ever."

"Okay," said Shinya, "Down there, the Drapion-hybrids are actually humans. Scorpio Badass killed the humans and turned them into his drones. So, our objective is to destroy Scorpio Badass because he contains the antidote. We can then bury our dead later."

"You mean they are actually dead?" asked Felix, "Why don't we just shoot them down."

"Because I think it would not be wise to do that. We found out that the Drapion hybrids can revive themselves," said Shinya.

Darren sighed, "Well, at least we know who did this. Did we?"

"No," said Shinya, "We still don't know. But, it has to deal with a Drapion monster."

Suddenly, Shinya reached into his pocket. He grabbed his white notebook and opened it. The rangers looked over to see it was Tara's father looking at the rangers.

"Hey, just letting you know that there's another reaction. Scorpio Badass and his Drapion friends are at the coast. They're at the Dewford Gym keeping Brawly hostage with the teenagers that train with him," said Hank, "Also, we found the general. Commander Machdrap, ring a bell?"

Shinya looked up as he saw the sky and then at the rangers, "It makes perfect sense."

"What makes perfect sense?" asked Felix.

"A few years ago, we had a virus that infected the Kanto system. The Kanto system crashed and then it went to Verger and crashed their systems. Then the other regions and when it came to Hoenn. It made a dead stop here. So, while the other regions are developing new systems to protect themselves, we are stuck with him. He's a virus himself. And he will do anything to destroy, infect, or better yet, kill to get what he wants. He is working for Nejirous, he will be a big problem for all of us. Speaking of which, Felix...," said Shinya.

Felix looked at him as Shinya took out a black case from his pocket, "Keep this on you at all times. Open the case."

Felix looked at Shinya as he opened the case. He gasped to see a small red device similar to his Astro Morpher. However, it was red with a golden top and it could be used as a brace. Shinya wrapped it on Felix's right hand and pressed the golden top. It slid down releasing three numbers: 01, 02, and 03.

"What is that?" asked Tara.

"The Astro Battlizer," said Shinya.

"WHAT?" yelled Tara, throwing Felix's morpher to him, "No! No, he's not ready for an upgrade!"

Shinya sighed, ignoring her comments, "Alright… Code 01 is the only thing you can use right now. It has the power to use Fire Punch and Blaze Kick. It is a really powerful tool. Code 02 is almost done, nothing special. And 03 is what Tara mentioned. But, it's a surprise. We're not going to install it unless we know that you have full potential in your power."

"Alright," said Felix, slapping on his Astro Morpher "Rangers, let's go!"

"Right," yelled the rangers, "Install, Poke Rangers!"

_**3-3-5! INSTALL**_

_(Commercial Break)_

* * *

The Space Rangers started heading toward the gym, which stood there on high hopes of being saved. They opened the doors and went through the dark corridors.

"Alright," said Felix, "Down this way!"

The rangers nodded as they followed him down the stairs. However, there was laughter behind him. The rangers turned around as they saw the Drapion-hybrids and Scorpio Badass in front.

"You want to rescue Brawly, you got to go through me," he said laughing.

Felix groaned, "Rangers, deal with them."

Tara nodded, "Rangers, let's go!"

The other rangers nodded as they fought the scorpion creatures. Felix quickly was on a run to get Brawly and the other rangers. As he reached the battlefield, he noticed the teenagers and Brawly tied up on the bleachers.

"Are you okay?" yelled Felix.

"Yeah," said Brawly, "But, don't come any further. It's a trap!"

Suddenly, there was a sign of laughter as Felix turned around. He looked at the stadium and then at the battlefield, "Alright, who's there?"

He turned around to see Machdrap with his sword pointed toward him, "Nice to meet you. So, you must be the leader of the Poke Rangers. I'm Commander Machdrap, the tactical commander of the Neji Virus. I was the one that was sent by our supreme commander to take you down, permanently."

"Then, let's fight," said Felix.

The two warriors stood together in the battle field. Both were circling around as they looked at each other. The Drapion general jumped up as Felix jumped up to attack. He landed on the ground and looked at him.

"You are pretty pathetic," said Machdrap, "Signal Beam!"

Felix felt the powerful damage. Felix collapsed on the floor and got back up a little bit, "Come on," said Felix to himself.

"Talking to yourself is not a great way to continue the action. Fight me! Or are you afraid?" he said, laughing, "It must've been that Badass… he was great when I upgraded him," he said.

"You upgraded that disgusting beast?" asked Felix, "No wonder I felt sick to my stomach!"

Machdrap started charging at Felix. Felix yelled as he felt the powerful speed slashes from his powerful attacks. He yelled as he fell down and landed on the battlefield. Brawly was watching intently as he looked at him, "Come on, Red!"

Felix got up and fell down on his knees. He then turned to see Scorpio Badass out the door with the other four rangers. They turned to see Felix on the ground.

"Red!" yelled Darren, "Come on! You can stand up to him!"

Ray nodded as he punched Scorpio Badass in the face. The monster slashed him across and he landed on the ground, "Yeah, Red. We believe in you."

"Don't give up!" said Tara, "Psychic Pistol!"

She released a pink beam at the monster. The monster yelled as it fell down. Angela nodded as she got up, "Yeah, we'll still stand by you!"

Felix nodded as he looked up at him. He looked at him, "What you did today… was totally unforgivable! How dare you kill so many innocent people for your gain? You'll pay for this you sick bastard!"

He grabbed Machdrap and teleported him out of the gym. Outside, the two of them appeared on the beach where Machdrap took out his sword, "Let's go!"

Felix nodded, "Astro Battlizer!"

He reached his right hand out and in a flash of red light, his Battlizer appeared. He pressed the golden button, revealing the three numbers. The general yelled as he went to attack. Felix jumped up and he pressed the 01 button. His right foot began to go on fire.

"Code 01: Blaze Kick!"

He smacked Machdrap in the face with his foot and then Felix's left fist began to go on fire.

"Code 02: Fire Punch!" yelled Felix, smacking him in the face. Machdrap yelled as he fell down and landed on the rough sand.

"Give up?" asked Felix.

Machdrap smacked his fist on the desert as he looked at him, "I hope you're happy Red Ranger. I'm going to let Scorpio Badass defeat you and my Drapion-hybrids too!"

He disappeared into thin air. Felix nodded as he looked at him, "Just like Cyber D. I swear," he said.

Suddenly, he turned to see the four rangers running with the teenagers and Brawly behind them. The Drapion drones were grabbing the four rangers by the neck as they tried to poison them. Scorpio Badass laughed as he turned to Felix, "So, Red Ranger. Want to battle again?"

"Yep," said Felix, as he struck his hands up.

Scorpio Badass started running toward him when Felix jumped up pressing the Code 01 button on the Battlizer again.

"Fire Punch!"

He punched Scorpio Badass in the face.

"Blaze Kick!"

He kicked Scorpio Badass in the stomach. The monster yelled as he was nearly over. Felix's fist was still glowing red as he went for the finisher.

"Sky Uppercut!"

He punched him upward, causing the monster to fall down and land on the sand. He was literally disabled as Felix looked at him. The Drapion drones turned to dead people as the rangers ran over to Felix.

"You did it!" said Darren.

"Great job," said Tara.

"Thanks," said Felix, "So, Battlizers have this power?"

"Yep," said Tara, "I used to have one. That's why I was a bit anxious when it was introduced."

Suddenly, Infectoid materialized from the sky and started biting the monster.

"Gigantic Virus Infection!" yelled Infectoid as he made the monster grow giant size.

Felix sighed as he turned to the Astro Morpher, pressing 541 and then the enter key, "Starship Fusion!"

The Kyogre MegaShip started heading down toward Earth as Magbomb sat down on the bridge.

"Initiating Astro Megazord sequence," said Magbomb as he pressed the three digit code, "**5-4-1! INSTALL!"**

The Kyogre's head began to flip toward the front. The tail and the bottom half stretched downward. The tail transformed into two feet as it split in half. The fins of Kyogre folded down, making the arms of the Megazord. The shuttle transformed into the head of the Megazord, heading toward the ship. The shuttle head attached to the Megazord. The rangers teleported to the cockpit.

"Astro Megazord, online!" yelled the rangers.

As Scorpio Badass went to hop on the ground, acting like a boxer, the Astro Megazord struck its right hand out and started waving it, causing the beast to come over there. As it went for a right punch, the Megazord ducked every single move that was made.

"This is quite easy," said Felix, as he moved the joystick around.

When the monster then went to lift the Megazord, Felix thrust the right hand forward, pushing the monster back. The Astro Megazord started punching it deliberately. And with one straight punch, the monster yelled as it fell down on the ground, smacking his head into an acre of trees.

"Now," said Felix, "Astro Megazord Saber!"

The golden saber materialized and it was held by the Astro Megazord. Scorpio Badass turned around as his saber began to glow. The monster yelled as the Astro Megazord began to charge.

"It's game over for you!" said Felix, "Digital Deletion!"

The sword went across the creature's chest. Instantly, Scorpio Badass yelled as it exploded into a million pieces. The rangers jumped for joy as another beast was finished.

* * *

Later that day, the rangers helped bury the dead and heal the wounded and that night, the rangers helped the Dewford survivors as they made paper boats with candles. The rangers watched as a lot of them headed north.

"It was sad to see what happened," said Tara, "I feel so sorry that this happened."

"What could we do to prevent it?" asked Darren, "We didn't know Machdrap till now?"

"So, he's now calling the shots," said Ray, "Things are going to be a bit different."

Angela nodded, "But, no matter what the cost. We will be ready to face him someday. I think some proved that already."

Felix nodded as he looked at them, "Yeah. I agree. We need to step it up, guys. Who knows what could happen next?"

* * *

Meanwhile, underground at PNET headquarters, Prof. Shinya was eating his dinner as he looked at what was going on.

"At least the Dewford Island civilians will still have a place to live," he said, drinking coffee.

Suddenly, the door suddenly opened up as he looked up. It was Hank, Tara's father and his assistant.

"Yes?" asked Prof. Shinya.

"We have it in space… and it's ready to go," said Hank.

"I really do not want to call them at this time. I'll call them tomorrow morning. They just went through a tough battle between a Scorpion and their lives," said Shinya.

In space, underneath the Kyogre MegaShip, something big was underneath them. The question was, what was it?

* * *

_**Felix: Battlizers, I love them. What's number 03?**_

_**Tara: Don't press it yet. Shinya's not done!  
Felix: Aww… Anyway, next chapter!  
**_

**Shinya: This is your new ship! Isn't it neat?**

**Felix: Yeah, but what's the problem?**

**Shinya: I need the program. And Professor Birch has it. Can you go on a mission to get it back?**

**Brendan: I'll go to help you.**

**Felix: Sure.**

**Tara: Oh my!**

**Ray: Two of them?**

**Darren: FELIX!!!!  
****  
Angela: Where the hell are you?**

**Felix: Delta Megazord, let's go! **

**Poke Rangers in Space: The Dewford Island Getaway**

**Chapter 20: Mission 3- The Delta Discovery**

_**Install, Delta Megazord!**_

* * *

A/N: Every time I write a Felix chapter, it seems that I have to put myself into his shoes. Example, Chapter 8 and 13 were pretty great chapters. After all, he is technically the MAIN protagonist of this whole entire season. Okay, review! Please!!!!!!


	20. Mission 3: The Delta Discovery

A/N: So, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! By the way, this is a perfect way to celebrate the **250****th** episode of the Poke Rangers Hoenn saga. So, I hope you read it! It's a real treat.

* * *

Inside the virus, there was a lot of… grunting. This monster was wrapped up in chains as flashing lights occurred. Machdrap laughed as he saw the new creation of the Neji Virus. It was a Feraligatr creature that was black and gold with red evil eyes and silver teeth that can basically destroy everything.

"Machdrap!" yelled Aquafina as she walked toward him, "What the hell do you think you are doing? My Gatrzilla is not ready to be handled by you!"

"I love it when you get angry," he said.

"Oh, suck it," she said.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Look at this, my darling."

Aquafina turned around to Gatrzilla. Instantly, it divided into two heads. She was astonished as she looked at him, "Are you insane?"

Meanwhile, back in space, the rangers were sitting in the shuttle as they headed over to the Kyogre MegaShip.

"Why are we going back home for a couple of hours?" asked Ray, "Can we have one day when we don't go back?"

Felix looked at him, "Look, Shinya told me to get you guys up and dressed. He said he had a surprise for all of us."

"Well, we should know Shinya and my dad by now. They probably invented something in order to keep the defense high to destroy this virus," said Tara.

"But, why do we have to go to the MegaShip? We do have things such as teleportation," said Angela, looking at her.

As the shuttle reached the atmosphere, it circled around the orbit. The rangers gasped as they saw what it was.

"What's that underneath the Kyogre MegaShip?" asked Felix.

"Must be a space dock of some kind," said Ray.

"I know that? But, why the hell is there a massive Lugia inside?" asked Felix.

The rangers turned around. He was right. Underneath the Kyogre MegaShip, there was a metallic Lugia that stood there, ready to go. It was shiny silver with black ends. It was obvious that it was off line.

"Prepare to dock," said Felix.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evily)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(The shuttle flies out of the Kyogre Megaship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 20: Mission 3: The Delta Discovery

_Footage from:_

_Power Rangers in Space #11: The Delta Discovery_

_Denji Sentai Megaranger #20: We're Counting on You! New Robo DeltaMega_

* * *

The shuttle docked into the MegaShip cockpit and the rangers walked into the shuttle bay doors. As they headed over to the elevator, they noticed more PNET technicians working on the ship as they got into the elevator, they reached the bridge where Shinya and Magbomb were discussing about the new ship.

"So," said Felix, "What's going on? Why is there a Lugia underneath?"

"Well," said Shinya, "I read your report on Commander Machdrap and his last battle. Lucky me! The construction was almost complete and it will be done in time. Rangers, behold the Lugia MegaShip. This MegaShip is only controlled by Felix's Battlizer."

"Lucky," said Tara, looking at him, "Does it turn into a Megazord too?"

"Yes, the Delta Megazord," said Shinya.

The rangers cheered. However, Shinya looked at them, "However, we need one more thing. We need the installation disk to start the computer programming for it and only one person I know has it."

"Who?" asked Felix.

"Professor Birch has it," said Shinya, "I have asked to give me the program. However, his son Brendan needs to be found. He was on Dewford Island the night that Machdrap attacked. He won't give up the program unless his son is back home in Littleroot Town."

"Why?" asked Felix.

"Because he said so," said Shinya, rolling his eyes. The other rangers nodded in response to the professor as they turned to see Brendan going to the bridge. The other rangers were in shock that the guy from the Top 4 of the Hoenn League was here.

"Brendan," said Shinya, "You should be down on Earth."

"I want to know why I need to be back home. I can take care of myself," said Brendan, angrily as he looked at the Professor, "Even though I'm on the road, I helped you build the Kyogre MegaShip's computer core! I know everything there is to know about a ship now. And I'm not going on another journey until my home is saved by those damn viruses!"

"Birch," said Felix, laughing, "Leave Hoenn to the five of us."

Brendan turned around and looked at Felix, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," said Felix, "We can take care of it."

"So, you're the captain of this vessel," said Brendan, "I heard you were just about to start your first journey in the region till you took this job. Well, if you can trash Megazords, you can carelessly train your Pokemon with care."

Felix clenched his fist and lifted him up. He threw Brendan on the floor and Brendan began to fight back. The two of them started wrestling on the floor of the bridge. The other four rangers watched as they started arguing. Suddenly, Darren released his Pokemon.

"Treecko, stop them!" yelled Darren.

Treecko popped out of his Poke Ball and he opened his mouth, releasing golden bullets. The two of them yelled in pain as they were hit by Bullet Seeds. Felix got up and looked at Darren. He was not happy about what he did.

"Can't you see we are fighting right now?" asked Felix.

"Now is not the time to do that. Just send him home so we can get the damn program!" yelled Darren, "Take the shuttle and get him home. The more you argue, the sooner the virus will attack. After all, we all witnessed their new general."

The other rangers nodded and even Brendan had to agree. Brendan stretched out his hand, "I'm sorry."

Felix nodded, "It's okay, I understand."

The five rangers walked toward the elevator. But, no sooner the doors opened, the alarm started to go off.

"What now?" asked Darren.

Magbomb looked at where Ray would usually sit. A big red DNA particle sat down in Dewford Island. The screen then changed to a big swamp right outside Granite Cave.

"Right outside Granite Cave there's a major disturbance," said Magbomb.

"Felix, take Brendan home," said Tara, "Rangers, we got to move."

The rangers nodded as they all split up to do their job. The red lights were flashing with intensity as Magbomb and Shinya sat down to observe. In the transporter room, Brendan stood on the teleporter pad as Felix programmed the coordinates. Felix jumped up on the pad next to him. In a flash of light, the rangers materialized in red and white light as they left the ship, heading down toward Littleroot Town. As they materialized, Brendan walked toward the lab with Felix close behind.

"Hopefully, he has the program that he kept secret for this new zord," said Felix.

Behind the trees, Machdrap gasped as he heard what was going on. He disappeared into nothing and teleported toward the virus headquarters. Emperor Nejirous laughed as he saw what was going on.

"Excellent, the rangers are going to be trapped!" he said.

"So, will the Birch family. I need a couple of soldiers over there," said Machdrap.

"Why?" asked Aquafina.

"Apparently, PNET made a new weapon because of my existence. I must destroy the Astro Megazord before the new weapon is made and the Birch family must be eliminated permanently," said Machdrap.

"Proceed," said Master Stryker and Emperor Nejirous. Master Stryker turned to the tube and both said, "Hey, that's my line!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the four rangers teleported down to Earth. They looked around to see the swamp and the Granite Cave, which was right next to the swampy area. The beach was right there as the rangers looked around.

"Everyone, search the area," said Darren.

The rangers nodded as they searched around. Angela went in one direction while Ray went in the other direction and Tara turned around to see where to go. Behind her, the sound of bubbling could be heard coming from the swamp. Gatrzilla was coming up from the water. Tara turned around and screamed as Gatrzilla started screaming. It smacked its tail across Tara's face, causing her to fall down. The monster hissed and roared as it went to bite her. However, it felt something push him down. Ray jumped kicked him on the side as the rangers stood together.

"Tara, are you okay?" asked Ray.

Tara nodded, "Yep."

Gatrzilla opened its mouth to release three golden beams. The rangers dodged it as five mega explosions occurred. The rangers jumped up and began to glow.

"Install!"

The rangers materialized into their uniforms. Gatrzilla knocked out every single ranger. When it attacked Ray, Ray yelled as he smacked on the grass with the monster biting his arm.

"Help!" yelled Ray, "He's trying to eat me and I can't move!"

Darren started running toward Gatrzilla. Its tail smacked Darren's face. Darren yelled as he landed on the ground. The tail wrapped around Darren's neck squeezing it. Quickly, the two girl rangers took out their weapons.

"Magnetic Stunner!" yelled Angela.

"Psychic Pistol!" yelled Tara.

Two beams of energy shot Gatrzilla in the back. Gatrzilla yelled as he flipped backwards and landed on the dirt. Away from them, Machdrap was watching, "Infectoid, now!"

Infectoid nodded as he went toward the creature. The rangers watched as it went to bite.

"We didn't kill it yet!" said Ray.

"Something's up," said Darren, "Remember Metal Giratina?"

Angela and Tara turned to him. Darren nodded as he turned around. He was never to mention that name again after that drastic event. As Infectoid bit the monster, he flew up.

"Gigantic Virus Infection!"

Gatrzilla started to unleash its full power. He began to grow enormous as he opened its mouth. A red beam came out of his mouth and the rangers ran as a big explosion appeared. The trees were literally destroyed. Darren turned around with the other rangers as they looked at the beast.

"Magbomb!" yelled Darren.

In the ship, Magbomb and Shinya were surprised as they saw Gatrzilla walking toward the rangers.

"This might be a trap," said Magbomb.

"Regardless, we got to go in," said Shinya.

He sat down in the captain's chair and pressed the red switch, "All decks to Battle Stations. Starship Fusion in progress!"

The Kyogre MegaShip lifted itself off space dock and its engines started to ignite. It flew down toward Earth at rapid speeds. Flames hit the ship as it entered the atmosphere. It floated in space and began to transform into the Astro Megazord. The shuttle installed on the head of the Megazord. It landed on the ground as the rangers entered the cockpit. Darren sat where Felix would've sat down as he looked at the conrols.

"Rangers, let's go!" said Darren.

The rangers nodded as they began their assault.

* * *

Littleroot Town…

Felix and Brendan headed toward Professor Birch's lab. It was still there, nestled in the woods. As Brendan reached for the golden knob, he pulled the door towards him, entering the lab. Inside Professor Birch was looking at them as he walked toward the two of them.

"Great," said Prof. Birch, "You're home."

"Home?" asked Brendan, "My home is on the verge of destruction! And you want me to leave?"

Prof. Birch turned around, "This region has faced so much trouble! I don't want you to get hurt. Now, go to Sinnoh like you said you would."

"I'm not going," said Brendan, "I'm not going! I'm fighting!"

Felix nodded as he looked at him, "I would agree. Let me have the disk, please."

"Well, then Shinya is not getting the installation disk for the Delta Megazord. My son will not die in battle," said Prof. Birch.

Astounded that Brendan heard what he said, Brendan stormed out of Birch's laboratory and headed straight on out toward the woods. Felix shook his head, "I hope you're happy."

"Felix, Brendan is my son. All I want is the best for him. I want him to travel other regions and get away from here until all the problems with this virus are gone!" said Birch.

Felix turned around toward Birch, "Okay, so he traveled around Hoenn and won the championship! If you want him to be a traveling trainer, just like the rest of the normal people, then so be it. But, he wants to help save our planet. The world needs people! We can't just run away and watch."

"Felix, I don't care. You are not getting that disk until Brendan leaves," said Birch.

Felix laughed as he looked at the Professor. He grabbed the wooden chair and threw it toward him. Felix then sat down and looked at him, "Then, I am going to watch you. I'm not leaving until PNET has the program for the Delta Megazord."

Birch turned to Felix as he went to do his lab studies, "You're very stubborn."

"I am sometimes," said Felix, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Dewford Island, things were getting a wee bit nasty. Gatrzilla used its tail on the Astro Megazord, lashing its tail out like a sword. The rangers yelled as they were being shaken up in the cockpit. However, as Gatrzilla went to strike, the Astro Megazord blocked and threw it over the Megazord's head, landing straight toward the buildings.

"Astro Megazord Saber," said Darren.

As the sword digitized, Ray noticed something from the scanner.

"I sense something glowing in that monster. Be careful when slicing it," said Ray.

"Got it," said Darren, "Digital Deletion!"

As the Astro Megazord swung the saber, the monster roared as it was slaughtered by the powerful saber. As it began to glow bright red, it then began to fall down.

"Is it gone?" asked Tara.

"Nope," said Ray, "I'm doing a scan… Oh my!"

"What?" asked Darren.

"Mitosis," said Ray, "When we slaughtered Gatrzilla, it activated its mitotic processes."

"Mitosis?" asked Tara.

"Cell division," said Angela, rolling her eyes, "Which means…"

The rangers turned around to see two Gatrzillas. However, this one was red and not the original color. The two of them started hissing as they began to charge. The rangers turned around as Darren hopped over to his station. The Lapras Buster materialized.

"TM15: Hyper Beam!" yelled Darren.

An amber blast hit the powerful creatures. The rangers watched as the two Gatrzillas started to open their mouths. Two powerful beams came out of it. One red beam came out and one black beam was unleashed. It combined into a big fat energy ball and it hit the Astro Megazord. The rangers yelled as they were being shaken. Inside on the bridge, Shinya was watching it as Magbomb tried to look at the tactical systems.

"Damage report," said Shinya.

"Shields are at 60 percent and holding. Electrical fire on Deck 15, Section 2," said Magbomb.

"Tech Crew, go to Deck 15," said Shinya, "Rangers, don't let your guard down."

"We're trying," said Tara, "They seem to be a bit tough. Ray, try finding a way to modify the weapons. Angela, scan for any weaknesses and Darren, try to hold them back until we get the other Megazord."

As she said that, both Gatrzillas bit on the Astro Megazord's arms. Sparks flew out like crazy as the rangers held on tight to their consoles.

"Come on Felix," yelled Tara.

* * *

As that was happening, Brendan was walking in the woods with the sun above them in the sky. It was a quiet day as he saw the beautiful Taillow pop out and fly over into the trees.

"It doesn't make sense," said Brendan as he kicked the stones toward the river that headed to the ocean, "I've gone to know that I should be doing what I need to be doing. I shouldn't be told what to do."

Suddenly, he turned around as he heard laughter. Brendan gasped as he saw Machdrap with a couple of soldiers.

"I know exactly how you feel," said Machdrap, "However, where is the program?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Brendan.

"The program for the new MegaShip that's up in space!" he said.

Brendan said nothing. Instead, he started running away. The purple soldiers were following him with Machdrap dashing past them. As he reached the lab, the purple soldiers started grabbing him.

"HELP!" yelled Brendan.

Suddenly, the glass doors busted open to reveal Felix and Professor Birch. Felix started running toward the soldiers. He jumped up and grabbed one of them. He threw it on the floor. He kicked one of them in the face and then cracked the neck of one of the purple soldiers. As that happened, Machdrap materialized and kicked Felix in the face. Felix yelled as he flew backwards, "Install!"

* * *

_(Commerical Break)_

Machdrap laughed as Professor Birch and his son were tied to a tree. With his laughter, he withdrew his sword and started poking them in the face, "Give up the program… or Brendan dies."

Prof. Birch turned toward Brendan. Brendan shook his head. Professor Birch was covered in sweat as he started to speak, "Fine."

"No!" yelled Brendan, "I won't allow that!"

He kicked Machdrap in the face and threw the soldiers down. He then punched Machdrap in the face again and swung his foot to go across. However, Machdrap used his tail and smashed his stomach with it. He yelled as he landed on the ground, struggling to get up.

"NO!" yelled Prof. Birch.

"First off, it was a flesh wound," said Machdrap, looking at him, "YOU ARE VERY STUPID TO BE FACING ME!"

Suddenly, he felt someone's foot hit him in the face. Machdrap turned around to see Felix, morphed and ready to fight.

"You sick bastard!" yelled Felix as he withdrew his Fire Saber. Machdrap laughed as he took out his sword, "Let's go!"

The swords clashed after each and every stroke. The swords touched their necks. Felix's was on Machdrap's and vice versa. Felix kicked him in the stomach and pulled out his Astro Blaster. As the trigger was pulled, Machdrap shifted over to the left and then up to land on him. Felix yelled as he was thrown on to the ground. Machdrap laughed as he threw his sword at Felix's body. As sparks flew out, the Fire Saber and the Astro Blaster landed on the ground. Machdrap laughed as he picked up the sword and pointed it toward Felix, "This is the end for you."

"The end?" asked Felix, "I don't think so!"

He jumped up and kicked Machdrap's head as he flipped toward a tree. He flew forward, using the tree for help. His Battlizer appeared on his left wrist.

"Code 01: Fire Punch!"

As his fist ignited in flames, Felix threw a punch with full force at Machdrap's face. Machdrap yelled as he landed on the ground, "This isn't over!"

He disappeared into the darkness. Felix sighed as he turned toward Brendan and the Professor.

"Are you two okay?" asked Felix.

"Yeah," said Prof. Birch, "Thanks."

Brendan smiled as he turned toward his father, "You got to give him the program. As you can see, the virus has gotten stronger."

As he said that, Felix's morpher went off, "What's wrong?" asked Felix as he answered his morpher.

"Felix, the Astro Megazord is taking a beating. Get back here now!" yelled Shinya.

"Got it," said Felix.

As Felix started to run away, Prof. Birch pulled him back. The Red Ranger turned around as he looked at him.

"Felix, you can use it," said Prof. Birch.

He took out a black case from his pocket. Inside the case, there was a silver disk.

"This is the start up disk for the Lugia MegaShip," said Birch, "I apologize for being stubborn."

"Now's not the time to apologize. And you shouldn't be apologizing to me," said Felix, "Install, Cyber Slider."

As he pressed 259 on the morpher, his red floating surfboard appeared. As he hopped on it, he increased speed, heading toward the space dock. The cyber pathway pushed him out into space. He materialized inside the Lugia MegaShip. Felix sighed as he walked around the transporter room.

* * *

"Okay," said Brendan, over the intercom, "Can you hear me? I'll guide you to the bridge of the Lugia MegaShip."

"Yeah," said Felix.

"Alright, the computer is on the bridge," said Brendan, "There should be an elevator to direct you right to it."

Felix looked around at the decks. It was pitch black as he only used his night vision to get to the elevator. The doors opened up and the lights kicked on. As Felix pressed the bridge button, the elevator went up. The doors opened up. There was a white light on top with five to six red seats on the bridge with consoles that were offline.

"I'm at the bridge. I must've been on Deck 2 of this ship," said Felix.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Gatrzillas were using their tails as they wrapped the Astro Megazord. The Astro Megazord was being lifted and thrown down like a Cabbage Patch Doll. The rangers screamed as sparks flew out of their consoles. Smoke came out of one of the wall systems. Inside the bridge, Magbomb gasped as he turned to Shinya.

"No shields. Hull breach on Deck 6 with force fields in place and with helm control offline, it's not a good sign. Weapons are disabled and all other systems are on overload," said Magbomb.

"Rangers," said Shinya, "You must try to hold them back even more. If we face another serious attack like this from these guys, we have no choice but to self-destruct the Megazord."

The rangers turned around in shock as Shinya said that on the intercom.

* * *

However, up in space, Felix looked around for something as Brendan finally got back to him.

"Okay," said Brendan, "In between the Helm and Navigation station, there is a green button that's flashing. Press it."

As Felix hopped over the captain's chair, he pressed the green button. There, two black slots appeared next to each other. One was on the left and one was on the right.

"Which slot?" asked Felix.

"BZZT… I don't… know," said Brendan, "But… BZZT… if you select the right one, the computer will turn on and you will have control. However, choose the wrong one… BZZT… and the destruct program begins."

"Okay," said Felix, "Which one?"

No response. Felix sighed as he slid it in the left one. Suddenly, the lights began to flash in multi-color lights. Felix yelled as he sat in the captain's chair, mortified that happened to him.

"NO!" yelled Felix, "I'm going to die!"

* * *

Outside, the Astro Megazord was getting a huge beating. The Astro Megazord was being stomped on by a couple of Gatrzillas.

"Felix!" yelled everybody that came from the inside of the ship.

* * *

Suddenly, the lights stopped flashing and it was dark again. Then, the main lights went online. The exterior lights appeared all over the Lugia MegaShip.

"Voice Activation for launch required," said the computer, "Verification must come from Felix Jefferson: Red Space Ranger."

Felix nodded as he took out his Battlizer, "LugiaMegaship, Install!"

Suddenly, the engines ignited from behind and the space dock split in three parts. As they left, the Lugia MegaShip turned around and launched directly toward Earth. Felix sat down as the ship began to enter the atmosphere.

"Install, Delta Megazord!" yelled Felix.

As it flew in the air, the Lugia MegaShip began to transform. The tail began to move forward and split into two legs. The feet moved down toward the bottom, becoming the feet and the legs connected to where the feet were attached too. The head of the MegaShip opened up as a face appeared. It landed on the planet in a large thump. The two arms struck out.

The other rangers in the Astro Megazord stood in shock as it stood on the ground. Gatrzilla gasped as it stood there. The rangers turned around to see Felix materialize into the smoky cockpit.

"Meet the Delta Megazord," said Felix.

"Amazing," said Darren.

Felix turned around, "Aeroblast!"

The fingers released high intense blue beams at the two Gatrzillas. The monsters snarled as they felt weakened by the attack. Suddenly, Ray saw the screens flash bright green.

"We can move and use our weapons!" said Ray.

The Astro Megazord stood up. The two Megazords stood ready with their weapons. The Delta Megazord's back began to glow dark blue as the fingers began to glow and the Lapras Buster began to charge up.

"Fire all! Hyper Beam and Dragon Pulse!" yelled Felix.

A golden and dark blue beam came out of both Megazords. The creatures yelled as they fell down and landed together. A major explosion appeared.

"We won!" yelled the rangers.

The two Megazords stood together on the sand, signaling the end of the battle.

* * *

The sun was setting as the rangers stood on top of Granite Cave. They turned to see Brendan, who was smiling away.

"Thank you for letting your father use the program," said Felix.

"Actually," said Brendan, "If it wasn't for your persuasion, the Astro Megazord would be totaled by now."

The rangers nodded and agreed to it.

"So," said Tara, smiling, "What will the virus have to do now? We got two Megazords and we will be able to defeat them! Yeah!"

Felix and Brendan shook hands as they looked at the two Megazords that were looking at the sunset. The rangers once again saved the day on their vacation. But, how long is it going to be before they actually can sit down and have a vacation. Well, you'll find out, coming soon…

* * *

_**Felix: The Delta Megazord! Awesome!  
Darren: When will it not listen to you?**_

_**Felix: What?**_

_**Darren: Next chapter talks about the whole thing!**_

**Felix: What the hell? Why isn't it not listening to me?!**

**Angela: The Delta Megazord is on a rampage!  
Tara: What do we have to do?**

**Ray: Uh, Shinya?**

**Shinya: Destroy the Delta Megazord!**

**Poke Rangers in Space: The Dewford Island Getaway**

**Chapter 21: Super Starship Fusion**

**Rangers: Astro Delta Megazord, online!**

A/N: So, I hope you are happy with this chapter. I hope you review… please? I would like suggestions on a new music video for next chapter… possibly.


	21. Super Starship Fusion

**Felix: **_Last time on Poke Rangers in Space…_

_We arrive at Dewford Island, where the vacation started off great. However, the Neji Virus was still at large as it sent Mad Dozer, who nearly destroyed the region with natural disasters and Lady Doomrak, who stole men for her own pleasure. However, we thought that this enemy was going to be easy. Unfortunately, it didn't really work that way. Commander Machdrap was summoned and turned a monster known as Badass to Scorpio Badass. I was given the Astro Battlizer and he used it on the creature. However, I was also given the power to summon their new ship: the Lugia MegaShip, which destroyed Gatrzilla and its clone. Now, what will happen since they have a major advantage over the virus? Apparently, the war with the virus has intensified greatly. Find out!_

* * *

Inside the virus, Machdrap was pacing as the other generals stood there in line. After what happened during the past couple of days, Machdrap decided he had to do something.

"So, as we know, the Lugia MegaShip does not act on its own," said Machdrap, "During the battle between the Gatrzillas, I analyzed the sound waves. It came from Felix."

"Felix controls that piece of contraption?" asked Cyber D, "Damn him!"

Machdrap nodded. He turned his head toward Aquafina, "Aquafina, is the energy device ready?"

"I already have given it to Graveance," she said, smiling.

Machdrap smiled as he turned toward Master Stryker. Master Stryker looked at him with suspicion as Machdrap laid his left hand on his right shoulder, "Stryker, with your permission, with the energy device, we can use the Lugia MegaShip as our ally to destroy the Kyogre MegaShip. Thus, the rangers will have no zords to use against our future monsters."

"Interesting," said Master Stryker, "Proceed at once!"

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evily)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(The shuttle flies out of the Kyogre Megaship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 21: Super Starship Fusion

_Footage from:_

_Power Rangers in Space #12: The Great Evilyzer_

_Denji Sentai Megaranger #21: Now! Life Gambling Super Gattai_

* * *

As the rangers sat down in their hotel room on a beautiful sunny day, Ray had a quite impressed look on his face as he went to open his laptop, "It's really amazing that your voice controls that ship."

Felix nodded, "Yep."

Tara giggled, "You know, Felix. Just like me and the other red rangers before you, that's a big responsibility."

"Responsibility?" asked Felix, as he put his feet up on the table, "Nah, it's a piece of cake. We can defeat the virus now with not one, but two zords! I feel so ecstatic."

"Shit," said Angela, "He may break into a song and dance soon."

Felix looked at her, "Don't start with me. What do you think this is, Glee?"

The Space Rangers turned toward Felix as he started to turn red. He gulped, "Sorry, I forgot you guys liked the TV show."

Tara nodded as she petted his head, "Yeah, its okay. We understand."

Angela giggled as she turned to Ray's laptop. She then looked up at Felix with a major question on her hands, "Hmm… however, I do have a question to ask."

"Shoot," said Felix, as he looked at the Yellow Ranger.

"What happens when you call on the Lugia MegaShip and then it doesn't respond to your voice?" asked Angela.

Felix looked at Angela and then turned to the other rangers, "Guys, relax. We're not going to lose."

"Talk about overconfidence," said Ray, looking at his laptop, "Oh, wow. Shinya's calling."

The rangers huddled around Ray's laptop. As Ray clicked on the program, Professor Shinya stood there, looking at them, "Rangers, we have a major problem on our hands. There's a monster in Dewford Island right now, looking at the city to attack. Please stop him."

Felix nodded as the rangers jumped up from the couch. They headed out toward the balcony. Nobody was around as they went to open their morphers.

"Install, Poke Rangers!" yelled the rangers.

As they pressed the three digit buttons, they digitized in their own suits and flipped off the balcony.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city, there was a Gengar like creature that was black with a face of the Spiritomb as it looked down on the city. He turned to Machdrap. Machdrap laughed as he walked over toward him, "I want you to revive any monster that these creeps destroyed. Please, do it!"

Graveance nodded as he stretched out his hands. He closed his eyes as red beams struck the concrete.

"Revive! Four monsters from the past! Destroy the Poke Rangers! No matter what they do, the virus will take over!" he said.

Down below, the Space Rangers looked to see a red beam coming from one of the buildings.

"Up there," said Felix.

The rangers nodded as they jumped up into the sky. They began to glow into their own ranger color. Instantly, they materialized on top of the building.

"Weird," said Tara, "The source was coming from right here."

"Where is he?" asked Felix, "It doesn't make…"

He then heard cynical laughing from the sky. The rangers looked at each other as they stood back to back in a circle.

"What was that?" asked Felix.

"What was that? You mean…," said Darren. Suddenly, Darren was thrown to the ground. Darren looked up in response with his mouth open, "No way."

The rangers turned around to see Wraith Rover, a Mightyena monster who was snarling as it went to attack. Darren held him back for as much as he could, but the monster threw him on the roof.

"Are you okay?" asked Felix.

"Am I okay?" asked Darren, "He's back to life!"

The rangers took out their weapons and combined them with their Astro Blasters. Five beams of multi-colored light shot Wraith Rover. It was a large black and purple bipedal Mightyena and Haunter combo. It had the face and arms of a Haunter, but is covered in black and purple fur. It had purple stuff mainly across the stomach. It also had a red moustache. Bottom half of the body was Mightyena, with a long tail that can act as a weapon in a pinch. He yelled as he fell down and landed on the roof floor.

"Weird," said Ray.

"Let's get out of here," said Felix, "We need to know why they are reviving."

As they started walking to the staircase, they stopped in shock to see two creatures in front of them. One was a Crawdaunt with Kingler like claws that were made of steel and black eyes that were sharp and keen. The other was a huge Roserade appeared with stripes of blue on both her arms and legs. It had a green bow with arrows made of vines and her blue and red roses were on her back. She had green vine-like hands.

"Rose Rader," said Angela.

"Crawdatron," said Felix.

Behind them, there were two more monsters. The two rangers looked to see that there was a Gardevoir monster with Houndoom horns and Spinarak style clothes and next to it was a monster that had four arms: two Croagunk arms and two Electivire arms, puffy Croagunk Cheeks, Electivire head and Purple skin and Black-and-Yellow striped fur.

"CroaVire," yelled Ray.

"Lady Doomrak," said Tara.

The rangers turned around as they were surrounded by monsters who were revived.

"We beat all these creatures before," said Ray, "I'm sure of it!"

* * *

Inside the virus…

Aquafina was watching the screen. She was amazed as she looked at the dreadful scene. She was glorified as she saw what was going on, "Yes! Chase after those five rangers! Defeat them!"

Machdrap giggled as he moved toward Aquafina, "I say we start the real show now. It can grow by itself!"

Aquafina nodded, "Graveance!"

Outside, the rangers were trying to make their first move. But, it was interrupted as they saw Graveance looking over them. They stood in shock as they turned to the other monsters. Graveance started shooting red beams at the island, causing more explosions to occur.

"You know what?" asked Felix, "Let's defeat these guys and then deal with this monster later!" said Felix.

"Right!" yelled the rangers as they put their Astro Blasters in their holsters, yet still keeping their weapons.

"Fire Saber!" yelled Felix.

He jumped up and slashed Crawdraton in the face.

"Shadow Lance!" yelled Darren.

Darren jumped up and slashed Wraith Rover in the chest.

"Magnetic Stunner!" said Angela.

Angela started shooting Rose Rader twenty times in the chest. After that, Tara got up with her Psychic Pistol.

"Psychic Pistol!" yelled Tara.

Pink beams shot Rose Rader in the chest. Finally, Ray went to jump up with his Aqua Axe.

"Aqua Axe!" yelled Ray.

He slaughtered CroaVire in the chest cavity as the five rangers watched the monsters fall… and then they got back up.

"Uh," said Felix, "We have a problem. These monsters won't die!"

Inside the space dock, there was a huge room full of controls and a mini screen. It's known as PNET Mission Control. Magbomb decided to control the area here instead of the MegaShip, "Shinya, we can't launch without the rangers. They are battling past creatures."

Down below, Shinya nodded as he looked at what was going on. However, he looked up and turned to Magbomb, "Wait a minute! Why the Astro Megazord? How's the Lugia MegaShip?"

Magbomb reached over toward the Lugia MegaShip controls. After pressing a button, a major diagram appeared. All the lights began to flash green with a big red OK. Magbomb turned toward the main console as he pressed the red button, "Shinya, Lugia MegaShip is ready to launch."

"Great," said Shinya on the intercom, "Felix, launch the Lugia MegaShip!"

Outside, the rangers were fighting hand to hand combat with the monsters. Felix jumped up as he was released from Crawdatron's grasp, "Understood! Lugia MegaShip! Install!"

The Kyogre MegaShip lifted itself above the spacedock and the spacedock split into three parts, giving leeway for the Lugia MegaShip. The Lugia MegaShip turned around and launched directly toward Earth.

"Alright," said Felix, "Install, Delta Megazord!"

As it flew in the air, the Lugia MegaShip began to transform. The tail began to move forward and split into two legs. The feet moved down toward the bottom, becoming the feet and the legs connected to where the feet were attached too. The head of the MegaShip opened up as a face appeared. It landed on the planet in a large thump. The two arms struck out.

"Okay," said Felix, "We're counting on you!"

Suddenly, Crawdatron started swinging its claws. Felix yelped as he ducked, missing the claw attacking him.

* * *

Inside the virus…

Master Stryker poked at Machdrap, "That was wrong!"

"Wrong?" asked Machdrap.

"Graveance is going to die now. That blasted Megazord has already destroyed the Gatrzilla Brothers," said Cyber D.

Machdrap turned around happily and started bursting out in pure laughter, "That's where you're wrong! Oh, Aquafina is that device ready?"

Aquafina nodded as she turned to the console, "We will not fail!"

Quickly, the base digitized from the computer network and was released into space, orbiting the planet.

"Is this is how you are going to do this? What are you doing anyway?" asked Nejirous.

"Since Felix controls the Delta Megazord, I'm going to alter the radio waves… causing the Megazord to be our ally as it destroys the whole island," said Machdrap, "Aquafina, lock on to the Delta Megazord and fire a disruptor beam."

"Right," said Aquafina, pressing a couple of buttons.

A purple wave came out of the ship and it penetrated the atmosphere with full force. The purple wave hit the Delta Megazord, causing it to stop moving. Down below, Felix was pinned to the wall as it stopped moving.

"Delta Megazord, respond!" yelled Felix, "Why aren't you responding to my directions?"

Suddenly, the Delta Megazord began to glow bright purple. It digitized into the Lugia MegaShip and it flew across the sky, heading toward the atmosphere. The monsters disappeared into nothing and Graveance laughed as he turned to the rangers.

"The Delta Megazord is ours!" he yelled.

Felix looked at him with confusion as it disappeared, "Yours? What are you talking about?"

Ray turned to him, "Something is wrong with this picture. Let's get back to the hotel."

* * *

Inside the virus, Master Stryker was looking at Machdrap evilly, "What were you thinking?"

"Well, now we control the Lugia MegaShip," said Machdrap, "It listens to us now!"

"Ooh," said Master Stryker, "Send the Lugia MegaShip to attack the region. It must destroy them. Everybody must die!"

"Right!" yelled Machdrap.

* * *

Down below on the surface, the Lugia MegaShip was hovering over the island of Dewford. The civilians looked up as the MegaShip started firing purple Psybeams at the ship. The buildings exploded all over the place as the civilians started running away from the ship. Every building had voices full of dying people as the rangers watched to see the ship hovering over.

"No way," said Felix.

Ray turned around, "Did you tell it to attack?"

"NO!" yelled Felix, "I didn't!"

The rangers turned around as Shinya's voice appeared on the computer screen, "Rangers, the virus sent a disruption array at the Delta Megazord. The Megazord is uncontrollable to Felix now."

"What?" asked Felix.

He punched the wall with full force and sat on the couch in anger, "I can't believe it!"

"Felix," said Ray, "You're over thinking the situation!"

Felix turned around toward Ray in total disgust, "ME!? I AM NOT OVER THINKING THIS!"

He stormed out of the hotel room. He walked down the stairs in an angry mood as he walked outside to see the Delta Megazord firing all over the place.

"Delta Megazord, stop!" yelled Felix.

The Megazord turned around and stretched out its right hand. Blue beams came out from it, causing Felix to roll to the left, dodging the explosion.

"Aren't you going to listen to me? Come on, STOP THIS!" he yelled.

Felix watched as he saw an Aeroblast attack come out from the Megazord. Felix yelled as he flew from the explosion. Debris was flying all over the place as he struggled to get up. He collapsed on the ground as he saw the other rangers coming to help.

"Are you okay?" asked Darren, picking him up.

"Felix," said Ray, "Are you okay?"

Felix nodded, "Yeah."

Tara knelt down as she looked at Felix, "Felix, Shinya had to inform the ambassador of Galactic Peace. Spencer and Shinya both came to an agreement. And you may not like this…"

Felix turned around, "What?"

Tara turned around, "Because of what's going on, we have been given DIRECT orders to destroy the Delta Megazord."

Felix stood there, shocked, "No… please, we can't do this!"

Angela turned toward Felix, "Felix, we don't have a choice! Our own weapon is being used against us!"

Felix nodded as he looked at them, "I can't believe we have to do this."

Ray nodded, "Well, we have no choice right now."

The rangers nodded as they turned to see the Delta Megazord destroying more buildings by the second. People started running away into the life boats again. Felix nodded, "Let's go!"

"Install, Poke Rangers!" yelled the others.

The five rangers transformed into their digital suits, "Magbomb, launch the Kyogre MegaShip!"

The Kyogre MegaShip flew down toward the Earth's surface. Felix pressed 541 on the Astro Morpher, "Starship Fusion!"

The Kyogre's head began to flip toward the front. The tail and the bottom half stretched downward. The tail transformed into two feet as it split in half. The fins of Kyogre folded down, making the arms of the Megazord. The shuttle transformed into the head of the Megazord, heading toward the ship. The shuttle head attached to the Megazord.

"Astro Megazord, installation complete!" yelled the rangers.

The Astro Megazord landed on the ground, eyeing the Delta Megazord. The Delta Megazord walked toward the Astro Megazord and started punching and kicking the robot. The rangers yelled as they were being shaken up by the powerful robot.

"STOP!" yelled Felix, "I COMMAND YOU!"

Suddenly, the Delta Megazord stood there, staring at the Astro Megazord. Darren turned around as he looked at it, "I guess you got him to stop."

Ray turned around as he looked at Darren, "Then, how come he aimed his right arm at us?"

The rangers turned to the screen to see the Delta Megazord, ready to aim its beams.

"All decks, brace for a big shower of beams!" said Felix.

Suddenly, beams of Aeroblast and Hyper Beam came out of the Delta Megazord's body. The Astro Megazord suffered heavy damage. The cockpits exploded all over the place and inside, Magbomb was hanging on to the bridge consoles, having the time of his life.

"This is not good," said Magbomb, "Just give up and destroy the Delta Megazord!"

"No way," said Felix.

"We can build another one!" said Magbomb, "PNET has plenty of money!"

"The original always works best!" said Felix.

Magbomb grumbled as he smacked his fist on to the console. The red lights were flashing around him as he looked at the screen. It went blank. Magbomb started to fix the screen when suddenly he saw something really great, "Why didn't I think of that? That was something that… Wait a minute, THAT'S IT!"

He went to where Felix would usually sit on the bridge and pressed the intercom button, "Rangers, get me Shinya now! I have the greatest idea ever!"

* * *

Underneath the Space Center, which was under construction from the attack, Shinya sat in the PNET office with the computer. It was Magbomb on the screen.

"Why haven't you demolished it yet?" asked Shinya.

"Well," said Magbomb, "Why do it? I accidentally pressed something and hacked into your secret files. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

A picture appeared on Shinya's screen. Shinya shook his head, "No… NO NO NO! I won't do it!"

"Do what?" asked Felix on the intercom.

Suddenly, everybody from the PNET staff walked in and looking at Shinya. The people were very angry. One of them was Hank as he walked toward the front of the crowd.

"Professor, we have no choice. If we want to save the Delta Megazord, we must combine both Megazords as one!" said Hank.

"No! I won't do it!" said Shinya.

"Wait a minute?" asked Ray, "We can combine with the Delta Megazord? Let's do it!"

"No!" said Shinya.

"Why not?" asked Magbomb on the intercom.

"Very simple, there's a 99 percent chance that the Astro Megazord will be under virus control if we do it. There's a 1 percent chance of it working," said Shinya, "Especially, since the virus used an energy wave on it to control it."

"Those morons stole my Megazord?" asked Felix.

"Calm down," said Darren, on the intercom.

Ray cleared his throat on the intercom, "Well, I have an idea."

Back in the cockpit, Ray turned around to Tara, "Hey, see if you can analyze the strength of the wavelengths."

Tara nodded as she looked at the wavelengths. She got the frequency and turned toward Ray, "We need to modify a disruptor beam that is higher than 20219.2 megahertz!"

"What's the wavelength of our Lapras Buster?" asked Ray.

"17102.3 megahertz," said Tara, "We may have to divert all power to the Lapras Buster. After that, we have five seconds to control it and combine the Megazords together. It's worth a shot."

"Alright," said Felix, "Diverting power."

Suddenly, lights shut off all around the MegaShip and the shield power was diverted into the Lapras Buster. Darren turned around, "We only have one shot. We have no shields."

"Do what you can," said Felix, "And if we die, so be it."

Darren nodded as he aimed at the Delta Megazord, "Signal Beam!"

A rainbow beam came out of the Lapras Buster. The Delta Megazord was being electrocuted by the green barrier surrounding it. Down below, Machdrap was on his communicator, "Aquafina, increase the wave!"

Suddenly, the barrier intensified, causing no effect to it. Felix turned around, "More power, Ray."

"I'm giving it all I can," said Ray.

The Lapras Buster intensified its beams as the Delta Megazord was being affected greatly by the energy wave.

Inside the virus, Aquafina tried to increase the power. However, the power level was at its maximum. Master Stryker and Cyber D watched as the console exploded into pieces with Aquafina on the ground, "Machdrap, we're overheating."

"Keep firing!" yelled Machdrap.

As the wave intensified even more, the Lapras Buster started firing stronger beams at it. The red lights are flickering all over the Megazord now as the rangers turned around, "We're overheating our circuits!"

Suddenly, the waves diminished and the Delta Megazord stood there. Machdrap turned to the communicator, "Fire another energy wave before Felix can control it!"

Ray turned around, "Now."

Felix pressed a couple of buttons and his console switched to a different keyboard. Felix inserted the Astro Battlizer into the console. Tara turned around, "They are about to fire again!"

"Super Starship Fusion, commence!" yelled Felix.

Suddenly, the Delta Megazord's eyes lit up as it started to launch into space. Machdrap watched as the Astro Megazord followed. They both turned into ships at first.

"Super Starship Fusion, Astro Delta Megazord!" yelled the rangers, "Install!"

The Astro Megazord was formed up in the sky and pieces of the Delta Megazord began to go toward them. The back of the Lugia MegaShip attached to the back of the Astro Megazord. The legs of the Delta Megazord extended as it attached to the Astro Megazord's legs, almost like a boot for both of them. The chest attached underneath the Kyogre's face with the arms on top of the Astro Megazord's arms. However, its hands that had nozzles on it connected to the top of the head. The Lugia head was placed on top of the shuttle helmet. The rangers hung on as they felt great tension between both Megazords. However, the disruptor signal has been destroyed, giving Felix control of the whole.

"Astro Delta Megazord, installation complete!" yelled the Rangers.

Magbomb was inside the bridge jumping for joy, "Yay!"

As the Astro Delta Megazord landed on Earth, the five monsters appeared again.

"Ice Beam attack!" yelled Felix.

From its fingers, the ice beams started coming out and shooting them. The creatures began to fall down and explode, but they stood up one more time.

"No… way," said Darren.

"Got an idea?" asked Ray.

"Well," said Tara, looking at her scanner, "The reason why we can't defeat them is because they are all linked to a monster…"

"Which one? There are five of them!" said Angela.

"The one that's not revived, that ghostly like creature behind them!" said Tara. The rangers looked up to see a Graveance as he shot two red beams from his mouth. The rangers took a light beating as it felt the powerful attack.

"Now, how do we destroy him?" asked Ray.

Felix nodded as he saw a list of controls. He saw a red button on the middle of the console.

"Perfect! Bullet Punch!" yelled Felix.

As he pressed the red button on the console, the two fists detached and it went up into space. It then came down in a high speed roar, bypassing the creatures. Graveance watched as the fists went through him. He roared as he began to glow yellow.

"No… way," he said, as he fell down. He exploded into a million pieces and the revived monsters disappeared.

"That ends today's adventure," said Felix.

The Astro Delta Megazord stood there proud, thus ending the battle. Magbomb was relieved as he fell on the floor, "Thank you!"

Outside, Machdrap shook his head as he turned to the rangers, "Oh, you rangers think you can beat a high class Commander? Well, we'll see what happens when you die! I am a bit more powerful than you think!"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Poke Rangers in Space Music Video Parody 2**

**Sung by: **Tara Marie Chaiera feat. Felix Jefferson

**Title: **Promiscuous Girl… parodied Credits go to: MadTV.

**NOTE: **This song is a bit raunchy and very, very **EXPLICIT! **

**VIEWER DISCRETION IS STRICTLY ADVISED **

(The street lights were lighting up the streets of Slateport City as Tara was walking toward a night club. There, she ran into Felix)

**Tara: **Did I mean to do that?

**Felix: **Yep.

**Tara: **I guess so.

**Felix: **Can we talk?

**Tara: **What's wrong?

**Felix: **Something happened last night with us… and it's not good.

**Tara: **What do you mean?

(Music starts. People are dancing at a discotech as Felix starts walking around, saying some stuff)

**Felix:**

_**Been waiting for you girl since around 10:30  
I felt kind of funny since we did the naughty.**_

**Tara:**

_**Every guy I've been with said the exact same thing  
What's that? A rash on your ding-a-ling?**_

**Felix:**

_**I've got the fever and the chills  
But I bought an expensive box of Lammysil**_

**Tara:**

_**As always you never use protection  
You never think straight with your erection!**_

**Felix:**

_**Now, let's get to the chorus section!  
Promiscuous Girl  
What the hell did you do?  
You left your mark and it's hard to use**_

**Tara:**

_**Hey, Promiscuous Boy…  
It's time to review!  
Did you get it from me  
Or did I get it from you?**_

**Felix:**

_**Hey, you girl. Don't be no cynic.  
Saw you last week coming out the clinic**_

**Tara:**

_**You tapped every ass in this place  
Look at Violet! She has sores on her face **_

**Felix:**

_**No I didn't. I was just chillin**_

**Tara:**

_**Then why do you have Sunfloracillin**_

**Felix:**

_**Tara, don't take the wrong idea  
I use Sunfloracillin for my gonorrhea**_

**Tara: **Stop music

(Music stops)

**Felix: **What?

**Tara: **Now, that was nasty.

**Felix: **Hey, Blaze said that we were reprising the MadTV parody of Syphilis Girl which was from Promiscuous Girl. IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE DIRTY! You have no sense of humor…

**Tara: **Oh that's it! Cue music

(Music begins)

**Felix:**

_**Promiscuous Girl  
I got your disease  
I wanted your body, not your STDs**_

**Tara:**

_**Hey, Promiscuous Boy  
Now don't you blame me  
that's the price you pay for promiscuity**_

**Felix:**

_**Hey, Promiscuous Girl  
I feel so strange  
By this time next week  
We will both be insane**_

**Tara:**

_**Promiscuous Boy  
I think you are wrong  
I think it's time  
To infect you more!**_

(Scene: Dance Floor. The other rangers watch as Tara bends forward and attacks Felix. Felix screams in pain as Tara does her little la-di-di-di-la-di-di-la stuff at the end of the song. Felix lays his head back as Tara laughs as she jumps for joy.)

**Felix: **First, the bee! Now, her… I'm diseased indefinitely. Alright, song's over. Alright, where's the beer?

**Ray: **Tara took it!

**Felix: **TARA!

_(end of song)_

* * *

_**Felix: I hope I didn't offend anybody. Blaze was really funny as he threw a MadTV sketch into it. He chose me and Tara to do it because he knew I was a perverted person and Tara acted like a hooker.**_

_**Tara: I'm not a hooker. But, I liked doing that music video. If we make more, you'll find out.**_

_**Angela: Anyway, can we get to next chapter's preview?**_

**Corsolizer: Perfect! I will make everyone my minions!  
Angela: Where's Darren?  
Darren: Angela!!!!!!!  
Corsolizer: My perfect minion!  
Rangers: Darren!!!!!**

**Poke Rangers in Space: The Dewford Island Getaway**

**Chapter 22: You've Been Corsolized**

**Rangers: Let's do it! **

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys got a kick out of the song and the chapter. I'm very evil as you can see. So, anyway, I hope I continue soon. After May, I can pick up speed. Have fun!


	22. You've Been Corsolized

A/N: Here's Chapter 22…

**COMING THIS MONTH TO POKE RANGERS IN SPACE:**

**???: **Nice to meet you, Ray, Angela, Tara, Darren, and Felix.

**Ray: **He knows who we are… who are you?

**???: **You'll find out soon!

**POKE RANGERS IN SPACE: Survival of the Silver- A 2 parter coming this month to FanFiction**

* * *

_Last time on Poke Rangers in Space…_

_The rangers meet Machdrap, a new general that lay waste on the rangers, thus ruining their vacation. Felix gets the Astro Battlizer, a new weapon that was very useful to the team. Not also did he use it to power up his punches, he used it to summon the Lugia MegaShip and the Delta Megazord. However, because of what happened, Machdrap decided to send out Graveance and revive five monsters. The Delta Megazord also turned against the rangers. This means that the rangers either had to destroy it or combine with it. The Astro Delta Megazord was formed and defeated Graveance. Now, the rangers continue to celebrate their vacation!!!!!_

* * *

It was a beautiful day on Dewford Island as Darren was jogging with his Treecko behind him. He was away from the town and away from civilization as he kept dashing across the beach as his Treecko was bouncing ahead.

"Keep going!" said Darren as he kept running.

Treecko nodded as he kept going. However, he ran smack into a Corsola which stood there looking at Darren.

"A wild Corsola on an island like this?" asked Darren. He went through his Pokeballs and picked up one of them, "I have an empty one. I guess I can capture it. Treecko, use Bullet Seed!"

Treecko jumped up and opened its mouth, releasing golden bullets from his mouth. Quickly, the wild Corsola dodged it and went to tackle Treecko. The Treecko fell backwards and stood up.

"This is going to be a while," said Darren.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evilly with Machdrap appearing behind them)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(Felix uses the Astro Battlizer)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… (in Space)**_

_(Instrumental music: the Lugia MegaShip flies out of the spacedock and lands on Earth)_

_(Felix and Ray jump on their Cyber Sliders)_

_(Darren, Angela, and Tara fight the Neji Soldiers)_

_(The two MegaShips fly away from Earth)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The ships combine into the Astro Delta Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Delta Megazord appears in space with the five rangers, unmorphed standing on top of it)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 22: You've Been Corsolized

* * *

Felix yawned as he lifted his upper body off the bed. He looked at the remote he had on the nightstand and he pressed the power button. He yelled as he heard the loudness of the television.

"Okay, ladies! And one, and two! Oh yes! Oh yes!" the television yelled.

Tara barged into his room. Her hair was all over the place and she turned off the television. Felix hid underneath the sheets. Tara sighed as she did the following thing. She touched the mattress and tilted it toward the floor. Felix yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground. Tara smiled as Felix looked up in confusion, "What the hell?"

"Simple," said Tara, "Do that again, I might have to hurt you. I do not need to do aerobics at… 8:30 am?"

Felix nodded as he crawled out of bed and landed on his two feet. He petted Tara on the head and walked out the door, "I'm going to get some Continental Breakfast. You're going?"

"Continental? Sure," said Tara, smiling.

Felix nodded as he walked toward the closet. Tara sighed as she left the room, "You amaze me," she muttered to herself.

As Tara walked back to her room, she noticed the door to Darren's room was open. She walked in the room to see a bed that had sheets all over the place with a couple of hotel towels on it and he had his night wear all out.

"Darren must be out for the night," she said. She then noticed something else. His Astro Morpher was left on the bed, which definitely caught her attention. As Tara went to pick it up, she turned to see Felix dressed and ready to go.

"Where's Darren?" asked Felix, "And why did he leave his morpher?"

Tara sighed, "I don't know. Let's just hope a virus doesn't come out from the computer world to destroy Dewford Island again. Let's go! I'm ready to have some bagels."

She smacked Felix in the face and walked out the door. Felix looked at her as he stuck the morpher in his front pocket.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the virus, Master Stryker was smiling as he looked at the battlefield, "Well, why don't you look at that?" he asked,

"Darren is fighting a Corsola."

"So?" asked Machdrap, "It's wild. What's your damn point?"

"Simple," said Master Stryker, "Hmm… coral soldiers. And if we use Darren and his powers, we could do such a thing."

Aquafina laughed, "And how do you suppose we do that?"

Cyber D nodded, "Yeah. Last time I checked, you have no monster for it."

"Yes, I do," said Master Stryker.

He walked toward the monster control panel and started pressing buttons. The center of the control room began to glow. Master Stryker walked toward the virus monster collection. Corsolizer's DNA was set in one of the shelves. He placed it into the control system.

"Now, time to activate! Corsolizer, Generate and Infect!" he said, pressing the button. A yellow beam came from the ceiling and it hit the canister. The DNA inside began to glow as it divided into millions of cells. It then was multiplied in a body.

"Yes!" hissed Master Stryker, "Corsolizer!!!!"

It was a humanoid beast, with a Corsola for a head. He had branch-like growths of coral jutting out form his back. The left side of his body is completely covered by coral, while his right half is white, and rock-like. He has three fingers and toes on each side, however, on his left side, they are very stubby. All the coral on his body is pink, like a Corsola.

"I'm here. Now who shall I turn to coral?" asked Corsolizer, laughing manically. Master Stryker walked toward her, "The Island of Dewford must be attacked again. Turn the inhabitants to minions!"

"Hee!" said Corsolizer. In a flash of pink light, it disappeared.

* * *

Later that day in the hotel room, Darren was now cleaned up, wearing a black collared polo shirt with grey jeans with a golden chain around his neck. He wore white sneakers with black laces as he picked up his Poke Ball that had a wild Corsola in it, "That was tough. He was definitely very experienced."

"You caught a wild Corsola on your own?" asked Ray, entering Darren's bedroom, "A bit difficult to capture. You could've used my Victreebel."

"Yeah," said Darren, "And?"

"It had more experience than your Treecko," said Ray.

"Just because I have a Treecko… It's called building experience," said Darren, "If I didn't do that, Treecko wouldn't have learned Bullet Seed."

Ray sighed as he looked at Darren, "You are crazy!"

"No, I'm not," said Darren, smiling. He put his left hand on Ray's shoulder and then turned to look at it, "Where is it?"

"Oh, Felix has your Astro Morpher. He is strolling along the dock of Dewford Island with Tara. They are fishing," said Ray.

"Thanks, Ray," said Darren as he went out the door. Ray looked at the door and turned to Angela, who was texting, Jenna and Amii about their little vacation. As she finished the whole sentence, she turned to see Ray looking at the computer.

"So beautiful, let's go to the beach and wait for Darren to show up," said Ray.

Angela smiled as she closed her cell phone, "I'm game."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of beeping. Ray turned to see that his computer was making that noise. As he knelt down, he opened the laptop and saw a red dot on the island.

"There's a virus detected. And it's at that polluted lake that the island habitants were going to clean up tomorrow," said Ray.

"That was where all the debris fell from the attacks that happened. Do you think this is a trap?" asked Angela.

"Let's just investigate this ourselves," said Ray.

Ray and Angela both looked at each other, nodded and started walking out the door.

* * *

An hour later, Ray and Angela were around looking at the lake. It was brown, mucky and it had building debris around it with dead Feebas floating across the lake. The two of them split up to find anything peculiar. However, there was nothing.

"Why isn't anybody here?" asked Ray.

Suddenly, they turned around to see Tara, Felix, and Darren walking toward them.

"Nice to see you," said Ray.

Darren nodded as he strapped his Astro Morpher back on. However, as the rangers looked at the lake, it started to bubble all over the place. The rangers watched as the waves erupted from the lake. The rangers looked in awe as Corsolizer walked on the water.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Virus," said Felix, "What are you doing here?"

"Getting you… WET!" he said.

He shot brownish water out of his mouth. Angela looked as she went to run. However, Darren tackled Angela toward the ground. Instantly, Darren yelled as he felt the water hit him.

"Darren!" yelled the rangers.

Suddenly, Darren looked up in the sky as he began to change. His skin was now completely made out of coral and he looked at the four rangers in anger.

"Rangers," said Darren in an angry mood.

"What did you do to him?" asked Felix.

"Simple," said Corsolizer, "Made him one of my minions. Now, Darren… what's that on your left wrist?"

He walked over and looked at it, "Oh, it's the Astro Morpher. Please kill them."

The rangers turned around to see Darren press the three buttons. In a flash of black light, he transformed into his suit.

"Let's go," he snarled.

"Darren, we don't want to fight you," said Tara, "Now, stop. We can get you out of this!"

Corsolizer snapped his fingers. Darren took out his Astro Blaster and started shooting. The rangers dodged as the ground exploded. Felix and Ray jumped up to grab him, but Darren punched Felix in the face and kicked Ray in the 'spot.' The two of them fell back in pain. Angela and Tara went to help, but Tara was pushed to the side and Angela was smacked ten times across the face. Angela fell backwards and landed on a tree stump.

"Corsolizer!" said Angela.

Ray turned around, "Hold on!"

Angela jumped up and opened her Astro Morpher. A flash of yellow light appeared, engulfing the ranger into her own body suit. She removed her Magnetic Stunner and started shooting the creature. Corsolizer jumped into the polluted water and then launched itself at Angela. Angela yelled as she was sliced back and forth by the creature. She smacked her face on the dirt and looked up to see Darren put his foot on her neck.

"Say, goodbye!" he said, aiming the blaster. Suddenly, Darren yelled as his blue blaster fell on the ground from a blaster attack. He turned around to see Felix and Ray, unmorphed with their blasters aimed at him.

"Darren, please stop?" asked Felix.

Darren shook his head as he shot Felix in the arm. Felix fell down and landed on the dirt with the other rangers surrounding him. Darren started laughing as he walked toward Corsolizer.

"Come, my drone," he said as they started to walk away.

"Darren!" yelled the rangers.

* * *

Back at the hotel…

"That's not good," said Shinya, "Darren's been taken over by a virus?"

Felix nodded, "Yeah. It's disgusting. It loves pollution for sure!"

Ray turned around, "Well, Felix. How do we deal with this guy?"

"Well, looking at the pollution records from Corsolizer… oh my," said Shinya, "You must find a way to defeat him within the next hour."

"Why?" asked Angela.

"Because if you do not find out what's going on with them, Darren with more than likely be passed on to another life," said Shinya.

Angela froze. His response made a total impact as her heart stopped beating.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" asked Tara.

The two girl rangers shook their heads as they looked at what was going on. Felix looked at them as he continued to look at what was going on. It wasn't just Darren they caught. It was the other people in the vicinity that have been affected. Angela sighed as she started to walk out of the hotel room.

"Where are you going?" asked Tara.

"I'm going to go outside. I need to clear my head," said Angela, walking out the door. Tara nodded as Felix went to get up to catch after her. She released her hand toward him, "Let her clear her head."

Felix looked at her and then turned to the laptop as they continued talking to Shinya.

* * *

The waves crashed on the shore as Angela sat there on the beach throwing pieces of shells into the ocean. Her sandals were covered in sand as she went to sit down. She looked at the beautiful waves and the sun that reflected off of it.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself.

She kept throwing more shell pieces in.

'_Darren literally out of all the rangers I know gets controlled a lot sometimes by random monsters. But, this one was definitely a mystery. What am I supposed to do? There's got to be something I could do. What is so important about this creature? It's weakness… something!'_

She sighed as she lay down on the beach, having the solar rays beat down on her skin. She turned around as she got a text message. She opened it.

"Violet," she smiled, looking at the message. She smiled as she looked at the message. She then thought of those crazy adventures she had with her. They rescued Tara, Darren, and Matt. After that, they helped Darren and everybody else. She then began to press send on the cell phone. Luckily, she picked up.

"Hey, Violet? It's me…," said Angela.

Violet giggled on the intercom, "Nice to hear from you. I actually thought of you the other day. So, what are you up to?"

"I'm on Dewford Island vacationing from PNET. I have a question to ask you," said Angela, "Maybe you know the answer to it."

"I'll try answering it. Is it something that you guys can't comprehend?" asked Violet.

"Probably…," said Angela, "Darren was captured by a virus known as Corsolizer. My question is how to get Darren back."

Violet nodded, "Well, Corsolizer. How did Darren become the drone of this particular monster?"

"Polluted, stinky water… and if I don't get help sooner or later, you will be going to Darren's funeral," said Angela, with her body shaking like a leaf from all the stress.

"Okay, wait a minute. Pollution…," said Violet, "Ever used fresh water?"

"What do you mean?" asked Angela.

"Oh, come on. With polluted water, everything dies. However, if you take out the pollutants in the water, it becomes fresh for all life to inhabit it," said Violet.

Angela looked at her phone and then looked around both ways. She looked at her cell phone, "You mean to tell me that we could've defeated him now?"

"Yep," said Violet, "However, I am not sure if it could work. You could try."

Angela nodded to herself, "Maybe, you're right."

Suddenly, she turned around to see a couple of purple soldiers and pink people as Corsolizer walked toward her.

"I got to go. Corsolizer's here," she said, hanging up. She then struck a fighting stance.

"Why, Yellow," said Corsolizer, "How would like to be the next drone?"

Angela laughed, "I doubt that will happen."

Corsolizer laughed as he pointed toward her. Angela laughed as she jumped up to kick one Neji Soldier in the face. She blocked one of their moves, elbowed the soldier and threw the soldier over her head, landing in the ocean. She was then pushed into the water by more the soldiers. Angela shook her head and threw one of them into the water. She fell with the current as they rolled around in the salt water. She punched the creature in the stomach. More soldiers started coming toward her in the ocean. Angela laughed as she punched one more soldier in the face.

She jumped up and kicked the two Purple soldiers in the face. She yelled as she fell backwards and landed in the ocean. Suddenly, the corsolized people started heading into the ocean. However, there was something wrong. They yelled as they felt the powerful water surge underneath them.

"Violet, you're a genius," she said to herself. She found a Staryu on her back and she threw it at Corsolizer. Corsolizer yelled, feeling the fresh water on her body.

Corsolizer yelled as she pointed to Darren, "Attack."

Darren, still corolized without morphing went to attack Angela. Angela ducked as she saw the big wave crash on top of them. Corsolizer yelled as she saw the wave crash into him as well.

"What the heck?" asked Corsolizer.

The waves then receded with Darren on top of Angela… with a bad headache.

"Ow," said Darren, "What happened to me?"

Angela smiled as she gave him an Ursaring hug, "You're back to normal!"

Darren turned around toward Corsolizer. Corsolizer laughed as he started shooting polluted water. The two rangers dodged it and threw ocean water at his face. He yelled as he startled back, "I hate water! I hate it so bad!"

Suddenly, he turned around to see Ray, unmorphed with his Aqua Axe.

"Tsunami Strike!" he yelled.

A blast of water sliced Corsolizer. Corsolizer stammered back even more as the other rangers showed up. Darren turned around, "Do I need to ask what's going on?"

"Nope," said Tara, "Let's just say you have been sprayed with gunk that causes you to be his drone for an hour."

Darren turned toward Corsolizer, "You're done for sure. Now that we know you hate fresh water."

Corsolizer started shooting spike cannons from his face. The rangers yelled as they felt the explosion. As they flipped up in the air, they reached for their morphers.

"Install, Poke Rangers!"

In a flash of red, black, blue, yellow, and pink light, they materialized into their digital suits. Darren threw down the creature and punched it in the face. His nose was broken.

"You broke my nose!" he yelled.

Darren nodded as he looked at Felix, "Felix, may I borrow your Astro Battlizer?"

"Why?" asked Felix, holding it.

"Because I have an idea," said Darren.

Felix sighed as he strapped it on Darren's right wrist. Darren turned toward Corsolizer, "You're finished!"

Darren jumped up as he went for Corsolizer. He pressed the 01 button on the Astro Battlizer. Instantly, Darren's right fist was blazing purple.

"Code 01: Shadow Claw!" he yelled. He clawed Corsolizer across the chest and then across his face with intensity. It yelled as the creature started heading toward the water.

"Code 01: Beat-Up!" yelled Darren. He reached Corsolizer and started punching Corsolizer's body. Corsolizer yelled as he was punched in the face severely. He was then thrown into the ocean, destroyed.

"Yeah!" said Darren, giving the Battlizer back to Felix.

"I didn't realize the Battlizer could be given to everybody," said Tara.

"Relax," said Angela, "It's probably only a one time deal."

Suddenly, out from the sun, Infectoid started swooping down, smacking Darren in the face and then heading to the ocean to find Corsolizer. He bit the creature and got to the surface.

"Giant Virus Infection!"

The waves began to build up into a tornado. The rangers started running away as the tornado got stronger. It then stopped, revealing Corsolizer. He was bigger and badder than ever.

"Magbomb, Starship Fusion!" said Darren.

"Install, Lugia MegaShip," said Felix.

The Kyogre's head began to flip toward the front. The tail and the bottom half stretched downward. The tail transformed into two feet as it split in half. The fins of Kyogre folded down, making the arms of the Megazord. The shuttle transformed into the head of the Megazord, heading toward the ship. The shuttle head attached to the Megazord.

"Install, Astro Megazord," said the rangers.

"Install, Delta Megazord," said Felix.

The Lugia MegaShip began to transform as it entered Earth's atmosphere. The tail began to move forward and split into two legs. The feet moved down toward the bottom, becoming the feet and the legs connected to where the feet were attached too. The head of the MegaShip opened up as a face appeared. It landed on the planet in a large thump. The two arms struck out.

The two Megazords stood together as it went to fight Corsolizer.

"Come on!" he yelled as he swung his fists together. He started shooting spike cannons from his body. Both Megazords flew up as the spikes hit the ground, causing an explosion.

"Lapras Buster!" yelled Darren.

The Lapras Buster materialized into the Astro Megazord's right hand. Darren pulled a TM03: Water Pulse and inserted it into the disk drive.

"TM03: Water Pulse, fire!" said Darren.

A blast of water came out of the Lapras Buster. The monster yelled as it was in pain. It then threw polluted water on the Astro Megazord. However, it stood still with no coral growing out of it.

"Impossible!" he screamed.

"Only works on organic material," said Darren, "Felix, shall we?"

"Yep," said Felix, pressing the console, "Changing console for Astro Delta Megazord."

His console flipped and he inserted the Battlizer in the slot. After pressing the first button on the Battlizer, both Megazords began to fly in the air.

"Super Starship Fusion!"

The Astro Megazord was formed up in the sky and pieces of the Delta Megazord began to go toward them. The back of the Lugia MegaShip attached to the back of the Astro Megazord. The legs of the Delta Megazord extended as it attached to the Astro Megazord's legs, almost like a boot for both of them. The chest attached underneath the Kyogre's face with the arms on top of the Astro Megazord's arms. However, its hands that had nozzles on it connected to the top of the head. The Lugia head was placed on top of the shuttle helmet.

"Install, Astro Delta Megazord!" yelled the rangers as the ship went down to Earth.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Ice Beam attack!" yelled Felix.

Ice beams came out of the nozzles, freezing Corsolizer. Corsolizer tried to move, but there was no place to move as the rangers finally finished them.

"Now, the finisher!" said Felix.

"Astro Delta Megazord, Bullet Punch!"

As he pressed the red button on the console, the two fists detached and it went up into space. It then came down in a high speed roar, hitting Corsolizer. He yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground. He exploded into bits and pieces.

"Thank gosh that was over," said Angela, "How are you feeling, Darren?"

"I'm back and better than ever," said Darren.

Down on the surface, a Sandslash was watching them as the combined Megazord posed.

"Slash!" it said as it left for the forest.

* * *

Inside the virus…

"Damn," said Master Stryker, "That was a good plan."

"Well, next time, leave it to the pros," said Machdrap, "Aquafina!"

Aquafina giggled, "I already have a keen plan for next time. And I know who to put on the spotlight."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

_**Darren: No more coral anymore! But, I have a Corsola now!  
Angela: Oh boy! Next chapter! **_

**Chapter 23…**

**Angela: Ah, I just love food on a day like today.  
???: Take this!  
Ray: Where are we?  
???: Time to drain this ranger. They have a lot!  
Aquafina: Good thing they turned to stone, my dear!!!!  
Felix: They turned to stone?  
Tara: If their energy is stolen, they can use their powers to destroy us!**

**Poke Rangers in Space: The Dewford Island Getaway**

**Chapter 23: The Energy Stealer**

**Aquafina: Coming soon, PREPARE!!!!!!!**

* * *

A/N: Also, the seventh season has been announced! Check the forum for details. **YOU MAY SUBMIT A RANGER/VILLIAN/OC OVER **_**THERE OR PRIVATE MESSAGE ME!!!!! JUST CHECK THE FORUM THREAD "SEASON 7: BANDSTAND" AND IT WILL GIVE YOU DETAILS!**_** I AM NOT TAKING ANYMORE BY REVIEW. I got yelled at by some stupid critics, who are the typical authors who think perfection is everything. **Anyway, I already have a red and black ranger. So, get there ASAP. See you later!


	23. The Energy Stealer

A/N: Here it is! Chapter 23! Whoo!

* * *

_Last time on Poke Rangers in Space, the rangers have a new Megazord. Machdrap decided to send a wave to control it, causing havoc while the rangers fought dead spirits of other monsters they have defeated in the past. So, the rangers decided to destroy the Delta Megazord. However, Shinya reveals that the two of them combined, making the Astro Delta Megazord. After that, Darren becomes a victim when it came to Corsolizer. Corsolizer had an army of coral soldiers. With Angela's friend Violet on the phone, Angela decides to use fresh, clean water to destroy the monster. And what was with the Sandslash at the end? Well, you'll see! _

* * *

The sun was shining down at Dewford Island, where Angela was swimming back and forth, wearing a yellow bathing suit with pink carnations on it. The winds were moderate, with Wingulls flying back and forth. Angela climbed up on to the wooden dock. There, her yellow towel was hanging on the dock. She brushed her arms and back with a towel as she headed toward dry ground.

"Ah, so beautiful!" said Angela, smiling, "Yay!"

She rushed over to her black backpack that was lying on the dock. She picked it up and continued on.

"So happy," she said to herself, "Jump for joy!"

As she finally walked onto the beach, she could see the Corsola Hotel right in front of her. However, little did she know that there was a guy who was in a green bathing suit, which caused Angela to look at him suspiciously. However, he stopped her by grabbing her arm. She punched him in the chest, grabbed his black hair and threw him on the sand.

"Hello?" asked the guy.

Angela shook her head, "Pervert."

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evilly with Machdrap appearing behind them)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(Felix uses the Astro Battlizer)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… (in Space)**_

_(Instrumental music: the Lugia MegaShip flies out of the spacedock and lands on Earth)_

_(Felix and Ray jump on their Cyber Sliders)_

_(Darren, Angela, and Tara fight the Neji Soldiers)_

_(The two MegaShips fly away from Earth)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The ships combine into the Astro Delta Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Delta Megazord appears in space with the five rangers, unmorphed standing on top of it)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 23: The Energy Stealer

* * *

"Wait," said the guy, brushing his hair back, "I can explain."

"Can you make it fast? I have a date with my boyfriend in ten minutes," she said, looking at her morpher and then back at him.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to use this," he said. He put his hands into the sand and a black box appeared from it. He opened the box and there were green necklaces inside.

"These necklaces are worth a fortune and it will give you an extra boost of energy," he said, "What do you think?"

Angela looked at them. She ignored everything he said as she looked at the necklace, "I didn't hear what you all said, but I think these are beautiful. How much does it cost?"

"Just take it. Free of charge," he said, smiling.

Angela nodded as she went to grab it. She then looked at him, "How do I know you're not lying?"

"Hey, you said you liked the necklace, eh? So, why don't you try it on?" he asked, "And then we don't have to mention it again."

Angela breathed a sigh as she put on the necklace. A green sparkle appeared as she continued to walk away, "Thank you."

The guy nodded as she went to head back. He snickered as his nose began to pop out, "Shit. Get back!"

The nose shrunk backwards, "Geez…"

* * *

At the hotel, Angela changed into her new attire. She wore a white t-shirt with a yellow vest and she wore black jeans with a yellow sweatshirt around her waist. She looked to see Darren who was looking at this emerald chain that she got. Angela walked toward him and grabbed it, "Thanks. I was looking for that."

"Why do I have a feeling that the necklace you have could be somewhat of a scam for something?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Angela, "But, I just took it to shut him up. However, it does look genuine."

"Did you really take it to shut him up?" asked Darren.

"Yes. Does it look pretty on me?" she asked.

Darren got up as he put the necklace around her neck. She kissed her on the forehead, "Anything for the princess."

Angela giggled, "Darren, you're too funny."

"I know," said Darren, chuckling, "So, you ready to go to lunch?"

"Sure," she said, smiling.

Darren chuckled, "Good. Let's go."

The two of them walked out of the hotel room with grins on their faces. The emerald necklace was sparkling as they left. When they walked down the stairs, they bypassed a woman who was wearing a usual black swim suit, brushing her greenish white hair, smiling at them. She walked toward the elevator that was next to the stairs and entered. She pressed the B1 button. The elevator went down and then the doors opened up to see people turned to stone, hooked up to some wires.

"Perfect," she hissed, "We captured the basement of this hotel for our operation. It seems to be perfect. Those emerald necklaces harness their life source. Energy from it will cause them to die more easily. However, they need to get into contact with Shiftricker first."

She touched her bathing suit and removed it to reveal herself… as Aquafina. She laughed profusely as she turned to see Machdrap, who was eyeing her beauty.

"What do you want?" she asked, looking at him as she went to plug another wire into another stone corpse.

"Well," said Machdrap, "You look really beautiful in a bathing suit. Did I forget to mention that?"

Aquafina started to blush as she looked at him, "Machdrap, please. Not in front of the stoned people."

Machdrap grabbed her arm and dragged her toward him with a sly grin, "Let Shiftricker handle the rest! You can come with me and we can have a good time."

He put his soft, cold scorpion hand on the right side of Aquafina's cheek. Aquafina and Machdrap started to get closer and closer to each other. However, when they were just about to kiss, Master Stryker stepped on his tail. He jumped up in pain as he broke the embrace.

"Get your hands off her," he said, "She's my s…."

Aquafina turned to him, "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, Master Stryker yelled as blue sparks appeared from his head. He stopped moving as he looked at them. Aquafina looked at him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I don't know what happened. I just came here to see how you were doing and I felt like I was blanking out," said Master Stryker.

"Hmm…," said Machdrap, "That's weird. You should check yourself."

"I agree," said Aquafina, "Anyway, where's Cyber D?"

Master Stryker sighed, "Just surveying around… he's talking to Infectoid about something. Don't know what though. How's your plan coming along?"

"I captured at least twenty people with those necklaces. Soon, they will be gone in the next five hours," she said, "And Shiftricker told me that the Yellow Ranger had one."

"Is Shiftricker going to turn him into stone?" asked Machdrap.

"Yep. And then I am going to release her here. And she will have her life drained and I can battle her in the process. I won't forget what she did to me when Rose Rader and I had a plan. She literally damaged me and killed my creature… revenge is sweet. Don't you agree?" asked Aquafina.

While all of the drama was happening there, Darren and Angela were walking on the sandy beaches of the island. The wind was blowing back and forth as they sat down on the hot sand. Angela brought a picnic basket with all kinds of food and goodies.

"So," said Darren, looking at the waves, "This is really beautiful."

"Yeah," said Angela, smiling. She dug her feet into the sand as she went to take out a wrap that was filled with chicken and lettuce that was covered in mayonnaise. It also had pure, melted yellow cheese from Olivine that was layered on top of it.

Darren looked at the waves go up and down, hitting the shore. He looked at Angela, "Angela…"

Angela turned around, "Yeah?"

Darren sighed, "Do you miss home?"

Angela looked at him and then turned to the ocean with a pure look of silence on her face, "I do… I don't… I don't know. I miss everybody. Anthony, Christina, the gang… just everybody."

"I see," said Darren, sighing, "Well, how long have you been in this region?"

"How long?" asked Angela. She put her finger on her chin as she began to think, "It was just about a year or two and I like it."

Darren smiled as he put his arm around her shoulder, "You know this whole entire time, I have been thinking about you."

Angela looked at him, "And?"

Darren sighed, "You were not even into me until now. What made you… turn gears?"

Angela sighed, "Well, I guess it was fate."

He nodded as he leaned in for a kiss. However, the green necklace began to glow as they started to.

"What the hell?" asked Darren, ripping the necklace away from her. He threw it into the sky and it began to shoot green light out of it, turning Angela into stone. Darren looked at her as the necklace attached to her neck.

"Angela," said Darren, "Please tell me you're alive?"

"Oh, she's alive," a feminine voice said, "Just turned to stone."

Darren turned around to see Aquafina and a new creature behind her. It was a Shiftry monster that is looks more or less the same as normal. But a lot more upright, the leaves on his hands act as blades around the wrist. They can spin to fire out Leaf Storm attacks. The white fur on his head is black and white. His nose is his weak point.

"Shiftricker," said Aquafina, "Turn the civilians into stone… so we can drain their energy. And since Angela has morphing energy, the greater the power, the weaker she is once released."

Darren struck a fighting pose, "Over my dead body."

Suddenly, he turned around to hear footsteps coming from the other rangers as they rushed toward the beach.

"What happened to her?" asked Tara.

"Long story," said Darren.

"Neji Soldiers!" yelled Aquafina.

Instantly, purple grunts materialized all over the place. Felix turned around toward the other rangers, "Rangers, let's battle!"

"Right!" yelled the rangers, "Install, Poke Rangers!"

_**3-3-5! INSTALL!**_

The rangers materialized into their suits and began to battle the soldiers. Felix used his Fire Saber and started slashing people with his saber. He leapt back as they started to fall on the sand. Next, Tara was using her Psychic Pistol on them. They all started to get confused. After that, Ray kept slashing the rest of the purple grunts with his Aqua Axe. Finally, Darren was finishing Shiftricker with his Shadow Lance. Shiftricker laughed as he held his hands up to block the lance. He kicked Darren in the face and jumped up.

"Leaf Storm," he yelled.

Darren rolled over as a storm of leaves hit the sand. The other rangers turned around as they saw what was going on. Aquafina grabbed Angela's body before the rangers could get to them.

"Well," said Aquafina, "Now, we're going to take everybody down to our hideout where we will be draining everyone's life source. Ta ta for now."

Shiftricker laughed, "Yes, rangers. We will make sure this happens."

The two of them both disappeared. Felix and the others turned to each other, "Uninstall."

As they pressed the enter key, flashes of red, black, blue, and pink light materialized around them as they changed back into teenagers.

"So," said Ray, "Why did you think they needed to see Angela?"

"I don't know," said Felix, "But, we got to do something."

"Well," said Darren, "Let's ask Shinya and see what he says."

"Darren has a point," said Tara, walking toward them, "Maybe, we can find a weak spot or a focus point."

"Good thinking," said Felix, "Let's hit it before more people become like her."

As they rushed toward the hotel, the Sandslash was looking at them and following them.

"SLASH!"

* * *

Meanwhile, underneath the Corsola Hotel, the people were screaming as they were being wired to a big green energy ball that lay on the table.

"With their life force," said Shiftricker, "I can absorb the energy and be the most powerful creature ever made on this planet!"

"You guys need to shut up before I kill you," said Aquafina.

With all those people that were being drained of their energy, Angela sat behind them in a big jail cell. She was released from the stone attack like the others, however people were being drained one by one and then thrown out into the environment.

'_What was I thinking?' _she thought, _'I was that gullible to get a necklace. I just wanted to have one. I didn't know this would happen.'_

Suddenly, she looked up to see Aquafina. She started laughing as she walked toward her, "Just to let you know, you're last out of everybody else. I want to deal with you personally."

"Darren was right about this. I shouldn't have taken the necklace," she said.

Angela felt something smack her across the face. It was Aquafina's hand crushed it as she fell to the ground. The others watched as she got up from the floor.

"Oh," said Aquafina, "You won't be able to escape."

Angela sighed as she looked at her. While Aquafina was performing the experiment, the Sandslash was looking at it and hiding away.

* * *

Back at the hotel room…

"So," said Darren, "We found out Angela turned to stone by Shiftricker. Why?"

"Revenge?" asked Tara.

"Nope," said Felix, "But, probably there's more to it than meets the eye. For example, we saw a lot of people who were lying on the ground, tired."

"On a nice day like today?" asked Ray, looking at him as Felix put his feet on the table.

"Unfortunately," said Tara, looking at Felix and agreeing with him, "Why?"

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. Ray looked up as he walked toward the door and opened it. There was a man wearing a blue collared shirt and white pants that had a note.

"Hello, I hope your stay was okay," he said, brushing his greenish hair. His red eyes looked at them, "My name is Cal, the manager here. I am here to send you guys this note. We are experiencing problems with this hotel so I don't want anybody to worry."

"Cool," said Ray, "Thanks."

As Cal left, Ray closed the door and opened the letter, "Due to the electricity bill, as of tomorrow, we need to shut the electric off due to the on and off power surges the last two days."

"Wait a minute," said Darren, "Why didn't I think of it before?"

The rangers looked up at him as Darren walked toward the front door, "We should check the basement."

"Why?" asked Tara.

"I have a hunch that the source of our problems is here," said Darren.

The other rangers looked at him as they headed toward the door. Next, they headed toward the elevator, arriving to the lobby. As they did, they started to hide. Felix looked to see purple soldiers holding up the lobby.

"Wow," said Felix, "Darren, intuition?"

"Nope," said Darren, "I guessed."

"You lost me," said Ray, looking at the door next to them that said the word basement in big red letters. The four of them walked toward the door without getting caught. As they walked down the stairs, they saw the green ball of energy that was glowing brighter than the sun. As they ducked, Felix regained his vision.

"Yeah," said Felix, "This isn't good."

"Well," said Tara, looking at the place, "We need to stop them now."

"Yeah," said Darren.

"Ray and Darren," said Felix as they hid on the stairwell, "Head down there, find Angela and destroy that ball of energy. I'm sure if we do that, the natives will be happy. Tara, you and I can deal with the crazy creeps upstairs."

"I'm quite surprised they didn't know we were staying here," whispered Tara, "Let's do it."

"I agree to that," said Darren.

The four of them took out their Astro Morphers.

"Install, Poke Rangers!"

**MORPHING COMPLETE**

Darren and Ray broke down the door. Ray and Darren took out their Astro Blasters and shot the ball of energy. The energy started to release green light around the people. As people struggled to move, they began to feel better, and more active. Even some of the Pokemon that were there started to become more active. Shiftricker turned around to see the ball of energy he had, destroyed by them.

"That's as far as you go," said Darren.

Angela gasped, "Thank you!"

Suddenly, she turned around. She saw a Sandslash breaking the lock with its claw. The door opened. She walked outside and turned to it, "Thanks."

"SLASH!"

She turned to the others, "Everyone, get out of here!"

Screams filled the air as everyone started running away, leaving the door. Sandslash followed them, leaving the three rangers to face them.

"Now," said Angela, "You are going to really pay for it. Install, Poke Rangers!"

In a flash of yellow light, she transformed into her digital suit. Ray stood in front of them and looked at the basement, "You know, I think it's time to take this to the next level."

"What do you mean?" asked Aquafina.

Ray's crest lit up above his visor, "Dimension Mode!"

* * *

In a flash of light, the five of them were sucked into Ray's dimension. Aquafina and Shiftricker turned around to see that they were in a street alley in the middle of the city.

"What is this?" asked Aquafina, "Where am I?"

"Maybe we should ask for directions," said Shiftricker.

"Good idea," she said.

The two viruses walked deeper into the street alley. They saw stray Pokemon, homeless people and a huge steel warehouse. The two viruses walked inside the warehouse. They gasped to see three people. Two guys were wearing a white suit and jacket with a black shirt. They turned around with sunglasses on their faces. They walked to the other side and Aquafina snarled to see Angela wearing a red t-shirt with a black leather jacket. She wore a maroon skirt, black fish nets and red shoes. In her hand was a shiny black Uzi.

"So," said Angela, "Where's the drugs?"

"What drugs?" asked Aquafina.

"The 40 keys of coke that was supposed to be distributed, bitch. Come on, my daddy's gonna kill me if you don't give me that shit," she said.

"Well," said Shiftricker, "We're looking for rangers, not drugs."

"You know what?" asked Ray, looking at them underneath his sunglasses, "They aren't getting it."

Darren nodded as he looked at her, "Yeah, what do we do?"

"Like all gangsters, these two must be taught a lesson. Load them up," said Angela.

Darren and Ray nodded as they took out their weapons. Darren had a black M16 with ammunition inside, fully loaded and Ray had taken a string of bullets and wrapped it around his shoulder. He then placed the end of it on to an M60 heavy automatic rifle.

"What the hell?" asked Aquafina, "Come on."

"Waste them," said Angela.

They pulled the trigger and the two of them screamed as they felt the powerful bullets pierced their bodies. Angela laughed as she mutulated their bodies, "YAY! SO MUCH FUN! ALRIGHT, STOP IT GUYS!"

They stopped firing. Angela walked down and saw Aquafina, bleeding like crazy. She kicked the general in the face, "Merry Christmas, you filthy animal."

She shot Aquafina in the chest one more time. She then turned toward Shiftricker and shot him once, releasing the clip from her weapon, "And a Happy New Year… haha…"

* * *

Suddenly, white light filled the area, teleporting them back to the real world. Aquafina and Shiftricker were trembling in pain. Felix and Tara rushed toward the others, looking at them.

"Nice," said Tara, "What did you do?"

"Nothing," said Angela, jumping to the sky. She dashed toward Aquafina and Shiftricker. Shiftricker watched as both arms turned to lightning swords.

"Lightning Blades!" yelled Angela, slaughtering the two monsters. Shiftricker yelled and exploded into a million pieces. Aquafina looked at her, "Yellow Ranger, I hope you burn in hell."

She disappeared into the darkness, while Infectoid materialized on to the planet. Infectoid bit Shiftricker's neck and started to fly toward space, "Gigantic Virus Infection."

Shiftricker was now mega-sized and ready to attack.

"Great," said Angela, "Felix?"

"Astro Battlizer, online," said Felix.

Angela pressed 541 on the Astro Morpher, "Starship Fusion!"

"Install, Lugia MegaShip," said Felix, pressing 01 on the Battlizer, "Super Starship Fusion!"

The Kyogre MegaShip and the Lugia MegaShip followed each other as they started heading toward the atmosphere. The Kyogre's head began to flip toward the front. The tail and the bottom half stretched downward. The tail transformed into two feet as it split in half. The fins of Kyogre folded down, making the arms of the Megazord. The shuttle transformed into the head of the Megazord, heading toward the ship. The shuttle head attached to the Megazord. Next, pieces of the Delta Megazord began to go toward them. The back of the Lugia MegaShip attached to the back of the Astro Megazord. The legs of the Delta Megazord extended as it attached to the Astro Megazord's legs, almost like a boot for both of them. The chest attached underneath the Kyogre's face with the arms on top of the Astro Megazord's arms. However, its hands that had nozzles on it connected to the top of the head. The Lugia head was placed on top of the shuttle helmet.

"Install, Astro Delta Megazord," yelled the rangers.

Shiftricker yelled as he used his hands, "Leaf Storm Tornado!"

A major leaf tornado appeared out of his hands, causing the Astro Delta Megazord to be trapped within it. The rangers yelled as the Astro Delta Megazord kept twirling around the area. Inside, Magbomb was hanging on for dear life.

"Do something!" said Magbomb.

Felix looked at the intercom, "How? We're trapped in a tornado!"

Shiftricker laughed as he watched the Leaf Storm Tornado disappear in the ocean, causing the Astro Delta Megazord to crash. A major wave crushed the island. Felix turned around, "This sucks. This Megazord can't swim."

"Correction," said Ray, "It can."

He pressed a couple of buttons on the console. One of the Megazord nozzles aimed directly at Shiftricker. Shiftricker laughed as it started using its Wood Hammer on the buildings, creating a major problem.

"Blizzard Beam, fire," said Ray, pressing the console.

A stream of snow came out of the nozzle, creating a frozen Shiftricker. Shiftricker yelled as it tried to move. The Astro Delta Megazord flew up out of the ocean and turned toward Shiftricker.

"Now," said Angela, "Bullet Punch!"

As he pressed the red button on the console, the two fists detached and it went up into space. It then came down in a high speed roar, hitting Shiftricker. He yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground. He exploded into bits and pieces.

"YES!" yelled Angela, "So long!"

Darren chuckled, "Agreed."

The Astro Delta Megazord stood there, watching the fire crew put out the fire that kept burning Shiftricker's remains.

* * *

Inside the virus…

"Aquafina," said Machdrap, "How dare you do this to us?"

"Sorry," said Aquafina, "It seemed that things got a little bit carried away… again."

Suddenly, there was a sudden laughter. The generals turned around to see Cyber D looking at them, "Lucky for me, I made a monster… and it's not from the monster chamber."

"What do you mean?" asked Master Stryker, "Looking at them?"

"This monster is… POWERFUL," he said, smiling.

* * *

Later that day, the rangers stood there on the beach as the waves crashed on to their shore. The sun was setting west toward the western coast of Hoenn. Angela looked at the sun with a sigh underneath her breath. Darren turned toward her as she looked at the waves.

"Wow," said Angela, "He was so cunning and I fell for it."

Darren looked at her, "I know. At least you were okay. How did you manage to escape?"

"Hmm…," said Angela, "Oh, wait a minute. A Sandslash opened up the jail cell causing me to escape."

She turned around to see a wild Sandslash walking toward them. Ray looked at it, "That must be the Sandslash walking toward us. There should be no Sandslash on this island."

Angela picked up the ground Pokemon and the Sandslash started to smile. It attached on to Angela and started to crane its neck back and forth.

"SLASH! SLASH!"

Angela giggled as she looked at it. Darren chuckled, "I think it's to hang with us for the day."

"I so agree," she said.

The Sandslash looked at it and smiled. Inside the Sandslash, a thought could be heard.

"_I think I should reveal my identity to them… next time," _he thought as Angela and the other rangers walked back to the hotel.

* * *

_**Next Chapter…**_

**?: Nice to meet you all.**

**Felix: What do you want?**

**Ray: Who are you?**

**Angela: Hmm…**

**Shinya: He did not do what I think he just did.**

**Tara: And that is?**

**Shinya: He used the prototype morpher. **

**Hank: If it wasn't for that morpher, you guys wouldn't have your original suits.**

**Darren: What?**

**Poke Rangers in Space: The Dewford Island Getaway**

**Chapter 24: Survival of the Silver Part 1**

**?: Digitizer, Install! **

* * *

A/N: Thought you could enjoy the next filler before the next chapter. I know, finally they are getting a sixth ranger. Well, see you soon and I will review all of the other ranger chapters soon.


	24. Survival of the Silver Part 1

A/N: Here, the episode you have all been waiting for! Chapter 24 of In Space! No need to do a last time because I want to get into it right away!

* * *

It was a beautiful day on Dewford Island.

BOOM!

Or so we thought. Everyone turned around and screamed to see a white humanoid Tauros with red eyes and crystallized horns. It started shooting blue beams from its horns, causing people to head to safety.

"Yes," it roared, "YES!"

A girl stood there, watching the monster walking toward her. She didn't know what to do. She could run, she could hide or she could fight back if she wanted to. She watched as the monster went to open its mouth. She screamed as the attack was about to commence. However, the monster yelled as he was shot in the back. It turned around to see Felix and the others, morphed.

"Out to attack again?" asked Felix.

The monster snarled as it went to attack them. The rangers took out their Astro Blasters. The monster looked at it as it started analyzing the weapons they carried. Felix decided to pull the trigger. The monster yelled as it fell backwards and landed on the ground.

"Really?" asked Felix, "Guys. Sniper Blast!"

The creatures' crystallized horns shot a rainbow beam from its head, causing the rangers to duck as a hot dog stand exploded. The rangers combined their weapons into snipers and started shooting him. Meanwhile, Cyber D was watching them.

"Keep doing it, rangers," said Cyber D.

Infectoid popped out from behind, "Should we make him grow?"

"Heavens, no," said Cyber D, looking at him, "Watch as this monster copies every move they make. Actually, I am sending this to the virus… we will know every move the rangers make."

"Awesome," said Infectoid.

The Tauros monster slashed Felix in the face. Felix jumped up as he upgraded his Fire Sniper, "Super Fire Sniper, fire!"

A red blast came from his weapon, hit the monster. Next, he turned to see the other four rangers with the assault rifle, "Four Function Assault Rifle, fire!"

A black beam came out of it, shooting the monster down. Finally, Felix jumped up with his Astro Battlizer.

"Code 01: Fire Punch!"

With one punch, the monster fell backwards.

"Code 02: Blaze Kick!"

With the Blaze Kick, the monster yelled as it fell backwards and exploded into a million pieces. The rangers waited for a minute. No sign of Infectoid.

"Yes," said Tara, "No Megazord battle for this dude."

The rangers nodded as they all started walking back, except for Ray. He turned around and looked at the corpse.

"No way," he said, "Something is wrong with this picture."

As he left, the Sandslash stood there looking at them. It walked toward the corpse and examined the blue crystal that was on the ground. It then disappeared. The Sandslash looked up and started scratching its head.

"SLASH!"

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evilly with Machdrap appearing behind them)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(Felix uses the Astro Battlizer)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… (in Space)**_

_(Instrumental music: the Lugia MegaShip flies out of the spacedock and lands on Earth)_

_(Felix and Ray jump on their Cyber Sliders)_

_(Darren, Angela, and Tara fight the Neji Soldiers)_

_(The two MegaShips fly away from Earth)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The ships combine into the Astro Delta Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Delta Megazord appears in space with the five rangers, unmorphed standing on top of it)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 24: Survival of the Silver Part 1

_Footage from…_

_Denji Sentai Megaranger #24: Running Alone! A Silvery-New Face_

_Power Rangers in Space #23: A Date With Danger_

* * *

Machdrap wasn't pleased when Cyber D and Infectoid arrived back at the place. He looked at him and shook his head, "Why did you let them kill your monster? YOU SAID IT WAS POWERFUL!"

"Yes," said Master Stryker and Aquafina.

"You even said that it could bring down the rangers," said Aquafina, looking at him, "I think we should literally punish you."

"Well," said Cyber D, holding a crystal in his hand, "What if I told you that was a decoy?"

"A DECOY?" yelled the generals.

The generals turned to see the black version of the Tauros monster. Cyber D laughed, "May I present… Tasaurus, a monster that will know their every move. Its counterpart was a decoy to download information. They took the bait."

"Very cunning," said Master Stryker, "Commence at once."

Cyber D nodded in response to his command.

Meanwhile, down at Earth…

Felix was jogging on the beach with Torchic behind him. He stopped to take a rest, looking at the Torchic.

"You wanna rest?" asked Felix.

Torchic nodded as Felix sat down, "I agree."

He sighed as he looked around. He then turned to see something pop out of the waves. He gasped to see a Sandslash… in the water.

"Why is there a Sandslash swimming in the ocean?" asked Felix.

Torchic shook its head as it looked at it. Felix turned to look at him when suddenly he saw a piece of paper in the sand. He went to pick it up.

_**Meet me in Granite Cave… an hour from now**_

"Hmm," said Felix, looking at the note. The Torchic looked at it too and turned to Felix. Felix nodded as he petted the Pokemon, "I know. Let's get the others."

* * *

An hour later…

The trees were blowing backwards and forwards as the rangers were walking towards the Granite Cave. The temperature was moderate and it was a bit humid as they walked into the dark, cold cave.

"Anybody have Flash?" asked Felix.

"Ponyta!" said Angela, releasing her Pokemon. The fire on its head illuminated some light as they continued to walk. The rangers watched as they saw wild Zubat float before them and other Pokemon that decided to creep around in the night.

"Freaky," said Felix, as they continued walking. Suddenly, Felix turned around as he tripped over and landed on the ground.

"SLASH!"

Felix pulled out his flashlight and aimed it at… the Sandslash. The rangers gasped as they looked at him.

"Oh my," said Felix, "It's you again!"

The Sandslash nodded. He began to close his eyes. The rangers were looking very confused. Ray, however, was surprised as he saw what was going on. The claws started to become human hands. The rangers were starting to back away as the Sandslash began to grow taller to human size. The rangers gasped as they turned to each other. He was wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt with silver stripes that went vertically. He had a gold trim around the shirt arms. He also had brown hair and black eyes. Yet, the pigment of his skin was still yellow. Tara shook her head as the skin pigment changed and the brown spikes shrunk back.

"Oh shit," said Ray, "These guys are very rare to find."

"What do you mean?" asked Felix, horrified.

"Pokemorphs. In the Holon Region, there are a lot of them. Don't worry, though. A majority of them are peaceful. There are only a few that want to use them for evil purposes," said Ray.

Tara nodded, "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to find a place to throw up because that was disgusting."

"Relax, Tara. You will be seeing this quite often," said the human.

Tara turned around, "Excuse me? You know my name?"

"Yep," he said, "You, Angela, Ray, Darren, and Felix. I have studied you guys. Professor Shinya told me about you."

"And who are you? Besides the fact that you can morph into a Sandslash?" asked Angela.

"My name is Claese Flora. I am now going to be a part of your team," he said.

"Nice," said Ray, smiling, "I like this guy, already."

Felix sighed, "Ray, can we have a talk?"

Ray nodded as the five of them got into a group huddle. Tara looked up a little bit and turned around toward the other rangers.

"Can we trust him?" whispered Tara.

"I don't know," said Angela.

"I agree with Angela. Look at all the people we faced so far. He could be an imposter," said Darren.

"I agree," said Felix, "Let's not and say we did."

Ray shook his head, "I disagree with all of you people. I think you guys are judging him based on him being a Pokemorph."

"Well," said Tara, "It's partly that and what we faced."

"I don't care about what your opinion is, but I'm going to trust him. He seems legit," said Ray.

Felix put his arms across his chest, "What the hell does that suppose to mean?"

Ray looked at Felix, "He probably works with Shinya or somebody… I don't know. But, I have a feeling he's trustworthy."

The rangers looked at Ray. However, the discussion was interrupted as Felix looked at the morpher, "Rangers, Red Alert. There's a virus reaction outside the Granite Cave. Move it!"

The rangers looked at each other and then turned toward Claese, who sat there looking at them.

"Hey, we need to go," he said.

"I heard," said Claese, "See you later."

The five rangers started rushing toward the exit of the cave. As Claese went to follow, he heard something buzz in his jeans pocket. He quickly rushed outside to get a full signal. He took out a black cell phone with a silver Poke Ball on it. He pressed the black switch on the side of his phone. The phone flipped open revealing a black screen and the numbers. The screen said, "Call from: Shinya."

"Yes," said Claese, "What? Paperwork, no way! No, no, no! Shinya!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the rangers were outside rushing toward the area. Ray took out his mini-scanner and started scanning the area as they continued running, "Yeah, there's a virus reaction straight ahead."

He put the scanner in his pocket and Felix nodded as he took out his morpher, "Let's go!"

"INSTALL, POKE RANGERS!"

_**3-3-5! INSTALL!**_

**MORPHING COMPLETE**

The rangers digitized into their suits and headed out to a major valley on Dewford Island, where there were construction workers running away from Tasaurus. He roared as he shot crystal beams at the equipment and the ground, causing the other people to scream in response.

"Burn!" he yelled, "Burn!"

The rangers flipped forward and landed on the ground. Felix looked at it and was about to fall backwards.

"What the hell?" asked Felix.

"Didn't we defeat this monster earlier today?" asked Tara.

"Supposedly," said Ray.

Darren turned toward them, "Now's not the time to be observing."

"I agree. Weapons!" said Felix.

The rangers took out their weapons. Felix and Darren jumped up and went to attack the monster.

"Fire Saber!"

"Shadow Lance!"

The two weapons reached toward the monster. A green barrier surrounded it, causing the rangers to fly back and hit the ground head first. Ray turned around and took out his Aqua Axe.

"Take this!" yelled Ray.

As he went to strike, the green barrier activated, making Ray fly into the ground just like the other two rangers. Tara turned around with her Psychic Pistol.

"Eat Psybeam!" said Tara, pulling the trigger.

Rainbow beams came out of the weapon. The barrier activated, causing the beams to reflect. Tara screamed as she felt the beams impale her digital suit.

"Magnetic Stunner!" said Angela, "Fire!"

A yellow beam of electricity hit Tasaurus, but the green barrier reflected the attack back. Angela flew and landed on the ground. The monster roared as it went to attack them. All five of them got run over by the monster. He laughed as he looked at the rangers.

"You're not as strong as you think you are," he said.

"What the hell?" asked Felix.

Suddenly, there was a sudden laughter in the sky. The rangers looked around as they saw a green light hit them. A major explosion occurred, causing the rangers to fall backwards and land on the ground. Behind them, Cyber D materialized in front of them.

"Cyber D," said Felix, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," said Cyber D, "Congratulations on destroying my decoy. I thought it was quite amusing."

"What the hell?" asked Tara.

"Yep. Meet Tasaurus, the bull monster that will destroy your team. He knows every single move you made thanks to the decoy."

Ray turned around and then turned toward Cyber D, "That was low."

Cyber D laughed as he walked toward the Blue Ranger, "I can be that way."

Felix turned to him, "Well, you're finished!"

He combined the Fire Saber with his Astro Blaster, "Super Fire Sniper!"

The rangers combined their weapons, "Four-Function Astro Rifle!" yelled Darren.

The two rifles aimed directly at Cyber D. Tasaurus laughed as he looked at them. Both rifles started to glow, increasing power to maximum.

"Fire!" yelled Felix.

"Fire!" yelled the rangers.

Two high-intense beams came out of the rifles, converging into one beam. Tasaurus laughed as he used his barrier attack. The beams shot back at the rangers.

"HIT THE DECK!" yelled Felix.

It was too late. The rangers yelled as the explosions occurred all over the place. The rangers fell backwards and landed on the rocky surface. The monster kicked Felix in the face and then attacked both Darren and Ray with its horns. The two of them flew backwards and landed on the ground. Tasaurus then turned around and shot blue crystallized beams at them, causing the Tara and Angela to hit each other and then land on the ground.

"Isn't it funny?" asked Cyber D, "No one can stop this monster. I told he knows every move you make."

Felix looked at him and then turned to the others, "Guys, handle him."

He picked up his Fire Saber and headed straight for Cyber D. Cyber D laughed as he withdrew his saber and started blocking his attacks. Cyber D kicked Felix in the face and then punched him in the stomach. Cyber D slaughtered Felix's body with his saber, causing Felix to fall down and land.

"Astro Battlizer," said Felix.

His Battlizer materialized on his right wrist. He jumped up and pressed the 01 button on the console.

"Code 01: Fire Punch!"

As he went to punch Cyber D. Cyber D kicked him in the stomach, causing him to hit Tasaurus, who was attacking the others. Tasaurus's barrier appeared causing Felix to fall backwards and land on the ground. Cyber D laughed as he put his foot on top of his back.

"How does it feel to die," he said.

Suddenly, he heard random footsteps coming from behind. Cyber D turned around to see a little Sandslash.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"SLASH!" it said, waving its claw and acting really stupid as he looked at Cyber D, "SLASH SLASH SLASH!"

"Why you…," said Cyber D, shooting a green beam at it. The Sandslash jumped up and slashed Cyber D in the face. It then jumped up and began to transform into Clease.

"No… way," said Tasaurus.

"I agree," said Cyber D.

"Clease, what are you doing here?" asked Ray.

Clease nodded, "Well, Shinya wanted me to help out. But, I didn't feel like going to their base to help. So, I decided to get into the action."

"The action?" asked Felix, "And how are you going to do that?"

Clease took out his black cell phone, "Apparently, from what I've heard, Cyber D, you used a decoy to copy the other rangers moves. However, what if there was a new miracle that caused your plans to go bye-bye?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Clease laughed, "You'll see."

He opened up his cell phone and pressed the following buttons:

**2-8-5-0**

Clease chuckled, "Digitizer, Install!"

Pressing the green 'SEND' button on his cell phone, he held it straight out in front of him. The word 'INSTALL' appeared in red letters. The cell phone began to glow silver and gold as his body was surrounded by silver and gold light. He put his arms down and in a flash of silver light, his digital suit appeared doing a 360 degree turn with a green bar with a yellow light going across. It then began to flash silver, saying **MORPHING COMPLETE. **

Clease was donning the silver version of what the other rangers wore. However, it was quite different than the other ranger suits. He had a golden strip across his chest with five green squares across it. He had golden stripes across the shoulder blades instead of the white ones. He also had gold trim on his gloves and boots. Next, his belt was also gold with no sidearm. And finally, his helmet looked like the head of a Sandslash with a ground element crest on its forehead. It lit up as he looked at the two of them.

"What the hell?" asked Felix.

"A sixth ranger?" asked Tara.

"No way," said Angela.

"Interesting," said Darren.

"Told you we could trust him," said Ray.

The other rangers turned to Ray as Clease turned to him, punching him in the arm.

"Who are you?" asked Tasaurus, "I can't analyze him."

Clease laughed as he looked at him, "Prototype Warrior, Silver Space Ranger!"

"Silver?" asked Cyber D, "Oh, this is not good."

* * *

Back at PNET…

Shinya was having his coffee and typing his usual daily reports, knowing that the rangers could handle the monster. However, he never expected to have Hank rush in like a whirling tornado. Shinya looked up, "Where is Clease?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you. Turn on your TV," he said.

Shinya reached the remote and pressed the TV button. Shinya's eyes grew angry as he looked at him.

"Damn him. He stole my prototype morpher!" he yelled, "When he's finished with the monster, tell him he needs to come here IMMEDIATELY."

"Yes sir," said Hank.

"He had no permission to use that equipment," said Shinya, "Not at all."

Back on the battlefield, Clease's crest lit up as his right hand stretched out. A silver weapon materialized in his hands. It was black with gold trimming on the sides.

"I would like to introduce to you… the Sand Blaster," said Clease.

He charged straight forward toward Tasaurus, knocking Cyber D out of the way. The Sand Slasherizer began to glow gold as it slashed Tasaurus in the chest three times. The monster flew backwards and shot blue beams from its horns. Clease dodged the explosions and pressed the button to retract the blade.

"Sand Blaster: Gun Mode!" yelled Clease. Pulling the trigger, ten silver beams came out of it in one trigger, causing Tasaurus to fall backwards and land on the ground.

"Impossible," said Cyber D. He turned around to see the other rangers standing.

"Now, let's join this battle," said Felix, "Digital Combination!"

"Right!" yelled the rangers.

Tara and Angela jumped on top of Darren and Ray and kicked Cyber D in the face. Next Darren and Ray flipped forward as the girls put their hands in front of them. Darren and Ray's feet touched their hands and they shot out throwing a punch across the face. The four of them then put their hands together as Felix jumped up and landed on them. He then flipped forward with his Battlizer and pressed Code 01 on it.

"Code 01: Blaze Kick!"

POW! Felix's foot torched Cyber D. Cyber D yelled as he fell on the ground in pain, "Tasaurus, finish them!"

He disappeared in a flash of green light. While that was happening, Clease was holding the creature with full force. However, Tasaurus wasn't going to let him go. So, Clease had to elbow one of his horns, hard. One of the crystal horns was cut off, digitizing to dust. He kicked the monster repeatedly and threw him on the ground.

"Now," he said, "Sand Blaster: Hyper Mode!"

As he went to dash toward him, Tasaurus turned as he saw fifty silver bullets impale his body. He yelled as blue sparks came out as Clease got closer to him.

"The finisher: Sand Blaster: Metallic Deletion!" yelled Clease.

The blade came up from the blaster and in one slice, Tasaurus yelled as he began to explode. While all of that was happening, Clease landed on the ground. A flash of silver engulfed him as his digital suit disappeared. He turned around and chuckled, "So long, virus."

Suddenly, Infectoid arrived out of nowhere, smacked him in the face with his wing and headed toward the monster. He bit Tasaurus's horn and flew away.

"Gigantic Virus Infection!"

Tasaurus began to grow huge as the rangers looked up to see that he was ready for another round of battle. Clease turned around, "Man… that sucks."

The other rangers walked toward Clease as he looked at him. Ray smiled as he punched him in the arm, "You did that all in… 20 seconds? That was amazing!"

"Uh," said Felix, "We have bigger fish to fry right now."

"Right," said Ray, "Magbomb!"

"I know," he said, on the intercom, "The Astro Megazord sequence has already started. Get your butts up here."

The Astro Megazord formed and landed on the ground. The rangers jumped up and materialized into the cockpit. Meanwhile, Clease sat far away and watched the battle scene, eating a bunch of Sour Patch Kids.

"Interesting," said Clease, "Hoenn has fierce creatures… This is great."

Tasaurus yelled as he bashed his head into the Astro Megazord. The rangers held on as the Tasaurus tried to kick them off. Quickly, the Megazord held on to the creature and kicked him in the face. Tasaurus yelled as he started to attack.

"Lapras Buster," said Felix.

"Lapras Buster, locked on and ready," said Darren, "TM74: Gyro Ball!"

A silver ball came out of the blaster, hit Tasaurus in the face with explosions surrounding him. However, a red beam came out of his horns, causing the Astro Megazord to fall on the ground.

"Alright," said Felix, "We need to do something."

"Well," said Tara, "We need more power. Why don't you summon the Delta Megazord so we can combine?"

"Oh yeah," said Felix, installing his Battlizer, "Lugia MegaShip, install! Super Starship Fusion!"

The Astro Megazord launched from the ground and flew into space. The back of the Lugia MegaShip attached to the back of the Astro Megazord. The legs of the Delta Megazord extended as it attached to the Astro Megazord's legs, almost like a boot for both of them. The chest attached underneath the Kyogre's face with the arms on top of the Astro Megazord's arms. However, its hands that had nozzles on it connected to the top of the head. The Lugia head was placed on top of the shuttle helmet.

"Astro Delta Megazord, online!" yelled the rangers.

The Astro Delta Megazord stood on the ground. Clease was astounded as he saw the huge Megazord.

"Whoa," said Clease, "Nice!"

Tasaurus laughed as he looked at that, "That piece of contraption? Why don't you guys die like normal people!"

"Not today," said Felix, "Blizzard Beams!"

A stream of snow froze Tasaurus, making him immobilized and unable to attack.

"Bullet Punch!" yelled the rangers.

As he pressed the red button on the console, the two fists detached and it went up into space. It then came down in a high speed roar, hitting Tasaurus. He yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground. He exploded into bits and pieces.

"Excellent," said Clease. The other rangers materialized onto the ground, removing their helmets, "That was amazing."

"Nice to have you on the team," said Felix.

Clease nodded. However, all six morphers began to flash repeatedly. Clease opened up the morpher, "Yes, Shinya?"

"Rangers, detach the Astro Delta Megazord. Magbomb, teleport Clease to the PNET Headquarters," said Shinya.

"Why?" asked Ray.

"He has some explaining to do," said Shinya, "Right now."

The rangers looked at him and Clease looked at them. The rangers increased by one and Shinya has a hard-edged attitude. Wonder what will happen? Well, find out next time on Poke Rangers in Space.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Next Chapter…**

**Clease: Damn, that was great. Now, I can help you.**

**Ray: I wonder… why did you morph out automatically?**

**Clease: Hmm… well, that's what next chapter is about!**

**Machdrap: Time to once again, poison the people's new water supply.**

**Claese: Not if I can stop it.**

**Felix: How long do you have?**

**Clease: Exactly 2 minutes, 30 seconds.**

**Poke Rangers in Space: The Dewford Island Getaway**

**Chapter 25: Survival of the Silver Part 2**

A/N: I hope you liked this awesome chapter. I expect a lot of reviews… just kidding probably two. Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoyed it. I will work on the next one soon. See you later.


	25. Survival of the Silver Part 2

A/N: So, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

(Ray's POV)

_Last chapter, we met a man named Clease, a teenager from Holon who apparently knows about PNET. He wanted to help so bad, I wanted him to help, but the rangers were like, "No! Don't trust him!" Well, when we had to face a monster that knew our attacks, Clease somehow had a morpher to transform into the Silver Ranger. Now, Shinya wants us to come to the headquarters, for what reason? We are still on vacation!_

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Silver Ranger holds his personal weapon. Then it flashes to Clease, who's desk was messy with his feet on top of it. "Clease Flora- Silver Space Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evilly with Machdrap appearing behind them)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(Felix uses the Astro Battlizer)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… (in Space)**_

_(Instrumental music: the Lugia MegaShip flies out of the space dock and lands on Earth)_

_(Clease drives his new Auto Slider)_

_(Felix and Ray jump on their Cyber Sliders)_

_(Darren, Angela, and Tara fight the Neji Soldiers)_

_(The two MegaShips fly away from Earth)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The ships combine into the Astro Delta Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Delta Megazord appears in space with the five rangers, unmorphed standing on top of it)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 25: Survival of the Silver Part 2

_Footage from:_

_Denji Sentai Megaranger #25: __Just in Time! Time Limit: 2.5 Minutes  
Power Rangers in Space #21: Red with Envy_

* * *

The rangers reached the hotel, where Shinya decided to meet them instead. Felix was shocked at what Shinya looked like. He had his glasses off and his face had a serious tone to it. He was not looking so happy. He turned to the other rangers, "Felix, bring the rangers back to the hotel room. Hank will explain what's going on. As for you Clease, we need to have a little **chat**."

The young Sandslash-morph sighed as the other rangers walked into the hotel room. As they walked into the hotel lobby, they got into the elevator. Five seconds later, they arrived at the penthouse where Ray got the laptop. Ray opened the laptop and pressed the button. Hank stood there looking at them.

"Hey dad, what's going on?" asked Tara.

"Hey," said Hank, "Um, we need to have a little chat about Clease."

The rangers sat down, surrounding Ray as they looked at the laptop. Hank started coughing as he started to talk about it.

"Clease came from the Holon Region. You guys do know he was a Sandslash morph, correct?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," said Tara, gulping, "That nearly caused me to throw up in my mouth."

"Well, besides that. He used to help the Poke Power Rangers in Hoenn against Team Cronos. I'm sure Clease will be able to tell you most of his past. But, he wanted to help us so badly, hearing what was going on. Anyway, he used the prototype morpher just to communicate. There's a problem with that morpher."

"And that is?" asked Ray.

"Once morphed, he has two and a half minutes to get the job done," said Hank.

"Two and a half?" asked Felix.

"No way," said Darren, "That explains why he was so swift and accurate. Also explains why he demorphed just out of blue when Tasaurus exploded."

"Well, I wonder what Shinya is saying to him right now?" asked Hank, "Hopefully, he hasn't lost it."

* * *

Outside on the dock, Clease was kneeling on the ground as Shinya was pacing back and forth.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MORPH YET UNTIL I FIXED THAT GLITCH! NOW, IT'S PERMANENT!" he yelled, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Clease looked at him and said, "Uh, help the other rangers since Tasaurus nearly slaughtered them to death?"

Shinya shook his head, as he looked at him, "Well, effective immediately, your license to work with us has been… revoked."

Clease's eyes lit up, "Revoked?"

Shinya nodded as he looked at him with a white pad and pen, "Yes, revoked. You are not allowed to help the other rangers for the next 30 days."

As he started to leave, Clease's eyes looked at Shinya and then back at his feet. He sat down and threw rocks at the lake. He sighed as he went to lay back on the sand, pissed off about what Shinya did. However, Shinya may have made the biggest mistake…

* * *

Inside the virus, Machdrap was looking at two spheres. One was red and one was blue. Both spheres contained Machdrap's DNA as they began to form cellular division inside these spheres.

"What's inside them?" asked Aquafina, pointing to the DNA spheres. Suddenly, the spheres began to glow and a pink and a blue creature appeared. One was a Huntail and one was a Gorebyss, both with Drapion bodies. Both blew red and blue sludge that could burn and pollute.

"You see, the rangers so far have tried to destroy me. They failed, yet they defeated our viruses and as a result gained a new ranger in the process," said Machdrap, pointing to the brothers, "The Clampetox brothers are the perfect creatures to bring the rangers down to my knees."

"Interesting," said Aquafina, "This may also draw out the Silver Ranger. I like it."

As Aquafina turned around, Master Stryker was pleased, "Well, let's send the Pink Clampetox to deal with as a test to see what these viruses could do."

"Excellent," said Machdrap, "Leave this plan to me!"

* * *

As the rangers sat down in their hotel room, sending souvenirs back to the ship, the rangers didn't expect Clease to waltz into the room. When Ray turned to see him, he gave a puzzled look as he walked in there.

"Why are you here?" asked Ray, "Shouldn't Shinya be giving you the lecture of his life?"

Clease sighed as he looked at him, "He already did. Effective immediately, my PNET employee days are revoked."

"Revoked?" asked Ray, "How?'

"Because I used unauthorized equipment without it being tested," said Clease, scratching his head.

Ray nodded, "I know."

"Huh?" asked Clease.

"Yeah, Shinya's assistant told me everything. There will be an answer to this problem. I promise you when I get back, I will research everything," said Ray, smiling.

"You promise?" asked Clease.

"Yeah," said Ray.

Suddenly, behind him he saw Felix walking toward the two of them. But, no sooner he tried to say anything, the alarm on their morphers went off. Felix answered it.

"Yeah?" asked Felix.

"The Clampetox monster has invaded Dewford Island. I need you guys to fend him off. Clease, don't go with them! Remember, you are still suspended," said Shinya.

"Let's go," said Felix.

Ray nodded as he got himself up off the couch. Clease watched as the two of them left the elevator. As they reached the lobby, the other rangers met them, walking out on to the beach.

"Where is it located?" asked Felix.

"On the other side of Granite Cave, a group of teenagers have been poisoned somehow. I would move right away," said Magbomb on the intercom.

"Right," said Felix, "Cyber Sliders!"

He pressed 259 on the Astro Morpher and the sliders appeared in front of them. The five rangers jumped up, morphed and were sent flying toward the Granite Cave. On the other side, they arrived and morphed away from the site. They ran toward a group of teenagers who were green on their faces. Some of the Pokemon were also poisoned by the same effect.

"Weird," said Felix, "Look at them."

Darren opened his Astro Morpher, "Professor, we found a couple of teenagers who looked like they have been poisoned."

"Alright, I will call the Dewford EMT to get them to safety. In the meantime, find out what's going on," said Shinya, "Is Clease with you?"

"No," said Darren.

"Okay," said Shinya, "Keep doing your job."

The communication shut off. As Darren closed the morpher, he looked up to see a black pool of sludge on the water. The rangers turned around to look at the disgusting blob that was spreading.

"No way," said Ray, "Look at that!"

"It's sludge," said Felix, disgusted.

"However," said Tara, "There's a thin line of sludge heading east."

The rangers turned around. She was right as it kept spreading east, leaving a residue of sludge behind. The rangers turned to each other.

"Follow the line," said Felix.

The rangers nodded and they followed the line of sludge.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the viruses, Machdrap turned toward the others. Aquafina was surprised as she looked at him.

"You're so cunning," said Aquafina.

"Oh, that's just the beginning," said Machdrap.

"Please," said Cyber D, "Shoot me now."

Machdrap laughed as he went to pet him. He then walked along the area and chuckled, "You need to relax."

As he went toward the screen, he noticed the monster walking across on the dock with the other rangers behind him. Machdrap gulped as he looked at them.

"Shit… they're on to me. Neji Soldiers!" yelled Machdrap.

* * *

Outside at the dock, the rangers sat in a circle as they looked around. So far, nothing was shown. Felix sighed as he looked at sludge trail.

"It ended here," said Felix, "He should've came up by now."

"Well," said Darren, "Sitting here isn't going to help."

As he went to get up, Darren tried to move his left hand. He couldn't move it. The other rangers watched as Darren tried to pry it off the ground. They reached down for his left hand and they released his grip from it. Darren watched as a big patch of blood was on his hands. Angela, as quick as she was, grabbed a box of medical tape from her purse and wrapped it around Darren's hand.

"Thanks," said Darren, "That was eating my skin."

Ray looked at the black spot behind him and then looked up to see more sludge blotches heading toward a pier with warehouses.

"Good job Darren, your bloody hand gave us a clue," said Ray.

The rangers turned to him as Ray followed the sludge. They soon entered the pier, where all the abandoned warehouses were. As they continued, they noticed broken houses and burnt places. Felix looked inside. So far, there was nothing but a trial of sludge. As they got into the open, they looked around.

"It stopped here," said Angela, "Hmm…"

Darren nodded as he looked around. He then turned around to see a shiny sniper rifle aiming at him.

"Get down!" yelled Darren.

The rangers jumped to the side as a bullet came down and caused an explosion. They turned around to see the purple soldiers materializing from thin air.

"I guess we're going to have to beat the soldiers," said Felix, "Let's go!"

"Install, Poke Rangers!"

The rangers digitized into their suits and jumped on to the balcony of an abandoned warehouse.

"Omnipotent Warrior, Red Space Ranger!"

"Strategist Warrior, Black Space Ranger!"

"Dimension Warrior, Blue Space Ranger!"

"Analytical Warrior, Yellow Space Ranger!"

"Command Warrior, Pink Space Ranger!"

Felix stood in front, "Rangers, Install!"

Their crests lit up. Felix put his hand up and put into an L-Shaped position, "Poke Rangers…"

"IN SPACE!" said the rangers.

Behind them, flashing of multi-colored lights appeared. Felix jumped up with the other rangers and started attacking the purple soldiers. Felix's Fire Saber kept slicing and dicing the soldiers with no problem. He then jumped up and sliced one from top to bottom. Tara jumped up from place to place as the purple soldiers looked at her. She took out her Psychic Pistol and Astro Blaster and shot the group that went to attack her. They all were confused and started attacking each other, leaving Tara to relax and smile. Next, Darren used his Shadow Lance. He used it as a pole, swinging his body around. He kicked the group of soldiers and stabbed one of them in the face. He then slashed two more of them. Finally, Ray kept slicing the group of soldiers and then kicked one in the face. One went to strike him. He grabbed the soldier's arm and then tickled him between the legs. The soldier was laughing with no problem. Then, he kicked him in between the legs and threw him down on the ground. Finally, Angela used her Magnetic Stunner and shot a group of them. She then stretched out her arm, causing a line of lightning to surround it.

"Lightning Arm!" she yelled.

A line of lightning destroyed what was left of the monster. She jumped down and landed on the grass as she went to look around.

"Digital Analyzer!" she said.

Scanning, she noticed a green grid surrounding the area. She turned to see a red dot in front of her that said, "Viral Energy" in big yellow letters.

"Straight ahead," said Angela.

"Okay," said Felix, "Great job."

As they went ahead, they saw the Gorebyss Clampetox monster. It landed on the ground as the rangers went to fight. The monster released reddish and pinkish energy. The rangers dodged and turned to see the dead soldiers, rotting away as the gas affected them so much. They turned to see him run away into the warehouse.

"Come and catch me, Poke Rangers," he said, running away.

"Fine," said Felix, "Cyber Sliders!"

The rangers hopped on their Cyber Sliders and headed straight into the warehouse. As they did that, they noticed a green ladder coming on top of them. The rangers were plastered on the ladder as the Cyber Sliders digitized into cyberspace. The rangers yelled as it turned into a green net and then it enveloped the rangers as they were all captured, hanging from the ceiling. Down below, Machdrap was laughing.

"Nice to see you," he said.

"Damn you," said Felix.

Suddenly, the rangers yelled as they were shot in the chest. They turned around to see the Huntail Clampetox creature, hissing and hawing as it went to attack.

"Meet the Clampetox brothers. I infused wild Clamperl with my own DNA and evolved it to a Huntail and Gorebyss. What do you think?" asked Machdrap.

"You're sick!" said Felix, grunting.

* * *

At the hotel, Clease was on Ray's laptop, looking at the battle scene. He turned to his cell phone as he looked at it. He then looked at the sky. He shook his head as he got up from the couch. He shut Ray's laptop down and sighed, "I don't give a damn about being revoked. They need me."

Clease rushed out of the hotel and turned to see a shiny black motorcycle. He turned to see one of the sailors with a key to it. He grabbed it and rushed toward the motorcycle.

"Hey!" he yelled, "My motorcycle."

"I'll bring it back!" he yelled as he rushed away toward the mainland. Clease drove the motorcycle into the forest, heading to the warehouse. As he got there, he noticed the purple soldiers popping out of nowhere and throwing him back as the motorcycle flipped over. He kicked and punched one of them in the face. He got up and grabbed the other creature next to him. As he got near the entrance, Ray turned to see Clease battling.

"Clease?" asked Ray, "But, he wasn't supposed to help."

Tara looked at Ray, "Sometimes, when it comes to being a ranger, you have to throw the book out the window."

Clease stretched out his hand as it turned into a Sandslash claw. He slashed three soldiers in two seconds. Gorebyss Clampetox was not happy, "How dare you attack the virus."

Clease laughed as he looked at him, "I have every right to. Now, if you don't mind, I have friends to rescue."

He took out his Digitzer and opened it up to press the four digits and the send button.

"Digitizer, Install!"

As he transformed into his suit, he chuckled as he looked at the monster.

"Prototype Warrior, Silver Space Ranger!"

"Are you insane?" yelled Felix on the intercom, "Shinya's going to kill you."

"Um, if I don't save you, who will?" asked Clease, "Cyber Cycle!"

Suddenly, a silver Cyber Slider appeared. Clease jumped on it and floated into the warehouse. The rangers were looking at him as he went to rescue him. Felix looked at Clease and then the monster.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Felix.

Clease turned to see the Huntail Clampetox shoot a green ladder like beam, which turned into a net. Clease then hopped off as the Cyber Slider turned into a motorcycle. As he got on, the net-like ladder materialized right behind him. He crushed into the Gorebyss Clampetox and punched it in the face. Machdrap stood behind them, "I leave this to you!"

Suddenly, the Huntail Clampetox went to attack Clease. The rangers were stuck without knowing what to do.

"Alright, so no blade can cut through this type of material," said Ray.

Felix turned to Ray, "We can use my battlizer!"

"We don't want to burn to death," said Tara.

Felix turned toward Tara and pressed the Battlizer buttons to reveal Code 01, 02, and 03. He pressed 02 on the Battlizer and a small stream of fire came out of it, shooting a big gaping hole. The rangers jumped out and landed on the ground.

"Wow," said Tara, "Never mind."

The Huntail Clampetox started running outside. However, with nowhere else to run, it turned to see the five Space Rangers. Darren and Ray were in front with Tara and Angela next to each other. Felix stood in the back.

"Time to eradicate you," he said.

He jumped up and landed on Angela and Tara's hands. He then flipped over and landed on Darren and Ray's shoulders. Next, he jumped up and headed straight toward the monster. Pressing 01 on his Battlizer, he went to attack.

"Fire Punch!"

SMACK! The monster yelled as he fell down and exploded into a million pieces. The rangers jumped up in jubilation. However, Infectoid is often known to be a party crasher as it went toward the monster, biting his body.

"Gigantic Virus Infection!"

The Huntail Clampetox yelled as he roared, shooting blue sludge at them. The rangers dodged it as the sludge began to melt the pavement.

"Kyogre MegaShip!" yelled Darren.

"Lugia MegaShip!" yelled Felix.

"Super Starship Fusion, auto-control!" yelled the other rangers.

The Kyogre MegaShip and the Lugia MegaShip followed each other as they started heading toward the atmosphere. The Kyogre's head began to flip toward the front. The tail and the bottom half stretched downward. The tail transformed into two feet as it split in half. The fins of Kyogre folded down, making the arms of the Megazord. The shuttle transformed into the head of the Megazord, heading toward the ship. The shuttle head attached to the Megazord. Next, pieces of the Delta Megazord began to go toward them. The back of the Lugia MegaShip attached to the back of the Astro Megazord. The legs of the Delta Megazord extended as it attached to the Astro Megazord's legs, almost like a boot for both of them. The chest attached underneath the Kyogre's face with the arms on top of the Astro Megazord's arms. However, its hands that had nozzles on it connected to the top of the head. The Lugia head was placed on top of the shuttle helmet.

"Install, Astro Delta Megazord," yelled the rangers.

Meanwhile, on the other side, the Gorebyss Clampetox creature took out its sword and started to attack. However, when Clease went to attack, he noticed Infectoid coming toward it.

"Let me enlarge you!" he said.

Clease marched over to Infectoid. Infectoid screamed as Clease smacked it across the face and threw it in the air, screaming.

"Sand Blaster: Gun Mode!" yelled Clease, shooting Infectoid. Infectoid screamed as it was shot in the chest. It landed on the ground, disappearing to its hideout.

There were two battles going at the same time. The Astro Delta Megazord and the Huntail Clampetox fighting and below there was the Gorebyss Clampetox and Clease fighting on the ground. As the Gorebyss Clampetox went to fight, Clease used his Sand Blaster and slashed the monster across the chest. Above, the Huntail Clampetox was thrown into the trees. It released blue flames, hitting the Astro Delta Megazord.

"Blizzard Beams, lock on and fire!" yelled Felix.

The guns released the blizzard attack, causing the Huntail-Drapion hybrid to freeze. Down below, Clease knocked out Gorebyss Clampetox's sword and threw him to the ground.

"You can't beat me," it said.

Clease looked at his helmet and then turned to his Sand Blaster, "I have 12 seconds to defeat you. Sand Blaster: Hyper Mode!"

The blaster switched to gun mode and started to charge, giving a 2 second delay. He then went to attack.

**9…**

Clease started shooting golden beams at the monster. Gorebyss Clampetox screamed as it was being shot at.

**8…**

The Huntail Clampetox turned toward the other rangers, "You're finished, Poke Rangers!"

**7…**

Felix pressed the red button, "Bullet Punch!"

**6…**

The fists were released, heading straight toward the sky, swinging back and forth.

**5…**

The Huntail Clampetox watched as the fists were coming down toward him. He gulped as he tried to move, but his lower body was frozen from the ice.

**4…**

"NO!" he yelled.

The fists went through the creature as blue sparks came out of it.

**3…**

Clease's Sand Blaster went to Sword Mode.

**2…**

"Metallic Deletion!" yelled Clease. He swung his sword and Gorebyss Clampetox yelled as it started to feel the intense pain coming through his body.

**1…**

The Astro Delta Megazord turned around as the Huntail Clampetox exploded into a million pieces.

**0…**

Clease turned around, demorphing as Gorebyss Clampetox yelled in pain. He fell on the ground and exploded into smithereens. Clease strated breathing heavily as he looked at his watch.

"Not bad, Clease," he said to himself, "Not bad at all."

* * *

Back at the beach, the rangers sighed as they looked at the beautiful ocean.

"I can't believe we have to go back to the ship next week," said Ray, "I actually loved the ocean."

"I agree," said Felix, "Well, what do we do now? We bought so much stuff. It's going to take days to bring it back to the ship."

"Not to mention," said Angela, "Since Clease will be with us on the ship, we need to bring his stuff too."

Tara nodded, "At least we have three days."

Darren sighed as he looked at the sunset. He turned to the other rangers and sighed as he looked at them. He smiled as he looked at the beautiful orange sun that was heading toward the other regions west of there. He petted Felix on the head, "At least we can start sending stuff back."

The rangers nodded in agreement. Suddenly, they heard somebody breathing. As they turned around, Clease was smiling with his grey suitcases and packages.

"Since I'm traveling with you guys, I thought I might bring my matched luggage," said Clease.

"Matched luggage?" asked Felix. He opened his morpher, "Magbomb, teleport him."

"Gladly," he said on the intercom.

Clease turned around as he saw silver particles coming from the ground, "Wait! I thought I'm staying at the hotel!"

"We have no room," said Angela, waving good bye, "Come by for breakfast tomorrow AFTER you talk to Shinya about what you did!"

"WAIT!" yelled Clease. The silver particles surrounded him as he began to engulf in silver light, causing all of his molecules to disappear to the ship.

"Besides, he has a stack of paperwork to do anyway," said Felix, smiling.

The rangers kept walking on the beach as the evening began. The rangers have a sixth ranger, however, there are limitations to what he has. However, when will he have unlimited access? Hmm… the Silver Ranger two-parter ends here!

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Clease: I have to do work now. So, I guess I will leave the next chapter to you guys.**

**Felix: Don't worry. We'll call you when we need you. Next chapter!**

**Angela: It's a baby virus.**

**Felix: So, I love it. He called me daddy. **

**?: Where is he?**

**?: Felix, help me!  
Felix: NOOOO!  
**

**Poke Rangers in Space: The Dewford Island Getaway**

**Chapter 26: Felix's New Baby**

**Angela: I must help him, yay. See you later! **

* * *

A/N: So, as you can see, this episode was fun to write. Yeah, originally I wrote Charcotox, but since there's water involved, I thought Clampetox would sound appropriate. After all, Huntail and Gorebyss evolved from Clamperl anyway. Reviews are appreciated. The next chapter… since I went overboard with the vacation arc will be considered the LAST chapter of the arc. And it's going to be very tragic chapter, just to warn you. So, bring tissue boxes! Alright, see you later!


	26. Felix's New Baby Virus

A/N: Hi, Chapter 26 is here! The last chapter of the vacation arc! Oh, and just to let you know, Darren and Angela's change of clothes in previous chapters is their second attire for the rest of the season.

* * *

He couldn't believe that they were leaving to go back to the ship. Felix Jefferson was walking on the sandy shores of Dewford Island one last time. His bags were already packed and sent to the ship. All they had to do was check out and it was okay. They didn't have to check out until that night anyway, which meant they had all day to explore the island one more time. He sighed as he reached into his pocket. He was now wearing black jeans with silver chains on either side. He had red sneakers with white laces. He then finally wore a white t-shirt with a Magmar insignia on his chest. He also had a red sweatshirt jacket.

"Ah, Torchic's sleeping, can't wake him up," he said to himself as he looked at his Poke Ball. He sighed as he put him back on the belt. He went back to reach into his pocket. He pulled out a golden locket and put it around his neck. He opened it up to reveal two photos of his brother and sister.

"Apparently, this search is a bit longer than I thought," said Felix, sighing. As he went to step, he tripped and landed on the sand. He looked up as he saw a black and red striped egg.

"A Pokemon egg?" asked Felix.

He walked back to the hotel, picking up the egg. Little did he know that someone was watching him picking him up, heading back to the hotel.

"My servant… stolen," he said. As he went to attack, he felt something hit him.

"Relax," the other voice said, "My virus. Your servant will hatch in time."

With a laugh, the other voice appeared out of the trees, looking at him. It was Master Stryker, "Red Ranger's going to have a little surprise."

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Silver Ranger holds his personal weapon. Then it flashes to Clease, who's desk was messy with his feet on top of it. "Clease Flora- Silver Space Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evilly with Machdrap appearing behind them)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(Felix uses the Astro Battlizer)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… (in Space)**_

_(Instrumental music: the Lugia MegaShip flies out of the space dock and lands on Earth)_

_(Clease drives his new Auto Slider)_

_(Felix and Ray jump on their Cyber Sliders)_

_(Darren, Angela, and Tara fight the Neji Soldiers)_

_(The two MegaShips fly away from Earth)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The ships combine into the Astro Delta Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Delta Megazord appears in space with the five rangers, unmorphed standing on top of it)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 26: Felix's New Baby Virus

_Footage from:  
Power Rangers in Space #37: Andros and the Stowaway  
Denji Sentai Megaranger #23: __Why! My Egg's a Nejire Beast_

* * *

Felix walked into the hotel room to see the other five rangers watching TV. There was nothing else needed to do, since all the luggage has been transported back to the ship.

"So," said Felix, holding the egg, "I found this!"

Ray literally threw up in his throat and looked at it, "What is that?"

Claese looked at it and turned to him, "Well, let's get the analyzer from the ship."

Felix nodded as he looked at Ray. Luckily for Ray, he opened up the mini scanner he had and scanned the whole egg. The whole entire scanner was going haywire as he looked at it.

"It said it contains Neji Virus energy," said Ray, "However, there's very little."

Angela looked at him, "Did you guys ever think that maybe it's a baby? It has little energy BECAUSE it's a baby. It's harmless!"

Felix nodded, "Well, I am going to go put this back where it belongs. Just to be safe and everything. I don't want to have a virus attacking the hotel when we just packed up and threw everything back to space."

The rangers nodded as he grabbed the egg and left the hotel. Tara sighed as he looked at it, "Something tells me we will be fighting on this island again."

"You think?" asked Darren, sarcastically.

Tara sighed as she changed the channel.

* * *

Outside, Felix was walking along the beach with the egg in hand. He looked both ways and put the egg in the sand. He waved goodbye to it as he went back to the hotel. However, he heard a sound. Turning around, he noticed a white glow coming from the egg. Felix watched as the egg exploded… to reveal a humanoid Goldeen creature with a black horn.

"It's so cute," he said.

"And you better not touch it," a voice yelled out. Felix turned around to see a humanoid Seaking… monster size. It was purple with blue spots and his horn was yellowish-blackish.

"Virus," yelled Felix.

The Goldeen creature screamed as it went toward Felix's body. Felix caught it and the monster hid behind Felix. The Seaking virus released a lightning bolt. Felix dodged out of the way as part of the sand turned to stone.

Felix looked at him and sighed, "I guess you won't leave until you have this baby virus. Alright, well… two can play at that game. Install, Poke Rangers!"

He morphed and took out his Fire Saber. He combined it with his Astro Blaster, "Super Fire Sniper!"

The Seaking monster yelled as it went to claw Felix. Felix shot him in the chest and he flew toward the sand, hitting the dirt.

"My servant will be with me!" he yelled.

"Fat chance," said Felix, "I actually thought about just leaving this poor virus here. But, after seeing why it was laid here, I would rather just take it home."

Suddenly, four beams came across Felix and shot the creature. The other four rangers ran toward his location.

"Felix, you okay?" asked Tara, putting her Astro Blaster away.

"Yeah," said Felix, nodding his head, "However, we got to protect the baby virus."

Ray turned to the Goldeen creature that hung on to Felix's back, "Say what?"

Felix turned around as he looked at the Seaking creature, "I… Neji Virus Bloodtear will not be happy. I will have my young servant to serve me!"

In a flash of blue light, he disappeared. The other rangers sighed as they looked at the Goldeen monster. Angela smiled as she went to grab it.

"It's so cute!" said Angela, "What should we call it?"

"Uh… let Felix name it," said Darren, shuddering, "What are you calling it?"

"I'm going to call it… Percy," said Felix, holding him up, "PERCY!"

* * *

Back on the MegaShip, Magbomb was cleaning the bridge. After all, the rangers were gone for a month. However, when the rangers arrived back on the bridge with a huge smile, Magbomb dropped the mop and the rangers gasped to see liquid all over the floor.

"Had a party here last night?" asked Tara.

"Uh, no… there was a couple of leaks that had to be fixed," said Magbomb, "Right, Claese?"

Claese's cheeks turned red. He couldn't say anything. Darren picked up a mop and gave it to him. Claese rolled his eyes as he started to mop the front of the bridge.

"Yeah, right," said Felix, smiling, "We have a new passenger."

"And who's that?" asked Magbomb, waving his stick around. Felix smiled as the Goldeen creature popped up and smiled. Magbomb tripped over and landed on the floor with his circuits popping up all over the place and shooting a couple of flames.

"You know for a Magnemite monster that breathes fire, I think he's lost it," said Tara.

"Is he your son?" asked Magbomb, looking at Felix and Tara.

"NO!" yelled the two rangers.

"I found him on the beach and he was attacked by another sea creature like virus," said Felix. He walked over to his chair and sat down on it, "Ah, it's great to sit back in the captain's chair again."

The virus looked up and it started to tear. Felix looked at it. All of a sudden, it started to scream and cry. The rangers yelled as the sound carried throughout the MegaShip and then out towards space. Felix looked at it. He was rubbing his stomach.

"Oh, you're hungry?" asked Felix.

"Speaking of dinner, I made a feast for you guys. I'm sure you must be starved from all that vacationing and fighting. Hopefully, you guys had a great vacation?" asked Magbomb.

"Oh, we did," said Darren, "We explored the town, Granite Cave, the whole island. There was a day that Angela and I went snorkeling underneath the ocean."

"After we had to decorsolize you," said Angela, giggling. Darren rolled his eyes as they walked toward the elevator. Heading down a couple of floors, they arrived at the cafeteria. The rangers looked at what they had.

**APPETIZERS**

Mozzarella Sticks, Potato Skins, Spinach and Artichoke Dip, Cheese Quesidillas and Boneless Wings (Honey BBQ, Suicidal, Hot, Mild)

**FOOD**

Bacon Cheeseburgers, Japanese Shroomish rolls, Chicken Wraps, Crawdaunt Bisque Soup, Salads of all types.

**DESSERT**

A triple-decker cake with six rangers on top covered in vanilla icing that said "Welcome Home: Poke Rangers" in red letters. Had blue and yellow flowers on it with black, pink, and red candles, oh there was also silver sprinkles all over the top.

**BEVERAGES**

The alcohol and the soda… should I say no more?

The rangers yelled as they all dashed toward the food. Five minutes later, the rangers all began to eat for their first night back. Felix had a drink of Bud Light and was eating boneless wings in suicidal sauce. His eyes were watery as he ate the first wing.

"That… was HOT!" yelled Felix.

"No duh," said Tara, picking up her fork and smacking it into a Shroomish roll, "I'm sure it's burning your throat too."

"Yeah," said Ray, eating more of those rolls, "These are excellent."

Angela sighed having a piece of lettuce going down her throat, "Cool. Thanks, Magbomb."

Claese smiled as he and Darren had a wing contest. The rangers watched to see who could eat the most suicidal wings in an hour.

* * *

Five minutes later, the rangers sighed as they lay on the cafeteria floor, full.

"That was good," said Angela, licking her lips. She rolled over to Darren and kissed him on the lips.

"Agreed," said Darren, smiling.

Felix nodded as he looked at Tara and Ray. Claese was sleeping his fullness away while Tara and Ray talked about the recent dinner and all. However, Felix looked up to see Percy still eating.

"You can still eat?" asked Felix, "I give you credit."

Suddenly, Percy fell down and landed on the floor. Felix looked at it. It was red and it was burning hot to the touch.

"Percy!" said Felix.

Quickly, he was rushed to the infirmary. Magbomb quickly put the scope on him. Percy was breathing heavily. The temperature was through the roof and the monster was experiencing stomach pains.

"Percy has a bad case of indigestion and a small fever. If I can lower his temperature now, he will be fine tomorrow," said Magbomb.

Felix nodded as he petted Percy, "Percy…"

Later that night, the rangers went to check out of the hotel. After that was arranged, they decided to go back to sleep in the MegaShip. While everybody was sleeping, Felix wasn't. He kept looking at the stars in the sky and then looked at the door.

"I should take a look to see how he's doing," he said to himself.

He got out of the silver sheets and walked toward the double doors. As he opened the doors, he walked toward the infirmary. As he did, he noticed the light was on straight in front of him. Continuing to walk toward the infirmary, he heard tapping. It was coming from there. As he opened the door, he gasped to see Percy missing.

"Percy?" asked Felix, "Where are you?"

"I'm right here," he said.

Felix jumped up, "You can talk now?"

He turned around and gasped. He was bigger and the same size as Bloodtear. He smiled as he gave Felix a hug, squeezing his spine.

"Alright," said Felix, squirming, "We need to get some sleep and I can't breathe."

Percy released his grip and both of them headed back to his room.

That following day on the island, Bloodtear walked up to the beach. He noticed the Corsola Hotel, where the rangers did stay. He rushed into the lobby and walked inside to see people screaming. He walked to the front desk.

"Did you see five teenagers here the other day?" he asked.

"Actually, yes I did see them. But, they checked out last night!" he said.

"NO!" he yelled. Bloodtear used his golden horn and zapped the person to stone. He used his horn to turn the other people to stone. He then blasted holes on the ceiling causing parts of the second floor to collapse. He rushed out of the hotel and started shooting golden beams at people, turning them to stone.

* * *

Back at the MegaShip, Felix and Percy were on the bridge watching some Saturday Morning cartoons when suddenly the alarm went off. He rushed toward the Captain's chair and pressed a couple of buttons. He shook his head.

"Stay here," said Felix, "Don't come down to Earth. However, you may roam around the ship."

Felix pressed a button, "Rangers, to the jump tubes."

Two seconds later, the rangers were rushing to the jump tubes. Angela looked at Felix, "Let me guess, Bloodtear?"

"Yeah," said Felix, "He destroyed the hotel we stayed at."

Claese nodded as he looked at them, "I'll stay and monitor. Call me if you need me."

"Got it," said Felix, "Let's go!"

The rangers nodded as they jumped through the jump tubes. They morphed, got on their Cyber Sliders and teleported through cyberspace. Down on Earth, things were getting a bit hectic.

"Time to destroy this island," he said, "I won't leave until I find my servant!"

Suddenly, he looked up to see the rangers teleporting from the sky, hitting him with their Cyber Sliders. Felix jumped off his Cyber Slider and looked at Bloodtear, "Bloodtear, go away. Percy's not coming with you!"

"You are going to have to kill me first!" he said.

"Rangers, attack!" yelled Felix.

The five rangers started to throw a punch at Bloodtear. Bloodtear jumped up, causing the five of them to hit each other. Felix looked up as the creature shot another gold beam at them. They scattered in all directions as the floor surface turned to stone.

"What the hell?" asked Darren, "That was close."

Darren withdrew his Astro Blaster and started shooting at him. He dodged both shots and attacked him. He was slammed on the table, breaking it. The other rangers surrounded him as Bloodtear walked toward them. However, a big flash of red light appeared. It was Master Stryker.

"Master Stryker!" said Darren, "What are you doing here?"

"Bloodtear, let's go!" said Master Stryker, "Your friend is somewhere on the island."

They quickly disappeared into the forest. The rangers looked at each other. Felix turned to the others, "No…"

He opened his morpher, "Claese, where's Percy?"

"He saw the battle, was scared, and left the ship. He's down on Dewford," said Claese.

Felix sighed as he turned to the other rangers. He looked at Tara, "Get them back to the ship while I go find Percy."

Tara nodded as Felix went into the woods. Tara pressed the numbers 259 on the Astro Morpher, "Cyber Sliders!"

The five Cyber Sliders appeared. The red one went toward Felix. Felix turned around and jumped on it.

"Faster than running," he said to himself. He then turned to see Bloodtear, who was walking toward Percy. Percy was screaming as it was walking backwards. His Cyber Slider went down toward the monster, slicing him across the chest. Bloodtear watched as Percy was picked up and carried to safety.

"NO!" he yelled, "RED RANGER, I WILL FIND HIM!"

_(Commercial Break)_

* * *

Felix and Percy were sitting on the island's pier, looking at the waves as they ebbed and flowed. He turned toward Percy and looked at him, "Why did you leave?"

"Well," said Percy, "I was scared of what could've happened to you. I tried to go to your location. But, the jump tube made me land on the other side."

Felix smiled as he looked at it. He reached into his pocket and gave him a golden brown sugar cookie. Percy smiled and then broke it in half. Felix pointed to himself, "For me? Thank you!"

As he ate the whole half, he wrapped his pinky finger around Percy's, "Friends forever."

"Uh-huh," he said.

"I don't think so," a voice said. Felix looked up to see Bloodtear, looking at him. Felix jumped up and stood in front of Percy.

"Bloodtear, you have to kill me first before you get him," said Felix.

"Very well," he said.

As he went to jump down, he was shot by four Astro Blaster beams. Felix turned around to see the other four rangers with their blasters.

"Get Percy to safety," said Tara, "We'll handle him."

Felix nodded as he grabbed Percy. Tara turned around toward the other rangers, "Rangers, let's go!"

The rangers flipped forward and kicked Bloodtear in the face. Bloodtear headed forward and went to grab Angela. Angela held his horn and pulled on it. He yelled, kicking her in the face. The rangers looked up to see him fire his horn. A yellow energy beam came across and the rangers dodged it as the tires behind them turned to stone.

"Oh no, not happening again," she said.

Darren nodded as they charged forward. Bloodtear released a couple of blue beams, causing an explosion. The rangers flipped backwards. Bloodtear laughed as he walked toward them. Suddenly, out of the woods, he noticed Felix jumping up, and head butting him face forward. Bloodtear fell backwards as he looked at him. He was already morphed and ready to battle. The monster kept shooting beams as Felix dodged the golden beams. He kicked Bloodtear in the face and lifted him up and tossed him on the ground. He chopped Bloodtear repeatedly. However, Bloodtear's arms grabbed Felix's neck and he was thrown on to the ground. Felix jumped up to kick. However, Bloodtear's horn shot a yellow beam at Felix. His feet were turned to stone. He landed on the ground. Felix slammed on the ground in pain.

"Damn!" yelled Felix, "I can't move!"

Meanwhile, Percy was watching the whole battle. He stepped into the battlefield, "Felix!"

"Percy, get out of here before you get hurt!" yelled Felix, grunting to get up. He fell down once again.

"Come to me, my minion!" he yelled.

A red beam enveloped Percy. Percy screamed as his face was attached to the stomach of Bloodtear. Felix looked at him, "No way."

Ray and Darren helped him to his feet as Bloodtear laughed, "Now, watch as we two destroy you!"

Red and green beams came out of their fins and horns, causing the rangers to fall backwards and land on the ground.

Darren took out his Astro Blaster, "Alright!"

"Hold it! You could hurt Percy," said Felix, "Angela, locate a weak spot!"

"Got it," said Angela.

Bloodtear laughed and looked at him, "You can't find a weak spot on me… and save your friend. He's my servant and I plan to use him to destroy this region!"

Angela looked at him, "Digital Camera: Analyze!"

Her crest on her helmet appeared. She saw a red dot on Bloodtear's head. A big sign that said 'Weak Spot' appeared in yellow letters.

"Everyone, aim for his head!" yelled Angela.

Bloodtear gulped, "Say what?"

The five rangers took out their Astro Blasters. Five blue beams hit the monster in the head. Bloodtear fell down and landed on the ground. Felix began to feel a bit lighter as his feet were back to normal.

"Is he dead?" asked Felix.

Suddenly, the rangers watched as it rose from the ground, laughing.

"Felix, save yourself," said Percy. His eyes were closed and he was yawning as he shot five red beams at the rangers. The rangers yelled as they were shot in the chest. They were thrown back, on the ground. Felix got up slowly and looked up to see Percy humming. He ran up toward the monster and Bloodtear kicked him in the face. Felix carefully got up and looked at them.

"What are you going to do?" asked Bloodtear.

"Red Space Ranger, Uninstall," said Felix.

In a flash of red light, Felix's digital suit disappeared. Felix looked at the monster, "Percy, remember all the things we did together?"

Bloodtear backed away. Felix walked forward, "Come on. I found you on the beach. I raised you for a day. We became good friends. Remember, the promise?"

He raised his pinky finger. Percy's eyes opened up.

* * *

(flashback)

"_Percy!" said Felix._

_Quickly, he was rushed to the infirmary. Magbomb quickly put the scope on him. Percy was breathing heavily. The temperature was through the roof and the monster was experiencing stomach pains._

"_Percy has a bad case of indigestion and a small fever. If I can lower his temperature now, he will be fine tomorrow," said Magbomb._

_Felix nodded as he petted Percy, "Percy…"_

_Felix jumped up, "You can talk now?"_

_He turned around and gasped. He was bigger and the same size as Bloodtear. He smiled as he gave Felix a hug, squeezing his spine._

"_Alright," said Felix, squirming, "We need to get some sleep and I can't breathe."_

_As he ate the whole half, he wrapped his pinky finger around Percy's, "Friends forever."_

"_Uh-huh," he said._

_(flashback end)_

* * *

Felix looked at him as Percy started to speak, "Felix!"

A red glow came out of Bloodtear's body. Percy was released from Bloodtear and went toward Felix. Felix hugged him as they landed on the ground. He chuckled as he turned toward him. The other rangers smiled underneath their helmets. Tara started tearing up, "That was beautiful."

Bloodtear shook his head, "BASTARD!"

He headed for Percy. However, Felix jumped up and kicked him in the face. Bloodtear growled as Felix was kicked in the face and then repulsively kicked by him.

"How dare you… how dare you… HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled.

Felix tried to get up, but the bruises have already caused him to feel even more pain. Percy grumbled as it went to attack Bloodtear. The monster threw him backwards.

"Leave him alone!" he yelled.

Bloodtear's foot was squeezing Felix's stomach. Felix started coughing as he looked at what was going on. Felix watched as the horn on Percy's head began to glow bright blue.

"Take this!" he yelled.

A beam of blue light shot Bloodtear out of the way and it landed on the ground. Felix slowly got up as he saw the smoke clear. His eyes widened to see Bloodtear still alive.

"Nice job," he said, "But, can you do this?"

Felix watched to see his golden fins glow with his horn. Three golden beams came out from his body, combining into one. Felix went up to take the hit. He closed his eyes, squirming. However, he heard somebody else scream. Felix looked up to see Percy. It landed on its knees and fell on the ground. Fire surrounded the whole entire place.

"PERCY!" yelled Felix, "NO!"

The other rangers gasped to see him land on the ground. Bloodtear laughed as he looked at them, "You can't defeat me… NO ONE CAN!"

Felix reached over for Percy. Percy looked up at him.

"Felix… All I wanted to do… was to protect you," he said.

"Percy, please," said Felix. Tears were coming out of his eyes as he hugged him tighter, "Stay… don't go."

"I don't know…," said Percy softly, "I feel so… cold."

Felix watched as Percy's head shifted downward on to the ground. Felix punched the pavement as it began to digitize in purple light. The rangers watched as he continued sobbing.

"My friend… unforgivable," he said.

When Tara started to walk over, she stopped. She saw Felix's eyes open up. She could see there was a fire growing inside his whole body.

"Oh my," she said.

"What?" asked Ray.

"Bloodtear's in for it," said Angela.

"Of course, Percy and Felix had a strong bond. Felix raised him from an egg. If you had a child that died by the same thing, you would probably feel the same way," said Darren, "And knowing that his siblings are dead, I think this might be deadly for Bloodtear."

Bloodtear looked at Felix. His fists were clenched and he pointed to him.

"BLOODTEAR, YOU'RE DEAD!" he yelled.

Bloodtear gulped as he saw what was happening. Felix started running toward him. He began to glow bright red, digitizing into his suit. His Battlizer materialized onto his wrist. He jumped up as he began to press 1.

"Code 01: Fire Punch and Blaze Kick!" yelled Felix.

Bloodtear was punched in the face by the fire attack and then kicked in the stomach by the Blaze Kick attack. He watched as his Fire Saber appeared.

"This is for Percy," he said. He jumped up and started spinning with his Fire Saber.

"Screw Saber Attack!" he yelled.

Bloodtear yelled as Felix's saber started spinning into his stomach. The monster yelled as Felix's saber withdrawn.

"Die," he said.

Bloodtear rolled his eyes and landed on the floor. An explosion occurred behind him as Felix morphed out of his suit. The other rangers walked up to him as he looked at them.

"I'm so sorry," said Tara.

Felix nodded as he looked at the flames, "I know."

Later that day…

The rangers, including Claese were all sitting at the cafeteria playing Apples to Apples. However, for Felix, he was sitting on the ship. He looked at the planet orbiting in the sky. He had no music on or anything.

"Yo," a voice said. Felix turned the captain's chair around. It was Tara that walked into the bridge.

"Hey," said Felix, turning back to the viewscreen. Tara walked over and looked at the stars.

"I know how upset you are," she said, "You raised him to be awesome. If it wasn't for you, he would be attacking us."

Felix nodded, "I suppose so. But, I felt a special bond inside me and a special fire that I couldn't control."

Tara smiled, "I know how that feels too. You can ask everybody. Come on, let's go to the Seashore House. I'll buy whatever you like."

Felix smiled, "Okay."

The two rangers walked toward the elevator, leaving the bridge. As the Kyogre MegaShip sat on top of the Space Dock, Felix's could hear Percy's voice in his heart, knowing that he was still there. Poke Rangers in Space: The Dewford Island Getaway ends here… unfortunately, on a tragic note.

* * *

**Felix: I don't think there should be joyful music playing right now.**

**Darren: Felix, wait!**

**Angela: Darren, let him be**

**Tara: Yeah…**

**Ray: Agreed, I think he needs to be alone**

**Tara: What a sucky way to end an arc!  
Angela: I know. Anyway, next chapter…**

**Darren: Who is she?**

**Angela: My grandma**

**Aquafina: Yes! This is excellent!  
Angela: You want to mess with me?**

**Poke Rangers in Space Chapter 27: Grandma Matchmaker**

**Angela: See you later!**

* * *

A/N: Told you to bring tissues! J/K

Just want to let you, this is the HALFWAY mark! Which means the end of the season is 26 episodes away. Also, I'm looking for a new yellow ranger, and new henchman, monsters for my next season. Please pm me for details, if you are interested.


	27. Grandma Matchmaker

The alarm clock was ringing in Angela's bedroom. Angela opened up her eyes as she smacked her alarm clock on the dashboard. Yawning, she lay on the white sheets with her arms folded behind her head as she saw the beautiful stars in the sky. After looking at the glistening stars, she rolled out of bed and climbed up, walking toward the bathroom to change.

After she put her yellow sweatshirt on, she got her white shoes from the edge of the door and walked out of her quarters. Smiling, she headed toward the cafeteria, where the other five rangers were already sitting down, having breakfast. Felix looked up and turned to her, "Nice of you to join us."

"Sorry," said Angela as she sat down in between Darren and Claese, "I was dreaming a lot."

"I see," said Felix, eating a couple of scrambled eggs. Darren turned to her as he started eating a pancake, "What dreams?"

"I don't know. Been thinking about my grandma and all… that was it," said Angela.

"On which side?" asked Tara.

"Not the Madigan side, that's for sure," said Angela, "The Keeney side."

"Oh," said Felix, eating a couple of eggs, "Why would you say that? You know, about the Madigans?"

"In Orre, everybody in my family is a ranger. Don't ask me how, but they are rangers," said Angela, crossing her legs, "Enough said."

Tara nodded as she looked at her, "We even had to help them out when she was captured by Cipher."

"Ouch," said Ray.

"And while I was captured in hot boiling lava, Tara, Darren, and three other Turbo Rangers decided to have a massive party… remember when you puked?" asked Angela.

Darren laughed, "That really happened?"

"Well, Spencer told me. You were out of it," said Angela.

Claese chuckled, "Can we do that when Magbomb's not around?"

When Magbomb was washing the dishes, he threw two knives at Claese. He used his hand that turned into a claw and blocked both of them.

"The day you do that, will be the day I laugh at you," he said, smiling.

Angela nodded as she finished breakfast. She gave the empty dish to Magbomb and started to head out. Felix turned around toward her, "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to teleport down to Slateport City. I got to stop home to see my family. I haven't seen them in quite a while," she said, "Oh, and visit Violet."

"Can we?" asked Tara and Darren.

"Sorry, Yellow Rangers only," said Angela, smiling as she walked out the door.

Five minutes later, a flash of yellow light appeared as Angela was being materialized down in Slateport Park. As she kept walking back and forth, she noticed a beautiful black limo that was there. Walking past it, the back window was pulled down. An old lady was watching her. She had grey hair, green eyes and she was wearing a pink t-shirt with red jeans. She also had red suspenders. She even had a green hat with black sunglasses.

"Yep, that is my granddaughter," she said.

She took out a golden folder and threw it toward her in a Frisbee motion. Angela turned around and grabbed it. She looked at it with curiosity. When she opened the folder, she heard the door open and close from the limo. Angela looked up and gasped as she saw who it was. The old lady started waving.

"Grandma Myrtle!" yelled Angela.

She dashed toward her and hugged her with excitement.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evilly with Machdrap appearing behind them)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(Felix uses the Astro Battlizer)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… (in Space)**_

_(Instrumental music: the Lugia MegaShip flies out of the spacedock and lands on Earth)_

_(Felix and Ray jump on their Cyber Sliders)_

_(Darren, Angela, and Tara fight the Neji Soldiers)_

_(The two MegaShips fly away from Earth)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The ships combine into the Astro Delta Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Delta Megazord appears in space with the five rangers, unmorphed standing on top of it)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 27: Grandma Matchmaker

_Based on:  
Denji Sentai Megaranger #28: It's Over! The Explosive Granny Whirlwind_

_Power Rangers in Space #13: Grandma Matchmaker_

* * *

Back at the Seashore House, Grandma Myrtle and Angela were sitting down at the counter and they began talking about the golden envelope that was in her hands the whole entire time. Angela, wanting to know so badly took the whole thing in front of her and looked at it.

"Amazing," she said, looking at it, "Why are all of these hot guys photographed?"

"Simple," she said, as she closed the envelope. She put the pictures of them on the counter, "One of them will be your future husband."

Angela turned around, Grandma Myrtle and Angela were sitting down at the counter and they began talking about the golden envelope that was in her hands the whole entire time. Angela, wanting to know so badly took the whole thing in front of her and looked at it.

"Amazing," she said, looking at it, "Why are all of these hot guys photographed?"

"Simple," she said, as she closed the envelope. She put the pictures of them on the counter, "One of them will be your future husband."

Angela turned around. Her heart stopped beating as she looked at the beautiful pictures. Unfortunately, they may have to pass.

"Sorry to say this, but I already have picked somebody. I'm dating a guy right now," said Angela.

"Surely somebody different than these guys?" asked Myrtle. Angela nodded as the slurpees arrived at the countertop. She went to take a sip when suddenly she heard something bust from the back room. She sighed as they continued on with their conversation.

"Yes," said Angela, looking at her.

Suddenly, she looked up to see Darren walking into the area. Angela smiled as Darren came over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hey," said Darren, "How's it going?"

"I'm fine. Grandma, this is Darren. My boyfriend," said Angela.

Darren chuckled, "It's nice to meet you."

Myrtle giggled as she looked at her. She nudged her on the shoulder, "Good job, Angela."

Angela giggled as she looked at her, "Thanks!"

As Darren went to sit down, their Astro Morphers started to go off. Angela and Darren looked at each other. Angela turned her head to her grandma, "Hey, grandma. Why don't you sit back and relax? We need to take care of something very important."

"Why sure," she said, "Go ahead."

The two of them climbed out of the chairs and they walked toward the back room. Angela nodded as she opened her morpher, "You rang?"

"Yeah," said Felix, "There's some monster by the business district in Slateport. We're on our way to investigate."

"Alright," said Darren, "We'll meet you there."

Angela nodded in response to Darren. The two of them opened their morphers, "Install, Poke-."

"HI!" yelled Myrtle.

Angela turned around and rolled her eyes as Myrtle looked at them, "Making out in the back I see?"

The two rangers looked at each other and then turned to Myrtle, who was waiting to hear the whole story.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Slateport Business District, a human sized Yanmega stood at the whole entire building. He was white with a cloth around his neck and he had black claws that were sharper than steel. As he walked up the stairs to the building, he went to dig to the ground.

"This is perfect. Time to lay my eggs," he said.

"Hold on!" a voice yelled. The monster looked at him as the rangers arrived in time, morphed. Ray, Felix, and Tara looked at the creature as he went to smile, "Why, Rangers. It's nice to see you. My name is… Yanmegatus, a creature who plans to destroy this whole world using my Yanma mutant creatures."

Felix laughed, "It will happen… when you die."

He laughed as he raised his hand, "Neji Soldiers!"

The three rangers turned around. In a flash of purple light, the soldiers surrounded the rangers with swords. The rangers jumped up, causing the soldiers to crash into each other. Felix flipped forward and landed on his own two feet. He blocked one of them with his right hand and kicked another one in the face. He then punched the one he blocked in the stomach and kicked another one in the chest area. He then flipped over and landed on the soldier that was already down. Meanwhile, Ray and Tara flipped over and dodged the group of soldiers. Together, they took out their Astro Weapons and combined them with their blasters.

"Time for a Sniper Blast," said Ray.

"Agreed," said Tara.

The purple soldiers started running away at full force. The two rangers pulled the trigger. Blue and pink beams came out of their blasters, annihilating the purple creatures in one shot. Ray and Tara gave each other high fives and smiled, looking at them. The two rangers ran toward Felix, who was fighting Yanmegatus. Yanmegatus laughed as he jumped up in a flash of green light and landed on a couple stairs, causing the rangers to attack each other.

"Nice!" he said.

Suddenly, Felix jumped up to chop him. Yanmegatus held him and with his claws, damaged his digital suit, causing black marks to appear. He landed on the ground.

"Felix," said Tara, picking him up, "You okay?"

"Yeah, he's vicious!" yelled Felix.

The monster laughed so hard, that he never expected a punch from… Darren. The monster yelled and landed on the floor so hard, that Darren caused a major hole in the concrete.

"Awesome," said Felix, running over to him, "Where's Angela?"

"A bit preoccupied," said Darren, rolling his eyes.

"Really?" asked Tara, "This is a first. She never missed a battle."

Suddenly, the rangers turned around as Yanmegatus fired four red, blue, yellow, and green beams at them. They fell on the ground as he looked at them, "I don't care if there's ten of you because you guys are all going down just the-."

SPLAT!

The rangers turned around to see Claese on his motorcycle, running the monster over ten times.

"Just want to say hello," he said.

Yanmegatus looked at him, "How dare you run my body over?"

Claese looked at the monster, "You need to learn a lesson."

He took out his black morpher and pressed the four buttons on his phone. He turned toward the monster, "Digitizer, Install!"

He transformed into his Silver Ranger costume. The rangers pulled out their weapons and turned toward Claese.

"Digital Combination!" he said.

Felix jumped up with his Fire Saber. His Fire Saber began to glow bright red as he went to attack.

"One!"

He slashed the monster across the chest. Next, Darren's Shadow Lance began to glow bright purple.

"Two!"

SLASH! Next, Ray jumped up with his Aqua Axe and started to spin around. The blade of the axe began to glow bright blue.

"Three!"

SLASH! After that, Tara jumped up and flipped toward the monster with her Psychic Pistol.

"Four!"

Bright pink beams incinerated the creature as it started to back away, screaming to death. Finally, Claese's Sand Blaster was in sword mode and it began to go bright silver.

"Game Over!" he yelled.

He slashed the monster ten times. In seconds, the monster screamed as it fell down and exploded. The rangers turned around as they all demorphed. However, they noticed Angela running toward them.

"Oh no, I missed the battle?" asked Angela.

"YES!" yelled the other rangers. Angela rolled her eyes and kicked a rock, which broke a window. The six rangers started running away as an old person walked out with a billy club.

"Who the hell did that to my window? Ooh… you will pay for that you vermin!" he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the virus, Machdrap sighed as he looked at Aquafina. She turned around as he sighed again.

"What?" asked Aquafina.

"Those bloody rangers, once again, destroyed another virus!" yelled Machdrap.

Aquafina closed her eyes and shrugged, "It doesn't matter. Yanmegatus did exactly what I wanted him to do. The eggs are planted throughout Slateport City. It's only a matter of time before Yanma hatch and eat everything single thing that lives and breathes on Earth."

Machdrap nodded in response to Aquafina's. Master Stryker walked in with a happy attitude.

"So, as long as the eggs hatch, we still are winning," said Master Stryker, "Nejirous, what should we do?"

The blue tube began to glow bright as they all knelt on the concrete with a voice saying, "We wait until the eggs hatch, then we go in for the kill."

* * *

Meanwhile, the six rangers were sitting on the bench next to a huge tree. Angela's head was on Darren's shoulder as the other rangers were looking at them with a weird look.

"What's wrong?" asked Claese, "It's your fault. You should've come on time."

"Claese, my grandmother can not be left alone. I tried everything to get there. She just won't leave me alone," said Angela, sighing.

Felix looked at her, "Wait a minute, your grandma's here?"

Angela nodded, "Yep. She had a golden envelope she threw at me… which contained photos."

"What photos?" asked Ray.

"Photos of my future husbands," said Angela.

Darren looked up and kissed her on the forehead, "You did say you were taken?"

"That's when you walked in," said Angela, "Then, when you guys fought the monster, she found us about to morph."

Suddenly, the rangers heard the doors slam. Claese turned around to see Myrtle and the limo. She was walking down toward them carrying red bags.

"See what I mean?" asked Angela.

"Oh my," said Tara, looking at her, "Have fun."

She went to walk away, yet Ray and Felix grabbed her by the arms so tightly, that Tara walked back toward them. Myrtle walked over and turned to them. Angela and Darren looked at each other and then at Angela's grandmother.

"Hi," said Darren.

"Hey, Grandma," said Angela, with a smile.

"My darling, while you were out for a couple of minutes, I went shopping for you two! I like your boyfriend, he's really sweet. Come with me, we're going to your house to try these on," said Myrtle.

"Can we come?" asked Felix, "We're her friends."

"Why sure!" said Myrtle.

The rangers smiled as they all walked together toward the limo. Claese chuckled as he got in. Black leather seats with a brown table and there was full of alcohol inside. The seven of them were tightly packed as the limo drove toward the city. As they approached a white house with a pinkish yellowish roof, the rangers walked toward the front door. Angela took out one of her keys and opened the door, which was white with a glass circle. The rangers gasped as they saw the whole place.

"Now," said Myrtle, "Get dressed. The stuff is in here."

Angela and Darren nodded slowly as they walked toward the bathroom. Darren and Angela both took turns. When they walked out, Felix, Claese, Ray, and Tara were starting to snicker. Angela was wearing a pink Hawaiian shirt with a tan skirt and black sneakers. Darren was wearing a pink Hawaiian shirt with tan pants and black sneakers. Both were red like Tomato Berries as the rangers were rolling on the floor laughing.

Angela walked toward Tara. Tara turned around as Angela whispered in her ear, "You owe me so much."

"I… will… what? HAHAHAHAHAHA," she said.

Angela turned to Darren, "Let's go."

Ten minutes later, the rangers were watching in the bushes as Angela and Darren were skating in the park together. Angela giggled as she was on her roller blades, skating back and forth. Darren chuckled as he was on a skateboard tilting back and forth. Angela held on to Darren's hand as they were trying to skate together. Felix chuckled as he put the binoculars away. He dropped the binoculars and turned toward Tara, "This is too funny."

Next, Darren and Angela both smacked into a tree. Claese chuckled and then burst out laughing. However, his Digitizer was ringing. He reached into his pocket and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" asked Claese, "What happened? Alright, I'll be right there."

Ray turned around, "What is it?"

"Something's wrong with the computer system. Got to morph into a Sandslash and fix the problem. Have fun watching," he said as he rushed out into the mainland. He opened his Digitizer, looking around to see nobody in sight, "Magbomb, one to beam up."

As he closed the phone, a silver beam enveloped him, causing him to disappear and vanish toward the ship. While that was happening, the rangers sat in the woods as Angela and Darren sat across from each other, holding a margarita glass on the table. The two of them put their heads together as they looked at each other very sternly.

"You know, you're grandma is so romantic," said Darren.

"I know," said Angela, smiling.

Darren chuckled as he kissed her on the lips, "Let's have fun together."

Angela nodded, "And then?"

Darren reached over and brushed his hand on Angela's neck. He breathed a sigh, "We could have a little bit of fun."

Tara dropped the binoculars, "Did he just say fun?"

"I think he said fun," said Felix.

"I'm about to throw up," said Ray.

Suddenly, the earth started moving. The rangers and Myrtle started screaming as they headed down the hill. They stopped to see a big crack in the earth and green Yanma flying out of the crack, feeding on buildings and stuff.

"Oh my," said Felix.

Darren turned to Angela, "Get your grandma out of here."

Angela turned to her own grandma, "Grandma Myrtle, you need to go. Go back to the limo."

"I can't go without you, Angela," said Myrtle.

Felix looked at her, "We really need to go!"

Suddenly, the rangers heard the beeping on their morphers. Myrtle turned around as she looked at Angela's. She reached for it and opened up the morpher pressing a million buttons. Angela rolled her eyes as she removed the morpher from her grasp, "Deal with this. Let me drop Grandma home."

"But, what about your friends? Your boyfriend?" asked Myrtle.

"They can handle themselves," said Angela, as they headed up the hill. While they were heading up the hill, the other rangers rushed toward a concrete wall with their morphers online. Felix turned toward them.

"Rangers, let's battle!" said Felix.

"Okay," said the others.

"INSTALL, POKE RANGERS!"

_**3-3-5! INSTALL**_

The Space Rangers arrived to see the Yanma swarming around, feeding on more buildings. Ray turned to the others, "Let's blast them!"

The rangers nodded as they grabbed their Astro Blasters. They pulled the trigger, shooting blue beams at them. They then turned around and started shooting more of them.

"Good," said Felix.

Suddenly, the Yanma yelled as they started squirming toward them. The rangers yelled as their Astro Blasters were eaten up, corroding them.

"We can't fire back," said Ray.

"Astro Weapons!" yelled Felix.

The rangers released their weapons. However, the Yanma ate their weapons. Felix watched as his saber was eaten in half, "No way."

"My blaster," said Tara, shocked.

"There goes my lance," said Darren.

"My axe is now a twig," said Ray, holding the blue piece with two fingers. As he said that, the rangers turned around to see all the Yanma fuse into Yanmegatus. However, it was black and it had silver claws instead. It had red wings and greenish eyes.

"He's back," said Felix.

"Actually, I'm upgraded. I'm Yanmegatus X," he said, "HA HA!"

He released a green beam at them. The rangers yelled as they fell backwards and landed on the ground. Darren jumped up from the ground and went to attack. However, Yanmegatus X's claws slashed all four rangers at once, causing the rangers to fall down.

"Take this!" he said, releasing a couple of green beams at them. The rangers yelled as they felt the powerful explosion.

* * *

Meanwhile, people were screaming as Angela was running with Myrtle. Myrtle looked at her as she was heading for safety. Myrtle grabbed her arm, "I won't go!"

"Why not?" asked Angela.

"I know who you could be. You're one of those rangers," she said.

Angela looked at her, "And your point is?"

"All I hear from the Madigans: rangers, rangers, drama, and rangers! I never expected a Keeney to be one," she said.

"You are an idiot!" said Angela, "Yes, I am one! Why do you think I tried distracting you with things? My friends need me. They are in danger!"

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a feminine voice. Angela turned around as she heard her name call out. It was Violet Skycloud, the Yellow Turbo Ranger, now wearing a police officer suit.

"What's going on?" asked Violet.

"Get my grandma out of here. The rangers are in danger!" said Angela. As she rushed away from them, Myrtle grabbed Violet into the police car. Violet looked at her as she sat in the back, "What the hell? Why?"

"I'm going to help my granddaughter!" she said, driving the car. Violet yelled as the police sirens were whining. While that was happening, she was running toward the park, where the rangers stood. Yanmegatus X was laughing as he looked up at the hill, watching Angela run down toward the battle.

"What the hell?" asked the monster.

"Install, Poke Rangers!" yelled Angela, opening her morpher as she kept running. She pressed the red button, and in a flash of yellow light, her digital suit appeared.

"Astro Blaster!" yelled Angela, shooting the creature in the face. Yanmegatus X yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground. He looked at her straight in the face, "Yellow Ranger, you have no idea what power I have!"

Blue beams came from his eyes and Angela was trapped by her energy wave. She was thrown around all over the place before she could land. But, she wasn't breaking free.

"Angela!" yelled Ray, Tara and Felix.

"NO!" yelled Darren.

The monster laughed as he threw Angela across the floor and then up toward the metallic pole. He laughed looking at her, "You dare shoot me… you deserve to die!"

Angela tried to let go, but he was thrown toward the ground. He landed on the ground in agony. The other rangers gasped as the monster went toward her. However, he felt something hit him hard. He yelled as a police car ran him over. Angela watched as she turned to see Violet driving the car.

"Yo!" said Violet.

"Violet!" said Angela, "Where's grandma?"

"In the back seat. I had to pry her out from the driver's seat," said Violet, "How dare you do that to my friend you disgusting fiend?"

The monster turned toward her, "How about this?"

He shot a green beam at Violet when the police car charged. Violet turned the car around and tried to press the brake. The brakes were shot.

"Shit," said Violet.

Angela rushed over toward the police car. She jumped up and was on the driver's side.

"Angela," said Myrtle.

"Violet, keep driving. I'll try to slow this car down," said Angela.

Violet smiled as she kept on swerving into the area. The rangers watched as Angela's feet started to hit the pavement. Sparks started to ignite as they kept driving around. Violet turned around as she saw a huge wall right in front of her. They were screaming as Angela put her feet to the test. The car stopped right in front of the wall, only leaving a few centimeters of space.

"That was close," said Violet.

"Grandma," said Angela, opening the car, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," said Myrtle. She climbed out of the car. Angela turned to her grandmother and hugged her. Myrtle sighed, "I'm sorry for annoying you and being in the way. I just wanted to be a great grandma."

"Grandma, you don't need to be annoying to be a great grandma. You two saved my life. I was nearly bug food," said Angela.

"Well," said Myrtle, "Your friends need you."

Angela nodded, "Yeah."

Violet nodded as she looked at her. She took out her Turbo Morpher from her pocket and smacked it on to her wrist, "Can we?"

"Yep," said Angela.

Violet sighed as she looked at her keys. She messed around with them until she saw the yellow key that was glowing.

"Shift into Turbo!"

She morphed into her Yellow Turbo Ranger uniform and the two of them started running. Myrtle decided to run, even though she was a bit old. While that was happening, the rangers wrestled with the Yanmegatus X creature. It flew up and shot three beams at them.

"You can't beat me!" he said.

"Yeah, but we can!" yelled Angela, from a distance. Violet was right behind them, "Hi!"

"Violet!" said Darren and Tara.

"Let us Yellow Rangers deal with this," said Angela, "You will pay for nearly killing my grandma!"

"Oh," said Violet, "Did I mention that if you are still alive when we finish that you could be charged for manslaughter, assault, and destroying my police car. Let's get them."

She pulled out her red Auto Blaster and pulled the lever, charging it. Angela took out her Magnetic Stunner.

"Magnetic Stunner!" yelled Angela, shooting her weapon.

"Auto Punisher!" yelled Violet.

The monster yelled as he was pummeled by both attacks. Next, Violet jumped up with her right hand in chop position.

"Raichu Checker Chop!" yelled Violet, slaughtering the monster. After that Angela's crest appeared as her hand was in chop position.

"Lightning Blade!" yelled Angela, slaughtering the monster. Yanmegatus X fell down and exploded behind the two yellow rangers. Felix jumped up as he looked at them.

"Excellent job!" said Felix.

Suddenly, Infectoid popped up behind the rotting monster and started biting it. Violet looked at it, "Oh my! It's back! I never liked him!"

"It's time to grow!" he said, "Gigantic Virus Infection!"

Yanmegatus X grew to enormous proportions. His green eyes struck the whole town of Slateport City. Violet was in shock, "I'm getting your grandma out of this. Have fun with this creep."

Angela nodded, "Magbomb, Claese? Anybody there?"

"Saw that," said Claese, "The Kyogre MegaShip already left space dock."

The rangers nodded as they teleported to the MegaShip. Angela pressed the numbers 541 on her console.

"Starship Fusion!"

The Kyogre's head began to flip toward the front. The tail and the bottom half stretched downward. The tail transformed into two feet as it split in half. The fins of Kyogre folded down, making the arms of the Megazord. The shuttle transformed into the head of the Megazord, heading toward the ship. The shuttle head attached to the Megazord.

"Install, Astro Megazord!" yelled the rangers.

The rangers threw a punch at the monster. In a flash of green light, it went behind the Megazord. It then threw a second punch, and it missed. It appeared in front of him.

"Try this," he said, materializing himself into green bugs at the rangers. The rangers yelled as their systems all started blinking. Claese was looking at the status on the bridge, "Guys, if we don't do something fast, this MegaShip's going to shut down."

"WHAT?" yelled Felix.

"Yeah," said Ray, "Armor's gone. Energy is down to eighty percent and decreasing rapidly. Attempting to stabilize."

Ray pressed a couple of buttons. He slammed on the console, "Nothing. We're slimed with Yanma eggs!"

Felix sighed as he reached for his Battlizer, "Lugia MegaShip, Install!"

The rangers watched as the Lugia MegaShip flew through space, transforming into the Delta Megazord.

"What will that serve?" asked Ray.

"Aeroblast Beams!" yelled Felix, "Aim for the Astro Megazord."

Suddenly, the rangers looked at Felix like he was going insane. Tara slapped him across the back of the helmet, "Have you gone mad?"

Suddenly, the rangers were shaking as they felt the powerful beams. Suddenly, a green glow appeared as Yanmegatus X materialized on to the ground. The systems began to go back to normal.

"Lucky," said Angela, "Now, let's combine!"

Felix nodded as he took out his Astro Battlizer, "One step ahead of you. Astro Battlizer, install!"

He placed the Battlizer on the cockpit and pressed 01. The rangers nodded as the two ships headed up into space. The monster looked up to see them leave.

"Super Starship Fusion!"

The back of the Lugia MegaShip attached to the back of the Astro Megazord. The legs of the Delta Megazord extended as it attached to the Astro Megazord's legs, almost like a boot for both of them. The chest attached underneath the Kyogre's face with the arms on top of the Astro Megazord's arms. However, its hands that had nozzles on it connected to the top of the head. The Lugia head was placed on top of the shuttle helmet.

"Lapras Buster!" yelled Darren, watching the creature. His claws were so sharp that the Astro Delta Megazord was going to get slaughtered.

"TM13: Ice Beam!"

The monster yelled as he was frozen solid. Angela sat down where Felix would sit and she pressed her hands on the joysticks.

"Bullet Punch!" she said.

The fists launched up into the air and then down at Yanmegatus X. He yelled as he fell down and exploded into a million pieces. The fists came back and the rangers scored another victory.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Violet and the other rangers walked Angela's grandmother to the limo. Myrtle giggled as she looked at them.

"I should head back home now," she said, "Today had so much excitement, I couldn't believe I was there."

Angela nodded as she looked at her, smiling from ear to ear. Myrtle kissed her on the cheek, "I hope you and Darren have the best of luck with this relationship."

"Sure enough," said Darren, smiling. Angela giggled as she looked at him.

"Thanks for protecting me," she said, turning over to Violet.

"No problem. That's what I'm here for," she said, smiling, "And helping out rangers."

"Of course," said Angela, putting her right elbow on Violet's left shoulder.

Felix nodded in response, turning to Ray and Tara. As Myrtle walked into the black limo, she rolled the window down and did the following thing, which caused the rangers to literally scream.

"Install, Poke Rangers!"

"HUH?" yelled the rangers as they all spazzed out, except for Angela. Angela giggled, "Oh, grandma. I love you!"

* * *

**End of Chapter:**

**Ray: Your grandma is awesome. I wish I had a grandma like that.**

**Angela: You just jealous, Ray.**

**Tara: She saved the day… correction you both did.**

**Felix: Yeah, it was sweet!  
Claese: Yep!**

**Darren: Excellent... anyway, another chapter gone, another chapter begins. **

**Darren: You ride Sharpedoes?**

**?: Yeah… isn't it neat?**

**Darren: I don't know.**

**Master Stryker: Time for the Water Pokemon to attack!**

**Darren: I don't think so!  
Claese: Need my assistance?**

**Darren: Yeah, let's do it!**

**Poke Rangers in Space Chapter 28: The Boy that Rides Sharpedoes**

**Felix: Lucky… a storyline about you.**

**Darren: Have a nice day! **

* * *

A/N: Amazed? Interesting? Well, I would like to know. Please feel free to review. Just click the green button. I'm also accepting monsters and if no one is doing so, I would like somebody to make a Yellow Ranger for Bandstand next year. Yes, I need a bass guitarist. You can check my forum under "Character Submissions" in the online forum.

Alright, have fun!


	28. The Boy that Rides Sharpedoes

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! First Chapter of June

* * *

_Last time on Poke Rangers in Space…_

(Recap of Chapters 24 to 27)

_When the rangers faced Tasaurus, things were getting a little bit out of hand. Even when the ranger weapons were useless to destroy the monster, it was a bit difficult. So, a new member from Holon joins the rangers. Claese Flora joins the team as the new Silver Ranger. However, with his powers limited, its hard for him to battle. Next, Felix encounters a new baby virus on the last day of Dewford Island. However, when Bloodtear wanted him, Felix wanted to protect him. However, Percy, the baby virus dies in battle. Felix decides to destroy him instead. After that, Angela meets Myrtle Keeney, her grandmother and she tried to avoid her to help battle. Little did she know that her grandma was helpful even more and now to the continuation of Poke Rangers in Space. _

* * *

As the Kyogre MegaShip hovered over the planet, attached to the space dock for the Lugia MegaShip, the rangers were all sitting on the bridge, bored out of their minds. Felix sat there, looking at space. Angela was sitting at her station, waiting to go on another mission. Tara was at her station, waiting for any responses from Shinya. On the other side, Ray was sitting at the science station doing gravity scans and Claese was next to Tara, manning Engineering. The six of them sighed as they looked at the blue planet. Darren sighed, "You know what? I could be writing a sports article."

"And what could that be on?" asked Tara.

"The Mossdeep Island annual swimming contest," said Darren.

Felix looked at him, "You could go if you want to. I don't think we'll be doing anything."

"Just call if you need us," said Angela.

Claese turned around toward Darren, "Need company?"

"Sure," said Darren.

The Silver Ranger smiled as he jumped up from the chair and the two of them headed into the elevator, going for the transporter room.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Silver Ranger holds his personal weapon. Then it flashes to Clease, who's desk was messy with his feet on top of it. "Claese Flora- Silver Space Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evilly with Machdrap appearing behind them)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(Felix uses the Astro Battlizer)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… (in Space)**_

_(Instrumental music: the Lugia MegaShip flies out of the space dock and lands on Earth)_

_(Clease drives his new Auto Slider)_

_(Felix and Ray jump on their Cyber Sliders)_

_(Darren, Angela, and Tara fight the Neji Soldiers)_

_(The two MegaShips fly away from Earth)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The ships combine into the Astro Delta Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Delta Megazord appears in space with the five rangers, unmorphed standing on top of it)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 28: The Boy Who Rides Sharpedoes

While all of that was happening, a green beam materialized on to the shore that early morning. It was a shiny fish monster. It was a Fearligatr with a Starmie on its back. It also had Milotic fins on either side of its arms and legs. It even had a Sharpedo head instead of a Feraligatr. He laughed as he looked at the ocean, seeing all of the aquatic Pokemon. He turned to see Master Stryker with the sword behind his back, "Nice. Now, all I need you to do is invade the waters and use the Sharpedo to attack the humans."

"Oh, I know," he said, looking at Stryker, "These creatures are ten times more powerful than I thought they would be. Sharpedo can destroy everything!"

"Good," he said, "It will be a great experiment. And it will show Machdrap that I can actually do something for once!"

He touched the surface of the water. A sonic wave appeared in the water. Pink blaring waves were surrounding the surface. Stryker watched as the Sharpedoes started to roar. It headed toward the surface, sniffing for any humans.

"Time to attack, Jaws," he said, "Lay bloodshed to the planet, and make sure that today's festival gets destroyed. If this experiment works, Slateport City is next!"

"Agreed!" he yelled.

* * *

Later that day, inside the virus, Master Stryker walked in to see Aquafina, Infectoid, Cyber D and Machdrap with cards in hand. Aquafina put her cards and took out a green card on the table.

"Category is: Corrupt," said Aquafina.

Machdrap, Cyber D, and Infectoid threw their cards in. Aquafina looked at them.

"Space, Pikachu, and… Samuel L. Jackson?" she asked, "I think I'll go for the Sam Jackson."

Infectoid jumped up, "Yipee! I win another green card!"

Master Stryker rolled his eyes, "Great. While you guys play that annoying game, I am going to watch Jaws: the reality version!"

"Reality version?" asked Cyber D, pulling over a chair, "I should watch this."

Master Stryker nodded, "Yep. My new virus is going to create bloodshed upon this filthy planet."

As he continued to watch, the people were already releasing their water Pokemon out. The object was to get from Mossdeep Island to Shoal Island. The camera turned around to see Jaws on top of Shoal Island. He started laughing profusely as he watched the whole thing.

"Die, all of you!" he said.

* * *

Darren and Claese materialized down to where the Space Center **used **to be. It's already being rebuilt by P-NET officials. They kept walking across streets to get to the beach area. Claese looked at Darren's small little notepad that he carried.

"That's really old," he said.

"I know," said Darren, "Trust me, being a reporter and being a ranger is very difficult to do."

Claese understood as the two of them sat there looking at the beautiful water Pokemon that were owned by their trainers. Claese tugged on to Darren, looking at the boat that was used for VIP passes and reporters only. Darren nodded, "Not bad."

He went through his pocket and took out two passes. There was one for Claese and one for Darren as they walked through security, heading to the boat. They watched to see all the swimmers and their water Pokemon in the ocean with an old man standing on the balcony that was next to the beach. He pulled out a gun and shot the clouds in the sky, signaling a go ahead. People started bolting toward the waters. While that was happening, the boat was slowly watching the whole thing on TV.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the MegaShip, the rangers were watching the whole competition.

"This is excellent," said Angela, watching the whole thing on video. She turned toward Tara, who was hogging the Cheese Doodles, "Yo, save some for the rest of us."

"They were on sale for 10 pokedollars at ShopRite," said Felix, smiling.

"Exactly," said Tara, eating. Angela rolled her eyes as she went to watch more. However, she never noticed a school of Sharpedo heading toward the flock and Jaws, watching the whole thing.

"Hmm…," said Angela. She turned toward Ray, "Ray, can you analyze that rock where that entity is standing."

Ray looked at the viewscreen, took the image and started scanning. Ray's eyes widened as he looked at the scanner. He turned to Angela, "Angela, is Darren at Mossdeep Island?"

Angela nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

"Because that entity is made of Neji Virus DNA," said Ray, opening his morpher.

* * *

Outside on the ocean, the boat parked at Shoal Island, where Darren, Claese and a bunch of reporters came out to see the beautiful competition. However, Claese looked at the school of Sharpedoes that were flying toward the people.

"What's going on?" asked Claese, "Darren."

Darren kept taking photos of the race. However, he stopped taking them as he saw the Sharpedo biting a huge Lapras. The Pokemon yelled as the swimmer started to hold on to him. The Sharpedo started yelling as they were attacking them.

"It's like Jaws," said Darren, he turned toward Claese. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light that appeared on the cliff. There was a sudden laughter in the air as Jaws walked down toward the beach. Darren and Claese looked at it when the other reporters got on to the boat.

"So," said Darren, "I should've known."

The monster laughed as he looked at them aimlessly. The rangers struck poses as they started circling around the creature.

"Ha ha," he said, "You rangers have no idea what I can do. I can control the water Pokemon. Specifically, Sharpedoes to be exact and they will destroy the humans on this planet!"

Darren looked at him as the monster started shooting blue electric beams at it. The rangers dodged them and went for the rock. Darren turned around as he saw the beach. People were screaming with injuries and Pokemon were injured as well. The Pokemon Center and the doctors were there to treat them.

"Darren, shall we?" asked Claese.

"Yeah," said Darren.

The two of them activated their morphers.

"Install, Poke Rangers!"

"Digitizer, Install!"

(Two-way splitscreen, Darren transforms on left- Claese transforms on right)

The two rangers ran toward Jaws. Jaws chuckled as he shot blue waves from his mouth. Darren and Claese yelled as they were thrown backwards, landing on the ground. However, they never expected to see the purple soldiers surrounding them.

"Uh, not cool," said Claese, "Sand Blaster!"

"Shadow Lance!" said Darren.

The two weapons slaughtered the purple soldiers in fast motions. However, Jaws stretched out its claw and attacked Claese. Claese yelped as he fell down on the sand, glowing back and forth.

"Dude, I'm calling for back-up," said Claese.

Darren turned around to see what was going on. Claese's suit disappeared as he got up from the ground.

"I forgot about the time limit," said Darren.

Jaws laughed, "One down, one to go."

Darren turned toward the monster, "You can go to hell."

Suddenly, four beams of light surrounded Jaws as the other rangers appeared. Angela ran toward Darren as he helped Claese up.

"Are you two okay?" asked Angela.

"Yeah, we'll explain later. He has something to do with the Sharpedo," he said.

Suddenly, the rangers turned around. Tons of Sharpedo appeared, hopping on the shore. Jaws chuckled, "Bite them!"

The Sharpedoes dashed back and forth, causing the rangers to fall backwards and land on the ground. Claese yelled as he was bit by one of them. He closed his eyes, trying to morph. Jaws watched as Claese's body transformed into a Sandslash. It slashed one of the Sharpedoes in the face, even though he had the Rough Skin in effect. One of the Sharpedo went to attack Claese. Claese jumped up and slashed it in the eye. The Pokemon yelled as it was attacked. Jaws laughed as the Sharpedo attacked them.

"Great," said Felix.

Suddenly, there was a sudden tune that was being played on the island. Jaws turned around as he tried to find out what it was. The rangers looked up to see the Sharpedo release the rangers, heading back to the ocean. Jaws grumbled, "I don't know who did that, but I will be back to annihilate that song!"

He disappeared into the darkness. The rangers turned around as they looked to see a young boy. He had brown messy hair, and wore a white t-shirt with black shorts. Next to him was a Sharpedo. His green eyes locked eyes at the other rangers. The rangers looked around as Claese morphed back to human form. He walked toward Darren.

"Who is he?" asked Claese.

"Hmm…," said Darren, "I'll find out. You guys just head back to the ship."

The rangers nodded as the five of them transported in red, yellow, blue, pink, and silver light. Meanwhile, Darren pressed 335 on his morpher, "Uninstall!"

He transformed out of his suit and headed straight toward the rocky cliffs. There, he noticed a kid petting his Sharpedo in the middle of the lake. He jumped up and walked down the rocky cliff. The boy looked at him.

"Hi," said Darren.

Suddenly, the Sharpedo went to attack, however the boy put his hand down, "Wait, Sharky."

Sharky, his Pokemon looked up and went back to the master. The boy looked up at him, "I see you were in a bit of a jiffy with the monster earlier."

Darren nodded, "I know. He's a virus and I wanted to know if we could use anything to make sure the Sharpedo don't attack anymore people."

"Well," said the boy, "My name is Jeff, the boy that rides Sharpedoes. It's nice to know that you want to help."

"I'm Darren. It's nice to see you," he said.

Jeff looked at him, "However, I would like to challenge you to a Pokemon battle. If you win, I can let you use this to block Jaws's soundwaves. If you lose, you will have to find another way. Take your choice."

Darren nodded and looked at him. He wasn't even sure how Treecko and Corsola could battle. After all, he just caught them. Jeff looked at him, waiting for an answer.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the virus, Machdrap was beating the living crap out of Jaws for not going back and defeating them.

"Are you dumb? Are you insane? Should I KILL YOU?" he yelled.

Master Stryker sighed, "Don't do that to him. However, that sound wave came from some device."

Aquafina turned around as she looked at Jaws, "Maybe we can analyze the sound wave?"

Cyber D chuckled as he took out a tape. He walked toward one of the consoles and put the tape in the recorder. The enemies turned toward the screen, where they see three blue lines.

"If we can amplify Jaws, the song played may be able to inhibit that familiar tune," said Cyber D.

"Excellent," said Machdrap, "Partner."

Cyber D looked at Machdrap. His hand was on top of his shoulder. He kicked Machdrap in the stomach, "Commander, as much as I would love you to touch me, don't."

Machdrap rubbed his stomach. Aquafina rolled her eyes, "Crazy. But, let's get the job done. Let's send the Neji Soldiers after them!"

* * *

Outside on the beach of Shoal Island, Jeff's Sharpedo, Sharky, was ready to bite down on Darren's Pokemon. As Darren went to grab his Poke Ball, he turned toward Jeff, "I hope you know my Treecko has been trained well. But, I don't know how tough it will be to battle Sharky."

Throwing it on to the battlefield, Treecko stood there with his arms across his chest. However, no sooner Jeff began to declare an attack, purple soldiers appeared out of nowhere, surrounding them. Darren turned around to see Master Stryker, looking at him.

"What do you want this time?" he asked.

"Simple. We want whatever the little boy has. He may have something we can use to control them. However, if you don't, we will use the Sharpedo!" he said.

"You wouldn't dare!" said Jeff.

He laughed as he looked at him, "Foolish boy. Jaws!"

Jaws pummeled out of the water and looked at the water. He shot blue waves, causing the Sharpedo to arrive and attack him. Quickly, Darren's Treecko started fighting some of them, but it was only damaged by the powerful Rough Skin. Darren then threw a Corsola to help out. Jeff hid behind Darren as he pulled out a golden shell. Playing into it, it started to create a gold wave. However, it didn't do anything.

"This shell was supposed to make them calm!" said Jeff.

The monster laughed as he looked at Jeff, "Not now. My voice is amplified to control the Sharpedo at a higher frequency level. You can't do anything!"

"Damn," said Darren. The soldiers and the Sharpedo attacked. Jeff, scared, stood there as they were about to be eaten by Shark Pokemon and beat up by purple soldiers. His Sharky was even rambunctious. Darren pushed Jeff toward the mainland, "Run!"

Jeff nodded as he started running away. He kept watching as Darren and his Pokemon started fighting off the wild Pokemon. Darren, however, flipped forward and kicked one of the soldiers in the face. He swung his right leg, hitting another soldier in the chest. He then turned to attack Master Stryker. Master Stryker laughed as he took out his sword. Darren dodged the sword and swept him with his right foot, causing him to go off balance and land on the ground. The Sharpedo, however, were having a fun time fainting both Pokemon. Darren had to return them and then started to run away into the mainland of the island.

"Jaws, make the Sharpedo attack the oceans now! I'm going after Black Ranger," he said.

Jaws nodded as he shot blue waves at the ocean, causing the Sharpedo to rush back into the waters, heading toward Mossdeep Island. Darren activated his morpher as he kept running toward Jeff, "Guys, the Sharpedoes are going to attack Mossdeep Island and the surrounding waters again."

"Alright, we'll get down there," said Felix, over the intercom.

As Darren hopped over a couple of logs, he stopped running. Jeff was grabbed by Master Stryker. Master Stryker laughed as he pulled out his sword.

"Black Ranger," he said, "Surrender or the child dies."

The sword's blade was edged on Jeff's neck. Darren looked at him and then at Master Stryker, who was looking at him, laughing insanely. Darren sighed as he took off his morpher and was going to give it to Master Stryker. He laughed as he grabbed it from him. A group of Neji Soldiers appeared out of nowhere, capturing Darren and throwing him on the ground like a punching bag.

"This is the day we have been waiting for. The day we have captured a ranger," said Master Stryker, "My emperor would be so pleased."

Darren looked at him, "Emperor?"

"Yes, Emperor Nejirous. The one that created the virus empire, and we have been dormant since… 2006," he said, "Even though he had to capture two people to complete the network."

Darren looked up as the Neji Soldier brought him up to his feet, "Wait a minute: two people… Felix."

Master Stryker nodded, "Yes."

The soldiers continued to hold him down. However, Darren had to look up. He looked to see another wild Sandslash. However, the Sandslash started scratching his hand and waving.

"Yay," he said, hitting the ground. Master Stryker turned around. He was laughing profusely, "Hee hee… a Sandslash?"

Jeff looked at it. Suddenly, the Sandslash ran toward Master Stryker. He yelled as his face was scratched up multiple times.

"My face," he said. Darren looked up as he was released from the purple soldiers. Sandslash laughed as it grabbed Darren's right hand. Darren was being dragged as he took Jeff along. Master Stryker yelled as he ran with the other soldiers.

"Claese," said Darren, "Thanks."

Suddenly, Claese began to morph back into human form. He was breathing heavily as he helped Darren to his feet.

"How did you do that? How did you drag us?" asked Jeff.

"Let's just say I can do it," said Claese, punching Darren in the arm. Darren looked at him and was about to punch him back. However, he noticed that Master Stryker and Jaws were sitting there with the Neji Soldiers. Darren's eyes grew as he pushed Jeff to the side.

"Get yourself out of here," said Darren.

"But, what about Sharky? He's under control," said Jeff.

"If we can defeat this monster," said Claese, "The Sharpedoes will return to normal."

Jeff nodded as he started running toward the caves. Darren and Claese nodded as they looked at Master Stryker, who was going to attack.

"Hold it," said Darren.

"Do you really want to face us?" asked Claese.

"But, there are only two of you," said Master Stryker.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Felix and the other rangers ran toward them. Felix sighed as he ran into Darren. Looking up, he said, "Darren, we got to move. The Sharpedo have already destroyed ten ships and they are heading to Mossdeep Island."

Darren nodded, "Claese, Felix, Rangers, let's install!"

The rangers nodded.

"Install, Poke Rangers!"

"Digitzer, Install!"

All six morphers began to glow and they transformed into their own suits.

"Omnipotent Warrior, Red Space Ranger!"

"Strategist Warrior, Black Space Ranger!"

"Dimension Warrior, Blue Space Ranger!"

"Analytical Warrior, Yellow Space Ranger!"

"Command Warrior, Pink Space Ranger!"

"Prototype Warrior, Silver Space Ranger!"

Darren stood in front, "Rangers, Install!"

Their crests lit up. Darren put his hand up and put into an L-Shaped position, "Poke Rangers…"

"IN SPACE!" said the rangers.

Behind them, a green grid appeared below them and a purple void appeared behind them. Beams of electric lights surrounded them. Master Stryker yelled as they went to attack. The four rangers dealt with the soldiers. Felix took out his Fire Saber and started slicing the rangers down into pieces. Ray's Aqua Axe slashed most of them. He then jumped up and kicked one of them in the face. The purple soldier lay down, hurt. Next, Angela and Tara used their weapons and shot both rangers.

Darren and Claese jumped up to attack Master Stryker and Jaws. Claese took out his Sand Blaster and started shooting at Master Stryker. Master Stryker blocked it with his sword and started attacking Claese. Claese's blaster turned into a sword. Master Stryker was spinning around as he was slashed twenty times. Master Stryker fell down and landed on the ground. He then turned around to see Darren's Shadow Lance slashing Master Stryker into pieces. Master Stryker, however, got up from the ground. Smoke came out from his body as he pointed at them.

"Jaws, please deal with this!"

The rangers turned around as they looked at what they were facing. Felix looked disgusted. Suddenly, Darren and Claese looked at each other.

"Let's do this," said Darren, "Shadow Sniper!"

He combined the Shadow Lance with the Astro Blaster. Claese nodded, only knowing there was fifteen seconds left on his morpher.

"Sand Blaster: Hyper Mode!"

Jaws started shooting Hydro Pumps at them, causing major explosions. However, the two of them started shooting. Purple and golden beams started hitting him, causing them not to even get another scratch. He watched as Darren's Shadow Lance began to glow bright purple.

"Shadow End!"

"Metallic Deletion!"

The two attacks caused a big explosion. The rangers turned around as Jaws exploded into a million pieces. While that was happening, Claese demorphed out of his suit.

"I really need to find a way to fix the morpher," said Claese, sighing.

As he went to look at the damage, Felix looked to see Infectoid… on Claese's ass. When Felix went to shoot it, Infectoid left, and Felix shot Claese's butt. Claese yelled in pain, "What the hell?"

"Infectoid was on your ass," said Claese.

Claese turned around as he saw not also smoke coming out of his pants, but Infectoid biting into Jaws's skin. A green beam came out, increasing Jaws's size.

"Gigantic Virus Infection!"

"Jaws!" he yelled, "Is here!"

Darren turned to Claese. Claese nodded as he went to take cover. Felix sighed as he looked at Darren, "Let's just finish him off. Magbomb, launch the Kyogre MegaShip. Lugia MegaShip, install!"

Pressing 01 on his Battlizer, the rangers materialized to the Kyogre MegaShip.

"Super Starship Fusion!"

The Kyogre MegaShip and the Lugia MegaShip followed each other as they started heading toward the atmosphere. The Kyogre's head began to flip toward the front. The tail and the bottom half stretched downward. The tail transformed into two feet as it split in half. The fins of Kyogre folded down, making the arms of the Megazord. The shuttle transformed into the head of the Megazord, heading toward the ship. The shuttle head attached to the Megazord. Next, pieces of the Delta Megazord began to go toward them. The back of the Lugia MegaShip attached to the back of the Astro Megazord. The legs of the Delta Megazord extended as it attached to the Astro Megazord's legs, almost like a boot for both of them. The chest attached underneath the Kyogre's face with the arms on top of the Astro Megazord's arms. However, its hands that had nozzles on it connected to the top of the head. The Lugia head was placed on top of the shuttle helmet.

"Install, Astro Delta Megazord!"

The Astro Delta Megazord arrived on the ground. Jaws yelled as he slashed the Astro Delta Megazord ten times. The Megazord broke away and started punching him to death.

"Lapras Buster!" said Darren, pressing it.

The Lapras Buster appeared in the Megazord's hands. Darren took out TM56: Charge Beam and inserted it into the disc.

"Charge Beam, fire!" yelled Darren.

A beam of electrical energy shot Jaws in the chest. The monster released an Ice Beam attack at the rangers, causing the Megazord to walk backwards. Felix sighed as he looked at the creature.

"Blizzard Beams!" yelled Felix.

A Blizzard attack froze the whole creature. Darren turned to Felix, "May I press the button?"

"Sure," said Felix.

"BULLET PUNCH!" said Darren, pressing 01 on Felix's Battlizer. The fists of the Megazord launched up and like a rocket launcher, annihilated Jaws. Jaws yelled as he fell backwards and exploded into a million pieces. Darren smiled as the Astro Delta Megazord posed, finishing this wonderful adventure.

* * *

After that, the six rangers stood across from Jeff and Sharky on the beach.

"Thanks for getting Sharky," said Jeff, smiling, "You two were awesome."

Claese smiled and turned to Darren. Darren chuckled, "You're welcome. But, what about that battle?"

"The battle?" asked Jeff, "Oh yeah… don't worry about it."

The rangers nodded as they looked at Jeff. However, Felix turned around to see six Sharpedo looking at them in the water. Sharky smiled as it nudged Darren.

"What?" asked Darren.

Claese nodded, "Jeff wants us to take a ride on them."

The rangers looked at each other and then at Jeff. Jeff smiled, "Yeah, Sharky found them when they were under control."

Darren nodded, "I guess we can go on. Never rode a Sharpedo before."

"Okay," said Felix.

Ten minutes later, the rangers are in their bathing suits as they were riding on Sharpedoes. Jeff and Felix laughed as they were being bobbed up and down. Darren and Claese were jumping up and down with them. And the other three were behind them with the same motion. However, Ray's face turned white.

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Ray.

"You should've eaten before we left," said Tara, laughing.

The rangers once again may have destroyed another virus, but they gained a friend and having an awesome time. See, Sharpedo aren't so bad after all… hopefully.

"BLAH!"

"Water Polluter," said Tara.

"Shut up!" said Ray.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Darren: Boy, was he mysterious**

**Claese: But, it was cool.**

**Ray: Next Chapter!**

**Claese: Why are we having major earthquakes in Lilycove?**

**Tara: There's some seismic activity in the ocean?**

**Angela: Could it be?**

**RANGERS: TSUNAMI!**

**Poke Rangers in Space Chapter 29: Tsunami Warning!**

**Felix: See you soon! Let's get to higher ground people!**

* * *

A/N: Hee! Thought you would like a filler episode. There are two more to come up and then another crazy arc and stuff. Alright, now for a little quiz. And you may answer it on review. Everyone is entitled to it. You win, you get to create some monsters for next season. :)

**Question: **What was Darren Hitchcock's first ranger weapon?

Oh, and yes, I love Sharpedo. See you later!


	29. Tsunami Warning

A/N: Here's the next chapter!

* * *

_Last time, Claese and Darren walked toward Mossdeep Island's beautiful island where a swimming contest was held at. However, when a monster decides to use the Sharpedo to attack, Darren had to protect a boy named Jeff, who had the power to break the signal. The two of them finished off Jaws and they had fun riding Sharpedoes. _

* * *

"That was fun," said Darren, stepping out of the bathroom wearing a black bathrobe and green pajamas. He walked out toward the bridge, where the rangers were looking at him. Felix looked at him with a weird look, "Dude, you know what time it is?"

"Yes, it's 10:00 am," said Darren.

"No, it's 3:40 pm and you're wearing night clothes," said Ray, chuckling.

Claese looked at him. Darren looked at his watch. He then turned to Claese. Claese chuckled, "While you slept, I changed the clock. Blame me?"

"You are a moron," said Darren, patting Claese on the head.

"Well," said Claese, "I was joking."

"I forgive you," said Darren, smiling. He then turned to see Magbomb, who was walking out the door. He had a yellow bag in his hand, "Angela forgot her purse."

"I guess she will be having a major problem," said Darren, smiling.

"Why don't you get dressed and bring this back to her?" asked Magbomb, "That is, if you're man enough?"

"I'll be ready in a half-an-hour," said Darren, walking out of the bridge. Magbomb sighed, "I meant now you moron."

It was a calm, yet quiet day at the city of where people shop, shop, and shop some more: the Lilycove City Department Center! Inside, Tara and Angela were looking at the new clothes. Speaking of new clothes, Tara changed her own attire. She was wearing a pink jacket with a black t-shirt. She had blue jeans and pink shoes. The guys turned around as she glared at them. Angela shook her head as she turned to him.

"Guy Magnet," said Angela, sarcastically.

"Not Guy, Dude," said Tara, laughing.

Angela rolled her eyes as she walked toward the women's department. She was touching all the beautiful clothes that stood nicely on the rack. However, as they went to look at them, a woman in a black dress was watching them stealthily.

"This dress makes me look fat," said Angela, looking at it.

"As Amii said, if you think you look fat, you are," said Tara, looking at her.

As the two rangers started giggling, the woman took out a black device and pressed the white button. No sooner she did, the Earth underneath the department store started to shake. Everybody in the department store started screaming. Quickly, the girls followed them outside. As Tara and Angela reached the exit, they saw a woman in a black dress, smiling and heading outside the Lilycove City Border.

"Tara," said Angela, pointing to her. Tara nodded as they went to follow her.

Ten minutes later, the two female rangers were walking toward the woman in a black dress, who looked at them evilly. Quickly, she jumped up to attack. Stretching her right arm, she went to chop Tara. Tara blocked her with her right arm. She kicked the woman in the face. Next, Angela jumped up and kicked the woman in the stomach.

"Damn," said Angela, "You have a lot of nerve."

The woman transformed revealing herself to be Aquafina. She laughed, "I guess my experiment worked."

The two rangers looked at each other and then back at Aquafina. Aquafina took out her bow and arrow, looking at them with piercing eyes.

"So," said Angela, "What experiment are you conducting this time?"

Aquafina giggled, "Well, you will just have to find out… later."

The rangers looked at each other and then at her. Angela turned toward Tara as Tara placed the morpher on her right wrist, "We don't have time to talk. Let's just finish her right here and now."

"Good point," said Angela, smiling.

Aquafina looked at them, "Sorry, but I got to go. But, just to let you know, that was one of many experiments that will be used for this upcoming plan. By the time you arrive, it will be too late."

She quickly disappeared. The two rangers turned around. What plan was Aquafina talking about?

"Let's get back to the ship," said Tara.

"Why?" asked Angela.

"Because Aquafina is up to something," said Tara.

Angela sighed, "Okay."

"And you want to defeat her so badly?" asked Tara to herself.

"What does that suppose to mean?" asked Angela.

In flashes of pink and yellow light, the rangers materialized to the Kyogre MegaShip.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Silver Ranger holds his personal weapon. Then it flashes to Clease, who's desk was messy with his feet on top of it. "Claese Flora- Silver Space Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evilly with Machdrap appearing behind them)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(Felix uses the Astro Battlizer)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… (in Space)**_

_(Instrumental music: the Lugia MegaShip flies out of the space dock and lands on Earth)_

_(Clease drives his new Auto Slider)_

_(Felix and Ray jump on their Cyber Sliders)_

_(Darren, Angela, and Tara fight the Neji Soldiers)_

_(The two MegaShips fly away from Earth)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The ships combine into the Astro Delta Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Delta Megazord appears in space with the five rangers, unmorphed standing on top of it)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 29: Tsunami Warning

Darren walked out of the room, wearing his new attire and stepping out to get Angela's purse. As he walked toward the transporter room, he noticed two ranger color beams: both pink and yellow materializing on the pads. The rangers arrived.

"We have a problem," said Tara.

Angela nodded as she grabbed her purse from Darren, "Thanks for at least trying to get it to me."

Darren chuckled, "I try to be a better boyfriend."

The rangers walked toward the bridge, where Felix turned around to the Captain's chair, "What's wrong?"

"Simple," said Tara, "Ray has there been any seismic activity so far?"

Ray looked at her as he went to scan, "Why?"

"There was an earthquake," said Tara, looking at him.

Ray nodded and then looked at it, "Wait a minute, it wasn't just at Lilycove… it's all over the place."

Felix turned toward Tara, "Tara, open a channel to PNET."

She nodded as she opened a channel. The visual screen changed from Earth to Shinya as he looked at the rangers.

"How funny, I was just about to contact you," said Shinya.

"We need your help," said Felix, "Apparently, there has been an earthquake in an unknown region."

"Well, I'll be more than happy to come up. We found some things you might find interesting," said Shinya, "I would maintain Yellow Alert, we're on our way."

"Cool," said Felix, pressing the yellow switch, "Rangers, Alert Condition: Yellow."

The main lights of the bridge turned off and yellow lights appeared all over the bridge. Claese looked at it and opened his mouth, "I see it when it's red, but not yellow. But, what does that mean?"

"It means basically to stand by on battle stations," said Tara, "Originally, we do raise shields, but nothing's coming at us."

"Got it," said Claese.

"When we do more space missions, you'll find out," said Felix, smiling, "Alright, Claese, head to the transporter room and beam the professor aboard."

Claese nodded as he walked out of the bridge. He headed down to the transporter room and pressed a couple of buttons. He pulled his fingers upward on the console and the transporter pads began to glow. Six blue beams appeared, materializing into Professor Shinya and his staff.

"Hi," said Shinya, "Where are the others?"

"Waiting for you in the conference room," said Claese, "Deck 8, I believe."

"Alright," said Shinya, "It's really funny that you six live here and you rarely use everything."

Claese followed him as they walked around toward the elevator. The doors opened and the staff crowded in.

"Well," said Claese, "How many people can fit in here?"

"300 people can fit on this ship," said Shinya.

"I'm surprised," said Claese.

The doors opened up and Claese sighed, "I'll be right with you."

As the rangers walked toward the conference room that was never used before, the rangers were stunned to see all the beautiful systems that were operational. There was a huge silver table in front of them and a huge powerful globe on it. There, Professor Shinya nodded as he and his staff arrived looking at the rangers. Two minutes later, Claese entered the conference room, wearing a white lab coat over his t-shirt and was wearing a PNET badge to prove he was a PNET agent to the others, even though they already knew about it before hand. He sat next to Darren and Prof. Shinya. Hank sat next to Tara, and looked at the rangers as they talk about their new problem.

"Well," said Darren, "What brings you guys here?"

"Well, Tara and Angela said they witnessed Aquafina and an earthquake?" asked Hank.

"Yeah," said Tara, "It was really weird."

Hank sighed, "Well, you weren't the only one. In fact, the whole region shook at the exact same time."

"The whole region?" asked Felix, "That doesn't make sense."

"Geologists are trying to figure that out," said Shinya, looking at them. He stood up and pressed the red switch in the middle of the table. The rangers watched to see the region as they saw abnormalities around the region. Red dots were flashing all over the place.

"Whoa," said Darren, "Look at that… it's amazing."

"Yeah, but it's dangerous. Down on Earth, we need to find the source of all of those dots. If a severe earthquake hits the entire region again…," said Shinya.

Angela turned to Shinya. Everyone looked at him as Shinya began to say something. Claese then decided to look at him and finish his statement.

"The whole region will be destroyed by a Tsunami. Then, the Tsunami would crash from all parts of the region, build up and wipe the whole world off the universal map," said Claese.

Ray nodded as he stood up from the table, "I would be more than happy to help. I just need armed men, you, and a couple of scientists."

Felix turned around, "On what orders?"

"Mine," said Shinya, "Great idea, Ray. Claese, you and Ray gather an away team to study the region. We need the sources. I would do a wide sweep scan when you arrive."

"We will try to alert the mayors of the region about this situation," said Felix.

"Good. May the power of Pokemon protect us," said Shinya.

The rangers nodded as well as the staff.

Suddenly, Magbomb rushed through the doors, looking at the meeting, "Sorry… I am late."

"As usual," muttered Shinya.

Magbomb sighed as he looked at him. Tara and Angela looked at each other and turned to the others, "I think we know who's behind this."

* * *

Inside the virus, Aquafina was walking toward the others as they turned to see a huge virus monster. He was a Rhydon creature that was black with silver stripes. It also had a huge metallic cannon on his right arm and a huge metallic drill on his left arm.

"Ironchain here," he said, looking at Aquafina.

"This monster put spikes all over the Hoenn coastline," she said, looking at the viruses. Stryker looked at the monster, "And?"

"Well," said Aquafina, "The Neji Soldiers are in the hideout of where Team Magma used to be and we are placing a time bomb that connects to all the spikes. Once detonated, the earth is going to shake and things will move. Then, tsunamis from all over the place will destroy Hoenn and then fly up and crash on the worlds. This planet will then be under our control."

Cyber D looked at it, and then turned to Aquafina, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Aquafina, "It will work."

She turned toward Ironchain. Ironchain nodded as he stood and looked at the floor, "My empress. Allow me to help the soldiers with the time bomb."

Aquafina nodded, "Or you can set another warning shot. Usually, 3-5 aftershocks can cause a tsunami if you live on the shore anyway."

"Really?" asked Machdrap.

"Nope, just guessing," said Aquafina. She then turned toward Ironchain, "Now, get going."

The monster nodded as it disappeared from its realm, heading over to Mt. Chimney.

Teleporting down to Mt. Chimney, the monster was walking on the rocky surface, heading down the path toward Jagged Pass, which was a rickety path that stretched from their to Lavaridge. As he walked down the stairs, he rushed toward the huge cave. As he walked inside the red caves, he smiled to see spikes all over the place. They were wired as he kept following them.

"Perfect," he said.

He walked toward the magma chamber. There, the wires connected to a big black box that had two red numbers on it. The monster chuckled as he looked at the beautiful time bomb. One of the Neji Soldiers walked toward him, showing him what they created.

"Amazing," he said, "How long can we set this thing for?"

"It's set to blow for 15 minutes. While that's happening, every natural disaster will occur and the tsunami will wipe out the region," said the soldier, looking at him.

"Good," said Ironchain, "As long as those rangers don't get in the way."

Suddenly, he turned around to see Machdrap, who appeared out of nowhere. He looked at the beautiful time bomb and turned to the Neji Soldiers. He smiled as he looked at them.

"Congratulations," said Machdrap, "You have my grace. Now, Ironchain, in five minutes, set the bomb."

Ironchain nodded as he looked at him. He turned around as he looked at the other soldiers. He laughed as he looked at them, "This will be awesome."

Outside, on the edge of Lilycove, Ray and his science team were analyzing the spikes on Route 124, which made a huge mark on the rock. He turned toward the other scientists as they researched the spikes.

"They are made of some type of metal," said Ray.

As he put the scanner down, he noticed a bit of rumbling from the spikes. He scanned it again.

"No way," said Ray.

Looking down at the spike, he noticed it shaking. The others watched as they felt the Earth beneath them shake a little bit. Claese was running toward Ray.

"I've been picking up seismic activity," said Claese.

"So have I," said Ray, "And it looks like the whole coast has those spikes. There's got to be a way to find out."

Claese nodded as he looked at them. He then turned toward Ray, "What if I morph into a Sandslash and dig into the sand to find out what I could find?"

"If you want to, then go ahead," said Ray, patting him on the back, "Because standing here on the surface is not going to do anything."

Claese nodded as he walked toward one of the spikes. He closed his eyes as he began to transform. His claws appeared, stretching out. Ray looked at it, still fascinated as he gotten smaller. His skin tone went from human color to yellow and his whole back appeared. Claese raised his claw and started digging his way underneath. As he continued, Ray watched as he started digging faster. Claese had a feeling sensation. However, he heard something clang as he tried to dig. Claese looked at it. It was a chain that was running across. Claese looked at it and sighed. He went to morph back into human form. He then jumped up from side to side, getting back up. However, he nearly slipped. Ray grabbed him by the arm as he got up.

"Well?" asked Ray.

"There's a chain next to the spike. I bet you they have it everywhere," he said.

"And what if I told you," a voice said, "That you guys are getting in my way?"

Ray and Claese turned around to see the Neji Soldiers and Ironchain, laughing at him.

"Of course, a virus," said Ray, "Can't you just go home?"

The monster laughed as the soldiers rushed toward them. Ray struck a pose as he went to attack. He kicked one of them in the face and then threw one of them on the ground. Claese jumped up and kicked two of them both in the stomach. His hands turned to claws and he slashed both creatures across the chest area.

"How dare you!" he yelled. His drill launched a yellow beam. Both of them dodged as it made a sand explosion. Ray and Claese jumped up and punched it in the face. He fell backwards. Ray, without morphing, took out his Aqua Axe and his Astro Blaster.

"Aqua Sniper!" yelled Ray, shooting it five times. Blue beams shot the monster in the chest area. He yelled as he looked at him, "You better stop me if you can. You only have 15 minutes to save your region!"

In a flash of green light, he disappeared. Ray turned around toward Claese, who was surprised as well.

"15 minutes?" asked Claese.

Ray nodded as he looked at the waves. They were getting restless. He turned to Claese immediately, "We need to find the source of these things or Hoenn can say good bye!"

Five seconds later, Felix turned toward Ray as he was rushing toward them. Felix looked at the two of them.

"What?" asked Felix.

"Has there been any seismic activity?" asked Ray.

One of the PNET officials turned around, "Well, we went toward Fallarbor Town and we found a lot of seismic activity both in the ocean and on the surface compared to the other parts of the region."

"Search the region," said Ray, "Tactical view."

Felix looked at Ray. Tara and Angela looked at him and Darren also did. Claese sighed as he sat down at the Engineering station, watching the screen turn toward the region of Hoenn, pinpointing the northern region. It showed Fallarbor Town, Fiery Path, Route 111, Route 113, Mirage Tower, Route 114, Route 115, Lavaridge Town, Route 112, and Jagged Pass. A big red glow appeared around it and it started shooting yellow lights at Mt. Chimney. Quickly, the rangers watched as it zoomed in on Mt. Chimney.

"Oh my," said Ray, "Mt. Chimney!"

"Specifically, Jagged Pass," said the official.

"Jagged Pass?" asked Angela. She looked up and snapped her fingers, "That's it!"

"What?" asked the rangers.

"The Team Magma hideout used to be there," said Angela, "Remember? The Legend of Emerald?"

"No," said the rangers.

"Well, there was a group of trainers that journeyed around the Hoenn Region. They were stopping Team Aqua and Magma from releasing Groudon and Kyogre from destroying the region. Magma's hideout is in Jagged Pass," said Angela.

"Who told you this?" asked Darren.

"Anthony," said Angela, smiling.

Ray nodded, "Well, we can use the Rhybuster."

"Good thinking," said Felix, "Rangers, mission… head into Team Magma's Hideout and find the source before a big wave destroys the region."

"Agreed!" said the rangers.

The six rangers headed out toward the place where the shuttle was. Inside, a Rhydon with a drill on top and it was on all fours stood next to the Cyber Sliders. It had black small wheels and it had a small door that popped open.

"Let's do it," said Felix.

Claese nodded as he rushed inside.

"Install, Poke Rangers!"

The rangers morphed into their suits and rushed into the Rhybuster. Claese and Ray sat in the front while the others sit in the back.

"We'll handle the goons," said Ray, "You find the source."

Claese nodded, "Right!"

"Last time I checked, I'm leader here," said Felix.

"Shut your piehole," said Ray.

The Rhybuster launched out of the Kyogre MegaShip. Claese watched as it started burning up in the atmosphere, entering cyberspace. It then materialized on Mt. Chimney's surface. The Rhydon drill started digging. The rangers were shaking as the drill kept going through bedrock. It then crashed on to the ground, where wild Pokemon started yelling. Claese jumped out and closed the door. He quickly morphed into Sandslash and started searching for the time bomb.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the time bomb, the time limit was now 7:46. Ironchain and the generals were on the ground, laughing as they were waiting for the big explosion. However, the foundation next to them broke and the Rhybuster started shooting lasers. The generals yelled as the tank stopped. Quickly, the five rangers got out of the tank and turned toward them.

"Aquafina," said Angela.

"Cyber D," said Tara.

"Machdrap," said Felix.

"Master Stryker," said Darren.

"Infectoid," said Ray, "And Ironchain! Your plan to destroy this region is history. How many times do we have to do this?"

"Until we achieve our greatest achievement: killing you and then destroying your planet!" said Master Stryker.

"Where's your sixth ranger?" asked Infectoid.

Darren chuckled, "You'll find out."

Infectoid started flying, "I'll find him and then I'm going to smack him across the face for all the things he did. He shot my face!"

The rangers took out their weapons and the villains took out theirs. Cyber D and Machdrap took out swords. Master Stryker took out his own broadsword and Aquafina took out her bow.

"Rangers, let's go," said Felix.

All five rangers went to attack. Aquafina pulled out her bow and arrow and started shooting Angela. Angela went for the rocks as the arrows exploded next to her.

"Magnetic Stunner!" yelled Angela, pulling the trigger. Aquafina dodged the attack. It was like a shooting contest in the wild west.

Meanwhile, Tara jumped up and shot Cyber D in the chest with her Psychic Pistol. She climbed up a rock wall and flipped over to kick her in the face. Cyber D charged up his sword and shot green beams at Tara. Tara yelled as she was shot in the face. Next, his own mirror self appeared. Tara dodged the attack as blue beams came out of it, shooting the rocks and ground below. Machines that were used from Team Magma were destroyed in the process.

"Damn Cyber Shadow!" yelled Tara, running toward her.

Next, Darren and Master Stryker were fighting each other. Using the Shadow Lance, Darren struck with it, trying to injure Master Stryker. However, Master Stryker kicked the lance and slashed Darren two times across the stomach and then kicked him in the face. After that, Darren punched Master Stryker in the face.

"Don't mess with me," said Darren.

"Oh, trust me," said Master Stryker, "I want to."

Next, Machdrap and Felix were having a free for all battle as they clashed swords. Felix jumped up and used his Battlizer. Pressing 02, he shot lasers at him causing Machdrap to block it with his sword. Machdrap watched as he then pressed 01 on the Astro Battlizer.

"Fire Punch!" he yelled.

Machdrap released his tail and wrapped it around Felix's right fist. His foot, however, went on fire.

"Blaze Kick!" yelled Felix.

He went to kick, but Machdrap held his right foot up. He laughed as he looked at him, "Felix, you can't win," he said, smiling.

"DAMN!" yelled Felix.

Next, Ray was at the lava pit, finishing off Ironchain. He jumped and stretched out his Aqua Axe.

"Tsunami Strike!" he yelled.

BOOM! The monster fell backwards and landed on the ground. Next, Ray took out his Astro Blaster and combined it.

"Aqua Sniper!" yelled Ray, shooting the monster down. As they kept fighting, Ray turned around to notice silver chains surrounding to a huge rock. Ray kicked Ironchain in the face and climbed on to a rock, where he saw the time bomb.

"I found it!" yelled Ray.

Ironchain grabbed him and smacked him into the wall.

"You won't win. If you want to stop my plan, we're going to have to die together," he said.

"No chance," said Ray, trying to hold back. Suddenly, a golden beam shot Ironchain in the face. Ray looked up to see Claese with his Sand Blaster, unmorphed.

"You okay?" asked Claese.

"Yeah," said Ray.

Suddenly, Claese yelled as he was bit in the back. He turned around to see Infectoid running around being happy. Claese yelled as he started shooting Infectoid. Infectoid yelled as he was shot in the face again.

"Thanks," said Claese, "Are you fine?"

"Yes," said Ray, "You said that already."

"Oh," said Claese, "Where's the time bomb?"

The two rangers walked up to the rock where the time bomb was laid out. Ray reached for the time bomb which had 30 seconds to go. Claese opened up the time bomb to see all these crazy wires.

"Ever diffuse a bomb?" asked Ray.

"Yeah," said Claese, "I think."

He rolled his eyes as Claese took out his pliers. He reached for the red, blue, and yellow wires. Ray turned around to see the other four rangers on the ground with the other generals. Ray looked at the analyzer through his helmet.

"10 seconds!" he said.

"Please… be… right," said Ray, reaching toward the red wire next to the trigger of the detonator.

"5 seconds!" said Claese.

As he went to cut it, Claese closed his eyes as Ray looked at the bomb. 1 second to go… the device was offline. Claese took out his scanner. Ray looked at him as he grinned from ear to ear, "Seismic activity decreased, ocean waves are at normal."

Ray turned around as he looked at Ironchain. Ironchain watched as Ray and Claese jumped off.

"You're finished!" yelled Claese, "Digitizer, Install!"

Ray and Claese nodded as they took out their weapons.

"Hyper Mode!" yelled Claese.

The blue and golden beams shot the monster in the face. Ray took out his Aqua Axe and slashed the monster in the face.

"Metallic Deletion!" yelled Claese.

"NO!" he yelled.

Ironchain fell backwards and exploded into a million pieces. The four generals looked up to see the smoky explosions.

"Infectoid, bite him!" yelled Master Stryker.

The four generals disappeared into the computer network. Meanwhile, Infectoid bit Ironchain. The monster yelled as he started to grow, erupting from the ground, destroying what was left of the Team Magma base. He yelled as it went to attack. The rangers barely got out alive as they saw the cannon. The rangers yelled as the cannon caused a major explosion behind him, causing a forest fire.

"Oh man," said Ray, "Kyogre MegaShip!"

The Kyogre MegaShip headed down toward Earth, heading toward the forest fire. Releasing Hydro Pumps, the forest fire was doused with water. However, Ironchain's cannon shot the MegaShip on the side. The rangers stood there in shock.

"Luckily the shields were on," said Ray.

The six rangers got into the Rhybuster, which stood outside and the Rhybuster headed toward the MegaShip. Ironchain started shooting the MegaShip. As it got to the dock, the rangers hopped off the tank and headed straight toward the bridge. Red lights were flashing around the whole bridge.

"Damage report?" asked Felix.

Claese demorphed as he looked at the damages. He sighed, "Lucky us. Two hits and shields are still holding."

"Good," said Felix, "Rangers, head to the shuttle."

The other rangers nodded as they rushed to the bridge. Felix followed them as they all got into the elevator. The elevator reached to the shuttle and the ship was shaking again.

"Felix, you want to combine now? Shields are at 92 percent," said Claese.

"We need a diversion. Lock on Ice Beams," said Felix.

Claese nodded as he reached over to Tactical. Pressing two buttons, he locked on Ice Beams and fired them. Ironchain yelled as he was shot in the stomach by two mega Ice Beams.

"Now," said Claese.

"Lugia Megaship, Install!" yelled Felix.

"Super Starship Fusion!" yelled the rangers.

_**Code 01: 5-4-1! INSTALL**_

The Kyogre MegaShip and the Lugia MegaShip followed each other as they started heading toward the atmosphere. The Kyogre's head began to flip toward the front. The tail and the bottom half stretched downward. The tail transformed into two feet as it split in half. The fins of Kyogre folded down, making the arms of the Megazord. The shuttle transformed into the head of the Megazord, heading toward the ship. The shuttle head attached to the Megazord. Next, pieces of the Delta Megazord began to go toward them. The back of the Lugia MegaShip attached to the back of the Astro Megazord. The legs of the Delta Megazord extended as it attached to the Astro Megazord's legs, almost like a boot for both of them. The chest attached underneath the Kyogre's face with the arms on top of the Astro Megazord's arms. However, its hands that had nozzles on it connected to the top of the head. The Lugia head was placed on top of the shuttle helmet.

"Install, Astro Delta Megazord!"

The rangers landed on the ground, ready to battle. Ironchain's drill started to attack the Megazord. The rangers held on as the systems started sparking from all over the place. Felix used the joystick, kicking Ironchain away.

"Blizzard Beam!" yelled Felix.

Beams of ice covered Ironchain, causing him not to move. Ray turned around toward Felix, "Let's go! Bullet Punch!"

The two fists detached and went through Ironchain. He yelled as he fell down and exploded into a million pieces.

"Mission complete," said Ray, "Thank you!"

He collapsed on to the chair, demorphing as he was falling asleep. Felix chuckled as he petted Ray.

"I think someone had too much adventure," said Angela, "Let's get back to space."

The rangers nodded as the Astro Delta Megazord launched from the surface, heading to space.

Meanwhile, inside the virus, Machdrap was looking at it. He turned around as he looked at Cyber D. Cyber D turned toward Machdrap.

"What?"

"Nothing. That was a bad plan," said Machdrap.

Cyber D looked at him and then turned toward the viewscreen, "What are you planning, Machdrap?"

* * *

**End of Chapter…**

**Angela: Aw, no tsunami!**

**Tara: You're insane**

**Felix: I think the girls had too much fun.**

**Ray: Well, next chapter's not about Natural Disasters.**

**Darren: Yeah, it involves you.**

**Ray: Duh!**

**Machdrap: Let's combine!**

**Cyber D: NO!**

**Cyberdrap: ROARRRR!**

**Felix: Darren, Angela, and Tara are frozen capsules.**

**Ray: What?**

**Felix: You heard me.**

**Ray: Who are they? Who am I?**

**Claese: Cyberdrap gave him amnesia.**

**Felix: You're Ray, the Blue Space Ranger**

**Ray: No, I'm not. I'm… Sean Fubrizzi**

**Sean: Don't throw me in this! **

**Felix: You were not going to be in the chapter anyway.**

**Poke Rangers in Space Chapter 30: Ray's Identity Crisis**

**Felix: Where's that damn two-parter?**

**Blaze: For such a big mouth, that's Chapters 31 and 32. Thanks for giving it away you moron! **

A/N: Congratulations, Blue. The Solar Cannon was the right answer. Now, you just need to send me a monster. Here, on the forum… etc. Yeah, 23 episodes to go! So, I hope you loved this. Now, I'm not writing anymore natural chapters for a while.


	30. Ray's Identity Crisis

A/N: Hi! Chapter 30 is up! I would **LOVE **reviews, because I want everybody thoughts on it. But, it's okay… those hits are skyrocketing… around 1,200 people already have read the story already… which is amazing!

* * *

"Jefferson starts dribbling the ball," said Magbomb.

The rangers were using the MegaShip's simulator deck to play a major basketball game. It was Claese, Felix, and Ray vs. Darren, Angela, and Tara. Felix ducked as he continued to dribble. He threw it to Ray and then at Claese. Tara went to tackle Claese. But, Claese threw the ball to Felix. Felix turned to Ray, looking at him.

"Ray, Claese, operation Alpha Delta Niner!" said Felix.

Ray and Claese nodded as the other team looked at each other. Felix jumped up and threw the ball to Ray. Darren went to grab it, but Ray tackled Darren and grabbed the basketball. He turned to Claese, who gave Ray cover as Felix ran over. Felix jumped up, catching the ball. He jumped on Ray's hands and Felix flipped up and over, using Tara and Angela's shoulder blades, getting it into the hoop.

"WIN!" yelled Felix.

"FOUL!" yelled Magbomb on the sidelines, "ILLEGAL MOVE. 2 POINTS GO TO OTHER TEAM!"

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU!" said Felix.

Darren and Angela jumped up, kissed and turned to Felix. Angela poked him in the chest, "Guess who's going to order pizza tonight and paying for it too? Not me!"

"Damn you!" yelled Felix.

"Whatever, Felix, that combination was amazing," said Ray.

"Yeah, but you planned it," said Felix.

"True," said Ray.

While the rangers were having their fun on the ship simulator, their enemy had many issues.

* * *

"Oh crap," said Master Stryker, "Everyone bow to the Emperor!"

Machdrap, Cyber D, Aquafina, Infectoid, and Master Stryker bowed down to the powerful tube. The tube began to glow from blue to red. Master Stryker gulped as he saw red electric beams come out of the tube, electrocuting all five of them.

"NINCOMPOOPS!" yelled Nejirous.

"What?" asked Aquafina.

"My dear, you warriors have depleted my Neji Virus Beasts. I have no more beasts. Those rangers destroyed my army!" yelled Nejirous, "Machdrap!"

Machdrap looked up in response to what he was going to say, "You're faults and failures have cost many lives to the empire. What is your excuse?"

"The rangers?" asked Machdrap, gulping.

"Machdrap," he said, "They were supposed to be destroyed. Your mission: destroy them. I don't care HOW you do it. This is your LAST chance."

Machdrap nodded in response, "Or what?"

"Master Stryker will have no choice but to take over command… maybe, he could let you survive?" asked Nejirous, "Just do your damn job!"

The tube began to glow back from red to blue. He turned around toward the other warriors. Master Stryker nodded as he smiled.

"The day I give command to you will be the day I die," said Machdrap, walking away. Aquafina sighed as she looked at Master Stryker, "I'm going to be in my chambers."

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Silver Ranger holds his personal weapon. Then it flashes to Clease, who's desk was messy with his feet on top of it. "Claese Flora- Silver Space Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evilly with Machdrap appearing behind them)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(Felix uses the Astro Battlizer)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… (in Space)**_

_(Instrumental music: the Lugia MegaShip flies out of the space dock and lands on Earth)_

_(Clease drives his new Auto Slider)_

_(Felix and Ray jump on their Cyber Sliders)_

_(Darren, Angela, and Tara fight the Neji Soldiers)_

_(The two MegaShips fly away from Earth)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The ships combine into the Astro Delta Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Delta Megazord appears in space with the five rangers, unmorphed standing on top of it)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 30: Ray's Identity Crisis

_Based on:_

_Power Rangers in Space #15: TJ's Identity Crisis  
__Denji Sentai Megaranger #30: Explosion! The Friendship Combination_

* * *

It was cold on Route 115, as Machdrap was walking on the road. He looked around. Not a Pokemon in sight. I guess he was known to be the scariest creature around. He looked up to the mountain tops of Meteor Falls, where he saw a Claydol on top, putting the clothes along a string line.

"A Claydol puts clothes on a string? Okay, you scare me," he said.

Suddenly, he felt someone tap him. He turned around as he saw Cyber D with a smile.

"Yo," he said, "What are you doing walking in the middle of nowhere?"

"Well, I'm pondering, that's all," said Machdrap, "Besides, the weather is nice at this time of year!"

Cyber D chuckled, "Oh really?"

"Yes," said Machdrap, "Besides, Master Stryker and Aquafina have been feeling kind of funny lately."

Cyber D looked at him as Machdrap sat down on the grass. He stomped on one of the flowers. Cyber D cleared his throat, "And?"

"I think they are hiding something," he said.

Cyber D looked at him and then at the ocean, "A secret?"

Machdrap nodded, "Yeah. Alright, you know what? Let's destroy this part of the region. It will give time to kill boredom."

"Okay," said Cyber D, "I'm down with it."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the MegaShip, the rangers took showers and were just about to head down to Earth for the day. As the rangers headed to the transporter room, the red lights came on.

"Oh no," said Felix, "Every time we have fun!"

He walked over to the transporter room console and pressed a green button, "Magbomb, where?"

"Route 115, South of Meteor Falls," said Magbomb.

Felix sighed, "Screw the jump tubes."

"I'll stay," said Claese, activating the transporter pads.

At that time, a group of trainers were yelling as Cyber D and Machdrap used their weapons. Purple and blue beams shot the ground. The trainers yelled as they headed toward Rustboro City, screaming to death. The two generals laughed, as one of the trainers' Pokemon, a Luxray, started electrocuting it.

"You Pokemon have no power to defeat me!" said Machdrap, withdrawing the sword. Luxray started shooting an electric beam. Cyber D laughed as he went to attack. Suddenly, Cyber D and Machdrap saw something in the distance, causing them to stop. The Luxray hopped toward the trainers and they started running. Five multi-colored beams materialized on the ground.

"Hurting people again?" asked Felix, "Or in this case, a Luxray?"

"You five are pests! My superior has orders for me to kill you," said Machdrap.

"Really?" asked Darren, "Well, you can tell your superior to suck it."

"WHAT?" yelled Cyber D, angry enough that they already pissed off the Emperor. The rangers stretched out their right hands, preparing to morph.

"Install, Poke Rangers!"

Digitzing into their suits, the rangers flipped over and jumped on the cliff. They turned around as Cyber D rolled his eyes looking at them.

"Omnipotent Warrior, Red Space Ranger!"

"Strategist Warrior, Black Space Ranger!"

"Dimension Warrior, Blue Space Ranger!"

"Analytical Warrior, Yellow Space Ranger!"

"Command Warrior, Pink Space Ranger!"

Felix stretched his hand out, "Install, Poke Rangers…"

"In SPACE!" the rangers yelled, forming a team pose. Cyber D shook his head as he withdrew his sword. Felix grabbed his Fire Saber and jumped down. He went to attack. As they blocked swords, Machdrap ran up with his sword… supposedly to attack Felix. However, Cyber D turned around as Machdrap slaughtered him. He yelled as a big black line appeared across his back. Felix stopped attacking as he saw Cyber D in pain. He turned around toward Machdrap, angrily.

"Machdrap, you bastard!" yelled Cyber D.

"Oh, there's more!" he said, releasing two poison darts. Cyber D yelled as he started to shine. A purple beam came out from the darts, energizing Machdrap. The rangers watched as Cyber D turned around, looking at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

"This," he said.

In a flash of purple and blue, Machdrap and Cyber D transformed into light, combining into one. The rangers gasped as this creature was half Cyber D on the right side and half Machdrap on the left side.

"What the hell?" asked Felix.

"We are… Cyberdrap," he yelled.

"Cyberdrap?" asked Darren.

"Not good," said Ray.

He laughed as he took out Cyber D's sword and Machdrap's saber, "Freezing Saber!"

The beam was so quick to dodge, the rangers jumped, however Angela and Tara were too late. As they jumped, they were shot in the air. The two of them screamed as they felt cold and bitter.

"I'm cold!" yelled Tara.

"So am I," said Angela.

Suddenly, the two of them were trapped in frozen ice boxes with green grids. The male rangers gasped looking at the ice boxes.

"Oh shit," said Ray, "They're frozen!"

"It's amazing that they both had that power," said Darren, looking at it.

"Well, what's next?" asked Felix.

Darren sighed as he looked at the creature. Felix turned around and looked at Darren. After that, he turned to Ray. Felix started walking toward Cyberdrap, "You're finished!"

"Whoa," said Ray, stopping him, "You're going to attack head on?"

"Do I look like I have a choice in the matter?" asked Felix.

Ray turned to him, "Yeah, like retreat!"

Felix pushed Ray to the side. Ray yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground. Next, Felix jumped up with the Fire Saber. He went to attack Cyberdrap. However, Cyberdrap kicked Felix in the chest, causing him to fall on the ground. Felix shook as he looked at Cyberdrap. He went to attack. Darren went to help out, but stood there as Ray came across and took the blow. He was slashed a couple of times. Suddenly, his two swords swung it towards his head and smacked Ray in the head. Darren watched as he saw two long cracks in his helmet.

"Ray!" yelled Darren.

Ray fell backwards and landed on the ground. His helmet diminished as he had a huge line of blood dripping from his head. Felix picked up Ray from the ground. He was unconscious, not even paying attention to what was going on.

"Wake up!" said Felix, "Ray, please!"

Darren turned around, looking at that mountain. He turned to see Cyberdrap running toward Felix. He jumped up and crashed it into the ground. Felix looked at Darren.

"Felix, go to the mountain. There's somebody who could help you," said Darren, "Or take him back to the ship! I don't care just get Ray out of here!"

Felix looked at Darren, walking toward him, "Darren, wait a minute… what about you?"

"Just go!" said Darren, pushing him to the side. He went to attack Cyberdrap. However, Cyberdram used the same freeze beam on Darren. Felix grabbed Ray's body and started running toward the mountain. Cyberdrap laughed as he ran toward him. Felix sighed as he walked toward glass doors inside. Cyberdrap laughed as he continued walking toward the doors. However, he watched to see golden beams come from the mountain. The monster yelped.

"Damn him!" he yelled.

* * *

Inside the mountain, Felix looked around. He saw cars all over the place with tool chests, a small office and a bunch of stairs.

"This is Tara's Auto Shop," said Felix, "I know where I am!"

He walked up the stairs and looked at the metal door that was carved in the cave. He opened the door and stood there amazed. There was a glass table that has been fixed on the right side with chairs all around. There was a television that stood on the cave roof. Felix sighed as he also saw buttons all over the place. He lay Ray down on the glass table and removed the helmet.

"I know this place!" he said, walking on the rocks, "I know the name of the place but I can't name it. It's on the tip of my tongue."

Suddenly, console lights started turning on. Felix jumped up as he looked at the television turning on. He also looked at the back lights that turned on behind him. There was a glass shield that covered ranger suits. Felix's eyes widened as he saw the MMPR suits, the Overtech suits and the Turbo suits.

"What the hell?" asked Felix, "It is…"

"Hello," a voice said.

Felix turned his head, "What?"

Suddenly, a Claydol floated down the stairs and looked at him, "Felix, why is Ray plastered on the table?"

"Darren sent me. The others are in trouble… and Ray," said Felix, looking at him. Claydol turned around as he floated toward him.

"Oh my," said Claydol, "Bring him upstairs."

Felix nodded as he grabbed Ray and walked up the stairs. Claydol walked toward the console, "Magbomb, are you there?"

"Yes," said Magbomb on the intercom, "What's going on?"

"Felix found my command center. Ray's in critical condition," said Claydol, "He's upstairs."

Five minutes later, Felix stood there as he watched Claydol's psychic powers put bandages across his head. Magbomb and Claese were amazed at what Claydol did to the place as they walked upstairs. Claydol sighed, "So, Cyberdrap?"

Magbomb turned around toward Felix, "Who's he?"

"A combination of Machdrap and Cyber D," said Felix.

Claese turned to Ray, "How did he get like this?"

"He took the blow to save me," said Felix, looking at Claese and then at Ray. He clenched his fist and smacked it on the wall, "I did it again."

"What?" asked Claese.

"The last time I did this… Darren nearly died," said Felix, "Cyber D knew about my brother and sister. I lost them four years ago when Mariah first came up to destroy Hoenn."

"Hmm?" asked Claydol, puzzled, "I'm confused."

Felix sighed, "Psychic Pokemon…"

Claese smacked him on the forehead, "Hey, that's not nice."

Felix turned to Claydol, "Well, my brother and sister created a weapon to help you guys. Or tried to… then they were never seen again. Four years later, Cyber D told me that my brother and sister have something to do with the empire."

"Hmm…," said Claese, "That's not good. Now that you brought me up to speed, is there anymore clues?"

"Not as I know of," said Felix, "Darren was going to tell me but we have never had a chance to talk."

Claydol sighed, "This is worse than the Machine Fortress saga."

Suddenly, Ray started to shake his head. Felix turned around as Ray opened his eyes. He looked to see his digital suit still active. He looked at Felix, who also was morphed. Felix turned around, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Ray, "Where am I?"

"Meteor Falls," said Felix, "Claydol's command center of the previous Poke Rangers!"

"What?" asked Ray.

"Well, I need your help. Darren, Tara, and Angela have been captured by Cyberdrap. I need your help!" said Felix.

Ray looked at Felix, "What the hell are you talking about? Who are you and who the hell am I?"

Claese turned around toward Felix. Felix turned to Magbomb and he turned to Claydol. Claydol sighed as his eyes turned blue. He started scanning Ray's thoughts. Ray sighed as he Claydol turned to Felix, "He doesn't know."

"Know what?" asked Felix.

"He doesn't know who he is and what's going on. He doesn't remember what happened," said Claydol, "I can't even recall the battle."

"That means," said Claese, "He doesn't know if he's a Poke Ranger."

Suddenly, a flash of blue light appeared around Ray. His suit was digitized back into the morpher. He looked at them, "Wait a minute. No way, I'm a Poke Ranger?"

"He has amnesia. A bad case of it," said Claydol.

"My name is Ray Hoover," said Ray, "And I'm not a Poke Ranger. I don't even remember where I am, but I do know is that I should be traveling around Hoenn and being the best. I have no memory of being a ranger and I shouldn't be one! Being a ranger is so horrible."

Felix went to say something. However, Claese grabbed him by the arm.

"Felix," said Claese, "Downstairs."

Felix nodded as he walked down the stairs. Claese sighed as he looked upstairs, "I think you're on your own."

"What the hell? You are a ranger too, you know," said Felix.

"Yeah for 2 and a half minutes and what will that do?" asked Claese, "You need to find out how to beat Cyberdrap. Because if Ray doesn't recover from this, he'll wake up to viruses and everybody will be gone."

"You're saying, it's up to me to destroy Cyberdrap?" asked Felix.

"Yeah," said Claese.

"Will Ray go back to normal?" asked Felix.

"It's not a spell or an effect. Cyberdrap did physical damage to the most crucial part of his body," said Claese, looking at Felix with his Sandslash eyes before they went back to normal, "Remember what happened to Darren? He said it took him nearly a day to recover from the blow. With amnesia it could take an hour or two, days, weeks, months, or even years before he can recover. He's lucky that he knows who he is. The helmet protected him. But, with Ranger memories, he doesn't have any."

"Oh, so I'm back with the sarcastic bastard that he used to be," said Felix.

"Yep," said Claese, "Have fun."

Felix looked at him, "Claese, you are a great help. Now, let me guess, you are going to back to the ship to play some Solitaire?"

"No," said Claese, "As a matter of fact, Shinya sent me on an assignment. I need to go to the moon."

"For what?" asked Felix.

"You'll find out eventually," said Claese, walking toward the metal doors. He opened the door and closed it behind him. Felix sighed as he looked upstairs, "Ray…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the caves north of Fallarbor Town, the rangers were sealed in three ice chests. Cyberdrap laughed as he turned to see Master Stryker, looking at them.

"What happened to you? Cyber D? Machdrap?" asked Master Stryker.

"I'm Cyberdrap. The combination of the two," said Cyberdrap, "Since you wanted the rangers, we brought them to you."

Master Stryker walked over to Darren's ice chest and smacked it. Not even a crack appeared. He turned around toward Cyberdrap, "You two generals combined into one and trapped the three rangers! Not bad. I'll tell Nejirous that we captured some. However, get to work on capturing them. I'll ask Nejirous to destroy them into megabytes."

"Hold it!" said Cyberdrap, "I need to lure the other rangers. Can I use them as bait?"

Master Stryker chuckled and looked at Cyberdrap, "On second thought, I never thought of that. Carry on."

He walked toward the edge of the caves and diminished in blue light. Cyberdrap laughed as he walked toward the edge of the caves.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ray was looking around at the MegaShip's bridge. He turned toward Felix, "So, Felix. What is this place?"

"This is the Astro MegaShip," said Felix.

"Really? This is like a fantasy," said Ray, looking at the systems, "It's too weird. Why am I even here?"

"Ray, whether you like it or not," said Felix, "You are a ranger."

"Really?" asked Ray, "I don't believe so."

"Yeah," said Felix, "You just your memories that's all. It's too bad. You act the same person I first met. I remember the first time we got our morphers. You weren't really that happy."

Suddenly, Ray's eyes opened up as a spark hit him.

* * *

_The rangers looked to see Professor Birch, shaking in fear as he couldn't believe what he saw. The five trainers looked at him. He then noticed Darren, Tara, and Angela._

_"Yo, you scared or something?" asked Ray, "Damn, you are a great actor, you know?"_

_"Um," said Felix, "He doesn't look like he's acting?"_

_"And how would you know?" asked Ray._

_"Hey," said Darren, "He was just making a point."_

_"A DUMB point," said Ray, "You are talking to a genius."_

_-switch scenes-_

_Felix got up slowly with the other four rangers. The other four looked at him._

_"I think this is fake," said Ray._

_"Let's… try it out," said Darren, "I'm intrigued."_

_The other two girls nodded. Felix went to his morpher, "If I press the code in, and it works out, will you do it?"_

_The other four nodded in response. Ray looked at Felix, "Come on, Rookie. Are you serious?"_

_Felix looked at him silently and then pressed the buttons 335 on the number pad and pressed the green key on the lower right hand corner. The device began to flash._

_"Install, Poke Rangers!" yelled Felix._

_The four rangers looked at him silently. Ray, however, started cracking up. _

_-switch scenes-_

"_Blue Space Ranger!"_

* * *

Ray shook his head, "Whoa."

"What?" asked Felix.

"Nothing," said Ray, putting his arms across his chest, "I just had a sudden flashback that's all. Come on, Freud and all of that psychology stuff. Besides, you are talking to a genius."

Felix looked at Ray, looked at the screen and then turned to Felix, "You said that before."

"Yeah, I remember part of it. But, it's just a dream. I had a dream that you, three others and myself were teleported from Littleroot Town to Mossdeep Island, granted these doo-hickeys and I was the Blue Space Ranger. I doubt that happened," said Ray.

"It **DID **happen," said Felix, "I can see you finally are getting some of your memory back."

"No, it's a dream," said Ray.

"No it wasn't," said Felix, "But, then again? What do I know?"

Suddenly, the alarm started going off. Ray looked around as Felix pressed a couple of buttons. An image of Cyberdrap appeared with the three rangers in ice. Ray looked at Felix.

"Rangers!" yelled Cyberdrap, "Behind me are your friends. You have two minutes to come down and get them. Otherwise, I'm destroying them as Nejirous ordered me to."

The screen then disappeared. Felix turned around and looked at Ray. Ray looked at him, "What?"

"You're coming with me," said Felix.

"Hell no," said Ray, "You're not the leader and you are not the boss of me!"

Felix turned to him, "Morphing is really simple. At least show yourself so that way I don't like a fool."

"Dude, do I have to call a psych ward to get you out of here? I AM NOT THE BLUE RANGER!" he said, looking at the morpher, "This isn't real!"

Felix sighed as he opened his morpher, "Install, Poke Rangers!"

Pressing 335, Ray was astonished as Felix digitized into his own suit, "Now, I'm going down to help. Feel free to watch."

Felix rushed toward the bridge. Ray walked toward the Captain's chair and sat down to watch the battle.

* * *

Down below, Darren, Angela and Tara were spread out along the cliffs of Route 115. Cyberdrap was waiting patiently for the two rangers to show up. However, he looked up to see a red beam come down from space. Felix walked toward Cyberdrap, striking a fighting pose.

"Wow, it's the Red Ranger," said Cyberdrap, "Where's Blue?"

"Blue's not in on this battle. He's indisposed of after what you did," said Felix, "Your actions have nearly cost a person."

"So?" asked Cyberdrap, "Like your brother and sister?"

Felix stopped moving. He didn't say a word. Felix shook his head, "Oh, that's it. It was going to save them. But, since you threw that in my face about my siblings, it's personal."

Felix started to run. Cyberdrap watched as he jumped up with his Astro Battlizer.

"Fire Punch!"

SLASH! Felix was hit by the creature and he hit the dirt… hard. The monster laughed as he tapped Felix on the shoulder.

"For once, I win," he said, smiling, "Now, if Ray didn't come to save your ass… you would be a frozen popsicle by now. But, he won't be here to help you either. Not even the tiny little Sandslash, who only appears half the time for only two minutes. Let's face it: you're on your own."

Both swords were withdrawn. Felix watched as Cyberdrap started attacking. Felix used his Fire Saber to block. Felix yelled as he fell backwards and landed on the ground.

"No one can help you," he said.

Back on the ship, Ray was by the jump tubes, looking at them. He then turned to see the basketball that was on the grey table. He picked it up and started bouncing it. He sighed as he continued. However, he felt a massive headache from his body.

* * *

_Darren and Angela jumped up, kissed and turned to Felix. Angela poked him in the chest, "Guess who's going to order pizza tonight and paying for it too? Not me!"_

"_Damn you!" yelled Felix. _

"_Whatever, Felix, that combination was amazing," said Ray._

"_Yeah, but you planned it," said Felix._

"_True," said Ray. _

* * *

Ray shook his head as he put the basketball back on the table. He walked over toward the elevator. The elevator opened up as he walked inside.

"Computer, where's my room?"

"Deck 5," it said.

"Take me there," said Ray.

The doors opened up as it reached the deck level. It was an empty corridor as Ray walked around. As he did, he turned another corner to see a blue colored sign next to the door.

**RAYMOND HOOVER- BLUE SPACE RANGER**

Ray looked at it as he opened the door. He was surprised as he looked at his room. Everything was neat and clean. The bed was fixed. It was navy blue with white sheets. The desk had tons and tons of pictures and lab work. As he looked at one of the pictures that stood on the desk, he gasped. He saw Felix, Ray, Darren, Angela, Claese, and Tara sitting on the bridge of the MegaShip with Magbomb's thumb on the corner of the lens. He then put it down and picked up the next picture. There was a picture of Ray and Felix, on the ground laughing. He looked up as he began to think.

"Is it possible?" asked Ray.

He walked out of the room and headed straight for the elevator. He closed the doors and looked at the directory.

"Deck 7," said Ray.

The elevator went down two levels and opened up. He made a right to see the transporter room, offline. Ray pressed a yellow flashing button. He jumped as he saw the transporter lights go on. He turned to see that the green dot for Route 115 was already pressed. Quickly, he dragged his fingers upward on the scale. The teleportation pads were glowing as Ray ran toward one of them. He watched as he was engulfed in blue light, disappearing from the ship. He materialized on the surface, looking at the battle.

Felix was on the ground, injured as he tried to get up. Quickly, Ray hid behind a rock as he watched what was happening. Felix was getting slashed and kicked by Cyberdrap. Ray looked at him and then at the Astro Morpher. He went to press the button. The morpher flipped open, causing Ray to blink twice. He reached for the buttons.

"3, 3, 5," he said, pressing the buttons, "Then the install button."

He pressed the install button. Suddenly, Ray was engulfed in blue light as his digital suit materialized on him. He looked at the morpher, "No way. I'm the Blue Space Ranger?"

Cyberdrap turned around, "Oh, look who showed up?"

He jumped up and punched Ray in the face. Ray fell on the grass. He then ducked the sword attack. Next, Ray watched as both sabers went to destroy him.

"This is the end for me," said Ray.

He closed his eyes as the attack activated. He then heard someone yelling. He looked up to see Felix standing in front of him, taking the blow. Felix looked at Ray, coughing. Ray shook his head, "Why?"

"Because Ray, we're friends. Friends are there for each other," said Felix.

"Friends? Us?" asked Ray.

Suddenly, Ray started to have flashbacks…

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Seadra was released and it was released a mega blast of water toward the monster. Rhyblaster yelled as he fell backwards. He then looked up to see Ray kick him in the face. Ray landed on the ground gracefully with only two feet._

_"Okay, virus," said Ray._

_The rangers turned toward him. Felix looked at him, "Why? I thought your journey was more important!"_

_Ray turned toward Felix and punched him in the arm, "What's more important is fighting so I can go."_

_-scene change: Chapter 9-_

_Ray nodded, "Yeah, so let's give him more!"_

_The rangers looked at him as he increased power on all systems. Sean was watching from below. He could hear the engines and other systems overheat. He reached for his communicator, "Ray, what are you doing?"_

_"TAKING A CHANCE!" said Ray._

_-scene change: Chapter 16-_

_Yellow lights struck out of his eyes. The rangers yelled as they ducked the beam. Darren turned toward Ray, "Open your damn eyes!"_

_"No," he said, "This is fun to create a superweapon."_

_"EXACTLY!" said Hypnoctowl._

_He stretched his hand. Red sparks came out of his hand and the rangers were screaming as they felt the insane power from the hand. Hypnoctowl laughed as the rangers were screaming in pain. Meanwhile, Ray completed the weapon. With an evil laugh he turned to the rangers, "Say Goodbye."_

_"NO!" yelled the rangers._

_It was too late. Ray pressed the button and half the world blew up. Or did he?_

_Felix closed his eyes and then opened them. He noticed that the walls that were surrounding him and the other rangers turned to each other. Ray smiled as he looked at them, "You thought I was going to actually blow this place up? I injected a worm into the system. The computer programmed crashed."_

_The four rangers went to beat up Ray. However, they had bigger fish to fry._

* * *

Suddenly, Ray's mind went into another dimension, where he saw a flash of light and then five black figures.

"Ray, it's us," said Felix, revealing himself.

"It really is," said Tara, "Don't be afraid."

"We're your friends!" said Angela.

"You can do this," said Darren.

"It's true," said Claese, "We all believe in you."

"RAY!" yelled the other rangers in his mind. Ray opened his eyes as he stood up from the ground. Felix looked up. Cyberdrap looked at him. Ray turned toward Cyberdrap.

"Ray Hoover, Dimension Warrior, Blue Space Ranger!"

Felix looked at Ray, "You remember everything?"

Ray nodded, "I remember."

He jumped up and kicked Cyberdrap in the face. Cyberdrap yelled as he fell down and landed on the grass. Felix nodded as he took out his Fire Saber. Ray took out his Aqua Axe and they started heading toward the creature. Ray took out his Astro Blaster and started shooting it ten times. Felix nodded as he grabbed Ray's Aqua Axe. Ray stopped running as Felix jumped on top of him.

"Fire Tsunami Strike!" he yelled.

Cyberdrap yelled as it split into Cyber D and Machdrap. A massive explosion occurred. Felix grabbed Ray's hand and chuckled, "I thought I lost you."

"No, you haven't," said Ray.

Suddenly, the three ice cubes began to glow. Darren started moving as the ice cubes disappeared. Tara and Angela nodded as they landed on the ground and walked toward Felix.

"Thank you," said Angela.

"Well, it wasn't just me," said Felix, patting Ray on the back. Ray nodded as he looked at Felix. Suddenly, Machdrap looked at them as he grabbed Cyber D. Cyber D shook his head.

"No! I'm retreating. I'm not doing this!" he yelled.

"Oh, you will," said Machdrap.

The rangers watched as the two of them became Cyberdrap… and then they grew ten times bigger.

"Let's just get this done right away," said Ray.

"Right," said Felix, "Super Starship Fusion!"

The Kyogre MegaShip and the Lugia MegaShip followed each other as they started heading toward the atmosphere. The Kyogre's head began to flip toward the front. The tail and the bottom half stretched downward. The tail transformed into two feet as it split in half. The fins of Kyogre folded down, making the arms of the Megazord. The shuttle transformed into the head of the Megazord, heading toward the ship. The shuttle head attached to the Megazord. Next, pieces of the Delta Megazord began to go toward them. The back of the Lugia MegaShip attached to the back of the Astro Megazord. The legs of the Delta Megazord extended as it attached to the Astro Megazord's legs, almost like a boot for both of them. The chest attached underneath the Kyogre's face with the arms on top of the Astro Megazord's arms. However, its hands that had nozzles on it connected to the top of the head. The Lugia head was placed on top of the shuttle helmet.

"Install, Astro Delta Megazord!"

The Astro Delta Megazord landed on the ground, looking at Cyberdrap. Cyberdrap started charging slashing the Megazord armor. However, when it went to strike for the fifth time, the Astro Delta Megazord blocked it and punched Cyberdrap two times across the face.

"Mega Punch!" yelled Ray.

The left fist of the Megazord began to glow purple as it smacked Cyberdrap in the face. The monster yelled as it fell down on the ground. Felix chuckled as he pressed a couple of buttons, "Blizzard Beams!"

Cyberdrap yelled as he was pelted with icicle beams. Felix pressed a couple more buttons.

"Bullet Punch!"

He pressed another button. The fists were released from the Astro Delta Megazord, swinging around as it went to attack. Cyber D was released from Machdrap and was used as a shield. Cyber D yelled as it was shot by the two fists. An explosion occurred, finishing the battle. However, down below the two of them shrunk to smaller size. Cyber D tried to stand up and attack Machdrap, but he fell down and landed on the ground. Machdrap chuckled, "It's okay Cyber D, we had a great run."

Suddenly, Master Stryker materialized on to the scene. He carried Cyber D on his shoulders and looked at Machdrap, "That was cruel."

"Huh?" asked Machdrap.

"And worse, another plan shot. You can forget it. I resume command of the virus," said Master Stryker, materializing both of them. Inside the virus, Nejirous was angry at Machdrap.

"Machdrap, for your greed to use another general is smart, but I need Cyber D. Using him was not a great thing to do. He's critically injured thanks to the Astro Delta Megazord," said Nejirous, "Therefore, Master Stryker regains command."

"WHAT?" asked Machdrap.

"And if I were you, I would obey," said Master Stryker, pointing his sword at him, "Nejirous, I'll be in my chambers while you lecture."

"Very well," said Nejirous. Master Stryker walked toward his chambers. Inside, there were labs all over the place. He looked at his desk where he had the serum on the desk contained in a glass cup.

"Okay," said Master Stryker, "The first thing that has to go… is Machdrap. I'm done with him. Because of him, all of our plans have been wasted."

* * *

Meanwhile, next to Earth was the moon. There, Claese's voice could be heard from outside as the moon is observed.

"How are they coming along?" asked Claese.

"They are actually almost ready," said one of them.

"Good. The Rangers will be happy," said Clease.

* * *

Back on Earth, the rangers were walking down on Slateport City's main road. Felix turned to Ray as he stopped walking, "Thanks for being a good friend."

"Good?" asked Ray, "How about your best friend?"

Darren turned to Ray, "No, he's mine!"

Ray smacked him in the head, "Moron! Felix, Seashore House?"

Felix turned around as he looked at Angela, Tara, and Darren. He then turned to Ray, and put his arm over Ray's shoulder, "Let's go."

Darren rolled his eyes and the other girls giggled, "Come on. Let's go visit Matt and Violet. We haven't seen them," said Tara.

As they walked the opposite direction, Darren sighed, "The friendship bond they have just got a bit stronger."

"Agreed," said the girls.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter…**

**Ray: I'm so happy that I remember who I am.**

**Felix: Thanks to me!**

**Machdrap: Why do I feel so weird?**

**Felix and Ray: What the (bleep?)**

**Machdrap: Next chapter…**

**Angela: Ooh, fancy keycards. Why do you want us to keep these?**

**Shinya: No, you're not taking them! I'll give them to you when I can. **

**Tara: Well, now's a good a time as any!  
Machdrap: I'M INSANE! WHEEE!  
Shinya: Astro Delta Megazord is in critical condition!  
Magbomb: At this rate, both Megazords will be destroyed! **

**Rangers: What?**

**Chapter 31: The Ranger's Mega Voyage Part 1**

**Ray: Will we die? See you soon! **

* * *

A/N: . Alright, well this is the chapter I have to leave you off with. I'll be in Florida for five days and won't be able to update. **So, click the review button. I want reviews! Feed me!** Lol.


	31. The Rangers' Mega Voyage Part 1

A/N: Hi, I'm back with an **all new chapter**. I hope you enjoy it as well as I did writing it.

_Last time, the rangers left Dewford Island on a bad note, when the rangers faced Bloodtear. Percy passes away, protecting Felix. Next, Angela's grandmother stops by to see Angela. However, little did she know that Angela was stuck in between of defeating a monster or saving her grandmother from danger. After that, Darren and Claese met the boy who rode Sharpedoes and things were a bit dangerous when Sharpedoes went to attack the humans. Next, the rangers had to face a monster who planned to make a tsunami attempt on them. Luckily for them, the region was saved. After that, Cyber D and Machdrap decided to attack Earth. The rangers faced Cyberdrap, a combination of both Machdrap and Cyber D. Well, things got crazy… Darren, Angela, and Tara were turned to frozen cases and Ray had a sudden case of amnesia. However, slowly regaining his strength, the two of them defeated the two generals. However, Cyber D took the damaging blow to the Astro Delta Megazord's special attack. However, what is Stryker planning? _

* * *

Now, to Chapter 31…

Inside the virus, all was dark and quiet. Especially, the battle between Cyberdrap and the Astro Delta Megazord has also caused that to happen. However, little did they know that they were going to be interrupted by an injured Cyber D. Aquafina stood there in shock, looking at him.

"Cyber D!" yelled Aquafina, "Machdrap!"

Machdrap turned around toward Aquafina. She marched toward him and slapped him across the face, "You asshole! What were you thinking?"

"He was a weak general anyway," said Machdrap, smiling from ear to ear. Aquafina looked at him and turned to Master Stryker, "Machdrap, you are an idiot."

"What?" asked Machdrap.

"Now, if you don't mind, I got to revive Cyber D," said Master Stryker, reaching into his pockets. A red charm appeared from Master Stryker's pocket. As he went to revive Cyber D, Machdrap stole it, "I'll think I'll take this. Thank you!" he said.

Master Stryker looked at Aquafina. She turned to Master Stryker quickly in response, "Stryker, what do you think he's going to do?"

"I honestly do not know," said Master Stryker.

Infectoid started to swing around, "Really?"

Master Stryker nodded, "Machdrap's going to have a rude awakening if he uses that charm."

He started laughing immediately as he started walking toward Cyber D. Cyber D looked up and started coughing, but smiling, knowing that he had a plan. However, the other two generals had looks of confusion on their faces as he walked out toward his chambers.

"I wonder what's going on?" asked Infectoid.

"I'm oblivious too," said Aquafina.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Silver Ranger holds his personal weapon. Then it flashes to Clease, who's desk was messy with his feet on top of it. "Claese Flora- Silver Space Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evilly with Machdrap appearing behind them)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(Felix uses the Astro Battlizer)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… (in Space)**_

_(Instrumental music: the Lugia MegaShip flies out of the space dock and lands on Earth)_

_(Clease drives his new Auto Slider)_

_(Felix and Ray jump on their Cyber Sliders)_

_(Darren, Angela, and Tara fight the Neji Soldiers)_

_(The two MegaShips fly away from Earth)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The ships combine into the Astro Delta Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Delta Megazord appears in space with the five rangers, unmorphed standing on top of it)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 31: The Rangers Mega Voyage Part 1

_Based on:_

_Denji Sentai Megaranger #31: __Stop it! Guirail's Reckless Run_

_Power Rangers in Space #16: Flashes of Darkonda_

* * *

The sun was shining down on the city of Slateport as the rangers walked aimlessly into the city. It was so beautiful to see the Wingull fly into the air. The rangers were actually on the beachfront of the city, looking at the ocean view.

"It's so nice to have no viruses attack us in a couple of days," said Ray, breathing in the sea air.

"True," said Angela, looking at him. She then turned to Tara, who was already lying down on the grass, looking at the sun.

"So beautiful," said Tara.

"Well, at least Machdrap is not here to ruin our day," said Felix.

"Trying to jynx it?" asked Darren, chuckling.

Felix looked at Darren and rolled his eyes as he went to sit on the sand, "Of course, I usually try not to think about that."

"Uh-huh," said Darren, knocking on the wood that stood in the sand.

Suddenly, they turned around, hearing a Sandslash voice. It was Claese dragging a black briefcase. Tara looked at Claese as he morphed back into human form.

"Hello," said Claese, smiling.

Felix chuckled, "So nice of you to join us."

Claese nodded as he rubbed the back of his head. Tara smiled as she grabbed the briefcase. Claese looked at her as she opened the briefcase.

"Aw, nice," said Tara, smiling, "What's in here?"

Claese stole the briefcase back and smacked her on top of her forehead. He sighed as he looked at her, "None of your beeswax."

"Damn," said Tara.

Claese chuckled, "You will find out eventually!"

He looked at him with a weird look as he started to brush his briefcase off. He looked at his watch and then jumped up in response.

"Shit! I need to get back to PNET. I didn't expect to waste my time doing this top secret stuff. I hope to see you later," said Claese.

The rangers looked at each other as he started to dash away in puzzlement. Tara turned to him, "So much for 'okay, let's go to the Seashore House for lunch'."

As the rangers turned around to head back to the city, they saw flames rising from the city. Realizing what's going on, the rangers started heading toward the area. They stopped to see Machdrap walking in the middle of the town, carrying two high school students.

"Help me!" said one of them.

"PLEASE, HELP!" yelled the other one.

Machdrap laughed as he looked at them, "You weaklings will be useless to me anyway."

Suddenly, he looked up to see Felix and Darren kicking Machdrap in the chest. The other kids were released. They escaped, screaming as they were running toward safety. The rangers turned toward Machdrap, who was laughing away.

"Why rangers, I thought I would be able to find you," he said, laughing away. Felix looked at him, "You bastard! How dare you show up and terrorize this region?"

Machdrap laughed as he grabbed his sword and turned to him, "You will die!"

Felix and the others nodded, "Let's go!"

The rangers nodded as they rushed toward Machdrap. Felix and Darren punched Machdrap. However, he fell backwards and kicked the two of them square in the stomach. Felix and Darren landed on the concrete. Ray jumped up to kick Machdrap, but his tail whacked him down toward the pavement. Angela and Tara, as quick as they were, they jumped up to trip him. However, Machdrap stretched out his hand and clawed them in the chest ten times. The rangers yelled as they fell backwards and landed on the concrete.

"Are you okay?" asked Darren and Felix.

"Yep," said Tara.

"Could be a bit better," said Angela.

Felix stood up, looking at Machdrap as he clenched his fist. He took out his Astro Morpher and strapped it on his left wrist, "Rangers, let's go."

"Okay!" yelled the rangers, "Install, Poke Rangers!"

_**3-3-5! INSTALL!**_

_**MORPHING COMPLETE**_

_**RED**_

_**BLACK**_

_**BLUE**_

_**YELLOW**_

_**PINK**_

The rangers materialized into their uniforms as they turned to see Machdrap laughing, consuming the red charm. His body began to glow as he unleashed a powerful lightning bolt at the rangers. The rangers yelled as they fell backwards and landed on the ground. He then began to jump them in a flash of red light. The rangers yelled as they fell backwards and landed on the ground. He hopped up onto the ground. He looked at them with anger as he released five yellow lightning bolts. The rangers yelled as they began to feel a sensation of pain and terror. They yelled, landing on the concrete.

"Yes, you lose!" he yelled.

"Damn you!" said Felix.

He jumped up and withdrew his sword. His sword began to materialize in yellow light. He slashed Tara and Angela across the chest. He then sped over and eliminated Ray from battle. He then turned around and slashed the other two rangers down on the concrete.

"What the hell?" asked Felix, "He has gotten stronger!"

Machdrap laughed as electricity surged from his body. He was screaming manically as he went to attack them again.

* * *

Inside the virus, Aquafina was watching the whole battle. Turning to Master Stryker, he was smiling.

"What was in there?" asked Aquafina.

"It was a revival supplement for Cyber D. However, Machdrap stole it. Since he's perfectly healthy… he will go mad and insane. Nejirous said that he wanted something great to happen to Earth, might as well send a general to do it," said Master Stryker.

"I think you did that to get rid of Machdrap!" said Aquafina.

"That too," said Stryker, laughing as he put his arms across his chest. Aquafina stood there in shock as he continued to laugh, watching the battle.

* * *

Machdrap had powerful steel chains that he swung around and used. The rangers were attacked by a whipping sensation. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground.

"What do you think of my new power?" asked Machdrap.

"I think you've gone mad!" said Felix, "Super Fire Sniper!"

Combining the sidearm and the Fire Saber, the Super Fire Sniper was ready to go.

"Four-Function Astro Rifle!" said Darren, combining the four weapons.

The two rifles aimed at Machdrap. A red and purple beam of energy came out, combining as one. Machdrap used his sword and the beam of energy divided to either side, destroying them. Darren looked in shock as he looked at Felix, "Felix, this is impossible."

"I know," said Felix, "But, there's got to be a way. Everything is possible."

Machdrap nodded as he shot five yellow beams at the rangers at high intensity. The rangers yelled as they began to de-morph from their ranger costumes. As Machdrap left, the five rangers yelled as sparks began to fly from their bodies, landing on the ground. Felix looked up as he saw Machdrap's foot on his body.

"You will pay for what you have done," said Machdrap, kicking him in the face, "I lost my rank to you."

He walked toward the city surface and disappeared. Felix carefully got up with a strained shoulder, "This doesn't look good for us."

"Why don't we just get back to the ship?" asked Darren.

"Yep," said Tara, looking at the blood on her hands, "Quickly."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dark alleys of Slateport, Machdrap was wandering around in pain. He was looking at his claws as they were getting a little shaky. White liquid was coming out of his body as he slumped down and landed on the ground. He was in total agony, thanks to Stryker's magic pill. He yelled as he looked around, trying to find out what was going on. However, he turned to see Aquafina and Master Stryker walking toward them. They both had serious looks on their faces, as he walked over to them.

"Master Stryker," said Machdrap, looking at him with bated breath, "Why are you here?"

"Because," said Master Stryker, "I'm here to tell you that you have been set up… by me."

Aquafina rolled her eyes, "Dimwit."

"YOU DID THIS TO ME?" yelled Machdrap. He yelled as he rushed over toward him to battle. Yet, Master Stryker stood aside as Machdrap fell down on the concrete.

"Yes," said Master Stryker, "In five minutes you will feel pain, and you won't be able to identify yourself as a person. You will be evil. So evil, that your sane yourself will die."

Machdrap looked at him with anger, "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"Because I'm sick of tired of being tossed aside like a rag doll, thanks to Nejirous, he told me to get rid of them, so I used you!" said Master Stryker.

Suddenly, Machdrap yelled so loud, that yellow lightning came from his body. He yelled as he began to grow a bit bigger. Quickly, the two generals disappeared as Machdrap grew to monstrous size. His claws have extended and there was a red spike on his head. His eyes were red and he had spikes coming out from his body.

"KILL ALL!" he yelled, "ROOOOOAAAARR!"

The citizens yelled as they started running away. Machdrap was already making his attempt to attack the city.

* * *

Back on the MegaShip, the rangers were in the infirmary. Felix was wrapping his wrists tightly with casts. Darren had to put bandages on his face while Ray was wrapping his own injuries. Tara and Angela wrapped their arms in cast paper.

"Wow," said Magbomb, "What happened to you?"

"Machdrap has gone to the point where he lost his mind," said Felix, getting off of the bed.

Magbomb sighed, "Hmm… I'm surprised."

"If you look at the battle footage," said Ray, "It's not quite that exciting."

Magbomb nodded in response, "Well, it seems that Machdrap has been acting a bit worse than usual."

"Thanks, Magbomb. He blamed us for demoting him," said Darren, "I shouldn't feel guilty. I should be proud of it."

Tara nodded in response, "So, wonder what he's up to now?"

Suddenly, the doors opened up. Professor Shinya was running toward them in a panic. He was breathing heavily as he was looking at them.

"Why are you sitting here? I've been trying to call for you for the past twenty minutes!" yelled Shinya.

"Whoa," said Felix, "What's going on?"

"Get to the damn bridge and I will explain," he said.

The rangers immediately rushed over from the infirmary to the bridge. There, Felix sat down at his local spot with the other rangers sitting on the bridge.

"Tara, on screen," said Felix.

The screen popped up. The rangers were aghast at what they saw. Machdrap was smacking Slateport City to pieces. Ray started scanning at his station. His eyes grew as he looked at him.

"Guys, his stats are off the charts!" said Ray.

"What does that mean?" asked Felix.

Tara turned to Felix, "It seems that Machdrap has so much power, he can obliterate the whole region within minutes."

Magbomb looked at the screen. The rangers turned to see Machdrap's red eyes shooting a red laser beam that destroyed a whole line of buildings. The EMT people were getting Pokemon and other people to the hospital. Tara gulped as she turned toward Magbomb. Magbomb looked at her and shook his head.

"We have to go," said Tara.

"Tara," said Felix, "Are you insane? We can't face this creature!"

SMACK! Felix felt the palm of Tara's left hand. She marched toward the front of the bridge, "Guys, we can't just stand here and stare into space. We got to stop this guy."

Angela nodded as she stood up, "I agree."

Felix and Ray turned to each other as Darren stood up and walked toward the others. Ray nodded as he looked at them. He also stood up, leaving Felix to sit down.

"Why?" asked Felix.

"Even though the three of us have fought monsters before," said Tara, "We have the courage to save the planet. We've done it before."

"Indeed," said Angela, "If it wasn't for you two, we wouldn't have gone this far to destroying the virues."

"And don't you want to find your brother and sister?" asked Darren.

"Felix, we believe in you. We need you," said Ray.

Professor Shinya nodded as he walked over to the four rangers. He then turned to Felix, "Felix, we believe that you can do it."

Felix nodded as he looked at the four rangers. He stood up as he walked toward the front of the bridge. Shinya nodded as he turned to Magbomb. Magbomb winked at them, causing the five Space Rangers to chuckle a little bit. Shinya also walked toward Felix, giving him a CD.

"Use this CD if necessary. This will power up your Megazord to destroy Machdrap, however, it's a one time only thing. So, I wouldn't use it unless it's necessary," said Shinya.

Felix nodded as he shook hands with him. He then turned to Magbomb, "Magbomb, battle stations!"

Magbomb nodded as he walked over to the captain's chair and pressed the red button. The lights turned red and the alarm went off. Felix opened his morpher.

"Let's do it!" said Felix.

"Install, Poke Rangers," said the other rangers.

In flashes of blue, pink, red, yellow, and black, the rangers transformed into their suits. Shinya smiled as the five of them rushed toward the elevator. Magbomb sighed as he stayed at the bridge. Shinya chuckled as he nudged him in the shoulder. He sat down next to him, controlling the weapons, "Let's go."

"Okay," said Magbomb.

"Rangers, we're ready when you are," said Shinya, pressing the buttons, "Ready for Astro Megazord transformation."

The elevator door opened, revealing the shuttle bay. Felix sat in the middle while Darren and Ray sat on either side. Tara and Angela sat in the back. Felix activated his Battlizer.

"Astro Battlizer, check. Lugia MegaShip, online!" said Felix.

"Super Starship Fusion, ready to commence!" said Shinya.

Felix nodded, "Prepare to transform."

"Moorings clear," said Angela.

"Clear for take-off," said Ray.

"Engines on," said Darren.

"All weapons online," said Tara.

"Super Starship Fusion, commence!" said Felix.

* * *

The Kyogre MegaShip and the Lugia MegaShip followed each other as they started heading toward the atmosphere. The Kyogre's head began to flip toward the front. The tail and the bottom half stretched downward. The tail transformed into two feet as it split in half. The fins of Kyogre folded down, making the arms of the Megazord. The shuttle transformed into the head of the Megazord, heading toward the ship. The shuttle head attached to the Megazord. Next, pieces of the Delta Megazord began to go toward them. The back of the Lugia MegaShip attached to the back of the Astro Megazord. The legs of the Delta Megazord extended as it attached to the Astro Megazord's legs, almost like a boot for both of them. The chest attached underneath the Kyogre's face with the arms on top of the Astro Megazord's arms. However, its hands that had nozzles on it connected to the top of the head. The Lugia head was placed on top of the shuttle helmet.

"Install, Astro Delta Megazord!"

The Astro Delta Megazord landed on the ground, with weapons ready to go. Machdrap released red beams at the Megazord, causing it to go backwards. The rangers held on as the cockpit started shaking.

"Damn," said Darren.

"Armor is down to 90 percent already," said Angela.

"Don't give up!" yelled Felix, holding on to the joystick. However, as he tried to make a move, Machdrap's sword slashed the Astro Delta Megazord. The rangers held on as sparks came flying from the top of the ship.

* * *

Inside the virus…

"Interesting," said Aquafina, watching the battle scene, "Master Stryker, I may have thought that your plan was insane, but it was perfect. Machdrap is already killing the rangers."

"Ooh, this is amazing!" said Infectoid, "If they are destroyed, I don't need to make any new viruses grow."

"We don't have anymore organic viruses," said Master Stryker, "We are already constructing new virus DNA."

"How long will that take?" asked Aquafina.

"A couple of days," said Master Stryker, "Let's keep watching."

Back on the battlefield, with one single swipe, the Astro Delta Megazord fell backwards and started walking backwards. Felix held on as the cockpit continued to shake.

"Enough is enough!" he yelled, "Bullet Punch!"

Pressing the button, the two fists came out of the Astro Delta Megazord. It swung around. Machdrap watched as the fists came toward him. As it came down toward him, Machdrap took out his sword and blocked it. The fists came toward the Astro Delta Megazord. A big explosion appeared in front of them. The rangers yelled as the cockpit started shaking. On the bridge, Shinya and Magbomb were holding on as sparks were flying across with screens blinking back and forth.

Next, Machdrap jumped up from the ground and his claw stretched toward the Astro Delta Megazord. Its nails impacted the waist of the Megazord. Its claws severed the hull of the Kyogre MegaShip. The rangers yelled as a fire broke out in the back of the shuttle cockpit. Luckily, the fire sprinkler released the water from the ceiling.

"This is bad," said Felix, "Damage report!"

"Armor down to 20 percent," said Tara, "Decks 3 and 4 of the Kyogre MegaShip have been compromised. Force fields are intact."

"Lugia MegaShip has minor damage to shields," said Darren, "So far, nothing more."

Felix turned around as he gulped to attack. Suddenly, Machdrap's sword appeared and it slashed the neck of the Astro Delta Megazord. Blue sparks came out of the Astro Delta Megazord, the rangers screamed as explosions from their cockpit occurred.

"Take this!" he yelled, "DIE!"

Yellow sparks from his mouth appeared, causing red bombs to appear all over the Astro Delta Megazord. With a snap of his finger, the bombs exploded. The rangers yelled as their cockpits exploded. Wires were hanging from the ceiling. Down below, the bridge was shaking. Suddenly, they turned around to see Ray's science station explode into smithereens. Magbomb turned around to see the Helm and Navigation consoles blink. He grabbed Shinya and threw him on the ground as the consoles exploded. Wires flew everywhere as Shinya put his glasses on.

"Thank you," said Shinya, putting his glasses on, "Half the bridge is totaled."

Magbomb nodded, "However, we can still move!"

"Rangers," said Shinya, running to the communications console, "You are on your own. The bridge has reached critical damage!"

"There goes my scanner," said Ray, sarcastically.

"Well," said Felix, "What are your options?"

Shinya sighed, "There is no option. I may have to call somebody first. Give me one second."

Felix nodded. Shinya sighed as he started to activate the console. On screen, Claese was handling black keycards and looking at the computer. He then turned to see Shinya, Magbomb, and a corrupt bridge.

"Hi, what the hell happened?" asked Claese.

"Are those new zords ready to battle yet?" asked Shinya.

"Well, no," said Claese, "I just programmed four of the zords. One of them is almost complete."

"Alright, well hurry up," said Shinya, transferring channels, "Rangers, we have to use that disc, otherwise we are going to have to self destruct both Megazords."

"SELF-DESTRUCT?" yelled the rangers, standing up.

Suddenly, they fell backwards as Machdrap waved his tail back and forth. He slashed both of them twice in the stomach and kicked the Astro Delta Megazord backwards.

"Alright," said Felix, "Everyone, we are going to use the weapon."

Felix took out a black CD and gave it to Darren. Darren inserted it into the CD box. However, the rangers watched in awe as all the systems started flashing back and forth. Ray turned around as he looked at the charts, "Weapons power is increasing!"

Suddenly, the Astro Delta Megazord began to glow yellow as red and blue beams came from either turret and the chest began to glow bright green.

"Extermination!" yelled Felix, pressing the button.

As Machdrap went to destroy the rangers, the three beams incinerated the monster. He yelled as he fell down and exploded into a million pieces. The rangers looked at the fire and turned to the other rangers, "Excellent!" said Shinya.

"Alright!" yelled the rangers.

"How come it seemed to be a little bit easy?" asked Ray.

"Why?" asked Felix, he then turned around. He gasped to see Machdrap still alive. Sparks started flying from his chest as he marched forward.

"No," said Felix, "No damn way!"

Suddenly, he yelled as a blue beam came from his back. The beam materialized into… a humanoid Skuropi with black ink on his body. He yelled as he looked at the creature.

"Skuropia!" yelled the creature.

"Skuropia?" asked Tara, "It's mutated!"

"Oh shit!" said Felix, "Two monsters?"

Suddenly, Skuropia reached his tentacle like tail around the Astro Delta Megazord. Blue streams of electricity filled the Astro Delta Megazord. The rangers screamed as explosions came out from all over the place.

* * *

Inside the virus…

"Oh my!" said Aquafina, turning to Master Stryker, "Will we be able to win?"

"I think we will win," said Master Stryker.

"YAY! Nejirous will be so happy!" said Infectoid.

Suddenly, the rangers yelled as Machdrap kicked the Astro Delta Megazord so high that it started to fall down head first into a big forest.

"All decks, brace for impact!" yelled Felix.

"Are we going to die?" asked Ray.

The rangers screamed as the Astro Delta Megazord was landing in the trees.

CRASH! BOOM!

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Chapter…**

**Angela: Great, two monsters…**

**Claese: Get to the moon**

**Felix: Why?**

**Claese: We have something to show you**

**Ray: What is this?**

**Tara: For once, new weapons**

**Claese: No, zords!**

**Darren: Awesome!**

**Chapter 32: The Rangers Mega Voyage Part 2**

**Rangers: Mega Voyager, online!**

A/N: I thought I would leave this off for now. Yay, Machdrap lost his insanity! I hope you are happy with the chapter. Please feel free to complain or comment on my chapter. See you soon! Please review!


	32. The Rangers' Mega Voyage Part 2

A/N: Here is the next chapter!

* * *

_Last time on Poke Rangers in Space, the rangers have faced Machdrap as he losts his sanity to the rangers. However, as the rangers learn of this, Claese is developing a new weapon to combat Machdrap. The Astro Delta Megazord has been tossed and turned by the powerful creature. And now, a new monster, Skuropia has attacked. Can the rangers stop this violent monster? Or will they have to destroy the MegaShip to save themselves? Find out on the conclusion of the Rangers Mega Voyage! NOW! _

* * *

CRASH! BOOM!

The Astro Delta Megazord was sliding through the trees, cutting them down including any homes that were in the way of the destruction. The cockpit in the shuttle was literally being dismantled as they kept sliding through. The wires kept falling down from the ground. Fire appeared in the front of the cockpit as Felix opened his eyes.

"Is everybody okay?" asked Felix.

Angela crawled on the floor and got up to sit down, "I'm fine."

Tara carefully picked up her head and from the controls and tried to sit comfortably, "Perfect, wish I was a bit better."

Ray put his hand on his head, "That was brutal."

Darren nodded, "Yeah, I agree."

Felix sighed as he looked at Tara, "So?"

"Damage report: Lugia MegaShip- weapons offline, stabilizers offline, Kyogre MegaShip- severe damage to primary hull. Weapons also offline," said Tara, "However, Decks 5 and 6 have been compromised and so is the main bridge."

"Are you guys okay?" asked Felix, on the intercom.

"We're fine," said Shinya, "The bridge has been breached. There are holes everywhere on the ship."

Suddenly, the Megazord started shaking as it was chained up by Machdrap. Skuropia, as cunning as it could be, started shooting blue lasers at it, causing more destruction. The rangers yelled as they felt the powerful damage coming from the blast. The alarm was blaring with the female computer voice.

**WARNING: HULL DAMAGE IS AT 30 PERCENT. MUST RETREAT IMMEDIATELY. **

Down on the bridge, Shinya was making a call. Claese appeared on the screen, with a smile.

"Hi," said Claese, "Is Machdrap dead?"

"If Machdrap was dead," said Shinya, "Do you really think the bridge would be covered in FLAMES?"

Claese watched as he saw fire from all over the ship. He and the other scientists gasped as they saw what was going on.

"Is that PROJECT complete?" yelled Shinya.

"Yes," said Claese, "I just need to do a couple of tests. It should take a couple of minutes."

Shinya nodded in response, "Excellent. Is the elevator to the shuttle working?"

"Should be," said Magbomb.

"Come on, we're going to the shuttle deck," said Shinya. The two of them walked toward the shuttle deck. The rangers turned around to see Shinya and Magbomb on the deck.

"Shinya," said Felix, "Magbomb, what are you doing here?"

"We're going to destroy him," said Magbomb, "However, we need you to go to the moon."

"The moon?" asked Darren, "And leave you behind?"

"Look," said Shinya, turning to Tara, "Claese told me you were fascinated with the briefcase and why he ran away. He was at the moon, designing your new weapons just in case both Megazords wouldn't be able to finish them."

"New weapons?" asked Angela.

Felix nodded, "Alright. Can we separate?"

"Yes," said Shinya, "But, we need to do it now."

"Alright," said Felix, "Rangers, to the Battle Bridge."

The rangers nodded as they got into the elevator. The elevator rose toward the outside of the Megazord. The rangers ran down the stairs, noticing the fire from the powerful blasts they took. They ran into the Lugia MegaShip's elevator and teleported to the bridge. The rangers took their places. However, there was a little bit of commotion as they got to the bridge.

The parts of the Lugia MegaShip detached from the Astro Megazord and it took off into space. Skuropia laughed as he flew up to chase after them.

"Next stop, space," said Felix.

"Oh, really?" asked Tara, "Then why is Skuropia after us?"

Felix turned to look at the view screen, Skuropia was on their tail.

"Damn," he said.

While all of that was happening, Shinya and Magbomb were diverting emergency power to all systems. Quickly, Magbomb has already repaired the weapon systems and some shield armor, but that was all they could muster as of right now.

"Shield capacity?" asked Shinya.

"40 percent," said Magbomb, "Weapons are at 40 percent efficency."

"Stabilizers back online," said Shinya, moving the joysticks, "We're ready to combat."

The Astro Megazord started moving forward toward Machdrap.

* * *

Back in space, the Lugia MegaShip was being hijacked by Skuropia. His claws attacked the back, causing the rangers to fall forward on to the seat.

"Angela, unleash the after burners!" said Felix.

Angela pressed the button. Instantly, fire came out of the Lugia MegaShip, causing Skuropia to fly back toward Earth, after being smacked by a cosmic object that was already heading down toward Earth. As the Lugia MegaShip was heading straight toward the moon, all that the rangers could say was that they made it out alive. Angela turned on the visual screen after it was blinking a couple of times. The rangers were in awe as they saw the celestial object heading toward them.

"The moon?" asked Ray, "Wonderful."

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Silver Ranger holds his personal weapon. Then it flashes to Clease, who's desk was messy with his feet on top of it. "Claese Flora- Silver Space Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evilly with Machdrap appearing behind them)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(Felix uses the Astro Battlizer)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The shuttle combines with the Kyogre Megaship, making the Astro Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord appears on Earth)_

_**Go… (in Space)**_

_(Instrumental music: the Lugia MegaShip flies out of the space dock and lands on Earth)_

_(Clease drives his new Auto Slider)_

_(Felix and Ray jump on their Cyber Sliders)_

_(Darren, Angela, and Tara fight the Neji Soldiers)_

_(The two MegaShips fly away from Earth)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The ships combine into the Astro Delta Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Delta Megazord appears in space with the five rangers, unmorphed standing on top of it)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

Chapter 32: The Rangers Mega Voyage Part 2

* * *

_Footage from:_

_Power Rangers in Space #17: The Rangers' Mega Voyage_

_Denji Sentai Megaranger #32: Is it the end? Desperate Situation, GalaxyMega_

* * *

The rangers were mesmerized by the moon as they kept flying toward it. However, for Angela, she couldn't control the helm. She turned to Felix, "Uh, helm control is not responding."

Suddenly, a voice popped up on the intercom, "Do not touch the helm control. PNET has already sent a tractor beam down. Prepare to land."

"Land?" asked Felix.

Suddenly, the shutter opened up, causing the Lugia MegaShip to fly through the gateway. The lights began to appear as the Lugia MegaShip arrived to a dark void. The ship stopped and the voice appeared again.

"When you get out, make a right. You will see a light at the end of the tunnel," said the voice.

The rangers nodded as they got out of the MegaShip, climbing through all of these crazy obstacles. As they walked toward the light, they de-morphed, seeing that there was a silver tube that was going through. Felix and the others continued walking as they climbed up the stairs. There, Claese was there. He was wearing a white lab coat with the same t-shirt and sandy like pants.

"This is what you wear to work?" asked Tara, "Nice outfit match."

"Thanks, but now is not the time," said Claese, "Welcome to the moon base by PNET. Come with me to Mission Control."

"What are we going to do about the Astro Megazord?" asked Angela, "Magbomb and Shinya are piloting."

"Who knows what will happen," said Darren.

"Let's hope for the best," said Felix.

"We're screwed," said Ray, sighing.

The rangers nodded as they continued to walk toward a couple of more corridors. Eventually, they reached Mission Control. It was like the Astro Megazord's bridge, only it had silver all over the place with black screens on top. There were also people in white lab coats who were touching the new systems. One of the scientists walked up to Claese, "Claese, the launchers are ready."

Claese nodded as he picked up the five keycards. However, there was a discrepancy as the scientist and Claese had a struggle over the cards.

"Nope. No touchy," said Claese, "Rangers, in a couple of minutes, you will receive your new zords."

"New zords?" asked Felix, "But, wait a minute? How many?"

"5," said Claese.

"Cool, five new Megazords," said Felix.

Suddenly, Tara slapped him in the head, "Not exactly."

Claese nodded as she looked at Tara, "Tara's right. Instead of you guys piloting together, with these zords, you can pilot them alone. Each one of you controls a zord."

"Excellent," said Darren, looking at the keycards. Claese walked over to Felix as he gave him a black card with a Magmar on it, "Felix, you will control Magmar Voyager 1."

"Awesome," said Felix.

Claese took out the next keycard and gave it to Darren, "Darren, you will control Honchkrow Voyager 2."

Darren nodded as he took the keycard that had the Honchkrow on it. He then turned to Ray as he took out the next keycard, "Ray, you will control Lapras Voyager 3."

"Awesome, a zord to myself," said Ray, smiling.

Angela sighed as she looked at the next keycard with the Magnezone on it, "Angela, you will control Magnezone Voyager 4."

And finally, Tara sighed as she grabbed the last keycard with the Xatu on it, "And finally, Tara, you will control Xatu Voyager 5."

Felix looked at him and then turned to the screen, "What's on the screen?"

"That's a visual screen and a window at the same time. We can show you the zords," said Claese, pressing the red button on the console. The rangers turned around as they looked in awe. Down below, a Xatu lit up in the middle. To the left, there was a Magnezone, above the Xatu there was a Lapras, to the right there was a Honchkrow, and then the Magmar.

"Oh my," said Felix, "This is amazing! I'm amazed!"

The scientist turned around, "Are you insane? We haven't test ran them yet!"

"We don't have time for tests," said Claese, pointing to him, "I designed these zords and they will work. I will explain what to do, but you need to get inside now."

* * *

The rangers nodded as they rushed outside. They headed down the silver corridor and it split into five pipes, each in their own ranger color. Felix saw red lights flashing above him. Suddenly, a black pole came down from the ceiling and it was landing on top of the Magmar. Soon, the other rangers arrived with flashing lights above them and pipes coming down. Felix slid down the pole, and the others did as well, heading down toward their own zord. Felix sat down, morphed as he looked at his own cockpit. There was a red blinking light. As he pressed it, he saw the blue screen of death on his computer.

"Shit," said Felix.

"Insert the keycard," said Claese.

Felix and the other rangers nodded as they inserted their keycards.

"Magmar Voyager 1," said Felix, "Install!"

"Honchkrow Voyager 2, Install!" said Darren.

"Lapras Voyager 3, Install!" said Ray.

"Magnezone Voyager 4, Install!" said Angela.

"Xatu Voyager 5, Install!" said Tara.

The cockpits started lighting up. Two consoles arose from the ground and the lights kicked on. In the background, each ranger had a different color background with the PNET logo on the back of it.

"Stand by to launch," said Claese.

Suddenly, the wires detached from each zord. Tara yelped as her cockpit flipped upwards toward the sky, while the other zords reached their exit points. The exit doors opened up and the rangers were ready for take-off.

"All ready to go," said one of the scientists.

"Voyager Zords, launch!" yelled Claese.

**MAGMAR VOYAGER 1**

**HONCHKROW VOYAGER 2**

**LAPRAS VOYAGER 3**

**MAGNEZONE VOYAGER 4**

**XATU VOYAGER 5**

**ALL SYSTEMS ONLINE! LAUNCH IN PROGRESS!**

Suddenly, the rockets from Xatu ignited and the Xatu rose from the ground, heading toward space. The Magnezone was sliding through the tube doors. The Lapras was heading at fast speeds and the Honchkrow was launching as well. However, something was up with the Magmar.

"Why is this zord not functioning?" yelled Felix. As Magmar Voyager 1 headed backwards a big fat fence appeared. It started to bend backwards with the zord.

"Have fun," said Claese, pressing the button.

Suddenly, Magmar Voyager 1 was sent flying toward space. Felix yelled as he was released. Rockets came from his feet. Immediately, the five zords were now… in space. Felix was laughing as he was jumping on the other rangers zords.

"Ow!" yelled Angela.

"Hey," said Tara.

"Excuse me!" said Darren.

When he jumped on to the Lapras, Ray looked up and turned to the screen, "I am not your taxi."

"Well, get used to it," said Felix, smiling. However, little did they know what was going on down below as they continued to head toward Earth. However, little did they know that someone was going to bite them straight in the ass. Well, in this case, it was heading toward Felix. Felix watched as Skuropia grabbed Magmar Voyager 1 and threw it on some floating rock that was there.

"What the hell?" asked Felix.

He punched Skuropia in the chest and it landed on the huge rock. Skuropia laughed as he looked at them.

"Rangers with new toys, this should be amazing," he said.

"Yeah, well get a taste of your own medicine!" yelled Felix, "Fire Blast!"

Magmar Voyager 1 released tons of fire at the monster. The monster yelled as it fell backwards and landed on the ground. Magmar Voyager 1 walked backwards and then it was nailed to a wall thanks to Skuropia.

"Guys!" yelled Felix.

"Coming," said Darren, "Honchkrow Voyager 2, Dark Pulse!"

Swooping down to the rock, Honchkrow Voyager 2 released purplish-blackish beams at the monster, causing Skruopia to scream. Lapras Voyager 3 and Magnezone Voyager 4 moved in with Xatu Voyager 5 landing on top of where Magmar Voyager 1 was.

"Lapras Voyager 3, Ice Beam!" yelled Ray.

"Magnezone Voyager 4, Thunderbolt!" said Angela.

Ice and lightning attacks hit Skuropia. Skuropia yelled as it felt the explosions from underneath. Next, Xatu Voyager 5 eyed Skuropia.

"Xatu Voyager 5, Psycho Cut!"

Xatu Voyager 5 released its wing and it slashed Skuropia. The Voyager Zords all charged up their powerful weapons.

"All weapons, fire!" yelled Felix.

Attacks of Fire Blast, Dark Pulse, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt and Psybeam became one blast and Skuropia screamed as it fell down, landing on the ground, exploding into a million pieces.

"We did it!" yelled the rangers.

Magmar Voyager 1 climbed back on Lapras Voyager 3 and the rangers were heading back to Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile, down on Earth, Machdrap launched his saber at the Astro Megazord. A pole was now going through the Megazord. Magbomb yelled as he fell on the floor. The shuttle cockpit was now completely destroyed as the Astro Megazord began to land on the ground.

"Oh no," said Shinya, "Energy is dropping!"

He wiped his face that had blood on it and turned to Magbomb. Magbomb looked at the scanner.

"We won't survive if Machdrap attacks us again. Hull is at critical," he said.

Professor Shinya turned around as he looked at Machdrap. He then pressed a couple of buttons on Felix's console and pressed the black button. On the screen it said:

**000! Install**

**PNET Emergency System Activated**

**1. Destruct Sequence**

**2. System Reboot**

**3. Computer Shut Down**

Shinya sighed as he looked at the ship, "So long."

He pressed number 1 on the keypad. The computer started activating.

**Destruct Sequence is activated. Five minutes till Engine Breach. There will be no further audio warnings. You have four minutes to abort Self Destruct. **

* * *

Meanwhile, the rangers were heading toward Earth and Felix just had to look at the wonderful controls on the far right. Felix sighed as he looked at the keycard that was already attached. There was a note attached to the side.

"Use this for something really awesome," said Felix, reading the note, "Okay."

Felix swiped the keycard on the side. Suddenly, every system in the zords started going haywire as the zords headed toward the planet.

"What did you do?" asked the rangers.

"Slid the keycard," said Felix.

"Good job," said Claese on the intercom, "Felix, thanks to you. You activated the fusion system for the Mega Voyager."

"You mean, the five zords can combine as one?" asked Ray, "Fascinating."

Claese nodded, "And if you don't show up in four minutes, the Astro Megazord will self destruct."

"WHAT?" yelled the rangers.

Ray turned around, "We need to hurry up. What is the code?"

"Mega Voyager, Install!" said Claese.

"Alright," said Felix, "Mega Voyager, Install!"

As the Voyager Zords sped up to abnormal speeds, Magmar Voyager 1 jumped off Lapras Voyager 3. Immediately, Magnezone Voyager 4 stretched out its magnetic arms and the back part of Magnezone Voyager 4 flipped underneath. Honchkrow Voyager 2 attached to the back of Magnezone Voyager 4 with the head on top. Lapras Voyager 3 splitted in half, becoming the legs as the head of the Lapras shrunk and the feet of Lapras Voyager 3 became the feet for their Megazord. Magmar Voyager 1 shrunk its arms and legs, becoming the waist, while Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the back of Honchkrow Voyager 2. The seats of the Voyager Zords ejected them out as the five zords came together. The wings of Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the head of the Megazord. A huge green visor appeared on top as the rangers popped up in the same spots. However, it had black screens with silver trimming, colorful consoles and on the door it said P-NET Mega Voyager on the back. On top of Magnezone Voyager 4, the words Mega Voyager appeared in white letters with the PNET logo.

"Mega Voyager, transformation complete!" said Felix, "Let's head to Earth."

While they heard heading toward Earth, the Astro Megazord was being eaten by Machdrap. Shinya and Magbomb were carefully heading down the stairs to the Rhybuster. Pipes and wires started collapsing as they continued to rush over. As they got into the tank, the Rhybuster drove out of the Astro Megazord.

"Two minutes remain," said Shinya, "And we can't do a thing."

Magbomb nodded. However, he looked up in awe. Shinya looked at him and then turned to see the Mega Voyager.

"YES! Complete!" said Shinya, "PNET Control. Abort Self Destruct!"

**Self Destruct Sequence Aborted**

Machdrap looked up to see the Mega Voyager, clean and ready to go. Master Stryker and Aquafina were surprised as they looked at the new robot that PNET created.

"Damn you PNET," said Master Stryker.

"A new Megazord?" asked Aquafina.

Infectoid popped up and shook in fear as he saw that, "Damn!"

"Hi," said Felix, "I want to introduce you to the Mega Voyager, our newest addition to our artillery."

Machdrap yelled as he released two red beams from his eyes. The Mega Voyager jumped up, leaving an explosion.

"Mega Kick!" yelled Felix.

The Mega Voyager kicked Machdrap with force. Machdrap yelled as it landed on the ground. The earth shook as the Mega Voyager jumped on top of Machdrap. He yelled as the Mega Voyager crushed Machdrap's body.

"This is what you get for beating the Astro Megazord!" said Felix, "And making my life a living hell!"

Machdrap yelled as it released chains that wrapped around the Mega Voyager's neck. Machdrap snarled as it released red beams. However, Mega Voyager jumped to dodge it.

"Mega Punch!"

SMACK! Machdrap yelled as his chains released the Mega Voyager. Felix activated the communication console.

"Okay, I want to finish him. Do we have any finishers?" asked Felix.

"Yes, use Xatu Voyager 5 as a missile," said Claese, "Trust me."

The rangers looked at the visual screen. Tara looked at him, "Where's my cockpit?"

"Not at the head, that's for sure," said Claese, "Tara, your cockpit is in the body because the head was going to be used as a rocket."

"Fine," said Felix, "Xatu Voyager 5, Missile Mode!"

The body of Xatu Voyager 5 came up from the back of the Mega Voyager and it was held by the Mega Voyager's right hand. Machdrap watched as Mega Voyager's new weapon was combining all psychic energy.

"Yes," said Tara, "This is neat!"

"Voyager Launcher, Cosmic Deletion!" yelled Felix, pressing the joystick trigger. The head of the Xatu flew out of the rocket and Machdrap was hit by the Xatu's head. He yelled as red lights came out of his body.

"Damn you, Poke Rangers!" he yelled, falling to the ground. He exploded into a million pieces.

"Space Rangers, win!" yelled the rangers, picking up the damaged Astro Megazord.

* * *

The rangers held the Mega Voyager in place as they headed toward the Astro Megazord. Felix forced the space doors open as they got there. Wires were falling from the ground as he noticed everything was destroyed.

"My Arceus," said Felix, "What the hell happened?"

Tara turned around as she looked at the place. She looked at the systems, "Everything's offline. Including Environmental Control… Shinya was just about to blow the ship up."

"But, where are they?" asked Ray.

The rangers sighed as they walked outside toward the elevator. As the elevator went down, they noticed that the bridge was destroyed. Ray stood there in shock to see everything offline. Tara sighed as she looked at her station, "PNET Headquarters…"

"Hi," said Shinya, on the intercom.

The rangers turned around as they saw Magbomb and Professor Shinya on the screen.

"Professor!" said the rangers.

"Thanks to you, I didn't have to blow up the Astro Megazord," said Shinya, "Rangers, we can celebrate later. Felix, summon the Lugia MegaShip and use the Mega Voyager and the Delta Megazord to transport the Astro Megazord back on the moon for repair. Something tells me, it could take a couple of days.

"Understood," said Felix.

The rangers looked at each other as the Delta Megazord came down. Together, the three Megazords jumped up into space, heading straight toward the moon for immediate repair.

* * *

Meanwhile, the virus generals arrived back. Infectoid smiled as he rushed back to play. Aquafina sighed as she looked at the screen, "Damn them."

Master Stryker turned to the red glowing tube. Nejirous was there, "Where is Machdrap and Cyber D?"

"Cyber D is being repaired right now as we speak," said Master Stryker.

"And what about Machdrap?" asked Nejirous.

"Machdrap… he was destroyed by the Mega Voyager," said Master Stryker.

"WHAT?" yelled Nejirous, "MY SUPREME COMMANDER HAS BEEN DESTROYED?"

He started yelling and red sparks came out of the tube, causing everybody to duck. The place started shaking as Master Stryker was watching what was going on.

"STRYKER! AS ALWAYS YOU HAVE FAILED ME, AGAIN! MY POWERS ARE ABOUT TO WEAKEN BECAUSE OF YOU," he yelled.

"Sorry?" asked Master Stryker.

"What did I tell you about talk? It's cheap! Do something about this now!" he yelled, disappearing.

Master Stryker turned to Aquafina. Aquafina sighed as she looked at Master Stryker, "What are we going to do?"

Master Stryker turned to the sky, "Even though I caused Machdrap to act like that, I only did it so we could win victory. But, those rangers took it away, as usual. They will pay for this! Infectoid, get me the Psycho Virus DNA," he said.

Infectoid looked at him, "But, we never tried it!"

"We don't have a choice in the matter," said Master Stryker.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Seashore House, Claese wasn't wearing his lab stuff, but more his personal attire as he walked toward the rangers. Felix turned around, still with injuries, "Well, what's up?"

"Well, due to the fact that my space program was a complete success. Guess where we are going?" asked Claese.

"Where?" asked Ray.

"Disney World!" said Claese, giving six park hoppers, "Here you go!"

"YAY!" said the rangers, jumping for joy, "PARTY AT DISNEY!"

Suddenly, Claese slipped on a banana peel with six tickets flying in the air. He got up quickly and turned around, "I'm okay."

Meanwhile, Geki and Sid, the two bartenders were looking at them as they tried to bake a cake.

"And I thought we were bad," said Geki.

Sid pointed to the cake, "Uh, look at the cake."

Suddenly, Geki turned around to see black smoke coming out of it.

"Oh shit!" yelled Geki.

The rangers turned around as they saw Geki's new creation: black, burnt cake. Felix laughed as he looked at them, "You know you two are funny."

"They do stupid things," said Tara.

Angela nodded as she looked at Geki. Geki turned to her with a weird look. Angela sighed as she looked at him, "However, Geki will be Geki."

Geki turned to her, "Hey!"

Angela giggled as she turned to the other rangers. The other rangers started laughing as the episode ends.

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Darren: Wow, the Mega Voyager!**

**Ray: Stop talking, keep working**

**Angela: Excellent!**

**Felix: Anyway, next chapter**

**Tara: Whoa, what is that?**

**Felix: New monsters?**

**Aquafina: They are Psycho Neji Virus Beasts, a bit powerful.**

**Felix: Let's do it, guys.**

**Poke Rangers in Space Chapter 33: Beware the Psycho Viruses**

**Felix: Enjoy! **

* * *

A/N: So, Geki and Sid are there, finally. They are coming back next episode when the rangers do go to Disney World for the day. So, yeah, it was fun. Alright, tell me what you think of this story so far. Just hit the review button. See you later!


	33. Beware the Psycho Viruses

A/N: Here's Chapter 33, enjoy!

_Last time, Machdrap literally totaled the Astro Delta Megazord. With use of the new keycards, the rangers have decided to use the new zords that Claese invented: the Voyager Zords. Together, with the power of the Mega Voyager, the rangers destroyed Machdrap. However, Nejirous is ready to destroy Master Stryker for destroying one of their own…_

* * *

**It's a small world after all…**

"I hate this song," said Ray, as the rangers were listening to the insane song in Tara's Blazin' Inferno. Tara giggled as she looked at him, "Relax. We'll be in the parking lot soon."

"Yep," said Felix, who sat next to her.

Angela and Darren sighed as they looked at each other. Angela turned toward Tara and giggled, "Remember the time when it was just you and me in the car?"

"And I was stuck with Violet and Matt in the other car?" asked Darren, rolling his eyes.

Ray laughed as they looked at where they were. The Hoenn Thruway was steady as they saw the traffic… heading for the green sign on top. Angela was in awe as she saw it. Darren looked at it in response. Ray sighed, looking at them and then at the sign. Tara and Felix were amazed.

**Exit 60A: Route 119 South: Disney World Celebrations, Weather Institute**

**Exit 60B: Disney World: Hollywood Studios, Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Animal Kingdom**

**Exit 60C: Disney World: All Star Resorts**

**LET'S FACE IT! WELCOME TO DISNEY WORLD PEOPLE!**

"We're here," said Tara, in shock.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of horns honking. Tara started the car and continued toward the exit ramp.

"What exit are we taking?" asked Darren.

Tara looked at him, "You saw the sign, you tell me."

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Silver Ranger holds his personal weapon. Then it flashes to Clease, who's desk was messy with his feet on top of it. "Claese Flora- Silver Space Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evilly with Nejirous in the background)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(Felix uses the Astro Battlizer, his battlized mode appears)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Kyogre MegaShip and the Delta MegaShip combine to become the Astro Delta Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Rhybuster crashes on to the scene)_

_**Go… (in Space)**_

_(Instrumental music: the Lugia MegaShip flies out of the space dock and lands on Earth)_

_(Clease drives his new Auto Slider)_

_(The rangers jump on their Cyber Sliders)_

_(The Voyager Zords are launched into space)_

_(The two MegaShips fly away from Earth)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Mega Voyager is formed)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord, the Delta Megazord, and Mega Voyager appear in space with the five rangers, unmorphed standing on top of it)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 33: Beware the Psycho Neji Virus

_Based on:_

_Denji Sentai Megaranger #33: Cheerful! The Lover Who Came from the Moon_

* * *

The rangers sighed as they looked at the beautiful black sphere covered by trees as they were driving past the exits to Disney World.

**Epcot, Magic Kingdom Keep Left  
Hollywood Studios Keep Right  
Hoenn Thruway Keep Straight**

"I feel like I'm in Disneyland. You know, in Johto?" asked Darren.

Angela giggled as she turned to Darren. The rangers sighed as they reached the Magic Kingdom parking toll. It was a pink castle like toll booth that stretched out from one end to the other. As they got there, they took out their tickets and parking passes, causing them to park in the VIP lot, which was next to the park. As the rangers got out, Tara activated the lock on the car.

"Delia," said Tara, "Make sure if anybody steals the car to zap them."

"Of course," she said, giggling on the screen.

"Got to love female computers," said Felix.

Suddenly, they walked up toward a woman wearing a white coat. The rangers were in awe as Felix looked at her.

"Cheryl?" asked Felix, "My ShopRite manager?"

Cheryl giggled as she looked at Felix, "Yep. Um, actually, I was wondering…"

Suddenly, Tara cleared her throat as Felix was dragged by the collar of his shirt. Cheryl nodded, "I see. I just came to see how much fun you guys have. Have fun!"

"Okay," said Felix.

The five rangers headed toward the theme park. Cheryl sighed as she took out a black case, "I need to upgrade that little gadget. Grr…"

* * *

As they kept walking, they never expected the virus to be spying on them. Master Stryker sighed as he looked at the golden Persian monster with black markings on his body. It also had silver piercing eyes. He carried a huge, gold cannon on his arm. It roared as it looked at Master Stryker.

"Nice," said Aquafina, "Why does it seem powerful?"

"It's nothing," said Master Stryker, "It's a Psycho Neji Virus. Powerful than the other monsters that the rangers have faced. Using Machdrap's remains, I could do it. This is Persianizer, a monster who will destroy the rangers with no problem."

"Awesome," said Aquafina, "Now, we must do our job!"

Suddenly, Cyber D was walking down the corridor. The villains watched as he was now rebuilt with metallic parts. He has heavy metallic parts on both shoulders. His sword even changed. It was shining silver with green blade like parts at the edge of the sword with three color buttons on the bottom of the hilt.

"What is that?" asked Aquafina, "On your hilt of the blade?"

"Simple. Dark Crisis buttons," said Cyber D, "Courtesy of Master Stryker."

He pressed the red button on the sword. The villains watched as a rush of red flames came up from the blade and then hit a white wall that was there for practice. A huge hole with black ash surrounding it appeared. Aquafina was amazed as she turned toward Cyber D, "Amazing!"

"Thank you," said Cyber D, chuckling, "And with Persianizer, we will destroy the rangers at the most happiest place on Earth."

"Yes, indeed," said Persianizer, laughing away.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the moon base, Claese sat at one of those boring PNET meetings that everybody didn't want to go to, but it was about the Astro Megazord.

"Okay," said Shinya, putting the documents together, "As you guys saw the other day, both Megazords: Astro and Delta have taken serious to critical damage. We need to repair them immediately."

"But, how are we going to repair the Kyogre MegaShip?" asked Magbomb, looking at Shinya, "When I went to do repairs, most of the bridge needs to be replaced with new systems and wiring."

"What do you mean?" asked Shinya.

"Two stations blew up on the bridge," said Magbomb, "I believe that we shouldn't repair it, but refit it."

"You mean," said Claese, "Upgrade the Kyogre MegaShip."

"Yep," said Magbomb, "I mean the structure is still there. We just need to replace the bridge, and amplify the weapon and shield modulation for more power."

"How's the Lugia MegaShip coming along?" asked Shinya as he turned to Hank. Hank sighed, "Even though the Lugia MegaShip almost had critical damage, at least it wasn't as bad as the Kyogre MegaShip. It's already repaired and functional."

"Well," said Shinya, "I have no more further executive decisions. We are going to have to rely on the Mega Voyager to win more battles until the Astro Megazord has been repaired."

"What if things happen?" asked Magbomb, "You may need all three Megazords."

"When we get to that bridge, we will come to it. Hopefully, the Kyogre MegaShip will be repaired," said Shinya.

Suddenly, the lights began to turn red and a huge computer screen appeared. It was one of Shinya's associates.

"Shinya, Cyber D's back and he upgraded. He's in Disney World right now," said one of the associates.

Shinya looked at the associate and went to pick up his cell phone. However, he noticed some of the rangers already down there. He closed the phone, "They'll notice."

* * *

Outside in Magic Kingdom, Felix and the gang were seeing people run away from a ride known as Snow White's Dark Adventures. Ray looked at the people as he looked at the ride.

"I feel your pain," said Ray.

"Um, I don't think it was the ride that is giving people the spooks," said Tara.

Ray turned around. The rangers gasped as they saw Cyber D, now upgraded. Felix shook his head as he walked out in front.

"Don't you ever die?" asked Felix.

Cyber D laughed as he looked at him, "Young ranger, you are going to wish that you haven't met me again."

Felix took out his Astro Morpher, "Shall we?"

The rangers nodded as they pressed 335 on their morphers. The rangers jumped up in the air, shouting "Install!" They landed on the concrete as they saw Cyber D withdraw his sword.

"Time for fun," he said.

Pressing the red button, Cyber D watched as his sword began to glow bright red. Fire was coming out of it as he went to attack.

"Dark Fire!" he yelled.

The rangers yelled as they felt a stream of flame hit their suits, causing them to fall forward and land on the ground. Fire was coming up from everywhere as Felix got up to look, "What the hell?"

"Let's see if you like this," said Cyber D, pressing the yellow button. The sword began to glow bright yellow as electricity came out of the sword.

"Dark Thunder!" yelled Cyber D.

A flash of yellow lightning came from the sword, causing the rangers to dodge it. The Thunder attack destroyed a huge skyscraper, causing it to collapse. Cyber D laughed as Felix looked at him.

"You've gone too far," said Felix, charging after him, "Astro Battlizer!"

Cyber D looked up as Felix pressed 01 on the Battlizer.

"Code 01: Fire Punch!" he said. As Felix went to punch him, Cyber D threw him overboard, causing Felix to land on the ground. Felix looked at him, "No way. Code 01 was supposed to work."

He pressed Code 02 on the Battlizer, "Try this on for size!"

Red beams came out of the Battlizer, shooting Cyber D. Cyber D laughed as he deflected the crimson beams. The rangers looked at Cyber D and then at Felix, "I'm more powerful than you think. I'm powerful like Stryker now."

Felix shook his head, "This can't be happening."

The rangers looked at each other as Felix was grabbed by Cyber D. The rangers turned around to see Cheryl running toward them.

"Where is Felix?" asked Cheryl.

"Why?" asked Tara.

"He has a gift from PNET that I have to give him," said Cheryl, looking at them. Tara nodded as she pointed to the bridge. Cheryl turned toward the bridge, watching Felix and Cyber D fighting each other. Cyber D swung his sword forward toward Felix. Felix blocked it and he threw Cyber D toward the rail, nearly making him fall off. Cyber D kicked Felix in the stomach. He hit the rail and landed on the bridge. He withdrew his sword and nearly went to strike. Felix looked up to see Cheryl with a bag full of goodies.

"Felix!" she yelled.

Felix kicked Cyber D in the face, "Cheryl, let's get out of here!"

Cyber D snarled, "No! Dark Ice Beam!"

Pressing the blue button, a cyan colored beam came out of his sword. The two of them jumped off the bridge, heading straight into the water. A big splash of water appeared. Cyber D snarled as he walked away, "Hope they died."

* * *

Meanwhile, the rangers were walking through palm trees and bridges as they sat down in Adventureland.

"No way," said Darren, "Cheryl had a present for Felix?"

"Must be something good," said Tara.

"An invention?" asked Angela.

"Possibly," said Ray, "Meanwhile, let's patrol Magic Kingdom. Hopefully, Cyber D hasn't terrorized another part of the park. I'll take Tomorrowland and Toontown."

"Fantasyland and Liberty Square," said Tara.

"Frontierland and Adventureland," said Angela.

"Main Street USA and the entrance," said Darren.

The four rangers nodded as they split up throughout the park, searching for Cyber D or any disturbances that were occurring. However, as Darren approached Main Street, all the gift stores were empty. Nobody was in that area of the park.

"This is Darren, nothing here," he said, opening his Astro Morpher.

"That's right," a voice yelled. Darren turned around as he looked at Persianizer, "This beast is ready to party!"

"Guys, Virus Beast in Main Street," said Darren.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Frontierland, Felix carried Cheryl to the side of where Splash Mountain. Cheryl was wiping all of her important information. She sighed looking at them, "This is bad, all my information!"

"Oh, shit," said Felix, "It's okay, we're going to be fine. Anyway, what did you have to say?"

Cheryl sighed, "I need your Battlizer."

Felix looked at her, "My Battlizer! Why?"

Cheryl looked at Felix as she grabbed it from his right wrist, "Because I need to upgrade it. You almost have a complete battlizer. I just need to upgrade it. However, it will only be 85 percent complete."

"What about the other 15?" asked Felix.

"We'll find out when we get there. Give me your Battlizer so I can upgrade it!"

As he went to give the Battlizer, Angela pulled him by the ear. Felix turned around as he stood up.

"We need to leave now. A monster has attacked Disney World," said Angela.

Felix looked at her, "Just when I got out of the water, there's another thing happening. Yay!"

* * *

Back in Main Street USA, the rangers rushed to the area. However, Darren saw Persianizer escape into Tomorrowland. Ray turned toward Darren in response, "I was just there."

The Space Rangers ran toward Tomorrowland. They reached a ride known as Tomorrowland Speedway. The rangers stopped running as they turned to see Persianizer on one of the carts, heading down the track.

"Yay!" he said, "Come and get me!"

The rangers nodded as they rushed toward the rides, morphing while entering the rides. They got into a couple of karts as they were driving on tracks toward him. Persianizer watched as they were surrounding him. Felix drove so fast that he hit Persianizer's cart.

"Uh-uh. No bumping," he said.

Felix pulled out his Astro Blaster, "Bump this!"

He pulled the trigger. Persianizer put his hand up to deflect it. He flew backwards and landed on the rail.

"Oh, that's got to hurt," he said, "Especially where the sun don't shine."

Felix carefully got up as he ran toward the entrance way, "Yeow."

* * *

Meanwhile, Geki and Sid just parked outside of Magic Kingdom. Walking toward the theme park, they noticed a huge yellow sign.

"Due to some obscene disturbance, Magic Kingdom is closed for the day. Take the monorail to Epcot," said Geki, turning to Sid.

"This blows," said Sid as they walked up to the passageway, "Let's go home."

The two teenagers sighed as they headed back to their car. Meanwhile, Claese walked toward the entranceway. He sighed as he walked inside the park, "It sucks that nobody's here. But, where are those guys?"

* * *

Felix and the other rangers walked up to see Persianizer, who was looking at them. He licked his arm as he charged his cannon, "I'm not a Virus Beast."

"What the hell?" asked Felix, "Then, why are you attacking us?"

"Because I'm a Psycho Virus Beast! Thanks to Master Stryker, he can now make powerful monsters that can not even fathom your attacks!" he yelled.

Tara walked in front of them, "Psycho or not, you're going down, just the same as everybody else!"

As Persianizer started to dash away from the rangers, the Neji Soldiers popped up from all over the place. Felix jumped up and kicked one of them in the stomach. He swung his fist toward one of them. He then used his Astro Blaster and shot the soldier in the stomach. Out on the balcony of another ride, Darren was kicking and throwing the other soldiers on to the pavement. He kicked another person in the face. Ray jumped up from the Tomorrowland Speedway rooftop and kicked the soldier in the face. He jumped up and used a spinning hook kick on one of them. After that, Angela and Tara kicked Persianizer in the stomach. He laughed as he kicked the two of them in the face. He laughed, looking at them as they stood on the balcony.

"You will never defeat me!" he yelled.

"Oh really?" asked Felix, withdrawing his Astro Blaster. As he pulled the trigger, a blue bolt shot him in the chest. He yelled as he fell backwards.

"Not bad, but right now, there's an earthquake!" he said.

"What?" asked Felix.

Suddenly, rumbling occurred and their morphers started going off as Darren answered it, "Let me guess, natural disturbance here?"

"Yes," said Shinya on the intercom, "In the meantime, Felix, where's your Battlizer?"

"I gave it to Cheryl so she can program it. Why?" he asked.

"Because we have the third mode ready on your Battlizer," said Shinya.

Tara opened her morpher, "Does that mean his battlizer will be ready?"

"No. We need one item to do it. But, we don't know what to use for it. So, as of right now, he can supercharge his Super Fire Sniper to maximum power," said Shinya, "But, Cheryl needs to give Felix the Battlizer!"

"You know what? Let's try our weapons on him," said Felix, combining his two weapons, "Super Fire Sniper!"

"Four Function Astro Rifle," said Darren, combining the four weapons.

Two beams of energy came out from their weapons, becoming one. However, Persianizer grabbed it from the rocket launcher. He retracted the bolt to the rangers.

"That was totally lame," said Persianizer, "Fire!"

The beam was unleashed, causing the rangers to yell as they fell off the balcony, landing on the ground.

* * *

While that was happening, Cheryl was rushing down the streets of Main Street USA. However, she screamed as she ran into Claese. Claese turned around, looking at Cheryl, "Well, if it isn't our expert scientist. Why are you here?"

"I have Felix's Battlizer. But, I need to find him. Where is he?" asked Cheryl.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion. Claese nodded looking at the flames. Grabbing Cheryl, the two of them started dashing toward Tomorrowland. There, they saw the rangers on the ground, lying around in pain. Persianizer laughed as he looked at them.

"You five are puny," he said, loading his rocket launcher, "Say bye!"

Suddenly, a couple of beams came from behind. Persianizer looked up to see Claese with his Sand Blaster. Materializing it from his hand, he ran over to Felix.

"Felix, Cheryl has your Battlizer. She needs you to finish it," said Claese.

"Okay," said Felix, running toward Cheryl. As the two of them left, Claese stood up looking at Persianizer. Persianizer went to attack them.

"Excuse me, you have rangers to battle," said Claese, smiling.

Turning around, Persianizer turned around to see Claese's Digitizer in hand. Pressing the four buttons, he was ready to morph.

"Digitizer, Install!"

The Silver Ranger suit materialized on his body as he went to attack. As Cheryl and Felix ran to Fantasyland, Cheryl pulled out his Battlizer and slapped it on his right wrist. He sat down as Cheryl pulled out her black laptop. She pulled the white wire out and connected the two items. Loading the information, Felix could see that the Battlizer was ready.

"Mode 03-1 is ready," said Cheryl.

"What about part 2?" asked Felix.

"Shinya said he needed something. But, as of right now, you can fight with the Astro Battlizer Mode 03," said Cheryl.

Felix nodded as he ran toward Tomorrowland. Cheryl smiled as she rushed out toward the exit of the park… going the other way that is.

Persianizer released a rocket launcher blast at the rangers. Claese dodged it and shot Persianizer in the chest. He yelled as he smacked Claese in the stomach. Since his time was out, Claese was demorphing back to human form.

"A puny human," he said as he crushed the rocket launcher into his chest, causing Claese to groan, "Fun."

Suddenly, Felix walked toward Persianizer. Persianizer looked at him as Felix turned to the other rangers, "Stand back, this could get bad."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

Felix put his Super Fire Sniper together. Claese's Sandslash claw slashed Persianizer in the face, causing him to push backwards. He rolled away and started heading toward the other rangers. Persianizer laughed as he looked at Felix. He knew that Felix was going to use it again. However, there was an advantage.

"You can't do this to me!" he said.

"Watch me," said Felix, "Astro Battlizer! Code 03-1!"

Pressing 03 on the Astro Battlizer, the Super Fire Sniper began to glow bright red, thanks to the Battlizer. He turned the sniper toward Persianizer, "Say goodbye! Blast Burn!"

A blast of fire came out of his sniper. Persianizer watched as a huge ball of fire engulfed him. He yelled as he fell down and exploded into a million pieces. Claese was smiling from ear to ear and the other rangers were looking at each other.

"Indeed," said Felix, "This is handy. Wish Cheryl was here to witness this."

Suddenly, from the sky, Infectoid flew down from the sky and started infecting him. The rangers watched as Persianizer grew to massive proportions.

"Felix," said Claese, "The Kyogre MegaShip is still under repair. The Lugia MegaShip needs to be tested."

"I had a feeling you would say that. Remember, you built us the new zords," said Felix.

Claese looked up and nodded, "Oh yeah… why did I forget that?"

Felix rolled his eyes and activated his communicator, "Magmar Voyager 1!"

Suddenly, out of cyberspace, Magmar Voyager 1 appeared. Felix jumped up and landed in the cockpit. Magmar Voyager 1 threw a Fire Punch at Persianizer. Persianizer kicked Magmar Voyager 1 repeatedly and used his rocket launcher. Felix yelled as he saw a couple of sparks fly.

"Prepare to DIE!" yelled Persianizer.

Down below, Darren turned to the others, "Let's do it!"

"Okay," said the others.

"Honchkrow Voyager 2!"

"Lapras Voyager 3!"

"Magnezone Voyager 4!"

"Xatu Voyager 5!"

The four other zords materialized toward the amusement park. The rangers jumped up as they got into their zords.

"Let's not destroy Disney World," said Felix, "Bring him outside the park!"

The zords started heading out of the park with Persianizer following, shooting them down. Angela turned Magnezone Voyager 4 and started shooting Thunderbolts. Persianizer yelled as he punched Magnezone Voyager 4 in the front. Angela yelled as she was spinning out of control. Luckily, Magmar Voyager 1 caught it in time.

"Thanks," said Angela.

"Anytime," said Felix, "However, I think we need to combine. Anybody agree?"

"I do," said Darren.

"Definitely," said Ray.

"I have the keycard ready to slide," said Tara.

Felix nodded as he took out the keycard. He slid the keycard into the combination slot. The five zords jumped up from the ground as they went to combine.

"Mega Voyager, Install!"

As the Voyager Zords sped up to abnormal speeds, Magmar Voyager 1 jumped off Lapras Voyager 3. Immediately, Magnezone Voyager 4 stretched out its magnetic arms and the back part of Magnezone Voyager 4 flipped underneath. Honchkrow Voyager 2 attached to the back of Magnezone Voyager 4 with the head on top. Lapras Voyager 3 splitted in half, becoming the legs as the head of the Lapras shrunk and the feet of Lapras Voyager 3 became the feet for their Megazord. Magmar Voyager 1 shrunk its arms and legs, becoming the waist, while Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the back of Honchkrow Voyager 2. The seats of the Voyager Zords ejected them out as the five zords came together. The wings of Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the head of the Megazord. A huge green visor appeared on top as the rangers popped up in the same spots. However, it had black screens with silver trimming, colorful consoles and on the door it said P-NET Mega Voyager on the back. On top of Magnezone Voyager 4, the words Mega Voyager appeared in white letters with the PNET logo.

"Mega Voyager, transformation complete!"

Using the rocket launcher, he went to attack. Mega Voyager jumped up, dodging the attacks as it hit the trees.

"Mega Kick!" said Felix.

The Mega Voyager kicked Persianizer with full force, landing on the ground.

"Now let's toast this Skitty… I mean, Persian," said Felix, "Bad joke."

"Xatu Voyager 5, Missile Mode!" said Tara.

The body of Xatu Voyager 5 came up from the back of the Mega Voyager and it was held by the Mega Voyager's right hand. Machdrap watched as Mega Voyager's new weapon was combining all psychic energy.

"Voyager Launcher! Cosmic Deletion!" yelled Felix, pressing the joystick trigger. The head of the Xatu was unleashed, the head drilled into Persianizer's chest. He yelled as sparks flew and landed on the ground, exploding into a million pieces. The rangers smiled, causing another victory to happen.

* * *

**It's a Small World After All…**

"I hate this song!" yelled Ray.

Tara rolled her eyes. They were heading toward Frontierland. Claese smiled as he looked at the place.

"You know, I watched Disney movies at the age of 14?" asked Claese.

Felix turned to him, "Why?"

"Dairun was never into Disney Cartoons," said Claese, smiling. The rangers chuckled as they laughed. Dairun was a very suspicious character that Claese has mentioned. Dairun was the head of Team Chrono who captured Claese. If it wasn't for a miracle, he wouldn't be here.

Tara looked at Claese as they ran into Cheryl. Cheryl ran toward them and gave Felix a hug. Tara rolled her eyes as they broke apart, "Let's go up to Splash Mountain!"

The rangers laughed as they rushed toward the entrance. It was a big mountain with a stream of water that was coming down.

"But, I'm a Sandslash morph," he said, "Oh well."

The six rangers, Cheryl, and Geki and Sid sat together. Tara, Felix, Cheryl, and Claese got in the front, Darren, Angela, and Ray sat in the middle while Geki and Sid sat together. The bars came down as they were heading out. They were on the riverbend, heading left on the mountain. Claese was in the middle as he turned to Tara. Tara smiled as she looked at them, "I thought this would be amazing!"

"I saw it first," said Angela, smiling.

Felix turned to Angela, "What happens on this ride?"

The log was going up on a little incline as they got up to some flat ground. It then went down and they were still floating. Angela giggled, "Watch."

"Angela," said Darren, "Are we going to get wet?"

"WET?" yelled Claese, "I'M A SANDSLASH! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Geki and Sid looked at each other. Geki sighed as he looked at Claese, "He needs to go to a Psych Ward."

"Indeed," said Sid. Ray looked at them and rolled his eyes. Angela shook her head, looking at them.

Heading on the log flume ride, Claese looked to see the huge drop above where they where. Cheryl tapped him, "Relax. It's okay!"

Tara smiled as she looked at Claese, "Poor Claese. Hey, look it's Bert Lopunny!"

The rangers looked to see a Black Lopunny with clothes talking about his adventures down where he was. Claese sighed as he looked at the characters in the cave. As the story of Bert Lopunny continued, Claese noticed the incline. Tara looked up to see a bright light as they were trailing. There was a sign that said:

**This way to your death! Smile!**

Claese looked at it as they were climbing up the top. Felix smiled as they looked at the light. The light got bigger and brighter as they were about to go… 60 feet down a waterfall.

"I'm going to kill you!" said Claese, looking to see no path. Claese looked at the camera as the ride stopped. A flash appeared as Claese smiled. Suddenly, the latch was released and everybody screamed.

"YAY!" yelled Felix and Tara.

"WHEE!" said Cheryl.

"OH MY!" yelled Angela and Darren.

"YES!" said Ray.

"ALRIGHT!" yelled Geki and Sid.

"OH SHIT!" yelled Claese.

The flume ride flew down 90 degrees and it was plummeting as the log floated. The waves came up from the front of the log and everybody was soaked. Claese rolled his eyes and fainted on Tara's shoulder. Tara looked at Claese, "We need to take him on more rides."

"Agreed," said the other rangers, and Cheryl.

* * *

**Darren: It's nice to be back and having fun with my friends. **

**Angela: However, the next chapter's going to be AWESOME!**

**Tara: Agreed**

**Darren: Next… I become a coach to a person who wants to win the world cup.**

**Darren: You can do it. **

**?: Really?**

**Master Stryker: I think it's time to destroy the World Cup.**

**Darren: Not if I come to ruin it!**

**Poke Rangers in Space: Chapter 34: The World Cup**

**Darren: See you later!**

* * *

A/N: I hoped you like Claese's reaction to the 60 foot drop. The rangers had fun… besides the fact that Persianizer caused an earthquake. I loved this chapter. Anyway, next chapter will be fun to write too. See you later!


	34. The World Cup

A/N: Here is Chapter 34… so I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Oh, but first, a musical parody! Found it on youtube…

* * *

**Darren Hitchcock**

**The Bad Touch**

**Parody from: Nothing but Mammals- The Bloodhound Gang- do not own**

**Felix: **Why are we dressed up in Monferno suits?

**Tara: **It's Darren's song…

**Darren: **Yep, now let's dance

_(The rangers tilt their heads back and forth. They run to a TV screen where they see two Eevees, one male and one female jump back and forth. The rangers smile as Darren turns around.)_

_**I'd appreciate your input**_

_(Tara and Angela walk to see the male rangers in Monferno suits. They scream as they run away)_

**Angela: **PERVERTS!

_**Sweat, baby, sweat, baby, sex is a Mauville drought**_

_**Me and you would do the kind of stuff that Tara would sing about**_

_**So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts**_

_**Yes, I'm Geki and I'm Sid and you're getting two thumbs up! **_

_**You've had enough of two hand touch, you want it rough, you're out of bounds**_

_**I want to smother and cover you like those Seashore House hashbrowns**_

_**Come quicker than PidgdEx never reached your peak, just like Coca-Cola they had a bad streak**_

_**However, you made me rise an hour early just like Luann.**_

_(Turns around, Luann's not here…)_

**Darren: **Good

**Angela: **Great, now-

_(Darren hops in front of her with a seductive look)_

_**You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals**_

_**So let's do it like Pokemon do it on the Nature Channel**_

**Felix, Ray, and Claese: **Do it again now

_**You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals**_

_**So let's do it like Pokemon do it on the Nature Channel**_

**Felix: **Get crazy now!

_(The six rangers do the dance like from the music video. However, a group of girls arrive with posters of protest. The rangers run as a group of girls come roaring to them)_

**Rangers: **We're going to die!

* * *

_Last time on Poke Rangers in Space…_

_Cyber D and Machdrap fused to become Cyberdrap, which froze Darren, Angela, and Tara into mini ice capsules. Then after that, Ray lost his memories for a few seconds. With Cyberdrap destroyed, Cyber D was seriously injured and Machdrap had to pay the price as he decided to beat the rangers, using a type of capsule which caused him to lose his sanity, nearly destroying the Astro Delta Megazord. However, with Claese's help, he created the Mega Voyager zords, which caused the creation of the new Megazord: the Mega Voyager, which destroyed Machdrap. After that, Master Stryker used SOME of Machdrap's DNA to create Psycho Neji Viruses and it attacked Disney World. Even though Felix had an 85 percent Battlizer, he used Mode 3-1 to destroy Persianizer. However, what will happen to his full Battlizer? Will the rangers finally stop this virus from infecting the whole world? I guess you will have to keep reading. _

* * *

It was a beautiful day on Route 117, and it was the best for one thing and the one thing only that any ranger would do… no, not a Pokemon battle, but Ranger Training! Felix, Darren, and Ray were wearing gym shorts and t-shirts in red, black, and blue. Darren and Felix jumped up, flipping towards each other. Felix used his sidekick and Darren did the same thing. They back fired as they flipped and fell backwards. Felix landed on his two feet and went to do a spinning hook kick on Darren. Darren blocked it and punched Felix in the face. He twisted his arm and kicked Felix on the ground. As he went to get up, Darren pulled out his Astro Blaster. Ray went to attack, but Darren took out Felix's blaster and aimed at both of them. Tara and Angela looked at them as they rushed down wearing pink and yellow gym wear. Felix looked at Darren, "You win. I can see why you are known as the Strategic Warrior."

Darren nodded as he pulled Felix up, "Indeed. Anyway, I need to go coach a soccer team. I have practice in an hour. So, I got to hit the showers. See you!"

Darren looked both ways before teleporting back to the moon. Felix turned to the other rangers as he sat on the ground, drinking a bottle of Mt. Moon Spring Water, "He does too many things when he's not on ranger duty."

Angela looked at Felix, crossing her arms across her chest, "In what way, Felix?"

"Well, if he's not playing Poke Ranger, he's working on news stories for the adventures we had and other news," said Felix.

"That's because he's a journalist. You know that," said Angela.

"If he's not doing that, he's coaching the soccer team to get to the World Cup. If it's not that, then he's cuddling with you," said Felix.

Angela grabbed him by the neck. Felix looked at her as she started to smile, "And what's wrong with cuddling? I love it."

Tara rolled her eyes as she sat down on the grass, "Anyway, we need to continue training. We can talk about Darren later."

"No," said Angela, "We're not."

"Okay," said Felix, smiling.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Silver Ranger holds his personal weapon. Then it flashes to Clease, who's desk was messy with his feet on top of it. "Claese Flora- Silver Space Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evilly with Nejirous in the background)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(Felix uses the Astro Battlizer, his battlized mode appears)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Kyogre MegaShip and the Delta MegaShip combine to become the Astro Delta Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Rhybuster crashes on to the scene)_

_**Go… (in Space)**_

_(Instrumental music: the Lugia MegaShip flies out of the space dock and lands on Earth)_

_(Clease drives his new Auto Slider)_

_(The rangers jump on their Cyber Sliders)_

_(The Voyager Zords are launched into space)_

_(The two MegaShips fly away from Earth)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Mega Voyager is formed)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord, the Delta Megazord, and Mega Voyager appear in space with the five rangers, unmorphed standing on top of it)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 34: The World Cup

_Based on:_

_Denji Sentai Megaranger #34: I'll Show You! Big Bro's Miracle Shoot_

* * *

It was a beautiful day at Slateport Arena. A group of teenagers were shooting soccer balls. Darren was wearing a black jersey with gold shorts, wearing a golden hat and a silver whistle on his neck. They were the Hoenn Umbreons as they were practicing, however Darren noticed one of them struggling. He had brown eyes and black hair, wearing the black jersey and gold shorts with the number 9 on it. As he went to kick, he kicked the goalie in the face. Darren blew the whistle, running over to the teenager, rubbing his head.

"Are you okay?" asked Darren.

The teenager nodded, "That was bad."

Darren looked up at the person wearing the number 9 jersey. He sighed as he walked away. Darren looked at his watch, "Alright, hit the showers. Tomorrow, we have practice in the early morning."

The soccer team groaned as Darren shook his head, "Do you want to win the World Cup against Sinnoh, our rival?"

The team nodded. Darren pointed to the locker room, "Then, I'll see you tomorrow morning!"

As the team members started to run toward the locker room, Darren heard the sound of pounding on the walls. Walking over to the other side of the field, he saw the teenager in the number 9 jersey smacking the soccer ball on the wall, and kicking it ten times across. Quickly, Darren grabbed the soccer ball, "Now, you were really good with kicking the soccer ball. Max, how come you hit people in the face with the soccer ball?"

"I don't know. I always miss at everything," he said, "Yesterday, it was out of bounds. Then, it was out of bounds again. Now, today, I smack the goalie in the nose!"

Darren looked at him, "We have a week till the World Cup Preliminaries. Maybe, I can help?"

"Isn't that what a coach is supposed to do?" asked Max.

"Yeah, but it's hard to help a whole team. Let's go… right now," he said.

"Where?" asked Max.

"Simple. We are heading to the hills," said Darren, "I think it's time we do some intense training."

"Okay," said Max.

Giving the soccer ball, Max watched as Darren pulled a couple of tricks. Max was amazed as Darren caught it with one hand threw it underneath, jumped over it and touched it with his nose.

"Amazing!" he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the virus, Master Stryker laughed as they saw a robust coach. He had brown hair, green eyes and was wearing the Hoenn Umbreon jersey. Kicking the soccer ball, it smacked Infectoid in the face. He laughed as he spun around, transforming into something ferocious. He was a black humanoid Jolteon with missiles on either shoulder and spikes were coming out from all over his body. However, his neck was white

"Meet Joltaker: the soccer coach that's going to throw Darren out. And if they train for the world cup, it could be funny to see a soccer ball explode to destroy the other regional players. More soccer balls, more explosions!" said Master Stryker.

Aquafina nodded as she looked at him, "Awesome, let me guess. You're carrying it out."

"Not me," said Master Stryker, "You."

"What?" asked Aquafina, surprised that he actually said that, "Okay."

* * *

Back on the moon base, Darren walked to the windows, seeing space. He saw the Kyogre MegaShip being built by technicians. As he looked at it, he turned around to see Shinya looking at the ship.

"What are you guys doing to it?" asked Darren.

"Upgrading it," said Shinya, "We need to put in stronger systems and modifications."

"Ah," said Darren, looking at the ship. He turned around as the others looked at it. Shinya smiled as he turned to them, "Don't worry. The MegaShip will be done eventually with new upgrades. It's at 25 percent complete."

"Why are you doing this renovation again?" asked Angela.

"Because of what happened with Machdrap," said Tara, "Shinya decided that because of this, he has decided to modify the ship to more advanced power. Am I correct?"

"Yes," said Shinya.

Darren nodded as he looked at his watch, "I'm supposed to be at my meeting with the soccer team in ten minutes."

Suddenly, the alarm was going off all over the moon base. The rangers headed toward the moon base bridge, where Claese was monitoring the main screen. Seeing a twist into the computer, Darren noticed Joltaker walking toward the soccer meet inside a five star restaurant.

"Psycho Neji Virus alert," said Claese.

Darren turned toward the other rangers, "I guess they can wait another ten minutes. Let's go."

The rangers nodded as they walked toward the other set of jump tubes that were almost like the Kyogre MegaShip's, however, it automatically launched you into cyber space instead of flying into space.

"Alright," said Felix, "Let's install."

The rangers nodded as they got into their jump tubes, morphing in the process. As the rangers flew down the tubes, they landed on their Cyber Sliders. Next, they were pushed into cyber space.

* * *

While all of that was happening, the soccer players yelled as Joltaker arrived.

"Where's Darren?" asked one of them.

"Oh, Darren won't make it," he said, "I will be taking his place and the first thing you guys are doing is blowing this restaurant up!"

Max stood up from the table, "Oh yeah, make us!"

Joltaker laughed as he shot needles at the soccer players. They started to glow in yellow lights as they stood up in one straight line. They were given specialized yellow and black soccer balls.

"Now, kick!" he said.

The players started kicking the soccer balls. Ten explosions occurred, causing people to scream. They had to escape the building, including the soccer team as the restaurant exploded into pieces. They quickly left without wondering. Five seconds later, the rangers materialized on the ground. Looking around, they demorphed and went in the wreckage.

"Whoa," said Ray, going underneath, "This is bad. Who knows how many people got hurt here."

"Or worse. Dead," said Tara.

Darren nodded. He then noticed a golden keychain on the ground. He picked it up and went to examine it, "Max."

Angela turned around, "Who's he?"

"One of the soccer players on the team," said Darren, "I hope they're not dead!"

Felix turned around as he looked for more clues. Indeed, there was as he looked up high into the ceiling. A yellow soccer ball that was deflated was attached to the spinning fan. Grabbing it, Felix looked at Ray. Ray nodded as he looked outside to see flashing lights.

"Let's teleport out," said Felix.

Teleporting out, the rangers materialized outside in the woods. Felix gave the deflated ball to Ray, "Examine this soccer ball. This could be the key to what caused this restaurant to explode. We will try to patrol the area as quickly as possible. Who knows what will happen next."

The rangers nodded as they split off. However, as Darren went to split up from the group, he noticed Max with one of the yellow soccer balls in his hand, kicking it back and forth. He rushed over to him like the wind.

"Max!" said Darren.

Max looked up as he turned to Darren. Darren looked at him as he shook his head. His eyes began to glow yellow as he pointed to Darren.

"Hello, coach. Nice of you to meet me," he said.

"What is with you?" asked Darren.

"Well," said Max, "I was just practicing."

Darren shook his head, "What happened at the restaurant?"

"It was just a minor explosion," said Max, "Nothing special. It's just a fire in the kitchen."

Darren nodded in response to what he said, "Okay, fine. See you tomorrow."

Max nodded as Darren left the vicinity. As Darren kept walking he started thinking. First off, Max never acted like that before. Second of all, he saw those yellow soccer balls in the restaurant. So, what could that possibly mean? He hid in the woods as he reached his Astro Morpher.

**2-5-9! INSTALL!**

As his Cyber Slider materialized, he hopped on it. Sighing in response, he teleported back to the moon base, wondering what to do.

He installed the Cyber Slider back into the holding bay as he walked upstairs to the Mission Control, where the other four rangers were. Claese was there as they all sat around together.

* * *

"Hmm… Ray, what did you find out?" asked Felix.

"Well, it seems that those yellow soccer balls were the ones that destroyed the restaurant," said Ray, "Apparently, there are explosives in the balls. You kick them really hard enough, the bigger the explosion."

Tara turned toward Felix, "This is really amazing."

"I know," said Felix.

"Well," said Angela, "We saw some of Darren's soccer team members. When we tried to ask them questions, they acted like they were stoned."

Darren nodded as he looked at her, "It's true. I saw that with Max."

Claese sighed as he looked at the deflated soccer ball, "This isn't an accident, obviously. We did see a virus walk into the restaurant."

Felix nodded as well as with the others. Darren looked up to the sky as the light bulb above him flickered on.

"Wait a minute!" said Darren.

"What?" asked Angela.

"Unless, that Psycho Virus took control of the soccer team," said Darren.

"But, why?" asked Angela.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Darren, looking at Angela. Angela shook her head as he stood up, "Why blow up a base using a monster when you can have a team of soccer players to do your dirty work? The monster must have controlled them and then told the soccer players to blow up the restaurant."

"That means," said Ray, "If they use the explosive soccer balls…"

Tara turned toward Darren, "Everyone is in danger. This includes the other regional players in the World Cup."

Angela nodded as Darren looked at them, "I should've went directly down there before he showed up."

Felix looked at Darren, "What could you do? You probably wouldn't have time to morph. You could've been under control."

"At least that's one thing I don't have to worry about. I already have been under control once and that was really graphic and disgusting," said Darren.

Tara nodded, "Yeah, we're not talking about Crobatula here."

Claese rolled his eyes as he looked at them, "Anyway, I say we get some sleep and come back in the morning to figure it out."

The rangers nodded in response to what he said.

* * *

Later that night, Darren was sleeping in the moon base by himself as he looked at the stars and the cosmic objects that surrounded the moon. He looked at his watch. It was only 3:00 am and he only had two hours of sleep. A lot of stress was on his mind as he looked at what happened. However, how was he going to stop Joltaker and the soccer players from blowing up the world? He climbed out of bed, wearing his usual black t-shirt and blue pants and changed into his usual attire. He walked down the stairs to the jump tubes where he slid down on the Cyber Slider. He teleported to space and then landed on Earth where he landed in the back of Slateport Arena. However, he heard the sound of yelling. Looking on the soccer field, he was aghast as he saw Max kick the soccer ball to the goal post. A big explosion appeared as the goal post caught on fire. Darren walked outside to the field.

"What the hell's going on?" asked Darren, "First off, practice is at 7, not 3. Two, why the hell are you acting like this? Would you mind telling me what's going on?"

The soccer players didn't say a word. However, someone else did.

"I sent them out here. Coach, you have been fired," he said, laughing. Turning around, Darren noticed Joltaker as he was walking on the field.

"Psycho Virus!" said Darren, striking a fighting pose.

Joltaker laughed as he looked at him, "Okay, boys. Let him have some balls."

Darren watched as the players shot the yellow balls. Darren jumped up, dodging two of them. He then flipped backwards as one hit over his head. Then, after that, he was socked in the face with one of them. He looked to see Max.

"Max… why?" asked Darren, groaning in pain.

Suddenly, Darren began to see two skies. He rolled his eyes and closed them. Joltaker laughed as Darren was carried on his back, walking toward where the news casters would sit. He was strapped to the wall with a yellow bomb attached to it. Joltaker laughed as he put some sort of plastic explosive on to the ball. Pressing the button, the timer was ticking. Two hours remained.

* * *

Two hours later…

Darren woke up, groaning from the major headache. He heard ticking from behind. He looked to see a huge timer. He had five minutes to leave before it blew the stadium and him with it. He looked around to see a red pencil on the ground.

"I got to morph and get out of here," he said.

He used his feet and grabbed the pencil with only stretching his toes. Since he was chained to both legs and hands, he brought his knees toward him with the pencil. He flipped the pencil up as he grabbed it in his mouth. Biting on it, he went to spit toward his left hand. He went to grab it. However, two Poke Balls came out of his pocket, releasing Treecko and Corsola.

"Corsola!" said Darren, "Use Spike Cannon on the chains and Treecko use Pound on the chains as well!"

Treecko smashed the chains on his legs with only his tail and Corsola shot spikes into the chains, causing them to explode. Darren turned to the timer. He had only ten seconds left.

"Install, Poke Rangers!" yelled Darren. As he morphed into his ranger suit, he grabbed the soccer ball and threw it out the window. In the air, it exploded into a million pieces. Sighing relief, he turned to his Pokemon.

"Thanks," said Darren, petting Treecko and Corsola. He pressed his morpher, "Guys, Joltaker is our main man. He's on the soccer field and there are guests coming to watch them play."

"Okay," said Felix, "We're on it."

Darren nodded as Treecko and Corsola followed him out the door. They ran down the stairs and headed toward the stadium. However, he was stopped as the purple soldiers started running.

"Great," said Darren, "Want to return?"

The two of them shook their heads. Darren nodded as he went toward them. Pulling out his Astro Blaster, he shot a couple of them. Treecko went up and used Bullet Seed on a couple of the soldiers while Corsola used her Spike Cannon. Suddenly, a flash of fire came out from the sky, destroying the remaining soldiers. Darren turned around to see Felix with his Super Fire Sniper and the other rangers.

"Thanks," said Darren.

"No problem. Yeah, Joltaker is in here," said Felix, pointing at the glass doors.

"Let's go," said Darren, returning Treecko and Corsola into his Poke Balls. As they went toward the center of the field, more soldiers started to unleash their attacks.

"Just what we need," said Felix, "Rangers, prepare to attack!"

The rangers nodded as they rushed toward the stadium. However, while that was happening, people were watching as a group of other high school soccer players were on the field wearing red. The Hoenn Umbreons watched as they looked at them with piercing eyes. Underneath the stands, Aquafina was watching them closely with Joltaker. Joltaker looked at her as she pointed to the soccer ball.

"Wire it to explode," said Aquafina.

Joltaker nodded as he stretched out his arm. Pin Missile came out of his right arm and it hit the soccer ball. The referee walked on to the field with his whistle.

"Let the fun exhibition match begin!" he said.

The whistle blew and the Hoenn Umberons yelled as they pushed the guys in red out of the way. Max turned around and kicked the yellow soccer ball, making a huge crack in the support beams of the stands. An explosion occurred, causing the people to run toward the stands. The opposing team turned into soldiers and rushed toward the stands. They met up with more of them causing the people to go back to the stands. Joltaker laughed as he looked at Max, "All soccer players, kill them all!"

Max nodded as he went to kick. However, a black beam destroyed the soccer ball. Joltaker looked up to see the rangers on the field.

"That's enough, Joltaker," said Darren.

Joltaker laughed as the soccer players kicked their balls, hitting all five of them in the stomach. They yelled as they landed on the ground. Aquafina watched in silence as she saw what was going on. Darren got up as he went to attack Joltaker. Joltaker released a couple of Pin Missile attacks, but Darren jumped up, dodging it. He kicked Joltaker five times and punched him for another three. He grabbed Joltaker and threw him on the soccer field. The rangers met Darren on the field as Joltaker stood up. The rangers took out their weapons and combined them with their snipers.

"Sniper Blast!" said Darren.

Five beams of light came out of their weapons, causing Joltaker to dodge it. Joltaker laughed as he went to grab Darren. The rangers aimed and shot him. He yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground in pure agony. The Hoenn Umbreon team snapped out of their spell.

"What happened?" asked Max, "Poke Rangers!"

Darren put his sniper on Joltaker, ready to destroy him. However, Aquafina shot three arrows at his chest. Darren yelled as he fell backwards.

"Hi," said Aquafina, looking at him, "You won't interfere."

"Aquafina," said Felix, "You guys want to destroy the World Cup? Fine. I guess then, the exhibition game was just to lure the people in the stands so they can die from exploding soccer balls?"

"Yep," said Aquafina, "Now, you will…"

Suddenly, a spark came out of her head as she fell on the ground. Felix watched as she started screaming.

"No!" she yelled, "You won't win!"

Suddenly, she snapped back into her usual self as Infectoid popped up, "Make him grow."

She disappeared, leaving a golden chain on the grass. As Felix went to pick it up, he noticed Infectoid biting on Joltaker. The Hoenn Umbreons watched as it grew to massive proportions.

"I don't know what to say," said Felix, "Should I look at this or fight Joltaker?"

Darren smacked Felix upside the head, "Voyager Zords!"

The Voyager Zords were heading into space. The rangers teleported up to their zords. Darren sat in Honchkrow Voyager 2 with the keycard in hand.

"Rangers, combine!" said Darren.

"Okay!" said the rangers.

"Mega Voyager, Install!" said Darren, sliding the keycard across.

As the Voyager Zords sped up to abnormal speeds, Magmar Voyager 1 jumped off Lapras Voyager 3. Immediately, Magnezone Voyager 4 stretched out its magnetic arms and the back part of Magnezone Voyager 4 flipped underneath. Honchkrow Voyager 2 attached to the back of Magnezone Voyager 4 with the head on top. Lapras Voyager 3 splitted in half, becoming the legs as the head of the Lapras shrunk and the feet of Lapras Voyager 3 became the feet for their Megazord. Magmar Voyager 1 shrunk its arms and legs, becoming the waist, while Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the back of Honchkrow Voyager 2. The seats of the Voyager Zords ejected them out as the five zords came together. The wings of Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the head of the Megazord. A huge green visor appeared on top as the rangers popped up in the same spots. However, it had black screens with silver trimming, colorful consoles and on the door it said P-NET Mega Voyager on the back. On top of Magnezone Voyager 4, the words Mega Voyager appeared in white letters with the PNET logo.

"Mega Voyager, transformation complete!"

The Mega Voyager landed on the ground with Joltaker, looking at them. Joltaker released a yellow Charge Beam attack. The rangers used their consoles to dodge the explosions. The Mega Voyager rushed toward the monster, crushing it with full force. The monster tried to get up, but after punching it a few more times. He was thrown backwards into the ground.

"Now," said Felix, "For the finisher. Xatu Voyager 5, missile mode!"

Xatu Voyager 5 appeared in the Mega Voyager's hand, gathering all the psychic energy.

"Xatu Voyager 5, Cosmic Deletion!" said Darren, pulling the trigger on Felix's console.

The head of the Xatu detached and went straight for Joltaker's body. He yelled as he exploded into a million pieces.

"Game Over," said Darren, smiling as he controlled the system.

* * *

An hour later, Darren was walking toward the field with the whistle and clipboard in hand.

"As usual," said Darren, "Back to normal life."

He looked up to see the soccer players playing soccer the right way. Especially for Max, he got better. Looking at them, he opened up a bottle of water and started drinking from his lips.

"Good job," said Darren.

Suddenly, his morpher started going off. Looking around, he went to open.

"Yes?" asked Darren.

"Hi," said Shinya, "When you have a chance, get to the moon base. We found something for Felix's Battlizer."

"Okay," said Darren, closing the morpher. What were they looking for? He watched to see some of the kids kick the ball in the goal.

"That can wait. I have a World Cup to get my team into," said Darren to himself, "I wonder what necklace Felix found?"

As Felix and Ray did some tests on the necklace, Felix sighed as he looked at Ray. Ray's eyes bulged out of his head as he got the test results.

"So?" asked Felix, "What do you have?"

"Well, it's a necklace," said Ray.

Felix sighed, "And?"

"Your sister's DNA is on it," said Ray.

Felix looked at the necklace and then turned to Ray, "That means only one thing: my sister is alive."

Ray looked at Felix. Felix smiled from ear to ear, "But, where is she would be the next question?"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Darren: Goal!**

**Felix: Really? Alright, next chapter.**

**Darren: What the hell is this?  
Tara: Is it possible?**

**Ray: Guys, we're captured.**

**Angela: This is so upsetting!**

**Claese: Where's Felix?  
Felix: I need to go to a Volcanic Planet? By myself?**

**Master Stryker: Don't let him get the lava!**

**Felix: Astro Battlizer, activate!  
**

**Poke Rangers in Space: Chapter 35- Mission 4: Volcanic Panic**

**Felix: Have a great day!**

A/N: Alright, yes the music video was random, but I thought it would brighten your day. It was "Nothin' But Mammals" by the Bloodhound Gang, so I don't own it. Next chapter, Felix gets his full Battlizer. So, the next three chapters are going to be fun. Then, Claese has two storylines for him and then another arc that includes evil people… hint. And then, I am doing a crossover with Blue before the end of the season. So, don't miss these next couple chapters because they will basically rock. Now, click on the review button and review! See you later!


	35. Mission 4: Volcanic Panic

A/N: Here's Chapter 35…

* * *

_Last time on Poke Rangers in Space…_

_Machdrap was defeated by the Mega Voyager, causing the rangers to celebrate by going to Disney World. However, Master Stryker used a little bit of Machdrap's DNA to create Psycho Viruses. Even though they were a bit tough, Felix had the power to use Mode 03. Destroying Persianizer, he was one step closer into having a complete Battlizer. Next, Darren coaches the Hoenn Umbreons in the 2010 World Cup. However, his team was taken over by a monster, who has decided to use exploding soccer balls, nearly causing destruction in the region. However, Felix found out more about his sister. Is it possible that she's alive? Well, we hope so! Find out on Poke Rangers in Space, next!_

* * *

Continuing from Chapter 34…

"Wow," said Ray, looking at Felix as he was swinging the necklace back and forth, "It seems that this mystery always gets a bit bigger."

"Yeah, I realized," said Felix, taking the necklace from him, "Looking at the necklace. However, no trace of my brother."

"At least we know your sister could be alive," said Ray, standing up from the lab table, "We're not sure if she is alive."

Felix quickly turned his head toward Ray. Ray had a point. She could've been mutated or destroyed when the virus was created. However, things changed as he turned to see Darren walking toward them.

"Well?" asked Darren.

"Some good news," said Ray, "We found traces of Felix's sister."

"Good," said Darren, "Anyway, Shinya said he found something."

"For who?" asked Felix.

Darren turned to Felix and rolled his eyes, "You and your Battlizer!"

Ray turned to Felix and he was grinning with a smile. The three male rangers walked toward the Mission Control, where Tara, Claese and Angela were waiting for them. Felix and Ray sat down together as Darren sat next to Angela.

"Okay," said Felix, "What's next?"

The rangers sighed as they looked up to see Shinya. Professor Shinya smiled as he looked at the rangers.

"Well," said Shinya, "Felix, we found the missing component: volcanic ash!"

"Volcanic ash?" asked Felix, looking at him, "Just go to Mt. Chimney."

Shinya chuckled as he looked at him. Felix gave the other rangers a look and then a look at him.

"Well, I could be honest with you," said Shinya, "It's going to be a bit hard."

"Hard?" asked Felix, "How hard? Just scooping ash is awesome for it."

"We need a special type. And you will have to get out of the Solar System for it," said Claese.

"Cool, with these guys, I can do it," said Felix.

The other rangers nodded, however Claese shook his head, "No… not them. I am accompanying you on this mission."

"What?" asked Felix.

The other rangers turned to Shinya. But, Darren nodded in response as he looked at him, "Just in case something happens on Earth, we may have to stay and protect Hoenn."

Tara turned to Shinya, "I should be going with him."

"But, we need a commander to stay with the team just in case something happens. Claese can't do it because of his morpher situation. Besides, Tara, you and the others have experience to fight them," said Claese.

Felix sighed as he looked at the team. He turned to Claese, "Well, I guess we don't have a choice. Okay…"

Claese nodded as he shook hands with him, "Yep."

The rangers stood up as they walked out. Meanwhile, a scientist walked away and walked toward a secret corridor.

"Infectoid, teleport me," the person said.

Instantly, he vanished toward the virus. There, Master Stryker and Aquafina turned to see Cyber D walk toward them. Cyber D sighed as he looked at them.

"They found something for Felix's Battlizer," said Cyber D.

"Hmm…," said Aquafina, "I would devise a plan immediately."

"Well, of course!" said Master Stryker. The virus generals turned to Emperor Nejirous. His body turned red.

"If the Red Ranger gets his hands on the sacred ash on those planets, we will be done for. We need to send someone down there and kept the rangers distracted immediately."

"We will come up with something," said Aquafina.

"Indeed," said Cyber D, "Just leave it to us."

"I hope so," said Nejirous, sighing in his tube. The virus generals nodded as they went to commence their next plan.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Silver Ranger holds his personal weapon. Then it flashes to Clease, who's desk was messy with his feet on top of it. "Claese Flora- Silver Space Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evilly with Nejirous in the background)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(Felix uses the Astro Battlizer, his battlized mode appears)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Kyogre MegaShip and the Delta MegaShip combine to become the Astro Delta Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Rhybuster crashes on to the scene)_

_**Go… (in Space)**_

_(Instrumental music: the Lugia MegaShip flies out of the space dock and lands on Earth)_

_(Clease drives his new Auto Slider)_

_(The rangers jump on their Cyber Sliders)_

_(The Voyager Zords are launched into space)_

_(The two MegaShips fly away from Earth)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Mega Voyager is formed)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord, the Delta Megazord, and Mega Voyager appear in space with the five rangers, unmorphed standing on top of it)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 35: Mission 4- Volcanic Panic

* * *

As the two rangers prepared the Lugia MegaShip, Felix was setting all controls on auto control. Claese turned toward Felix as they sat in the battle bridge.

"Okay," said Claese, "We are going to Volcanra IV. It's in the Volcanra system."

"Gotcha," said Felix, pressing the buttons, "Anything else we need?"

"Well, our morphers and the gear we need to extract the ash," said Claese.

Felix nodded as they put the ship on stand by mode. The two rangers walked out of the ship, to see the other four rangers looking at them.

"We'll be back in a jiffy," said Felix.

Tara nodded as she hugged him tightly, "Be careful."

"Always have, always will be," said Felix, softly as they broke the hug up. Angela and Darren started awing as the red and pink rangers looked at them with evil, piercing eyes. The two rangers walked toward the exit, heading to the Lugia MegaShip's bridge. The other rangers watched outside the window as the Lugia MegaShip started its engines and headed to Volcanra at warp speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the virus itself, Master Stryker was typing on the computer as he was looking at the monster he was going to send out. Cyber D put the monster's DNA in the center. Master Stryker then pressed a button where some of Machdrap's DNA was injected into the tube. It started to glow.

"Arise, my Psycho Virus!" he said, pressing the red button.

Instantly, a green glow from the sky hit the capsule, materializing it into a monster. It was a monster of all hybrids to be exact. It was a red Charizard with black armor, metallic claws and two rocket launchers on either side. He snarled as he started to breathe green fire from his nose, unleashing it out into the cold, dry hideout.

"Excellent!" he said, "Indeed!"

"Blazecraze, at your service," he said.

"Interesting," said Aquafina, looking at him, "The rangers are going to die with this powerful monster."

"Go and lay waste on the planet," said Aquafina, looking at him. Touching his chin, the monster started snarling as he walked toward the exit of the virus. Master Stryker shook his head as he looked at Aquafina, "You did that to Machdrap and he died."

"Don't start with me on him," said Aquafina. As she went to touch her neck, she felt something missing.

"Oh my," said Aquafina, "I need to go… to my chambers!"

Cyber D looked at Aquafina as she rushed to her chambers. He then turned to Master Stryker, "I'm going to find a way to get to Volcanra IV so I can stop Felix from getting his ash."

"Okay," said Master Stryker.

Cyber D bowed down to Master Stryker and walked away from the center of the virus. Infectoid sighed as he floated around, "It seems quiet."

"Too quiet," said Master Stryker.

Walking into her chambers, it was beautiful and bright. Even though there was polluted water all over the place, it was serene. She looked at the mirror.

"I just put that on the other day," said Aquafina. Cyber D was looking at her and then turned to the outside wall.

"This doesn't look so good," said Cyber D, gulping, "Especially, in my part."

* * *

Outside, Blazecraze was releasing rockets all over the city of Petalburg. Buildings were exploding from all over the place. Debris was falling in the oceans. People were screaming as they rushed toward the exits of the city. He laughed as he looked at the people.

"Run!" he yelled, "Run!"

Suddenly, he turned around to see Ray, Darren, Tara, and Angela materialize on the ground.

"Blazecraze!" said Ray, pointing to the monster, "You had no right to come here. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Simple. (Bleep) You!" he yelled.

The rangers looked at each other as the monster released the purple Neji Soldiers that were surrounding the rangers. Tara took out her Psychic Pistol, "Rangers, let's go!"

The four of them nodded as they rushed to attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, heading to space, Felix and Claese were sitting in the Battle Bridge, watching the stars go by.

"How long till we get there?" asked Felix.

"I don't know," said Claese, "Probably an hour."

Felix nodded as he looked at Claese. Claese turned around as Felix put his feet on the dashboard. Sighing, he took out the gold necklace. Claese looked to see Felix, depressed over the golden necklace.

"Hey," said Claese, "We'll find them."

"I know," said Felix, softly whispering, "Claese, it's really hard for me."

"Why?" asked Claese.

"Well," said Felix, looking at him, "Ever had that happen to you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Claese.

"You had a perfect family. Then, your father leaves your mother for no reason. Then, right after Hoenn got smacked in the face for the first time by evil forces, you see your own brother and sister get zapped by a computer. However, you never saw them again," said Felix.

"Felix," said Claese, "I understand. Remember, I didn't have any parents. I was brought up by the Flora family in Holon."

"Wait a minute. You never had parents of your own flesh and blood?" asked Felix.

"As far as I can remember, no," said Claese, "But, I least I have a family that I still care about. It's better than none."

Felix sighed as he looked at the screen. Claese turned to him, "Felix, we'll find them. Even if we have to search the whole computer network, we will find them."

Felix looked up at him, "You would do that?"

Claese nodded, "Yeah."

Felix smiled as he looked at him, "Thanks."

* * *

While all of that was happening, the rangers finished off the Neji Soldiers. Blazecraze shot ten rockets at them. The rangers yelled as they fell backwards and landed on the ground.

"You think you can stop me?" asked Blazecraze.

The rangers looked at each other. Darren turned to the other rangers, "Four Function Astro Rifle."

Combining the rifle together, the monster watched as the rifle shot a black energy beam. Absorbing it, he used the attack and shot the rangers in the chest. Flying toward the trees, they smacked into the trees and landed on the ground.

"Rangers," he said, "You're finished!"

The rangers sighed as they looked at each other. They were standing in flaming pits.

"He's really powerful!" said Tara.

"Well, what do we do?" asked Ray.

Tara turned toward Ray as she looked at the monster. She sighed as a flash of pink came over her body. She digitized out of her suit and took off her morpher.

"What are you doing?" asked Angela.

Tara turned to Angela, "Isn't it obvious?"

Angela watched as she put her red communicator device on. Darren looked at her, "Really?"

"Trust me!" said Tara.

The monster laughed as he released more rockets. Tara yelled as she ducked. Explosions occurred all over the place. The rangers ducked as the explosions continued. When the explosions died, the rangers looked up to see the smoke clear.

"Tara," said Darren, "Please tell me you're alive!"

Angela and Ray looked at each other. Blazecraze laughed as he looked at the smoke, "There was no way to survive the blast!"

The rangers looked at each other and then at Blazecraze. Suddenly, a red beam came out of the smoke. Blazecraze yelled as he fell and landed on the ground. Looking at the smoke, the rangers noticed a girl in a ranger suit. Specifically, it was a red suit. She had a silver belt with a white holder that carried a red blaster. She had white boots and white gloves with black rims and there were two yellow squares above the stomach; one square around the neck and one right under it. She had two white stripes across her upper arms. She had two yellow triangles; one on each shoulder. On his left shoulder had the number 1 on it and he had a 'T' on the right shoulder. Her helmet was a Blaziken with the visor with headlights and a silver mouthpiece.

"Blaze like the wind, Red Turbo Ranger!"

"How did you become that?" asked Blazecraze. The rangers were astonished. Tara smiled as she turned toward Blazecraze, "Because I can… and since you have artillery…"

She took out a ruby key and inserted it into her Turbo Morpher, "I guess I could fight fire with fire!"

Turning the key, her morpher began to glow bright red. The rangers were in awe as she began to glow. Instantly, dark clouds formed around her as black armor appeared all over her uniform with ruby glitter. She also wore black fire boots and gloves. She had a black helmet with a green visor. Also, Tara received an assault rifle with a blade attached to it.

"Tara has a Battlizer?" asked Ray.

"Before she became pink, yes," said Darren, "I think we mentioned that already."

"You did?" asked Ray. He sighed as he looked at the battle, "I feel old."

"Fire Vulcan!" yelled Tara.

Fire bullets came out of her assault rifle. Blazecraze was hit a little bit as he took a step back.

"Okay," said Blazecraze, "Let's kill you first."

"Be my guest," said Tara, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Felix and Claese were typing on the system computers and were astonished at what they saw. A big red planet appeared with volcanoes all around it.

"There it is," said Claese.

"Great," said Felix, "Now, let's go get this crazy thing."

The Lugia MegaShip swooped down on the planet. The landing gear popped out as it rolled to a complete stop. The rangers got out of the bridge and were heading to the elevator.

"Alright, well, you can morph and get down on the surface. I'm going to put some gear on," said Claese.

"Why not your ranger suit?" asked Felix.

The doors flung open and the rangers were walking toward the science labs. Claese grabbed a white astronaut suit that said the word PNET on the back and turned to Felix, "Hello… remember I can only morph for 2 and a half minutes."

Claese sighed as he strapped it on. The rangers walked down three corridors before they got to a silver space hatch. There, Felix pressed a couple of buttons on the hatch. The door opened up and they walked out of the Lugia MegaShip's left wing. The wind was ferocious as they kept walking.

"We need to get to one of the volcanoes right?" asked Felix.

"Yep," said Claese.

"Perfect," said Felix as they were walking slowly. Little did they know that on the Battle Bridge, the defense mechanism activated. Four purple fighters were heading straight to the planet. One of them was Cyber D as he was controlling them.

"Alright," said Cyber D, "Prepare to attack the planet. Do not attack the Lugia MegaShip."

There were sounds of gibberish as the fighters were flying into Volcanra IV's surface. Claese and Felix looked at each other and then looked up. Felix stood in shock, "Run!"

The two of them started running toward one of the volcanoes. Purple beams came out of the fighters. Explosions appeared all over the place. The rangers ducked as the four of them swooped around, shooting again. Claese jumped up and over molten rock as explosions occurred. Felix sighed as he pulled out his Astro Blaster. He tried shooting at one of them, but it missed. The fighter flew around and started firing directly at him. Felix jumped out of the way as another explosion occurred. Claese sighed as he looked at the MegaShip and then at Felix.

"Felix!" yelled Claese, "I'm heading back to the ship so I can fight them. You get to the one of the volcanoes!"

Felix nodded as he crawled up, slowly from the ground. As he started climbing on the volcanic rocks, he noticed the fighters circling around him. Felix withdrew his blaster and started shooting the fighters. They started missing as he started to climb.

Claese was dodging the attacks. However, Cyber D laughed as he targeted Claese.

"Bulls eye," he said, pressing the button.

Purple beams shot Claese's suit. Claese yelled as he fell on the ground. He broke out of the suit and quickly took out his morpher.

"Digitizer, Install!"

He morphed into his Silver Ranger suit. He started heading toward the ship. Cyber D laughed as he started rushing toward him. He started shooting the ground. Claese took out his Sand Blaster and started shooting the fighter. Cyber D yelled as he started flying toward him. Claese dodged it, swooping over him.

"I only have a minute and a half to get the ship," said Claese.

Running on foot, he quickly was rushing to the ship. Cyber D started shooting the Lugia MegaShip. Purple beams shot the top of it. Felix was still climbing as he saw what was going on. Activating his Astro Battlizer, he went to speak, "Lugia MegaShip, port Psybeams. Lock on and fire!"

As he climbed up the volcano, the Lugia MegaShip released a rainbow beam at Cyber D's fighter jet. Cyber D yelled as a piece of the fighter went on fire. Turning around, he noticed Felix climbing up to the top of the volcano.

"Damn you, Felix!" yelled Cyber D, rushing to the volcano.

Meanwhile, Claese looked at the time. He only had ten seconds. As he rushed into the ship, the fighters started shooting at the ship. Luckily, they couldn't do that much damage. Sealing the exit, Claese demorphed and rushed to the bridge.

"Alright," said Claese, looking at the fighters. He pressed a couple of buttons as it went to take off. Swooping upward, it turned around toward the other fighters.

"Pressing this button," said Felix, "Fire…"

A white beam from the Lugia MegaShip was unleashed. The fighter yelled as it exploded into a million pieces. Next, two more fighters were coming from behind.

"Great," he said, pressing the buttons on the console, "One down, three to go!"

Meanwhile, Felix got to the top of the volcano. Pressing the button on his Astro Morpher, he turned to Claese.

"Alright, I'm here at the top. What do I do?" asked Felix.

"Open the Battlizer and take one scoop of volcanic ash from where you are standing," said Claese on the intercom.

Quickly, Felix opened the Battlizer and started scooping the volcanic ash. It was fully intact as he closed it.

"Nice," he said.

Suddenly, there was an explosion, which caused Felix to land in the lava. Claese watched as Felix yelled, falling into the lava.

"FELIX!" yelled Claese.

Cyber D laughed as he looked at him, "For once, my problems are over! The Red Ranger's destroyed!"

Claese shook his head as he looked at him, "No way!"

Cyber D laughed turning to the Lugia MegaShip. Suddenly, he heard a rupture from the volcano. The volcano erupted, destroying two fighters. Cyber D watched, in response to what Felix has.

"No way," said Cyber D, "It can't be!"

Felix was still wearing his ranger suit. However, he had a tiny upgrade. He was wearing a ruby metallic plate around his chest with a silver metallic plate on his back that connected to it. He had two, shiny, jet black metallic rocket launchers on the back and silver claws with rocket launchers on them. There was also fire like designs surrounding the armor.

"Astro Battlizer, online!"

"Felix, you did it!" said Claese, in shock, "Nice!"

Felix took out his Super Fire Sniper. Cyber D watched as huge amounts of Fire Bombs came out of his Battlizer and rocket launchers, destroying the fighter. Cyber D yelled as he went back into cyber space.

"Nice," said Felix, "Amazing!"

Suddenly, the Lugia MegaShip arrived on the volcano, beaming Felix up to the bridge.

"Now," said Felix, "Off to Earth."

"Great," said Claese, "The rangers are in deep trouble. Tara is using her Battlizer, and things have been a bit rough."

"Okay," said Felix.

* * *

Meanwhile, down on Earth, Blazecraze started slashing the three rangers and Tara's Battlized armor. Tara flew backwards and landed on the ground. The others went to attack, but Blazecraze unleashed a flame attack, causing the rangers to land on the grass. As it was burning, Tara stood across from him.

"That's it," she said.

The Phantom Blade popped out of her assault rifle. Transforming it into a powerful weapon, she aimed for Blazecraze's body.

"Phantom Blade!" yelled Tara. Fire surrounded the purplish blade as she went for him.

"Phantom Destruction!"

Slashing the monster across the chest, Blazecraze shot twenty rockets at Tara's battlized for. She yelled as an explosion occurred. Tara yelled as she landed on the ground, demorphing.

"You think you have the power to destroy me? Even using retro powers was a mistake!" he yelled.

Tara turned around. She had blood on her face and rips on her shorts, "Got to give me credit."

Suddenly, rockets came out from the sky, shooting Blazecraze. Tara looked up to see Felix in battlized form.

"You're back!" said Tara, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yep," said Felix, "Now… to kill someone."

Blazecraze looked at him with a weird look as Felix armed his Super Fire Sniper, "Astro Battlizer, Fire Barrage!"

Blazecraze looked at Felix as the blast from his Super Fire Sniper occurred. After that, one hundred rockets came out of his powerful nozzles, destroying Blazecraze. An explosion occurred, causing a shockwave.

"Amazing!" said Tara, "Good job."

Felix chuckled, "It was a bit tricky."

"Yep," said Ray.

Suddenly, the rangers turned around to see Infectoid biting on Blazecraze's body. Blazecraze grew to bigger sizes. He destroyed ten buildings and crushed them.

"Shall we?" asked Felix, "Claese!"

Claese arrived back in the Moon Base. He pressed a couple of buttons, "Voyager Zords, launch!"

The rangers hopped on their Cyber Sliders, landing on their Voyager Zords. Felix took out his keycard.

"Rangers, let's combine!"

The others nodded as they took out their keycards and slid them across.

"Mega Voyager, install!"

As the Voyager Zords sped up to abnormal speeds, Magmar Voyager 1 jumped off Lapras Voyager 3. Immediately, Magnezone Voyager 4 stretched out its magnetic arms and the back part of Magnezone Voyager 4 flipped underneath. Honchkrow Voyager 2 attached to the back of Magnezone Voyager 4 with the head on top. Lapras Voyager 3 splitted in half, becoming the legs as the head of the Lapras shrunk and the feet of Lapras Voyager 3 became the feet for their Megazord. Magmar Voyager 1 shrunk its arms and legs, becoming the waist, while Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the back of Honchkrow Voyager 2. The seats of the Voyager Zords ejected them out as the five zords came together. The wings of Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the head of the Megazord. A huge green visor appeared on top as the rangers popped up in the same spots. However, it had black screens with silver trimming, colorful consoles and on the door it said P-NET Mega Voyager on the back. On top of Magnezone Voyager 4, the words Mega Voyager appeared in white letters with the PNET logo.

"Mega Voyager, transformation complete!"

Mega Voyager jumped down from the planet and landed on the ground. Ready to battle, Blazecraze started shooting fiery rockets at the rangers. The rangers yelled as the Mega Voyager walked backwards.

"Charge Beams," said Felix.

"Locked on," said Angela.

"Fire," said Felix.

Yellow beams came out of the Mega Voyager, causing Blazecraze to fall backwards and land on the ground. Blazecraze continued releasing rockets. The Mega Voyager jumped up and kicked the creature in the face. Quickly, Tara turned toward Felix and said, "I think it's time to finish him."

"Agreed," said Felix, "Xatu Voyager 5, Missile Mode!"

The Xatu Voyager 5 materialized, holding on to the Mega Voyager as the rangers went to charge the weapon. Blazecraze yelled as he went to attack.

"Die!" he yelled.

"Blazecraze, it's Game Over for you!" yelled Felix, "Xatu Voyager 5, Cosmic Deletion!"

Building up psychic energy, the head of the Xatu was released and Blazecraze yelled in response. He fell backwards and exploded on the ground. The Mega Voyager stood over the monster, showing victory.

* * *

Back at the moon base, the rangers docked their zords in place and walked toward Mission Control. Tara was wrapped in bandages as she looked at Felix.

"What happened to you?" asked Felix.

"That crazy monster nearly defeated us. So, I used my Battlizer," said Tara, "It didn't do so well."

Felix chuckled as he touched her cheek, "At least you bided me time."

"Well," said Tara, looking at Felix, "How was your mission?"

Felix turned around toward Tara, "Besides the fact that Cyber D was on the rampage to kill us…"

"Wait a minute. How did Cyber D know about it?" asked Tara.

Felix turned to Tara and shook his head, "I don't know."

Tara giggled as she walked toward the moon base. Felix sighed as he looked at the starry sky. With now a full Battlizer, Felix could finally say he is a Battlized Ranger. However, another chapter awaits next time on in Space.

"Felix Jefferson and Claese Flora… please head to the medical bay for physicals," said the intercom.

"Physical?" asked Felix, "I hate needles."

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Felix: Finally, my complete Battlizer**

**Tara: I agree… we waited 16 episodes!**

**Darren: Agreed.**

**Claese: Now, we're up to me!**

**Ray: Okay!**

**Claese: Chapter 36! Whoo!  
**

**Tara: What's with Claese?**

**Felix: No way! We can't let him morph!**

**Aquafina: Kill the Silver Ranger**

**?: Set to two minutes and thirty seconds**

**Claese: I found the solution!**

**Angela: To what?**

**Claese: My morphing problem!  
?: Say goodbye!  
Felix: NO!**

**Tara: CLAESE! NO!**

**Poke Rangers in Space Chapter 36: Claese's Morphing Solution**

**Claese: Coming Soon! **

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. Another space mission, another battle, and everything else that falls in align with it. Alright, next chapter, Claese finds a way and this is a two episode storyline that is based off of him. Oh, and I also noticed that Jack got his Battlizer in the first season of Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers in Season 1, Chapter 35. Interesting…


	36. Claese's Morphing Solution

A/N: Here is Chapter 36…

* * *

Felix and Claese were walking down the corridors to the medical bay. There, Felix was looking at Claese with a sickly like feeling as they walked together. Felix shook his head, looking at the Silver Ranger.

"I hate needles and I hate physicals," said Felix.

"Um, without physicals, we wouldn't know if we were physically fit. So, I would suck it up for now," said Claese.

"Thanks," said Felix, as they made a left. Felix was surprised to see that nobody was there except two doctors and Magbomb. Felix looked at the tables, "I hope nothing happens."

* * *

Inside the virus, Aquafina giggled as she was watching the footage of when Claese defeated the two monsters by himself. Cyber D looked from behind as she was timing the battle. Master Stryker turned toward Aquafina as she finished watching the battle.

"Perfect. Two and a half minutes," said Aquafina.

"Why?" asked Cyber D.

"Very simple, my dear friend," said Aquafina, walking around. She grabbed a batch of Scyther DNA and placed it in the middle and injected it with some Machdrap remains, "I'll explain wholeheartedly. The Silver Ranger rarely comes into battle. And looking at this, I can see why."

"You mean he can only stay morphed for two and a half minutes?" asked Master Stryker.

"Yep," said Aquafina.

"So, why are you going against my orders?" asked Master Stryker.

"Because if I can defeat the Silver Ranger, that's one less ranger to worry about," said Aquafina, "Now, stand clear. I got a Psycho Virus to create."

Activating the cycle to morph, the rangers watch in awe as the creature materialized in their headquarters. It was a Scyther, with spikes all over the back with silver blades. He had black eyes and a pair of purplish wings.

"Whoa," said Master Stryker.

"My name is Scythslasher!" he yelled, slicing his blades together. Aquafina giggled as she looked at him.

"Your assignment is simple. Attack Earth. Don't care where in the Hoenn region, but if the Silver Ranger arrives, destroy him," he said.

"But, from what I heard from Nejirous, he's strong," said the monster.

"Yeah, for 2 and a half minutes," said Aquafina.

The monster nodded in response as Aquafina gave an evil laugh. Master Stryker was really amazed at what she had thought of.

"That was genius, Aquafina," he said.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Silver Ranger holds his personal weapon. Then it flashes to Clease, who's desk was messy with his feet on top of it. "Claese Flora- Silver Space Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evilly with Nejirous in the background)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(Felix uses the Astro Battlizer, his battlized mode appears)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Kyogre MegaShip and the Delta MegaShip combine to become the Astro Delta Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Rhybuster crashes on to the scene)_

_**Go… (in Space)**_

_(Instrumental music: the Lugia MegaShip flies out of the space dock and lands on Earth)_

_(Clease drives his new Auto Slider)_

_(The rangers jump on their Cyber Sliders)_

_(The Voyager Zords are launched into space)_

_(The two MegaShips fly away from Earth)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Mega Voyager is formed)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord, the Delta Megazord, and Mega Voyager appear in space with the five rangers, unmorphed standing on top of it)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 36: Claese's Morphing Solution

_Based on:_

_Denji Sentai Megaranger #35: Overcome! MegaSilver's Greatest Crisis_

_Power Rangers in Space #22: The Silver Secret_

* * *

As Felix picked himself up from the table, he looked at one of the crazy doctors as he put his shirt back on. The doctor sighed looking at him, "You're good."

Felix nodded as he walked toward the door, "Cool."

Walking down the hall, he ran into Tara, who was looking at her with a smile on his face. Tara grabbed him by the shoulder, "So, how did it turn out?"

"Okay," said Felix.

"See? Wasn't that bad," said Tara, "Oh, and good news. The Kyogre MegaShip is almost finished. We can go back tomorrow!"

"Great. Their moon base food is terrible," said Felix, chuckling. Tara giggled as they walked back to the room.

"Well, what's my prognosis?" asked Claese. His voice was going through the hallway, which caused Tara and Felix to walk to the infirmary. One of the doctors turned to him, "Well, you have been staying away from the rangers when they fought because of this morphing problem?"

"Yeah?" asked Claese.

"Well, you may not have much time left," said one of the doctors. Felix turned to Tara in response to what he said. Felix then turned toward the door, "We need to tell the others."

Tara nodded as they walked back toward Mission Control. However, inside, Claese was getting the lecture of his life."

"Am I dying?" asked Claese, looking at one of the doctors.

"No, but you will only have two morphs. After that, you won't be able to morph again," said one of the doctors.

"What?" asked Claese, looking at his Digitizer, "I need to find a solution to this problem. There will be a day when six rangers will have to stop an army of viruses!"

* * *

Back at Mission Control, Felix and Tara walked into the room. Ray, Angela, and Darren looked up to see the two rangers with concerned looks.

"You don't look too happy," said Angela.

"Well, it's really nothing to look forward to," said Felix, "It's about…"

"Hello," a voice said.

The rangers turned around to see Claese. Claese was all happy and cheery as he went to hug Felix and Tara. The other rangers were all happy and glad while the other two were trying to breathe.

"Damn Sandslash," said Felix, coughing.

"I heard that," said Claese.

Suddenly, as the rangers went to fight Claese, trying to break free, the wonderful god forsaken alarm started to blare. The rangers turned around as they saw Scythslasher on the ground of Mauville City, destroying buildings with his blades.

"Guess we have to go fix another bug," said Ray, "See you, Claese."

The rangers rushed off to the Moon Base jump tubes while Claese stood there and watched. The rangers were sliding down the tubes, morphing into their suits. They hopped on their Cyber Sliders and were spiraling through the city. Felix sighed as he looked around the area.

* * *

"Alright," said Felix, "Where the hell is he?"

Suddenly, pieces of debris were coming directly at him. Felix jumped up and over the rock, landing on the ground. There, Scythslasher laughed as he shot green beams on the ground. The rangers yelled as they flipped forward and landed on the ground.

"What the hell?" asked Scythslasher, noticing five rangers, "Where's the silver one?"

"He's a bit busy at the moment," said Felix, "Let's defeat you right here and now."

"Yep," said Tara.

Darren looked at Felix and Tara. He rolled his eyes, "What the hell is with you two?"

"They are definitely hiding something," said Angela.

"Can we get rid of this mantis?" asked Ray, "Don't mean to be a pain, but…"

"LET'S GO!" said Felix.

The five rangers jumped up to attack. Scythslasher jumped up from the ground, causing the rangers to run into each other. The five of them flipped back and landed on the ground. Quickly, Darren and Ray took out both the Shadow Lance and the Aqua Axe. The two of them jumped up to attack, but Scythslasher slashed both of them across the chest. Next, Felix took out his Fire Saber and went to butcher Scythslasher. However, Scythslasher kicked him in the face.

"You think you are so tough, don't you?" asked Felix.

"I am. Fury Cutter!" he yelled.

Releasing his right arm, his blade slashed the five rangers. The arm reconnected. He then jumped up and began to glow very bright. It was so bright that the rangers couldn't see…

"ExtremeSpeed!" he yelled. In a flash of purple light, the rangers were hit by a powerful force.

"Hee," said the monster, "That was funny!"

Suddenly, he went to step on the ground. Something spiked him in the foot. He yelled as he landed on the ground. The rangers turned around to see the Sandslash.

"Claese, what are you doing here?" asked Felix.

Morphing to human form, Claese walked toward Felix and patted him on the back. Felix looked at him as Claese looked at him, "I think you need my help."

Tara giggled and looked at him, "Why don't you just leave this to us?"

"Nah," said Claese, "I can do it."

"Claese," said Felix.

"Shut up if you want to live," said Claese, pulling out his Digitizer. The rangers looked at each other as Claese's Digitizer opened up, pressing the buttons.

"Digitizer, Install!" said Claese.

Pressing the enter button, he digitized into his suit, ready to battle. Scythslasher laughed, "There you are. I've been waiting!"

Claese started running toward the monster with his Sand Blaster. Scythslasher blocked it and smacked him across the face with his bladed-handle like staff. He slashed Claese across the chest, causing Claese to fly backwards into Felix.

"We can handle this one," said Felix, "Tara, shall we?"

Tara nodded. However, Claese broke free of Felix's grasp, "I can do it!"

Jumping up, he took the Sand Blaster and aimed at Scythslasher. The Sand Blaster started charging as he went to make his move.

"Sand Blaster: Hyper Mode!"

Increasing power, he started running toward Scythslasher. Many golden bullets came out of his gun, shooting Scythslasher. The blaster went to sword mode. As the sword came toward Scythslasher, the monster kicked Claese in the face and slashed him across the chest area. He yelled as he flew and crashed into a pile of debris.

"Are you okay?" asked Felix, picking Claese up. Claese nodded as he got up, demorphing from the defect, "Shit!"

Felix and Tara turned to each other and then at Claese. Claese watched as he kept glowing. Scythslasher was heading straight toward him while Felix and Tara stood in front of Claese.

"Super Fire Sniper!"

"Psychic Sniper!"

Two beams of red and pink shot Scythslasher in the chest. The other rangers stood behind them as they went to attack.

"Oh no," he said, "I'll be back!"

In a flash of green light, he disappeared into thin air. The rangers sighed as they turned toward Claese, who was now fully unmorphed.

"Are you okay?" asked Felix.

"Yes," said Claese, "What is with you? And you?"

Looking at Felix and Tara, Claese rolled his eyes as he began to walk away. Darren, Ray, and Angela turned to Felix and Tara. Demorphing, Darren looked at Felix with a look of curiosity, "So, what the hell is going on?"

"It's hard to explain," said Felix, looking at Darren.

"Just spill it," said Angela, looking at the two of them. Felix and Tara looked at each other as they gave looks of confession.

"Alright," said Darren, "I see we have no other choice."

* * *

Five seconds later…

"Really?" asked Tara.

"Can't believed you did this, Darren," said Felix, shivering.

Ray chuckled as he looked at the two of them. The two of them were in their bathing suits as water rushed down on top of them. Felix jumped up, but Darren threw himself in the water.

"Now, tell me… what's going on?" asked Felix.

"ALRIGHT!" said Tara, stepping out of the water as she went to grab a towel. She was in a tiny pink bathing suit. Felix rolled his eyes, wearing his red bathing suit and kicking Darren in the water. Darren swam toward the edge and got on dry ground as Felix put a towel around his shoulders.

"Remember that crazy physical?" asked Felix.

Darren nodded, "Oh, the time where you literally started screaming and crying because of five needle shots to check your blood?"

"Yeah, well Claese also got an examination," said Felix, looking at him, "Damn, I cold."

"And?" asked Angela, looking at him.

"We don't have much time left," said Felix, "Well, at least he doesn't..."

Darren, Angela, and Ray looked at each other. Tara nodded as she looked at Darren. Darren chuckled and looked at the other two rangers, "Alright, now let's get into our bathing suits and push them back in the water!"

"Whoa!" said Tara, stopping Darren, "What was the purpose of us being drenched by the waterfall?"

"Just to make you talk," he said, pushing her into the pool and then jumping in. Felix rolled his eyes as he looked at Ray and Angela, who were dressed to swim.

"NO!" said Felix, being dragged by Angela. Ray chuckled, jumping in with the other rangers. While the water was coming down, the rangers were having a splash fight. After the splash fight, Darren sighed as he looked at the other rangers, "So, what do we do?"

"That's the thing," said Felix, "I wish we knew what the cause of his problem was."

Tara nodded as she looked at him, "Whoa, what about his morpher?"

"You don't think it's linked to his BODY?" asked Ray, "That's insane!"

Darren looked at the rangers and shook his head, "Now, come on. Let's not make conspiracy theories."

Angela looked at Darren and sighed, "I have to agree. There's no way to combine DNA and morphing technology."

"Uh," said Tara, "Actually, it is quite possible. Look at the Overtech Rangers! The crystals are bonded with their DNA."

"Really?" asked Ray, "Then, my theory could be true."

Darren rolled his eyes as he looked at Ray. He put his hand on top of Ray's head and he went to submerge his head into the water. Suddenly, they heard the sound of something squeaky. Felix looked over and turned to see Claese, in Sandslash form, waving his hand as he walked toward them. He slipped and fell into the water.

"CLAESE!" yelled the rangers.

Quickly, Felix dove downwards to grab Claese. Claese was already in human form as Felix picked him up.

"Hi," said Claese, coughing up water.

"I thought you couldn't go into water because of your Sandslash form," he said.

Claese chuckled, "Sorry, I'm trying to gain water resistance. Really doesn't work. So, what have you been doing?"

The rangers rushed out of the body of water and they did everything for Claese. They fed him, made him happy and dried him off.

"What's with all the luxury service?" asked Claese.

"Well…," said Darren, "We are going to make you as happy as possible."

"Yep," said Angela.

"Why?" asked Claese.

"Because we want you to know that when it's time, you can think of US!" said Ray, smiling.

"You guys?" asked Claese, looking at them. He looked at the grass as all five sat down across from him. However, no sooner he said that, the Astro Morphers started going off. Before Claese could answer, Felix already opened it up.

"Rangers, we have the monster back," said Shinya, "He's at Fortree City. Get down there. Claese, come back to space. I found something that could help."

All six rangers nodded as they got up from the grass. Felix opened his morpher, pressing 259, "Cyber Sliders, install!"

The rangers then pressed 335 on their morphers, transforming into their ranger suits.

Claese chuckled as he went to activate his morpher, "They think I'm dying! They need to know the truth."

* * *

At the moon base, Claese walked into Mission Control, where Shinya was waiting for him. He had a huge smile on his face as they walked in the halls.

"Well," said Prof. Shinya, "After research, we found out why your prototype morpher wasn't working!"

Claese looked at him as Shinya grabbed his Digitizer. He scanned it and looked at the battery. It was at 5 percent.

"Of course," he said, "You need a high voltage of electricity to charge up your morpher."

"Really?" asked Claese.

He jumped up into the air. Claese started laughing as Shinya looked at him with a smile, "If you want to help the others, I suggest you locate the Global Regional maps to find lightning storms. If you want unlimited power, you need to go to a thunderstorm right now."

Claese nodded as he brought up a huge weather map. He started pinpointing the areas. He then turned to see a big green patch with red in the middle off the coast of Mossdeep Island.

"Perfect," said Claese.

He climbed out of his chair and headed straight for the exit. Shinya turned around and looked at him, "And how the hell are you going to do that?"

Claese turned to Shinya as he headed for the transporter room in the Moon Base. Looking at him, Shinya realized what Claese was going to do. There was nothing to say as he walked toward the transporter. Teleporting down on to the beach, Claese watched the storm clouds gather. Lightning strikes occurred all over the place as he rushed toward the Shoal Cave.

"Alright," said Claese, "This is where it's going to be a little tricky."

He headed for the cave and started climbing on the outer walls. However, lightning struck the cave. He held on as rocks began to fall on the beach. He then continued up. The waves got worse and the winds were increasing speed. He reached the top, holding on for dear life. He took out his Digitizer and placed it on a flat surface. He closed his eyes as he started to change. Claws came out and then spikes came out from his back. Materializing into Sandslash, he picked up the phone and raised it in the air. A flash of white lightning came from the sky, hitting the phone. An explosion occurred as Claese flew down and hit the sand. Claese slowly transformed back as he saw his Digitizer, glowing in white light on the beach sand.

"Yes," said Claese, picking it up, "I have power in my phone!"

He opened the phone as he pressed 2580 on it.

"Digitizer, Install!"

In a flash of silver light, he morphed into his suit.

"Auto Slider!" he yelled.

A silver Cyber Slider materialized on the ground. Claese jumped on and headed straight toward Fortree City. He was teleported into a stream of blue light, heading into cyberspace just like the rest of the rangers.

"Auto Slider, Bike Mode!" said Claese.

Jumping off, the Auto Slider transformed into a motorcycle. Claese got on as he reached the city limits. There, the rangers were being beaten down by Scythslasher. Claese punched the speed as he ran over Scythslasher. He turned the bike around, impressed.

"Why ranger!" he said, "You shouldn't have come. Now, for the fun to begin!"

He took out a black device and strapped it on his blades. He pressed the green button as the numbers 2:30 materialized in red letters.

"Claese, go away!" said Angela, "We got this!"

"Yeah, just go!" said Ray.

"Oh no," said Scythslasher, "You have other plans. Neji Soldiers!"

The purple grunts materialized all over the place. As Claese went to help defeat them, Scythslasher came on top of him and slashed his back. Claese flew and landed on the ground.

"You're going to pay!" he said.

He took out his Sand Blaster and started shooting at the creature. He blocked it with one of his blades.

"You got to find me first, you insolent pest," he said.

He used his right blade to dig up some sand, causing Claese to be caught in the sand tomb that was created. Suddenly, a big fat blade attached to Claese's body and it wrapped around him with the timer going. The rangers turned around to see Claese being risen up toward the sky.

"CLAESE!" yelled the rangers.

Claese was grunting, trying to break free. Scythslasher laughed, "In just ten seconds, you will be destroyed."

Felix finished off the soldiers and started running toward the monster. Instantly, Tara followed him. As the two rangers headed straight for Scythslasher, he released a ferocious Signal Beam, causing the rangers to fly backwards and land on the ground. Darren, Angela, and Ray started to catch up as Scythslasher laughed.

"Three… Two… One!"

Suddenly, red sparks appeared around Claese. Suddenly, a huge explosion occurred in the sky, causing some of the leaves to go on fire. Scythslasher laughed, knowing that he finished the ranger off.

"For once, a ranger has been destroyed," he said.

The rangers stood and watch the fire. Felix turned around and looked at the monster, "You bastard!"

He fell to his knees, punching the dirt. Tara nodded as she put her hands into fists and started clashing with them, "Scythslasher, what you have done is UNFORGIVABLE! Felix, let's go!"

Felix nodded as he got up. Scythslasher laughed as he started walking toward them, "Bring it on!"

Suddenly, in a flash of silver light, Scythslasher was hit by the powerful light. The rangers turned around to see the light materialize into Claese, still morphed.

"Claese! It's been past two minutes!" said Ray, "You're alive!"

Felix and Tara rushed over to him as Claese looked at Felix and Tara, "You guys thought I was dying. I wasn't, but my morpher was. It needed a taste of high voltage."

"Oh," said Felix, "Well…"

Scythslasher looked up to see the six rangers standing together. Tara stood out in front, "Let's waste them!"

Felix nodded as he grabbed his Fire Saber, "Fire Slash!"

He slashed Scythslasher across the face. A black streak of ash appeared on his body. He watched to see Tara jump with her Psychic Pistol, "Take this!"

Pink beams came out, damaging the monster. Finally, Claese jumped up with his Sand Blaster in Sword Mode.

"Sand Blaster! Metallic Deletion!" he yelled, finishing Scythslasher. The three rangers stood together as an explosion occurred.

"Not bad," said Claese, turning around to see Infectoid, "Until now."

The rangers turned around to see Infectoid biting the monster. Scythslasher grew ten times bigger now.

"Alright," said Felix, "Magmar Voyager 1, Launch!"

"Xatu Voyager 5, Launch!" said Tara.

"Voyager Zords, launch!" yelled the other rangers.

The rangers hopped on to their zords as they were traveling in space. Tara slid the keycard across the dashboard as they went to combine.

"Mega Voyager, Install!"

As the Voyager Zords sped up to abnormal speeds, Magmar Voyager 1 jumped off Lapras Voyager 3. Immediately, Magnezone Voyager 4 stretched out its magnetic arms and the back part of Magnezone Voyager 4 flipped underneath. Honchkrow Voyager 2 attached to the back of Magnezone Voyager 4 with the head on top. Lapras Voyager 3 splitted in half, becoming the legs as the head of the Lapras shrunk and the feet of Lapras Voyager 3 became the feet for their Megazord. Magmar Voyager 1 shrunk its arms and legs, becoming the waist, while Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the back of Honchkrow Voyager 2. The seats of the Voyager Zords ejected them out as the five zords came together. The wings of Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the head of the Megazord. A huge green visor appeared on top as the rangers popped up in the same spots. However, it had black screens with silver trimming, colorful consoles and on the door it said P-NET Mega Voyager on the back. On top of Magnezone Voyager 4, the words Mega Voyager appeared in white letters with the PNET logo.

"Mega Voyager, transformation complete!"

The Mega Voyager landed on the ground, ready to battle. There was a sparring match that happened. Scythslasher went to punch, but the Mega Voyager blocked its bladed like hand and kicked it in the face. Scythslasher yelled as he released the blades from his hands. The Mega Voyager was slaughtered in the back and the front. The blades came back again, and the Mega Voyager caught them.

"No way," he said.

"Right back at you," said Tara, smiling.

The blades hit the monster in the chest. Tara giggled as she pressed the Xatu Voyager 5 button. Xatu Voyager 5 aimed directly at Scythslasher, causing Felix to press the trigger.

"Cosmic Deletion!" he said, pressing the button.

Instantly, the psychic energy built up inside the zord and the head was released, destroying Scythslasher.

"Game Over!" said Felix and Tara.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the rangers were sitting in the cockpit of the Kyogre MegaShip's shuttle, floating into space. The rangers

"So," said Felix, controlling the ship, "What's the surprise?"

"You'll see," said Claese.

The rangers sighed as they looked at the planet. As they went over the planet, they noticed something bright. It was blue and shiny. The rangers gasped as they saw the Kyogre MegaShip with lights on and everything. However, there were upgrades.

"It looks the same," said Felix.

"True," said Claese, "But, we modified the weapon systems and even built the ship to go from explorer to battleship mode."

"It's a war machine now?" asked Ray.

"Well, until the virus is gone," said Claese, "Oh, and because you thought I was dying, guess who's cleaning the ship from the top down?"

The rangers looked at each other. Claese nodded, "So, I'm dropping you off here. You get the ship back to the moon base and clean it. I will be doing an inspection in five hours."

As the shuttle docked into place, the rangers got out of the ship, groaning.

"Have fun," said Claese, smiling.

_End of Chapter…_

* * *

**Claese: Now, I can really help you guys!**

**Felix: Awesome! Unlimited power!**

**Ray: Cool. Anyway, shall we get to the next chapter?**

**Angela: I would say, duh.**

**Darren: Agreed.**

**Tara: Anyway, okay readers. Preview for Chapter 37!  
**

**Darren: Where's Claese?**

**Claese: I'm chained to an electrical device.**

**Felix: Say what?  
Tara: Okay, this monster can fly. And my zord can't hit it!**

**Claese: I think it's time to reveal my secret project.**

**Ray: And that is…**

**Angela: It's so shiny.**

**Darren: Amazing!**

**Claese: Silver Winger Zord, online!  
**

**Poke Rangers in Space: Chapter 37- The Silver Secret**

**Claese: See you soon! **

* * *

A/N: I hope you all loved the chapter. Alright, next chapter is going to be amazing too. So, stay tuned and CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON!


	37. The Silver Secret

A/N: Here is Chapter 37… 15 chapters to go… already?

* * *

Felix sighed as he was sitting in his wonderful captain's chair, which was now more fluffy and sturdy than his old chair. As he looked at the sky, he noticed the blue planet turning to the left. He yawned as he looked at the new systems that were put into the bridge.

"This is better than the old bridge," he said, "New floors, new panels, new everything!"

As he went to get up, he saw Claese coming on the bridge, "Engineering Station, activate."

Suddenly, the Engineering Station turned on and the systems started activating all over the place. Felix looked at Claese as he placed a red disc into the station.

"What are you doing?" asked Felix.

"Didn't you want the engine and maintenance reports?" asked Claese.

Felix nodded, "Yeah, they were due an hour ago. Shinya doesn't know that yet. Please, get them done."

Claese nodded as he sat down to finish the report. Felix sighed as he looked at the stars. He pulled out the golden chain that he got from Ray.

"Where are you?" he mumbled softly to himself.

* * *

Inside the virus, Aquafina was yawning as she looked around her room. She sat down, exhausted from all of the searching.

"Where could it be?" she asked herself.

As she continued to look through her stuff, she sighed as she kept rushing through the things.

"Not good," she said.

Suddenly, she turned around to hear breathing. She looked at the dark corner in front of her, wondering who it was. It was in fact Cyber D, watching her.

"Cyber D, why are you here?"

"Because I want to," said Cyber D, looking at her. Aquafina rolled her eyes as she lay down on the cold surface. Aquafina sighed as she looked up at the sky.

"What's wrong? You're worried about that necklace?" he asked.

Aquafina nodded as she looked at him. Cyber D looked at her, "Look, you took her body and made it your own. She can't break out of it, even if she could."

Aquafina turned around, "That's what I'm worried about."

Suddenly, Master Stryker walked into the room. He smiled as he looked at them, "Guys, I have a plan."

"Oh joy," said Aquafina and Cyber D in unison.

As they walked toward the control room, Master Stryker pointed to a crazy monster. It was a dark purplish humanoid Swellow with red wings and a white neck brace. It also had black eyes and metallic armor around it.

"Meet Swelly, the most radical monster I ever made. He has a weakness for Mega Voyager!" he said.

"And that is?" asked Aquafina.

"It can fly," he said, laughing insanely, "The Mega Voyager could, but can't because of that huge rocket in the back of it. So, this is a piece of cake!"

"Swelly?" asked Cyber D, "Did you come with it?"

"Yes," said Master Stryker.

"LAME!" yelled Cyber D, laughing out loud.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Silver Ranger holds his personal weapon. Then it flashes to Clease, who's desk was messy with his feet on top of it. "Claese Flora- Silver Space Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evilly with Nejirous in the background)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(Felix uses the Astro Battlizer, his battlized mode appears)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Kyogre MegaShip and the Delta MegaShip combine to become the Astro Delta Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Rhybuster crashes on to the scene)_

_**Go… (in Space)**_

_(Instrumental music: the Lugia MegaShip flies out of the space dock and lands on Earth)_

_(Clease drives his new Auto Slider)_

_(The rangers jump on their Cyber Sliders)_

_(The Voyager Zords are launched into space)_

_(The two MegaShips fly away from Earth)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Mega Voyager is formed)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord, the Delta Megazord, and Mega Voyager appear in space with the five rangers, unmorphed standing on top of it)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 37: The Silver Secret

_Based on:_

_Denji Sentai Megaranger #36: Flap Your Wings! The Wings of Hope Dancing in the Sky_

_Power Rangers in Space #26: Dark Specter's Revenge Part 2 (monster footage only)_

* * *

"I just don't get it," said Claese, heading to the transporter room. The other rangers were behind him as he walked on to the transporter pad, "They need me at the moon base."

"Don't worry about it," said Felix, "If anything happens we'll call you. Now, go see Shinya!"

Claese nodded as he jumped for joy in a sarcastic mood, "YAY!"

Instantly, he began to materialize. Appearing at the moon base with Shinya's staff, looking at him as he walked down the stairs, he started gulping as he walked toward Shinya.

"Yes, sir," he said, gulping.

"My office," said Shinya.

Claese nodded as they walked through the corridors of the Moon Base. The doors opened up and Shinya walked to his desk. He sighed as he took out a white piece of paper.

"What's this?" asked Claese.

Shinya sighed, "Your pink slip."

Claese looked at Shinya, "What?"

"Yeah," he said, "Recently, as you know, my boss bought PNET a couple of months ago. He just found out about the stolen prototype morpher. After defending you five times, he won. He asked me to give you this. From now on, you are suspended from all PNET operations. You have the right to live on the ship, but you are not allowed to return to the moon base," he said. He was shaking as he said every single word.

Claese froze as he went to sign the slip. Shinya took it and took the white sheet apart. He was going to send the white one to the PNET files and the pink copy was for Claese. Claese stood up as he went to walk outside.

"Oh," said Shinya, "This may even be worse, but I was told to retrieve your Digitizer."

"But," said Claese, "My friends need me, why?"

"Because," said Shinya, "You stole PNET property without permission. Yeah, I ridiculed you already for that. I kept it a secret. I didn't tell anybody. But, when the boss found out due to the battle footage he found, I was told to fire you and retrieve it. He didn't care about the adventures you and your friends had. He wanted PNET property back."

Claese looked at him, "Look! I didn't do shit. I stole the morpher to help the others out. I just supercharged this baby to maximum power and you're telling me I'm getting fired for something I did last month?"

"I am not firing you, I'm suspending you," said Shinya, "I don't have enough scientists around that are smart as you."

Suddenly, the doors swung open and the other rangers fell on to the ground. Claese turned toward them and then saw a man wearing a black suit with white shoes. He had blonde hair and green eyes as he walked toward the room.

"Kyosuke, nice to meet you," he said.

"Perry, it's nice to see you again. This is Claese," he said.

The other rangers stood up as Perry looked at him, shaking his head, "Claese, what you did was a violation to the company. So, I would like you to hand over the Digitizer."

Felix got up carefully and looked at Perry, "Excuse me, who the hell are you?"

"I'm Perry Yerkovich. I'm Kyosuke's Shinya's boss. I own the company and he's the president. We split the job," he said, "I should rip your morphers away as well after what I heard from Shinya, but Shinya had his good reasons."

Darren looked at him, "Why should Claese give up his powers?"

"Because it was stolen," said Perry.

"It shouldn't matter if it was stolen or not," said Tara, "The point is, is that we have a sixth ranger that is able to do his job. And that is, to not also help PNET, but to help US save the world from those computer viruses that you fear the most."

"And not to mention," said Angela, looking at him, "I'm sure since you worked with Shinya, you read our files. When we were Turbo Rangers, we didn't have to answer to anybody but the leader of the rangers."

Darren nodded, "Agreed. We never had to answer to someone who could be so crude and rude. We didn't have to use these morphers, you know."

Felix and Ray nodded as they stood in front. Ray coughed up, "Yep. Besides, being a ranger doesn't mean that we need powers. We've learned that we can be a ranger by expressing our feelings and showing our hearts!"

"Agreed," said Felix, "We didn't have to wear these either. But, we did to help you. So, if I were you, leave Claese alone before we-."

"Alright, Felix, shut up. Don't go any further," said Shinya, "Yes, I've let you guys off a little loose. You obey my commands, you ask for advice, and I even gave you a home. But, because of Perry finding out about this, it's his call."

"You mean, you can't defend him?" asked Tara.

"Nope. And you guys made great statements," said Shinya, shaking his head, "But, knowing him, he won't be convinced."

"Absolutely right," said Perry, "Claese, hand over the Digitizer."

Claese nodded as he took the Digitizer from his pocket and put it in Perry's hands. He laughed as he walked away. Claese sighed as he walked out of the room with the other rangers following him.

"I can't believe it," he said, heading over to the transporter room. Darren looked at Claese and put his hand on his shoulder, "Dude, it's okay. We understand how you feel."

"Yeah," said Tara, "We tried to defend you."

Angela sighed as she looked at him, "Well, why don't we talk about this more over coffee?"

"I agree on that," said Felix, getting on the transporter pad.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the rangers were walking along the streets of Slateport, looking at the new attractions that were going into shopping malls and were other people were going to sit back and relax. However, for the rangers, they never expected to see Perry walking to his car. Claese stopped to look, but then he went to turn away.

"Why are you going the other direction?" asked Felix, "It's just Perry."

"I don't ever want to talk to him again. He's an ass," said Claese.

Felix nodded as he looked at the sky. He noticed a black figure coming toward them, shooting red beams.

"Watch out!" he yelled.

The rangers headed for the deck as explosions occurred from all over the place. The black figure materialized into Swelly. Swelly came down and looked for the professor. He was on his back in pure pain as he was attacked.

"Perry!" yelled the rangers.

"Rangers, let's go," said Felix.

As the rangers went toward the battle, Claese was about to leave, then he stayed on the sidelines.

"Install, Poke Rangers!" yelled the rangers.

The rangers morphed into their suits and began battling Swelly. He laughed, looking at them.

"I'm one of the strongest viruses ever. How can you stop me?" he yelled.

Darren laughed as he looked at him, "Astro Blaster!"

As he pulled the trigger, Swelly laughed as he looked at his main target: Claese. He was watching from behind. Swelly jumped up after being hit by Darren's blast and he flew toward Claese. The rangers yelled as they were slashed by his feathers. Claese yelled as he was grabbed by Swelly, heading toward the sky.

"CLAESE!" yelled the rangers.

"Oh my," said Felix, "CLAESE!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the virus, the viruses were laughing as they were watching the battle.

"For once, we captured the Silver Ranger," said Master Stryker, "Now, all we have to do is make the rangers surrender something to get him back."

"I KNOW!" said Infectoid, "Scratch the idea about Swelly destroying them. What if we release the Silver Ranger IF they give us the Mega Voyager?"

Aquafina looked at Infectoid and then at the other generals. Cyber D nodded in response and Master Stryker smiled as he walked toward Infectoid.

"Infectoid," he said, "That was the most amazing thing you have ever came up with. Swelly!"

Master Stryker turned on the visual screen. Claese was strapped to a metallic bar with black lines that strapped across it with red wires on his head. There, Swelly was laughing as he looked at Master Stryker, "Hi!"

"Send a message to PNET operations. Tell them that if they want their precious Silver Ranger back, they must give up the Mega Voyager program to us," said Master Stryker.

"Indeed," he said, turning the visual off. Master Stryker laughed, "The Mega Voyager will be ours to use against the world! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Back on the MegaShip, the rangers were on the bridge where they looked at Shiny and Perry. Perry looked at them, "Hey, I'm just doing my job."

"Well, because of your mistakes, Claese is in the hands of viruses," said Tara, sitting at her wonderful communication station. Suddenly, a beeping sound occurred on the system. Picking up the headphones and placing them on her head, she started pressing a couple of buttons.

"Felix, we're being hailed by Swelly," said Tara.

"Oh," said Felix, sitting in the chair, "On screen."

The screen turned to where Swelly was. He laughed as the background showed the desert and Claese tied up.

"Claese!" said Shinya.

"Swelly, what the hell are you doing?" asked Felix.

"It's simple," he said, "I've come to make a proposition. I will spare the life of the Silver Ranger if you give up something in return."

"And that is?" asked Tara, standing up.

"Your program to the Mega Voyager," said Swelly.

"What?" asked Perry, "What happens if we don't?"

"If you don't come within the next hour," said Swelly, "Claese may be a Pokemorph, but the more I shock and damage him, the more fatal he will be to death. He'll be dead in hours if you don't come in… 58 minutes."

The screen turned back to space. Felix stood up and turned to the other rangers, "You know what? Let's just give them the Mega Voyager."

Tara turned to Felix, "Do you have a plan?"

"Yeah," said Felix.

The rangers looked at him as they went to the elevator. Perry looked at them and shook his head, "I won't let you do it. You're not saving a Pokemorph. After all, he can do it himself."

Felix turned around and turned to Perry, "I don't care if he's half Sandslash. He's our friend and a good scientist. Yerkovich, a good leader accepts people for who they are. Not because of their background."

"Well," he said, "That's why he was fired for, right?"

"What?" asked Shinya, "You wanted me to fire him?"

"Yeah," said Perry.

Shinya turned to him, "Perry, you prejudicial monster. You don't deserve to be my boss! As of Code 2013 of the PNET guide, I relieve you of your place in office permanently. Hand over the Digitizer."

"You can't do that to me," he said.

"You don't want me to call Spencer now, do you?" asked Shinya.

Perry groaned as he gave him the Digitizer. The rangers already left for the moon base. As the rangers got to the moon base, they rushed toward the Voyager Zords. However, running down the corridor, they reached the launch pad for the zords. The red lights blared as the doors closed in front of them.

"You may have gotten a new leader for this franchise, but I thought I could send you off with something like this," said Perry, on the intercom, "Ain't no way I'm letting you get the Mega Voyager out of this base."

"Well," said Felix, "I guess we'll have to do it the old fashioned way."

The rangers nodded as they took out their Astro Morphers, "Install, Poke Rangers!"

They pressed the buttons on their morphers and transformed into their suits. The rangers took out their Astro Blasters, and blew a mega hole in the door. The rangers rushed toward their respective zords.

"Voyager Zords, online!" said Felix.

The Voyager Zords were released from the moon, heading to Earth. Quickly, Felix slid the keycard through the slot.

"Now, Install! Mega Voyager!"

As the Voyager Zords sped up to abnormal speeds, Magmar Voyager 1 jumped off Lapras Voyager 3. Immediately, Magnezone Voyager 4 stretched out its magnetic arms and the back part of Magnezone Voyager 4 flipped underneath. Honchkrow Voyager 2 attached to the back of Magnezone Voyager 4 with the head on top. Lapras Voyager 3 splitted in half, becoming the legs as the head of the Lapras shrunk and the feet of Lapras Voyager 3 became the feet for their Megazord. Magmar Voyager 1 shrunk its arms and legs, becoming the waist, while Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the back of Honchkrow Voyager 2. The seats of the Voyager Zords ejected them out as the five zords came together. The wings of Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the head of the Megazord. A huge green visor appeared on top as the rangers popped up in the same spots. However, it had black screens with silver trimming, colorful consoles and on the door it said P-NET Mega Voyager on the back. On top of Magnezone Voyager 4, the words Mega Voyager appeared in white letters with the PNET logo.

"Mega Voyager, transformation complete!"

As it landed on Earth, Claese looked up. He was now burnt and covered in blood as he looked at the shiny robot.

"NO!" he yelled, "What the hell are you thinking?"

Without hesitation, Swelly started to laugh out loud. He went to pat Claese on the head, looking at him as he struggled to break free. Swelly chuckled, "They have fallen right into my trap?"

"Trap?" yelled the rangers.

"Infectoid!" he yelled.

Suddenly, Infectoid appeared on his head. Infectoid landed on his shoulder and bit his neck. He yelled as bits and pieces of virus DNA infected him.

"Giant Virus Infection!"

The silver device he had emanated a green beam at Swelly. He yelled as he grew ten times bigger, ready to battle. Infectoid went over to Claese and saw a metallic panel. Pulling the handle down, black chains came from the surface, trapping the Mega Voyager's arms.

"We can't move!" said Felix.

"Hee hee, that's what you get," said Swelly. He jumped up and swung his fist at the robot. The rangers yelled as the robot started shaking from Swelly's Wing Attacks. Felix turned to Tara. She looked back at him, "What your idea?"

"Stay here," said Felix, "And distract him while we go down there and save Claese."

"But, shouldn't Angela stay?" asked Tara.

Felix rolled his eyes as they left Tara in the cockpit. Tara went toward where Felix sat and started to control the Mega Voyager.

"I never expected to be sitting in the front again," said Tara, "Here goes nothing."

While she was controlling the Megazord, the rangers ran outside the Mega Voyager, heading toward Claese. However, a flash of blue and green light shot through the rangers and the lights materialized into Aquafina and Cyber D. They stood in front of Claese with a bunch of Neji Soldiers.

"Rangers," she said, "You will not have Claese. We tricked you... wait a minute, where's Pink?"

"We figured that," said Felix, rolling his eyes, "And she's busy. Rangers, let's do some damage."

The rangers ran toward them. Angela kicked two soldiers in the chest and punched one of them in the face. Felix lifted one of the purple soldiers up in the air. He twirled the soldier around and threw him on the desert ground. He then punched another one in the face. Darren punched two of them in the chest and kicked the third solider behind him. Meanwhile, Ray held Cyber D's sword and kicked Cyber D in the face. Cyber D punched Ray ten times and threw him on the ground. The other male rangers stood in front of Ray as Angela ran toward Aquafina. Aquafina laughed as she used her bow. Angela jumped up, missing two arrows. She went to kick, when suddenly, Aquafina threw her on the ground in pain.

"Angela!" yelled Claese, lying on the ground.

He turned to see Aquafina aiming her bow at him, "So, how does it feel to die?"

Claese looked up at her with an angry attitude, "I would rather be in heaven than here. Seeing you is so annoying. It makes me sad."

Aquafina went to pull the bow back. However, she looked up to see rockets coming from space. She ducked as explosions occurred. Claese looked up and felt something soft. He lifted his hand. There were no boundaries or barriers to break. He was home free! His hand morphed into a Sandslash claw and slashed the black lines. He crawled out of the prison and turned around to see the Rhybuster shooting at Aquafina and Cyber D with particle lasers. The Rhybuster stopped and the door opened. Shinya ran out the door with Claese's Digitizer. Claese looked at Shinya as he was given his morphing device back.

"Here!" he said, "The rangers need your help. We'll explain later."

Claese nodded as he walked toward Aquafina and Cyber D. He opened his phone and pressed 2580 on the phone.

"Digitizer, Install!"

He morphed into his digital suit. Cyber D grumbled as he took out his sword and pressed the yellow button.

"Dark Lightning!" he yelled.

Yellow lightning came out of his sword. Quickly, Claese took out his Sand Blaster. Absorbing all the electricity, he shot it back at the two enemies. Next, Claese jumped up and kicked Cyber D in the face. Cyber D yelled as he swung his sword. Claese blocked it and kicked him in the stomach. He then kicked Cyber D across the face. Claese was then attacked by Aquafina, but the other rangers surrounded her.

"What can you do to stop me?" asked Aquafina.

"This!" said Angela.

The rangers stood in a line as Angela stood in the back. She jumped on top of Darren's shoulders and then flipped over to Ray's. After that, she flipped over to Felix's shoulders and jumped up in the air. Her right arm stretched out as lightning came out of it.

"Lightning Blade!" she yelled.

Chopping Aquafina, she yelled as sparks started flying from her body. Meanwhile, Claese landed on the ground and started shooting him with his Sand Blaster. Cyber D fell backwards as Claese charged up his powerful weapon.

"Sand Blaster: Hyper Mode!"

He charged up his blaster and started shooting ten to twenty bullets at him. He yelled as he was hit with that much power. Suddenly, the blade popped out of the Sand Blaster.

"Metallic Deletion!" he yelled. Slicing Cyber D, he yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground. Cyber D got up in pain, looking at the smoke coming from his chest, "You will need to really be powerful to delete me!"

He instantly disappeared. Claese turned to the other rangers, looking at Felix, "Thanks."

Felix nodded, "Anytime."

They looked up to see the Mega Voyager, free from chains. The Mega Voyager threw Swelly across the deserted field. He fell backwards and landed on the ground. The rangers nodded as they rushed toward the Mega Voyager.

"Damn you!" yelled Swelly, "Wing Attack!"

Jumping up, Swelly slashed Mega Voyager across the chest, causing Tara to scream as the cockpit started shaking. The rangers got into the cockpit and sat down.

"Thanks," said Felix.

"Great. Now, let's finish Swelly," she said.

Claese stood on the ground, sighing as he looked at what was going on. Suddenly, Shinya poked Claese on the shoulder, "Claese, I think it's time."

"Time?" asked Claese, "For what?"

"I was hoping that you would restore your morphing powers to full before I showed you and since you did, I think it's time to release a new piece of our artillery," said Shinya, "Get on your Auto Slider and call for the Silver Winger Zord."

"Silver Winger Zord?" asked Claese, "I have my own zord?"

"Yep," said Shinya, "Now, go."

Claese took out his cell phone and pressed a couple of buttons, "Silver Winger Zord, install!"

* * *

Up on the Moon Base, the space doors opened up. Inside, the bottom opened up from where Xatu Voyager 5 would be placed. Rising from the bottom, a ship appeared. It was silver with brown spikes and golden claws from the front. Wings sprouted out from the sides. Engines started igniting from the back of the ship and it launched toward Earth in a direct straight line. A silver streak of light materialized into the cockpit. Claese sat in the cockpit with his keycard. Inserting the keycard, he increased speed.

Down on the ground, the rangers used the Xatu Voyager 5. However, it wasn't used yet. The rangers yelled as they were slashed twenty times thanks to Swelly.

"You guys are going down!" yelled Swelly.

"I don't think so," said Felix.

Looking at the Megazord with laughter, Swelly chuckled as he walked toward the Mega Voyager. However, he yelled as spikes came from the sky. Each spike was so sharp, it pierced Swelly's body. Felix looked up in the sky to see the Silver Winger Zord touching down on to the ground.

"What the hell?" asked Darren, "Claese, is that you?"

"Yep," said Claese, "Meet the Silver Winger Zord."

Claese nodded, "Watch this!"

The Silver Winger Zord's engines ignited and ran over Swelly. Upon impact, Swelly yelled as it flew down and landed on the ground. The Silver Winger Zord turned around and started shooting spike missiles. The monster yelled as it was hit again.

"Okay," said Claese, "Silver Winger, Change form!"

Flying down toward the ground, legs came out from the back of the ship. The wings folded back into the body and the claws stretched forward. The top of the ship flipped forward as the head appeared. It was a shiny, metallic Sandslash.

"Amazing," said Tara.

"Now," said Claese, "Spike Missiles, fire!"

Missiles came from the back of the Silver Winger Zord and it hit the monster in the chest area. The monster yelled as it fell backwards.

"You lose," said Claese, "Now, what are you going to do?"

"I think it's time to fly and attack in midair!" he yelled.

Flying upwards, he let his wings spread outward and he started flying, shooting both zords down. Claese turned to the Mega Voyager, "Rangers, we can do this."

"Alright," said Felix, "Any ideas?"

"We can combine," said Claese.

"Combine?" asked the rangers.

"Yep," said Claese, "Silver Winger, transform back."

Quickly, the Sandslash turned back into ship mode. Quickly, Claese slid the keycard through.

"Voyager Winger Fusion!" yelled Claese.

The Mega Voyager jumped up as it followed the Silver Winger Zord. Quickly, the Silver Winger Zord's claws attached and wrapped the chest of the Mega Voyager. Claese's cockpit moved upward toward the Mega Voyager cockpit.

"Install, Wing Mega Voyager!"

Looking at the new combination, Swelly yelled as the Wing Mega Voyager caught up with his speed. Felix smiled as he charged up psychic energy. Claese looked up as he was pressing a couple of buttons, "Rangers, now that we combined. Xatu Voyager 5 will have a monster seeker missile upgrade."

"So, basically it's like a heat seeker missile, but it will attack monsters directly," said Ray, "Perfect."

"Xatu Voyager 5, Seeker Deletion!" said Felix.

Felix pressed the trigger. Looking at the sky, Swelly laughed as it looked at the rocket launcher. The head of the Xatu launched out of its body and it was heading straight down toward Swelly. Looking at the head, Swelly laughed as he swerved to the left. However, it followed, catching speed.

"No!" he yelled.

The head hit him in the face. A major explosion appeared in the sky as the Mega Voyager touched down.

"That's Game Over for you," he said.

* * *

The Wing Mega Voyager touched down and posed, ending today's adventure. The rangers separated the six zords and headed outside to where Shinya was. He was sitting on top of the Rhybuster, smiling at the six rangers.

"Congratulations," said Shinya, "That was the best battle I've ever seen."

Claese looked at Shinya, "So, do I have my job back?"

"Yep," said Shinya, smiling, "Congratulations!"

"YES!" yelled Claese, jumping up in the air.

The rangers smiled as they all jumped for joy. Felix turned around, "Let's PARTY!"

Meanwhile, inside the virus…

"That's it," said Master Stryker, "I think it's time the rangers met their match."

"What?" asked Aquafina, "What you talking about?"

"Ooh, you'll see," said Master Stryker.

* * *

**End of Chapter…**

**Claese: That was awesome.**

**Felix: I loved that zord.**

**Master Stryker: Really?**

**Felix: What the hell are you doing here?  
Master Stryker: Didn't Blaze tell you that I'm here to introduce the next chapter?**

**Felix: What the hell? **

**Claese: Stryker, leave...**

**Blaze: SOMEONE INTRODUCE THE DAMN CHAPTER PREVIEW BEFORE I GO DO THE LAME ONES LIKE I DID BEFORE!**

**Master Stryker: Alright, the next six chapters is the mini-series which would be fun for me! It's a six part chapter… Chapter 38**

**Tara: Oh my!**

**Darren: What?**

**Tara: They look exactly like us!**

**Felix: Imposters!**

**?: Poke Rangers, you have no idea who you are facing.**

**Felix: Who and what are you?**

**?: We are strong**

**?: We are fast**

**?: We are evil**

**?: We are smart**

**?: We are cunning**

**Ray: Our next enemy is counterparts of us, they are psycho!**

**Poke Rangers in Space: Chapter 38- Rangers Gone Psycho**

**?: Prepare to die! **

**Felix: Well, in addition, we are going to brighten up your day by sending you this promotional. **

**Darren: Yeah, um, Blaze is going to do a seventh season. But, he's using no help… which is good!  
Felix: I loved Megaranger and in Space… and… MMPR, Ohranger, Zeo, Turbo, Carranger, Dairanger, Kakuranger, Zyuranger…**

**Darren: (ignoring Felix) Here's the promo…**

**Coming Late Summer/Fall 2010…**

**Five rangers…**

**Five music spirits…**

**Music plus spirit equals… let's rock and roll! **

**Rangers with attitude, rangers with soul, rangers with the power to rock the world from evil… join five band members as they go on tour to bring back their fame while saving the world from a powerful force.**

**Poke Rangers: Bandstand**

**Coming Soon to this here website. **

* * *

A/N: Interesting chapter, eh? Yeah, originally I was going to have Mega Voyager jump on top of the Silver Winger, but that was a mistake. All in all, it worked out well. So, yeah, I hope you guys review!


	38. Rangers Gone Psycho

A/N: Here is the next chapter!

* * *

_Last time on Poke Rangers in Space..._

_Claese's morpher was diagnosed as having only two morphs remain. With his brain, he found a lightning storm that caused his morpher to be charged to full power, allowing him to help the rangers. However, it was taken away by his boss. The rangers found out that Claese was captured by Swelly. The rangers used the Mega Voyager to free him. However, things didn't turn out so well on both ends. Swelly thought he could finish them off but the Silver Winger Zord combined with the Mega Voyager, making the Wing Mega Voyager, destroying him. And what is Operation: Psycho? You'll see!_

* * *

Inside the virus…

"Perfect," said Master Stryker.

"What?" asked Aquafina.

Master Stryker turned around to see Emperor Nejirous. He laughed as he looked at them, "For once, I have something that the rangers are going to have a difficult time with. I didn't need you guys for it."

"What were you planning?" asked Cyber D.

"Let's just say," said Nejirous, "That, I, can get rid of these rangers for you."

Master Stryker, "Let me guess… Operation: Psycho?"

"Exactly," said Nejirous, "We will win!"

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Silver Ranger holds his personal weapon. Then it flashes to Clease, who's desk was messy with his feet on top of it. "Claese Flora- Silver Space Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evilly with Nejirous in the background)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The six rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(Felix uses the Astro Battlizer, his battlized mode appears)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Kyogre MegaShip and the Delta MegaShip combine to become the Astro Delta Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Rhybuster crashes on to the scene)_

_**Go… (in Space)**_

_(Instrumental music: the Lugia MegaShip flies out of the space dock and lands on Earth)_

_(Clease drives his new Auto Slider)_

_(The rangers jump on their Cyber Sliders)_

_(The Voyager Zords are launched into space)_

_(The two MegaShips fly away from Earth)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Mega Voyager is formed, the Silver Winger Zord is formed, the Wing Mega Voyager is formed)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord, the Delta Megazord, the Silver Winger zord and Mega Voyager appear in space with the six rangers, unmorphed standing on top of them)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 38: Rangers Gone Psycho

_Based on:_

_Denji Sentai Megaranger #38: __Scary! Nejirejia's Fiendish Squadron_

_Power Rangers in Space #31: Rangers Gone Psycho_

* * *

The rangers were sitting in the bridge, cleaning the ship. There were no missions and there was really nothing to do.

"Alright," said Felix, "I say, since all six of us are here, let's go to Route 119 and have some fun by the rivers. I heard they were really beautiful at this time of the year!"

"You're right," said Angela, looking at Darren, "We can have some fun!"

"Agreed," said Tara.

Ray nodded as he got out of his chair. He yawned as he put his blue hat back on, "Now, let's party!"

* * *

The rangers nodded as they walked toward the elevator to get some swim gear on. Five minutes later, the rangers were rushing down to the transporter room with bathing suits on, sandals, towels and sunscreen. Beaming down to a secret place, the rangers walked toward the forest, reaching the river edge. Felix smiled as he turned on the radio. Claese smiled as he lay on the grass, "Ah, tan lines."

"Perfect," said Tara, "Hey, Felix, meet you in the river."

"What the hell?" asked Felix, "Okay."

The two rangers chuckled as they dove into the river. Ray looked at them, "Wait for me!"

Felix threw his head up from the water, shivering, "IT'S COLD!"

Ray chuckled as he dove in to the water as well. He looked at Felix and started to laugh again, "You are a big baby, man up!"

Darren chuckled as Angela was tossed into the water. Darren jumped in, leaving Claese to rest on the ground. He looked at the river and climbed closer to it.

"Come on, Claese," said Ray, "I know you're a Sandslash and all."

Claese chuckled as he put his finger in the water, "That's all I'm putting in."

Ray swam over, grabbed Claese's spiky hair and threw him in the water. Diving up, Claese started jumping up and down, "I remember surfing in water, and that was fine… but I don't know how to swim."

"Well, we're going to make sure that you are the first Sandslash resistant to water," said Ray, "And I'll be more than happy to teach you how to swim."

"What about that kid with his Sandshrew? He's resistant to water," said Felix.

"Not AJ. First of all, it's a SANDSHREW! He's a SANDSLASH! There's a difference," said Ray, splashing Felix in the face. Felix looked at him and splashed back. Claese chuckled as he looked at the two of them. Felix and Ray turned to him and threw water at his face. Claese ducked and splashed water at them. Darren took a huge bucket that carried their stuff and dumped water on Felix. Felix looked at Darren, and grabbed him in the water, throwing the bucket on the ground. Tara and Angela looked at them as Darren was being splashed by the others.

"Come on!" said Tara.

The two girls also joined. Darren laughed, or at least tried to. However, they heard the sound of their morphers. Tara swam over and climbed out of the river. She took out her morpher and it wasn't even flashing. She walked over toward the sound. She noticed a trainer with a red and white Poke Ball device.

"Excuse me?" asked Tara as she was drying her hair off, "What's that?"

"This is the Apple iPoké. It helps you organize your life around. For example, I can press this button and it makes a weird noise," he said, touching the button that made that sound. Tara jumped up and looked at it, "Impressive. Sorry, if I interrupted you."

She walked back to the river. She knelt down on the ground, looking at the rangers. Claese swam over and climbed out, "What is it?"

"For some godly unknown reason, the Apple iTouch makes a noise that's the same as our communicators," said Tara.

"What?" asked Claese, "No way."

"I'm afraid it's true," said Tara.

Suddenly, the music stopped. The rangers looked at each other as they swam over to the radio.

"Breaking news: Over at the Weather Institute's warehouse, there was a major explosion that occurred. We have been trying to find the cause of it. However, a group of reporters found the Poke Rangers. The Poke Rangers have been attacking them for the past five minutes," said the announcer. Tara turned around as she opened her morpher, "Shinya, was there any disturbances?"

"Yes," said Shinya, "About time you answered. We picked up FIVE mega virus signals."

"Alright," said Felix. Claese sighed as he grabbed the towels and bucket that was on the ground.

"Alright, I'll clean up and meet you guys there. I'll be there in five minutes," said Claese.

"Okay," said Felix.

The rangers ran into the woods while Claese finished. He picked up his Digitizer and opened the device, "Magbomb, one to beam up."

In a flash of silver light, Claese was teleported back to the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, the reporters were screaming as the rangers were kicking and punching them. Blood was coming out of their mouths as they were thrown to the ground.

"Stop!" a voice yelled. The rangers turned around to see the group of Space Rangers behind them. It was Felix with his Astro Blaster drawn out, "Imposters, explain immediately or prepare to be destroyed."

The red ranger look a like laughed at him, "Why Red Space Ranger, I would rather die before I answer to you. Rangers, attack."

The imposter rangers kicked the other rangers in the face. As for Felix, he was thrown by his own counterpart in the warehouse. The monster withdrew a red saber similar to Felix's Fire Saber, but it was all bent out of shape.

"Fire Saber!" yelled Felix, withdrawing it.

He was slashed ten times across the chest. Felix tried to block the next one, but the red imposter kicked him across the face and threw him on the ground. Ray took out his Aqua Axe while the blue imposter took out his own twisted double-edged bladed axe. He started spinning around as Ray got hit multiple times by the attack. Next, Tara turned around to see her own imposter. Taking out her Psychic Pistol, she shot her. The imposter disappeared.

"Where did she go?" asked Tara.

Suddenly, pink arrows came out from the walls of the warehouse. Tara yelled as she was shot in the chest. She fell backwards and landed on the canister. Tara looked to se the pink imposter with a pink crossbow in her hands. Next, Angela and the yellow ranger imposter were kicking and punching each other. When that failed, Angela took out her Magnetic Stunner. The imposter blocked it and took out a yellow rifle which shot green beams. Angela yelled as she was paralyzed from the blow. Darren jumped up to kick the black imposter in the face, but he was slashed by his spear-like lance that he had. Darren took out his own lance and the two of them went at it. Eventually, the black imposter won as Darren flew backwards. The rangers look at each other and then turned to see the other imposters.

"You're right. We aren't Poke Rangers," he said.

"Then, who are you?" asked Felix.

"Your worst nightmare," he said.

The five rangers started to glow. In a flash of blue light, an explosion occurred. The rangers watched as they noticed rangers wearing all black with a chest plate in red, black, blue, yellow, or pink. They had gloves and boots that were black with wrist and leg braces that were white and their ranger color. They had a white belt around their bodies with the letter N on them. Their helmets are red, black, blue, yellow, and pink and they had helmets of Magmortar, Cacturne, Floatzel, Electivire, and Gardevoir helmets.

"Psycho Red!"

"Psycho Black!"

"Psycho Blue!"

"Psycho Yellow!"

"Psycho Pink!"

"We are the Neji Virus's own squadron. The Psycho Rangers," they said.

The rangers turned to each other as they looked at the rangers. Felix turned to the other rangers, "I think we just met our match."

"So?" asked Tara, "Let's defeat them. Bring it on!"

The Psycho Rangers started running toward the rangers. They were quick and very powerful. Slashing them with their hands, the rangers fell on the floor. When they tried to fight back, the rangers were preoccupied by being strangled by the powerful Psychos.

"Guys, let's do it!" yelled Psycho Red.

The Psycho Rangers placed their hands on the rangers' heads. The rangers tried to release the grip, but the Psycho Rangers tightened their gripped. The rangers yelled as they started to glow in their own ranger powers.

"Yes!" yelled Psycho Red, "I know everything about you now!"

Suddenly, he yelled as he felt golden beams shoot him from the left. Felix turned around to see Claese, morphed with his Sand Blaster.

"Silver Ranger!" said Psycho Black.

"You bet!" said Claese, shooting them down. The Psycho Rangers yelled as they fell backwards. Psycho Red climbed up from the ground, looking at Claese, "You think you guys can stop us, you're wrong. Rangers, retreat!"

They disappeared into the darkness. Felix and the other rangers climbed up from the concrete, demorphing as a result. Claese looked at them. Injuries on their bare skin were visible to Claese's eye. Felix patted Claese on the back, "Thanks for saving us," he said.

"Anytime," said Claese, demorphing. He was still wearing his bathing suit just like the other rangers, "Now, what the hell happened?"

"I think we just met our match," said Ray, looking at him, "Claese, these enemies are not the typical viruses. We got to find out where they came from."

"Well, then, let's ask Shinya. He probably knows something," said Tara.

* * *

Back in the virus, the Psycho Rangers materialized on to the ground. Master Stryker looked at them as they stood up in order: Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, and Pink. Aquafina was impressed as she looked at them, "So, this is Operation: Psycho."

"Yep," said Master Stryker, "These are the Psycho Rangers. Rangers, did you get their energy?"

"Yes," said Psycho Red, "Each of us know their strengths and weaknesses and what they can do."

Suddenly, the energy tube behind them turned red as Nejirous's voice spoke in the distance, "Great job. You did it this time."

Master Stryker nodded. Aquafina laughed as she looked at them, "Wait a minute. Are we chopped liver?"

"No," said Nejirous, "These rangers are here to serve and destroy the Poke Rangers. They will not be involved in our plans. We need something like this to eradicate them anyway. Master Stryker, I look forward to hearing from you. They will be destroyed. I am going to meditate now. NO FAILURES!"

"Good," said Aquafina, "This means you guys will be more powerful than the other rangers that fought on this planet. You can get rid of everybody. You can predict their next move and listen to their thoughts. Good job. Now, let's send you guys out on a hunt to destroy them. Don't come back till they're destroyed."

"Yes, ma'am," said Psycho Rangers.

The rangers jumped up and disappeared.

* * *

Back on the MegaShip, the rangers had their wounds in bandages and they were wearing clothes as they sat down on the bridge. Tara sat down in her usual spot, turning on the buttons.

"Shinya's on Channel," said Tara.

"On screen," said Felix.

Professor Shinya appeared on screen as he sat down in his office, "Hi. What's up?"

"We need your help," said Felix, "Apparently, we have new enemies. We have rangers that look like Psycho freaks."

"Oh," said Shinya, "I know exactly what you are talking about."

The rangers looked at each other as they looked at the professor. The professor cleared his throat as he went to speak.

"When Mariah invaded Hoenn in 2006, I was just about to work at PNET. However, I was in the process of helping Jou Jefferson create digital suits. Those were going to be your suits, if they were successful. However, something infected the computer. Quickly, we had to shut down the computer. Everything was lost. Or so we thought," said Shinya, "Rangers, it's obvious that Master Stryker has found the information and probably used whatever necessary to bring them to life."

"To life?" asked Felix.

"Yes, to life," said Shinya.

"That means… your brother created them?" asked Darren.

Felix turned to the screen, "When did this happen?"

"January 11, 2006," said Shinya.

"I remember that day," said Tara, "That was the day when war was upon us with other empires."

Felix clenched his fist and smacked it on the chair, "Great job, bro. Your prototypes are here to kill me and my friends! Why the hell did you do this?"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in Slateport, Psycho Red sat down in the park. He looked around as he saw people.

"Red Ranger, you can't hide. Begin scan!"

On the western side of Slateport, Psycho Yellow and Psycho Pink stood on top of a skyscraper and on the opposite side the Black and Blue Psycho Rangers stood up and watched the area. Down below, Felix and Tara sat down in the courtyard of Slateport High School.

"I don't get it," said Felix, "Shouldn't lost information be lost information?"

"Probably," said Tara, "But, who knows? It's cyberspace. Anybody can find it and post it. It was a mistake to send it into cyberspace anyway."

"Why didn't they just leave it to the professionals?" asked Felix.

Tara sighed as she patted him on the back, "Look. Why don't we go back to the ship, relax, and watch a movie?"

Felix looked at Tara and then at the sky. He turned around as he looked at the area. He opened his Astro Morpher, "Great idea."

Suddenly, there was a similar beeping to the Astro Morphers. Felix turned around to see a trainer with the Apple iPoké in his hand. As they teleported up to the sky, they noticed that he wasn't looking. He pressed "the button" on his device immediately after they left.

"What the hell?" asked Psycho Black, looking at the sky.

"What?" asked Psycho Blue.

"I detect a ranger," said Psycho Black.

Blue nodded. They jumped together and went through the city in streaks of black and blue light. Psycho Black dematerialized and tackled the trainer into the glass windows of the high school.

"Black Ranger, you're mine!" he yelled, taking his head and smacking his hand on top of it. As he went to absorb energy, he released it.

"What?" asked Psycho Blue, "You going to kill him?"

"Why?" asked Psycho Black, "He isn't the Black Ranger. Let's go!"

The two rangers left the trainer there with his head drooling in red, sappy blood.

However, on the other side, Psycho Pink and Yellow continued searching. The signal appeared again, causing Pink to jump up.

"ALRIGHT! We found a ranger!" she yelled. The two rangers jumped off the skyscraper and landed on the ground. They saw a black car driving across the dirt roads of the outskirts of Slateport. Psycho Yellow jumped up and punched the windshield of the car. The car stopped immediately and flipped over in a slow motion. It crashed on to the ground. Psycho Pink ran over and opened the doors, grabbing an old man. He was bleeding from the top of his head and started coughing up blood. He landed on the ground, dead.

"That's not the Pink Ranger or the Yellow Ranger," she said.

"We killed two people, oh well," said Psycho Yellow, "Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, day turned to night and the rangers were sitting in Felix's room. They were dressed in their night PJs as they were watching a funny movie.

"Where's Claese?" asked Felix.

"He wanted to take a walk," said Darren, "He said he'll be back."

"Whoa, that's no way to treat a person like that," said Tara, "Come on, Colon Blow and SlimFast?"

Darren laughed as he looked at the guy who had to take a class final on the screen. The guy was shaking back and forth. He needed to go to the bathroom but the sign said "No Bathroom Breaks."

"Oh shit," he said, "He's going to bust."

The guy gave in half the test and ran toward the bathroom. However, the president of the college stopped him.

"Oh my," said Angela.

"No way," said Ray.

The president talked to the guy and the guy laughed and ran toward the garbage can.

"No," said Tara.

"He wouldn't," said Felix.

They heard the sounds of immediate plopping. The rangers had looks of disgust on their faces as they saw that.

"Double disgusting!" said Tara.

"It's natural," said Ray, chuckling, "That is violent!"

"Not if he's bleeding," said Tara, "YUCK! Alright, move to the next scene before I throw up."

"Yeah," said Felix, "She won't be the only one."

When everyone turned to Ray on that comment, they saw the yellow lights flashing above them. The rangers walked out of the room and headed straight toward the bridge.

"Not now," said Darren, "I was relaxed."

As the doors opened, Shinya arrived as he looked at the yellow-lit bridge.

"Alright," said Felix, "Why are we on Yellow Alert?"

Shinya nodded as he looked at Felix. He took out the Apple iPoké and showed it to him, "You know what this is?"

"Yeah," said Tara, "The Apple iPoké. It made the same sound as our communicators."

"Well," said Shinya, "That is exactly true. So, why did I put you guys on Yellow Alert?"

The rangers nodded as Shinya started to clear his throat, "Rangers, innocent people have either been severely injured or killed by the Psycho Rangers. Pokemon have been harmed and sent to the Pokemon Centers protecting them. Why? Because of this!"

"Because, they are trying to find out we are and what we know," said Ray.

"Exactly," said Shinya, "As of right now, you five are suspended from morphing till further notice."

"WHAT?" asked the rangers.

"Why?" asked Felix.

"Because if you use any code to morph, they will hunt you down and kill you," he said.

"Right," said Felix, "Understood."

As the screen diminished, the rangers turned around as they looked at Felix. Felix sighed as he looked at the other rangers, "Maintain Yellow Alert. Now let's finish the movie."

"What happens when a virus attacks? We're going to let Claese finish it for us?" asked Ray.

"As of right now, I don't know. I'm also sure he got the memo as well," said Felix, opening the doors to the elevator.

* * *

Meanwhile, down on Earth, Claese was walking on the boardwalk of Slateport City. However, as he walked toward the beach, he ran into something dark. Because he couldn't see, he started poking at something hard. He turned around as he went the other way.

"Sorry," he said, looking away, "I can't see. No streetlights or lights anywhere."

"It's okay, ranger. I understand," a voice said.

Claese stopped, freezing at his comment, "Uh, what are you talking about?"

Suddenly, a street light turned on. Claese looked at who he was standing next to him.

"Psycho Black!" said Claese. Suddenly, the Psycho Rangers started jumping him. Claese rolled over as they all fell on top of each other. Claese started running away and the other five Psychos followed. They materialized in front of him.

"I don't think so," he said, laughing.

He was yelling and grunting as he activated his Digitizer. However, Psycho Red threw the phone down as they all disappeared with him.

* * *

Inside the virus…

The Psycho Rangers threw Claese down on the ground. Claese looked up to see Master Stryker and Aquafina.

"So, this is your hideout," he said.

Cyber D chuckled looking at him, "Yes, it is."

"This is what you're going to do to him," said Master Stryker, looking at the Psycho Rangers.

* * *

The next morning…

The rangers were sitting together for breakfast. However, one person was deliberately missing. As the rangers had a full breakfast, Angela sighed as she turned to them.

"Guys, I'll be back," she said.

Angela walked toward the transporter pad and teleported down toward Slateport City. Taking out a scanner, she saw a silver dot on the radar. Walking closer to it, she noticed the Digitizer on the phone with a little note attached to it. Angela bent down and grabbed the morpher with the note.

_**We have your friend. Meet us at the Oldale Mansion. We'll be waiting.**_

Angela took the note and shredded it to pieces. She took her old communicator and activated the comlink, "Guys, the Psychos have Claese."

"What?" asked Tara, "Where?"

"Oldale Mansion," said Angela.

"Alright, we'll teleport you back," said Felix, "I don't like this one bit."

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

North of Oldale Town on Route 103, an old mansion stood there with two Dragonite statues on either side. The rangers teleported down and ran toward the entrance. However, a blue barrier appeared as they penetrated it. They flipped backwards and landed on the ground.

"Ouch," said Felix, "Let's morph!"

"Hold it," said Tara, "They could be watching out for our signal."

Ray nodded as he looked at her, "I have an idea and it was the best idea ever."

Meanwhile, Psycho Red was sitting down on the ground, hearing something activate.

"I think… hmm… YES! I have them!" said Psycho Red.

The five Psycho Rangers flew across the city and stood in front of the Rhybuster, which started shooting at them. Psycho Red released red bolts from his body, causing the Rhybuster to crash into a brick wall.

"Excellent," he said. Opening the door, he and the other Psycho Rangers rushed in. However, there was nobody. A grey box with buttons appeared all over it.

"Damn them!" he said, "DECOY!"

He shot the grey box. It erupted in flames. However, it was the perfect time.

While all of that was happening, Claese was sitting in the chair, looking at Master Stryker's video.

"Nice to meet you," said Master Stryker, "Again."

"So, let me guess. You created those morons," said Claese.

"Yep," said Master Stryker, "Soon, your friends will be mince meat. And I can finally rule this planet."

"Why did you put me here?" asked Claese.

Master Stryker looked at him, "Because I want to tell you something… it's about Felix. From what I heard, Felix has Aquafina's necklace."

"And your point is?" asked Claese.

"Isn't it funny that his older brother is destroying the planet?" asked Master Stryker.

"What the hell?" asked Claese. His mouth dropped, "You're his brother?"

"Yes, I designed these rangers. I made sure that I found the infected virus that contained the ranger files and POOF! Psycho Rangers," he said, "Now, that you are here, I suspect the rangers have already morphed and our heading to your location. So, feel free to watch the film."

Claese looked at him as he disappeared on the screen and the rangers stood outside the mansion.

"NO! FELIX, DON'T!" yelled Claese.

* * *

Back at the Oldale Mansion, Ray nodded as he looked at Felix.

"Alright," said Felix, "Install, Poke Rangers!"

The rangers morphed into their digital suits. Felix took out his Fire Saber and broke the barrier. The rangers started running toward the mansion. However, the Psycho Rangers materialized in front of them.

"Psychos!" said Felix.

"Hello," said Psycho Blue, "It's a beautiful day to die."

"Yep," said Psycho Red, "It was a trap. Now, you will die!"

"We're coming through!" said Felix, "Full force! Let's go!"

The rangers rushed over to the Psycho Rangers. The Psycho Rangers kicked the rangers in the face, causing them to fly back. Psycho Red tackled Felix on the ground, and elbowed him. He yelled as sparks flew from his body. Psycho Black slashed Darren a couple of times and kicked it in the face. Psycho Blue kicked Ray in the face repeatedly. Angela and Tara were punched and kicked in the chest, causing them to fall.

"Rangers," said Psycho Red, "We are the perfect team."

"Yeah, but you serve the wrong purpose," said Felix, standing up from the ground. The rangers agreed as they stood up next to him. The rangers started running toward them. Psycho Red started unleashing red energy from his body and the other rangers also released their own color energy. They combined into a white beam of energy. The rangers yelled as they flew backwards and landed on the ground. Psycho Red looked at them.

"This is it," he said.

"Any last words?" asked Psycho Pink.

"Go to hell," said Felix.

"Psycho Ranger Energy Blast!" said Psycho Red.

The rangers gathered all of their energy and released green lightning bolts of powerful energy. The rangers screamed as they felt the powerful energy destroy their suits. Tears from their suits appeared as the screaming continued. They suddenly demorphed as the powerful beams continued to intensify.

Master Stryker laughed inside the virus, watching the whole entire battle. Suddenly, Nejirous's tube turned green as he began to yell, "MY ENERGY! IT'S LOSING POWER!"

"Aquafina, teleport them back here," he said. Aquafina nodded as she looked at Nejirous and then walked toward the consoles. Master Stryker laughed, "My brother, you should've stayed out of this battle."

Outside, the rangers were yelling as the green beams continued to intensify. The Psycho Rangers started to laugh. However, Psycho Red yelled as he fell to the ground, "I have a headache!"

The Psycho Rangers yelled as they disappeared. The rangers stood there as they screamed from the powerful attack. They fell to their knees and landed on the ground. Claese broke out of the front door and looked outside to see the five rangers lying on the ground in blood and ash.

"Felix!" yelled Claese, running over to him. Felix looked up as he looked at Claese, "Claese…"

"RANGERS!" yelled a voice. Claese looked up to see Prof. Shinya run toward them.

"I'm so sorry," said Shinya, "I shouldn't have recruited you to help. These rangers are too powerful to battle!"

"Professor…," said Darren, crawling toward him, "It doesn't matter."

"He's right," said Ray, "I may have been a ranger for almost 5 to 6 months, but I can't just quit now."

"Agreed," said Angela.

"Exactly," said Tara.

"Yeah," said Claese, looking at Shinya, "You did the right thing. We didn't know this was going to happen. Speaking of that, I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news…"

Shinya looked at Claese, "What?"

"Felix," said Claese, "Master Stryker…"

Felix looked at him, "What about him?"

There was pure silence for five minutes. Claese gulped as he looked at him, "Felix, he's your brother."

"WHAT?" yelled the rangers.

"My brother? Jou is Master Stryker?" asked Felix.

Prof. Shinya looked at the mansion, "That explains where the suits came from."

The rangers looked at Felix as he stood up from the ground. He looked at the sky in vain, "Jou, why?"

* * *

**End of Chapter…**

**Shinya: Poor rangers…**

**Magbomb: This is worse than Crash and the Creeps.**

**Shinya: Yeah, anyway, if you think this is bad, next chapter!**

**Felix: What the hell? Who has these photos?**

**Darren: Hmm… this doesn't look good.**

**Master Stryker: Time to expose your identity.**

**Psycho Red: Nice to see you guys again, get them, you Psycho Virus**

**Ray: Great, Psycho Virus and Psycho Rangers, just my luck. What does he do?**

**Psycho Red: He is going to expose who you really are.**

**Angela: Perfect**

**Tara: Just what we needed… great.**

**Poke Rangers in Space: Chapter 39- Blackmail Photos**

**Psycho Red: See you soon!**

**Felix: Yo, get away from the camera.**

**Psycho Red: Want to go?**

**Felix: After you… (smiles)**

* * *

A/N: The Psycho Rangers have arrived! Hee hee! Now, all you guys need to do is review. And also to remind you, thanks to a couple of authors on Wikipedia, we have **The Poke Rangers Wiki** online. Yes, no joke. Feel free to go on and explore what fics we have. There are plot summaries, characters, etc. However, it's still under construction for mine. I only did MMPR zords, characters, weapons, and 23 episodes. So, yeah!


	39. Blackmail Photos

A/N: Hi, welcome to Chapter 39! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_Last time on Poke Rangers in Space…_

_The rangers were faced with imposters. However, they turned out to be the Psycho Rangers. They were fierce, powerful, and a bit insane. Felix finds out that Master Stryker was his own brother. Hmm… I sense bad news for these guys. _

* * *

Inside the virus, Master Stryker was in his chamber. He had a huge chessboard out with the rangers and the Psycho Rangers. He looked up as he saw Cyber D walk into his chambers.

"Yes," he said, "What's wrong?"

"Are you using Nejirous's energy on the Psycho Rangers?" asked Cyber D.

"Yeah," said Master Stryker.

"You plan to kill both the rangers and Nejirous, don't you? I understand why you killed Machdrap, but this is getting a bit out of hand," said Cyber D.

"NOTHING IS GOING OUT OF HAND!" said Master Stryker. He stood up and looked at his general, "Let me tell you something. He is the reason why we haven't won. If you can't have anybody else to do anything right, you do it yourself. So, the Psycho Rangers will destroy them. Nejirous will be destroyed and I lead the virus into infecting the place. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," said Cyber D.

"Good," said Master Stryker, "Now, on with the next plan."

"What plan?" asked Cyber D.

"I want some information from the rangers," he said, looking at him.

Cyber D nodded as Master Stryker looked at him with a grin that he can't hide.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Silver Ranger holds his personal weapon. Then it flashes to Clease, who's desk was messy with his feet on top of it. "Claese Flora- Silver Space Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evilly with Nejirous in the background)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The six rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(Felix uses the Astro Battlizer, his battlized mode appears)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Kyogre MegaShip and the Delta MegaShip combine to become the Astro Delta Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Rhybuster crashes on to the scene)_

_**Go… (in Space)**_

_(Instrumental music: the Lugia MegaShip flies out of the space dock and lands on Earth)_

_(Clease drives his new Auto Slider)_

_(The rangers jump on their Cyber Sliders)_

_(The Voyager Zords are launched into space)_

_(The two MegaShips fly away from Earth)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Mega Voyager is formed, the Silver Winger Zord is formed, the Wing Mega Voyager is formed)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord, the Delta Megazord, the Silver Winger zord and Mega Voyager appear in space with the six rangers, unmorphed standing on top of them)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 39: Blackmail Photos

_Based on:_

_Denji Sentai Megaranger #39: Exposed! MegaRed's Identitiy_

_Power Rangers in Space #32: Carlos on Call_

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Slateport City. The winds were calm and it may have been 97 degrees. However, going to the beach was not Felix's idea. He was too busy playing Darren in Poke Rangers: The Game Version 4 at the Seashore House.

"Die!" said Felix, pressing a couple of buttons.

"I hope you die," said Darren, pulling the joystick back and forth. The two of them were at it, playing the game. As they kept playing, they turned around to see a little girl with brown hair and green eyes look up at them, wearing a beautiful pink and yellow flower dress.

"Sadie," said Darren, "What's happening?"

"Nothing really," said Sadie, "Just being here. I just got back from summer camp."

"And how was it?" asked Darren, playing the game.

"Fun," said Sadie.

Felix laughed, "I am going to beat you, Darren."

On the screen, Felix was playing as the Red Space Ranger and Darren played as the Black Space Ranger. Darren pressed a black button on the game.

"Black used Shadow End!"

On the screen, the lance slashed Felix across the chest, knocking his hit points down. Felix laughed as he pressed the red button, "Battlizer Mode!"

He transformed into the Battlizer Mode in the game and pressed the black button on the console, "Fire Barrage!"

The blasts knocked Darren out of the round. Darren turned to Felix, "You're lucky."

Sadie laughed, "Can I try?"

"Well, we have two rounds left," said Felix, "And I'm going to beat Darren again."

"Not if I help," said Sadie.

She pushed Darren to the side and the screen appeared, asking to change characters. The rangers were plastered all over the screen. Sadie took the chip that said 2P on it from Black Space to Green Turbo. Felix looked at her, "Going retro?"

"I loved the Green Turbo Ranger!" said Sadie, "Now, let's battle!"

Felix sighed as he went to battle her in a duel. Darren was impressed with the battle moves they made.

"Alright," said Felix, "You're going down."

Suddenly, the alarms on the morphers started going, "Uh, Felix. I need to check on my beeper."

"Okay," said Felix, "If it's our friends, I'll be there when I finish with her."

Sadie laughed, "Yeah, right!"

Darren ran toward the back room and opened his communicator, "Yeah?"

"Hey, we need you at Slateport Dock. There's a sighting of a virus," said Tara.

Darren nodded, "I'm on my way."

He turned around. Everybody was standing around him. He was trying to morph and get out, but he didn't see that happening. However, as he looked toward the photo booth on the left of him, he saw a couple leave the room. He rushed toward the photo booth. In a flash of black light, he morphed and walked out of the booth. He headed toward the bathroom and teleported toward the city. However, down on the ground, a little slip of paper came out.

* * *

Outside, Claese, Tara, Angela, and Ray turned around to see Darren running toward them. Claese sighed as he looked at him, "Where's Felix?"

"Playing video games," said Darren, "He said he should be right out."

"Well," said Tara, "How come we can't find this crazy beast?"

Angela nodded, "I agree."

Suddenly, the rangers looked up in the sky as they heard laughter. Darren looked at the ground to see an orange Sceptile with a silver Satellite on its head. He had black finger nails, red eyes and his tail was spread out into five different directions.

"Who are you?" asked Darren.

"Psycho Virus Datatile," he said, "And I will get every single piece of information from you."

Claese turned toward the monster, "Fat chance."

Tara looked at Claese and nodded, "Rangers, let's go!"

Ray jumped up to attack. As he stretched out his right fist, he was bit in the mouth. Ray jerked as he yelled. The monster lifted upwards, throwing Ray up in the air and landing on the ground.

"Now, for you to all die," he said.

Meanwhile, back at the Seashore House, Felix finished the two rounds. He sighed, looking at her, "Thanks, Sadie. I'm not number 1 anymore."

She giggled, "See you later."

As Felix looked at Sadie, he looked at his Astro Morpher, "I better go find out what's happening."

He rushed toward the back while Sadie followed. Sadie saw him go into the men's bathroom. However, for her, she picked up a white slip that was on the ground. As she went to flip it over, she gasped looking at it.

"Darren… no way... AMAZING!" she said, "OH MY!"

* * *

Back on the battlefield…

"Beacon Bullet Seed Beam!" said Datatile.

The rangers yelled as they were shot with high-intensity yellow beacon beams that caused them to fall on the ground.

"Hee hee," he said, "You can't kill me."

He turned around to see Felix, morphed, and ready for battle. Datatile shot the same attack. He was hit, but Felix jumped up and activated his Battlizer.

"Code 01: Fire Punch!"

He punched Datatile in the face and kicked him hard in the head. Felix landed on the ground and pulled out his Astro Blaster, shooting Datatile in the chest. Felix and the other rangers jumped up for joy as he disappeared.

"Run back to the virus," said Felix, "As usual."

* * *

Inside the virus…

Master Stryker started petting Datatile on the head. He gave him a carrot for his reward and the monster loved eating it. He turned toward the Psycho Rangers, who were sitting there in agony. Psycho Red rolled his eyes and looked at him.

"Master Stryker, when do we attack them again?" asked Psycho Red.

"Not yet," said Master Stryker, "As of right now, I'm trying to get the rangers data right now. It should take a while."

"I don't care if they are teenagers," said Psycho Black, "We need to destroy them."

"Yes," said Psycho Blue and Yellow.

Psycho Pink said nothing as Master Stryker looked at her, "Well, rangers. As long as you are here, you are going to do as I say. Now, I need to meditate."

Master Stryker left for his chambers. Psycho Pink shook her head as she turned to the other rangers, "He always meditates."

Psycho Red started grumbling, "I'm growing impatient."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the MegaShip, while the rangers were having fun, Darren sat down on his laptop and started typing away. However, he heard a doorbell sound on the laptop. Darren closed out of Publisher, which was the program he did his newspaper articles on and went to the internet.

"Hi, Black Ranger… I have something for you. Meet me at Slateport Harbor around noon."

"Psycho Black," said Darren, getting up from his seat.

* * *

Darren walked on the harbor, seeing the fishermen go by in their little boats as he walked toward the center of the harbor. As he went to take a bite out of his snack bar that he had in his pocket, he turned around to see Sadie with a smile on her face.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," said Darren.

He walked toward the edge of the harbor with her behind him. Darren turned around and looked at her, "What?"

"Well, I was wondering what you were doing today?" asked Sadie.

"Stuff," said Darren.

"Stuff?" asked Sadie, "Like what?"

"You wouldn't understand," said Darren.

"Oh really?" asked Sadie.

"Yes," said Darren, "Now, step aside."

As he went to leave, Sadie followed. Darren stopped abruptly and looked at her with his piercing blue eyes, "Stop following me. Go find Mom."

"My mom said I could hang out here," she said.

"Well, go out and have fun," said Darren, looking at her.

Sadie giggled, "You are so stupid. Was this about the email that was sent?"

"What email?" asked Darren, looking at her.

"Simple. The one about you being the Poke Ranger," said Sadie, "Particularly, Black."

"Hey, I do articles about them. I'm not one of them," said Darren, looking at her.

"I thought you would say that," she said.

Darren looked at her as she reached deep into her jean pockets. She took out a white slip that Darren grabbed. He froze as he looked at it, "Oh… my… NO! Where did you find these photos?"

"I found them on the floor after you morphed to save the day," she said.

Darren looked at the slip and her, "Alright, you know my secret. So, what are you going to do about it?"

Sadie giggled as she took out a piece of paper with her phone number on it. He looked at her, "No way. What the hell?"

"You are going to put this in your contacts. So, that way when you get a text from to me, you can reply back. Besides, you have to," she said.

"Look, I'm not your personal bodyguard," said Darren.

Sadie laughed as she looked at him and then walked toward a bench that was in front of them. She stood on it and began to yell, "GUYS, EVERYBODY! I HAVE NEWS!"

"NO SHE DOESN'T!" yelled Darren as she grabbed her and placed her on the ground. He wrote his cell number down and gave it to her. He looked at her angrily, "Are you happy now?"

She smiled as she grabbed his hand. She made Darren skip all the way back to her house.

* * *

The next day on the Kyogre MegaShip, the rangers were all sitting down together having breakfast. Magbomb was in the room, cooking the breakfast and everybody was lively and awake. However, for Darren, he was literally dead as he went to sit down at the table.

"You look like crap," said Claese, "Are you okay?"

"You wish," said Darren, "No."

"Alright," said Magbomb, as he took a tray of eggs to the table. He sat with them as they went to feast, "Tell us."

"Well, remember what happened yesterday?" asked Darren.

"Yeah," said Felix, "With Datatile. Why?"

"Well, when I went to morph, I morphed inside a photo booth and it took my picture as I went to morph into my suit," said Darren.

Angela turned around to him slowly, "Darren, where's the photo slip?"

"Sadie has it," said Darren, "She has my photos of me morphing."

The rangers looked at each other and turned to Darren. Darren sighed as Felix stood up, "And?"

"Well, she has my number now. So, if she wants to hang out with me, I got to go and hang out with her," said Darren.

"And what happens if you don't?" asked Tara.

Darren sighed, "She threatened to blackmail me and expose a ranger to the whole region."

Felix looked at her, "Okay, I understood why she did it. But, seriously if there is a battle going on, you can't chill with her 24/7. You have Angela and you have a virus that needs exterminating. You don't need a little kid to be your next worry."

Angela nodded, "Yeah. Suppose we do get into a battle? She needs to learn that we rangers are only here to protect. We're not babysitters."

Darren nodded, "Understood."

As he finished eating breakfast, he felt something buzz in his pocket. He reached down in his pocket for a black cell phone. Was it Luann? No. Was it a prank call? No. Was it from Sadie? YES!

**MEET ME AT OCEANIC MUSEUM. **

"Alright," said Angela, sighing, "That's it."

She stood up and grabbed Darren up from the chair, "Darren, it's time for you to lay down the law."

"What?" asked Darren.

"Tell her she needs other friends," said Angela, "I don't care what you come up with. She needs to leave YOU alone!"

Darren was being pushed out the door. The door shut behind him as she walked back to the table. Tara looked at her as she went to sit, "That was a bit harsh to just throw him out."

"Look, as a girlfriend, she has to protect his beast," she said, drinking a glass of orange juice, "I don't want him being a babysitter to her. She needs to find friends her own age."

"Well," said Tara, looking at it, "Sadie must know something."

Felix nodded in response, "We might as well find out when we have the chance."

* * *

Meanwhile, Darren was going on crazy roller coasters at the theme parks in Slateport City. They had food, played games, and Sadie won many prizes. However, as they got to her house, Darren sighed as she looked at him. The sun was about to set and the stars were set in the sky.

"Hey," she said, "I'll ask you one more favor and then I'll never page you again."

Darren nodded, "Okay. What is it?"

"I want a rock," she said.

"What kind?" asked Darren.

Sadie looked up to the sky to see the moon. Darren looked up as he looked at her, "Why don't you just have the whole moon?"

She looked at him as he walked around in circles. However, Darren's adrenaline went through his head. It was so high that he went to lash out, "YOU ARE SPOILED! YOU THINK I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO BUT HAUL MY BUTT HERE AND HAVE FUN?"

Sadie stepped back as Darren looked at her, "Look, I'm a Poke Ranger. When people are in trouble, I throw fun aside and get to work to save people. But, no! I have to babysit you! You know what? Keep the photo and you can blab to everybody that you know someone who is a Poke Ranger. I'm out of here! Have a great night!"

As Sadie went to call his name, Darren stormed off, heading to a private place to teleport back to the MegaShip.

* * *

That night, Darren was lying in the bed. He looked at the stars as he began to think about what he said. He sighed as he put his head on the pillow. However, the door opened up. Angela walked in, looking at him.

"Hi, still awake?" asked Angela.

"I didn't even close my eyes yet," said Darren, looking at the sky.

As Angela went to get under the covers next to Darren, Darren went to start talking.

"What?" asked Angela.

"Hey, you told me what to do. You told me to put my foot down," said Darren.

"Well, you shouldn't have been that harsh," said Angela.

"Why?" asked Darren.

"Because…," said Angela, looking at him. Darren threw his arms out, waiting for an answer. Angela climbed out of bed and turned to Darren, "You need to know something about Sadie. I talked to her mother about it and that could explain why you were being dragged along."

* * *

The next morning, Darren and Angela sat at where Sadie's doctor's office was in Slateport City. Washing his hands, the old man wearing a white coat looked at them as he pushed his brown frame glasses toward his black eyes.

"So," said Darren, "Dr. Mars, Sadie had an older brother?"

"Yeah," said Dr. Mars, "She had a brother. However, when he was 10, he went on a Pokemon journey. He was attacked by a Seviper and became very ill."

"What happened?" asked Angela.

"He just died a few weeks ago," said Dr. Mars. Darren's eyes grew huge and Angela gasped as she looked at him, "Oh my…"

Darren nodded as he looked at the photo given by the doctor. As Darren looked at it, he was very surprised, "What was I thinking?"

He got up from the table, "Thank you very much."

Angela looked at him and turned to the doctor, "Thanks. How much?"

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with you. Don't worry about the price," he said. Angela nodded and walked outside. Darren walked down the stairs with Angela catching right up.

"What's with you?" she asked.

"I was wrong to yell at her like that," said Darren, giving her his cell phone, "I got to go do something. I'll get to you later."

Angela looked at him as he pressed 259. Darren jumped up, morphed, and teleported to space.

Meanwhile, Sadie was sitting at the Slateport Graveyard, mourning the loss of her older brother.

"It's okay," she said, "I'll try to get new friends."

Suddenly, she turned around to see Datatile, "Nice to see you!"

She screamed as she started to run away. He started shooting beams at her. As she ran into the woods, she took out her phone and started texting.

Back at the doctor's office, Angela was just about to get in her car when suddenly she saw Darren's phone buzz. She picked up the phone and looked at it.

**Darren, I know you may not want to talk to me right now. But, there's a virus behind me and he won't leave me alone. I need help! Thanks!**

Angela clicked open her seat belt and opened her morpher, "Rangers, we got a situation."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sadie was watching in the grass as Datatile was walking around, "Little girl, where are you?"

She looked at him as she started to back away in the woods. She wanted to get out and go home. However, as she made a left, she saw Datatile. She yelled as she jumped on the ground and landed on the floor. He walked toward her.

"Now, you are mine!" he said.

Suddenly, purple beams came out from the sky and hit Datatile in the face. He fell and landed on the ground. Sadie turned around to see Darren with the Shadow Sniper, "Sadie, run!"

"You are going to pay for that," he said.

"Datatile, attacking an innocent civilian is low," said Felix, "Now, you are going to pay!"

The rangers nodded as they looked at Datatile. Claese ran across the woods, morphed as he looked at them, "Sorry, I'm late."

"You're just in time," said Darren.

The rangers stood together as the crests lit up on their screens.

"Omnipotent Warrior, Red Space Ranger!"

"Strategist Warrior, Black Space Ranger!"

"Dimension Warrior, Blue Space Ranger!"

"Analytical Warrior, Yellow Space Ranger!"

"Command Warrior, Pink Space Ranger!"

"Prototype Warrior, Silver Space Ranger!"

"Install!" said Felix, "Poke Rangers…"

"In Space!" they shouted out.

Datatile yelled as he looked at the rangers. Felix took out his Battlizer, "You're gone. Astro Battlizer! Code: 03-2!"

Pressing that button, Felix jumped up in the air. He began to glow red as he came crashing down. He was wearing a ruby metallic plate around his chest with a silver metallic plate on his back that connected to it. He had two, shiny, jet black metallic rocket launchers on the back and silver claws with rocket launchers on them. There was also fire like designs surrounding the armor.

"Let's do this!" said Felix, taking out his Super Fire Sniper.

Darren nodded as the four rangers combined weapons, "Four Function Astro Rifle."

Claese nodded as he took out his Sand Blaster, "Sand Blaster: Hyper Mode!"

Datatile yelled as he started to run away. Meanwhile, all of the weapons started charging.

"Fire Barrage!" yelled Felix.

"Fire!" yelled the other rangers.

Three blasts of energy came out of their weapons, causing Datatile to yell as he landed on the ground. A major explosion occurred behind them. Darren sighed as he looked at the rangers.

"Not bad," said Darren.

Suddenly, Infectoid flew out of the ground and bit Datatile.

"Giant Virus Infection!"

Datatile grew ten times bigger than normal size, causing the rangers to rush toward the scene.

"Voyager Zords!" yelled Darren.

"Silver Winger Zord!" yelled Claese.

As the rangers jumped into their zords, Darren took out his keycard and swiped it, "Install! Mega Voyager!"

As the Voyager Zords sped up to abnormal speeds, Magmar Voyager 1 jumped off Lapras Voyager 3. Immediately, Magnezone Voyager 4 stretched out its magnetic arms and the back part of Magnezone Voyager 4 flipped underneath. Honchkrow Voyager 2 attached to the back of Magnezone Voyager 4 with the head on top. Lapras Voyager 3 splitted in half, becoming the legs as the head of the Lapras shrunk and the feet of Lapras Voyager 3 became the feet for their Megazord. Magmar Voyager 1 shrunk its arms and legs, becoming the waist, while Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the back of Honchkrow Voyager 2. The seats of the Voyager Zords ejected them out as the five zords came together. The wings of Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the head of the Megazord. A huge green visor appeared on top as the rangers popped up in the same spots. However, it had black screens with silver trimming, colorful consoles and on the door it said P-NET Mega Voyager on the back. On top of Magnezone Voyager 4, the words Mega Voyager appeared in white letters with the PNET logo.

"Mega Voyager, transformation complete!"

"Silver Winger, change form!" said Claese, sliding the keycard.

Flying down toward the ground, legs came out from the back of the ship. The wings folded back into the body and the claws stretched forward. The top of the ship flipped forward as the head appeared. It was a shiny, metallic Sandslash.

Both zords stood by to battle. Datatile yelled as he shot green beams at the Silver Winger Zord. Using its claws, the green beams deflected.

"Spike Missiles!" yelled Claese.

Spikes came out of the back of the Sandslash, hitting Datatile. Datatile yelled as he shot green beams at it, causing it to land on the ground. He then tackled the Mega Voyager. The Mega Voyager kept kicking it repeatedly. The monster yelled as he fell and landed on the ground.

"Time to scan!" he said.

"Claese!" yelled Felix.

"Okay!" said Claese.

As the area started to flash back and forth, Datatile laughed as he looked around. However, none of the zords were there.

"What the hell?" he asked. He then looked up, "Oh my!"

"Voyager Winger Fusion!"

The Mega Voyager jumped up as it followed the Silver Winger Zord. Quickly, the Silver Winger Zord's claws attached and wrapped the chest of the Mega Voyager. Claese's cockpit moved upward toward the Mega Voyager cockpit.

"Install, Wing Mega Voyager!"

Datatile started shooting beams. However, it circled around and flew toward the monster, slashing him across.

"Xatu Voyager 5!" said Felix.

Xatu Voyager 5 lifted off and it was grabbed by the Mega Voyager. Datatile gulped as the Wing Mega Voyager headed straight down toward him.

"Xatu Voyager 5, Seeker Deletion!" said Darren.

The head of the Xatu launched out of its body and it was heading straight down toward Datatile. Looking at the head, Datatile yelled as he tried to run away. However, the rocket caught up with him and destroyed him into a million pieces. A major explosion burned his remains.

"We did it!" said the rangers.

"Good job!" said Sadie, looking up, "You guys were awesome!"

Suddenly, she felt something grab her. Her head smacked into Psycho Red's chest. He laughed looking at her, "I'm cooler, don't you agree?"

"Psycho Red!" said Darren, "Let her go!"

"I don't really want to kidnap her. However, I would love to destroy all of YOU!" he said.

Darren stood up and jumped out of the cockpit. Soon, the other rangers followed him. Pushing her to the side, Psycho Red took out his saber, "Let's duel!"

Psycho Red slashed the rangers one by one. The rangers tried to block his attacks, but Psycho Red was a bit insane. As Felix drew his blaster, he shot Psycho Red. However, Psycho Red dodged the attack. Psycho Red shot a red electric pulse beam at Felix causing him to fall down. As he went to shoot, Psycho Red stood on top of him.

"Say your prayers," he said.

"FELIX!" yelled Darren. Suddenly, something black sliced Darren across the body and threw Psycho Red on the ground. It materialized into Psycho Black.

"Psycho Black!" yelled Darren, pulling out his weapon. Psycho Black threw a Shadow Punch at Darren, causing him to fall on the ground.

"I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to retrieve Psycho Red," said Psycho Black, grabbing him.

"Why? We need to get rid of the rangers!" said Psycho Red.

"Because we have orders!" he yelled, disappearing back to the virus. The six rangers looked at each other as they disappeared.

"That was weird," said Felix.

* * *

After all of that was over, Darren and Sadie were heading back home. Heading to the front gate of Sadie's house, Sadie walked over to Darren.

"Hey," said Sadie, "I want to say thanks."

Darren nodded as he took out something from his pocket, "By the way, as a token for my apology."

He revealed a sparkly blue stone from his hand. Sadie gasped as she took the stone, "What is this?"

"The Moon Stone from the Moon," said Darren.

"I love it!" said Sadie.

Darren chuckled as he looked at the sky. He took out his Astro Morpher and pressed: **108**

"Shuttle, install!" said Darren.

Sadie looked at him. Darren smiled, "Want to go on a little trip?"

"Sure!" said Sadie.

Darren nodded as they ran across the fields, where the shuttle landed. Five minutes later, they were up in space, looking at the beautiful stars and planets that surrounded the system.

"This is AMAZING!" she said.

"Oh, there's more," he said, "Want to go to Jupiter?"

"Why not," she said, "Onward."

He nodded as he took the shuttle to one of the gas planets.

* * *

Inside the virus…

"Are you insane?" asked Master Stryker, looking at the Psychos, "Look at you. You should work as a team. Regardless of your differences, we're going to take this one step at a time."

"Oh really?" asked Psycho Red, "And?"

"We decided that… the Pink Ranger should be destroyed first," said Stryker, looking at Psycho Pink. Psycho Pink looked at the profile, "Why me?"

"Because," he said, "Psycho Pink, Tara's second in-command of the team. She used to be a leader of the Turbo Rangers before you guys were here. If she was gone first, no advice would be able to be given. Now, think of something!"

Psycho Pink nodded as he looked at her. Master Stryker reported to his chambers. The other Psycho Rangers looked at her.

"Great," she said, "I get to take out a leader from an old ranger team. Interesting…"

Psycho Red started mocking her. However, he was shot in the chest by Aquafina's arrows, "Don't mock your teammate."

Psycho Red looked at her with evil eyes as she walked away. Psycho Pink craned a smile and started walking away from them.

"Pink Ranger, I don't care if you used to be a leader. You are mine and will be mine once I destroy you, even if I have to bring out my insanity!"

Evil laughter filled the whole entire virus network.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Felix: That was bad…**

**Angela: We know!**

**Tara: Definitely, in the meantime, next chapter!**  
**Angela: Chapter 40… leaving 13 chapters left… aw…**

**Angela: IT'S YOUR FAULT!**

**Tara: No, it's NOT!  
Felix: Stop acting like two year olds**

**Psycho Pink: Time to die…**

**Tara: NO WAY! (smacks Psycho Pink)  
Psycho Yellow: Oh shit… **

**Tara: What?  
Psycho Pink: Now, you will see me go… REALLY INSANE!**

**Rangers: SHIT!  
**

**Poke Rangers in Space Chapter 40: Typical Ladies**

* * *

A/N: As you can see, this chapter was really intense. The next chapter will be very interesting to read.

Only 13 chapters to go guys… 13 to go! Alright, got to go! Click the review button, please!


	40. Typical Ladies

A/N: Here is Chapter 40!

* * *

Loud disco music was playing as Tara was dancing around the jump tubes with a wooden stick with a pink cloth on it. She also wore pink rubber gloves. She was dusting the jump tube area. She skipped as she cleaned the rails and the steps with the duster. She even went to her own jump tube and cleaned the pink tube herself… without jumping down. She threw the duster in the tray that was there and she hopped over the rail and landed on the ground. She grabbed a big wet mop and started wiping the floor. She wiped the floor and was shaking her booty as she was doing so. Nobody was on the ship today, so she could do these embarrassing things. It was quite funny for her as she kept cleaning. As she finished the jump tubes, she smiled to see the whole room sparkle. She was heading across the deck to the cafeteria, where she cleaned the table the rangers sat in, and cleaned whatever Magbomb made in the kitchen.

"This is fun. Dancing and cleaning without anybody here," she said, "That's my job this week anyway."

Suddenly, the doors swung open. She looked to see Angela, walking toward the kitchen. She had mud on her shoes as she looked at Tara with a smile, "Hey, you."

"Hi," said Tara, "Um… Computer, pause the music."

The music was put on hold. She walked toward Angela and poked her. Angela turned around and looked at her, "What?"

"Girl, ever heard of washing your shoes?" she asked, "I just mopped the floor."

Angela looked at the floor. There were shoe prints all over the floor. Angela looked at her, "Oh, sorry."

She took out a bottle of water and went to sit down at the table. She looked at Tara. She gave her an evil look. Angela threw the water on the table and looked at her, "Let me guess, you also cleaned the table."

"Yes," said Tara.

"Tara, we live here now. If it gets dirty, we clean again. Duh," said Angela.

Tara looked at her, "And?"

"Well, it's not my fault," said Angela, "I only had to check the systems today and sign it off for Felix."

"Well," said Tara, "You cleaned last week. I always clean."

Outside, Claese, Darren and Ray were talking about a couple of things as they started walking toward the cafeteria. However, they stopped as they saw a mop and a broom fly out of the room and screaming occurred.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU DON'T LIKE YOUR DUTIES! CRY ME A RIVER AND BUILD ME A BRIDGE!" shouted Angela.

The guys rushed toward the cafeteria where Angela and Tara started choking each other on the floor. Claese and Darren pulled Tara and Angela away.

"Now, what the hell is your problem?" asked Ray.

"Well," said Angela, "All I wanted to do was come back from hiking and have a sip of water and Ms. Perfect got a little pissy because she was cleaning the ship this week. Oh, and she hates her duties."

"Excuse me," said Tara, "Guys, she's a pig."

"Whoa," said Claese, "We all agreed to divide the duties if we were living on this ship and we would rotate every week."

Angela looked at him, "Well, duh."

Tara pushed Claese to the side and threw her gloves on the ground, "You know what? I'm done."

"What?" asked Darren.

"But," said Angela.

"SCREW YOU ALL!" she yelled as she walked out of the room. Claese looked at the other rangers and then turned to him.

"Is it her time of the month?" asked Claese.

Angela looked at them, "Well, I don't care. I'm not talking to her anymore."

The male rangers watched as Angela walked the opposite way. The doors opened up again and Felix walked in the room to see all of this going on.

"What's going on?" asked Felix.

"Dude, you don't want to know," said Darren.

"Agreed," said Ray.

"Oh yeah," said Claese.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Silver Ranger holds his personal weapon. Then it flashes to Clease, who's desk was messy with his feet on top of it. "Claese Flora- Silver Space Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evilly with Nejirous in the background)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The six rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(Felix uses the Astro Battlizer, his battlized mode appears)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Kyogre MegaShip and the Delta MegaShip combine to become the Astro Delta Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Rhybuster crashes on to the scene)_

_**Go… (in Space)**_

_(Instrumental music: the Lugia MegaShip flies out of the space dock and lands on Earth)_

_(Clease drives his new Auto Slider)_

_(The rangers jump on their Cyber Sliders)_

_(The Voyager Zords are launched into space)_

_(The two MegaShips fly away from Earth)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Mega Voyager is formed, the Silver Winger Zord is formed, the Wing Mega Voyager is formed)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord, the Delta Megazord, the Silver Winger zord and Mega Voyager appear in space with the six rangers, unmorphed standing on top of them)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 40: Typical Ladies

_Based on:_

_Denji Sentai Megaranger #40: Scary! Bad Women!_

_Power Rangers in Space #33: A Rift in the Rangers_

* * *

"Perfect," said Master Stryker.

He had a piece of white poster board on the table that had tons of plans drawn out from the rangers. He chuckled looking at them, "I have a plan for Pink! Hee hee!"

Suddenly, he looked up to see Psycho Yellow, who was looking at him with a keen eye. She sat down and looked at Master Stryker, "Is this is how you always construct your plans?"

"Yep," said Master Stryker.

"Well, I have a better plan," she said.

"Well," said Master Stryker, "Let's try this out and then we can look at your plan. Okay?"

Psycho Yellow nodded, "Sure."

She got up from his chambers and walked out. As she marched toward the training area, Psycho Pink was aiming her arrows at the Pink Ranger that stood on top.

"Die!" she said, releasing her arrows. Five holes went through the ranger. She smiled looking at them. However, she noticed Psycho Yellow who was clapping her hands as she walked toward her.

"Nice shot," she said.

"Thanks," said Psycho Pink.

"Well, Master Stryker has a plan for you," said Psycho Yellow.

"Talking about stating the obvious," said Psycho Pink.

"Well," said Psycho Yellow, putting her hand on Pink's shoulder, "I have the greatest idea. We need to kill Pink, right?"

Psycho Pink nodded, "Yeah. So, it's my turn. Your point is?"

"I have a plan that you and I can work on together," said Psycho Yellow.

"Really?" asked Psycho Pink.

"YES!" said Psycho Yellow. The two rangers started skipping away as Psycho Yellow went to blab about her plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in space, Felix was sitting in the Captain's chair as Tara finished the bridge. She finished cleaning and sat down at her spot. Angela was at the helm, trying to keep the ship in orbit. Felix could notice great tension between the two rangers. As the elevator opened up, Darren and Ray walked into the bridge.

"Where's Claese?" asked Felix.

"He needed to go to the Moon Base for something important," said Darren.

Felix nodded. He looked at the screen as Ray walked up to him, "How long have they been not talking to each other?"

"The past hour has been nothing but silence," said Felix. He got up from the Captain's chair and turned off the screen with the switch. Angela looked at him as Darren grabbed Tara and threw her on the chair next to Angela.

"Alright, I had enough of you guys kicking and screaming over simple job duties. You two are best friends and you guys are acting like you're five," said Felix, "We have been living on the ship for the past five months and you guys are just yelling for no reason?"

"Correction: We were friends," said Tara.

"Dream on, Felix," said Angela, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, the lights turned to yellow and the screen kicked on. The rangers looked at each other as Psycho Pink started terrorizing Slateport City.

"Psycho Pink," said Tara.

Felix nodded, "Lets go!"

As the male rangers began to leave, they noticed that Tara and Angela decided to sit down and look at the screen. Darren grabbed the two of them by the neck and the rangers started heading out toward Earth.

* * *

Down in Slateport City, a big cyberspace hole appeared in the sky as the rangers teleported down on the pavement. Psycho Pink ran over to them with a couple of Neji Soldiers.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tara.

"Luring you out," said Psycho Pink, "Pink Space Ranger, you are as good as dead."

"Let's get them!" said Felix.

The rangers nodded as they went forward to attack. Psycho Pink pointed at them and the Neji Soldiers rushed toward the rangers. Felix jumped up and kicked one of them in the face. He threw a single punch, causing all of them to go backwards and land on the concrete. Darren grabbed one of them and threw the soldier into the trees. He then jumped up and kicked two of them in the face. Next, Ray jumped up and kicked two of them in the face. He held one of them down and used his knee to break his nose. Angela flipped one of them and dropped kicked the soldier in the face. She then kicked another one in the chest. Tara jumped up and punched two soldiers in the face and then kicked another soldier in the chest. As she went to finish the last soldier, she turned around to see Psycho Pink flying toward her. She was grabbed by her shoulders and was tossed around on to the concrete.

"Now, you will die," said Psycho Pink.

As Psycho Pink and Tara went at it, a couple of buildings away, Psycho Yellow was observing what was going on.

"Brilliant. She fights Tara and I can pick on another target," said Psycho Yellow, "Hee hee…"

As Tara was thrown into one of the trees in the city, Psycho Pink went to unleash her attack. Suddenly, two beams of yellow and blue light shot her in the chest. Psycho Pink fell down and quickly got back up.

"Tara!" said Angela, helping Tara up. Ray was behind them with his Aqua Sniper as he held her. Tara turned around as Angela took out her Magnetic Stunner and combined it with her Astro Blaster.

"Take this! Magnetic Sniper!" she yelled.

"Aqua Sniper!" said Ray.

Two beams of blue and yellow shot Psycho Pink. Psycho Pink dodged the attack and released a powerful pink energy bolt at Tara. Ray flew over and took the attack. He landed on the ground. Angela walked over to him as Tara turned to see what was going on.

"Ray, are you okay?" asked Angela.

Tara looked up as she looked at Ray. She had a look of guilt and depression behind her helmet as she looked at Ray. However, she saw a flash of pink light from her right. Before Tara could dodge, she felt the powerful pink bolt hit her in the face. Ray and Angela went to help her, but Tara pushed them to the side.

"She wants me," said Tara, "Leave this battle to me!"

Psycho Pink nodded, "Uh huh… that's right. Come and die, Pink!"

"Not a chance," said Angela.

She jumped up and went to use her special attack. However, Psycho Pink was so swift, that she threw her on the ground and stomped on her chest. Angela was groaning as she felt the whole weight of Psycho Pink's foot. However, she looked to see an Elekid running down the stairs.

"Oh no!" said Angela.

Psycho Pink giggled as she released a pink bolt. The Elekid screamed as an explosion occurred. Angela quickly released herself from the Psychos and ran straight toward the Pokemon.

"Are you okay?" asked Angela.

Suddenly, the Elekid laughed as it began to glow. A yellow aura surrounded it as it passed Angela and landed on the ground away from her. The Elekid used his head and yellow lightning bolt came out, causing Angela's hands to be electrocuted. Instantly, she had silver handcuffs on her. Angela looked at Elekid. The Pokemon jumped up and materialized into Psycho Yellow.

"Gotcha!" she said.

"Psycho Yellow!" yelled Psycho Pink, "We wanted the Pink Ranger. Not Yellow!"

"Well, I lied," said Psycho Yellow.

Instantly, she started to sink in the ground, taking Angela with her. Tara turned around as she saw them sink. Rushing toward the ground, it was too late to save her. She was already captured.

"NO!" yelled Tara.

Felix and Darren turned around as they saw what happened. Rushing back to the other rangers, they noticed Psycho Pink rushing over to them.

"Pay for this!" she yelled.

Felix groaned as he jumped up with his Astro Battlizer.

"Code 01: Fire Punch!"

Felix's Fire Punch smacked Psycho Pink in the chest.

"Code 02: Blaze Kick!"

With full force, Felix pummeled Psycho Pink's body. Psycho Pink yelled as she landed on the ground.

"Rangers!" she yelled, "You will pay!"

She disappeared into the darkness. The other rangers turned to see Tara looking at the ground.

"I can't believe it," she said, "Angela, I'm so sorry."

Felix looked at Tara, "Hey, we all understand that you didn't mean to say anything that mean. But, right now, we really can't do anything down here."

"Well," said Tara, "What do we do?"

"Head back to the ship and do a search," said Felix, "That's all we can do."

Ray nodded, "Agreed."

Darren also nodded and turned to the others, "We better go."

* * *

Two minutes later, the rangers teleported back to the MegaShip. Claese, who entered the transporter room doors watched as they fully materialized. After the beams diminished, Felix and the others demorphed out of their suits.

"I heard what happened," said Claese.

"Yeah," said Felix.

The rangers were walking toward the elevator, heading to the bridge. As the bridge doors opened, the rangers got out of the elevator.

"Ray, I want you to do a scan of the whole region. Do it city by city using Angela's morpher. If it's ineffective, scan the world," said Felix.

"Okay," said Ray.

"Tara, I need you to inform Shinya that we are scanning on the planet," said Felix.

Tara nodded as she went to her station. Darren and Claese looked at each other, "I want you to get the Voyager Zords and Silver Winger Zords on zord ready status just incase the Neji Virus has already decided to attack with something else."

"Right," said Darren and Claese as Felix got out of his seat, "Rangers, this could be a trap. What we already know is that the Psychos are unpredictable, so we must prepare for the worst. But, I'm sure you guys already understand that after what we already have been through. And since they went to target Tara, we're going to target Psycho Pink once we find her. I know I'm going to be extreme, but I'm putting the MegaShip on Red Alert."

"No," said Darren, "You aren't being extreme, you are just trying to defend the world from the inevitable and we are all going to help. Let's get to the moon base."

Claese nodded, "Yep."

As Felix sat down in his chair, he pressed the red button on it. The alarm went off and the main lights turned off. The red lights automatically started blaring as they sat to do a scan. Tara, however, sat down and looked at the screens.

"I argued over cleaning," she said to herself, "I'm such a fool."

Ray turned around as he looked at her. He walked over toward her as she put her head on the console.

"Hey," said Ray, "Don't say that. It was just a misunderstanding. Besides, I need your help."

"How?" asked Tara, "I do Communications."

"I need a sonar scan," said Ray, "The Science Station doesn't have it, you do."

Tara looked at him and then turned to the console, "Oh yeah."

Pressing two buttons on the console, the screen popped up and a sonar scan began to activate.

"And that's all we can do for now," said Ray.

Tara turned to him, "Hopefully. How's your scan coming along?"

Ray walked over to his station and pressed a couple of buttons. He shook his head, "Nothing yet."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a deep dark cave…

Angela was thrown on the ground and landed on the dirt. Psycho Yellow laughed as she walked toward her.

"Now, I will have your powers," she said.

"As if!" she yelled.

Quickly, Angela and Psycho Yellow started to fight. Since Angela couldn't use her hands, she used her feet on Psycho Yellow. However, pink beams came out from nowhere and impaled Psycho Yellow. Psycho Yellow turned around as Psycho Pink materialized on the ground.

"Go no further," she said.

"What?" asked Psycho Yellow.

"After being on the BOTTOM of command, I was finally selected to destroy them. Not you!" said Psycho Pink.

"I didn't double cross you," said Psycho Yellow.

"Oh, please," said Psycho Pink, looking at her, "You would double cross your own parents. Oh, wait a minute, you have none…"

Psycho Yellow looked at her, "Hey, no need for getting personal. I just had the opportunity."

As Psycho Pink pushed Psycho Yellow away, Angela was grabbed by Psycho Pink, "I think it's time to revise the plan."

"Nope," said Psycho Yellow.

"Then, I'm taking her to Nejirous," said Psycho Pink.

"I don't think so!" said Psycho Yellow, releasing a yellow energy burst. Quickly, Angela dodged it as the bolt shot Psycho Pink's eye. She yelled as she saw a big white crack in her eye.

"Good job!" she yelled, "I've been compromised!"

Angela giggled as she saw a white hole in front of them, "And I'm leaving!"

* * *

She rushed toward the hole and flew down toward the sky. Angela watched as she saw a flash of white light cover her face. The Psycho Rangers looked at each other and started to leave, trying to get her before she escaped back to the real world.

Suddenly, she already left the real world and Angela landed in an old factory... somewhere in Hoenn.

"Wow," she said, "Am I in another dimension?"

She started running through the corridors. She then looked up to see Psycho Pink running down the stairs that was attached to the large gasoline canisters surrounding the factory. Quickly, Angela went into a dark room. However, she didn't like where this was going as she kept running.

"Oh my," she said.

Looking at the area, she noticed red gasoline cans all over the place.

"This place is covered in gasoline!" she said.

Looking at the gas tanks, she noticed some wasn't used since 1950. She turned around and noticed a brown door on the ground of where she was.

"Perfect, I have the best plan ever," said Angela, "However, it's going to be risky."

As she opened the trap door, she walked toward the middle of the room, where she saw a huge bridge above her. Looking above, she noticed a big tube filled with gasoline and Psycho Yellow looking down at her.

"Nice!" she said, jumping on the ground, "Now, I will drain you and then destroy you!"

Suddenly, a flash of pink light came from above. It swished around her and then materialized into Psycho Pink. Looking at Psycho Yellow, she shook her head and went to bash her head upside a wall, "Don't you understand? MY PLAN, MY RULES!"

Psycho Yellow rolled her eyes, "Did anybody tell you how annoying you were?"

Suddenly, Psycho Pink and Psycho Yellow were having a brawl. Kicking and punching each other, and nearly using weapons. Angela nodded to herself as she kicked a couple of gas cans around them and then reaching for the trap door. Feeling the hole, she could tell that it was escapable.

"Listen up!" said Angela.

The Psychos turned around as Angela looked at them, "If you want to kill me, you are going to have to blow this place up. Because I won't give in!"

Psycho Yellow looked at her and then at the ground, "Wait a minute…"

Psycho Pink started charging power from her hands. Psycho Yellow started running toward her team mate, "Wait! This could be a trap!"

"I DON'T CARE!" she yelled, releasing a pink beam. Quickly, Angela fell down the hole and the factory started to rupture in flames. The Psycho Rangers screamed as they disappeared. The factory exploded and gas started leaking all over the ground. A massive fire was spreading on to the ground. As Angela dug herself out of the ground, she saw the powerful fire.

"I need to get out of these," she said.

Suddenly, Psycho Pink was standing behind her. Quickly, Angela looked at her as she walked straight toward her, "That was a BIG mistake!"

Grabbing Angela, she threw the Yellow Space Ranger on the ground and then went to give her a piece of her mind. However, up in the sky, the Pink Psycho Ranger looked up. A black hole appeared out of the sky and a pink beam was coming straight out. Tara materialized on her Cyber Slider and sliced Psycho Pink, grabbing Angela by the hand. Angela looked at her as they flew five feet away. They jumped off and landed on the ground.

"Why is there a massive gas explosion?" asked Tara.

"Well," said Angela, "I thought I could kill both Psychos. I guess not. It was the only way for me to escape."

"Oh," said Tara, "Well, at least you're okay."

Suddenly, the other rangers rushed toward them. Ray took out his Aqua Axe as Angela stretched her arms out. The axe slashed the handcuffs. The rangers looked at each other as they turned to Psycho Pink.

"Guys, leave it to us," said Tara.

"Yeah," said Angela, "It's time to get even."

Psycho Pink yelled as she started running toward them. The rangers rushed toward Psycho Pink. Angela and Tara jumped up and went to attack. Tara used her hands and punched her in the chest while Angela chopped Psycho Pink across the shoulder. Psycho Pink landed on the ground and released a pink bolt of energy, hitting Angela and Tara. Landing on the ground, Angela noticed the big crack in Psycho Pink's eye.

"I think I know how to defeat her. Can you trust me?" asked Angela.

"Sure," said Tara.

Suddenly, Psycho Pink took out her crossbow, "Meet my Psycho Crossbow!"

Pink arrows came out of the weapon, causing the rangers to dodge the crossbows. Angela gave Tara her weapons and jumped up and grabbed her body. Wrestling with her, Tara took out her Psychic Pistol and Astro Blaster.

"Magnetic Sniper and Psychic Sniper!" she said, putting both weapons in hand.

"You will never get away with this!" she yelled.

"Okay," said Tara.

Pressing both triggers, pink and yellow beams shot her cracked eye. Psycho Pink yelled as she felt the powerful inflammation from her eye. Angela jumped up and used her right arm.

"Lightning Blade!" she yelled.

With her hand, she slashed Psycho Pink. Yellow bolts of electricity surrounded her as she fell down on the ground. Felix and the others were amazed as they rushed toward them.

"Not bad," he said.

"Thanks," said Tara.

"Yep," said Angela, patting Tara, "Thanks for rescuing me."

"Anytime," said Tara.

Suddenly, they turned around to hear a rupture of some kind. They turned to see Psycho Pink.

"Rangers," she said, "Congratulations, you have finally caused me to go… INSANE!"

The rangers watched as she began to have a pink aura surround her body. The rangers stood in shock, watching. She yelled as she became huge. The rangers looked at each other.

"Psycho Pink can grow without Infectoid?" asked Tara.

Suddenly, a pink crack appeared down the middle of her body. An explosion occurred. The rangers ducked as the armor digitized. Tara looked up after the smoke cleared. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oh… my…," she said, "She's has gone mad!"

"Whoa!" said Angela.

"No way," said Darren.

"WOW!" said Ray.

"Oh, we did it," said Felix, looking at her.

* * *

Psycho Pink was not Psycho Pink anymore. She was now a humanoid beast, with a resemblance to a Gardevoir. Her legs were visible from beneath her skirt, and they were long and thin, like a Kirlia's, with no feet. Her right hand was normal. However, her left hand is shaped like an Alakazam's, including the spoon. She had no left arm. Yet, her hand simply floated next to her (like a Haunter). On her chest is a Drowzee's head, with the mouth open. Inside the Drowzee's mouth was a pink sphere. She had an orb from a Spoink on her head. Her face was a Gardevoir. However, she had eyes like a Metagross, and no mouth. Overall, her body, where it would normally be green, is pink.

"My name is… Cyber Mental!" she screamed.

The rangers stood as her eyes began to glow bright red. A rainbow beam came out of her eyes as the rangers dodged the beam. Tara turned to the others, "Voyager Zords, launch!"

The rangers got into their respective Voyager Zords. Tara sat down as she slid the card across the console.

"Install, Mega Voyager!"

As the Voyager Zords sped up to abnormal speeds, Magmar Voyager 1 jumped off Lapras Voyager 3. Immediately, Magnezone Voyager 4 stretched out its magnetic arms and the back part of Magnezone Voyager 4 flipped underneath. Honchkrow Voyager 2 attached to the back of Magnezone Voyager 4 with the head on top. Lapras Voyager 3 splitted in half, becoming the legs as the head of the Lapras shrunk and the feet of Lapras Voyager 3 became the feet for their Megazord. Magmar Voyager 1 shrunk its arms and legs, becoming the waist, while Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the back of Honchkrow Voyager 2. The seats of the Voyager Zords ejected them out as the five zords came together. The wings of Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the head of the Megazord. A huge green visor appeared on top as the rangers popped up in the same spots. However, it had black screens with silver trimming, colorful consoles and on the door it said P-NET Mega Voyager on the back. On top of Magnezone Voyager 4, the words Mega Voyager appeared in white letters with the PNET logo.

"Mega Voyager, transformation complete!"

As it landed down on Earth, Cyber Mental laughed manically as she walked toward it.

"Your precious little robot won't be able to help you defeat me!" she said.

The Mega Voyager punched it, but it did no damage to it. Cyber Mental used her spoon and slashed the Mega Voyager. She then used the pink orb in its body to release a pink energy bolt. The rangers yelled as they fell on the ground. Cyber Mental jumped up and crushed its chest.

"Damn!" said Darren, "Can we kill her? Please!"

Suddenly, Cyber Mental screamed as she felt spikes hit her from the ground. The rangers looked up to see the Silver Winger zord, flying toward them at high speeds.

"Need help?" asked Claese.

"Yes," said Felix.

"Silver Winger, change form!" said Claese, sliding the card.

Flying down toward the ground, legs came out from the back of the ship. The wings folded back into the body and the claws stretched forward. The top of the ship flipped forward as the head appeared. It was a shiny, metallic Sandslash. Cyber Mental watched as the two robots stood together.

"Okay, I can still finish you off," she said.

"Then bring it on," said Felix.

Cyber Mental used her orb and released a pink beam from her body. The rangers yelled as the Mega Voyager was damaged. The Silver Winger Zord walked right toward the monster.

"Spike Missiles!" yelled Claese.

As spikes came out of the Silver Winger's body, Cyber Mental looked up. A blue shield covered her as the spikes reflected back, piercing the ranger's zords. The rangers yelled as sparks flew in the cockpit.

"Alright," said Felix, "That's really bad."

Suddenly, her hand floated across and slashed both zords. Felix turned to Tara, "Prepare for the finisher!"

"Wait!" said Claese, "Her hand floats, so she could use it to destroy us. We need a diversion!"

"Alright," said Felix, "And what do you have in mind?"

"Leave it to me," he said, smiling.

As the Silver Winger Zord went toward the monster, Cyber Mental used her pink orb to capture Claese. Claese was stuck in her grasp, unable to move.

"Now!" he said.

"Xatu Voyager 5!" said Felix.

The body of Xatu Voyager 5 came up from the back of the Mega Voyager and it was held by the Mega Voyager's right hand. Building up Psychic energy, the rangers were about to go in for the attack. However, there was a glitch. As Felix went to pull the trigger, the cockpit went black with the red lights on.

"Uh, what's going on?" asked Ray.

Felix turned to Angela. Angela looked at her screen, "Apparently, all systems are on emergency lockdown."

"What?" asked Ray.

Angela continued typing a couple of keys on to the screen. She pressed a red button on the screen, causing the computer to reboot. While that was happening, the Silver Winger Zord was being electrocuted by the increasing voltage of Cyber Mental.

"Hurry!" said Claese.

Angela nodded as she looked at the screen, "Tara, I have weapons back online. Divert all power to Xatu Voyager 5!"

Tara nodded, "Okay."

Pressing a couple of buttons, pink energy started forming outside Xatu Voyager 5. Psychic energy started building up as Felix went to target the creature.

"Time for you to die!" he said, "Xatu Voyager 5, Cosmic Deletion!"

The head of the Xatu flew out of the rocket and Cyber Mental was hit by the Xatu's head. She screamed as a major explosion occurred. Pink energy was released as it diminished into the atmosphere.

"Alright!" said Felix, "One down, four to go!"

The Silver Winger Zord walked over to the Mega Voyager and together, they stood watching the fire and brimstone.

* * *

Back in the virus…

"OW!" yelled Nejirous as its tube started to unleash energy. The virus generals ducked as waves of it shot the ceiling. Master Stryker looked up, "Yes?"

"My power is being drained!" he yelled.

Master Stryker turned to the battle footage. He watched as Psycho Pink aka Cyber Mental was obliterated.

"Damn them!" he said. He turned to the other Psycho Rangers. Psycho Red was not pleased as he walked toward him.

"Dude, because of you, Psycho Pink has been destroyed!" said Psycho Red.

"We'll win in time," said Master Stryker, "However, because of this I realize that I can only do one thing. You must attack together! If I find out from any of you that you attacked the rangers without my permission, Aquafina and Cyber D have a right to delete you! Understand?"

The Psycho Rangers nodded as Master Stryker walked back to his chambers. Psycho Blue looked at Psycho Red. Psycho Red punched one of the consoles, "Damn it!"

* * *

Back on the bridge of the Kyogre MegaShip, Magbomb turned around to see Felix and the other rangers walk into the bridge. Felix walked over to his wonderful chair and pressed the white button. The red lights turned off and the main lights kicked back on.

"Amazing," said Felix, sitting back in his chair, "Psycho Pink is destroyed!"

"That makes the odd a little bit better now they are not at full strength," said Claese, chuckling.

"Yeah," said Tara, "And friendships are also made up. Right, Angela?"

Angela looked at her, "I don't know. Are we?"

Tara laughed as she hugged Angela. The other rangers started awing in the background. Felix looked at them and smiled, "Friends Forever. BFFs…"

"What about BFFF's?" asked Tara.

"What's BFFF?" asked Darren.

"Best (Bleep)ing Friends Forever!" said Tara.

"Wow," said the other rangers.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Tara: Yes, she's gone! Thank the heavens!**

**Angela: Cyber Mental? Weird**

**Ray: Yep! For once, gone!  
Claese: We're at a great advantage!**

**Psycho Blue: Oh, but for you Blue Ranger, you will be gone!  
Ray: Huh, you're next?**

**Psycho Blue: Chapter 41…**

**Ray: Remember our strategy!**

**Psycho Blue: You're mine!  
Rangers: Ray! **

**Ray: Guys… **

**Sean: Need our help?**

**Ray: What can you guys do?**

**Sean: I think we need to show Psycho Blue what Blue Rangers are supposed to be.**

**Derik: Indeed.**

**Matt: Well said**

**Psycho Blue: I don't care how many blues there are. You will all die!**

**Poke Rangers in Space Chapter 41: Blue Gone Bad**

**Ray: No, I don't turn evil. We know who's evil. So, stay tuned for the next chapter! **

* * *

A/N: Interesting, huh? Well, that's what next chapter is going to be. The blue rangers come back to make a cameo appearance. Yeah, I'm changing things around next chapter. So, I hope you enjoyed! See ya later! Click the Review button!


	41. Blue Gone Bad

A/N: Hi, hi! Here's Chapter 41. Now, we will be getting some random blue ranger cameos in for this chapter. Thought it would be appropriate and why? Well, they need to come back between now and the last chapter anyway. Rather not say anything…

* * *

_Last time on Poke Rangers in Space…_

_The rangers have met the Psycho Rangers and they were all but trouble. Darren got blackmailed by Sadie. Then, a war began between a virus monster, the Psycho Rangers, and the rangers. After that, Psycho Pink and Yellow decided to work together to kill Tara. However, Psycho Yellow captured Angela instead. After she was rescued, Psycho Pink transformed to Cyber Mental. However, she was destroyed, leaving four psychos to go!_

* * *

Aquafina and Cyber D looked at each other as they were walking toward Nejirous's tube. The tube started flashing red and blue at the same time.

"Yes," said Aquafina.

"We are here," said Cyber D.

"I need to know if Stryker knows about energy drainage," he said.

"I think he does," said Aquafina, "Why?"

"Then how come he isn't DOING ANYTHING TO HELP?" he yelled. The two generals ducked as blue lightning came out of his tube. Aquafina looked up, "Please, Emperor. We will talk to Master Stryker immediately."

"To me about what?" asked Master Stryker, walking to see Nejirous's tube activated.

"Master Stryker, I hope you have a plan to regenerate my energy," he said.

Master Stryker shook his head and looked at him, "When I do, I will let you know."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the MegaShip…

The rangers were sitting down together in their tiny little conference room. In front of them, there was a checkerboard with the Rangers and the Psycho Rangers on it.

"Alright," said Ray, "We can throw pink out!"

Ray threw the Pink Psycho Ranger on the table. The other rangers started looking at it, trying to devise a strategy. However, for Ray, he knew the answer to the whole problem. Felix looked up at Ray, "You have an idea."

Ray nodded.

"Great!" said Tara, "Want to hear it."

"Alright," said Ray, "All of has fought with them: Blue on blue, red on red. They wanted us to fight that way. However…"

He mixed the Poke Rangers on the checkerboard and Angela looked up, "What?"

"If we mix up and attack, like Red on Black and Yellow on Red, then chances of us losing should be at minimum," said Ray.

"Great idea," said Tara, "Too bad we didn't think of that before."

When the rangers began to plan out what was happening, they saw the alarms going off. Felix looked at the red lights and turned to the intercom.

"The Psychos are attacking Sootopolis City," said Magbomb.

"Remember our strategy," said Ray.

"Right, let's go," said Felix.

The rangers nodded as they rushed out the door, heading down to the jump tubes.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Silver Ranger holds his personal weapon. Then it flashes to Clease, who's desk was messy with his feet on top of it. "Claese Flora- Silver Space Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evilly with Nejirous in the background)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The six rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(Felix uses the Astro Battlizer, his battlized mode appears)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Kyogre MegaShip and the Delta MegaShip combine to become the Astro Delta Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Rhybuster crashes on to the scene)_

_**Go… (in Space)**_

_(Instrumental music: the Lugia MegaShip flies out of the space dock and lands on Earth)_

_(Clease drives his new Auto Slider)_

_(The rangers jump on their Cyber Sliders)_

_(The Voyager Zords are launched into space)_

_(The two MegaShips fly away from Earth)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Mega Voyager is formed, the Silver Winger Zord is formed, the Wing Mega Voyager is formed)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord, the Delta Megazord, the Silver Winger zord and Mega Voyager appear in space with the six rangers, unmorphed standing on top of them)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 41: Blue Gone Bad

_Based on:_

_Denji Sentai Megaranger #41: __Collapsing! The Blue Terror, NejiBlue _

_Power Rangers in Space #34: Five of a Kind_

* * *

The Psycho Rangers were walking down the stairs in Sootopolis City. People were running away as they started marching down the stairs. Psycho Red released red energy bolts, destroying the beauty of the city. Flames rose from the ground. As Psycho Red continued his onslaught, he went to attack a couple of Milotic that were in the water. They were all being hit by Psybeams from the monsters.

"Damn you!" he yelled.

Suddenly, out of the blue, five streaks of light materialized on the ground. Psycho Red was astonished to see the rangers arrive.

"Psycho Rangers, give up!" said Felix.

Psycho Red laughed, "No. Rather not. Psychos!"

"Alright!" said Ray, "Mix it up!"

As the Psycho Rangers tried to fight their counterpart with the same color, Psycho Red jumped up as Angela and Tara kicked him in the face. Psycho Blue was attacking Darren while Psycho Yellow attacked Felix. Psycho Black went to slug a punch at Ray. The Psychos were being beaten to a pulp as they kept punching and kicking the rangers.

"What is this?" asked Psycho Black, as he was kicked and punched by Ray. Ray turned around and jumped up to kick him in the face again. Psycho Black yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground.

"My plan for defeating you," said Ray.

Psycho Blue overheard him as he kicked Darren in the chest. Darren yelled as he fell on the ground, hitting Psycho Black. Ray turned around to see Psycho Blue, walking toward him.

"So, you think you're a smartass?" asked Psycho Blue, "Okay, since you think you're so SMART, let's kill you!"

He jumped up and kicked Ray in the chest. Ray yelled as he landed on the ground. Next, Darren went to help. However, Psycho Black threw him on the ground.

"Forget about your friend. Worry about yourself," he said, kicking Darren in the face with full force.

After that, all the Psychos were battling by color. Even though they had one ranger out, both Tara and Angela could not handle Psycho Yellow's attacks with ease. Meanwhile, Claese was driving on the Auto Slider, stopping to see what was going on.

"Rangers!" yelled Claese, getting off his bike. Suddenly, Tara was thrown backwards. Claese grabbed her, causing her to land.

"Tara, you okay?" asked Claese.

"Yeah," said Tara, "We need your help."

Away from the battlefield, a person was watching the whole thing. He pulled out his golden coin with the Mudkip engraved on it.

"I got to help," he said to himself.

While he said that, Ray was electrocuted by Psycho Blue's electric blast. Ray yelled as he landed on the ground. He turned around to see Psycho Blue with his axe.

"Now, I'm going to obliterate you!" he said, "A blue ranger like me should have brawn, not brains!"

As he went to raise his axe, they could hear silence behind him. Ray closed his eyes as the axe went down. However, he heard something clang. He looked up to see a red blaster on top of his chest. Kicking him in the face, he could see the white boot with blue diamonds around it smack Psycho Blue in the face.

"Sean!" said Ray.

Sean, who was in MMPR Blue Ranger uniform turned to him, "You okay?"

"I don't know," said Ray, grunting.

Psycho Blue yelled as he threw his axe toward Sean. Sean yelled as he was hit hard with the axe. Sean got up and pulled out his red Blade Blaster.

"Blade Blaster: Laser Mode!" yelled Sean.

A blue beam came out of his blaster shooting Psycho Blue in the face. He yelled as he released a blue bolt at Sean. Sean jumped up as it missed and hit the garbage can behind him.

"Two Blue Rangers," he said, "One weaker than the other?"

Suddenly, they saw a light blue beam come down on the ground. The rangers turned to see Aquafina. The Psycho Rangers turned toward her as she looked at them, "Psycho Rangers, return now. Master Stryker said that was enough for today."

"Right!" said the rangers, disappearing with Aquafina. As that happened, the rangers quickly demorphed. Sean sighed as he looked at the rangers, "Rangers, who are they?"

"Long story, Sean," said Darren, "Your timing was perfect."

Sean nodded, "Anytime. Ray, you okay?"

Ray nodded as he got up. However, he felt some blood coming out of his shoulder, "I think I have a major wound on my right shoulder."

"Alright," said Felix, "Let's get back to the ship. You are more than welcome to go Sean, if you want to."

"Um, actually, I was waiting for three other people," said Sean, "And I'm sure we will all meet you there. Just take care of Ray."

* * *

Back on the ship, Ray was wrapped up in bandages, lying in the infirmary. The rangers stood there as Magbomb did a diagnostic scan on the body. As Ray closed his eyes to relax, the doors opened up to reveal Sean, Matt, and two other people. One person wore a blue t-shirt, black jeans and his hair was blue with silver tips on it. He also had hazel eyes and the other person was a humanoid purple Feebas wearing a black robe with blue stripes.

"Who are these, Sean?" asked Felix.

"Jameral from Rara Von," said Sean, "And Derik… and he has a long story."

"Oh yeah," said Angela, "What brings you here, Derik?"

"Well, I wanted to visit Earth," said Derik.

Jameral nodded as he looked at Derik, "Just to visit?"

Derik nodded, "Yeah, just to visit. Anyway, is that the current Blue Ranger?"

"Yeah," said Sean, "He got hit… hard."

Derik shook his head, "Damn Psycho Rangers."

"How do you know about them?" asked Darren.

Derik looked at him, "Dude, I'm from the future. I know about these guys. They aren't the crème of the crop. They are randomly insane. I'm guessing Psycho Blue did this to him."

"Yeah," said Ray, getting up from the table, "Magbomb, what's wrong with me?"

"Well, you're vital organs are not harmed. And you just got a minor shoulder injury which could take about 24 hours to heal," said Magbomb.

Jameral stood in front of Magbomb and turned to Ray, "Actually, Magbomb. If I can get an Energy Root from Earth, I can transpose it into a serum that could shrink the damage from 24 to 1 hour of repair."

"Why search on Earth? I have some in the cafeteria. It's Deck 6. Tara, show him where to go," said Magbomb.

"While they fix up Ray, we need to work on a new plan," said Felix. The rangers nodded as they walked out the infirmary, leaving Ray to relax on the table.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the virus, Psycho Blue was very happy with himself as he paced around the room. However, Psycho Red was not happy with what was going on. He threw his sword into one of the systems, causing everybody to jump.

"What?" asked Psycho Yellow.

"We were created to destroy the rangers," said Psycho Red, "And we have been getting recalled many times. Why?"

"Are we like their toys or something?" asked Psycho Black.

"Well, I'm not a toy. I'm a Psycho Ranger. And I'm going to destroy the Blue Ranger if it's the last thing I do!" he yelled.

"What was with the other Blue Ranger we saw?" asked Psycho Red.

"Indeed, he will also be targeted," said Psycho Blue.

While the conversation continued, Cyber D looked at them as they were arguing over what happened. He turned toward Master Stryker, "You know, they are going to attack without your permission and drain Nejirous's energy."

"Okay, more energy, the better!" said Master Stryker.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the ship, Tara and Jameral were walking with the new serum for Ray's shoulder injury.

"Interesting place," said Tara, "I now want to go!"

"Oh, maybe later," said Jameral as they walked into the infirmary. As they walked inside, Ray was nowhere to be found. Tara sighed looking at Jameral and then heading to the computer, "Computer, where's Ray?"

"Ray is in his quarters," said the computer.

While the two rangers head to their quarters, Ray was watching the video tape. He was eyeing it as he saw the events of what happened. His left shoulder cringed every time he felt the attack. It was brutal, looking at it. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and it opened.

"Shouldn't you be back at the infirmary?" asked Tara, "Why are you watching the battle footage?"

"Well, I would rather sit here and think of something than sit and worry about my own wounds," said Ray. Jameral nodded as he put the syringe together, filling the tube with the root serum. He put it in Ray's arm as Ray cringed from the impact. When that happened, he noticed the color was gone.

"What's with the color?" asked Tara, trying to fix it. However, Ray looked at her. He grabbed her hand and pushed it away. He stood up with a smile on his face.

"What was that for?" asked Tara.

"I have the greatest idea ever. And… I will need help," said Ray, "From everybody!"

Jameral looked at Ray, "What's your plan?"

Ray smiled as he walked out the door, with the other rangers following him. As they got to the bridge, the other rangers were surprised to see him up and about.

"Why is he up here?" asked Felix.

"Relax, Felix," said Sean, "He has a plan."

"This I got to see," said Claese as they all sat down across the bridge. Ray chuckled as he looked at them.

"Alright, obviously mixing up the colors didn't work," said Ray, "When I watched the battle footage and the color disappeared, I had the greatest idea ever. We won't be able to get rid of all four Psychos. HOWEVER, we can get rid of Blue!"

"And how do we do that?" asked Matt, looking at Ray. Ray nodded as he looked at the screen, "Well, we will need you guys at the end. However, for the six Space Rangers, including myself, I have plans for you!"

"And that is?" asked Felix.

"Claese, I need you to pose as a Psycho Ranger," said Ray.

"Okay," said Claese.

"The rest of us are going to pose… as ME!" said Ray.

"And how do we do that?" asked Tara.

"There's a way to do it," said Ray, "Now, when we blow our cover. We are going to weaken Psycho Blue, and the Blue Rangers like me will finish him off. If he thinks brawn is going to destroy us, he has another thing coming. Let's get to work."

As Ray marched toward the elevator, Felix looked at Tara and Jameral, "What did you give him?"

"Something for the pain," said Tara, "That's all."

* * *

An hour later…

The Psycho Rangers were wandering aimlessly around Rustboro docks. Psycho Blue sighed as he looked at the ocean. However, he turned around to hear someone clear his throat.

"Hi," said Ray, "I've been waiting for you."

"Good," said Psycho Blue, "May I kill you?"

"No," said Ray, "Because I have special guests for you besides me. Guys!"

Suddenly, the other rangers, unmorphed arrived to the scene, behind the crates. Felix turned around to the others.

"Let's do it! Install, Poke Rangers!"

As they morphed, they morphed into their ranger uniforms. Angela walked over and pointed her head upwards.

"Digital Hologram!" yelled Angela.

Immediately, all the suits began to turn blue like Ray's. The rangers rushed outside to see the Psycho Rangers. Psycho Blue looked at them as they all did Ray's pose.

"Dimension Warrior, Blue Space Ranger!"

"Five Blues, One Psycho Blue, fun!" said Ray.

Psycho Blue looked at him, "I will destroy all of you."

Taking out his axe, he swung it across the rangers. The rangers yelled as they were being slaughtered by the axe. He grabbed it and shot blue bolts at the rangers. Behind Psycho Blue, Psycho Red and Black looked at each other.

"This must be a trick! Let's see if one of them is the Red or Black Ranger. Shall we?" asked Psycho Red.

"Yep," said Psycho Black.

As they rushed over, they grabbed two Blue Rangers and threw them on the ground.

"Red Ranger, you're mine!" yelled Psycho Red.

Angela, who was in the Blue Ranger suit, started laughing, "Wrong guess."

"Which one are you?" asked Psycho Black, tackling the other Blue Ranger into one of the metal pipes.

Tara, who was another ranger in blue, also laughed, "I'm the Blue Ranger."

Up above, Psycho Yellow was looking at what was going on. She laughed as she looked at the hilarious battle.

"You know, this is too funny. I'm not going to search for Yellow. Yellow Ranger, I'll hunt you down… later," she said, disappearing.

While that was happening, Psycho Blue stood around and watched the five Blue Rangers attacking the other Psycho Rangers.

"This is hopeless!" he said, "The Blue Ranger could be any one of them!"

Suddenly, Ray jumped up and shot Psycho Red, Black, and Blue. The Psycho Rangers yelled as they suffered minor damage.

"Nice shot, Ray," said Felix, wearing blue.

"Yep," said Darren, also in blue.

"Yep," said Ray, "Now…"

He took out his Astro Morpher and spoke into it, "Phase 2!"

Suddenly, silver lightning came from the sky. The rangers yelled as they were hit by lightning. The Psycho Rangers ducked as the lightning struck the dock. As Ray looked up, he noticed the same suit that the Psychos wore, but it was silver with a Sandslash helmet.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Psycho Silver," he said, "I'm here to destroy the rangers."

He took out a silver sword that had a gun-like handle and he pulled the trigger. A silver beam came out of the sword, shooting all five rangers down.

"How dare you!" yelled Psycho Red.

"Yeah, they're our targets!" said Psycho Black.

Psycho Blue looked at them, "No, they're MINE!" he yelled.

"What?" asked Psycho Red, turning to Psycho Blue. Psycho Blue looked at them as he released a violent blue lightning bolt. The three Psycho Rangers yelled as they crashed on the ground.

"I'll get rid of him," said Psycho Blue.

"You will regret this," said Psycho Black, disappearing.

"Good riddance," said Psycho Red, doing the exact same thing.

Psycho Blue looked at Psycho Silver and pointed at him, "And as for you, you meddlesome…"

"Hey!" said Psycho Silver, "It's not nice to point!"

"You know what?" asked Psycho Blue, "I never was nice. Now, I'm going to put you ON ICE!"

He released ice attacks at Psycho Silver, causing Psycho Silver to freeze a little bit. He was then thrown into an abandoned warehouse, leaving one Blue Ranger left to fight.

"I guess that just leaves us between you and me," said Psycho Blue.

"Think again," said Ray in the background. Psycho Silver appeared as Ray jumped on top of him.

"Aqua Sniper!" yelled Ray.

A blue beam came out of his weapon, piercing Psycho Blue's eye. Behind the pipes and metal docks, Sean, Derik, Matt, and Jameral nodded as they rushed toward the battle scene. Psycho Blue yelled as he felt his right eye cracked.

"No way," he said, "It can't be."

The other rangers laughed as they blew their cover. In a flash of blue, the other rangers were revealed. As for Claese, he took off his Psycho Silver helmet.

"Oh, the sixth ranger," said Psycho Blue, "I should kill you!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't like to be a Psycho Ranger anyway. You have to be really twisted and show no remorse for anybody. I don't fit that job description," said Claese, taking out his Digitizer, "Digitizer, install!"

Morphing into his ranger suit, the six rangers stood together. However, four more rangers come out. Ray stood in front of them. Psycho Blue looked at them, "Who the hell are these people?"

"Let's just say," said Sean, "Brawn won't help you here."

"Yeah," said Derik, "We Blue Rangers gotta stick together."

"Prepare to experience what we Blue Rangers can do," said Jameral.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Ray!" said Matt.

"Oh, please. I can do that myself. But, we're going to show what REAL blue rangers can do," he said, "Morph."

The other blue rangers nodded with Sean stepping up first with his morpher.

"Let's Pokébattle! Mudkip!"

Upon opening the morpher, the Mudkip coin began to glow bright blue. He was instantly digitized into his suit. He had a blue suit that had white diamond patterns across the chest. He had white gloves and boots with blue diamonds across. He also had a belt where his morpher was with a helmet that was resembled to a Mudkip. His Blade Blaster was attached to the belt.

"Ninja Starmie, Heaven Gravity Star! Blue Mighty Morphin' Poke Ranger!"

Jameral stood next as he took out his Rara Von Changers. One wrist was black with a silver ring and the other wrist was black and gold. He stretched out his right wrist. The ring popped out and it was attached to a black bar that connected the morpher and the ring.

"Blue Rara Von Ranger Power!" yelled Jameral.

Upon combining the two braces, a bright blue suit appeared around his body. He had a white 'V' with black coloring the middle part around his neck with his helmet. He had a black rectangular visor with a golden bar across.

"Blue Rara Von Ranger!" said Jameral.

Derik took out his two Overtech Braces. One was gold and one was black with a blue subcrystal inside.

"Going into Overdrive!" said Derik.

Upon combining the brace, the morpher began to glow. Pulling the pieces away, a green grid was unleashed as it wrapped around Derik. A blue beam rose from the ground, materializing his suit. He had white gloves and white boots with a gold trim around them. He had a blue costume with a golden belt around his waist. He wore red on his legs and chest. On the upper chest and around his shoulders was a white shield, but it wasn't armor it was sewed in with a gold around it. Finally his helmet was blue with a triangle shaped visor and it had a W on the head.

"Overtech Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Shift into Turbo!" yelled Matt.

As he took out his Turbo Key, he inserted it into the chamber. Upon turning the key, a Gyarados/RV came through him as he wore a blue racing uniform. He had a silver belt with a white holder that carried a red blaster. He had white boots and white gloves with black rims and there were two yellow squares above the stomach; one square around the neck and one right under it. He had two white stripes across his upper arms. He had two yellow triangles; one on each shoulder. On his left shoulder had the number 2 on it and he had a 'T' on the right shoulder. His helmet was blue with a Gyarados as the visor with headlights and a silver mouthpiece.

"Racing across the waves, Blue Turbo Ranger!"

Ray looked at Psycho Blue as the other rangers stood together. The rangers took out their weapons.

"Digital Combination!" said Ray.

"Right!" said the other rangers.

Sean took out a blue blaster with a fin on top of it. The rangers stood together as Sean jumped up, charging his blaster. Next, Matt took out two blue blasters with turbines on them. He jumped up with Sean.

"Fin Blaster!" yelled Sean, releasing a water attack.

"Aqua Turbine Magnum!" said Matt, shooting with both blasters.

Psycho Blue yelled as he felt the powerful attacks from both rangers. Next, Jameral, Ray, and Derik were up. Jameral pulled out his golden Ninja Sword and he began to make a square with the sword.

"Ninja Sword, Square Cut!" he yelled.

A blue square was unleashed at Psycho Blue, causing explosions to occur from his body. Next, Derik jumped up with his blue triangular blades with fins on them.

"Fin Blades, Aqua Jet!"

Jumping up, blue energy came from his weapons as he went toward Psycho Blue, slicing him in two. Next, Ray jumped up with his Aqua Axe.

"Tsunami Strike!" he yelled.

The axe came down on top of Psycho Blue. After sparks started flying from his shoulder, Ray turned around with the other rangers. Psycho Blue yelled as he exploded into a million pieces. The five blue rangers stood across in a straight line, posing.

"Nice!" said Felix, running toward them.

As the rangers kept talking, they turned around to see Psycho Blue in his angry attitude. His eye was glowing, causing him to go insane. The rangers watched as a blue beam caused him to grow big.

"Not again," said Ray.

"What again?" asked Derik.

"Just watch," said Ray.

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" yelled Psycho Blue.

As he grew big, a blue line went down his body, causing a major explosion. The Blue Rangers were surprised as a monstrous version of Psycho Blue appeared. He was a humanoid beast, with a resemblance to a Floatzel. His feet were like a Golduck's, and his right hand was a Crawdaunt pincer. His left hand was like a Feraligatr's claw, however his entire left arm was made from ice. On his back were a Lumineon's pectoral fins, which looked like wings. On his chest is a Gyarados head, with the mouth open. Inside the Gyarados head was a blue sphere. His face was like a Floatzel, but it has two orange spikes protrude from round patches its cheeks, like a Swampert, as well as a Walrein's two tusks, and he has a Shellder from a Slowking attached to his head. His face has small sections made from ice. Its still has two tails, but one is from a Miltoic, and the other is from a Gyarados. Overall, her body is shaded blue.

"Cyber Tsunami!" he yelled.

"And I thought Cyber Mental was bad!" said Tara.

"Rangers," said Felix, "Let's do it!"

The other Blue Rangers stepped to the side as the six rangers stood together.

"Voyager Zords, online!"

"Silver Winger Zord!" said Claese.

As the rangers jumped into their zords, Ray took out his keycard and swiped it, "Install! Mega Voyager!"

As the Voyager Zords sped up to abnormal speeds, Magmar Voyager 1 jumped off Lapras Voyager 3. Immediately, Magnezone Voyager 4 stretched out its magnetic arms and the back part of Magnezone Voyager 4 flipped underneath. Honchkrow Voyager 2 attached to the back of Magnezone Voyager 4 with the head on top. Lapras Voyager 3 splitted in half, becoming the legs as the head of the Lapras shrunk and the feet of Lapras Voyager 3 became the feet for their Megazord. Magmar Voyager 1 shrunk its arms and legs, becoming the waist, while Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the back of Honchkrow Voyager 2. The seats of the Voyager Zords ejected them out as the five zords came together. The wings of Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the head of the Megazord. A huge green visor appeared on top as the rangers popped up in the same spots. However, it had black screens with silver trimming, colorful consoles and on the door it said P-NET Mega Voyager on the back. On top of Magnezone Voyager 4, the words Mega Voyager appeared in white letters with the PNET logo.

"Mega Voyager, transformation complete!"

"Silver Winger, change form!" said Claese, sliding the keycard.

Flying down toward the ground, legs came out from the back of the ship. The wings folded back into the body and the claws stretched forward. The top of the ship flipped forward as the head appeared. It was a shiny, metallic Sandslash.

"Nice!" said Matt, "Get them!"

"Go!" said Sean.

"You go Rangers," said Sean.

"Indeed," said Jameral.

The Mega Voyager started punching Cyber Tsunami in the chest. Cyber Tsunami sliced Mega Voyager in the stomach and kicked the Silver Winger Zord. Cyber Tsunami laughed as he unleashed a hail storm. It started to get very cold on the western side of Hoenn as the battle continued. Cyber Tsunami slashed them again. However, when Mega Voyager went to attack, he quickly released an Ice Beam attack. It caused both the legs and head to freeze.

"Temperature's dropping," said Tara, "Weapon systems are offline."

"Lost movement control," said Ray.

Suddenly, lights started shutting down inside the cockpit. The rangers were literally stuck as they saw the red lights appearing again.

"First, a glitch in the system and now there our systems are freezing thanks to Cyber Tsunami!" said Darren.

"Adjust the thermometer," said Ray, "If we can increase the heat in this Megazord, we can probably unfreeze ourselves."

Felix nodded as he increased the temperature. While the Silver Winger was being thrashed by Cyber Tsunami, the Mega Voyager began to melt. Cyber Tsunami turned around to see water coming from the Mega Voyager, landing on the ground.

"Alright," said Felix, "We can move again."

"Turn the temperature down," said Tara, "It's a bit hot in here."

"No!" said Ray, "Keep the heat up. The heat will cause the weapons to go back online."

As Cyber Tsunami went toward Mega Voyager, the weapons on Ray's console started to activate.

"Charge Beams, fire!" said Ray, pressing the button.

Suddenly, an electric beam shot Cyber Tsunami in the chest, causing Cyber Tsunami to fall on the ground. The Silver Winger Zord walked over to them.

"I was wondering when you guys were going to unfreeze yourselves," said Claese.

"Let's combine!" said Felix.

"Okay," said Claese, "Voyager Winger Fusion!"

The Mega Voyager jumped up as it followed the Silver Winger Zord. Quickly, the Silver Winger Zord's claws attached and wrapped the chest of the Mega Voyager. Claese's cockpit moved upward toward the Mega Voyager cockpit.

"Install, Wing Mega Voyager!"

"Xatu Voyager 5!" said Felix.

Xatu Voyager 5 attached to the Mega Voyager's hands. The rangers flew up toward the air as Cyber Tsunami watched.

"You can't do this to me!" he yelled.

Sean, down below, was looking at pink energy that was being drawn from the ground, heading up to the sky, "What are they doing?"

"Xatu Voyager 5, Seeker Deletion!" said the rangers.

The head of the Xatu popped out, heading straight toward Cyber Tsunami's chest. The monster yelled as he exploded into a million pieces. The other Blue Rangers turned around as they saw the Wing Mega Voyager.

"Nice," said Sean.

"Good job," said Derik.

"Amazing," said Jameral.

"Cool," said Matt with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the virus, not also was Nejirous screaming in pain, Master Stryker slammed his sword on the console. Aquafina stood there in silence with Cyber D polishing his saber. Psycho Red, Psycho Black, and Psycho Yellow turned to Master Stryker and they were all very angry at him. Psycho Red shook his head, "Great job. Now, there are three of us left."

"You better have a plan," said Psycho Yellow.

"Well, Psycho Yellow, if you ever want to see my plan, you need to shut up," said Master Stryker. Suddenly, he turned around to see Aquafina walk toward Psycho Yellow, "I have a plan for them."

"And that is?" asked Psycho Yellow.

"Well, it's a long shot. But, if you don't listen, you will suffer the same fate as Pink and Blue," said Aquafina.

The three Psycho Rangers walked toward Aquafina. When Master Stryker entered, Aquafina pushed him away as she went to explain her plan.

* * *

Back at the MegaShip, the Blue Rangers were all out having lunch. However, with Psycho Blue gone, Professor Shinya was waiting for them. Felix sat down and looked at the rangers. Then, he turned to Shinya as they sat in the conference room.

"Hi," said Shinya, "Congratulations on beating Blue."

"Thank you," said Felix, "As of right now, I called you because I need your help."

"Yeah," said Shinya.

"Starting today, I want all the zords to be in top shape form. And I mean everything," said Felix, "This ship, Lugia, Mega Voyager, and Silver Winger. Something tells me all four zords will be needed to defeat them."

"Understood," said Shinya, "Anything else?"

Felix turned to the other rangers as Shinya cleared his throat, "Well, I understand you need my staff to repair it. But, why are you acting like we are getting ready for war?"

Felix looked at the screen and then turned to Shinya, "Because professor, I'm a little angry right now. It's not at you, and it's at the Psychos, but it's who created the Psychos. And the worst part… he works with the enemy."

"Oh yeah," said Claese, "Your brother."

"If he has a soul," said Felix, "I hope he breaks out of it. Sooner or later, I am going to have to kill my brother."

"I still can't believe your brother is Master Stryker," said Darren, "Well, alright, enough about him. Let's get rid of the Psychos first."

Felix nodded in response. The other rangers sat down as they went to work with the zords. Felix walked into the elevator heading toward his quarters.

"Jou, I don't know how you survived," said Felix to himself, "But, if there's a way to get you out of Stryker's body, I will save you."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Seashore House…

Jameral was dressed in a blue t-shirt with black jeans and he disguised himself as a human. He was dark skinned with black eyes and glasses as they all sat down together with drinks.

"Ah," said Sean, "I haven't been here in a while."

"Too busy patrolling, I guess," said Derik.

"Yeah," said Sean.

Ray chuckled, "So, what did you think of the Kyogre MegaShip?"

"I can't believe you guys live in space," said Jameral, "You need to stop by sometime. And bring these guys along."

"Will do," said Sean.

"I remember the time you guys went on your first mission and Crawdatron was being a pain," said Matt, "That was funny."

Sean turned to Matt, "You went on a mission?"

"Yeah," said Ray, "It was to get PNET's CD back."

"Ooh," said Derik, "Nice."

As the rangers continued sipping, Ray turned around to Derik, "So, if you are from the future, why did you come?"

"Well," said Derik, "Now, that we're all here. I wanted to wait for the last minute to tell you. But, this is a secret that must be kept between us blue rangers."

"Sure," said Matt.

"Of course," said Jameral.

"Anytime," said Sean.

"Okay," said Ray.

Derik sighed, "Let's just say, Master Stryker will have a scheme that is so great, that Hoenn will fall. When it will happen I don't know, but EVERYBODY will be involved that was a ranger in this region or even an ally will be really helpful."

"You're trying to say that there's going to be a major war on our hands," said Matt.

"Yes," said Derik, "And the Psycho Rangers will be one of them… but I can't say for the rest."

The rangers nodded as they looked at Derik. So, what plan would Stryker be making? What will the Psycho Rangers do next? Find out next chapter!

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Ray: Thanks you guys.**

**Sean: Anything for a blue ranger!  
Derik: Yeah, dude. That was great!**

**Matt: At least you guys have three Psychos to kill…**

**Jameral: Speaking of Psychos, what's the next chapter?**

**Ray: Glad you asked! Next chapter!**

**Psycho Red: Awesome, we can now analyze the voices to find them!**

**Tara: What's going on?**

**Felix: We can't let her speak!  
Angela: They can hear our voices**

**Claese: They really have gone low**

**Darren: And look… three monsters from their forms. Great, now we have to be silent as the grave…**

**Poke Rangers in Space Chapter 42: Silent as the Grave**

**Ray: Coming soon.**

**Sean: Well, we hope so.**

* * *

A/N: Whoo-hoo! Retro Rangers, Psycho Blue gone and only three remain. Now, I hope you review because with only 11 chapters to go, things get really nasty from this point. We have three more segments that will be revealed after this mini arc. So, I hope you keep reading and reviewing. Click the review button!


	42. Silent as the Grave

A/N: Chapter 42 is here!

* * *

_Previously on Poke Rangers in Space…_

_The war continues with the Psycho Rangers. First, Angela gets captured by the Psycho Rangers. And then together, Angela and Tara defeat Psycho Pink, unleashing her true form: Cyber Mental. Once she was destroyed, Psycho Blue had other plans and injured Ray. However, Sean, Derik, Matt and Jameral were there to help the other rangers defeat Psycho Blue aka Cyber Tsunami. So, what's going to happen now? Find out on Poke Rangers in Space! _

* * *

In the MegaShip, the rangers sat together in the conference room. There, Felix took Psycho Blue away from the chessboard. As they all went to sit, Ray walked in the room and took his spot.

"With the help of the Blue Rangers, we destroyed Psycho Blue," said Felix, "I can't believe we survived against two rangers so far."

"Three remain," said Darren, "And it seems it's going to be a tough one. Each Psycho Ranger is difficult. Black was difficult, Yellow was worse, and Red… oh my, Red's extremely difficult to defeat."

"Well," said Tara, "I would say that this could possibly the calm before the storm. Because after yesterday, we didn't get any attack. They usually would attack when they want to."

Angela nodded as she stood up from her chair, "Well, sitting here is not going to do anything. Tara, let's go to the Lilycove Department Store."

"Sure," said Tara.

The two girls walked out and headed straight for the mall. The male rangers looked at each other. Why would they leave a meeting in times like this?

"I didn't even dismiss anybody. I guess we can dismiss ourselves," said Felix, looking at the other rangers.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the virus, the Psycho Rangers were sitting there as they saw five rangers on the screen. After two minutes, they turned around and looked at Aquafina.

"Do you have the voices in your databanks?" asked Aquafina.

"Yes," said Psycho Red, "We know every voice of the rangers. They will be no harm to us anymore."

"After we find them, we should destroy them," said Psycho Black.

"WAIT!" said Aquafina, "I want them brought to me. I will give them capital punishment."

Master Stryker looked at her, "Just let them attack."

"Do you want to lose anymore Psychos?" asked Aquafina.

The Psycho Rangers turned directly to Master Stryker. He gulped as he looked at Aquafina. Aquafina nodded as she turned to the Psycho Rangers, "Now get going!"

The Psychos nodded as they disappeared into thin air. Master Stryker turned around, "Why?"

"Because every time YOU send them on a rampage, Nejirous loses a lot of energy!" said Aquafina, "You never gave them a plan. If all works out, you may want to thank me."

Master Stryker looked at her, "And I'll have to see it to believe it."

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Silver Ranger holds his personal weapon. Then it flashes to Clease, who's desk was messy with his feet on top of it. "Claese Flora- Silver Space Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evilly with Nejirous in the background)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The six rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(Felix uses the Astro Battlizer, his battlized mode appears)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Kyogre MegaShip and the Delta MegaShip combine to become the Astro Delta Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Rhybuster crashes on to the scene)_

_**Go… (in Space)**_

_(Instrumental music: the Lugia MegaShip flies out of the space dock and lands on Earth)_

_(Clease drives his new Auto Slider)_

_(The rangers jump on their Cyber Sliders)_

_(The Voyager Zords are launched into space)_

_(The two MegaShips fly away from Earth)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Mega Voyager is formed, the Silver Winger Zord is formed, the Wing Mega Voyager is formed)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord, the Delta Megazord, the Silver Winger zord and Mega Voyager appear in space with the six rangers, unmorphed standing on top of them)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 42: Silent as the Grave

_Based on:  
Denji Sentai Megaranger #42: __Lose Them! The Evil Stalkers_

_Power Rangers in Space #35: Silence is Golden_

* * *

Down in Lilycove City, three beams materialized on the ground. Psycho Red stayed standing, waiting for the other two rangers. They began to glow and take human form. All of them wore black jeans, black shoes, and a t-shirt in each ranger color. Psycho Red had brown devilish eyes, blackish hair and he was more bulked up. Psycho Black was a bit thinner with green eyes and blonde hair that reached his neck. And Psycho Yellow had pink hair with blue eyes that was wrapped in a ponytail. The rangers were heading down the stairs, looking at them. So far, there was no response.

Meanwhile, Angela sat in the Lilycove Department Store front steps. She was talking on her cell phone as she began to talk:

"Hey, Aunt Valerie… yeah… I don't know what to get him for his birthday," said Angela, "Yeah, I am like kind of stuck."

As she continued to speak on the phone, Psycho Red was in the city. He was holding his left ear, waiting for a ranger to say something. Instantly, he stopped as he heard something.

"Yeah, I am like kind of stuck"- **YELLOW**

The other Psycho Rangers arrived. Psycho Red released his ear and turned to the others.

"Who is it?" asked Psycho Black.

"Yellow," said Psycho Red.

The Psycho Rangers started dashing toward the Lilycove Department Center. They walked toward a building and ran up the stairs to the rooftop. Each ranger looked at the citizens. However, for Psycho Yellow, she looked at the stairs of the Department Center. She saw something red and a figure in her eyes.

"There!" she yelled.

Suddenly, Psycho Red grabbed her by the arm, "We need to do this together."

"Then, let's go!" said Psycho Yellow, "I'm not waiting."

As Angela walked back inside the department store, another woman sat downstairs. As she went to sit, Psycho Yellow tackled her, causing her to land on the ground. Her Pokemon was released.

"Absol, Razor Wind!"

Psycho Yellow yelled as she was attacked by wind shears. She turned to see Psycho Red and Black pull the person up. Taking a look, Psycho Red shook his head, "Not her."

Angela walked outside and stopped walking. She saw Psycho Yellow punch Psycho Red in the face.

"I thought you heard the Yellow Ranger!" she said.

"She must've left. She couldn't have gone far," said Psycho Red, "Search the city!"

The Psychos nodded as they left. Angela's eyes widened as she looked at them. She gasped, realizing what was happening. As they left the Department Store, she rushed to the Ladies Restroom. She pushed the door open and ran into the stalls. Upon opening her morpher, she teleported back to the ship before the Psychos found out.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the MegaShip, the four Space Rangers sat together on the bridge as they went to do a scan.

"Anything?" asked Felix.

"No. No virus activity," said Ray, "Dude, we don't have to worry. The Psychos are not going to attack."

Darren nodded as he turned to the elevator doors opening. Angela rushed in and hopped over Felix's chair, landing in her position.

"Did you have your Wheaties?" asked Darren.

"Darren, now's not the time for jokes," said Angela, "The Psychos Rangers have attacked."

"We didn't get an alert status," said Felix.

Angela looked at him as she went to the communications console. She pressed a couple of buttons as Professor Shinya popped up on the screen.

"Hey," said Prof. Shinya, "Angela, you're out of breath."

"Shinya, I have a question. Can the Psycho Rangers take human form?" asked Angela.

"Why you ask?" asked Shinya.

"Well, I was at the department store and I was just talking to my aunt on the phone. No sooner I walk to the entrance, the Psycho Rangers were looking for me. They attacked a trainer," said Angela.

"What?" asked Felix.

"Where's Tara?" asked Shinya.

Angela looked at Shinya, "I left her at the mall… she is going to kill me."

Ray nodded, "We need to warn her."

"Cool, let's open a channel!" said Felix.

"NO!" yelled Shinya and Ray, "NO! NO! NO!"

"Why?" asked Felix, looking at the two of them. Ray looked at Shinya and Shinya looked at Felix, "Felix, the Psycho Rangers can analyze your voices, they will find you guys. I doubt they erased the communication signal from their brains."

"Well," said Darren, "What do we do?"

Angela looked at them, "Duh, text messaging."

She reached deep into her pockets and took out a black cell phone. She opened it up and started typing a message.

* * *

Down at the mall, Tara was walking to the next shop. Looking at all the beautiful clothes, she smiled as she went to go to the next store. Suddenly, there was loud music coming from her pocket. Tara looked at the phone that she carried.

"About time," said Tara, opening her phone.

**From: Angela**

**Hi, it's me. DO NOT TALK. IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, CALL ME BACK! PSYCHO ALERT!**

'_What the hell?' _thought Tara. She pressed the number to contact Angela. Tara put the phone close to her ear.

"Hey," said Angela on the intercom, "Don't speak. Press a number on the phone if you understand."

Without hesitation, Tara pressed a random number on the phone.

"Alright," she said, "The Psycho Rangers have taken human form. They are looking for us using our voices. You need to find the nearest ladies room and teleport. Or if you are near an exit, get out of the Department Store and start walking to Route 121 as quickly as possible. And whatever you do, DO NOT TALK! Understand?"

She tapped the receiver and Angela hung up the phone. Tara closed the phone and looked around. There was no bathroom in sight. She turned around to see the doors. As she pushed the glass doors outward, she walked down the stairs and started heading across toward the city. She turned around to see people coming down behind her. She just skipped along her merry little way. As she walked on the path to the Lilycove City, she was poked. She turned around to see a young trainer. He was wearing a black t-shirt with white shorts and he had a pink bag that said "Victoria Secrets" on it.

"Is this yours?" he asked.

She nodded as she took the bag. She smiled, giving a wink as she walked away from him. Looking at the bushes, she continued walking across the sidewalks and such. She noticed a couple of people and continued walking. However, she smacked into an old man as she walked toward the exit.

"Excuse you!" he said.

Tara turned around and noticed the old man. She looked at him with guilt.

'_Oh boy' _thought Tara, _'I'm in deep trouble.'_

"You need to apologize," said the old man.

Tara looked at him. She couldn't say those two words. She turned to the garden that was to the left of her. She took out a red rose and gave it to him, smiling. The old man chuckled looking at her. She started walking away.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the MegaShip, the rangers were sitting down as they monitored Tara.

"Why hasn't she left yet?" asked Felix.

Claese looked at them, "I don't know."

"Well, she did bump into two people and the exit out of Lilycove is very long. I hope she gets out okay," said Darren, "And I have a plan."

"You do?" asked Felix.

"Yes," said Darren, "But, it's the time factor. Ray, you may be needed."

Ray nodded as he looked at Darren. Felix nodded as he climbed out of his chair, "Alright, you two go. However, hurry. Time is of the essence. Let's all hope she doesn't blow her cover."

The two rangers nodded as they left the elevator. Angela looked at Felix, "Something tells me she will."

* * *

Felix looked at her as he looked at the screen. Five minutes passed and he noticed a group of people sitting on top of a porch with a baby carriage that was on the top. There were steps below the top porch, heading to the outside of Route 121. As Tara went outside, she sighed in relief.

"Excellent," she muttered, "Huh?"

She noticed the baby carriage heading toward the stairs. She looked at Lilycove City and then at the house, "LOOK OUT!"

Meanwhile, Psycho Red was on the border. He heard a sudden scream.

"LOOK OUT!"- **PINK**

"Pink," said Psycho Red. He turned to his right. He looked at the woods that were in front of him. The other Psycho Rangers arrived and they dashed toward the route. Tara saw that the person who had the baby carriage grabbed it before it went down the stairs. She then heard some wind shear coming across.

"Oh no," said Tara.

She started running. She had no choice. She ran through the wild grass, bypassing wild Linoone. As she continued running, she smacked into Psycho Red, tackling him to the ground.

"Hey, baby face," said Psycho Red, grabbing Tara. The other Psycho Rangers looked at her as she said nothing.

"Hee hee," said Psycho Black, "Look out! Oh my, it's us, ranger."

Tara didn't say a word. Psycho Yellow looked at her, "You don't speak."

Tara nodded. Psycho Red looked at her. He chuckled, "You know, if you are the Pink Ranger, you could be an excellent… lover?"

As Psycho Red's breath went into Tara's nostrils, she could smell the disgust from his body. Her eyes widened as she wanted to kick him. But, the last thing she needed was to blow her cover. Suddenly, she heard rustling in the woods as Psycho Red moved in.

"HEY!"

Psycho Red looked up. Felix got out of the woods, "Get your hands off of her."

Tara looked at him. Felix nodded as she looked at Psycho Red. Psycho Red released his grip, "Now, why would I do that?"

Suddenly, he felt something painful. Tara's foot smacked him in the face. Felix looked at Tara as Psycho Red fell down on the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Felix.

Tara nodded.

"We have what we want," said Psycho Red, "And… the Red Ranger!"

As Psycho Red went to grab Felix, Felix disappeared in a flash of light. Tara fell down as the other Psycho Rangers started running west. Tara got up and turned around. Felix and Angela ran toward her.

"Amazing," said Tara, "How did you do that?"

"Me," said Ray, coming out of the bushes with only his ranger helmet, "Holographic works every time."

Darren also rushed out of the bushes, "Now, that we got them, we can meet Claese and expose our identities. Shall we?"

The rangers nodded as they headed the same direction the Psycho Rangers went. As the Psycho Rangers rushed to the shore, they noticed a fisherman.

"A great day to fish," he said.

"YOU!" said Psycho Red, "Where's the rangers?"

"I don't know," said the fisherman, "I'm here from 7:00 to 3:00, getting my catch. And today's catch… is…"

The Psycho Rangers looked at him as they stepped closer to the fisherman. The fisherman got up and put his rod on the ground with the line still in the pool, "You."

Pressing a red button on the rod, the Psycho Rangers turned around as blue bolts came from his rod and into the water. It then rose to the land as wires came from underneath, electrocuting the Psycho Rangers, changing them back to ranger form. The fisherman laughed as he met up with the rangers.

"Oh," said Tara, "I guess we got our catch."

"Yep," said Claese, taking off his fisherman hat.

"What the hell?" asked Psycho Red, "There's six of you."

"Yep," said Angela, "If you are wondering who we are, you just got your answer."

"Be careful what you wish for," said Darren.

"Cause you know, you might get it," said Felix.

"However, it's not exactly how we picture it," said Ray.

"Psycho Rangers, I want to say thanks for glorious battles. It was the bloodiest battle I ever fought. However, today's battle won't be the same," said Tara, "The six of us are going to run you over."

"Says who?" asked Psycho Red.

"Me," said Felix, "Rangers, let's go!"

"Right!" said the others, "Install, Poke Rangers!"

"Digitizer, Install!"

The six rangers morphed into their suits.

"Omnipotent Warrior, Red Space Ranger!"

"Strategist Warrior, Black Space Ranger!"

"Dimension Warrior, Blue Space Ranger!"

"Analytical Warrior, Yellow Space Ranger!"

"Command Warrior, Pink Space Ranger!"

"Prototype Warrior, Silver Space Ranger!"

"Install, Poke Rangers in Space!"

The Psycho Rangers yelled as they went toward the other rangers. Felix and Tara took on Psycho Red. Ray and Darren took on Psycho Black, and then Angela and Claese took on Psycho Yellow. As Psycho Red slashed Tara in the chest, Felix started slicing him with his Fire Saber. He yelled as he fell backwards on the ground. Next, Tara shot him with her Psychic Pistol. Psycho Red shot a red beam at her, causing her to fall backwards. Next, Darren and Ray started slashing Psycho Black. However, Psycho Black released shadow attacks, causing the rangers to fall down and land on the ground. After that, Psycho Yellow kicked Claese and Angela in the chest. Claese took out his Sand Blaster and started shooting her. However, Psycho Yellow used her own weapon and shot Claese in the chest. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. Looking up, the Psycho Rangers were heading straight toward them.

"Face it rangers," said Psycho Yellow, "You can't beat us."

"You might as well give up!" said Psycho Red.

"You lost!" said Psycho Black.

"I don't think so," said Felix, "Combination Attack!"

The rangers nodded. Ray combined his Aqua Axe and Astro Blaster while Tara and Angela pulled their weapons up. The three of them jumped up and landed on the other shoulders and then jumped up.

"One!" yelled Ray, shooting a blue beam from his Aqua Sniper.

"Two!" yelled Angela, shooting electric beams with her Magnetic Stunner

"Three!" yelled Tara, shooting psychic waves from her Psychic Pistol. The three Psycho Rangers yelled as they were damaged by their attacks. Next, the other three rangers flipped over and jumped on top of them.

"Four!" yelled Felix, charging up his Fire Saber.

"Five!" yelled Darren, charging up his Shadow Lance.

"End! Metallic Deletion!" yelled Claese, charging up his Sand Blaster.

The blades cut into their armor. The Psycho Rangers yelled as they fell down and landed on the ground. The rangers turned around as an explosion occurred.

"Alright!" said Felix, "We did it!"

"Uh," said Darren, "I hope they don't grow."

Angela turned around to see the smoke clear and the Psycho Rangers began to yell as red, black, and yellow lines came down from their bodies.

"You had to say it!" said Angela.

A major explosion occurred from all three rangers. Laughter bestowed upon the rangers as they walked forward.

"No way," said Felix.

* * *

There was a humanoid beast with a resemblance to a Magmortar. His left was made from lava, and has a Magcargo shell on it, just below the shoulder. He had a Houndoom head on his chest, with the mouth open. Inside the Houndoom mouth was a red sphere. His face was like a Magmortar, however, he had Houndoom horns, and it was made form lava. Flames covered his body, making it difficult to come in contact with him.

"Cyber Inferno!"

Next, there was another humanoid beast with a resemblance to a Cacturne. His feet were Absol paws and his right hand was a Weavile-like claw, and his left hand was a humanoid claw. His left shoulder was actually an Odd Keystone, and his left arm and hand were dark purple with green orbs floating around. On his chest was a Mightyena head with the mouth open. Inside the Mightyena head was a black sphere. His face was like a Cacturne, however he had an Absol scythe sticking out, and has a hat shaped like a Murkrow's head. His Cacturne body, and legs were pure black, and his head was grey and black.

"Cyber Midnight!"

And then there was another humanoid beast with a resemblance to an Electivire. Her right hand was actually an Electabuzz's foot shaped like a hand. Her right shoulder was a Magnemite, with the eye randomly moving constantly. Her left hand was made from Rotom like plasma, and her fist was made from a Rotom, only reshaped. Her tails were shaped like an Ampharos's instead of a normal Electivire. She had two magnets on her back, which pointed outward to look slightly like wings. On her chest was a Manetric's head, with the mouth open. Inside the Manetric's mouth was a yellow sphere. Her face was like an Electivire, however, she had a red circle with a plus sign inside, on her right cheek, and a blue circle with a minus sign on her left cheek. On her head she had antenna like an Elekid, rather than an Electivire, and spikes around her head, like a Jolteon.

"Cyber Voltage!"

The rangers looked at them as Cyber Voltage walked toward them, "What do you think of our true forms?"

"Now," said Cyber Inferno, "You will pay for messing with all five of us. We will avenge our deaths and this battle by destroying you!"

"Yep," said Cyber Midnight.

Suddenly, they began to grow. Blue sparks surrounded them as they grew to enormous proportions. The rangers looked at each other as they walked away.

"Install, Voyager Zords!" said the rangers.

The rangers jumped into their Voyager Zords as they came from the moon. Felix and the other rangers slid their keycards in.

"Install, Mega Voyager!"

As the Voyager Zords sped up to abnormal speeds, Magmar Voyager 1 jumped off Lapras Voyager 3. Immediately, Magnezone Voyager 4 stretched out its magnetic arms and the back part of Magnezone Voyager 4 flipped underneath. Honchkrow Voyager 2 attached to the back of Magnezone Voyager 4 with the head on top. Lapras Voyager 3 splitted in half, becoming the legs as the head of the Lapras shrunk and the feet of Lapras Voyager 3 became the feet for their Megazord. Magmar Voyager 1 shrunk its arms and legs, becoming the waist, while Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the back of Honchkrow Voyager 2. The seats of the Voyager Zords ejected them out as the five zords came together. The wings of Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the head of the Megazord. A huge green visor appeared on top as the rangers popped up in the same spots. However, it had black screens with silver trimming, colorful consoles and on the door it said P-NET Mega Voyager on the back. On top of Magnezone Voyager 4, the words Mega Voyager appeared in white letters with the PNET logo.

"Mega Voyager, transformation complete!"

As the Mega Voyager came down toward the planet, Cyber Inferno laughed as he looked at the contraption.

"Let's finish the job," he said.

"Bring it on, Psycho Bastards," said Felix, working the controls.

"Oh no he didn't," said Cyber Voltage, running toward the Mega Voyager. Cyber Inferno nodded as he also ran to the Mega Voyager. Before the rangers could do anything, the two monsters grabbed the Megazord by the arms.

"Now, Cyber Midnight!" yelled Cyber Inferno.

Cyber Midnight laughed as he stretched out his claw. It sharpened as it went to attack. It slashed and cut the Megazord's armor power, causing the rangers to shake a little bit.

"We need to even the odds," said Felix.

"Agreed," said Claese, on the intercom. Felix looked down to see that Claese wasn't down on Earth. He looked up to see the Silver Winger Zord flying down onto the ground, shooting spike missiles at the monsters. The monsters yelled as they were impaled by the rockets.

"Alright," said Felix, "We are going to need all the firepower."

"Who are you calling?" asked Tara.

Felix flicked his right wrist, revealing the Battlizer, "Lugia MegaShip, launch!"

The Lugia MegaShip launched from the moon, heading directly to the planet. Shooting Aeroblasts, the Cyber creatures screamed as explosions occurred.

"What the hell?" asked Cyber Inferno, "How many more of these toys do they have?"

"Install, Delta Megazord!" said Felix.

As it flew in the air, the Lugia MegaShip began to transform. The tail began to move forward and split into two legs. The feet moved down toward the bottom, becoming the feet and the legs connected to where the feet were attached too. The head of the MegaShip opened up as a face appeared. It landed on the planet in a large thump. The two arms struck out.

"Silver Winger, change form!" said Claese.

Flying down toward the ground, legs came out from the back of the ship. The wings folded back into the body and the claws stretched forward. The top of the ship flipped forward as the head appeared. It was a shiny, metallic Sandslash.

The three robots were ready to charge. Claese's Silver Winger Zord bent forward.

"Spike Missiles, fire!" yelled Claese.

Sixty missiles were released at the same time, hitting Cyber Inferno in the chest.

"Aeroblast!" said Felix.

The Delta Megazord released the Aeroblast from its mouth, shooting Cyber Voltage in the chest.

"Xatu Voyager 5, Missile Mode!" said Felix.

The Xatu Voyager 5 flew from the back and landed in the Mega Voyager's right hand. It was gathering all of the Psychic energy. The three monsters were watching as it began to glow bright pink.

"Xatu Voyager 5, Cosmic Deletion!" yelled the rangers.

The head of the Xatu launched out of the zord, shooting the Cyber monsters. They yelled as they exploded into a million pieces.

"We did it!" yelled Felix.

As Xatu Voyager 5 was put to the back of the Mega Voyager, the rangers were just about to leave. However, Cyber Midnight stretched out his claw, grabbing the Mega Voyager's arm.

"Whoa!" said Felix.

As the Delta Megazord went to shoot Cyber Midnight, Cyber Voltage grabbed him. When Cyber Inferno went toward the Silver Winger zord, the zord went to slash. However, Cyber Inferno kicked in twice and grabbed it by the body.

"Guys!" yelled Claese.

Suddenly, a big hole appeared. It was black with green and pink lines going toward the middle.

"Rangers!" said Felix, "Look!"

"We're being dragged into cyberspace!" said Ray.

"We need to fight it guys," said Darren.

As they struggled, the rangers tried to break free from Cyber Midnight. Cyber Midnight stopped and turned to Cyber Voltage and Inferno. The two of them threw the other zords on the ground and released a fire and an electric attack, hitting the Mega Voyager.

"Great," said Felix, "What do we do?"

"Rangers," yelled a voice. Darren turned to the intercom system. It sounded familiar to Darren as he pressed the button, "Professor!"

"Rangers, you need to evacuate to the Delta Megazord… immediately," said Shinya.

"But, what about the Mega Voyager?" asked Felix.

"What's more important? You or the Megazord?" asked Shinya.

"Well, I'm not leaving!" said Felix, "Everyone, let's finish him."

Tara turned toward Felix, "Felix, as first officer, I suggest we leave now!"

"Yeah," said Ray, "I'm not going to stay and be food for the Psychos."

"Besides, we can look for it," said Angela.

Felix turned around as he looked at all four of them. Suddenly, Claese appeared on the intercom, "I would go too."

Felix looked at everybody. They were getting closer to the hole. Felix shook his head and turned to the other rangers, "Alright, look. You guys can bail but I'm staying!"

Tara turned around and smacked him across the face. Felix slumped on the ground with Darren catching him.

"Sorry, Felix. But, we have no choice," said Tara.

As the rangers teleported from one zord to another, the rangers arrived at the battle bridge for the Delta Megazord.

"NO!" yelled Felix.

The Cyber Monsters laughed as they all went into the cyberspace hole with the Mega Voyager.

"Oh my," said Claese.

* * *

Five seconds later, Magbomb was in the bridge shaking his head. He turned to the elevator as the six rangers stood together.

"Alright, Ray I need you to scan the whole planet for the Mega Voyager. Claese, when we do find the Mega Voyager, I need you to have all maintenance work ready. Astro Blasters, our weapons, and any zord modifications must be done. Tara, I need you to contact Shinya and tell him that we are scanning for the Mega Voyager. Magbomb, I need you to check the main engine. If we have to go on a faraway planet, I don't want to go half empty. Angela, standby at the helm and Darren, charge weapons and shields. Everybody understand?" asked Felix.

"Okay," said everybody.

As Felix sat in his chair, he pressed the yellow button, "Yellow Alert."

The main lights kicked off and the yellow lights were on. The rangers went to work as Felix sat down in the chair, shaking his head.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Excellent work, Aquafina!" said Master Stryker, looking at the Psycho Rangers. Aquafina giggled and looked at them. She then turned to Cyber D in happiness.

"Where's the Mega Voyager?" she asked.

"Yes," said Cyber D.

"Good," said Aquafina.

"Now, we can destroy them," said Psycho Red.

"Not yet!" said Aquafina, "I am now initiating Phase 2 of my plan."

"And that is?" asked Psycho Yellow.

"Listen very carefully," said Aquafina.

Meanwhile, a groan was coming from out of the virus. The tube was glowing red and black.

"My power… it's draining me," he said, "What's… going on?"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Felix: Mega Voyager, NO!**

**Darren: Next chapter, next chapter preview, PLEASE!**

**Angela: I found the Mega Voyager!**

**Claese: It's on another planet?**

**Ray: It's probably a trap.**

**Claese: We must prepare for everything**

**Nejirous: NOOO!  
Master Stryker: NEJIROUS!  
Psycho Red: Red, you're going down!  
Psycho Yellow: Agreed!**

**Psycho Black: Let's do it!  
**

**Chapter 43: End of the Psychos**

**Felix: See ya! **

_**Next Season…**_

**Poké Rangers Bandstand**

**Rock out, and have some fun as a band decides to protect the planet with the power of music. Coming soon! Don't miss it!**

* * *

A/N: So, a cliffhanger. Whoo! Next chapter is the final part of the Psychos. We have 10 chapters to go! Also, I loved writing this chapter. Can't wait to finish it! Now, all you need to do is press the review button and send me something.

Also, I have monster openings for my new season. Feel free to see me for any details. Alright, got to go! Have a great day!


	43. End of the Psychos

A/N: Chapter 43 is here!

* * *

_Last time on Poke Rangers in Space…_

_The rangers met the Psycho Rangers and they were very powerful. However, together, Pink and Blue have been destroyed by ultimate power. Next, the rangers dealt with the remaining three, using voice to track them down. However, they turn to monster form. The rangers thought they had them, but the Mega Voyager was stolen. What will happen now?_

* * *

"Alright," said Felix, "Anything?"

"Nope," said Ray, "It's not in Hoenn, checking other regions."

"I informed Shinya, Magbomb and Claydol of what happened. Shinya's crew's working on it. Magbomb is on his back up here and Claydol is helping us in Meteor Falls with the scanner," said Tara.

As Claese walked on the bridge, he gave the chart to Felix, "Engines are at full fuel. And we can enable the Astro Megazord if we need it."

"I don't want to use this MegaShip until the last resort," said Felix, "Good work, Claese."

Claese nodded as he headed to the Engineering Station. Turning it on, he began to check the other systems. Suddenly, Shinya's image appeared on the screen.

"Yes," said Felix.

"I can't find anything on the whole planet," said Shinya.

Ray nodded as he looked at his scanner, "It's not on Earth."

"Alright," said Felix, sighing, "Thanks."

"However," said Shinya, "Claydol informed me of the vortex that he saw. He tracked it and it was heading out of Earth. And he got the coordinates before the vortex closed."

"Amazing," said Felix.

Suddenly, Magbomb appeared out of the elevator with a piece of paper, "Thanks, Shinya. But, I have it right here."

"Alright," said Shinya, "It's not that far in space. However, I am sending on auto pilot: the Silver Winger zord and the Lugia MegaShip to intercept with those coordinates."

Angela typed it in from Magbomb's paper, "Felix, course laid in."

"Let's stop these Psycho Rangers," said Felix, "Shinya, thank you."

"May the power of Pokemon protect you," said Shinya, closing out of the video.

"Angela, execute course," said Felix, "Rangers, Battle Stations."

As he said that, the alarms went on the yellow lights above them switched to red lights. The alarm was screaming as the Kyogre MegaShip left for Earth and headed into the unknown.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Silver Ranger holds his personal weapon. Then it flashes to Clease, who's desk was messy with his feet on top of it. "Claese Flora- Silver Space Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evilly with Nejirous in the background)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The six rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(Felix uses the Astro Battlizer, his battlized mode appears)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Kyogre MegaShip and the Delta MegaShip combine to become the Astro Delta Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Rhybuster crashes on to the scene)_

_**Go… (in Space)**_

_(Instrumental music: the Lugia MegaShip flies out of the space dock and lands on Earth)_

_(Clease drives his new Auto Slider)_

_(The rangers jump on their Cyber Sliders)_

_(The Voyager Zords are launched into space)_

_(The two MegaShips fly away from Earth)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Mega Voyager is formed, the Silver Winger Zord is formed, the Wing Mega Voyager is formed)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord, the Delta Megazord, the Silver Winger zord and Mega Voyager appear in space with the six rangers, unmorphed standing on top of them)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 43: End of the Psychos

_Based on:_

_Denji Sentai Megaranger #43: __We Won't Lose! The Decisive Battle on Christmas Eve_

_Power Rangers in Space #36: The Enemy Within_

* * *

"Why do I feel weak?" asked Nejirous.

Master Stryker looked at Nejirous. His tube was glowing red and green, meaning he was both angry and sick.

"I don't know," said Master Stryker, "But, I will find out who's doing this to you."

"You better have," said Nejirous. The tube lights turned off. He sighed as he looked at Cyber D.

"I think this has gone far enough. Why did you use his energy?" asked Cyber D.

Master Stryker sighed as he looked at Cyber D, "Because I… I want to be ruler."

Cyber D looked at him as he headed down to the control center. Cyber D pulled him to the side, "Okay, as a friend, not your henchman, why would you do this?"

"Because he wants to rule the Earth! He keeps bugging me like crazy. Why are all of my soldiers dying? Why are of all you guys not going out there to deal with this? Well, I used his energy to create the Psycho Rangers!" said Master Stryker.

Cyber D's eyes looked at him. He lifted Master Stryker by his neck off the ground, "You did what? You just killed our emperor! Using all of his energy like that, how cruel are you?"

"Who's cruel?" asked Aquafina, walking toward them, "Master Stryker? Cyber D? Care to fill me in?"

"Simple. Why is Nejirous dying? Stryker's rangers are dying. Three more rangers, he's dead," said Cyber D, "If he dies…"

"Three?" asked Aquafina, "Stryker, did you make the Psycho Rangers using Nejirous's DNA?"

Master Stryker nodded, "Yep. And there's not a thing he can do about it."

As he walked away, the enemies looked at each other. Aquafina sighed, looking at Cyber D, "I never seen him act like this before. He was worse when he killed Machdrap."

"He killed Machdrap because he was an annoyance," said Cyber D, "Nejirous is different."

Meanwhile, the Psycho Rangers were sitting around. Psycho Red was kicking a couple of cans as he looked at the two rangers.

"Listen," said Psycho Red, "I'm sick and tired of waiting to attack."

"What?" asked Psycho Black, "But, Master Stryker said not to until told to."

"Well," said Psycho Red, "I want to destroy the Red Ranger if it's the last thing I do."

Psycho Black looked at him, "Can't you just shut up and think about what you are saying?"

"Yes," said Psycho Yellow, "Listen to yourself!"

"SILENCE!" yelled Psycho Red, "If I wait for the virus henchman to tell us what to do, we will all die. It's now MY turn to call the shots!"

Psycho Black and Yellow looked at each other. What else was there to say?

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kyogre MegaShip flew toward a planet similar toward Earth. It was grey and green with streams of blue. White clouds surrounded it.

"The vortex trail leads us to planet Prax," said Ray, "Class M planet with oxygen, nitrogen, and carbon."

Suddenly, the console started beeping. Ray sat down as he looked at the scanner, "And also… I am picking up zord signatures. Putting them up on screen."

The rangers turned to the visual screen. The Voyager Zords were all over the place. The rangers looked at each other as they stood up to head to the elevator. However, Claese stood in front of them.

"Move," said Felix.

"Nah, this is not good. Why transport down to get them?" asked Claese.

"Because," said Magbomb, "They need to."

Claese rolled his eyes, "It's a trap, people. The Psychos are smarter than that. Hello?"

"So," said Felix, "What do we do?"

"Well, I have a plan," said Claese, "And the Psychos wouldn't expect it."

"Uh-huh," said Angela, sarcastically, "Knowing Psycho Yellow, she probably would."

"Well," said Claese, looking at the Silver Winger and the Lugia MegaShip, "We can use the two Megazords to go down as distractions."

"Then, we take the Rhybuster down and go underneath," said Ray, "Excellent!"

"Exactly," said Claese.

* * *

The Kyogre MegaShip, the Silver Winger Zord and the Lugia MegaShip achieved standard orbit. The rangers walked toward the Rhybuster, morphed and ready to go. The five rangers sat in the tank as Ray took the rear. Ray looked to see the tank door close.

"Computer, depressurize tank bay," he said.

As the room depressurized, the Rhybuster door was shut immediately.

"Open bay doors," said Ray.

The silver doors opened up, seeing stars and the mountainous planet. However, a golden tank flew out by accident.

"That was a fuel tank," said Felix, sighing, "Well…"

"Not the time to complain," said Ray.

_**7,6,1! INSTALL**_

"Rhybuster!" said Ray, "Install!"

The Rhybuster flew out of the Kyogre MegaShip, hitting Prax's atmosphere. Putting the engines on silent, it smacked into the mountain range digging a hole into the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Psycho Rangers were on the planet. Psycho Red laughed as he looked at two structures heading toward them.

"Well, what do you know?" asked Psycho Red.

"I know what I need to do," said Psycho Yellow, "See you later."

As she ran off, Psycho Red and Black laughed as they exploded and grew into Cyber Midnight and Cyber Inferno.

"Silver Winger, change form! Install, Delta Megazord!" said Claese, carrying a prototype Battlizer to summon the Delta Megazord only.

As it flew in the air, the Lugia MegaShip began to transform. The tail began to move forward and split into two legs. The feet moved down toward the bottom, becoming the feet and the legs connected to where the feet were attached too. The head of the MegaShip opened up as a face appeared. It landed on the planet in a large thump. The two arms struck out.

Flying down toward the ground, legs came out from the back of the ship. The wings folded back into the body and the claws stretched forward. The top of the ship flipped forward as the head appeared. It was a shiny, metallic Sandslash.

"I have a Cubone to pick with you," said Claese.

While that was happening, the Rhybuster dug out toward the middle of the field. The Voyager Zords lay there, waiting for the rangers as they got into their zords. Psycho Yellow laughed as she disappeared.

"Magmar Voyager 1, online!" said Felix.

"Honchkrow Voyager 2, okay!" said Darren.

"Lapras Voyager 3, systems go!" said Ray.

"Magnezone Voyager 4, online!" said Angela.

"Xatu Voyager 5, ready!" said Tara.

"Alright," said Felix, "Let's go to work. Install, Mega Voyager!"

The zords launched from the planet, heading back into space. The Cyber creatures laughed as the zords headed upward.

"What's so funny?" asked Claese.

As the Voyager Zords sped up to abnormal speeds, Magmar Voyager 1 jumped off Lapras Voyager 3. Immediately, Magnezone Voyager 4 stretched out its magnetic arms and the back part of Magnezone Voyager 4 flipped underneath. Honchkrow Voyager 2 attached to the back of Magnezone Voyager 4 with the head on top. Lapras Voyager 3 splitted in half, becoming the legs as the head of the Lapras shrunk and the feet of Lapras Voyager 3 became the feet for their Megazord. Magmar Voyager 1 shrunk its arms and legs, becoming the waist, while Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the back of Honchkrow Voyager 2. The seats of the Voyager Zords ejected them out as the five zords came together. The wings of Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the head of the Megazord. A huge green visor appeared on top as the rangers popped up in the same spots. However, it had black screens with silver trimming, colorful consoles and on the door it said P-NET Mega Voyager on the back. On top of Magnezone Voyager 4, the words Mega Voyager appeared in white letters with the PNET logo.

Landing on the ground, the rangers activated their systems.

"Let's finish them!" said Felix.

However, they were unable to move. Claese looked at the Mega Voyager with a weird look.

"Uh, having problems?" asked Claese.

"Yeah," said Felix, "I can't move."

"Uh, guys," said Angela, "Why is that on screen?"

**WARNING! You have a virus in your computer! Quickly, buy software that will protect your computer from harmful malware.**

"Not what I need!" said Ray, heading to Angela's console, "All of the systems have been infected. Turn off all stations."

He pressed the red emergency button on the screen. The lights were flickering and the screen changed from the sign… to Psycho Yellow, who was sitting there with a smile.

"Hi hi!" said Psycho Yellow, "I am the Psycho Virus: Code Yellow! And I'm here to control the Mega Voyager! Love you guys!"

"Can I kill her?" asked Angela, "That was low. We even had PNET Virus protection!"

"Well," said Psycho Yellow, "The reason why they couldn't find it was because I also sent a virus to their system to. They are probably wondering where you are right now. Oh, well that is to die. So, um, feel free to sit back and relax as I control this wonderful robot. Oh, and I encrypted the code to free yourselves of that so I can get inside."

The rangers yelled as they were falling down on one side. The Mega Voyager punched the Silver Winger zord in the face. It then kicked the Delta Megazord. Cyber Midnight and Cyber Inferno laughed as the Charge Beam attack hit both Megazords.

"Felix, you guys need to find Psycho Yellow and get rid of it!" yelled Claese.

"How?" asked Felix, "Claese, she's inside the system. She can't be found!"

Suddenly, the two Megazords were standing next to a mountain. Cyber Midnight laughed as he released two black beams from his powerful orb. Black handcuffs appeared on the hands and the feet.

"Unable to move!" he said, "Perfect!"

"Great," said Ray, "And we can't do a thing!"

"You bet your sweet ass," said Psycho Yellow, controlling the systems and laughing at the same time.

Cyber Inferno walked up to the Mega Voyager, "You're mine, Red Ranger!"

Suddenly, he yelled as he was digitized in green light. Cyber Midnight looked around wondering what happened to him.

"Where did he go?"

* * *

Inside the virus, Psycho Red landed on the ground… in the main control center.

"Who sent me here?" asked Psycho Red, "Show yourself."

"Me," said a voice. Psycho Red turned around to see it was Cyber D. He had his crystallized sword ready.

"You! I had plans to kill the Red Ranger and thanks to you, he's gone!" yelled Psycho Red, "Eat this!"

He took out his sword and started slicing the Cyber D. Armor was cut up and he was kicked in the face. Psycho Red laughed as Cyber D pressed the red button, "Fire Attack!"

A red blast of fire appeared. Psycho Red absorbed the attack.

"Gotta love Flash Fire!" said Psycho Red.

Kicking Cyber D in the face, Cyber D yelled as he went to strike. The sounds of swords clanging, the kicking and the punching, all happened within five minutes. As Cyber D swung, Psycho Red shot him in the face.

"You work for US! YOU WILL LISTEN TO US!" yelled Cyber D.

"I'm nobody's play toy," said Psycho Red, "I'm a ranger. You guys caused the deaths of two rangers. Not me and not the others… YOU!"

Suddenly, in a flash of red light he disappeared from the virus, landing on Prax.

* * *

He picked up his body and he walked on the grass, looking at Cyber Midnight as he went forward.

"What happened?" asked Cyber Midnight.

Psycho Red yelled and then turned to everybody, "I HATE IT WHEN MY PLANS GET RUINED!"

"You need to get a hold of yourself," said Cyber Midnight.

"SCREW YOU, YOU SHADOW FREAK! I HAD ENOUGH! RED RANGER!" yelled Psycho Red. He released a red beam from his hand to the Mega Voyager. Felix yelled as the beam caught him, causing him to fly away from the cockpit, landing on the ground.

"Now, it's time to get even," said Psycho Red, withdrawing his sword. Felix got up. However, he was kicked three times in the face. Felix yelled as he landed on the ground. As he got up again, Psycho Red slashed him ten times with his sword. The eleventh time, Felix flipped over and landed on the ground.

"Fire Saber!" yelled Felix.

The two of them went at it. Felix sliced Psycho Red and the total opposite. After slicing and dicing, Psycho Red slashed him and threw him in the river. A flash of red light appeared. Felix got up, demorphed with his saber. Flicking his right wrist, his Battlizer appeared.

"Code 03-1!" yelled Felix, putting his Super Fire Sniper together.

"Super Fire Sniper, Blast Burn!"

A flash of red light came from his Battlizer, charging the blaster. Psycho Red laughed as he looked at it. A blast of fire came out of his sniper. Psycho Red laughed as a green shield appeared.

"Mirror Coat!" he yelled.

A release of fire went back at Felix. He yelled as explosions surrounded him. Above the rangers gasped inside the cockpit.

"FELIX!" yelled Tara.

As the smoke subsided, Felix's clothes were ripped. He had ash all over his body and there were gashes of blood on his face, arms and stomach. Psycho Red kicked him in the face as more blood came out of his mouth.

"Omnipotent Warrior," said Psycho Red, "That's what you were called. You are unworthy opponent."

"Unworthy?" asked Felix, coughing up blood.

"Yeah," said Psycho Red, "I thought you more formidable."

Felix crawled up and carefully got up from the ground, looking at the fire. He shook his head, "You're wrong."

Psycho Red looked up at him. Felix turned around, with his Super Fire Sniper still in the air.

"Psycho Red, I've been fighting for almost six months and let me tell you something, after fighting viruses. I thought I was unworthy. But, after seeing your true forms, I knew who you really are. You guys were viruses inside and out, regardless of what you guys say you were," said Felix.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Psycho Red.

"I have three responsibilities: One, find my siblings. Two, be the best captain I can be to my friends and Three…"

Taking out his Astro Battlizer, he looked up at Psycho Red, "Save the world from viruses… just… like… you. Code 03-2: Astro Battlizer Power!"

In a flash of red light, Psycho Red closed his eyes as he morphed with the Battlized armor. He was wearing a ruby metallic plate around his chest with a silver metallic plate on his back that connected to it. He had two, shiny, jet black metallic rocket launchers on the back and silver claws with rocket launchers on them. There was also fire like designs surrounding the armor.

"What the hell?" asked Psycho Red, "How DARE you use that against me?"

"It's not power," said Felix, "Fighting is all about… honor."

He aimed his Super Fire Sniper at him.

"Flash Fire won't help you," said Felix, "Fire Barrage."

Before Psycho Red could say anything, Felix pressed the trigger. Many rockets and fire bombs came out of his Battlizer. Psycho Red yelled as he felt the explosions around him.

"DAMN YOU!" he yelled.

Felix turned off his Battlizer. He demorphed and started walking away.

"That's what you get," said Felix, walking away. However, Psycho Red yelled as he looked at him.

"Magbomb," said Felix, "Send the Astro Megazord down."

Magbomb nodded as he pressed a couple of buttons, "Starship Fusion, in progress."

* * *

**5-4-1! INSTALL!**

The Kyogre's head began to flip toward the front. The tail and the bottom half stretched downward. The tail transformed into two feet as it split in half. The fins of Kyogre folded down, making the arms of the Megazord. The shuttle transformed into the head of the Megazord, heading toward the ship. The shuttle head attached to the Megazord.

Felix turned around as he saw Psycho Red, heading toward him. Pressing a red button, he teleported to the cockpit of the Astro Megazord before Psycho Red could do anything.

"Nice!" said Tara, "Can you help us out?"

Felix sighed, still wiping the blood from his mouth, "Can I sit down first? Astro Megazord Saber!"

A golden sword digitized from the Astro Megazord's hands.

"Charging Saber," said Felix.

A golden beam came from the handle, transforming the saber into a light saber.

"Come on!" said Ray.

"No way," said Psycho Yellow.

"Actually," said Felix, "I just located the virus in the Mega Voyager. There's nowhere to hide, Yellow!"

He went to slash the Mega Voyager, but Psycho Yellow controlled it to block the attack. After a couple of times, the Astro Megazord targeted the virus.

"Guys, this is going to hurt a bit!" said Felix.

Raising the Astro Megazord Saber, it landed on the chest of the Mega Voyager. Yellow electricity came out of it. Inside, the rangers were screaming as the cockpit started shaking.

"This was your idea?" asked Ray, holding on, "Why?"

"I thought it was going to be a Digital Deletion. Not, torture!" yelled Darren.

"If we blow up, Felix, I hope I'm still alive so I can kill you!" said Tara.

"Relax," said Angela, "At least some of the virus is breaking up."

Felix nodded as he looked at the systems. His sweaty fingers were touching the keyboard, trying to figure out what to do.

"Oh yeah, now I know," said Felix, "Increasing power."

Pressing a couple of buttons, he noticed the energy increasing. As the energy increased, the rangers yelled as flashes of morphing colors appeared, transforming them back into rangers. Psycho Yellow screamed as she phased in and out.

Cyber Inferno arrived as he went to attack the Astro Megazord. However, Cyber Midnight stood in front.

"Let Yellow take him down," said Cyber Midnight.

"Hell no," said Cyber Inferno, "Midnight, I'm not letting someone who thinks fighting to protect peace is good! I will kill the rangers and no one will stand in my way! Not you or Psycho Yellow. Not even the viruses, NOW MOVE!"

"But," said Cyber Midnight, "Master Stryker said…"

"TO HELL WITH HIM!" yelled Cyber Inferno pushing Midnight to the side. He pushed the Astro Megazord away, and kicked the Megazord in the face.

"Now, Psycho Yellow, get out of there!" he said.

"HELL NO, YOU'LL RUIN EVERYTHING!" yelled Psycho Yellow.

His teeth bit the Mega Voyager. She screamed as yellow sparks came out from the Megazord, a yellow beam came down and landed on the ground. Darren chuckled as he sat down in the seat, wiping the sweat off his face.

"We have control now!" he said.

"Now," said Cyber Inferno, "Prepare to die!"

"Hey, I think it's time we show them what we can really do," said Darren, "Ray, lock on Charge Beams!"

"Lapras Buster! TM57!" said Felix, inserting the yellow disc into the system. The Lapras Buster materialized onto the right hand of the Megazord. As both Cyber monsters went in, five electric beams came out, shocking them. The rangers jumped for joy as they went on to attack. However, Psycho Yellow screamed as she exploded and grew to Cyber Voltage.

"You bastard," said Cyber Voltage, kicking Cyber Inferno, "Look what you've done. You selfish bastard!"

Suddenly, Cyber Inferno slashed her ten times in the chest.

"Um," said Claese, "Felix, get us out!"

The Astro Megazord walked over to the Silver Winger zord and the Delta Megazord. The Delta Megazord walked over and tapped the Astro Megazord on its shoulder. The four Megazords stood together with the Cyber monsters, looking at them.

"This is unfair!" yelled Cyber Midnight.

"Well, we've decided to use ALL of our firepower!" said Felix, "And you're going to die!"

The Cyber monsters yelled as they rushed to the rangers. Cyber Midnight faced the Silver Winger and the Delta Megazord. Cyber Voltage took on the Astro Megazord and Cyber Inferno took on the Mega Voyager. Cyber Inferno laughed as he went to strike, but Darren shook his head.

"Mega Kick!"

The kick was so forceful, that Cyber Inferno flew and crashed into the other two monsters.

"Oh," he said, "You are going to pay for that!"

The three Cyber creatures began to glow bright red as they shot out a huge beam of red electric energy. The rangers yelled as they flew so far and landed together. Claese smashed his helmet on to the ground and demorphed instantly.

"Uh, only cuts and bruises," he said, getting the Silver Winger back up.

"Alright, they've combined energy," said Felix,

"Well, if my calculations are correct," said Angela, "I've analyzed the power surge. I am sending them to your screens right now."

Felix looked at the analysis. His eyes widened as he put his hands on his hair, "Oh my, they're off the chart!"

"Yeah," said Angela, "They have more power than we do right now."

"Any ideas?" asked Ray.

"Well," said Magbomb, on the bridge, "We can't give up."

"Everybody, think!" said Felix.

The rangers all sat down and began to think. However, they heard the sound of the Jeopardy playing in the background as they started to think. Claese was pacing around the cockpit. Tara put her feet on the console and started to think. Angela took out a magazine as she began to think. Darren was sweating trying to think of something and Ray was drawing out plans. Magbomb was pacing around the bridge, trying to think of something. Felix was thinking really hard. However, as the song ended, Angela jumped up with a light bulb.

"I GOT IT!" said Angela, "Why don't we absorb the attack and send it back to them?"

"Awesome," said Tara, "Will it work?"

"Well," said Ray, "All of that thinking for 40 seconds didn't help us as much. Our armor is at 10 percent! That's risky!"

"Well," said Darren, "Let's try it."

"Yeah," said Claese, "We have nothing to lose but our lives. Only the good die young."

Felix chuckled, "Amen to that, Claese. We need to try something out of the ordinary. However, I think we are going to need a little bit more power. Super Starship Fusion!"

* * *

As the two Megazords flew into space, pieces of the Delta Megazord began to go toward the Astro Megazord. The back of the Lugia MegaShip attached to the back of the Astro Megazord. The legs of the Delta Megazord extended as it attached to the Astro Megazord's legs, almost like a boot for both of them. The chest attached underneath the Kyogre's face with the arms on top of the Astro Megazord's arms. However, its hands that had nozzles on it connected to the top of the head. The Lugia head was placed on top of the shuttle helmet.

"Install, Astro Delta Megazord!"

Landing on the ground, the three Megazords stood together. Cyber Inferno looked at them, "Are you done?"

The three Megazords stood together in a line. Together, from left to right, the Silver Winger, the Mega Voyager, and the Astro Delta Megazord, putting their hands together and then touching the shoulders of the Mega Voyager.

"You're done," said Cyber Midnight.

"Yeah," said Cyber Voltage, "You're demise is imminent!"

"Full power," said Cyber Inferno.

Together, a reddish-crimson beam came out from their bodies, electrocuting the zords. The red electric beams were surrounding the three zords.

"Thank gosh electricity is my friend," said Claese, "However, it tickles a little bit."

"Hang on," said Felix, feeling the pain from the powerful voltage that was coming from them.

"Oh my," said Magbomb, being electrocuted, "YAI YAI YAI YAI YAI!"

"Um, I'm happy you guys are all stable!" yelled Tara, "We're all being electrocuted AND unstable here!"

Suddenly, the alarm was going off in the Mega Voyager.

"Power has gone off the charts," said Angela, "We are reaching critical levels!"

Ray, wiping off the sweat with a napkin while being electrocuted looked at the screen, "We are going to overload the engines if we don't stop."

"We can't!" said Darren, "We must absorb so much energy. If we do that, we can defeat them!"

"At what cost?" asked Tara, "The other zords have enough power. We, as of right now, are weakend."

"Well," said Angela, "Looking at them, I can conserve power to have the shields back up. But, we'll take a huge beating."

"Put the armor back," said Tara.

"Armor back online," said Angela, pressing a couple of buttons, "However, it's decreasing rapidly!"

Suddenly, the energy was so high, that Felix yelled as the cockpits exploded. Wires came down and a fire appeared. Claese had the same thing as well as the other rangers. The Cyber Monsters were glowing bright red.

"I feel exhausted," said Cyber Inferno, "Prepare to attack again!"

"Why are they still standing?" asked Cyber Midnight.

"Unless…," said Cyber Voltage.

"Enemy energy has depleted," said Felix, "Now, Claese. Transfer all energy to the Mega Voyager."

"Indeed," said Claese.

Red energy from both Megazords came toward the Mega Voyager. The Mega Voyager started shaking.

"Why?" yelled Darren.

"Xatu Voyager 5, Missile Mode!" said Ray. As the rocket launcher appeared into the Mega Voyager's hands, blue, green, and red energy was absorbed by the rocket. The red from the Psychos, the green from the Astro Delta Megazord and the blue from the Silver Winger were all charged in one.

"What the hell?" asked Cyber Inferno.

"This…," said Felix.

"is why…," said Darren.

"You don't mess," said Ray.

"With the Poke Rangers," said Angela.

"Now that we have enough power…," said Tara.

"It's game over for YOU!" yelled Claese.

"CLAESE!" said Felix.

Claese nodded as blue energy appeared from his missiles. The Astro Delta Megazord stood as his fists began to charge with blue volts. The three Cyber monsters were on target.

"YOU CAN GO TO HELL, RANGERS!" they yelled.

"BULLET PUNCH!" yelled Felix.

"SPIKE MISSILES!" yelled Claese.

"COSMIC DELETION!" yelled the rangers.

Two blue punches, green spikes and a red head of a Xatu combined as a beam of white energy. The rangers watched as the Cyber monsters screamed. They fell down on the ground. A massive explosion occurred. A white shockwave appeared from the explosion, causing the Megazords to fly from the shockwave. Fire came out from the ground, being released into the air.

"We did it," said Felix, looking at the white sparkles.

"I think we did too," said Tara, breathing heavily.

"Nice job," said Claese, "Now, let's get back to Earth."

* * *

The zords jumped up and headed for space. After they dropped the zords off, the rangers put the Kyogre MegaShip in standard orbit. And the rangers decided to head to the Seashore House, where they couldn't believe who was there. It was Sean.

"So, I heard you defeated the Psycho Rangers," said Sean, "Not bad."

"It was a bit rough," said Ray, "Electrocutions and bleeding… not to mention a virus in the mainframe."

"Hey," said Sean, "That's a couple of enemies down."

"Well," said Ray, "I want a drink and then I want to sleep."

"Sleep?" asked Sean, "Really?"

"Well," said Angela, "These Psycho Rangers were really hard to handle."

Suddenly, they heard something from their morphers. The rangers looked around as Sean looked at them, "I missed the Go Go Poke Rangers beep. Now, it's alarms."

Felix sighed as he looked around. Nobody was looking at them. The seven rangers looked over at them as Felix opened his morpher.

"Hey," said Shinya, "We detected a high energy source and its increasing size!"

"What do you mean by increasing size?" asked Felix.

"Well, this may link to Nejirous," said Shinya, "Nejirous is the emperor of the whole clan. He gave orders to attack. However, remember that your brother made those suits for you… well, now that we know he is Master Stryker. From the looks of it, it seems that Nejirous's life source was used to create them."

"So, Jou… I mean Master Stryker killed the emperor?" asked Felix.

"Supposedly," said Shinya.

"Why does this remind me of the Machine Fortress when they overthrew it?" asked Sean.

"Yeah," said Darren.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the virus, the henchman yelled as the tube that Nejirous was contained in exploded into a million pieces. Screaming occurred.

"MASTER STRYKER! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY ME?" he yelled, "I HOPE TO SEE YOU IN HELL!"

Master Stryker yelled as green light came out from the tube, destroying Master Stryker in the face.

"Great job!" said Cyber D, walking toward him. He stopped as he looked at Master Stryker. Master Stryker's face was chopped off, revealing a human head. He had brown streaks of hair and bluish-green eyes that sparkled. Aquafina gasped as she looked at him.

"Master Stryker, your body… are you human?" he asked.

"I took his body," he said, "So, I can control it. Felix knows that this body belongs to him. And he won't get it."

He looked at the tube. He noticed a blue box with a silver canister on top.

"Alright," he said, walking toward it. He grabbed the box and turned to the other henchman.

"The Psycho Rangers may have been destroyed, but…," he said, "Behold, Nejirous's HEART!"

He raised it to the sky. Aquafina gasped, "What are you going to do?"

"I… Master Stryker," he said, "Will use this for my next plan… I think it's time we built the secret city: Stryker City."

* * *

**Felix: We did it! Psycho Red, goodbye!  
Darren: Yeah…**

**Ray: Agreed**

**Angela: Okay!  
Tara: Sure**

**Felix: Where's Claese, he should be here?**

**Claese: I'm here. But, let's look at next chapter!**

**Felix: Fine, I wanted to extend my happiness… but okay.**

**Felix: What the hell?**

**Darren: We need to run!**

**Danny: Hey, guys. What's happening? **

**Darren: Why are you here? What is this place?**

**Amii: Danny's in trouble.**

**Angela: We will need to break into the Secret City**

**Jenna: And how do we do that?**

**Ray: Just leave it to the three of us. We can get Danny and the others out in no problem. **

**Mika: If anything happens to him, Master Stryker will have another set of rangers to worry about. **

**Ray: Oh shit, we're falling!  
Tara: Now would be a good time to blow it up!  
Ray: Fine (presses the button)**

**Poké Rangers in Space Chapter 44: Mission 5: The Secret City**

**Ray: See you soon! **

* * *

A/N: Hee hee… end of the Psychos. Next two chapters are going to be about the Secret City. It will take me a couple of days because I am going to put the following episodes into one:

The Ship Scene, Secret City, and Ghosts in the Machine… all in two chapters.

After that, G-FORCE and in Space… So, a lot of exciting stuff appears! Oh, and I might as well send a promo out…

* * *

_**You thought they were dead…**_

**Mariah: I will take over the world!  
Dawson: I am going to lay waste on this planet.**

**Anubis: Allow me to assist you in destroying this place.**

**Baronaw: It's time for gadgetry to rule the Earth**

**Iron Paladin: I guess it's a truce. For the Machine Empire**

**Sneazette: You know, working with evil doers like these guys, we will all be able to win.**

**King Speed: Exactly! **

**Machdrap: I'm back to fight**

**Master Stryker: Infectoid, Cyber D, Aquafina, I want you to meet our allies…**

**Derik: What I feared the most has come.**

**Felix: What the hell? **

**Angela: This is bad. **

**Ray: 100,000 fighters are heading to Earth! **

**Tara: We have to stop them.**

**Darren: The Psychos? And all of the enemies? **

**Felix: YOU! YOU REVIVED THEM!  
Master Stryker: Indeed I did! Young Brother, you will not stop me as all of us rule the world!  
Jack: It seems he has problems.  
****Felix: Like hell you will!  
Danny: Rangers, we need to save our region. Hoenn needs us.  
****Claese: Let's do it!**

**Let's Pokebattle!  
****Going into Overdrive!  
Shift into Turbo!  
Install, Poke Rangers!**

**Poke Rangers in Space: The Final Episodes- Countdown to Destruction **

**Coming Soon!  
**


	44. Mission 5: The Secret City

A/N: Chapter 44 has arrived.

* * *

_Last time on Poke Rangers in Space…_

_With the defeat of Psycho Pink and Psycho Blue, Psycho Red, Black, and Yellow took on human form to analyze their voices. When that failed, they grew to monstrous size and take the Mega Voyager. Once that happens, the rangers go on a search to find out that the Mega Voyager was on Prax. When they get there, it's a trap. Psycho Yellow inserted a virus into the computer and the rangers were stuck. However, thanks to Felix, and some help from Psycho Red, Mega Voyager was free. Combining powers of the Megazords, the Psycho Rangers were destroyed. Nejirous has also been destroyed… and Jou Jefferson, Felix's older brother finally shows his face being Master Stryker. He gets Nejirous's heart. What is Stryker City? Find out next on Poke Rangers in Space!_

* * *

The rangers decided to have a huge party at the Kyogre MegaShip. They even decided to bring some retro rangers back for it. One of them, Felix really was happy to see, was none other than Daniel Dragonfly. The first Green Ranger and then became the Red Overtech Ranger. Arriving, Danny noticed the whole ship as he stepped off the transporter. Behind him, his hazel eyes turned to Amii as she stepped off. Both were wearing awesome clothes. Danny wore a black hat to cover his rusted tint in his hair. He wore a brown jacket with a red t-shirt underneath and green jeans. Amii, wore a yellow t-shirt with black leather pants and had a pink bow to tie it up. Stepping down, she looked at Felix.

"Congratulations!" she said, hugging him, "The new Red Ranger seems to have fought the greatest challenge ever!"

"Thanks," said Felix.

Amii's hug was so tight, that Felix tried to tap her on the shoulder. Instantly, Danny tapped Amii. Amii turned around as she released the grip.

"I can breathe!" he said, "Anyway, welcome to the Kyogre MegaShip."

Danny looked around as he saw the transporter room, "Felix, this is your headquarters?"

"Yeah," said Felix, "The six of us rangers and Magbomb have the whole ship to ourselves."

Suddenly, they turned to see the door open. Felix turned his head as Tara came over with a clipboard.

"What's with the clipboard?" asked Danny.

"Well," said Tara, "You know a big party with all of you veterans. I needed to plan!"

"That's what I'm talking about," said Amii, "You go girl!"

"Who else is on the guest list?" asked Tara. Tara looked at him as he took the list, "Well, I don't know how many people can fit on this ship!"

"There are so many decks we can fit over 1,000. Depending on weight," said Tara, sarcastically. Felix rolled his eyes as he read the guest list.

"Wait… Hank?" asked Felix, "You invited your own father?"

"He helped Shinya build these things," said Tara, "Got to give him credit."

"Oh yeah," said Amii, "I forgot your morphers were technically made by tech people."

Suddenly, Ray walked into the transporter room, "Oh, more guests."

"Let me guess, ship's Science Officer?" asked Danny.

"Yes," said Amii, "Come on, I told who they were before we came."

Danny looked around, "Sorry, guys. She used too much of the hair straightener today."

"Excuse me," said Amii, "It should be perfect and perfumed."

"Don't argue with her about beauty," said Ray, "You guys are practically married."

"How do you handle a relationship for four years? Is it really scary?" asked Tara.

"No," said Danny, hugging Amii, "We just solve our problems and move on."

Suddenly, the alarm went off a little bit. Amii looked at Danny and the other rangers looked at each other.

"Why is the alarm going off?" asked Ray, "Are we under attack?"

Felix turned to Ray, "Maybe we should head to the bridge."

"Oh cool! A tour!" said Amii.

* * *

Five minutes later…

The elevator doors opened and Amii walked into the bridge. Her mouth dropped as she saw the whole ship.

"Oh my!" said Amii, "This is the bridge! Danny, are you excited as well as I am?"

"Hells yeah," said Danny, looking at the Captain's chair. He walked over to it and sat in the Captain's chair, "I would love being captain of a starship."

"Trust me," said Felix, "You don't want to be."

As Ray sat down, he nodded as he looked at the screen, "This has to happen on a day like today."

"What?" asked Tara.

"There's a faint energy signal in Mauville City," said Ray.

Felix turned to Tara, Ray, Danny, and Amii. As they headed for the door, Danny and Amii nodded as they followed them to the elevators.

"Jump tubes," said Felix.

As the elevator reached the deck, the rangers headed out to the left, where the jump tubes were. Danny and Amii looked at them, "What the hell?"

"Well, we were going to investigate," said Tara, "You want to try gliding?"

"Well," said Danny, "I guess we could sneak out for five minutes," as they climbed up the stairs.

"But, Danny!" said Amii, "What about the party?"

"Claese, Darren and Angela already know," said Ray, "And since I knew you would come, they told the others."

"Good," said Amii, "Now, I guess I'll morph yellow."

"Green," said Danny.

Felix nodded, "Guys, morph while you are in the jump tubes. Once you land on the Cyber Sliders, the door automatically shoots us open and there's no air in space."

"You've done this before?" asked Amii, looking scared.

"Plenty of times," said Tara, "Relax."

As the five rangers went to the tubes, Amii held her breath as she slid down the tube, morphing into Overtech Ranger 2- Yellow. When she got on Angela's Cyber Slider, her helmet appeared with a double bar visor. Danny, who was in Green Mighty Morphin' costume, was amazed as the doors open.

"Now, the fun part," said Felix, "Cyberspace!"

"What?" asked Amii.

Suddenly, the rangers were excited as they were pushed off the MegaShip on their Cyber Sliders. Danny laughed as he surfed with the others.

"OH SHIT!" screamed Amii.

Suddenly, they saw a big purple hole appeared. The rangers entered it. Amii was amazed as she saw the bright lights and computer lights flashing all over the place. Danny turned to Felix, "What is this?"

"It's a Cyber Tunnel. When we launch out, a cyberspace tunnel envelops us, that way we don't burn up in the atmosphere," said Felix.

"So, this is how you guys get down to Earth besides the transporter system," said Danny, "Amazing."

"Oh and look the light!" said Ray, "This is where it gets very interesting. Hang on! We're at the exit point!"

"Exit point?" asked Amii.

Suddenly, the white light appeared in front of them. Five beams of red, blue, pink, yellow, and green came out from the cyber tunnel, landing them in Mauville City.

"Amazing!" said Danny, brushing his suit off, "Can we go again?"

"In your dreams!" said Amii, brushing off her suit, "I hated the beginning, I hated the end… but I loved the middle."

Meanwhile, they were walking toward the energy surge. However, there was nothing.

"This is weird," said Tara.

Suddenly, a pink beam went toward her. Tara shuddered as she felt it. Danny turned around, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Tara, "I felt something go through me, like a breeze; Must be my imagination!"

Ray nodded as he felt a breeze up his neck and Felix nodded as he felt the breeze from his chest.

"Yeah," said Danny, "Maybe it was a computer glitch."

"Well, we hope," said Ray, "Let's get to back to the party."

The rangers nodded as they teleported back to the ship. Meanwhile, the lights materialized into… the Psycho Rangers!

"I couldn't attack her!" said Psycho Pink.

"We're ghosts. They can't see us but we can see them!" said Psycho Red.

"When we get back," said Psycho Black, "They are going to wish they never messed with us."

"Amen to that," said Psycho Yellow.

"Agreed," said Psycho Blue.

They all started laughing as streaks of red, blue, yellow, purplish-black, and pink light came out and swirled around the sky.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Silver Ranger holds his personal weapon. Then it flashes to Clease, who's desk was messy with his feet on top of it. "Claese Flora- Silver Space Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evilly with Jou Jefferson as Master Stryker in the background)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The six rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(Felix uses the Astro Battlizer, his battlized mode appears)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Kyogre MegaShip and the Delta MegaShip combine to become the Astro Delta Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Rhybuster crashes on to the scene)_

_**Go… (in Space)**_

_(Instrumental music: the Lugia MegaShip flies out of the space dock and lands on Earth)_

_(Clease drives his new Auto Slider)_

_(The rangers jump on their Cyber Sliders)_

_(The Voyager Zords are launched into space)_

_(The two MegaShips fly away from Earth)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Mega Voyager is formed, the Silver Winger Zord is formed, the Wing Mega Voyager is formed)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord, the Delta Megazord, the Silver Winger zord and Mega Voyager appear in space with the six rangers, unmorphed standing on top of them)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 44: Mission 5: The Secret City

_Based on:_

_Denji Sentai Megaranger #47: Jump into it! Hinelar's City of Terror  
__Power Rangers in Space #38: Mission to Secret City_

* * *

The next day, after the party, the Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers decide to have lunch with the six Space Rangers. They wanted to know what has been going on in their lives as rangers. After they left being active rangers, it was hard in touch to stay with them. Jenna Whitestone, with her brown hair that dropped down to both sides of her shoulders was wearing a pink t-shirt with white shorts. She had two Pikachu earrings on either side and the number 25 was in yellow. She also had brown eyes as she went to look at them.

"So, what happened so far? Besides the fact that the Psycho Rangers came and tore apart your lives," said Jenna.

"Well," said Felix, "It all started January 27th."

Next to him, a trainer that used to have red hair, now died black with red tips looked at him. He had red eyes and he wore a green t-shirt and red shorts. He had a gold chain around his neck. Danny's friend, Jack, cleared his throat as he looked at him.

"You remember the date?" asked Jack.

"Yeah. Let's just say," said Felix, "That my first Pokemon journey was put on hold."

"Wait a minute, you have a first Pokemon?" asked Danny, "Can we see?"

"Later," said Felix.

Amii nodded as she looked at him, "Yeah, I want to hear how you guys got sucked into this again."

"Yeah," said Sean.

"I want to hear it too," said Jenna.

A girl with pink hair and eyes looked at them. She wore a black t-shirt with silver pants and she had her red bracelet around her right arm. Mika, Jack's girlfriend was over the dinner table, "So do I."

"Agreed," said Derik, chuckling.

Next to Derik, a man sat down wearing a white collared t-shirt and black jeans with white shoes. He had brown hair and black eyes as he folded his hands together. Max, looking at them wanted to know, "Please, speak."

"Well," said Angela, "Before Claese, all five of us were going around Hoenn. We thought since the Reckless Riders were gone, what could happen? Well, Professor Shinya came over by computer and sends us from Littleroot Town to Mossdeep City."

"There," said Ray, "We got the Astro Morphers."

"We were the only ones," said Darren, "That were there that can handle the viruses. We have been dealing with them ever since."

"And we found clues," said Claese, looking at them.

"What clues?" asked Danny.

"Well, Master Stryker is my older brother. I am still trying to find about my older sister," said Felix, "And…"

"WAIT!" said Mika, looking at him, "The head of the virus is your brother?"

"Well," said Felix, "Yeah. Four years ago, when you guys were active, my brother and sister thought about making a virus to stop Mariah. However, the virus went out of hand and zapped my brother and sister. Nejirous was behind it. But, now that he has been destroyed, my brother's body has been taken over by part of the virus."

"Just like the Pokemorphs," said Jenna, turning to Claese. Claese looked at her. Jenna shook her head, "Yes, there was a book series about how people morphed into Pokemon. These mini-alien Dunsparces would go into people's brains and control them."

"Interesting," said Ray, "But, I don't think Jou needs to be recharged every three days."

"True," said Felix, chuckling, "Anyway, getting back, Claese here was a Pokemorph from Holon who made a prototype suit similar to ours. However…"

"It only lasts two and a half minutes. However, I modified it to have unlimited power," said Claese.

"Congrats," said Amii, "Now, I say, this new generation has been great. Too bad Matt and Violet are not here."

"And Spencer," said Danny, "He's too busy trying to settle interplanetary affairs."

As Felix nodded in response, they heard screaming. The rangers stood up as they saw a humanoid Ariados. It was pink and green. It had two metallic lasers on either side of its arms and it had a white head with pink webs on it.

"Hee," she said, "This is exciting!"

"What the hell?" asked Danny.

"Psycho Virus Ariavac, at your service!" she said. Releasing a green web from her right hand, the rangers watched as people disappeared into nothing.

"Oh my," said Mika.

Suddenly, Geki and Sid arrived with a black laser pistol. However, it was shaped weirdly.

"Don't you dare move!" yelled Geki.

"Or what?" asked Ariavac.

Sid rolled his eyes, "I can't watch."

The rangers watched as Geki pulled the trigger. Instead of a laser beam, toast popped out and hit Ariavac. Specifically, it was lathered in butter.

"Sorry," said Geki, "RUN!"

As Geki and Sid started to run, Ariavac shot a green web at them, causing them to disappear.

"Geki!" said Danny.

"Sid!" yelled Jack.

Ariavac laughed as she looked at the rangers. The rangers looked at each other as they started running away. Ariavac turned around as they saw them disappear, turning the corner.

"Where did they go?" she asked, walking around. Felix poked his head out as he saw her walk around the building. Max looked up, "What's going on?"

"Something's not right," said Ray.

"Well," said Mika, "What can we do to help?"

"Hmm…," said Tara. She looked at the little girl, who was crying her eyes out in the park.

"Oh no," said Danny, looking to see Ariavac. Danny rushed out toward Ariavac. The rangers watched as Danny stood in front. However, it didn't matter. Danny stood in front of them.

"Oh, I know where to take you," she said, releasing a green beam. Danny yelled as he disappeared with the child behind them.

"DANNY!" yelled Amii.

"Claese, get the old rangers back to the ship!" said Felix, "Rangers, shall we?"

"Okay!" said the rangers, "Install, Poke Rangers!"

The retro rangers watched as they pressed the secret code. The rangers digitized into their suits and headed straight toward them. Max turned around, "Amazing technology."

Ariavac laughed as she tried to suck them in. However, it didn't work. Angela turned around, "That was close."

Felix nodded, "Let's do this!"

As the rangers took out their weapons, Ariavac released Spider Webs. The rangers ducked, except for Felix and Darren. The webs were so powerful that their suits digitized. Ariavac laughed as she zapped the two of them with her ray gun.

"Darren!" yelled Jack.

"Felix!" yelled Tara.

Ariavac laughed as she grabbed the rangers. Quickly, in a flash of light, they saw the Rhybuster appear on the ground. The doors opened as everybody squished in quickly and closed the door.

"No way!" he yelled, releasing the beams. However, it went through the Cyber Tunnel.

"This is bad," said Jenna, as she sat down watching the lights go past them. Mika nodded as she turned to Jack, "I feel bad for them."

"Danny," said Amii, "I hope you're okay."

"He'll be fine," said Max, "He always got captured before."

"Yeah, but these are new villains that we never even faced before," said Amii, "How do we deal with this?"

Tara stood up from her chair, "Just leave it to me. When we get back, we need to do a scan and find them. If Felix and Darren are with Danny, then we can track their morphing signatures."

Sean nodded, "I'll be more than happy to help."

"I will too," said Max.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was a city in the region of Hoenn that was… invisible. There were buildings, old and rusted and there was a white tower. However, a blue force field surrounds it. Inside the citizens of Slateport City awoke, Danny opened his eyes with the girl next to him. He looked up as he heard someone call, "Laurie! Laurie!"

The girl opened her eyes and turned to see a thin woman wearing a pink dress with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Mommy!" she said, running toward her.

Danny sighed as he stood up. As he walked around, he took out his communicator, "Guys…"

BZZT… BZZT…

No response. He turned around, seeing Felix and Darren walk toward him.

"Where are we?" asked Danny.

"That's what we want to know," said Felix.

Suddenly, the rangers yelled as they saw blue lightning hitting the ground. The citizens screamed as they backed away from the fountain in front of them. Geki and Sid helped each other, looking at each other like complete idiots as they turned around. There, Master Stryker stood there. Felix's eyes opened up wide with his jaw dropped down. Darren froze. He couldn't move and Danny looked at them and then at Master Stryker.

"I take it you guys had a nice trip?" he asked, "Welcome to the Secret City of Stryker City. Here you guys will all be my subjects in my new experiment. You will become soldiers for my army!"

"Army?" whispered Danny.

Suddenly, he turned around as he saw purple soldiers running throughout the area. Felix, Danny, and Darren looked at each other as they headed toward someplace secret.

"Install, Poke Rangers!"

"Treecko!" said Danny as he activated his Hoenn Morpher. The codes weren't working and when Danny's morpher activated, nothing happened.

"Darren, the other morpher," said Danny.

"Going into Overdrive!"

"Shift into Turbo!"

Nothing happened either. Felix rolled his eyes as he looked at them, "Not even those."

Darren nodded. However, he turned to see the Neji Soldiers rush over toward them. Felix kicked one of them in the face and punched one of the in the stomach. He threw one of them on the grass. Darren threw a punch at the soldier and kicked one of them in the stomach. Danny kicked three of them in the stomach. He tossed one of them toward a building window. The soldier crashed through the window, with the glass shattering inside. As they continued battling, Cyber D walked toward them, pressing a yellow button.

"Lightning Power!" he yelled.

Releasing a yellow wave of electricity, the rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. The soldiers picked the three rangers up from the ground. Cyber D laughed as they tried to move.

"Now," he said, "You guys are going to be excellent captains in our experiment. Especially, you."

He pointed his sword toward Felix. Felix's eyes glared at Cyber D as he walked away. The soldiers dragged them toward the other citizens.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Kyogre MegaShip…

"Hmm…," said Shinya, "This is really bad."

The other rangers sat down as Ray was looking around. As Derik, Sean and Max hovered over, Ray was looking through his microscope and pressing a couple of buttons. A huge beeping noise appeared. Ray turned over and pressed a couple of buttons.

"I found them," said Ray.

Amii turned around as Ray pressed a green button, "Getting a visual. It should be on the bridge's screen right now."

Looking up, Amii was surprised to see Danny, Darren, and Felix leading a group of citizens down a path. They were handcuffed in chains.

"Where is it?" asked Jenna.

"That's the thing," said Ray, "It's in Hoenn, but we have no idea where. However, I can get outside footage."

"Oh really?" asked Claese, looking at it. The rangers turned to see a huge city with the force field.

"Hmm…," said Tara, "Ray, how big is the force field?"

"It covers the whole city," said Ray, "However, no one can see it nor can find it because it's invisible."

"Well," said Jack, "How are you guys going to get them out?"

Angela looked up at the screen, "Simple. We bring a small team in. And try to find the source of the force field."

"Wait," said Ray, "I can find the source too."

The rangers turned to the screen to see a huge antenna on top of some strange building.

"That's what giving off the signal," said Ray, "However, we can't destroy it from here. We need to get inside."

"Well," said Shinya, "I knew you were going to say that. However…"

The rangers looked at him as Shinya started coughing, "Once you get in there, you won't be able to morph."

Angela looked at the other rangers. The rangers nodded as she turned around, "Well, that's a risk we're willing to take."

Magbomb nodded as he walked toward them, "Well, I would say only seven of you go. The four Space Rangers, and whoever else."

"I will," said Amii.

"So will I," said Jack.

"Me too," said Derik.

He threw them their backpacks, "Thanks to Claydol, you are now prepared to go. Inside, there's a flare gun."

"Why?" asked Amii.

"The flare in the gun will release a probe to find the antenna," said Magbomb. Unzipping another part, "In here is the detonator for the antenna and finally… I also brought your weapons. Claydol, bring them out!"

The rangers turned to the elevator as Claydol dragged out a tray of what the rangers used to have.

"Amii's Psy Staff," said Claydol, throwing it to her, "We have also Derik's Fin Blades… and I am giving you both a Blade Blaster and an Overtech Blaster with the Sword for this assignment."

"Talk about being extra prepared," said Jack.

"Oh, Jack. Your Torch Sword," said Claydol, throwing it to him with the Blade Blaster.

"And I already put your weapons in," said Magbomb, "You have Astro Blasters, your weapons and Claese, your Sand Blaster is also in here."

"Thanks," said Amii, strapping it on her back.

"You guys are awesome," said Tara.

"Good luck," said Shinya.

The rangers walked to the elevator, closing the door.

Down below, seven beams of light materialized on the ground. They walked toward the middle of Slateport City. Ariavac was laughing as she turned to see seven rangers run toward her.

"Get her!" said Jack.

Ariavac laughed as a green beam enveloped the seven rangers, "Easy."

* * *

In Stryker City, the rangers landed on the concrete. There, a group of Neji Soldiers grabbed them by the arms.

"Now," said Ray.

Derik nodded. He kicked two of the Neji Soldiers in the face and rolled over to one of the statues. Combining both the Overtech Sword and Blaster, he aimed at the soldiers.

"Stand back," he said, holding the Overtech Striker.

The rangers fell back as he pulled the trigger. Tons of golden laser beams came out of the blaster, destroying the Neji Soldiers in the area.

"Nice!" said Ray.

"Well, we don't have time for nice," said Amii as they headed toward one of the buildings. The seven rangers sat down, hiding from the soldiers. Derik stood there, covering as Ray opened his backpack. He took out his mini-tricorder. Next, Claese assembled the flare gun.

"Probe Bullet is set and ready," said Claese.

"Okay," said Ray, "Go for it."

Activating the tricorder, Claese pulled the flare gun up in the air. A red beam came out of the gun, releasing it. The red dot was landing on the ground as Ray's tricorder started beeping.

"Come on," said Ray.

Suddenly, a green dot appeared on the radar of his little scanner. He nodded as he looked around, "Alright 88 degrees west of our location."

Pressing a button, there was a blue dot in the middle and as he looked straight ahead, that was north. Turning left, it was west and it was only a couple of feet away from 90 degrees.

"That way past that little complex," said Ray.

"Okay," said Jack, walking toward them, "Let's pack up and go."

As they got their gear, Claese dropped his Sand Blaster on the ground, causing a smack on the ground. Angela looked at Claese, "Really?"

The rangers started running away. As they headed toward the complex, the Neji Soldiers were following them into the complex. As Ray led the way, they got out. Seeing a brown tower with the antenna on it, Ray and Tara were heading out. The soldiers arrived to surround them.

"Weapons out!" said Derik, taking out the Overtech Striker.

Jack and Amii nodded as they took out their Blade Blasters. However, as Jack went to drop his bag. He noticed two golden blasters. He picked them up before the soldiers could get them.

"The Pulse Blasters," said Amii, "Why didn't he tell us?"

"Claydol forgets," said Jack, combining it with the Blade Blasters. The huge army of soldiers appeared with black machine guns. The rangers yelled as they went to take cover. The bullets rang out as they ducked. Holes appeared in the bricks of the buildings. Tara, laying on the grass, took out her Auto Blaster that was in the backpack and pulled it slightly and used her Psychic Sniper and Angela did the same thing, but with her Magnetic Sniper. Ray had his Aqua Sniper out and Claese took out his Sand Blaster, charging it.

"Open fire!" said Tara.

The rangers stood up and tons of multicolored laser beams came out. Many soldiers have died as the laser beams shot them. Smoke appeared as they went to fire more. Angela turned toward Ray and Tara. Tara looked at Ray. Ray nodded as they ducked and headed toward the stairs toward the brown tower. Claese kept shooting. However, he couldn't fire anymore.

"What happened?" asked Angela.

"It's having a computer glitch!" yelled Claese, "Damn Blaster!"

Suddenly, the purple soldiers ran toward Claese. Claese switched the blaster to sword mode. He swiftly slashed the soldiers. However, more were coming toward him. Jack ran over as he removed the Pulse Blaster. He switched the Blade Blaster to Sword Mode and he took out his Torch Sword.

"Ray!" yelled Jack.

He slashed both soldiers with his two weapons.

"Thanks!" said Claese.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny, Darren, and Felix were sitting down together as they were hearing what was going on. They were concealed in a jail cell.

"Cyber D is not going to be pleased," said one of the soldiers, "Make sure those rangers are found."

"They must've got into the Secret City," whispered Danny.

"Hmm…," said Darren.

Felix nodded as he sat down and touched his right pocket. He felt something. Digging into it, he saw his Astro Battlizer in his pocket.

"Your Battlizer," whispered Darren, strapping his Battlizer on Felix's right wrist.

"Hmm…" said Felix, looking at Danny. Danny stretched out his hands. Pressing 01, Felix's right hand began to glow bright red. He smashed the chains, freeing the rangers.

"Nice," said Danny, "Now, we need to get out of here."

"Code 02," said Felix. A red laser destroyed the bars of the jail cell, causing the three rangers to escape. Like sleuths, they snuck out and attacked the Neji Soldiers when they needed to.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tara and Ray were having a few problems. Five soldiers jumped them as they climbed on the stairs. Tara shot them with two of her blasters. She then turned around as she saw one ready to smack her. However, a blue beam shot the soldier.

"Come on!" said Ray.

Tara nodded as they rushed up the stairs. They got to the rooftop, where they saw the silver antenna. Ray and Tara dropped their bags and took out a silver case that said PNET on top with Explosives in red writing. As they opened up the case, they saw a couple of red devices.

"What is this?" asked Tara.

"Remote mines," said Ray, putting one on the base of the satellite. Tara also nodded as she put two more on. Ray took out a little switch and threw it in his pocket, packing up his bag. As they rushed down the stairs, they noticed the purple soldiers coming up from the satellite with Aquafina appearing.

"Aquafina!" said Tara.

"Rangers, just forget it. You can't win," she said.

The rangers turned around to see they were surrounded. Ray took out his little black switch and turned to Tara.

"You're not afraid of death are you?" asked Ray.

Tara nodded as she looked at Ray. As the two of them jumped off the rooftop, the other rangers watched as Ray pressed the black button on the switch. Aquafina turned around as an explosion occurred. The antenna exploded, causing the force field to disappear. The two of them screamed as they were free falling. However, they landed on a couple of soldiers.

"We can finally get you guys," said Jenna on the intercom.

"Cool," said Ray, "Now, we got to find the others."

"No need to," said Darren from a far. The other rangers rushed toward the three ex-prisoners.

"Nice," said Felix.

"Agreed," said Danny.

Suddenly, a green beam appeared next to them. Ariavac laughed, "Don't you have other things to do? Like being a part of Stryker's new army?"

Danny turned toward the others, "Let the rangers take care of him. Let's get the other citizens to safety. Quickly!"

As they rushed toward the prison cells, Felix turned around and looked at Ariavac, "Ariavac, you're done for. Rangers, let's go!"

"Okay!" said the rangers.

"Install, Poke Rangers!"

"Digitizer, Install!"

Morphing into their suits, the rangers jumped up to kick Ariavac in the face. Ariavac laughed as she kicked Ray and Angela in the chest. Darren and Tara jumped up to punch her in the stomach. Felix and Claese jumped up and went to kick.

"Signal Beam!" she yelled.

Red beams shot the rangers in the chest, causing them to land on the ground. Felix turned around toward the other rangers, "I think it's time… Code 03-2!"

Glowing bright red, Felix began to transform. He was wearing a ruby metallic plate around his chest with a silver metallic plate on his back that connected to it. He had two, shiny, jet black metallic rocket launchers on the back and silver claws with rocket launchers on them. There was also fire like designs surrounding the armor. Using his Super Fire Sniper, he aimed at the creature.

"Fire Barrage!"

Fire, rockets and missiles came out from his powerful Battlizer, destroying Ariavac. An explosion occurred, causing the rangers to walk away. The citizens started leaving in drones with the retro rangers. Danny turned around to see flames, knowing that they defeated her. Running toward them, Danny stopped and went to breathe a little bit.

"We think Cyber D took more of the citizens. But, as of right now, everybody we know has left. We are actually next to Fortree City," said Danny.

"Interesting," said Tara.

Suddenly, the rangers turned around to see Aquafina. Aquafina walked over toward the rangers, "It's nice to see that you guys have literally foiled Stryker's plan."

"Aquafina," said Angela, "What are you doing here?"

"Simple. I'm here to revive Ariavac, with some help. Infectoid!" she yelled, "Where are you?"

Suddenly, Danny looked down as he saw Infectoid on his right leg. He bit Danny, Danny yelled as he pushed the monster away. Infectoid laughed, "Hee hee… just love doing that to people. Oh, and yes! It's time!"

He bit Ariavac's body and went away, "Gigantic Virus Infection!"

Suddenly, Ariavac screamed as she grew to massive proportions. Claese turned toward Danny, "We need to go."

The rangers nodded as Claese and Danny headed for the exit.

"Why did Claese leave?" asked Angela.

"Because the Silver Winger is still in repair," said Felix, "Speaking of zords, Voyager zords, online!"

"Mega Voyager, install!"

As the Voyager Zords sped up to abnormal speeds, Magmar Voyager 1 jumped off Lapras Voyager 3. Immediately, Magnezone Voyager 4 stretched out its magnetic arms and the back part of Magnezone Voyager 4 flipped underneath. Honchkrow Voyager 2 attached to the back of Magnezone Voyager 4 with the head on top. Lapras Voyager 3 splitted in half, becoming the legs as the head of the Lapras shrunk and the feet of Lapras Voyager 3 became the feet for their Megazord. Magmar Voyager 1 shrunk its arms and legs, becoming the waist, while Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the back of Honchkrow Voyager 2. The seats of the Voyager Zords ejected them out as the five zords came together. The wings of Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the head of the Megazord. A huge green visor appeared on top as the rangers popped up in the same spots. However, it had black screens with silver trimming, colorful consoles and on the door it said P-NET Mega Voyager on the back. On top of Magnezone Voyager 4, the words Mega Voyager appeared in white letters with the PNET logo.

"Mega Voyager, transformation complete!"

As the Mega Voyager landed, the other rangers and Claese were at the Fortree Gym watching the whole battle.

"Come on!" said Danny, "Let's go!"

Ariavac swung her right fist at the Mega Voyager. The Mega Voyager blocked it and kicked it in the face.

"Mega Punch!" said Felix.

With full force, the Mega Voyager punched Ariavac so hard, that it landed on top of a couple of buildings. As Ariavac went to get up, Darren chuckled, "Alright, Charge Beams locked and firing!"

Electric beams came out of Mega Voyager's body, shooting Ariavac down.

"Xatu Voyager 5, missile mode!" said Felix. As the rocket launcher materialized into the Mega Voyager's hands, it aimed staright for Ariavac.

"What the hell?" asked Ariavac.

"Game Over!" said Felix, "Xatu Voyager 5, Cosmic Deletion!"

Building up psychic energy, the head of the Xatu was released destroying Ariavac. She screamed as she fell down and exploded into a million pieces. The retro rangers jumped for joy as the Mega Voyager stood down.

"Hey," said Ray, looking at his scanner, "That white tower in front of us… I sense virus energy."

"The headquarters," said Darren, "Let's break it down."

* * *

As the Mega Voyager walked over to the tower, the whole city started disappearing. The only thing that stood there was the Mega Voyager, surrounding it by trees. The Space Rangers jumped off, landing at the gym, unmorphed.

"What happened?" asked Amii.

"The city just disappeared," said Derik.

"Hmm…," said Felix.

Suddenly, they turned around to see Master Stryker walking toward them, laughing hysterically as he looked at them.

"So, you rangers had fun?" he asked, "TRYING TO DESTROY MY PLANS?"

"Master Stryker," said Felix, "Where's the city?"

"In a place where you won't be able to find it," he said, "Half of Slateport's citizens are going to be a part of my army and there's no way six rangers and a couple of rangers from the past are going to devastate my plans for world domination. Now, that I have Nejirous's heart, this computer virus is ready to set sail and kill everybody!"

"My brother wouldn't do this," said Felix.

"Your brother was a weak human being," said Master Stryker.

Felix's eyes widened as he rushed over toward him. Master Stryker released a black beam, causing Felix to fall and land on the ground.

"Don't underestimate me," he said, "EVER AGAIN!"

As he disappeared, Felix got up slowly, with a little help from Darren and Claese. Jack shook his head, looking at the others.

"He's a psychopath," said Jack, "Just like the other villains."

"However," said Tara, "I think he has too much power."

Amii agreed, "Reminds me of someone I know."

* * *

Meanwhile, beams of red, black, blue, yellow, and pink appeared, however they weren't visible to human eyes. The faces of the Psychos materialized as they rushed out around the region.

"Soon, rangers… we will be revived and we can settle this score for good!" yelled Psycho Red, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Felix: We got Danny out, but…  
****Amii: The other citizens of Slateport are still in the city!  
Darren: I guess this will be harder.  
****Angela: Next chapter…**

**Tara: Why are they alive?**

**Psycho Red: Now, we can take care of things personally.**

**Claese: Ooh, keycards!**

**Jou/Master Stryker: I won't allow this!**

**Aquafina: They must not find the HQ!**

**Tara: Felix! I'm being sucked in!**

**Felix: NO!**

**Aquafina: Too late, Red. Your beloved is now encased in a keycard. And so will you?**

**Poke Rangers in Space Chapter 45: The Day Stryker Strikes Back**

**Felix: Coming soon! **

* * *

A/N: So, a little reunion turned bad and now the rangers have to find the city. Ouch, anyway, after Chapter 45 is the G-Force 3-part crossover. Yeah, I hope to see you guys soon. Review please.


	45. The Day Stryker Strikes Back

A/N: So, Chapter 45. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_Last time on Poke Rangers in Space…_

_The rangers defeat the Psycho Rangers and have a party. However, Master Stryker decides to make the Secret City, which steals Danny, Felix, and Darren. The rangers, including some of the retro rangers, decide to infiltrate. They attempted to destroy Phase 1. However, Master Stryker took it away. However, what will happen to the rangers? Find out now!_

* * *

Felix yawned as he got back into the ship. The rangers sighed as he looked at him. The other rangers headed back to Earth while the Space Rangers kept investigating on the Secret City.

"It doesn't make sense," said Felix, "The Secret City has to be somewhere!"

"It's not on Earth's surface though," said Claese, "You saw it disappear!"

The rangers sighed as they looked around. Danny and the other rangers headed back in town, knowing that right now, the Space Rangers had to figure out themselves what was going on. However, they heard a humongous beeping sound. Ray walked over to the Science Station and saw his screen flashing white and red.

"Energy source detected," said the computer.

"Where?" asked Ray.

"The S.S. Tidal, heading toward Mossdeep Island," said the computer. The rangers, just coming back from the Secret City, went back into the elevator. Claese decided to stay, "I'll call Shinya."

"Please," said Felix, as the doors shut in front of him. As the rangers headed down to the jump tubes, Felix stood in front as he went to speak.

"Rangers, this mission is obviously extreme. I think we should take extreme caution once we reach the exit point," said Felix.

The rangers nodded as they slid through the jump tubes. They morphed, hopped on to their Cyber Sliders and headed into the flashing Cyber Tunnel.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Silver Ranger holds his personal weapon. Then it flashes to Clease, who's desk was messy with his feet on top of it. "Claese Flora- Silver Space Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evilly with Jou Jefferson as Master Stryker in the background)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The six rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(Felix uses the Astro Battlizer, his battlized mode appears)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Kyogre MegaShip and the Delta MegaShip combine to become the Astro Delta Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Rhybuster crashes on to the scene)_

_**Go… (in Space)**_

_(Instrumental music: the Lugia MegaShip flies out of the space dock and lands on Earth)_

_(Clease drives his new Auto Slider)_

_(The rangers jump on their Cyber Sliders)_

_(The Voyager Zords are launched into space)_

_(The two MegaShips fly away from Earth)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Mega Voyager is formed, the Silver Winger Zord is formed, the Wing Mega Voyager is formed)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord, the Delta Megazord, the Silver Winger zord and Mega Voyager appear in space with the six rangers, unmorphed standing on top of them)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 45: The Day Stryker Strikes Back

_Based on:_

_Denji Sentai Megaranger #46: Prevent it! Setting Sail to the Underworld_

_Denji Sentai Megaranger #48: Crush it! Hinelar's Dark Designs_

_Power Rangers in Space #39: Ghosts in the Machine_

* * *

Reaching the exit point, the rangers arrive to see the sun shine on the coastal waters of Route 124. Felix led the group as they were flying above the oceanic surface, trying to reach the S.S. Tidal.

"Rangers," said Felix, "Move in."

As they moved in, the rangers landed on the back of the ship. They saw a pool and a couple of beach towels. Yet, nobody was on the ship.

"Hmm…," said Felix, "Search the whole ship. There should be enough ground to cover the whole thing."

"Okay," said the rangers.

Quickly, the rangers split up, heading around the ship.

Angela and Felix walked into the dining room. They looked around to see empty tables, yet there was food on the table.

"This is weird," said Angela, "Nobody here, but they sure left in a hurry."

"Hmm…," said Felix.

"Do you think Master Stryker captured the people here on the SS Tidal?" asked Angela.

"It's a possibility," said Felix.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ray was down below in one of the guest rooms. He looked around, noticing the suitcases and the clothes on the bed.

"Is there anybody here?" asked Ray.

No response. However, he heard the sound of the shower running. He walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. After knocking, he didn't hear a response. He carefully slid the door open.

"I'm coming in," said Ray.

As he opened the door, he noticed the shower was running, but nobody was inside.

"They must've left in a hurry," he said, looking at all the clothes in the bathroom.

* * *

Next, Tara was walking in the lounge. She turned around as she heard machine gun bullets in the background, pulling out her Astro Blaster she went to shoot until she saw a huge HD TV of some gangster mutilating a woman with a Tommy Gun.

"Merry Christmas, you filthy Pokémon," said the guy on the TV.

"Oh, it's that movie," said Tara, "Okay."

As she headed back, she walked down the stairs. They were red and carpeted with a golden handrail. As she jumped down, she saw Felix and the other rangers.

"Let me guess," said Darren.

"Nothing," said Tara.

"They all left in a hurry," said Ray, "Or…"

"Stryker must've gone to pillage the place. Kidnapping the guests and the staff for his new project," said Angela.

"We need to get back to the ship," said Felix.

The rangers nodded as they took out their morphers.

**259! INSTALL**

Back on the ship, the rangers climbed up the tubes, demorphing out of their suits. Heading down the stairs, Ray marched toward the elevator.

"I am going to start scanning again," said Ray, "This is really bizarre."

Felix nodded, "Okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ocean, Stryker City was kept underneath the ocean surface, still with that funny little boundary that protected the city. There, Master Stryker sat at the tower with Aquafina, Infectoid, and Cyber D behind him. There were a lot of computers around him. He looked at the window in front of him.

"Bring in the guinea pigs," he said.

Suddenly, the doors opened. The Neji Soldiers threw Geki and Sid into the middle of the room.

"What the hell?" asked Geki.

"Amazing," said Sid, looking up.

There was a silver laser that was coming down toward them. Master Stryker laughed as he looked at them.

"Say bye bye," he said, pressing a red button.

The laser turned bright red and it showered on top of Geki and Sid. They started screaming as their body started disintegrating into pieces of data, disappearing into thin air. Master Stryker turned to the console next to him. Two green cards popped out of the console.

"Yes, it works. Now, we can really make an army now," said Master Stryker, "Nejirous's heart was perfect. With the heart, I made the laser to digitize anybody into data cards. They will be used for my new army."

Speaking into the system, Aquafina cleared her throat, "Next group."

Right after that, group after group, each person or Pokemon was turned into a data card.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Where is that damn city?" asked Angela, smacking her hand on to the console.

"It's not on Earth. Probably in a dimension," said Darren.

"We need to find it," said Claese, "Hopefully."

Ray nodded as he did an underwater search. As he began typing up a report of what happened, he turned around to hear the scanner go off. He pressed a couple of buttons.

"Hey, look what I found…" he said. The rangers looked at the main viewscreen. They found Stryker City. Angela's jaw dropped, "It's underwater?"

"Yeah," said Felix.

Claese sighed, "Now, how do we get down there?"

Felix and the other rangers looked at each other. The Jeopardy song appeared again as they kept thinking. However, Ray turned off the music. Suddenly, Felix's eyes widened. He had a look of surprise as he began to speak.

"I HAVE IT! We go in undetected," said Felix.

"How?" asked Ray.

Felix opened his Astro Morpher, "The Rhybuster."

The rangers looked at each other. Then they turned to Felix. They nodded as they headed to the elevator. Claese went to go, when suddenly Felix stopped him.

"I need someone to stay unless we all get captured," said Felix.

Claese nodded, "Okay."

As the rangers headed to the Rhybuster, the doors opened up. The five of them piled in as the doors closed next to them. As Ray got into the driver's seat, Shinya's voice appeared.

"Rangers, the destination is the Seafloor Cavern," said Shinya.

The rangers nodded as Ray pressed a couple buttons, "Okay."

**7-6-1! INSTALL**

"Rhybuster, Install!" he said.

* * *

The doors opened up slowly as the Rhybuster was sent out to the Cyber Tunnel. The rangers yelled as they materialized into the sky, heading into the water. It was so powerful, that it dug through the crater. The rangers were banging their heads to the wall as Ray kept driving.

"And I thought you knew how to drive this piece of contraption!" said Angela, banging her head on the ceiling.

Ray turned to Angela and then looked back. He yelled as he saw a pile of boulders. He smacked into the boulders, landing in the Seafloor Cavern. The rangers opened the doors and rushed outside.

"Great," said Felix, "Thanks Ray. Now where do we go?"

The fog was so thick that the rangers started looking around. Angela shook her head as she looked at them, "Allow me."

"Analysis!" she said.

Her helmet activated. Suddenly, she saw the whole area cave inside her helmet, defogged and she saw a red glow straight ahead.

"Straight ahead," said Angela.

"Lead us," said Felix.

As Angela led them to the red glow on her screen, the Psycho Rangers were floating behind them.

"Great," said Psycho Black, "It sucks being a ghost."

"Yeah," said Psycho Red, "And there's not a damn thing we can do."

"Let's go see what they are up to," said Psycho Blue.

The Psycho Rangers floated in the fog, following the rangers.

The rangers was walking stealthily through a deep, dark cave. Angela was walking very slowly as she touched a couple of rocks here and there. She saw a couple of red lines going in front of her.

"Everyone, duck," she said.

As the rangers crawled on the floor, Felix looked at Angela as she was crawling underneath the red lines she saw.

"Why?" asked Felix.

"The virus set traps," said Angela, "Duh."

As she got up, she waited for the others. The five of them saw a couple of lights on the cave. Heading down the stairs, the rangers looked at the opening. There was a white building they saw when they battled in Stryker City before.

"So," said Darren, "That control tower is their headquarters."

"Let's go," said Felix, "We need to be seen undetected. Our mission: head into the headquarters and destroy the city. Agreed?"

The rangers nodded as they walked across the grass. They were ducking and going undercover, seeing that a couple of soldiers have grabbed a whole bunch of people. Felix watched as the soldiers walked into the white tower. The rangers headed toward the tower. However, they turned to hear a scream. Darren turned around to see the Neji Soldiers screaming.

"Oh my!" said Darren, "So much for getting undetected."

A group of them flew down from the tower. Angela turned around to the others, "We'll deal with them. You head inside."

Felix and Tara nodded as they went inside. Ray kicked two of them in the face. He then kicked one of them in the face. Darren jumped up and kicked the other two in the stomach. Angela punched one of them with full force and tossed the creature on the ground, pummeling it. The three rangers flipped backwards.

"Astro Blasters!" yelled Darren.

Pulling out their Astro Blasters, three beams of blue energy destroyed the soldiers coming toward them. The rangers kept shooting them as they were trying to get into the tower.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tara and Felix were heading up the ramp in the tower. Next, they reached the top. However, it was a dead end.

"It seemed we got into a sticky situation," said Felix, pressing his hand on the door.

Suddenly, the door opened. Felix fell with it. Tara turned around and looked around.

"Nice," she said as Felix got up. Felix pulled out his Astro Blaster and looked around. There was a room with no machines or anything technical. Tara looked at the area.

"This is weird," she said.

"I don't like this," said Felix as they headed to the middle of the room. Above, the laser was heading straight toward Felix. Tara looked up to see the laser.

"Felix, watch out!" she yelled, pushing him to the side. Suddenly, the red laser activated as Tara morphed out of her suit. Tara was screaming as she tried to get out of the beam. She looked down to see her feet disappear.

"What's going on?" asked Tara.

The other rangers barged inside as they ran toward Felix and Tara.

"What is that?" asked Ray.

"Ha ha," a voice said.

The rangers looked up to see Master Stryker, "Meet the Neji Ray. Right now, your friend is being transformed into a little data card."

As Felix went to shoot, Master Stryker went to speak, "However, shooting the ray will destroy Tara… or at least what's left of her."

Felix looked at Master Stryker and then turned to see Tara. Tara screamed as her whole body was now digitized. Next, the rangers were pushed by Master Stryker's energy wave. He pressed the button as the laser shot them. Demorphing, the rangers screamed as they began to also digitize. Master Stryker laughed as he got five green keycards.

"Excellent," he said, "They are data cards!"

As he laughed, the ghosts of the Psycho Rangers shook their heads.

"That bastard," said Psycho Yellow.

"We need to materialize them back! And I know what to do," said Psycho Red.

Aquafina and Master Strkyer looked at each other as she gave the cards to Cyber D. Cyber D looked at them. He knew what to do. He had to guard them until they came back. As they left, the door closed. Thinking it was all going to be rest and relaxation, he watched as the systems started flashing back and forth.

"What's going on?" asked Cyber D, pressing buttons, "I can't control the systems!"

Suddenly, the Neji Laser went from red energy to blue energy. As the Psycho Rangers entered the key slot, they materialized back into human form.

"Nice," said Psycho Red, "To the control tower!"

As Cyber D went to change the laser, an explosion occurred. Cyber D turned around as he saw Psycho Red and the other rangers.

"Miss me?" asked Psycho Red.

"No," said Cyber D, "How the hell did you get here?"

"Simple," said Psycho Red, "We materialized. Now, give me the data cards."

"Hell no," said Cyber D, charging his sword, "They are Stryker's!"

Pressing a red button, he shot a fire energy beam at his sword. Psycho Red stood in front, absorbing the fire.

"Really?" asked Psycho Red, "How about this?"

He shot a red beam at Cyber D. Cyber D yelled as he threw the data cards on the floor. Luckily, Psycho Red picked them up.

"Thanks for your help," he said, looking at the keycards.

"DIE!" yelled Cyber D.

Suddenly, the Psycho Rangers released beams of electricity. Cyber D yelled as he fell on the ground. Next, the Psycho Rangers started touching the controls.

"Okay," said Psycho Pink, "Everything is ready."

"Okay," said Psycho Red, "Inserting data cards."

As he inserted the data cards, a blue beam showered down on the ground as the rangers materialized back.

"Whew," said Tara, "That was bad."

"Digital transformation was fun… however, I hate conversions," said Ray.

"Let's get out of here," said Felix.

* * *

As they went to leave, the Psycho Rangers stood across from them with smiles on their faces. The rangers looked at each other, and Felix's jaw dropped to the floor.

"No way," he said, "You're alive?"

"Yep," said Psycho Red, "And now we are going to deal with you, personally."

As the Psycho Rangers went to attack, the door behind them exploded. It flew across, hitting the ground. The rangers turned around to see Cyber D, drawing his sword.

"No one is attacking anybody," he said.

The Psycho Rangers yelled as they all began to attack Cyber D. Cyber D tried to fend them, but the Psychos were just too much for him to handle. Felix nodded to the others. They rushed outside, heading down the stairs. Psycho Blue beat up Cyber D one more time and then turned around.

"They left!" he yelled.

Psycho Red looked up, "They haven't gone far, after them!"

As the rangers headed out of the buildings, Felix stopped running. Tara turned around as he started to wipe the sweat off his face.

"Why did you stop?" asked Tara.

"I… I left the data cards in the control room. We never picked them up!" said Felix.

Suddenly, the rangers yelled as streaks of light materialized on the ground, hitting them first before they landed. The rangers turned around as they saw the Psycho Rangers laughing at them.

"Psycho Rangers," said Felix, "How the hell did you get here?"

"You know what, you should be grateful," said Psycho Red, "I was the one that rematerialized you back into a human being."

"You did that?" asked Tara, "Why?"

"So, they can get rid of us," muttered Ray.

Psycho Blue chuckled as he looked at Ray, "You better believe it."

Felix turned to Psycho Red, "We don't have time. Our mission is to blow Stryker's tower. And if we have to destroy you, we will. Rangers, let's go!"

The rangers took out their Astro Morphers.

"Install, Poké Rangers!"

Pressing 335 and enter, the rangers materialized into their uniforms. The rangers began their roll call.

"Omnipotent Warrior, Red Space Ranger!"

"Strategist Warrior, Black Space Ranger!"

"Dimension Warrior, Blue Space Ranger!"

"Analytical Warrior, Yellow Space Ranger!"

"Command Warrior, Pink Space Ranger!"

"Install," said Felix, "Poké Rangers…"

"In Space!" said the rangers, "Let's battle!"

Psycho Red laughed as he cracked his knuckles, "Rangers, let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile, up in space, Claese was putting his Digitizer safely into his pocket. As he turned around, he noticed Magbomb looking at the city.

"Let me guess. You need to help," said Magbomb.

"Uh, they haven't come back yet," said Claese, "Got to go find them."

* * *

As he walked out to the elevators, Magbomb sighed as he looked at the screen. He was shaking his head as he saw what was going on.

Down below, Felix kicked Psycho Red in the face, and then went to punch. Psycho Red kicked Felix in the stomach, causing him to fly, landing on the ground. Next, Darren and Psycho Black kept punching and kicking each other. After that, Ray threw his fist at Psycho Blue. However, Psycho Blue kicked him in the face. Next, Angela jumped up and threw a sidekick at Psycho Yellow, knocking her off balance. Then, Tara smacked Psycho Pink across the face and punched her in the stomach. Felix jumped back as the Psycho Rangers stood together.

"Super Fire Sniper!" said Felix. He combined the Fire Saber with the Astro Blaster.

"Four-Function Astro Rifle!" said Darren.

The four crests of the rangers lit up as their weapon system program occurred. The Psychic Pistol's handle was pulled backwards. The Shadow Lance connected to it. The Aqua Axe connected underneath the Psychic Pistol with the Magnetic Stunner attached to the Aqua Axe, underneath the Shadow Lance. Both weapons aimed at the Psycho Rangers.

"Fire!" yelled Felix.

"Fire!" yelled the other rangers.

The two beams of energy came together. The Psycho Rangers yelled as they fell down, exploding into pieces. Felix chuckled, "That was easier than when we first beat them."

Suddenly, there was a sudden laughter. Felix looked at the flames.

"Do you think a blast from your weapons was going to destroy us?" asked a voice.

Felix looked at the creatures coming out of the flames. His eyes widened as he saw who it was. Darren and Ray had priceless looks underneath their helmets and Tara and Angela shook their heads as they came out.

First, there was a humanoid beast with a resemblance to a Magmortar. His left was made from lava, and has a Magcargo shell on it, just below the shoulder. He had a Houndoom head on his chest, with the mouth open. Inside the Houndoom mouth was a red sphere. His face was like a Magmortar, however, he had Houndoom horns, and it was made form lava. Flames covered his body, making it difficult to come in contact with him.

Second, there was another humanoid beast with a resemblance to a Cacturne. His feet were Absol paws and his right hand was a Weavile-like claw, and his left hand was a humanoid claw. His left shoulder was actually an Odd Keystone, and his left arm and hand were dark purple with green orbs floating around. On his chest was a Mightyena head with the mouth open. Inside the Mightyena head was a black sphere. His face was like a Cacturne, however he had an Absol scythe sticking out, and has a hat shaped like a Murkrow's head. His Cacturne body, and legs were pure black, and his head was grey and black.

Third, there was a humanoid beast, with a resemblance to a Floatzel. His feet were like a Golduck's, and his right hand was a Crawdaunt pincer. His left hand was like a Feraligatr's claw, however his entire left arm was made from ice. On his back were a Lumineon's pectoral fins, which looked like wings. On his chest is a Gyarados head, with the mouth open. Inside the Gyarados head was a blue sphere. His face was like a Floatzel, but it has two orange spikes protrude from round patches its cheeks, like a Swampert, as well as a Walrein's two tusks, and he has a Shellder from a Slowking attached to his head. His face has small sections made from ice. Its still has two tails, but one is from a Miltoic, and the other is from a Gyarados. Overall, her body is shaded blue.

Fourth, there was another humanoid beast with a resemblance to an Electivire. Her right hand was actually an Electabuzz's foot shaped like a hand. Her right shoulder was a Magnemite, with the eye randomly moving constantly. Her left hand was made from Rotom like plasma, and her fist was made from a Rotom, only reshaped. Her tails were shaped like an Ampharos's instead of a normal Electivire. She had two magnets on her back, which pointed outward to look slightly like wings. On her chest was a Manetric's head, with the mouth open. Inside the Manetric's mouth was a yellow sphere. Her face was like an Electivire, however, she had a red circle with a plus sign inside, on her right cheek, and a blue circle with a minus sign on her left cheek. On her head she had antenna like an Elekid, rather than an Electivire, and spikes around her head, like a Jolteon.

Finally, there was now a humanoid beast, with a resemblance to a Gardevoir. Her legs were visible from beneath her skirt, and they were long and thin, like a Kirlia's, with no feet. Her right hand was normal. However, her left hand is shaped like an Alakazam's, including the spoon. She had no left arm. Yet, her hand simply floated next to her (like a Haunter). On her chest is a Drowzee's head, with the mouth open. Inside the Drowzee's mouth was a pink sphere. She had an orb from a Spoink on her head. Her face was a Gardevoir. However, she had eyes like a Metagross, and no mouth. Overall, her body, where it would normally be green, is pink.

"Cyber Inferno!"

"Cyber Midnight!"

"Cyber Tsunami!"

"Cyber Voltage!"

"Cyber Mental!"

Felix turned to the other rangers, "This doesn't look too good."

From behind, Claese was running toward the middle of the city. As he reached the tower, he noticed Cyber D walking out.

"Stop!" yelled Cyber D.

"Don't have time," said Claese, running toward the entrance.

As Cyber D released a red beam from his sword, Claese took out his cell phone. In a flash of silver light, he digitized into his suit.

"Digitizer, Install!"

Using the Sand Blaster, he slashed Cyber D in the chest and ran up the stairs. As he ran up the stairs, he slaughtered the other Neji Soldiers that were there. He got into the main control room. Nobody was there. As he looked at it, he opened his cell phone.

"Hey, I got to the control room," said Claese.

"Great," said Felix, coughing on the intercom, "But, now isn't the time to be talking to me. Try rematerializing the citizens back."

Claese nodded as he hung up the phone. He reached into the file cabinet. As he pulled out the files, he noticed a stack of green cards that have a red mark on them. As he took out two cards, he walked back toward the console. Looking at the laser in front of him and the computer, it was already set.

"Good luck," said Claese, sliding the cards in.

The laser beam shot a blue beam. He watched as two entities were materializing back to normal. It was Geki and Sid, who were looking at each other.

"Nice!" said Geki, "I'm back!"

"YAY!" said Sid.

"Alright," said Claese, grabbing another stack.

Card after card, a lot of citizens from Slateport City have materialized back to human form. As he cleaned out the whole cabinet, he noticed twenty red cards that were placed in the bottom with five empty extra red cards next to it. He took out the red cards that had the skulls on them and then noticed the five empty ones, showing they were empty.

"Perfect," said Claese, "Rangers, I have a plan."

"Better be good!" said Felix.

"Let me get the citizens out, and then we can start. But, you need to buy me time," said Claese.

Meanwhile, the rangers were being hit by the Cyber Monsters. Cyber Inferno was burning Felix's suit, while Darren was being punctured by Cyber Midnight's legs. After that, Ray was trying to protect himself from Cyber Tsunami's ice attacks. Angela was dodging Cyber Voltage's lighting attacks and Tara was getting migraines from Cyber Mental. Felix turned around as he saw the last person leave the tower. He kicked Cyber Inferno in the face and regrouped with the others.

"Come follow us!" said Felix.

Quickly, the Cyber Monsters were running toward the rangers. As they got into the laser room, Claese nodded as he set the laser from materialize to digitize.

"Rangers!" said Claese, "Get them to the laser!"

"Easier said than done," said Felix, struggling with Cyber Inferno.

For the past couple of minutes, the Cyber Monsters had their hands on the rangers. The rangers tried to resist and throw them into the circle. However, Cyber Inferno broke grasp from them. Claese was watching from above as the rangers tried to throw them in. Felix turned to the other rangers as the Cyber Monsters stood in front of them.

"NOW!" said Felix.

Using their heads, the Cyber Monsters tackled into each other. They were underneath the laser as the rangers went to back away. Claese quickly pressed the button. Cyber Inferno watched as a red beam was coming down on top of them.

"YES!" said the rangers.

Cyber Inferno yelled as he went to grab Felix by the hand, "NO!"

Felix shot his hand with his Astro Blaster. The Cyber Monsters yelled as they were digitized into red keycards. Claese chuckled as he got them.

"Well," said Claese, "Now that we have them… let's go home."

Suddenly, a flash of blue light appeared. Claese turned around as he was attacked by the light. Aquafina materialized as she grabbed the keycards.

"Rangers!" said Aquafina, "I would get out if you can, since Stryker found out about you. He sealed the entrance to where our victims escaped. You have about one minute to escape this wretched place. Otherwise, you will be swallowed by the sea."

Claese looked at her as he felt the shaking underneath. The six rangers were rushing out the door, heading out of the control tower. As they left, the control tower exploded into a billion pieces. The more they ran, the more the earthquake intensified. The rangers were breathing harshly as explosions occurred from behind them. As they got to the Seafloor Cavern, they could see the water coming from the ceiling. Claese watched as he saw the water engulf him. As the rangers got into the Rhybuster, Stryker City exploded into a million pieces. An explosion of water appeared as the Rhybuster dug up toward an island. The rangers, demorphed got out as they looked at the place.

"No way," said Felix, "That was close."

"Agreed," said Darren, looking at them, "At least we're all here."

"Then, where's Claese?" asked Tara, looking at the ocean. The rangers looked at each other, giving looks of concern. They started to look for him, calling out his name.

"Anything?" asked Angela, walking toward them.

"No," said Darren, "I hope he didn't get trapped in the ocean."

Ray nodded. As he turned around, he noticed a crack in the sand. It got bigger each second. As Ray went over to look, he noticed a hand coming out of it. Ray jumped up as he landed on the sand. However, the hand pushed the whole body out. The rangers were surprised to see Claese, alive.

"Claese," said Felix.

"Guys," said Claese, "Thanks. However, we have a major problem."

"What major problem?" asked Angela.

"The red keycards that the Psycho Rangers were in were taken away by Aquafina. In addition, twenty more have been taken," said Claese, "And they were full!"

"TWENTY?" asked Angela.

* * *

Inside the virus, Master Stryker nodded, "Yes. When the time is right, everyone will be materialized and my final plan will begin."

Cyber D walked straight toward Master Stryker. His eyes began to glow as he looked at his henchman.

"Master Stryker, we have a guest who wanted to speak. We just found him," said Cyber D.

As Master Stryker looked at his guest, the guest was smiling from ear to ear. He looked like a regular Scizor, but had fur on some parts of the body, mainly the stomach and the arms. The face is that of a Chimchar, while the flame also burns at the rear of his body.

"My name is Chimzor. I used to work for Regli. And I may be of some assistance," he said, smiling.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Felix: Master Stryker, your city is destroyed. Deal with it!**

**Ray: But, who was that Scizor guy at the end?  
Darren: Hmm… next chapter?**

**Chimzor: Hi, I can help.**

**Aquafina: Who are you?**

**Felix: Why are the Elite Four attacking the innocent?**

**?: Well, we can help.**

**Darren: Say what?**

**?: Yeah.**

**Ray: Really… okay.**

**?: Yeah, we used to deal with these mutants.**

**Angela: Gotcha**

**?: Yeah, it's nice to meet you.**

**Tara: Well, what can we say?**

**?: Let's investigate.**

**Claese: Uh-huh.**

**Poke Rangers in Space Chapter 46: Chimzor's Revenge Part 1**

**Coming August 11****th****, 2010**

* * *

A/N: Seven chapters to go. Alright, I just wanted to get it done and over with, regardless of what I needed to do. At least that's one major arc done with. Now, I can plan the next segment. Now, Chimzor was Regli's henchman in Poké Rangers G-Force created by Blue Bongo, which means there will be a crossover with them for the next three chapters. After that, we have Chapter 49-52 which will be the final plot, which you all know as the Countdown to Destruction arc. Can't wait to show! Alright, now send a review!


	46. Chimzor's Revenge Part 1

A/N: Nice to meet all of you again. Now, for this wonderful new crossover that is usually done once or twice a season…

Season 1: MMPR and Kanto- Lost Chapters, but were noted for the first.

Season 2: MMPR and Orre, Johto, and Sonora

Season 3: MMPR and everybody (World War 1)

Season 4: PROO and Neo

Season 5: PRT and Orre

Season 6:…

G-Force and in Space! YAY! So, I want you to sit back, relax and have some fun.

* * *

_Last time on Poke Rangers in Space and G-Force…_

_Felix and Ray meet Darren, Angela, and Tara, who were the Turbo Rangers that defeated the Reckless Riders. Together, they were recruited by Professor Shinya to defeat the Neji Virus. The rangers have battled many beasts. However, when Machdrap shows up, the battles got more intense. So, Claese jumps into help being the sixth ranger. Then Machdrap dies as the Voyager Zords were introduced. Claese's powers were restored and the Psycho Rangers attacked. After the Psychos were defeated, the rangers had to destroy the Secret City. Now, Chimzor arrives…_

_Chimzor appears to serve Regli and his mighty crew. The G-Force Rangers however Chimzor found out about the five stones of Karim Ben Al-Zan, trying to stop Scott, the Silver G-Force Ranger. However, the G-Force Rangers used the Transwarp Ultrazord destroying Chimzor… and then Regli died. Now, he's back!_

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears, twelve rangers materialize)_

_(Rangers jump up with the words Hoenn and Verger clashing together. A major explosion appears as the words G-Force come up. The seven rangers walk with backgrounds of red, green, blue, yellow, pink, silver, and black behind them)_

_**When you need a hero to protect the place you live**_

_(Crane appears in a red background, with an uneasy grin but waves hello. Red G-Force Ranger takes out his Rapidash Horn Saber. Crane Edwards- Red G-Force Ranger created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Fighting monsters all around who try to get within**_

_(Mitzi appears in a green background, smiling as she crosses her arms. Green G-Force Ranger takes out her Roserade Plant Scythes. Mitzi Arnold- Green G-Force Ranger created by Jeanne Reveur)_

_**Awesome power no surrender Rangers never fall**_

_(Duo appears in a blue background with a small smile and a chuckle. Blue G-Force Ranger takes out his Lapras Jet Cannon. Duo Roronoa- Blue G-Force Ranger created by Jmb2nami)_

_**Look to the sky as they arrive when you hear this call**_

_(Chip appears in a yellow background, rolling his eyes with a crazy smile. Yellow G-Force takes out his Manectric Thunder Lance. Chip Larsen- Yellow G-Force Ranger created by Sage Monarch)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Paige appears in a pink background, blowing a kiss at the camera and winking at it. Pink G-Force Ranger takes out her Clefable Metronome Daggers. Paige Martinez- Pink G-Force Ranger created by famousgirl01)_

_**Here we go!**_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Scott appears in a silver background, shaking his head at the camera, giving a thumbs up to the screen. Silver G-Force Ranger takes out his Metagross Steel Hammer. Scott Devaney- Silver G-Force Ranger created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Here we go! (Instrumental)**_

_(The words "Space" appears and six rangers arrive with red, black, blue, yellow, pink, and silver backgrounds)_

_**Bad guys, mutants and viruses, they want complete control**_

_(Felix turns around as he looked surprised at the camera. Red Space Ranger takes out his Fire Saber. Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**They intimidate, and eliminate Rangers from the throne**_

_(Darren smiles as he waves for the camera. Black Space Ranger takes out his Shadow Lance. Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**But the good guys always have a way to win out in the end**_

_(Ray rolled his eyes as he looked at the camera with a serious look. Blue Space Ranger takes out his Aqua Axe. Raymond Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**So look to the sky as they arrive the heroes who defend**_

_(Angela turned around with a happy grin. Yellow Space Ranger takes out her Magnetic Stunner. Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfighter364)_

_**Go Poke Rangers **_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Tara turns around with her phone. She hangs it up in surprise. Pink Space Ranger takes out her Psychic Pistol. Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger created by ClarinetWrath Arineko) _

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Claese turns around with a happy face. Silver Space Ranger takes out his Sand Blaster. Claese Flora- Silver Space Ranger created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Here we go!**_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Chimzor arrives. Aquafina and Master Stryker nod with Cyber D and Infectoid next to them)_

_(Rangers battle the Neji Soldiers and the generals)_

_(Felix and Crane in Battlized forms)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(G-Force Megazord, Astro Delta Megazord, Meta-Force Megazord, Silver Winger Zord, Houndoom Zord, Timestrike Megazord, and Mega Voyager pose)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Rangers shake hands with each other)_

_**Here we go**_

_(Characters used with consent of Blue Bongo. Poke Rangers G-Force, SDI and the Verger Region © 2009-2010 by Blue Bongo. Poke Rangers: Hoenn © 2006-2010 by Blaze Productions. All other rights reserved)_

* * *

Chapter 46: Chimzor's Revenge Part 1

Ever Grande City can be described in one word: intense. Why? It's the head of the Pokemon League. The Space Rangers sat down together in the first row next to Professor Shinya as they watched an awesome event. The Elite Four crowning the new champion of the Pokemon League of Hoenn.

"It's so amazing," said Felix, "I finally get to watch this!"

"Agreed," said Tara, "Hey, Darren. What do you think?"

"After the virus is gone, we are going on a journey together," said Darren.

Claese looked at them, "Even me?"

"Even you," said Ray, punching him in the arm.

"Yeah," said Angela, "I can't believe six months ago we were going to go."

Professor Shinya nodded, "Agreed. However, knowing what happened, I don't think Stryker has any more ideas."

"Especially with what happened with Nejirous and the Psycho Rangers," said Felix.

"Amen to that," said Ray.

As they watched the battlefield, they see a teenager with green spiky hair and brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and white shorts as he got a golden crown that said Champion 2010.

"Amazing," said Angela, clapping.

"Thank you for watching the final coronation of the 2010 Hoenn League Championships. We will now commence the final ceremonies. Please rise!" said the announcer.

After the final ceremonies, the rangers were walking together with Shinya, heading into the limo. As they entered the limo, Ray sighed as he looked at the beautiful stadium. It was too shiny and bright.

"So," said Shinya, "Are we all ready to head back into space?"

The rangers gave a sigh of depression as they left the stadium. However, as the limo left, a man stood there looking at the limo. He had black hair and green eyes, wearing a black jacket and a red vest. He also had black pants that had red vertical stripes down the legs and white sneakers.

"So," he said, "Why did Dorlinda ask me to come here?"

* * *

Inside the virus, Chimzor laughed insanely as he took out five green tubes. He capped them and in his right hand was a grey gun. As he placed the first green tube in, he looked at Master Stryker.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Simple," said Chimzor, "In these tubes are Pokemon DNA. Once I shoot the DNA on to one of the Elite Four members, they will turn into violent, vagrant, hostile creatures that will be ready to do your bidding!"

Cyber D turned around, "Why should we trust you?"

"Because," said Chimzor, "I want some revenge!"

Master Stryker nodded as he looked at Chimzor, "I understand how you feel. However, this isn't Verger. We're in Hoenn and in this region, we have six little pipsqueaks we need to destroy."

Chimzor nodded, "Indeed. Now, we just need to work it out."

As the rangers headed back to the ship, Felix brushed the chair. He sat down as he looked at Darren, "Did you check the weapon systems?"

Darren looked at Felix, "No. I better check that out."

As Darren went to, Professor Shinya popped up on the screen. The rangers rolled their eyes as he looked at them.

"Relax," said Shinya, "Anyway, I have an investigation. We see energy that we never have seen before. Can you check that out?"

Felix nodded, "Sure. Where?"

"Ever Grande Stadium," said the professor. As he pressed his glasses, he went to type on the computer, "It seems that it's not virus energy."

"Non Neji?" asked Tara, "I have a bad feeling."

Felix chuckled, "At least it's not my brother."

"Why are you laughing?" asked Angela.

Felix nodded and rolled his eyes, "Trying to deny that fact. You are really not helping. Let's go."

The rangers teleported back down in the stadium. However, they were past the gates. As they walked around, they heard the sounds of unfamiliar footsteps.

"Keep your eyes peeled," said Felix.

Claese nodded as he walked around, seeing the trophies. As the rangers walked around, looking at the area. Ray took out his mini tricorder to scan the unknown energy reading.

"Hmm… it seems to be heading…" said Ray, turning to the right. He then heard the sound of a Mightyena barking. The rangers rushed over as Ray tracked the energy down. As they got closer, it got louder. The rangers then barged into the battlefield, where Mightyena was ready to take a chomp out of Chimzor. There, Sidney was brushing his red hair as he saw what was going on.

"Who are you?" asked Felix.

"My name is Chimzor," he said, kicking the Mightyena in the face. Sidney turned to the teenagers, "Kids, you get out of here."

As the rangers began to leave, or at least leave to morph, a group of purple soldiers surrounded them. Angela turned around, "So much for leaving."

Chimzor laughed as he took out a gun and pointed it at Sidney, "Now… I am going to use this on you!"

"What is that?" asked Sidney, falling back. He recalled Mightyena as he started heading backwards. The group of purple soldiers grabbed him by the arm.

"It's my… Pokemorph extract. I analyzed what Pokemon you had," he said, "Now, you are going to feel like one. However, you will have more than one in your body."

"No!" said Sidney, trying to kick him out of the way. Felix and the others nodded as they went to morph. Chimzor turned around and gave the signal. The soldiers grabbed them by the arms. The rangers watched as a green beam shot Sidney. Sidney yelled as his dark Pokemon DNA was injected.

"Not so tough," he said, looking at Sidney. Sidney yelled as he began to change. He was covered in black Mightyena fur, with dark red style Shiftry style hair, nose and ears. He also had a mouth filled with Sharpedo teeth, and the eyes are yellow like an Absol's. On his upper body, he has green and blue Cacturne style battle armor, while having the legs of a Cacturne and a Mightyena tail.

"PSYCHO VIRUS SIDNEY MUTANT!" yelled the Pokemorph.

Claese shook his head, "Whoever this guy is, he shouldn't treat people like that."

Chimzor laughed as he looked at the rangers, "And what are you teenagers going to do about it."

"Let's go!" said Felix, "Install, Poké Rangers!"

Opening their morphers, the numbers 335 was pressed and then the enter key. The rangers digitized into their uniforms. Chimzor was beside himself as the rangers posed.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

Felix chuckled, "Your worst nightmare."

Chimzor pushed Sidney Mutant toward them as he started to run. The rangers fell on the floor as Sidney Mutant caused the rangers to fall backwards, landing on the ground.

"Hee hee," yelled the virus.

Darren nodded as he turned to the others, "Let's do it."

Meanwhile, Chimzor was being chased down by Felix. Chimzor, crafty and crazy as he was, stopped running and went straight toward Felix's body. Felix yelled as he was slashed by his sharp claws. Felix fell on the ground as he took out his Fire Saber.

"Take this!" he yelled.

He jumped up with his Fire Saber. It began to glow bright red as he went to attack. However, Chimzor grabbed him and threw Felix on the ground. Chimzor laughed as he opened his claw, releasing a greenish-white beam. Felix yelled as he fell down and landed on the concrete. Walking toward Felix, Chimzor went to strike.

"This is your end!" he said.

As Felix went to get up, Chimzor was ready to strike. However, as Felix looked up, he could see a fire coming from above him.

"Rapidash Flare Blitz!"

Suddenly, the fire attack threw Chimzor off his feet, causing him to crash on the ground, causing a crack in the floor. Felix looked up as he saw the fire dissipate into a ranger.

He was wearing a red and white ranger suit. The top part of the costume was mainly red, with white streaks across the arms. There was a white utility belt at the middle of the costume, which had a weapon holstered at the side. The pants part of the costume was also red, but minus the stripes, and there was a pair of white boots at the base. The helmet was red, with a black visor that was shaped like a flame. It also had a horn on the forehead of it, and the mouthpiece was also white.

"No way!" said Chimzor, "How did you get to Hoenn?"

"That's none of your concern, Chimzor," the red ranger said, "I was just taking a vacation from Verger. Thought I would explore the Hoenn League stadium. I must've been lucky to find you. Now, you're going to pay big time. You should've stayed dead when we destroyed you last."

"Oh," said Chimzor, "Shut up."

Felix picked himself up, "I agree with him. Leave this region at once!"

"Or what?" asked Chimzor.

Felix rolled his eyes as he looked at the red ranger and then back at him, "You had to ask."

He stretched out his Astro Battlizer and pressed 01 on it. He jumped up as his fist materialized in red light. Jumping up, he went to strike.

"Fire Punch!" yelled Felix as he punched Chimzor in the face.

"Blaze Kick!" he said, plunging into Chimzor's body. The henchman yelled as he ran away from them. Felix sighed as he looked at the red ranger.

"Thanks," said Felix.

"No problem," he said, "Aren't your friends in danger?"

"Oh…," he said. Felix and the other person in red ran straight toward the field, where the other five rangers fell to the ground. As Sidney Mutant went to attack, he vanished into green light.

"So weird," said Angela, looking around to see Felix and the other red ranger, "Felix, where were you?"

Darren nodded as he looked at the red ranger suit the person was wearing, "Wait a minute! I've seen that suit before!"

"You have?" asked the rangers.

Felix looked at the red ranger. The red ranger let out a breath as he began to glow in red light. His suit began to go up in flames, revealing himself. Tara turned to the other rangers as he cleared his throat.

"My name is Crane Edwards," he said, looking at them. Felix turned to the others as they began to digitize out of their suits. Felix smiled as he shook hands with him, "Felix Jefferson."

* * *

Five minutes later…

The rangers dragged Crane up to their wonderful, yet spectacularly clean MegaShip. Crane was impressed as they gave him the tour. Heading across Deck 6, Crane began to speak.

"Amazing ship," he said, "However, if you had technology from the 46th century…"

"46th?" asked Ray, stopping. He looked at Crane. Crane nodded, "Yeah, I'm from the future."

Felix looked at Crane. He didn't know what to expect. Crane sighed, "Let's get to the bridge, so we can talk. We can continue the tour later."

Felix nodded, "Agreed."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the virus, Master Stryker was very pleased with Chimzor. In the cages, there were five silver cages. Master Stryker was laughing away as he looked at Sidney Mutant. He was snarling and licking his tongue. Meanwhile, Phoebe, Glacia, Drake, and Steven were looking at the clan. Cyber D laughed as he looked at the Elite Four

"So," he said, "This is the Elite Four. I doubt they are powerful."

"We don't need power to defeat the likes of you," said Drake, "The rangers will rescue us."

"Yes," said Chimzor, "Once I transform your DNA and make you crazy!"

"What do you mean?" asked Glacia.

"You seed that mutant?" asked Chimzor.

The Elite Four turned around. Phoebe gasped as she looked at Chimzor, "You didn't."

"Yes, I did. This is Sidney," he said, laughing hysterically. Chimzor laughed as he brought Phoebe's cage down. Phoebe started to get a little nervous as the cage was brought to the floor. Chimzor powered up his wonderful weapon, aiming it at Phoebe, "And you're next."

As he went to pull the trigger, all Phoebe could do was scream. Her voice filled the whole entire hideout. The Elite Four stood in silence as Phoebe became violent and vicious.

"Yes," he said.

Master Stryker turned around, "Also, Chimzor. Who was that Red Ranger that helped the Red Ranger from Hoenn?"

"Oh," said Chimzor, "Crane? Let's just say he's from Verger and he and his friends tried to defeat me. They are known as…"

"G-Force," said Crane. He sat down at one of the stations as the Space Rangers began to listen to his story.

"In the year 4528, the world would've been rid of evil," he said, "Supposedly. A mutant named Regli escaped and headed for the present time. In the 46th century, my comrades died. As a result, I headed toward the present to find the ancestors that would be able to access these G-Force Morphers. I found them and together, with two other rangers, we stopped Regli. Now, another team after us has defeated the demons."

"I saw that," said Darren, "That was nasty."

"At least Poké Rangers SDI finished them," said Angela, "We have much work to do."

"Agreed," said Tara, "But, we were surprised that Chimzor would attack and not the virus. They are probably just getting over the Stryker City problem."

Crane nodded, "I see. So, what have you been up to?"

Felix coughed, "Well... it's a long story."

Crane sighed as he looked at them, "We have all day."

Suddenly, the alarms went off all over the ship. Ray walked over to the Science station. After typing on the computer, he saw the problem.

"Two virus reactions in the area: Sidney Mutant and… Phoebe Mutant?" asked Ray.

Felix nodded, "Let's go."

As the rangers went to leave, Claese stopped, "Wait! We can't use the jump tubes. Crane is here!"

When Felix headed to the elevator, the doors opened. He turned to them, "Ray, get the Rhybuster ready."

Crane looked at them, "Rhybuster?"

"Yeah," said Felix, "You'll like it."

As the rangers rushed toward the bay, Ray opened the doors of the Rhybuster with his remote control. The rangers piled up together in the car. Crane was squished in the back with the others as Ray got inside. The doors slid to close. Crane watched as the doors opened to see space.

"What are you doing?" asked Crane.

"Heading down," said Ray, "Hold on."

**7-6-1! INSTALL!  
**

"Rhybuster," said Ray, "Install!"

The doors opened up slowly as the Rhybuster was sent out to the Cyber Tunnel. The rangers yelled as they materialized into the sky, landing at Ever Grande Stadium. The rangers hopped out of the tank. Aquafina arrived with Chimzor behind him.

"Aquafina!" said Angela.

"Chimzor," said Crane, shaking his head.

"So," said Aquafina, "Meet our new mutant, Phoebe Mutant."

The rangers gasped as Elite Four Phoebe wasn't a human. Instead, she had grey and purple striped skin, and instead of hair, her skull extended back out in the shape of a Banette's head. Like a Dusclops, she had one eye, which watered a lot as she spoke. She had a yellow lipped mouth, also that of a Banette. Across her stomach, where the grey is darker, she had the yellow stripe of a Dusknoir. Her hands are also that of the same Pokemon, being huge. At her waist, she's wearing a black shadowy skirt that covers most of her legs.

"Psycho Virus Phoebe Mutant!" she screamed.

Sidney Mutant also arrived as he went to look at the rangers. The rangers looked at each other as they saw what was happening.

"Not cool," said Felix, "Let's morph!"

"Right!" said the others.

"Agreed," said Crane.

Aquafina laughed as she took out her bow, "Mutant viruses, attack!"

The rangers watched as they saw the monsters heading toward them. Felix nodded as he looked at the other rangers.

"Install, Poké Rangers!"

"Digitizer, Install!"

"Go, G-Force!" said Crane.

As the rangers pressed the install button on their morphers, Felix and the other rangers put their arms down in a six way split-screen. The suits materialized on them and they turned around with a loading bar on their screens.

**MORPHING COMPLETE**

**RED**

**BLACK**

**BLUE**

**YELLOW**

**PINK**

**SILVER**

Unlike the Space Rangers, Crane had a different transformation. The Rapidash flew out of the morpher. The Rapidash and Crane combined into one, as his ranger suit appeared. The rangers posed as they went to attack. Aquafina and Chimzor went straight for Felix, Angela and Crane while the other rangers dealt with Phoebe and Sidney. Angela jumped up and kicked Aquafina in the face. Aquafina laughed as she took out her arrows and shot Angela in the chest. Angela fell a little bit and jumped up, grabbing her Magnetic Stunner.

"Magnetic Stunner!" she yelled, releasing electric bolts.

Quickly, Darren and Ray tried to attack Sidney Mutant. Sidney Mutant scratched Darren across the face, smacking him down to the ground. Ray jumped up and went to kick, but he was smacked in the face by a Leaf Storm attack.

Meanwhile, Tara and Claese were dealing with Phoebe Mutant. Phoebe Mutant launched a yellow beam at the rangers. Claese yelled as he was attacked in the head. Tara turned around as ghost attacks hit her body. She took out her Psychic Pistol and shot Phoebe Mutant. However, she jumped up and took out a silver pin, hurting itself. The rangers looked at each other. Suddenly, two explosions appeared behind them. They flew on the ground.

Next, Chimzor was swinging his fists left and right as Crane and Felix dodged them. Felix kicked Chimzor in the stomach, while Crane punched Chimzor across the face. The mutant laughed as he released a red beam at the two rangers. They flew backwards and landed on the ground.

"This isn't good," said Felix.

"I know," said Crane.

As the rangers were thrown on the ground, the mutants laughed as he looked at them.

"Nice!" said Chimzor, "Now, we are going to finish you."

As he went to go further, a bolt of lightning came from behind the rangers. Chimzor yelled as he fell backwards, hitting Aquafina. Aquafina yelled as she landed on Sidney Mutant. Then Sidney Mutant crash landed on Phoebe Mutant. The rangers turned around as they saw another ranger.

His costume was yellow, with blue streaks across the arms. His utility belt was white, as well as having a G-Force Blaster holstered at the side. The bottom part of the costume was also yellow, and the boots were white. His helmet was also yellow, and had a black visor shaped like the jaws of a Manectric. The mouthpiece was white, and there was a small bump on the top of the helmet that was shaped like the top of a Manectric's head.

"Chip!" said Crane.

Chip nodded, "What's he doing here?"

"If you are here, then I'm sure the others are on their way," said Chimzor.

"Yeah," said Chip, "They just need to get a couple of things before they get here."

Chimzor groaned as he looked at them, "Rangers, I swear…"

"You know what?" asked Angela, putting her Magnetic Stunner with her Astro Blaster together, "I'm sick of the 'I swear…' it doesn't work!"

The rangers nodded. The rangers grabbed their weapons and combined them. Chip and Crane watched as Claese aimed his Sand Blaster at the other enemies.

"Sniper Blast!"

"Sand Blaster: Hyper Mode!"

The six beams of energy hit the enemies. Chimzor yelled as he fell down to his knees. He look at them, "You haven't seen the last of me… G-Force, Space Rangers!"

As they left, Felix turned around. Angela also nodded as she ran into Chip.

"Let me guess, another G-Force Ranger," said Angela.

"Yeah," said Chip, chuckling underneath his helmet, "My name is Chip. Chip Larsen."

"Angela Keeney," said Angela, stretching her hand out.

As they shook hands, Crane and Felix turned to each other. They also decide to shake hands.

"We need to get to work," said Felix, "Chip's here. We need the others."

"Yeah," said Chip, "Everyone's ready to go. Paige, Scott, and Mitzi are ready. It's just…"

"Let me guess… Duo," said Crane.

"Yeah," said Chip.

"Well, the more allies we have, the better. This doesn't seem to be great," said Felix, "A mutant from the future and the virus that we need to exterminate. Not good."

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Chapter…**

**Paige: Wow, this ship is huge!**

**Duo: Beats the Aquabase and the Time Hole**

**Chimzor: Hee hee… now you will die… **

**Glacia: NO!**

**Drake: NO!**

**Chip: What happened to them?**

**Angela: They turned into mutant viruses, just like Sidney and Phoebe**

**Felix: Master Stryker and Chimzor are working together.**

**Claese: This isn't good.**

**Darren: That leaves…**

**Ray and Mitzi: Steven!  
Scott: We need to find him.**

**Poke Rangers in Space Chapter 47: Chimzor's Revenge Part 2**

**Coming Soon…**

**You thought they died… Well, not. **

**Master Stryker: With these data cards, I revive the past enemies.**

**Rayquaza: Rangers, I need you all at once. **

**Felix: Ooh, the legendary Pokemon.**

**Claydol: Now's not the time.**

**Rayquaza: Rangers, together you must use the power of the coins, Overtech Crystal, Car Magic, and Digital Power. Whatever the Space Rangers were fighting has revived our most sinister foes.**

**Jack: We will do what we can to stop this…**

**Danny: We will save the planet!**

**Tara: I believe we can**

**Felix: Rangers, Battle Stations**

**Master Stryker (Jou): Felix, you shouldn't have come.**

**Felix: Stop this onslaught. Let's do it together, Install!  
**

**Poke Rangers in Space: The Final Chapters- Countdown to Destruction**

**Coming in August to… FanFiction **

A/N: Now, I decided to put this up because my problems were over. For now, next chapter will be up tomorrow. See you!


	47. Chimzor's Revenge Part 2

A/N: Here is Chapter 47. Continuing from last time…

* * *

_Last time on Poke Rangers in Space…_

_The rangers defeat the Psycho Rangers. After that, they were sent to the Secret City. After they try to destroy the Secret City, Stryker moves it underwater. The rangers destroy it. However, Stryker recovers twenty-five red data cards. Next, Chimzor arrives and captures the Elite Four. His experiment: transform the Elite Four into mutant viruses. The rangers try to handle them, but Chip and Crane arrive. However, more are expected to come. What will happen? Find out next!_

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears, twelve rangers materialize)_

_(Rangers jump up with the words Hoenn and Verger clashing together. A major explosion appears as the words G-Force come up. The seven rangers walk with backgrounds of red, green, blue, yellow, pink, silver, and black behind them)_

_**When you need a hero to protect the place you live**_

_(Crane appears in a red background, with an uneasy grin but waves hello. Red G-Force Ranger takes out his Rapidash Horn Saber. Crane Edwards- Red G-Force Ranger created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Fighting monsters all around who try to get within**_

_(Mitzi appears in a green background, smiling as she crosses her arms. Green G-Force Ranger takes out her Roserade Plant Scythes. Mitzi Arnold- Green G-Force Ranger created by Jeanne Reveur)_

_**Awesome power no surrender Rangers never fall**_

_(Duo appears in a blue background with a small smile and a chuckle. Blue G-Force Ranger takes out his Lapras Jet Cannon. Duo Roronoa- Blue G-Force Ranger created by Jmb2nami)_

_**Look to the sky as they arrive when you hear this call**_

_(Chip appears in a yellow background, rolling his eyes with a crazy smile. Yellow G-Force takes out his Manectric Thunder Lance. Chip Larsen- Yellow G-Force Ranger created by Sage Monarch)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Paige appears in a pink background, blowing a kiss at the camera and winking at it. Pink G-Force Ranger takes out her Clefable Metronome Daggers. Paige Martinez- Pink G-Force Ranger created by famousgirl01)_

_**Here we go!**_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Scott appears in a silver background, shaking his head at the camera, giving a thumbs up to the screen. Silver G-Force Ranger takes out his Metagross Steel Hammer. Scott Devaney- Silver G-Force Ranger created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Here we go! (Instrumental)**_

_(The words "Space" appears and six rangers arrive with red, black, blue, yellow, pink, and silver backgrounds)_

_**Bad guys, mutants and viruses, they want complete control**_

_(Felix turns around as he looked surprised at the camera. Red Space Ranger takes out his Fire Saber. Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**They intimidate, and eliminate Rangers from the throne**_

_(Darren smiles as he waves for the camera. Black Space Ranger takes out his Shadow Lance. Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**But the good guys always have a way to win out in the end**_

_(Ray rolled his eyes as he looked at the camera with a serious look. Blue Space Ranger takes out his Aqua Axe. Raymond Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**So look to the sky as they arrive the heroes who defend**_

_(Angela turned around with a happy grin. Yellow Space Ranger takes out her Magnetic Stunner. Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfighter364)_

_**Go Poke Rangers **_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Tara turns around with her phone. She hangs it up in surprise. Pink Space Ranger takes out her Psychic Pistol. Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger created by ClarinetWrath Arineko) _

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Claese turns around with a happy face. Silver Space Ranger takes out his Sand Blaster. Claese Flora- Silver Space Ranger created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Here we go!**_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Chimzor arrives. Aquafina and Master Stryker nod with Cyber D and Infectoid next to them)_

_(Rangers battle the Neji Soldiers and the generals)_

_(Felix and Crane in Battlized forms)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(G-Force Megazord, Astro Delta Megazord, Meta-Force Megazord, Silver Winger Zord, Houndoom Zord, Timestrike Megazord, and Mega Voyager pose)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Rangers shake hands with each other)_

_**Here we go**_

_(Characters used with consent of Blue Bongo. Poke Rangers G-Force, SDI and the Verger Region © 2009-2010 by Blue Bongo. Poke Rangers: Hoenn © 2006-2010 by Blaze Productions. All other rights reserved)_

* * *

Chapter 47: Chimzor's Revenge Part 2

* * *

As the Rhybuster teleported back on the ship, the other rangers walked out toward the main deck. Magbomb's voice appeared on the intercom.

"Rangers, the other G-Force Rangers are ready to arrive. They even have two more people with them," said Magbomb.

"Oh, joy," said Claese as he led the others to the transporter room. Crane was astonished at the six padded transporter.

"So," said Chip, "This is how you are going to get them up here."

"Yeah," said Claese, "Coordinates are set. Energizing."

As he pulled the lever, the rangers looked up to see the transporter pads glow and dim. Six beams of light appeared in the transporter. Two white and a pink, green, blue, and silver light materialized in front of them. Two seconds later, the lights turned into actual people.

"Amazing," said Crane.

The woman in front of the rangers had fair skin, ginger hair and blue eyes, while wearing a black top with diagonal white stripes, blue slacks and green sneakers. Next to her was a younger man with lightly tanned skin, cropped white hair and brown eyes, who was wearing a blue opened shirt over a brown and white horizontally striped t-shirt with matching pants and brown shoes. The girl next to him had short strawberry blond hair with some pink stripes in it. Her eyes were hazel, and she had full lips. She was also wearing a white long sleeved shirt with twin pink stripes on the sleeves and a short blue jean skirt and white shoes. Finally, the last person in the group had silver hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a silver shirt open at the collar, along with a pair of blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers. Behind them, there were two other people. She had pale skin, that looks even paler because of her short white hair and she had sparkly blue eyes. Anyway, she's got a small nose, and her upper lip has a scar on it shaped like a crescent moon. She's about 6 feet tall barefoot. She had a grey and white knee length dress and black boots. She also had a thick black belt around her waist. The person next to her had silver-blue coloured hair, with pale skin and haunting violet eyes. He wore a black trench coat above a cream coloured suit and tie with a red shirt underneath. His shoes were brown and he wore an expensive wristwatch.

"Amy and Dorlinda are here too?" asked Chip.

"Well, with what I just saw," said Crane, "Amy and Dorlinda may be helpful to us."

"Hmm… we may need all the help we can get," said Ray, "We defeat computer viruses, not mutants."

Mitzi gave Ray a confused look, "Computer viruses?"

"I think it's time we show them our past history," said Felix, "Please, come with us to the bridge."

* * *

Five minutes later, the doors opened up toward the bridge. Everybody fell out of the bridge. The elevator was a bit smaller than the average joe.

"I never expected to have fourteen of us in the elevator," said Felix, getting himself up. As Paige got up, her jaw dropped. She never expected to see a bridge with this much technology.

"Amazing!" said Paige.

"I agree," said Mitzi, "This place is awesome. You live here?"

"Yeah," said Darren.

"Great, we can have a party in here," said Duo, chuckling.

Angela giggled, "I remember the last time we had a party with Poké Rangers SDI, we had such a fun blast. Of course, I didn't drink as much, but Tara was the party animal."

"Yeah," said Tara, "It was a blur."

Duo chuckled as he patted Tara on the back, "Yay! Drinking Buddies!"

As he went toward Tara, Felix pushed him back, "Hands off. Anyway, we might as well introduce ourselves."

Duo wanted to get up into Felix's face, but as of right now, he stepped back as the rangers were about to speak. Suddenly, the doors opened up. The rangers noticed Magbomb walking toward them with Professor Shinya.

"Professor," said the Space Rangers.

"Hello," said Prof. Shinya, "Dorlinda talked to me about you guys. G-Force Rangers, welcome to PNET's Kyogre MegaShip."

"When?" asked Crane.

"We talked online," said Dorlinda, smiling.

"PNET?" asked Chip, "What's that?"

Mitzi turned to Chip and rolled her eyes. Amy giggled, "Chip, it's Pokemon Internet. There are many divisions of them around the globe and one of them is the Mossdeep Space Center."

"Was," said Felix.

"Was?" asked Crane.

"Yeah," said Darren, "The computer virus actually found a gateway into Hoenn. They destroyed the Space Center and tried to take over the world with its virus beasts. We rangers have been fighting these guys for the past couple of months."

"A ha," said Crane, "Alright, that makes sense. I heard about an explosion occurred over there recently. You know, the ocean exploded?"

"Yeah," said Angela, "Stryker City."

"Stryker City?" asked Mitzi.

"Yeah," said Claese, "We rangers were sent to save Slateport City from being turned into data cards. Then, things didn't go as planned."

"Got it," said Crane.

The rangers nodded. Felix chuckled, "Alright, let's introduce ourselves, for real. I'm Felix Jefferson: the Captain of the Kyogre MegaShip and the Red Space Ranger."

"I'm Tara Marie Chaiera. I'm second-in command of the Kyogre MegaShip. I serve as the Communications officer and I am the Pink Space Ranger."

"I'm Darren Hitchcock. I am the Security officer of the ship. I'm the Black Space Ranger."

"I'm Angela Keeney. I drive the ship. I'm the Yellow Space Ranger."

"I'm Claese Flora. I am the Chief Engineering Officer and the Silver Space Ranger."

Crane chuckled, "It's nice to meet you, too. Once again, I'm Crane Edwards, the Red G-Force Ranger and I came from the 46th century."

Mitzi smiled, "I'm Mitzi Arnold. I'm second in-command, the Green G-Force Ranger."

Duo winked at Tara, "Hey, I'm Duo Roranoa. I'm the Blue G-Force Ranger."

Chip nodded, "I'm Chip Larsen, the Yellow G-Force Ranger."

Paige smiled, "I'm Paige Martinez, the Pink G-Force Ranger."

Scott nodded as he shook hands with Claese, "I'm Scott Devaney, the Silver G-Force Ranger."

"Wait," said Magbomb, "Didn't you have a seventh ranger?"

Angela looked up, "Yeah, Danni."

Crane sighed, "Well, yeah. She was the Black G-Force Ranger. She nearly died though using them. After you helped the SDI Rangers, she's been having terrible nosebleeds and then she was in a coma for a while."

"And YOU broke up with her at the worst time," said Paige, looking at Duo evilly. Duo looked at her. Her eyes were cold as ice as she wanted to smack him across the face. Angela and Darren looked at him as Duo stepped away from Paige. Then, he bumped into Mitzi and Scott, who also gave him the same look. Duo chuckled as he looked at the Earth on the screen.

"The Earth looks so pretty," said Duo, trying to stay away from the conversation.

POW! POW! POW!

Duo was kicked by Mitzi and Paige. The Space Rangers burst out laughing as they fell down on the floor.

"Well," said Chip, "That's a first."

Duo shook his head as he sat down in Ray's chair. As he turned around, he noticed a red screen flashing back and forth.

"Uh," said Ray, "What's going on?"

Ray looked at Duo as he rushed over to the station. Shinya opened his cell phone as he got a text message. He looked up, "Rangers, apparently Sidney Mutant is down. They are attacking Mauville City, led by Master Stryker."

Crane turned toward Felix. Felix's fists clenched as he looked at Crane, "How soon can your team get ready?"

"We'll be ready," said Crane, putting his hand on Felix, "It seems like…"

Felix turned to Crane, "I'll explain later. There shouldn't be a problem. Um, Darren and Mitzi, would you like to go?"

Darren looked at Felix, "Sure."

Mitzi nodded, "Okay."

Dorlinda looked at Mitzi, "I put your G-Force Patroller in the jump tubes, where the Cyber Sliders are held."

"Cyber Sliders?" asked Duo, "Jump tubes?"

Mitzi looked at Duo and then at Darren, "Follow me."

Duo jumped up and looked at Dorlinda, "Is mine there?"

"Yes," said Dorlinda, "Everyone's G-Force Patroller is there. However, I couldn't put Scott's vehicle in there."

"I'm going," said Duo.

"Then, I'm going," said Ray.

The four rangers walked toward the elevator. The elevator went down a couple of decks. Inside, the rangers walked toward the jump tubes that were clean and sparkling.

"You may want to morph," said Ray.

"Why?" asked Duo, "Oh, wait a minute. We're not on Earth."

Mitzi looked at Duo as she took out her G-Force Morpher, "Not going there."

"Let's do it!" said Darren.

Darren and Ray opened their morphers, "Install, Poké Rangers."

_**3-3-5! INSTALL**_

Darren and Ray closed their eyes and then opened them. Their suits materialized on them, ready to battle.

"Go… G-Force!" said Mitzi and Duo.

Spirits of Roserade and Lapras materialized out of the morpher, combining with Duo and Mitzi.

The top part of Duo's costume was dark blue with cream stripes on the arms. He had the same belt and boots as the others. The lower part of his costume was the same dark blue color. His helmet had a black visor shaped like the mouth of a Lapras, with a white mouthpiece and also a horn similar to the one on a Lapras' head.

Mitzi's costume was dark green, with lighter green streaks across the arms. Her utility belt was white, and had a G-Force Blaster holstered at the side. The bottom part of the costume tapered out into a skirt, before revealing that the rest of the main costume was the same dark green color as the top part. She had white boots. Her helmet was green, although the top part was white to resemble the hair of a Roserade. The mouthpiece was also white, but the visor was black, and shaped like the mouth of a Roserade.

"Alright," said Mitzi, "Shall we?"

* * *

The four rangers went through the jump tubes. Duo and Mitzi got on their G-Force Patrollers, while Darren and Ray jumped on their surfboard like Cyber Sliders.

"Can I try that after we're done with Chimzor?" asked Duo.

"Maybe," said Ray, opening his Astro Morpher, "Darren, are you ready?"

Darren nodded as he balanced himself, "Just about ready. Press the code."

_**2-5-9! INSTALL**_

The space doors opened up. Mitzi and Duo stood in shock as they saw the planet. Mitzi turned to Darren in shock, "Are you insane?"

"No," said Darren.

"YES!" said Duo, "This is brilliant!"

"Cyber Sliders, install!" said Ray.

Suddenly, the rangers yelled as they were all sent out into Space. Mitzi was hanging on for dear life. Duo was hanging on and laughing all the way. Ray was shaking his head as he looked at Darren. Darren shrugged his shoulders as they headed straight toward the atmosphere. Suddenly, a purple hole appeared in the Earth's surface. The rangers went inside as they saw the powerful multi-colored lights that surrounded them.

"Wow," said Duo, "So, where are we?"

"The Cyber Tunnel," said Darren.

"Cyber Tunnel?" asked Mitzi.

"Yeah, you're basically in a computer network," said Darren.

"This beats video games," said Duo, "And the Time Hole."

Ray looked downward at Duo as the white light appeared. Duo looked at it, "What's that?"

"Our exit point," said Ray.

Suddenly, the rangers yelled as they were being sucked through the white light. They materialized into Mauville City. Chimzor was laughing as he started shooting beams of energy at the city. Phoebe Mutant and Sidney Mutant started chomping on the buildings. People started screaming even more. Darren turned to Ray, "Ray, Sniper time!"

"Okay," said Ray, combining his Astro Blaster and Aqua Axe.

Darren and Ray aimed for Chimzor. The two laser beams shot Chimzor in the face. Chimzor yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground. Mitzi and Duo parked their G-Force Patrollers while the rangers hopped down on the ground.

"Space Rangers," said Chimzor, "Mitzi and Duo. Nice to meet you again."

"So," said Duo, "You're behind this!"

"I think we'll stop you… permanently," said Mitzi.

"Mutant Viruses!" yelled Chimzor, pointing to them. Sidney Mutant flew out with Phoebe Mutant behind them.

Darren took out his Shadow Lance and swung it around his body. He smacked Sidney Mutant in the face with it. He kicked Sidney Mutant in the face. He swung a kick across his legs, causing him to trip. Next, Mitzi took out her Roserade Plant Scythes, which did a lot of damage. However, Sidney Mutant released a gust of wind. Leaves came out, as they flew back and landed on the ground. The pair of scythes that looked like plants of a Roserade's arm was thrown at Sidney Mutant. With his claw, he knocked them back. The two rangers fell back and landed on the ground.

Next, Duo and Ray were kicking and punching Phoebe Mutant. Duo kicked her in the face as she used Ghost attacks at Duo. Ray jumped up with his Aqua Axe. He went to slash the monster, but he went through the beast.

"What the hell?" asked Ray.

Suddenly, Phoebe Mutant released ghost bombs. The Blue Rangers yelled as they fell on the ground. The rangers landed on the ground as they continued to battle. Quickly, Duo took out his blue-shaped Lapras cannon.

"Lapras Jet Cannon!" he yelled, shooting Hydro Pumps from the attack. Ray watched as Phoebe Mutant released a Shadow Pulse, causing the two of them to fall back. Chimzor laughed as he looked at them, "Time for Phase 2."

"Phase 2?" asked the rangers.

Duo sighed as he looked at Chimzor. However, he felt something on top of his head. Looking up, he saw Infectoid, biting his head. Duo screamed as he kicked the virus in the head.

"Hey!" screamed Infectoid, "Now, I'm going to get very mad!"

Biting into Chimzor's body, Ray looked at Chimzor as he began to grow huge. Infectoid laughed as he looked at them, "Gigantic Virus Infection!"

"How is that possible?" asked Darren, "He's not a virus."

* * *

Up in Space…

"Oh my," said Crane, "He's gotten huge."

"Well," said Chip, "What do we do?"

Felix turned to the others, "Tara and Angela, summon the Voyager Zords."

Angela opened up her morpher, "Magnezone Voyager 4, Install!"

Tara did the same thing, "Xatu Voyager 5, Install!"

Chip and Paige also nodded as they turned to Dorlinda. Dorlinda nodded as he looked at the two of them.

"Time Battler Four!" said Chip.

"Time Battler Five!" said Paige.

As Chimzor began to demolish the area, he never expected to see a Magnezone, a Xatu, a Hariyama and a Gallade arriving to the scene.

"What is this?" asked Chimzor.

The rangers, unmorphed were looking at each other. Chip chuckled as he started moving the joysticks, "It's great to be back."

"Chimzor," said Paige, "Give up! You can't defeat us."

"Chimzor, you can forget about destroying the planet," said Tara.

"Yeah, you got to go through us," said Chip.

Chimzor laughed as he swung his fist at Magnezone Voyager 4. Angela's eyes were in shock as she moved the robot to the left. Chimzor yelled as he crashed the arm down on the ground.

"Let's see if you like this," said Tara, fiddling around with the controls. Suddenly, Xatu Voyager 5's eyes lit up. Blue beams attacked Chimzor, paralyzing it. She giggled as she raised it up and down.

"Hey," said Paige, "Leave some fun for me!"

The Gallade's blades began to glow bright pink as it slashed Chimzor in the chest.

"Time for an Arm Thrust!" said Chip, pushing the button. As he did so, the Arm Thrust smacked Chimzor in the face, sending him flying.

"Have a safe trip," said Chip.

The four rangers jumped out of their zords, going to help the other rangers. However, they also morphed within the process.

The top part of Paige's costume was dark pink with shades of lighter pink on the arms. The lower part was also a dark pink, although the hem of her skirt was a light pink. As with Duo, the belt and boots were the same. Her pink helmet's visor was the shape of a Clefables mouth, and she had the curly quiff of the Fairy Pokemon, as well as the white mouthpiece.

"You know compared to this uniform, yours looks awesome," said Tara.

"Thanks," said Paige, smiling.

"Let's get on task," said Chip.

Paige nodded as Angela jumped up to attack Sidney Mutant. She flew back, landing on the ground. The other rangers ran over to her.

"Angela, are you okay?" asked Darren, holding her up.

"Yeah," said Angela, "Thank you."

"Can I kill all of you?" asked Duo, "We don't have time for goody-goody romance here. We have mutants."

"Virus mutants," said Ray.

"Whatever," said Duo.

Tara took out her Psychic Pistol. As she went to give another command, Crane and Felix were heading to the scene.

"Rangers," said Felix, "Let's combine weapons!"

"Okay!" said the rangers.

Suddenly, a beam of blue and a beam of red came down from the sky. The rangers yelled as they fell back, landing on the ground.

"Is everybody okay?" asked Felix.

As the rangers got up, there was more trouble. They thought Sidney Mutant and Phoebe Mutant were bad. The next two were terrifying.

One was a female monster. Her skin was a light blue, like that of a Sealeo, had the black ears of a Glalie, the eyes of a Froslass, the beard of a Sealeo and the tusks of a Walrein. Instead of hands, she had flippers. Her hair is long and white, while there's a light brown streak of fur running down the front of her. On her back, there's a pair of Articuno wings. And finally, at the end of the flippers, there's a set of Weavile claws.

The other creature was a male monster. His skin was bright orange, and he had a pair of Charizard wings and tail with the flames on it. He also had the head of a Salamence with Flygon eyes and jaws. The wings have a green outline in the shape of Flygon wings in the middle, while he wears a long coat made of Shelgon scales. Also has a black circle in his chest with another pair of eyes, resembling a Shelgon's face. Below a belt fashioned of Garchomp claws, there's a set of Dragonite legs. Around his neck, he has the ruff of an Altaria, making him look regal. Finally, he wears a crown shaped like a golden Garchomp's face upon his head.

"Not again," said Felix.

Suddenly, Master Stryker appeared. Felix stood up in front of the group, "Stryker! What are you up to?"

"Oh come on, bro? Can't we be friends? Remember that I took your brother's body," he said.

Crane looked at Felix and then at the villain. Master Stryker withdrew his sword, "Thanks to Regli's accomplice, the Elite Four have become mutated viruses. Meet Glacia, the Ice Mutant and Drake, the Dragon Mutant."

"A combination of Pokemon DNA and viruses?" asked Crane, "Are you crazy?"

"He was sane until now," said Felix.

"No," he said, "I am just doing my bidding. Destroying you rangers so I can make the world infected with computer technology, and I don't care who stands in my way. Oh, and the Champion is here too."

"Champion?" asked Mitzi.

The skin was bright silver and metallic. Has a pair of Skarmory wings upon his back, which allow him to fly. Has an Aggron face atop his shoulders as well as the powerful tail. There's a huge metallic X upon his stomach, and the eyes on his face are red. One of his arms and both legs are those of a Metagross, while he carries a shield shaped like a Bastiodon face. His other arm is shaped like a Steelix tail. Around his neck, he wears a necklace of Magneton magnets.

"Meet Steven Mutant," said Master Stryker, "And now, you will die. Hoenn League Mutants, kill them."

The rangers were pinned to the wall as they were surrounded by five mutant viruses. Chimzor, who came back from a bumpy ride laughed as he looked at what was going on. The rangers were now surrounded by five strong viruses.

"Any ideas?" asked Felix.

Crane looked at him, "Do you?"

* * *

**Duo: Crazy chapter. Nice to make a guest appearance.**

**Felix: We're not out of the woods yet.**

**Darren: Yeah, next chapter!  
**

**Crane: Dorlinda, the Elite Four are mutated and we can't handle them.**

**Magbomb: Well, Crane. Relax.**

**Felix: Why should we?**

**Amy: Because… **

**Dorlinda: Well, Amy, Magbomb and I have a solution.**

**Master Stryker: Chimzor, send your viruses to wreak havoc.**

**Felix and Crane: I don't think so.**

**Darren and Mitzi: You're finished, viruses.**

**Ray and Duo: As long as we fight together.**

**Angela and Chip: Your days are numbered.**

**Tara and Paige: Let's face it.**

**Claese and Scott: There's 12 of us and 6 of you.**

**Poke Rangers in Space Chapter 48: Chimzor's Revenge Part 3**

**Chip: Catch you soon!  
Angela: Wait!  
Mitzi: What?**

**Paige: Yeah…**

**Crane: What's going on?**

**Scott: Yeah, let's leave so the readers can give a review.**

**Duo: Oh yeah, I know why.**

**Scott: Why aren't we leaving?**

**Duo: We are very lucky to be here. Since in Space has five chapters remaining, the author's going to show a final promo of the seventh season and we get to see it!**

**Felix: Yep. Introducing Season 7 of the Hoenn series: Poke Rangers- Bandstand!**

**NEW SEASON**

**Rangers: **Poké Rangers: Bandstand!

"This is weird," said Jason Skycloud. Suddenly, a white light came down from the sky. Jason looked to see five spirits land on the ground: Kricketune, Chatot, Beedrill, Politoed, and Chimeco.

"What's going on?" asked Jason.

'_Hello,' _said Kricketune, _'It's nice to see somebody that just plopped in. We need your help.'_

"Help?" asked Jason.

"_Yes…," _said Beedrill, flying towards him, buzzing around, _"We need you."_

"_We need you to find five souls that have the spirit of music," _said Chimeco, _"We believe that there's an evil force that is coming to destroy the region of Hoenn."_

**?: **And that's us… Poké Rangers: Bandstand. Five band members reform the Rangerz band. We go on tour, play music, have fun, and defend the world from the Metal Band: Scream. And it's time to introduce ourselves.

**Beck McCaffery: Drummer and leader of the band- Red Bandstand Ranger**

**Cam Ballister: Guitarist- Black Bandstand Ranger**

**Sandra Karlsson: Vocalist- Green Bandstand Ranger**

**Joshua Courtland: Keyboardist and Back-up Vocalist- Blue Bandstand Ranger**

**Fiona: My last name is unknown. I'm a bassist- Yellow Bandstand Ranger**

**Beck: **You don't want to miss the action.

**Cam: **You don't want to miss the music.

**Sandra: **We may act crazy.

**Joshua: **But, every musician is like that.

**Fiona: **Who knew being in a band and fighting monsters would be so awesome?

**Beck: **Metronome Morphers, set!

**Rangers: **Okay! Bandstand, Rock Out!

**Heading back to in Space…**

**Paige: Can't wait… I should bring popcorn to watch the Season Premiere. When is it?**

**Felix: Well, if Blazin' can get in Space done within August, he thinks the Season 7 premiere will be September 1****st****.**

**Ray: Well, let's battle the viruses. **

**Duo: Yeah, they look really good. Musical rangers, eh?**

**Angela: This will be great. Oh, and Violet will be there.**

**Tara: Way to spoil the season, Angela.**

**Chip: That's funny.**

**Felix: Alright, we're heading out. Have fun! **


	48. Chimzor's Revenge Part 3

A/N: Here's the last chapter of the G-Force crossover.

**WARNING:**

This is a very good chapter with tons of action. So, if you need to use the bathroom, call for delivery if you're hungry, take a drink. Or if you are tired, have three cups of coffee. So, if you need to do any of those things, DO IT NOW! Because out of all the chapters I've written, this is the longest with probably around 9,000 words. Have fun!

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers in Space…_

_After the rangers defeat Stryker City, they meet Chimzor. However, Chimzor transforms the Elite Four into mutants. So, in order to defeat this dastardly plot, Crane and Chip arrive to help out and they were also helped by the other G-Force Rangers, Dorlinda, and Amy. The rangers headed down to Earth where they see the Elite Four, attacking the city and they are now surrounded by them. How do they get out of this mess? _

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears, twelve rangers materialize)_

_(Rangers jump up with the words Hoenn and Verger clashing together. A major explosion appears as the words G-Force come up. The seven rangers walk with backgrounds of red, green, blue, yellow, pink, silver, and black behind them)_

_**When you need a hero to protect the place you live**_

_(Crane appears in a red background, with an uneasy grin but waves hello. Red G-Force Ranger takes out his Rapidash Horn Saber. Crane Edwards- Red G-Force Ranger created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Fighting monsters all around who try to get within**_

_(Mitzi appears in a green background, smiling as she crosses her arms. Green G-Force Ranger takes out her Roserade Plant Scythes. Mitzi Arnold- Green G-Force Ranger created by Jeanne Reveur)_

_**Awesome power no surrender Rangers never fall**_

_(Duo appears in a blue background with a small smile and a chuckle. Blue G-Force Ranger takes out his Lapras Jet Cannon. Duo Roronoa- Blue G-Force Ranger created by Jmb2nami)_

_**Look to the sky as they arrive when you hear this call**_

_(Chip appears in a yellow background, rolling his eyes with a crazy smile. Yellow G-Force takes out his Manectric Thunder Lance. Chip Larsen- Yellow G-Force Ranger created by Sage Monarch)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Paige appears in a pink background, blowing a kiss at the camera and winking at it. Pink G-Force Ranger takes out her Clefable Metronome Daggers. Paige Martinez- Pink G-Force Ranger created by famousgirl01)_

_**Here we go!**_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Scott appears in a silver background, shaking his head at the camera, giving a thumbs up to the screen. Silver G-Force Ranger takes out his Metagross Steel Hammer. Scott Devaney- Silver G-Force Ranger created by Blue Bongo)_

_**Here we go! (Instrumental)**_

_(The words "Space" appears and six rangers arrive with red, black, blue, yellow, pink, and silver backgrounds)_

_**Bad guys, mutants and viruses, they want complete control**_

_(Felix turns around as he looked surprised at the camera. Red Space Ranger takes out his Fire Saber. Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_**They intimidate, and eliminate Rangers from the throne**_

_(Darren smiles as he waves for the camera. Black Space Ranger takes out his Shadow Lance. Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_**But the good guys always have a way to win out in the end**_

_(Ray rolled his eyes as he looked at the camera with a serious look. Blue Space Ranger takes out his Aqua Axe. Raymond Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**So look to the sky as they arrive the heroes who defend**_

_(Angela turned around with a happy grin. Yellow Space Ranger takes out her Magnetic Stunner. Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfighter364)_

_**Go Poke Rangers **_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Tara turns around with her phone. She hangs it up in surprise. Pink Space Ranger takes out her Psychic Pistol. Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger created by ClarinetWrath Arineko) _

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Claese turns around with a happy face. Silver Space Ranger takes out his Sand Blaster. Claese Flora- Silver Space Ranger created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Here we go!**_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_(Chimzor arrives. Aquafina and Master Stryker nod with Cyber D and Infectoid next to them)_

_(Rangers battle the Neji Soldiers and the generals)_

_(Felix and Crane in Battlized forms)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(G-Force Megazord, Astro Delta Megazord, Meta-Force Megazord, Silver Winger Zord, Houndoom Zord, Timestrike Megazord, and Mega Voyager pose)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_**Fly Poke Rangers**_

_**Win Poke Rangers**_

_(Rangers shake hands with each other)_

_**Here we go**_

_(Characters used with consent of Blue Bongo. Poke Rangers G-Force, SDI and the Verger Region © 2009-2010 by Blue Bongo. Poke Rangers: Hoenn © 2006-2010 by Blaze Productions. All other rights reserved)_

* * *

Chapter 48: Chimzor's Revenge Part 3

* * *

The mutant viruses were all surrounding the rangers as they went to take them on by force. Crane and Felix looked at each other as they wondered what to do.

"Alright," said Felix, "Crane and I will take Drake. The rest of you guys can handle the others."

The battle began. Paige and Tara were fighting Glacia Mutant. As Tara held its hand down, Paige went to kick it in the stomach. However, she used an ice beam attack on her. Tara took out her Psychic Pistol and started shooting Psybeams at it.

"You really think you can stop me?" asked Glacia.

Her ice attacks were so powerful, that Paige and Tara were thrown on the concrete.

Next, Angela and Chip were battling Phoebe Mutant. As she floated in the air, Angela took out her Magnetic Stunner.

"Magnetic Stunner!"

Shooting yellow electric beams, Phoebe deflected them back. Chip rushed down as he took out his Manectric Thunder Lance, shooting electric bolts. The mutant swept through them and then used a pink beam on the Yellow Rangers. They shot each other instead of the creature. Stars appeared above their heads as the mutant laughed.

Then, Ray and Duo were battling Sidney Mutant. As Sidney Mutant released another Leaf Storm, Duo tried to use his Lapras Jet Cannon, causing a deflection, but it was more of a rush of wind that knocked them on the ground. Ray jumped around to spin with the axe. However, Sidney Mutant's Razor Wind attack caused Ray to fly back on the ground. As Duo went to attack, he was then attacked by the same move.

Next, Darren and Mitzi were dealing with Steven Mutant. As Steven Mutant released steel type attacks, the rangers were thrown back and forth by the powerful creature.

"Shadow Lance, Shadow End!"

As he went to strike with his dark attack, Steven Mutant used a steel type attack on his stomach, causing him to fly backwards and land on the ground. Mitzi turned around as she used her Roserade Plant Scythes.

"Roserade Petal Dance!" said Mitzi.

Glowing green, a stream of flowers came out of her weapon, hitting the monster. It was a good hit.

"Not bad," said Steven, "Meteor Mash!"

Releasing a metallic punch to the ground, the shockwave was so intense that the rangers fell on the ground.

This left Crane and Felix to deal with Drake. Drake yelled as he released flames from his body.

"Rapidash Horn Saber!" yelled Crane.

"Fire Saber!" said Felix.

As they jumped up to attack, the dragon mutant released a Dragon Rage attack, causing the rangers to land on the ground. Crane turned to Felix as he took out a red amulet from his hand. Felix took out his Astro Battlizer.

"Fires of Time, activate!" said Crane, throwing it in the air.

"Astro Battlizer! Code 03-2!" said Felix, pushing the button.

When Crane threw the amulet, a heavy silver trim ran up the legs, also wrapping around the tops of his boots. Next, it ran across his belt, making it a shiny silver colour. But, the most drastic changes were on his upper body. Similar to the silver chest plate that ran across the front of a Dialga, a large hunk of silver armor passed across his shoulders and upper body. The gem in the middle of it burned with a furiously flashing red flame, the silver trim extending out across his arms as well. And, his visor turned a dark silvery-blue color.

Felix's Battlizer began to glow bright red. He was wearing a ruby metallic plate around his chest with a silver metallic plate on his back that connected to it. He had two, shiny, jet black metallic rocket launchers on the back and silver claws with rocket launchers on them. There was also fire like designs surrounding the armor.

"Now," said Felix, "Let's do it! Fire Barrage!"

"Fires of Time, fire!" said Crane.

As the Super Fire Sniper and the rockets from Felix's Battlizer began to pelt the monster, Crane's Fires of Time Battlizer released an Overheat attack. However, it did only little damage.

"What the hell?" asked Felix.

Suddenly, Drake laughed as he released a Twister attack, knocking all ten rangers on the ground.

"We need to retreat," said Crane.

"Agreed," said Felix.

* * *

Instantly, the ten rangers teleported back to the MegaShip. Duo was ready to kick the garbage can. However, Ray stopped him. The garbage can was PNET property.

"Damn!" said Duo, "What are we going to do? We have five viral mutants!"

"Hmm…," said Dorlinda, as they arrived on the bridge. Dorlinda looked around to see the stars. He turned to Magbomb and Amy. The two of them also nodded. Scott and Claese gave glances of confusion as Dorlinda went to say something.

"I have an idea," said Dorlinda, "There may be a way to get the Elite Four EXTRACTED from their mutant states."

"And how can we do that?" asked Magbomb.

"Simple. DNA Extraction, Replication… a simple antidote to extract them," said Ray, "Why?"

"We may need to go out to find a couple of materials on a distant planet," said Dorlinda.

Darren looked at him and then pressed a couple of buttons on the screen. As the rangers looked up, a view of the galaxy appeared.

"So," said Felix, "What are we looking for?"

"The flowers of Rustoba," said Dorlinda.

As Darren typed the flower in the search system, the screen popped up and a planet appeared.

"Planet Damascus in the Golatic Star System," said Dorlinda, "It's very far away."

Professor Shinya nodded as he turned to the rangers. The rangers were looking at him as he sat down, "Rangers, will you be able to make it back with the roses?"

"Sure," said Crane, "We have to stop Chimzor. And if we have to go on a planet, we will."

Felix nodded as he looked at Crane and then at the Space Rangers, "Space Rangers, take your places."

As the rangers sat down in their seats, Crane and the other G-Force Rangers finally get a look at what happens when Felix is in charge.

"Course for Damascus is set, ready to execute," said Angela.

"PNET says we have clearance for launch," said Tara.

Felix nodded, "Angela, leave standard orbit and proceed on one-quarter impulse engines."

The Kyogre MegaShip started its engines, heading out of orbit. Claese was at his station, typing on the screen. Scott was looking at Claese's station, hovering over him. He was like a computer.

"So, you are the chief engineering officer?" asked Scott, "Has a very nice ring to it."

"Thank you," said Claese.

Darren looked up at Felix, "Felix, we are 3,000 kilometers away from Earth's gravitational pull."

Scott jumped as the lights on Claese's station begin to flash in green light. As Claese looked, he noticed the engines were warmed up. There was a white OK sign in the middle.

"You can go to full impulse power at your discretion," said Claese.

"Angela, full impulse power," said Felix, "Stand by for Hyper Rush."

"Hyper Rush?" asked Duo, looking at the stars going toward them on the screen. Ray nodded, "I would take a seat."

As the G-Force sat in the empty seats that were located on the bridge, Dorlinda and Amy were hanging on to the wall behind Felix. Professor Shinya and Magbomb held on to Darren's station.

"Standing by," said Angela.

"Hyper Rush 8, execute course!" said Felix.

Angela nodded as she set a course for Earth and pressed the warp drive button. On either wing of the Kyogre, it began to glow red. Then it released a blue beam of engines, heading into space. The bridge started shaking for a little bit as the hyper velocity occurred.

"Hyper Rush 1," said Angela.

Starting on the left side of the bridge, Scott and Mitzi were sitting at one of the wall stations, hanging on.

"Hyper Rush 2," she said, increasing speed.

There, Claese and Tara were sitting in their seats hanging on.

"Hyper Rush 3," said Angela. As the speed increased, Amy, Dorlinda, Magbomb and Prof. Shinya were hanging on tightly with their legs in the air. Darren was holding on as he was kicked in the face by Dorlinda's foot.

"Sorry," said Dorlinda.

Increasing speed, Hyper Rush 4 had occurred. Felix was hanging on to the chair, while Crane hugged the Captain's chair very tightly.

"Hyper Rush 5!" said Angela, holding on with one hand and increasing speed. The rangers saw the stars go faster than the speed of light.

"Hyper Rush 6!"

Chip was sitting next to her, holding his own grip. Ray was sitting in his seat with Duo next to him.

"Hyper Rush 7!"

Finally, Paige grabbed the chair tightly. Suddenly, the Kyogre MegaShip's engines were warm enough, that it could do Hyper Rush 8. The rangers were able to roam freely.

"We could reach Hyper Rush 8," said Angela, "Never gone this fast before."

"You're telling me," said Chip, looking at her.

"How soon can we get there?" asked Felix.

"Well," said Angela, typing on the console to the right of her. Chip flicked her hands away as he pressed the green button.

"We should be there in 10 minutes," said Chip.

"Now, you're just lying," said Duo, looking at him.

"Oh really?" asked Chip, putting the tactical view on screen. The rangers were aghast to see that the Kyogre MegaShip was punching through as it headed to Demascus.

"I have a hypothesis," said Ray, "If we can get a team of just 2 people to get a bunch of roses… then, we should be able to develop an antidote while the ship is en route to Earth. However… time is of the essence."

"Arriving at planet Damascus," said Chip.

"Standard orbit," said Felix.

The Kyogre MegaShip achieved standard orbit. Damascus was a red planet with white lines. Ray looked at it.

"It's a Class M planet. And it's breathable," said Ray.

Crane nodded, "Who would like to go?"

Paige stood up and with that response, Tara did as well. Felix nodded as the two rangers left the elevator, heading down to the transporter.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the virus…

"Great," said Master Stryker, "I sense that the rangers have left Earth's atmosphere."

"Good," said Aquafina, "Now, we can destroy the planet!"

"Agreed," said Cyber D, "Let's do it!"

Infectoid laughed as he looked at Chimzor. Chimzor nodded in response, "Mutant Viruses, head down to Hoenn and lay waste!"

With that said the five mutant viruses that stood there nodded as it disappeared into thin air.

While that was happening, two beams of pink light materialized on the surface. Tara was surprised to see a red sky and red grass below. Paige was also surprised as they kept walking.

"So," said Paige, as she walked on a path, "How did you become second in-command?"

"Well," said Tara, "I was lucky to be in second-in command. However, I had previous experience being a leader."

"As a Poké Ranger?" asked Paige.

"Yeah," said Tara, "Ever heard of Danny Dragonfly?"

Paige nodded, "Yeah, my friend Nahir told me about him. She knew that his girlfriend was a Pink Ranger, etc. And he used to be the green ranger and then the red ranger. Why?"

"He passed the torch on to me to lead the team as the Red Turbo Ranger," said Tara.

"Ooh," said Paige, "And how was that?"

Tara looked at Paige. She shook her head, "I thought the villains I faced were tough when I became a ranger. Compared to the ones now, they were an extreme farce!"

"A Farce?" asked Paige.

"Uh-huh," said Tara.

Paige sighed as they walked up the hill. She never expected to see the hills of red like roses. The flowers were popping around the area as they walked down the hill. They were red with green stems.

"I think those are it," said Tara.

As they walked down the hill, they heard the sound of a voice coming from behind. Tara turned to Paige. Paige was frozen in fear as she looked around.

"What was that?" asked Paige.

"You're telling me?" asked Tara, looking at the sky. The clouds were dark red with red lightning come down from the ground. The rangers jumped out of the way as an explosion hit the ground. Tara's communicator was going off.

"Tara, what's going on?" asked Felix.

"Felix," said Tara, running from the lightning bolts, "I think someone is pretty angry!"

Paige nodded as she activated her G-Force Morpher, "No joking."

* * *

Back on the MegaShip, Ray was working on the schematics of what was going on. He turned to Felix, "Yo, Felix. There's an energy entity hitting them as they approached the flowers."

"Where is he?" asked Felix.

"He is… if I can pinpoint… 200 kilometers toward Tara and Paige," said Ray.

Crane looked at Felix. Felix looked at him, "Crane, what if I told you that I'm going to take a risk?"

"What risk?" asked Crane.

"I'm going to stun whatever it is that's striking them. However, depending on the intensity can affect them as well," said Felix.

"How?" asked Crane.

"Darren, lock Shock Wave bombs on to the energy that's attacking them," said Felix, "Widespread. Stand by on my command."

Crane looked at Felix, "Are you crazy?"

Felix, ignoring Crane's exaggeration, turned to Claese, "Claese, get to the transporter room and lock on to their morphing signatures."

"Okay," said Claese.

"Did you guys get the flowers?" asked Felix, on the intercom.

* * *

Down below, Tara and Paige were running with a couple of the roses in their hands. The lightning bolts were hitting behind them. Paige fell down with the flowers. As Tara picked up the flowers and Paige, the lightning bolt struck right next to them. Tara activated her morpher, "Yes! I don't care if you have to kill me… just teleport me and destroy this thing!"

"I agree," said Paige.

Back on the MegaShip, Felix activated his console, "Claese, do we have a lock?"

"It's weak," said Felix.

"Confirmed," said Ray, turning to Felix, "The energy entity must be hovering over them so much that it's hard to even get their morphing signature."

Dorlinda turned to the others, "I wish I could help."

"Why?" asked Felix, "Go ahead."

Crane turned to Felix, "He can't. He's the Lord of Time."

"Lord of Time?" asked Darren, "It doesn't matter."

"Rule Number 3: Never try to save one of their own kind from death. They may survive, but the one who saved them shall forfeit their own life in exchange," said Dorlinda, "It's true."

Felix and Darren looked at each other and turned to Dorlinda, "Alright. We told you our story about us. On the way back from Damascus, we need to talk about what you have faced so we can understand this."

"Felix, I have a perfect signature. Now, would be a good time," he said.

"Energize!" said Felix, "Darren, fire Shock Wave Bombs!"

Darren nodded as he pressed a couple of buttons. Three black bombs came out of the Kyogre's mouth, releasing electric pulses. Tara and Paige looked up to see black bombs with yellow sparks. Tara and Paige began to run for it as the entity came out of the clouds, shooting red bolts. As pink beams surrounded them, the electric bombs hit the entity. Yelling, he began to feel intense pain.

"Direct hit," said Darren.

"Claese, where are they?" asked Felix.

In the transporter room, Claese was pressing a couple of buttons. It kept glowing back and forth as he tried to calibrate them, "It's hard to get them!"

"What do you mean?" asked Felix, "We never had problems with the transporter before."

Scott went over to where Claese was sitting, "There's a transporter malfunction."

"What?" asked Ray.

"Yeah," said Scott, pressing a couple of buttons. He rolled his eyes as he looked at it, "Nice… no wonder we are having a problem."

Pressing the button, he began to speak, "Claese, two wires are not connected."

Claese looked at the intercom. He opened the bottom of the console, and saw the two wires. Quickly, he combined them and shut the door down. He dragged the lever upward and the pink beams appeared. Tara and Paige fell on the ground with the roses.

"Tara, Paige!" said Claese.

As Tara got up, he looked at Claese, "Thanks!"

"Great," said Paige, with a banging headache, "Now, I have one."

While Dorlinda, Amy and Magbomb were fixing the antidote, the other rangers sat down as they heard the G-Force Rangers story.

"It all started when Crane came from the future," said Duo, "Specifically, the 46th century, as you all know. The four of us were found by him to become Poke Rangers to protect Verger from Regli."

"Now, Regli was the last criminal of Verger and he wanted to destroy the past and do whatever else baddies do now-a-days," said Chip.

"So, how does Dorlinda fit in with this?" asked Felix.

"Dorlinda is the Lord of Time. He's been on this planet for 500 years and in order to live that long he needed to go by the four rules of time. He built our G-Force zords, my zord, the Diagla Carrier with the Time Battlers, and etc. Regli was literally his brother, Errol," said Scott.

"Also, Amy used to be a mutant villiain working for Regli. We saved her," said Paige.

"With only Chimzor left," said Duo, "We used the Transwarp Ultrazord. I guess he survived somehow."

"So, we're dealing with a mutant criminal and viruses," said Felix, "This doesn't look pretty good."

As the Kyogre MegaShip got to Earth, Professor Shinya walked on to the bridge, "So, I guess the mission was successful? I had to take a nap."

"Yeah," said Paige.

Suddenly, the alarm was blaring. The PNET Headquarters appeared on the screen, revealing Hank, and the other PNET staff.

"About time you showed up! Chimzor and the creatures are making a huge mess!" yelled Hank.

"What?" asked Shinya. He walked toward the rangers, "How's the antidote coming along?"

"They are in the process of getting it ready," said Felix.

Shinya nodded, "Rangers, go!"

The rangers nodded as they went to leave for the ship. As Scott went to follow them, Claese grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Our stuff is on the other side," he said.

* * *

Outside, the Kyogre MegaShip released 12 bolts of energy. The energy beams were enveloped in the Cyber Tunnel, materializing them on the ground. Unmorphed, the rangers turned to Chimzor.

"Chimzor!" said Felix, "Your experiment has gone way too far!"

"And you think you can stop me?" asked Chimzor.

The rangers looked at each other and then turned to Chimzor. Chimzor laughed as he turned around. Walking away, the rangers gasped to see Aquafina, Cyber D, Master Stryker, and Infectoid watching them.

"Rangers," said Master Stryker, laughing, "This is your end."

"Agreed," said Aquafina, "There's no way you can defeat our monsters. Thanks to some help from the future, we are able to show who we really are."

"You're finished," said Cyber D, taking out his sword.

"Hee hee," said Infectoid, "Prepare to lose!"

Chip looked at the creature, "You are pathetic just like the other goons we faced."

Master Stryker pointed and laughed at Chip, "Cyber D, send them a warning shot."

Cyber D nodded as he pressed the red, blue, and yellow button, "Triple Dark Tri-Crisis!"

The rangers yelled as a major explosion appeared behind them. The villains and the mutant viruses laughed as they landed on the ground. Felix carefully got up with Crane next to him.

"Crane, shall we?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Crane, "Rangers, let's go!"

The rangers nodded. Scott strapped on the Beldum Morpher.

"Go… G-Force!"

"Psychic Source, Steel Force!"

With the command, the spirits of the Rapidash, Roserade, Lapras, Manectric, Clefable, and Metagross came out of their morphers. The spirits fused with the rangers, creating their armor. Scott was wearing a silver colored uniform. His utility belt, boots, holster and gloves were the same white color as the other rangers. His helmet was silver with a black visor, the same shape as the cross on the face of a Metagross while four ridges emerged up across the top surface.

"Install, Poké Rangers!" yelled the rangers.

"Digitizer, Install!" yelled Claese.

Pressing 335 on the Astro Morphers and 2850 from the Digitizer, the rangers began to glow. Digitzing into their suits, the helmets of the Magmar, Honchkrow, Lapras, Magnezone, Xatu, and Sandslash appeared on their faces.

**MORPHING COMPLETE!**

"G-Force Red!"

"G-Force Green!"

"G-Force Blue!"

"G-Force Yellow!"

"G-Force Pink!"

"G-Force Silver!"

"Go… Poké Rangers G-Force!"

"Omnipotent Warrior, Red Space Ranger!"

"Strategist Warrior, Black Space Ranger!"

"Dimension Warrior, Blue Space Ranger!"

"Analytical Warrior, Yellow Space Ranger!"

"Command Warrior, Pink Space Ranger!"

"Prototype Warrior, Silver Space Ranger!"

"Install, Poké Rangers in Space!"

Master Stryker turned to Chimzor, "Don't come back until the twelve of them are destroyed."

Chimzor nodded as they disappeared. The rangers turned to Chimzor and the viruses. They headed straight toward the rangers.

* * *

Darren and Mitzi flipped over toward Sidney Mutant. Mitzi flipped and kicked the monster in the face. Darren took out his Shadow Lance. He slashed a couple of creatures in the face.

"Mitzi," said Darren, "Let's do it!"

"Okay!" said Mitzi.

As she took out her Plant Scythes, she slashed the monster in the face. She slaughtered a couple of times. The rangers fell backwards and landed on the ground. As Darren went to kick the mutant, he was kicked in the stomach, landing on the ground. Sidney Mutant laughed as he looked at them.

"No way," said Darren, "Shadow Lance, Shadow End!"

As his Shadow Lance began to go dark purple, he slaughtered the monster across the face. Sparks flew from his body. Mitzi jumped up, and flipped toward Sidney Mutant.

"Roserade Petal Dance!"

As she began to glow green, her body began to shoot out sharp petals at Sidney Mutant. Sidney Mutant yelled as he fell down from the count.

"Nice," said Darren.

"Thanks," said Mitzi, "You have nice moves too!"

Darren chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ray and Duo were running toward Drake Mutant. As Drake went to release Dragonbreath attacks, Duo took out his Lapras Jet Cannon, releasing water attacks from the trigger. The monster fell back as he landed on the ground.

"Aqua Axe!"

He slashed the monster in the face. Drake ran toward them in anger. Ray turned to Duo as he began to glow bright blue.

"Lapras Surf Attack!"

A wave came up from the ground and crash landed on Drake Mutant. Duo nodded as he looked at the monster. Drake Mutant was growling as he looked at them.

"See?" asked Duo, "Better than your axe, dude. You need special attacks."

"Uh, you want special attacks?" asked Ray, as the water crest lit up. Duo looked at him as he began to glow in bright white light. Suddenly, they arrived into a city that was in the 1930s. There were two people that were in the office at the time. Duo was unmorphed, wearing a black tuxedo.

"Amazing," said Duo, pulling out his pocket. He had a black M16 assault rifle in his hand. Ray chuckled wearing another tuxedo, carrying an AK-47 assault rifle in his hand.

"So," said Duo, looking at him, "What is this?"

"A scene that I made up using the Simulator," said Ray, smiling, "Our protagonist is coming right about now. Play along."

Suddenly, Drake Mutant opened the door, roaring.

"Hey," said Ray, "Where's the merchandise?"

"Merchandise?" asked Drake Mutant.

Duo looked at Ray. Ray started coughing, telling Duo to continue.

"Yeah, you know, the jewelry?" he asked.

Drake Mutant looked puzzled and Duo looked at Ray. Ray shook his head, "I am sick of this. You know, this is why we trust people like you. So, we can get this stuff, become rich, and shoot people. But, you didn't do your job!"

"So…," said Drake Mutant.

As Ray pulled the safety lock off, Duo did the exact same thing.

"You have three seconds to leave," he said.

Drake Mutant started walking backwards.

"One…," said Duo.

Drake Mutant started heading as far as possible.

"Two…," said Ray.

As Drake Mutant began to leave, the two Blue Rangers started shooting machine gun bullets. The monster yelled as he was shot by at least sixty bullets. There was a white light that enveloped him. Drake Mutant yelled as sparks flew out of his body, lying on the ground.

"Not bad," said Duo, "Excellent dimension. Can we do more of that?"

"Later," said Ray.

* * *

Next, Angela and Chip were dealing with Glacia Mutant. Glacia Mutant released a couple of ice shards at the rangers. Chip took out a yellow lance with a Manectric on top of it.

"Thunder Lance!"

"Magnetic Stunner!"

Firing electric bolts, Glacia Mutant stood there as it got hit hard. Chip shook his head, looking at Angela, "I think it's time to pulverize her. What do you say?"

"Yeah," said Angela.

The two of them jumped up together. Chip began to glow bright yellow and Angela's right arm began to glow yellow.

"Manectric Volt Tackle!"

"Lightning Arm!"

The two attacks paralyzed the Glacia Mutant, causing the monster to fall on the ground. The two rangers looked at each other and gave high fives.

* * *

Next, Tara and Paige were dealing with Steven Mutant. Steven Mutant released metallic beams at the two rangers. The girls ducked, as the steel attacks appeared. As Paige jumped up, she took out pink daggers.

"Metronome Daggers!" she said, putting her daggers together. An amber blast came out of the daggers, smacking Steven Mutant in the face.

"Nice!" said Tara, putting her Astro Blaster and Psychic Pistol together, "Psychic Sniper, fire!"

A stream of pink light shot Steven Mutant in the stomach. She and Tara jumped up together.

"Tara, let's do it!" said Paige, grabbing Tara by the hand.

"Do what?" asked Tara.

"Clefable Double-Edge!" she yelled.

As Tara and Paige began to glow bright pink, Steven Mutant went to charge up a bright silver beam. The pink bomb of energy crashed on top of the monster. The pink beam dematerialized as Steven Mutant felt the powerful pain.

"Nice," said Tara, rubbing her head, "However that felt horrible."

"I know," she said, patting her head, "You get used to it though."

Tara nodded.

* * *

Next, Claese and Scott were dealing with Phoebe Mutant. As it turned into a vapor of gas, the rangers were slashed across the chest. Scott turned toward Claese. Claese nodded as the being came across.

"Sand Blaster!" yelled Claese, releasing a gold beam of energy. The beam shot the mutant, materializing back to her normal self. Scott took out a hammer with a Metagross leg on the top.

"Metagross Steel Hammer!" yelled Scott, smacking the monster in the face. His fist began to glow bright silver.

"Metagross Bullet Punch!" he yelled.

He smacked Phoebe Mutant in the face, causing the ghost monster to land on the ground.

"Not bad," said Claese.

"Yeah," said Scott, "Good job."

* * *

Meanwhile, Chimzor was slicing Crane and Felix across the face. Crane fell backwards with Felix behind him. Felix took out his Fire Saber and put his Astro Blaster together.

"Code 03-1!" yelled Felix.

As the Super Fire Sniper began to charge, he aimed it at Chimzor. Chimzor watched as he pulled the trigger. A release of flames came out the sniper, causing the monster to land on the ground.

"Rapidash Horn Saber!" said Crane.

The Horn Saber looked like a horn of the Rapidash. He slashed Chimzor across the face. Suddenly, Crane began to glow bright red.

"Rapidash Flare Blitz!"

A blast of fire hit Chimzor in the face again. He fell down and landed on the ground. Together, the twelve rangers watched as the smoky like monsters started to get up again.

"This can't be good," said Felix.

Suddenly, in a flash of white light, Amy was running toward the rangers.

"Hey!" said Amy, "Here, this is for you!"

Felix looked at the laser. It was red with a silver liquid on top. Chip looked at it and turned to Amy, "What about the antidote we used for you?"

"That was almost the same thing. Dorlinda needed the flowers so that way the antidote has extra-strength… unlike what happened to me," she said.

Chimzor shook his head, "Pura, you're here too?"

"Yes," said Amy, "As a matter of fact, I am. I may have been a villain, but being good is so much better. Besides, once this antidote is given out, everybody will be back to normal and their remains will be vulnerable to ANY attack."

"Damn you…," said Chimzor.

As she gave the antidote to Felix, Felix aimed it at the virus mutants. As they went to attack again, Felix pressed the trigger. A white beam came out of the antidote, shooting all five of them. The viruses yelled as colors of black, purple, blue, orange, and silver came out. The Elite Four flew out, landing in front of the rangers.

"Rangers?" asked Steven, getting up, "Where am I?"

"Aye," said Drake, rubbing his head, "I'm not a wee monster anymore."

"Agreed!" said Phoebe, "I'm back!"

"Thank you," said Glacia, looking at Chimzor.

"Thanks," said Sidney, "That was rough."

The rangers looked to see Chimzor standing in front of the vulnerable viruses.

"There's no way you can destroy all six of us!" he yelled.

"Rangers, let's do it!" said Felix.

Crane took out his amulet and Felix took out his Battlizer.

"Battlizer Code 03-2!" said Felix.

Felix began to glow bright red. However, he had a tiny upgrade. He was wearing a ruby metallic plate around his chest with a silver metallic plate on his back that connected to it. He had two, shiny, jet black metallic rocket launchers on the back and silver claws with rocket launchers on them. There was also fire like designs surrounding the armor. He had his Super Fire Sniper ready to go.

"Fires of Time, activate!" said Crane, throwing it in the air.

Crane was engulfed in fire. As that happened, he began to transform. The heavy silver trim ran up the legs, also wrapping around the tops of his boots. Also, running across his belt, a shiny silver color appeared. Next, the drastic changes to his upper body happened. Similar to the silver chest plate that ran across the front of a Dialga, a large hunk of silver armor passed across his shoulders and upper body. The gem in the middle of it burned with a furiously flashing red flame, the silver trim extending out across his arms as well. And, his visor turned a dark silvery-blue color.

"Force Cannon combination!" said Mitzi.

The main part of the weapon is formed by the Lapras Jet Cannon, the Manectric Thunder Lance placed across the bottom of it horizontally. The hilts of the Roserade Plant Scythes and Clefable Metronome Daggers formed barrels, the Daggers attached to the side of the Jet Cannon, while the blades of the Scythes are used to balance the weapon on the arm of the user. The Rapidash Horn Saber is placed on the top, the end opening up to form another barrel on the top. Mitzi held it with the other three rangers surrounding it.

"Four-Function Astro Rifle!" said Darren.

The four crests of the rangers lit up as their weapon system program occurred. The Psychic Pistol's handle was pulled backwards. The Shadow Lance connected to it. The Aqua Axe connected underneath the Psychic Pistol with the Magnetic Stunner attached to the Aqua Axe, underneath the Shadow Lance.

"Sand Blaster: Hyper Mode!" said Claese.

Scott took out his G-Force Blaster and was ready to use both weapons.

"Claese, Scott, go first!" said Felix.

As the two Silver Rangers ran toward the mutants, blasts of laser beams came out of their blasters, shooting the six mutants. Quickly, the Sand Blaster switched to a blade mode attack.

"Metallic Deletion!" he yelled.

"Meteor Mash!" yelled Scott.

With the hammer and the blade, the mutants were weakened by the attack. Next, the Force Cannon and the Four-Function Astro Rifle were up.

"Fire!" yelled both teams.

Golden and black energy bolts were released, damaging them even more. Crane turned the jewel on his armor to the left causing time to slow down. Felix nodded.

"Fire Barrage!"

"Overheat!"

A blast of flames, rockets, missiles, and fire bombs came out of their Battlizers. Chimzor watched as tons of artillery was surrounding him. Chimzor turned slowly at Felix as the jewel was touched one more time. The battle froze as Felix took a picture at Chimzor's priceless face.

"A souvenir for Dorlinda," said Felix, "Okay…"

Speeding time up, the rangers watched as a massive explosion occurred. Everybody cheered as the smoke cleared, seeing nothing but flames and rotted bodies.

"Not bad," said Felix, as he looked at the camera, "This will be great to put up on Facebook."

"Facebook?" asked Duo, "Can we be Facebook friends?"

* * *

Suddenly, the rangers turned around as they saw Infectoid slashing each one of them. He then started biting the viruses and the mutants. Amy looked at it, "I can't believe he's chomping on dead flesh."

"Amy, get back to the ship," said Felix, "Tell, Magbomb that it's time to go on Battle Stations."

"Oh yeah," said Chip, "That stupid Zubat virus!"

"Gigantic Virus Infection!"

Instantly, Chimzor and the mutants enlarged to mega size. The rangers gasped as it began to attack them.

"Alright," said Felix, "We are going to have to use all our power."

"Agreed," said the rangers.

"Yes!" said Claese.

Suddenly, Crane walked up to them, "We'll also be able to help."

"Okay," said the rangers, "Let's do it!"

The twelve rangers stood together.

"All zords, Battle Stations!" said the Space Rangers.

"Dorlinda, I need all of the zords!" said Crane.

"We'll be right back," said Felix, looking at Crane. The six rangers teleported toward space. Felix jumped into the Kyogre MegaShip, the other rangers were in the Voyager Zords and Claese teleported into the Silver Winger.

As Felix placed the Astro Battlizer in the cockpit, the Lugia MegaShip appeared right next to it.

"Super Starship Fusion!"

The Kyogre MegaShip and the Lugia MegaShip followed each other as they started heading toward the atmosphere. The Kyogre's head began to flip toward the front. The tail and the bottom half stretched downward. The tail transformed into two feet as it split in half. The fins of Kyogre folded down, making the arms of the Megazord. The shuttle transformed into the head of the Megazord, heading toward the ship. The shuttle head attached to the Megazord. Next, pieces of the Delta Megazord began to go toward them. The back of the Lugia MegaShip attached to the back of the Astro Megazord. The legs of the Delta Megazord extended as it attached to the Astro Megazord's legs, almost like a boot for both of them. The chest attached underneath the Kyogre's face with the arms on top of the Astro Megazord's arms. However, its hands that had nozzles on it connected to the top of the head. The Lugia head was placed on top of the shuttle helmet.

"Install, Astro Delta Megazord!"

As the Voyager Zords appeared behind the Astro Delta Megazord, Tara slid her keycard into place with the other rangers doing the same thing.

"Mega Voyager, install!"

As the Voyager Zords sped up to abnormal speeds, Magmar Voyager 1 jumped off Lapras Voyager 3. Immediately, Magnezone Voyager 4 stretched out its magnetic arms and the back part of Magnezone Voyager 4 flipped underneath. Honchkrow Voyager 2 attached to the back of Magnezone Voyager 4 with the head on top. Lapras Voyager 3 splitted in half, becoming the legs as the head of the Lapras shrunk and the feet of Lapras Voyager 3 became the feet for their Megazord. Magmar Voyager 1 shrunk its arms and legs, becoming the waist, while Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the back of Honchkrow Voyager 2. The seats of the Voyager Zords ejected them out as the five zords came together. The wings of Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the head of the Megazord. A huge green visor appeared on top as the rangers popped up in the same spots. However, it had black screens with silver trimming, colorful consoles and on the door it said P-NET Mega Voyager on the back. On top of Magnezone Voyager 4, the words Mega Voyager appeared in white letters with the PNET logo.

"Mega Voyager, transformation complete!"

"Silver Winger, change form!" said Claese, sliding the keycard.

Flying down toward the ground, legs came out from the back of the ship. The wings folded back into the body and the claws stretched forward. The top of the ship flipped forward as the head appeared. It was a shiny, metallic Sandslash.

The G-Force watched as the three Megazords landed on the ground. Crane looked in shock, "That's their MegaShip!"

"Interesting!" said Duo.

"Now's not the time to look at shiny zords. Remember, we have our own!" said Scott.

The rangers turned around as they heard rumbling. They saw the Diagla Carrier coming toward them with the G-Force Zords, the Metagross Zord, and the Houndoom Zord.

"Let's do it!" said Crane.

The rangers got into their respective zords. Crane took the Rapidash G-Force Zord. Mitzi got into the Breloom Time Battler while Duo got into the Lapras G-Force Zord. Next, Chip got into the Hariyama Time Battler with Paige in the Gallade Time Battler. Scott got into the Metagross zord.

"Now," said Scott, "Meta-Force Megazord formation!"

"Timestrike Megazord formation!" said Mitzi.

"Houndoom Zord: Battle Mode!" said Crane.

The Roserade and Manectric zords started to fold in their limbs, as they straightened up. The Manectric zord doubled up, resting on the breast part of its stomach. The Lapras zord rolled forward, folding the head back against its body, as did the flippers. That part then joined to the Roserade and Manectric, creating a torso and legs for the Megazord. The Clefable zord split in half, before the base started to split into five fingers. The top parts of the zord joined next to the Lapras, creating arms. Next, the Rapidash charged forward, before leaping into the air. As it sailed through the air, the snout folded away, creating a more human face, as the four legs retreated into the body of the Rapidash. The body then connected to the top part of the Lapras, forming a face, forming the G-Force Megazord. Next, the Metagross Zord shot up into the air, the jaws opening up as wide as possible. The entire middle section filleted out as it did so, the metal cross across its face moving out onto its stomach. The rear legs began to point down, melding against the legs of the G-Force Megazord. The main body of the Metagross joined with the chest of the Megazord, offering extra armour across the upper body. The cross facing out centrally. The two forward arms of the Metagross zord placed across the shoulders of the Megazord, creating a pair of cannons. They began to spin into action, readying them to be used. Scott appeared in the cockpit, sat behind Crane and Duo was next to him.

"Meta-Force Megazord, ready!"

Their legs sinking into the body, the Gallade and the Hariyama shortened down to half their regular size. Their heads collapsed back to create holes in the top of their bodies, while the arms folded into the body to create a pair of legs. The Breloom leaped up into the air, its two legs fitting into the holes. Next, the Poliwrath jumped up, the arms and legs combining to form a pair of arms for the new Megazord. The swirl on its body pushed itself out to add to the armor. Then, the Infernape lunged in, the head turning around to form the head of the Megazord. The majority of the Infernape's body completed the chest of the Megazord, while the limbs added to the arms.

"Timestrike Megazord, ready!"

The rear legs of the Houndoom Zord began to shift and turn, the machine jumping up into the air to roll over. The back now became the front as both the fore and rear legs reveresed to aim that way. In addition to this the head slid backwards, the horns linking up under the arms of the zord for extra security. The nozzle of a cannon pointed out of the jaws on the chest, while a humanoid head could be seen where the beast-like head had been earlier. It was a black colored head with yellow eyes.

The six Megazords stood together as they went to attack.

* * *

**BATTLE 1: **Astro Delta Megazord vs. Drake Mutant

As Drake Mutant swung its tail, the Astro Delta Megazord grabbed it. It threw the mutant around, smacking it on to the ground. Drake Mutant released a green breath, hitting the Astro Delta Megazord. The Astro Delta Megazord stood as it took the damages.

"Blizzard Beam!" yelled Felix.

The ice beams came out of the turrets, causing Drake Mutant to freeze into a cube of ice. He was then kicked in the face by the Astro Delta Megazord.

"Now, to destroy you, Bullet Punch!"

Pressing the button on the Astro Battlizer, the fists began to charge up. The two fists detached and it went up into space. It then came down in a high speed roar, hitting Drake Mutant. He yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground. He exploded into bits and pieces.

"Great, that was easy," he said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**BATTLE 2: **Mega Voyager vs. Glacia Mutant

Next, the Mega Voyager blocked Glacia's attacks physically. As Mega Voyager went to kick Glacia Mutant, the monster shot an ice beam at the right arm.

"Damn!" yelled Ray, "We had this problem before. Heat up time!"

As he turned up the thermostat, the Mega Voyager began to heat up, melting the right arm.

"Now," said Darren, "Charge Beams!"

Electric beams came out of the front of the Mega Voyager, shooting down Glacia Mutant. Glacia Mutant released another beam of ice. The Mega Voyager levitated from the ground.

"Mega Kick!" said Angela.

Kicking it strongly, Glacia Mutant crashed on to the ground.

"Xatu Voyager 5!" said Tara.

As Xatu Voyager 5 lifted up from the back, the zord was held by the Mega Voyager, aiming directly at the monster.

"Cosmic Deletion!"

The head of the Xatu was unleashed, drilling into Glacia Mutant's chest. She yelled as sparks flew and landed on the ground, exploding into a million pieces.

"Alright!" said Tara.

* * *

**BATTLE 3: **Silver Winger vs. Phoebe Mutant

Meanwhile, the Silver Winger was trying to slice through Phoebe Mutant's body. But, she floated in the sky, landing on the ground.

"Take this!" she yelled, releasing a black ball of Ghost energy.

"OUCH!" yelled Claese as he fell backwards, landing on the ground. As he went to slash the monster, she floated again.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

Claese looked at Phoebe Mutant and looked at his controls. He opened a slot that he never touched before.

"I think it's time to use this program," said Claese.

A brown CD was in his hand. As he inserted it into the slot, the systems were activated. As Phoebe Mutant went to attack, Claese took out a joystick.

"Earth Power!" he said.

As the Sandslash dug into the ground, spikes flew came up from the ground and the ground exploded from underneath Phoebe Mutant, causing her to fly into the sky, causing an explosion.

"Shinya never told me about this," he said.

* * *

**BATTLE 4: **Houndoom Zord vs. Sidney Mutant

The Houndoom Zord swung his fist into Sidney Mutant. The monster hissed as it jumped up, opening his mouth. The Houndoom Zord blocked the attack with its arm. Sidney Mutant released a Leaf Storm attack, causing the Houndoom Zord to release an Overheat, toasting the leaves and Sidney Mutant. Finally, a dark sphere of energy came from the Houndoom Zord. The Dark Bomb was thrown directly at Sidney Mutant. The monster yelled as it exploded into a million pieces.

* * *

**BATTLE 5: **Timestrike Megazord vs. Steven Mutant

"Okay," said Mitzi, "Let's do it."

As Steven Mutant went to fight, the Timestrike Megazord blocked it. The Timestrike Megazord kicked Steven Mutant in the stomach. A silver beam came out of Steven's body.

"Flash Cannon!" said Chip.

Suddenly, the beam hit the Timestrike Megazord, causing the rangers to go backwards. Next, an electric attack came out from the mutant, electrocuting them.

"Great, more problems," said Paige.

"Close Combat!" said Mitzi.

The Timestrike Megazord jumped up and punched repeatedly at Steven Mutant. The monster yelled as it felt the metallic body break. There were cracks in the body as the Noble Blades appeared.

"Noble Blades, Guillotine!" said the rangers.

The Noble Blades slashed Steven Mutant, causing a one-hit KO. An explosion occurred.

* * *

**BATTLE 6: **Meta-Force Megazord vs. Chimzor

Chimzor laughed as he released a green beam from his eyes. The Meta-Force Megazord walked toward Chimzor. He swung his fist and went to smack the Meta-Force Megazord.

"Gyro Cannons!" yelled Crane.

Multi-colored beams of light came out of the cannons, shooting Chimzor in the chest.

"Meteor Mash!" yelled Scott.

The Meteor Mash attack came out from the Meta-Force Megazord's fist. Chimzor felt damaged as he looked to see the Meta-Force Megazord split into the G-Force Megazord and the Metagross Zord.

"G-Force Megazord Saber!" yelled Crane.

As the saber appeared, attaching to the hand of the G-Force Megazord, the Metagross Zord went to charge up its power.

"Hyper Beam!" yelled Scott.

"Slash of Time!" yelled Crane and Duo.

As the attacks occurred, Chimzor yelled as he landed on the ground, exploding into a million pieces.

"Alright!" yelled the rangers.

Suddenly, there was a bit of laughter. The rangers looked up to see that Chimzor was still ready.

"You G-Force Rangers may have tried to beaten me, but you can't," he said, "Space Rangers, this message goes to you."

Felix chuckled, "Really? Tara, Claese! Combine!"

"Okay," said Tara, "Voyager Winger Fusion!"

Sliding the keycard, both zords jumped up from the ground. The Mega Voyager jumped up as it followed the Silver Winger Zord. Quickly, the Silver Winger Zord's claws attached and wrapped the chest of the Mega Voyager. Claese's cockpit moved upward toward the Mega Voyager cockpit.

"Install, Wing Mega Voyager!"

Crane nodded as he looked at the Metagross Zord. The Meta-Force Megazord formed once again. Crane turned to Mitzi in the Timestrike Megazord, "Mitzi, let's do it!"

"Okay," said Mitzi.

"Transwarp Fusion, Transwarp Ultrazord!"

The Dialga Carrier rolled onto the scene, the doors in the back opening up as wide as they would go. The Timestrike Megazord leaped into the air, its legs sinking into that hole, before securing into place. The Metagross Zord split into half, both sets of legs manouvering into position and adding armaments to the neck of the Dialga Carrier. The arms of the Timestrike Megazord extended out and joined to the back of the heavy cannons. And finally, the Houndoom head detached from the rest of the Houndoom Zord and rose up to slip over the head of the Dialga Carrier. The rest of the body leaped up into the air and joined to the back of the Timestrike Megazord.

"Felix, we're ready when you are," he said.

"Okay," said Felix, "Lapras Buster!"

The Lapras Buster appeared in the Astro Delta Megazord's hands. Felix took out a silver CD and inserted it into the console, diverting all power to the buster.

"That should be enough energy, fire away!" yelled Felix, "Hyper Beam!"

"Xatu Voyager 5, Seeker Deletion!"

"Roar of Time!" yelled the G-Force Rangers.

A golden energy beam came out of the Lapras Buster, while the head of the Xatu combined with it. It was then combined with a blue shock wave of high-intense energy. The combined energy hit Chimzor hard. He yelled as he fell down to the ground, exploding into pieces.

"Nice!" said Felix.

"Good job," said Crane.

The three powerful zords stood there watching the smoke clear.

* * *

Inside the virus, Aquafina shook her head looked at Master Stryker. He was flipping a coin as he took the red keycards from the desk.

"That's it," he said, "Any monsters left?"

"No," said Aquafina, "We have one more Psycho Virus left. We only have two drops of it left."

"Alright," said Master Stryker, "Then, it's time."

"Time?" asked Cyber D.

Master Stryker nodded as he took the red keycards. He walked to the console and inserted the twenty keycards into the system.

"It's only a matter of time," he said, "They think they can defeat me with just weapons? Just wait rangers."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Kyogre MegaShip…

"BANZAI!" yelled the rangers, clashing the beers in one. The rangers sat down around the table in the cafeteria, playing beer pong. They could have had it on the bridge, but with Tara, another system destroyed and the rangers would have had to pay the damages. However, she was a drunk party person. Paige was happy as she patted her on the back.

"I love her," she said, "She is so awesome! Party girl!"

Tara nodded, "Yeah, I am! Give me another Jack Daniels so we can play some more pong. WHOO!"

Ray and Duo were looking at Tara partying away and acting crazy. Duo finished another shot glass and decided to take out a hat with a funnel attached to it.

"Hey, Tara! Driking Contest!" said Duo.

Meanwhile, Darren and Angela were looking at each other, smooching a little bit. Scott and Mitzi were sitting down together, talking about future plans. Chip, Amy, Claese, and Dorlinda were playing Apples to Apples with beer.

"Alright, the category is Pathetic!" said Amy.

Chip, Claese, and Dorlinda threw their cards down.

"Shoes, Chorus Girls, and… Steven Stone?" asked Amy, laughing hysterically.

As the rangers kept laughing, everyone was having a great time. Felix was sitting at the window, watching space. He sighed as he sipped the rest of the green apple Smirnoff. As he looked, he never expected Crane to be sitting next to him.

"Something's on your mind," said Crane.

"Yeah," said Felix, "Now, that Chimzor's gone, I wonder about Stryker. Will I ever get my brother back?"

Crane looked at him, "I could tell you. But, I can't. You are going to have to find out for yourself. Besides, if you play the cards right, you could probably pull it off."

Felix nodded, "Thanks, Crane."

Crane smiled, "What about your sister?"

"I don't know. We found a golden necklace that came from Aquafina that had my sister's fingerprints on it. But, nothing more," said Felix.

"Well, I sense that Stryker will be going all out on you," said Crane, "Just remember to hold your guard. You've been through a lot."

Felix nodded as he shook hands with Crane, "Thanks, pal."

"Anytime," said Crane, "Come to Verger sometime."

As the door opened, Magbomb came toward the rangers with a metal tray and a white cake that had red, black, green, blue, yellow, pink, and grey flowers on it. It also said in blue writing:

**Congratulations: Space and G-Force**

"Alright!" said Felix, "Let's cut the cake."

As he went to grab a knife from the kitchen, Tara was dancing so badly, that she began to turn green. She turned toward Magbomb. Duo, happily drunk looked to see Tara walking straight toward Magbomb.

"Oh my," said Duo, laughing from being wasted, "I win! She's gonna hurl!"

Felix looked at Tara. He quickly grabbed the garbage can and went straight toward Magbomb. As Magbomb turned around, he looked in horror as Tara began to open her mouth. Felix quickly went toward her with the bucket. But, before he got the bucket in her face, the multi-colored yawn went all over Felix. Crane gasped as he saw what happened. Paige stood there in shock. Scott looked at Felix and started laughing. Mitzi was also in shock, yet she walked up to him.

"Are you okay?" asked Mitzi.

"Out of all people, you vomited on me," said Felix, wiping his eyes, "I'll be back in 15 minutes, need to take a shower and change my clothes."

He left the cafeteria and Tara sat down with the bucket, purging. Paige looked at Tara, "It's okay, let it out."

"That was horrible," said Tara, still purging.

Ray chuckled, "You purged all over your boyfriend."

Tara looked at him and then purged again, "He's not my boyfriend."

"Yeah, right," said Angela, hugging Darren.

Claese chuckled, "True."

Chip looked at them, "Really?"

"There's proof that they have been flirting a little bit," said Ray, "For example, when we moved in to the ship, Felix and Tara were throwing popcorn at each other…"

Tara walked over to him and covered his mouth with her hand, "Say anymore and I will kill YOU!"

As she screamed, Paige dragged her away from Ray. Ray continued… Everybody had a fun time as we can see. The rangers had fun and things went quite for them. However, we noticed that Master Stryker is planning something. What? Find out next chapter!

"BLLAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

**Felix: It's nice to see that the G-Force Rangers helped us.**

**Ray: Yeah. But, they defeated Regli. We didn't defeat the Neji Virus yet.**

**Angela: They gave us confidence!**

**Tara: Speaking of which, shouldn't we talk about the next chapter?**

**Darren: That would be really great right now.**

**Claese: Yeah. Let's show it. Chapter 49!  
**

**?: Hello, Poké Rangers**

**Felix: Who are you?**

**Master Stryker: Hee hee… that was awesome.**

**Darren: How did you know about our identity?**

**Aquafina: Rangers, it's okay. I tapped into the database.**

**Ray: Why are Slateport City citizens giving us dirty looks?**

**Derik: Why are all the Space Rangers summoned in court?**

**Steven: Even though the Poké Rangers have saved this planet from this terrible doom. We know of what they finally are. PNET, you must close down your Space project. And Rangers, you are hereby declared, banned from the region of Hoenn. **

**Danny: WHAT?**

**Jack: NO WAY!**

**Amii: Impossible!**

**Felix: What if the virus attacks?**

**Steven: Well, that's a risk we are willing to take. **

**Poké Rangers in Space Chapter 49: Rangers Exposed**

* * *

A/N: First off, I want to say thanks to Blue Bongo for the rangers, submissions, and everything else for it. I am really happy to write this.

Next, four chapters is the final arc of the season. So, stay tuned.


	49. Rangers Exposed

A/N: Here's Chapter 49!

* * *

_Last time on Poke Rangers from Space…_

_After the rangers defeat Stryker City, they meet Chimzor. However, Chimzor transforms the Elite Four into mutants. So, in order to defeat this dastardly plot, Crane and Chip arrive to help out and they were also helped by the other G-Force Rangers, Dorlinda, and Amy. The rangers headed down to Earth where they see the Elite Four, attacking the city and they are now surrounded by them. After they retreated, they head to planet Damascus to get a rose to increase the power of the antidote. The antidote works and the rangers defeated the mutants and Chimzor. However, Master Stryker is using the keycards. For what? Find out next! _

* * *

Master Stryker was laughing as he looked at his final plot. It was only at ten percent. He turned toward Aquafina, who was wondering what he was doing.

"Sorry," he said, "I'm a bit busy working on my final plot. What's up?"

"I actually took out more of his DNA," said Aquafina, "This monster will be of great use."

As Master Stryker turned around, he was in pure shock. This monster was a human. He had Houndoom horns on the top of his head and his skin was like a Houndoom's. He had red claws with spikes on it. He reached for his arm, pulling out a sword from his skin.

"Psycho Virus Doom," he said.

"What can he do?" asked Master Stryker.

"My plan is quite simple," said Aquafina, "I'm going to expose the rangers in public. And because he's so powerful, the rangers won't be able to win. The region will turn against them."

"If that happens," said Master Stryker, "And this happens, Hoenn can be conquered in four ways. This region will be known for evil and destruction without them around. Proceed, Doom. "

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Silver Ranger holds his personal weapon. Then it flashes to Claese, who's desk was messy with his feet on top of it. "Claese Flora- Silver Space Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evilly with Jou Jefferson as Master Stryker in the background)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The six rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(Felix uses the Astro Battlizer, his battlized mode appears)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Kyogre MegaShip and the Delta MegaShip combine to become the Astro Delta Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Rhybuster crashes on to the scene)_

_**Go… (in Space)**_

_(Instrumental music: the Lugia MegaShip flies out of the space dock and lands on Earth)_

_(Claese drives his new Auto Slider)_

_(The rangers jump on their Cyber Sliders)_

_(The Voyager Zords are launched into space)_

_(The two MegaShips fly away from Earth)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Mega Voyager is formed, the Silver Winger Zord is formed, the Wing Mega Voyager is formed)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord, the Delta Megazord, the Silver Winger zord and Mega Voyager appear in space with the six rangers, unmorphed standing on top of them)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 49: Rangers Exposed

_Episode Based on:_

_Denji Sentai Megaranger #49: Despair! We're Outcasts!_

* * *

It was a quiet day for the rangers as they sat down at the Seashore House. They were sipping on water bottles and watching the news on the television screen. As Felix looked at the screen, he was amazed.

"No way," said Felix, "That looks amazing the Elite Four is sending us a big thank you."

"That's cool," said Darren, smiling, "We did a lot."

Ray chuckled, "Yeah, even though Duo gave me his number for Tara."

Tara struck her hand out. Ray took the piece of paper with Duo's number. She tore into two.

"This is funny," said Angela, "Too bad Claese is stuck at the moon base."

Felix nodded, "Yeah, alright. So, I have decided this. Once this madness is done and over with, we are going to restart our journey."

"Restart?" asked Darren.

"Go back to Oldale Town, where we first were and head to Petalburg," said Felix.

"I agree," said Angela.

"We should," said Tara, looking at them.

Suddenly, the doors swung open. The rangers turned around as they saw a person wearing a black t-shirt with black jeans. He had brown hair, red eyes and he had a cigarette in his hand. He looked at the five rangers, and then at the others. He decided to walk toward them.

"Excuse me," he said, "I am looking for the Poké Rangers."

"The Poké Rangers?" asked Felix, "We don't usually see them here."

"Yeah," said Darren, "That's agreeable."

"Oh really?" he asked. He took a bar chair from the bar and threw it at the window. The rangers sat in shock and the people were screaming. Geki and Sid walked out of the room, looking at the person.

"Excuse me, sir. You need to leave or we're calling Officer Jenny," said Sid, grabbing a pot from the rack.

"This will be my answer," he said. He took the cigarette and blew a Flamethrower from it. The gas stove exploded, causing an explosion to occur at the bar. Geki and Sid started to crawl out. He grabbed the table that the rangers were sitting in and broke it in two.

"You're not an ordinary person are you?" asked Ray, hitting the floor.

"Uh-uh," he said. In a shade of black, he transformed into Doom. He released a black pulse of energy which caused the ceiling to collapse on parts of the Seashore House. Felix and Darren grabbed Doom and together, they threw him out the front doors. The five Space Rangers headed out the doors.

"So," he said, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Psycho Virus," said Felix, "This attack was unnecessary. Prepare to be destroyed!"

Meanwhile, Geki and Sid were watching the battle, pressing their faces to the glass. The people were sitting and watching the battle as well.

"Install, Poké Rangers," said the rangers.

As they transformed into their suits, the rangers stood together, ready to battle. The citizens stood in shock as they saw the battle happening. Felix and Darren jumped up to punch Doom in the face. The monster grabbed them and threw them on the sidewalk. Ray, Angela, and Tara went to kick, but Doom shot a Dark Pulse attack, causing them to land on the ground. Felix took out his Fire Saber and started slashing the monster across the stomach and the monster threw him on the ground. Darren took out his Shadow Lance. Before trying to lay an attack, Darren was thrown on the ground. Ray took out the Aqua Axe, smacking the monster across the face with it. The monster roared as he landed on the ground. He turned to see Angela and Tara taking out their weapons. Electric and Psychic attacks were reflected back.

"No way," said Geki, "Just like Jenna!"

"But, this monster is tough!" said Sid, "Come on, Rangers!"

The rangers took out their Astro Blasters, shooting him. He reflected the attacks back. Doom chuckled as he smacked the five rangers in the face.

"Now, Blast Burn!" he yelled.

A blast of fire came out of his mouth. The rangers went to attack when suddenly the flame attack shot them, causing a rupture of fire to occur. The rangers screamed as they fell on the ground. Doom laughed as he went to leave. Geki and Sid watched as the five of them began to glow in bright hues, transforming out of their suits. Doom chuckled as he disappeared. Felix got up from the ground, in pure pain.

"No way," said Felix, "He's too powerful."

Darren nodded.

"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Ray.

Angela turned around at the Seashore House. Her eyes popped out of her head as she saw the citizens coming out of the Seashore House. Geki and Sid stood there while the citizens surrounded them.

"Oh my," said Tara, "Our cover's blown."

"Hey!" said one of the citizens, "So, you teenagers are the Poké Rangers. Why can't you just defeat them like that?"

"We can't just attack like that," said Ray, "We would die without planning things properly."

"Plans?" asked another citizen, "Because of you and the other rangers in the past, Slateport City was nearly destroyed. A couple of our loved ones died since these guys came and all you can do is say you have a plan?"

"Get out of our city," said one of them, "We can't stand the torture anymore. Leave until the threat's gone. Please, just leave!"

As the citizens started to get into an uproar, Felix and the other Space Rangers started to run for it. The citizens started screaming as they headed into the middle of the city. As they turned around, they saw more citizens eyeing at them, angrily that they couldn't defeat the Psycho Virus. As they reached Route 110, the citizens started booing, cat calling and screaming. The rangers walked out of the city as Officer Jenny broke the riot up.

* * *

Inside the virus…

"Excellent," said Master Stryker, "The city of Slateport kicked the rangers out. This is excellent. Aquafina, great job!"

Aquafina nodded as she turned toward Doom, "Doom, that was excellent. I expected a lot more from you, but this exceeded my expectations."

"Thank you," said Doom, smiling.

"Now," said Master Stryker, "We wait."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside on Route 110, the rangers sat on the path that was connected to the reservoir.

"I can't believe we were kicked out," said Tara, "We tried our best."

"I guess it's not good enough," said Angela.

"Well, if that Psycho Virus attacks again," said Ray, "Are we dead?"

"Maybe," said Darren.

"True," said Felix.

"No, you won't die," a voice said. The rangers turned around. It was Claese, who was looking at them. He walked toward the rangers and turned to them.

"Claese," said Felix, "What are you doing here?"

"I want to know," said Claese, "Why do you doubt yourselves? Is it because of Doom?"

"Yeah," said Felix, "Out of all the viruses we killed, he is the strongest."

Claese turned to Felix, "Felix, first of all, we're not dead yet. Second, we have tried and failed. We got over obstacles. This is no different."

Tara nodded, "You know, I remember the time when we first met. It only seemed like yesterday."

* * *

_In Littleroot Town, Professor Birch went on the computer before the new trainers arrived and he looked at his e-mail. He scratched his head as he picked the first top five from the registrar list. He sent them to the doctor. Suddenly, the door opened. He turned to see Felix, who was looking around in his laboratory._

_"Felix Jefferson?" asked Prof. Birch._

_Felix looked at him with a weird look, "Yeah?"_

_"My name is Professor Birch. Welcome to my laboratory. Are you here to select a Pokemon?" he asked._

_Felix nodded, "Yeah. Professor, you sounded different. Is everything okay?"_

_Suddenly, there was a ping sound on the computer. Birch opened up and he smiled. He turned to Felix, "Before you head out on your journey, you and four others need to take a helicopter ride to Mossdeep Island."_

_"Mossdeep Island? That's all the way on the other side," said Felix._

_"Trust me," said Birch._

_Felix sighed, "Is Torchic taken? Sorry, I just wanted to get going… once this helicopter's gone."_

_"Nope," said Birch, "Take it. And don't worry. You will not be alone. Four others are coming with you."_

_Felix nodded as he grabbed Torchic's Pokeball. The Poke Ball opened up from his He released it. The chick Pokemon turned around and smiled. Felix went to pet it. That is, until he felt embers from the Pokemon. Suddenly, the door opened again. This time, there were two new trainers. One wore a white t-shirt with a black jacket with a blue hankerchief. He had blue eyes, brown hair and wore blue jeans with white sneakers. The person next to him was a girl wearing a pink tank top with blue jean shorts and leather sandals. She had black silky hair to her shoulders. Her green eyes looked at Felix and the other trainer._

_"Who are you guys?" asked Professor Birch._

_"I'm Darren Hitchcock. I am a reporter from the Slateport Press. However, I decided to go on a Pokemon journey," said Darren._

_She looked at Felix for a second. Felix looked at her. However, Tara shook her head and turned to the professor._

_"And… I'm Tara. Tara Marie Chaiera. I came from Slateport City," said Tara, quietly, "My stepdad works for PNET here."_

_Felix looked at the two of them, "You guys seem to know a lot more about this region."_

_"Well," said Darren, looking at him, "It's a long story."_

_"Isn't Angela coming along?" asked Tara, pulling him aside, "And what about Matt and Violet?"_

_"Matt and Violet have obligations. For instance, Matt needs to spend time with his family and Violet is training Barabas on what to do in Slateport with the police!" said Darren, looking at her._

_Suddenly, the door swung open again. The three of them turned around to see another girl and guy. The guy wore a blue hat, blue shirt with white pants and red shoes. He smiled as he had brown eyes, looking in the area with black hair tied into a ponytail. He had a mullet if it was untied. The girl next to him has brown hair tied into a ponytail and dark brown eyes. She wore a yellow short sleeve shirt with black on the shoulders and arms. She wore dark blue jeans and white sneakers._

_"I'm Angela Keeney," she said, "I came to register with Tara and Darren for the Hoenn League."_

_"I'm Ray Hoover," said the guy, "I came from Johto and I want to compete in this league too."_

_"It's nice to see you again. Look at you. You are wearing yellow like there's no tomorrow," said Tara._

_"And you're wearing pink!" said Angela._

_Tara giggled, "Hey, I need to get in touch with my feminine side."_

_Felix chuckled a little bit. Angela turned to him, "Wow… you laugh at everything don't you?"_

_Felix looked at her and turned around, "What are you saying?"_

_"I think you just don't want to admit it," said Angela, "It's okay."_

_She put her arm on Felix's shoulder. Felix shrugged as he turned toward Angela. She smiled, "You like me."_

_Felix started to blush, "No, I don't."_

_"Yes, you do. Admit it," she said, "Come with us!"_

_Felix turned toward her and then looked at the others, "Really? I mean, you guys have known each other for so long. I don't want to do anything to uh… disturb you."_

_Suddenly, Ray stepped in, "Can I come along?"_

_Tara looked at him and then turned to Darren. Darren nodded, "Sure… why not?"_

_Tara turned around. Darren looked at her. They started fussing around in whispers, but Darren set her straight. Tara sighed and looked at Ray. Darren shook his head and then turned to Professor Birch._

_"Are you okay?" he asked._

_The rangers looked to see Professor Birch, shaking in fear as he couldn't believe what he saw. The five trainers looked at him. He then noticed Darren, Tara, and Angela._

_"Yo, you scared or something?" asked Ray, "Damn, you are a great actor, you know?"_

_"Um," said Felix, "He doesn't look like he's acting?"_

_"And how would you know?" asked Ray._

_"Hey," said Darren, "He was just making a point."_

_"A DUMB point," said Ray, "You are talking to a genius."_

_"A genius with a bad personality," said Felix sarcastically. He rolled his eyes as he turned toward Ray._

_After that nasty comment, Ray grabbed him by the collar, "Want to battle? My Seadra is already to go."_

_"I am new to Pokemon training," said Felix, gulping. Ray threw him down on the ground. Tara sighed and Darren looked at Felix. Angela looked at the two of them, "Enough with the fighting!"_

* * *

"Oh yeah," said Felix, "That was really funny how we first met. Smacking me on the ground like that."

Ray nodded, "Yeah. I remember a lot of things that happened."

"True," said Tara, "And that's when the viruses came out to attack the Mossdeep Space Center and we were sent out to attack."

* * *

_The five trainers had looks of confusion as they walked into the associates' office, and then they were walking into a couple of corridors. It took at least five minutes for them to arrive at Mission Control. They had a huge HD TV Screen with computers in each row._

_"Welcome to P-NET headquarters," said Tara, looking at them with a smile._

_"Wait a minute? PNET?" asked Darren, "Your father works here?"_

_"Yeah," said Tara, "He's off today…"_

_"No way," said Felix, "This is so cool!"_

_Darren, Tara, Ray, and Angela looked at him. Ray patted him on the back, "You know nothing about technology, now do you?"_

_Felix looked at him and then shrugged him. Suddenly, the alarm started to go off again. Lights were flashing and the computers started to flash again. The associate started running into the room._

_"Sir, the virus is attacking the Space Center! They are already in the front desk destroying things! And they are lead by some guy looking like Diagla…" said the associate._

_"Do you have the key?" asked Shinya._

_The associate gave him the key and Shinya sighed, "Get out of here."_

_The associate nodded as he started to leave the area with the rest of mission control personnel. Dr. Shinya headed into one of the computers and activated the passwords. The five trainers looked at each other as their wrists began to glow red, black, blue, yellow, and pink. A wrist morpher appeared with four red lights next to a black cover with a silver Poke Ball at the end of the wrist morpher._

_"These are your Astro Morphers," said the doctor._

_"Astro Morphers?" asked Darren, "What does that mean?"_

_Tara turned to Darren, "This was the secret I kept from all of you. Just listen up!"_

_"You are the five trainers that are selected to fight the virus! You are now known as the Space Poke Rangers," said Shinya, "You will have many weapons to your disposal. But,-."_

_Suddenly, they were interrupted by a person that had a body shaped like Diagla appeared with his sword in his hand, barging through the entrance with a couple of Neji Soldiers. Dr. Shinya turned to see the henchman shoot silver beams at him. The doctor yelled as he was sent flying into the air. He landed on one of the computer systems. The henchman started shooting the computer screens. Explosions came out of the computers. The trainers hit the deck as flames and support beams started falling down. The doctor got up slowly as he saw the monster. He turned to Felix. Felix looked up at him. His face was dripping with blood, "Guys, the code is 335 and Install."_

_Felix got up slowly with the other four rangers. The other four looked at him._

_"I think this is fake," said Ray._

_"Let's… try it out," said Darren, "I'm intrigued."_

_The other two girls nodded. Felix went to his morpher, "If I press the code in, and it works out, will you do it?"_

_The other four nodded in response. Ray looked at Felix, "Come on, Rookie. Are you serious?"_

_Felix looked at him silently and then pressed the buttons 335 on the number pad and pressed the green key on the lower right hand corner. The device began to flash._

_"Install, Poke Rangers!" yelled Felix._

* * *

"That's when we first became rangers," said Darren, looking at his shiny morpher. He turned to the other rangers, "Remember that Mossdeep Space Center explosion?"

* * *

_He released a flame attack at Cyber D. Cyber D yelled as he felt the flames around him. Cyber D turned around toward him and laughed, "Say goodbye to the Space Center!"_

_He disappeared in thin air. The five rangers looked at each other. Darren turned to Felix, "We better get into that shuttle."_

_The five rangers started to head toward the Space Center. The timer however was ticking down on the gas pipes._

_**3…**_

_**2…**_

_**1…**_

_**BOOM!**_

_The boiler room exploded into a million pieces and the front desk exploded. Walls came crashing down with debris falling. The Space Rangers quickly made their way through the mission control room, which was exploding into a million pieces as well due to the bombs. They turned to the left to see the shuttle. Explosions were coming from behind as they turned to see the shuttle ready to launch its engines. The Space Rangers got in the elevator that was there and started heading toward the inside of the shuttle. The rangers walked inside as the shuttle bay chamber started to explode. The shuttle began to ignite as it headed up toward the sky. Citizens watched as the Space Center exploded into a million pieces._

* * *

"Oh yeah," said Felix, "That was funny and we arrived at the Kyogre MegaShip. We met Professor Shinya and everybody else. We fought Mantina, that crazy little beast that attacked Oldale Town."

"Also," said Darren, "We fought that UFO. That was the first Astro Megazord battle."

* * *

_"This is awesome!" said Angela, "Now, let's finish them."_

_"Astro Megazord Saber!" yelled Felix._

_A yellow sword materialized into thin air. It was a silver blade with a golden Poke Ball attached to a black hilt. The engines boosted as the rangers headed toward the silver ship._

_"Astro Megazord Saber! Digital Deletion!" yelled the rangers._

_The sword supercharged and it crashed on to the starship. Inside, the virus generals were yelling as debris was falling from the ground. They disappeared as the ship exploded into a million pieces._

"That was great," said Angela, "I even remember our first mission. That terrible planet was horrible."

_On the desolate planet, it had a lot of volcanoes on either side, giving a red hue to the planet sky. It was hot, it was dry and it was windy. The hot desert sand was blowing like the wind. The five beams of light materialized on the top surface. Ray opened his eyes to see this, "WHOA! IT IS DAMN HOT!"_

_Tara turned around as she took out her scanner, "Alright, it gets extremely hot during the day. So, let's all search for the disc. We have our scanners?"_

_"Yeah," said Felix, "We'll go in teams. Darren and Ray come with me. Angela, go with Tara. We meet back here. Let's go."_

* * *

"I remember Cyber D's first battle with me," said Felix, looking at Darren, "And I nearly lost somebody in the process."

Darren nodded, "Indeed."

* * *

_The rangers materialized in the transporter room. Ray had Darren hunched over his back as they headed toward the medical bay. Felix was held by Angela and Tara going in the same direction. Magbomb turned around as he saw the damage._

_"Whoa," he said, "Something must've happened."_

_Five minutes later, Ray washed his hands as the autopsy report printed out. He took the paper and looked at it. He sighed in relief, "Well, Darren is in critical condition. It could take him a couple of hours to recover."_

_"Hours?" asked Angela, "It was one attack that caused it."_

_"Cyber D…," said Felix, tending to his wounds. He looked over Darren. Darren had his head wrapped in a huge cast. He was resting on the bed._

_Tara looked at him, "Well, my question is… why were you going to attack again when you saw what happened?"_

_Felix looked at Tara, "That's none of your concern."_

_"It is to me," said Tara, looking at her, "What caused you to act like this now? You were half-asleep before."_

_Felix looked at her, "Tara, don't tick me off. You're asking for it."_

_Angela looked at Felix, "Well, can we ask why?"_

_Felix turned to Angela, "Nope. It's a secret."_

_Ray pulled him by the neck, "Well, acting reckless and stupid won't help the situation."_

_Felix clenched his right fist and punched Ray across the face. Ray yelled as he fell backwards and landed on the floor, "What's with you? Do you even understand what you almost caused by almost going out like that."_

_Felix looked at Ray, "First of all, I was forced to. Second of all, I had my reasons to attack him recklessly."_

_"But," said Angela, "Thinking about it that way, it seems you wanted to handle Cyber D by yourself."_

_"Well, he nearly killed Darren. And he insulted my family… he deserved it," he said._

_Ray shook his head, "But, the thing is… we kind of understand. But, what will that prove going in alone?"_

_Felix looked at Ray, "Ray, it's none of your business."_

_"But, like Tara said, how many people are you willing to sacrifice to defeat him? The 4 of us? The other rangers? Your family? Your Pokemon? HOW MANY?" asked Angela, looking at him with concern._

_The rangers argued over Felix in a mad uproar which could be heard throughout the deck of the Mega Ship. It even caused Darren to wake up as he heard the arguing, "Felix… I understand. Your brother and sister is the reason why you acted recklessly?"_

_Felix went to say something and then looked at him, "How the hell do you know?"_

_Darren looked at him. What else could he say?_

_"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?" he asked. He went, without thinking, after Darren, but Tara held him back and smacked him across the face. Felix yelled as he felt the red stinging palm on his right cheek._

_"You need to calm down," she said._

_Felix released himself out of Tara's grasp. He stormed out of the medical infirmary before anybody could grab him. Darren tried to get up from the bed, but his stomach cringed in pain, "Ray… pillow. I want to sit up."_

_Ray and Angela fixed Darren's pillows so he can sit up and talk._

_"So," said Tara, shaking her right palm that was still stinging from earlier, "What do you know about Felix that he doesn't want to say anything about?"_

_Darren sighed, "I was going to keep it a secret. But, now that it's out in the open. I might as well explain."_

_The rangers began to hear his view, "It was in the year 2006. When Mariah attacked, the rangers were formed here in Hoenn to combat them. Felix's older brother and sister were scientists who wanted to help combat them. They were developing a secret weapon to destroy her. However, they clicked on to something, which caused their computer to stop moving. The virus that was in there killed his brother and sister. Yet, that's what it was supposedly. There was no trace of his siblings after the incident."_

_Tara turned around, "Do you think it has to deal with the virus now?"_

_Darren nodded, "Well, if Cyber D said something about his siblings. It must be connected somehow."_

* * *

"That's when Felix decided to change from being a reckless leader," said Ray, "Your siblings meant so much to you."

"You better believe it, Ray," said Felix, "But, you changed to. You gained confidence. Thanks to Sean, that is."

"I did," said Ray, "I saved him."

* * *

_"Ray… if you don't stop him, I will be destroyed. Remember, what I said about… chances," he said harshly._

_Ray nodded as he looked at him. Sean fell to his knees and collapsed on the soft grass. Ray turned to the other rangers, "We need to stop CroaVire."_

_CroaVire laughed, "And how are you going to stop me!"_

_"Rangers, Combination Attack!" said Ray, taking out his Aqua Axe._

_The other rangers nodded, "Okay!"_

_Angela and Tara jumped up with the Psychic Pistol and the Magnetic Stunner._

_"One!" said Tara._

_"Two!" said Angela._

_Psychic and electric beams shot CroaVire in the chest. Darren and Felix jumped up with the Shadow Lance and the Fire Saber._

_"Three!" said Darren._

_"Four!" said Felix._

_The blades slaughtered CroaVire. Ray jumped on the hands of the other rangers and he began to spin around with his Aqua Axe._

_"Tsunami Strike!" yelled Ray._

_The blade began to glow bright blue. It hit CroaVire in the chest. CroaVire yelled as he landed on the ground. Ray then turned to the other rangers, "Sniper Blast, Install!"_

* * *

_The Astro Blasters combined with their weapons. They stood together as the five beams came out of their pistols and into CroaVire's body. CroaVire yelled as he fell down and exploded into a million pieces. Sean woke up after he felt the blue energy engulf his coin._

"So, happy," said Angela. She then looked up at the sky, "I remember Aquafina… she was pissed that I foiled her plans. To this day, she wants my head on a silver platter. It even defeated Rose Rader."

* * *

_Angela flew into a metal pole. Upon impact, her helmet flew off and landed on the ground. She was groaning in pain as Aquafina took out her bow and arrow._

_"So, what are your last words?" she asked._

_Angela groaned as she was rubbing her right arm. Her uniform had smoke coming out of it from all the damaged attacks that was done. She then began to think. She looked at the red rose that was on her arm._

_"Aquafina, I'm sorry… but I'm not going to die today," she said._

_She looked at her as her helmet started glowing._

_"Magnezone, Magnet Rise!" yelled Angela._

_She raised her hand. Aquafina yelled as she was raised to the sky. She tried breaking it, but Angela held her tightly._

_"Now," she said, "Zap Cannon!"_

_She took out her Magnetic Stunner. A huge ball of electricity destroyed the rose on her arm and electrocuted Aquafina in the process. She screamed as she landed on the ground._

* * *

"I remember the second mission," said Darren, "I fought Wraith Rover all by myself. And I was quite awesome, if I do say so myself."

"Oh come on," said Tara.

_"Now," he said, putting his foot on Darren's chest. Darren yelled as he saw the purple glow appeared. Darren yelled as he was kicked in the face repeatedly. Blood came out of his face and it landed on the ground. He looked at him. He raised Darren from the ground and smacked him across the face. Darren was down on the ground._

_"Why take your soul when I can just obliterate your body right now?" he asked._

_Darren clenched his fist as he turned around, "You… are twisted… just like the others."_

_The monster looked at him as Darren got up, "You were sent all the way here… for an experiment… you just violated a law… the Prime Directive, which means nobody was allowed to interact with anybody to harm the following people. My friend passed that law three months ago. And I'm here to defend that."_

_"Blah, blah, blah," he said, grinning, "My job is to experiment this, so I can go to Earth and infect your planet."_

_Darren laughed as he picked up his Shadow Lance. However, he had another weapon behind his back. He revealed it. It was a huge cannon that was similar to an engine, with green and black stripes on it. A white beam came out of it. He shot Wraith Rover in the eyes. He yelled as he felt the red sparks came out of his eyes._

_"I knew it. You walk in light, you talk in light and you possibly walk in the darkness. However, you can't look at sunlight. Solar Cannon, fire!" he yelled._

_His old Turbo weapon started blinding him. The cannon diminished in green light and Darren jumped up with his Shadow Lance. It was glowing dark purple as he went to attack._

_"Shadow End!" he yelled._

_The monster yelled as he was slaughtered. Purple beams came out from his body and it dispersed into the sky. The monster yelled as he exploded into a million pieces. _

* * *

"I remember that!" said Angela, "That was cool."

"You saved the colony," said Felix, smiling, "You were considered a hero of the colony."

"True," said Darren.

"Remember when we met Machdrap?" asked Tara, "That was bad!"

* * *

_"You upgraded that disgusting beast?" asked Felix, "No wonder I felt sick to my stomach!"_

_Machdrap started charging at Felix. Felix yelled as he felt the powerful speed slashes from his powerful attacks. He yelled as he fell down and landed on the battlefield. Brawly was watching intently as he looked at him, "Come on, Red!"_

_Felix got up and fell down on his knees. He then turned to see Scorpio Badass out the door with the other four rangers. They turned to see Felix on the ground._

_"Red!" yelled Darren, "Come on! You can stand up to him!"_

_Ray nodded as he punched Scorpio Badass in the face. The monster slashed him across and he landed on the ground, "Yeah, Red. We believe in you."_

_"Don't give up!" said Tara, "Psychic Pistol!"_

_She released a pink beam at the monster. The monster yelled as it fell down. Angela nodded as she got up, "Yeah, we'll still stand by you!"_

_Felix nodded as he looked up at him. He looked at him, "What you did today… was totally unforgivable! How dare you kill so many innocent people for your gain? You'll pay for this you sick bastard!"_

_He grabbed Machdrap and teleported him out of the gym. Outside, the two of them appeared on the beach where Machdrap took out his sword, "Let's go!"_

_Felix nodded, "Astro Battlizer!"_

* * *

"Then, Felix injured Machdrap and there was an ill-will battle between them," said Tara.

Claese chuckled as he looked at them, "I remember when I first came to help."

"Did you really?" asked Felix.

"Yep," said Claese, "If it wasn't for me, I think we would have had a problem."

* * *

_"Claese, what are you doing here?" asked Ray._

_Claese nodded, "Well, Shinya wanted me to help out. But, I didn't feel like going to their base to help. So, I decided to get into the action."_

_"The action?" asked Felix, "And how are you going to do that?"_

_Claese took out his black cell phone, "Apparently, from what I've heard, Cyber D, you used a decoy to copy the other rangers moves. However, what if there was a new miracle that caused your plans to go bye-bye?"_

_"What do you mean?" he asked._

_Claese laughed, "You'll see."_

_He opened up his cell phone and pressed the following buttons:_

_**2-8-5-0**_

_Claese chuckled, "Digitizer, Install!"_

* * *

"And that was when you can only battle for two and a half minutes," said Tara, "You know what was even better? When we got the Lugia MegaShip, I know it was before Claese, but it was really cool."

* * *

_The shuttle docked into the MegaShip cockpit and the rangers walked into the shuttle bay doors. As they headed over to the elevator, they noticed more PNET technicians working on the ship as they got into the elevator, they reached the bridge where Shinya and Magbomb were discussing about the new ship._

_"So," said Felix, "What's going on? Why is there a Lugia underneath?"_

_"Well," said Shinya, "I read your report on Commander Machdrap and his last battle. Lucky me! The construction was almost complete and it will be done in time. Rangers, behold the Lugia MegaShip. This MegaShip is only controlled by Felix's Battlizer."_

_"Lucky," said Tara, looking at him, "Does it turn into a Megazord too?"_

_"Yes, the Delta Megazord," said Shinya._

* * *

"Yeah, that was helpful," said Felix.

Felix turned to Claese and the other rangers. He then turned to Ray, "We even destroyed Machdrap with the new Voyager Zords, my Battlizer was finished and Claese had new powers. However, we had… the Psycho Rangers."

* * *

_The five rangers started to glow. In a flash of blue light, an explosion occurred. The rangers watched as they noticed rangers wearing all black with a chest plate in red, black, blue, yellow, or pink. They had gloves and boots that were black with wrist and leg braces that were white and their ranger color. They had a white belt around their bodies with the letter N on them. Their helmets are red, black, blue, yellow, and pink and they had helmets of Magmortar, Cacturne, Floatzel, Electivire, and Gardevoir helmets._

_"Psycho Red!"_

_"Psycho Black!"_

_"Psycho Blue!"_

_"Psycho Yellow!"_

_"Psycho Pink!"_

_"We are the Neji Virus's own squadron. The Psycho Rangers," they said._

* * *

"Especially there monstrous forms," said Tara.

"Yeah," said Angela, "They were bad. But, luckily we destroyed them… twice in a row."

"We even plunged into the Secret City," said Felix, "And we saved the planet. However, there were red keycards laid out in the control room. Claese said they were lost in the explosion."

"I hope so," said Tara, "I remember our battle with the G-Force Rangers. I vomited on Felix by accident… But, I remember that conversation with Paige."

* * *

"_So," said Paige, as she walked on a path, "How did you become second in-command?" _

"_Well," said Tara, "I was lucky to be in second-in command. However, I had previous experience being a leader."_

"_As a Poke Ranger?" asked Paige._

"_Yeah," said Tara, "Ever heard of Danny Dragonfly?"_

_Paige nodded, "Yeah, my friend Nahir told me about him. She knew that his girlfriend was a Pink Ranger, etc. And he used to be the green ranger and then the red ranger. Why?"_

"_He passed the torch on to me to lead the team as the Red Turbo Ranger," said Tara._

"_Ooh," said Paige, "And how was that?"_

_Tara looked at Paige. She shook her head, "I thought the villains I faced were tough when I became a ranger. Compared to the ones now, they were an extreme farce!"_

"_A Farce?" asked Paige._

"_Uh-huh," said Tara._

* * *

"I remember my conversation with Crane before I was colored in vomit," said Felix, "He told me something important."

* * *

"_Something's on your mind," said Crane._

"_Yeah," said Felix, "Now, that Chimzor's gone, I wonder about Stryker. Will I ever get my brother back?"_

_Crane looked at him, "I could tell you. But, I can't. You are going to have to find out for yourself. Besides, if you play the cards right, you could probably pull it off."_

_Felix nodded, "Thanks, Crane."_

_Crane smiled, "What about your sister?"_

"_I don't know. We found a golden necklace that came from Aquafina that had my sister's fingerprints on it. But, nothing more," said Felix._

"_Well, I sense that Stryker will be going all out on you," said Crane, "Just remember to hold your guard. You've been through a lot."_

_Felix nodded as he shook hands with Crane, "Thanks, pal."_

* * *

Felix stood up from the grass, brushing himself off. He turned to the other rangers, who were stood up with him.

"Guys, we've been through so much. I'm not going to give up that easily," said Felix.

"Agreed," said Darren, "Even though are identities are exposed, we can still fight for the protection of Hoenn!"

"I plan to die if I have to," said Ray.

"Yeah," said Angela.

"Ready," said Tara.

"The six of us will stop him," said Claese.

As they put their hands together, they heard the sounds of rustling. The rangers turned around to see seven people walk up to them with a Claydol. They all had a familiar face.

"Claydol, Danny, Amii, Jenna, Jack, Sean, Mika, Derik," said Felix, "What are you doing here?"

"We heard of your problem," said Amii.

"Yeah," said Danny, "Don't listen to the citizens."

Jack nodded, "What's more important is that Psycho Virus."

Derik nodded, "Indeed. The future depends on you. You six are the chosen ones to stop them."

"We believe in you," said Amii.

"Agreed," said a voice.

The rangers turned around to see Matt, Violet, Barabas, Dr. Shinya, Hank, Magbomb, and Spencer.

"Rangers!" said Spencer, "Even with us by your side, we know you can."

Dr. Shinya nodded, "Yes, I may have dragged you into this war, but you rangers have fought too much to get out by quitting. Yes, a violation occurred with your identities. Rayquaza was quite angry about it."

"I already told him that PNET will take full responsibility," said Claydol, "However, it may be negated soon."

"Negated?" asked Felix.

"Well," said Claydol, "Me and Derik sense something bad. All of us will be needed sooner than we all think."

"And that is now!" yelled a voice.

The rangers turned around to see Doom, looking at them.

"Doom!" yelled Felix, "Your attempt to destroy this planet, causing us to expose our true forms was wrong! We six rangers will defeat you."

The rangers nodded as they looked at the monster. Tara agreed as she stood next to Felix, looking at him.

"Doom, you won't be able to harm us anymore," she said.

"Let's do it!" said Felix.

The rangers nodded as they took out their Astro Morphers. Claese opened his Digitizer.

"Digitizer, Install!"

"Install, Poké Rangers!"

Pressing their codes, the rangers morphed.

"And who do you think you are?" he asked.

"Felix Jefferson! Omnipotent Warrior, Red Space Ranger!"

"Darren Hitchcock! Strategist Warrior, Black Space Ranger!"

"Raymond Hoover! Dimension Warrior, Blue Space Ranger!"

"Angela Keeney! Analytical Warrior, Yellow Space Ranger!"

"Tara Marie Chaiera! Command Warrior, Pink Space Ranger!"

"Claese Flora! Prototype Warrior, Silver Space Ranger!"

"Install," said Felix, "Poké Rangers… in Space!"

Doom laughed as he released another Blast Burn attack. The retro rangers took cover as the explosion hit. The six Space Rangers rolled forward. Jumping up, Felix and the other rangers took out their Astro Blasters while Claese took out his Sand Blaster. The blasters shot Doom before he could even reflect them. Doom turned around as he saw Felix's Fire Saber slash his stomach.

"Combination Attack!" yelled Felix.

The rangers nodded, "Okay."

Ray combined his Aqua Axe and Astro Blaster while Tara and Angela pulled their weapons up. The three of them jumped up and landed on the other shoulders and then jumped up.

"One!" yelled Ray, shooting a blue beam from his Aqua Sniper.

"Two!" yelled Angela, shooting electric beams with her Magnetic Stunner

"Three!" yelled Tara, shooting psychic waves from her Psychic Pistol. Doom yelled as he saw sparks flying from his body. He was damaged by their attacks. Next, the other three rangers flipped over and jumped on top of them.

"Four!" yelled Felix, charging up his Fire Saber.

"Five!" yelled Darren, charging up his Shadow Lance.

"End! Metallic Deletion!" yelled Claese, charging up his Sand Blaster.

Doom yelled as he fell backwards, exploding into a million pieces. The rangers stood together. However, Infectoid swung across, biting the monster.

"Gigantic Virus Infection!" yelled Infectoid.

The rangers looked up to see Doom, looking at them. Blood was coming down his face as he looked at them.

"Voyager Zords!" yelled Felix.

"Install, Mega Voyager!"

As the Voyager Zords sped up to abnormal speeds, Magmar Voyager 1 jumped off Lapras Voyager 3. Immediately, Magnezone Voyager 4 stretched out its magnetic arms and the back part of Magnezone Voyager 4 flipped underneath. Honchkrow Voyager 2 attached to the back of Magnezone Voyager 4 with the head on top. Lapras Voyager 3 splitted in half, becoming the legs as the head of the Lapras shrunk and the feet of Lapras Voyager 3 became the feet for their Megazord. Magmar Voyager 1 shrunk its arms and legs, becoming the waist, while Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the back of Honchkrow Voyager 2. The seats of the Voyager Zords ejected them out as the five zords came together. The wings of Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the head of the Megazord. A huge green visor appeared on top as the rangers popped up in the same spots. However, it had black screens with silver trimming, colorful consoles and on the door it said P-NET Mega Voyager on the back. On top of Magnezone Voyager 4, the words Mega Voyager appeared in white letters with the PNET logo.

"Mega Voyager, transformation complete!"

Doom released a Flamethrower attack at the Mega Voyager. The Mega Voyager used a sidekick and smacked it across the face. Doom went to chomp on the creature.

"Come on," said Danny. As he turned around, he noticed police cars coming toward the scene. Officer Jenny and everybody else took out their pistols. The rangers put their hands up.

"What's going on?" asked Spencer.

"Sorry to do this to you, Skycloud," said Jenny, "But, the Slateport City Mayor told Steven Stone and the president found out from Steven. After arguing, the president said to Steven that no one should come in contact with the rangers. Otherwise, they go to court."

She then turned to the Dr. Shinya, "We heard about your Secret Ranger program. You have some explaining to do."

As Officer Jenny looked up, she noticed Doom being beat up by the Mega Voyager. As Claese went to summon his zord, another Officer Jenny arrested him.

"What is this? I'm trying to help save the world!"

"Xatu Voyager 5!" said Felix.

Xatu Voyager 5 detached from the back and connected to the Mega Voyager. The rangers looked at Doom.

"Take this," said Felix, "Cosmic Deletion!"

The head of the Xatu flew off, smacking Doom in the face. The monster yelled as he fell down, exploding into pieces. The police officers started clapping.

"See?" asked Claese.

"Yeah," said Officer Jenny, "I understand. However, the law's the law. Space Rangers, you're under arrest."

* * *

The next day, there was a court session held at Ever Grande Stadium. Everyone that knew the rangers or at least came in contact was there. The rangers, Claydol, Magbomb, Barabas, and Dr. Shinya were on the sidelines as witnesses as the six Space Rangers stood there, looking at the crowd. They were all booing and screeching at them.

"Wow," said Angela, "I know how a celebrity feels like."

Suddenly, the rangers turned around. They gasped to see the five members of the Hoenn Pokemon League.

"Rangers," said Steven, "Welcome. Unfortunately, this is really bad to do this to you on a time like this but the president thought it was the perfect example. I think it's wrong."

"You're arrested for," said Glacia, "Destroying property, and the death of nearly a quarter of the citizens that live in this region."

"Aye, we know what you were trying to do was great," said Drake, "But, when we found out about you, we had to arrest you."

"Yep," said Sidney, "It was the only way."

"For what reason?" asked Felix, "Why is this the only way?"

"Because," said Phoebe, "Rangers, we want to protect this region. But, now that the threat knows who you are, they could harm other people and we Pokemon trainers and gym leaders… even us can't let that happen to you. I mean murder is a crime, and so is property damage. PNET has taken full responsibility."

"So," said Danny, "What does that mean?"

"You guys get a warning. You meet them again, you will be arrested. You help them, you're going to jail. That's what the boss said," said Sidney.

"And as for you six rangers," said Steven, looking at them, "I can't believe he said this."

"What?" asked Angela.

"By the power invested in Hoenn, you six are no longer welcome in the Hoenn region," said Steven.

"WHAT?" yelled the rangers.

"And the PNET program must be shut down immediately," said Steven, "You have 24 hours to take what you can and leave."

The rangers looked at each other. Once the courthouse left, the rangers were in Lilycove City with their bags. As they got on to a small black yacht, they sighed as they looked at the citizens. They were unhappy with them.

As they got toward the middle of the ocean and Ray just looked at Felix.

"They even took our morphers," said Ray.

"Yeah," said Felix, "I know."

Darren sighed, "What are we going to do?"

"Well, we can go to Holon," said Claese, "I know a couple of rangers that could help us."

"Alright, maybe we should," said Angela.

Felix reached into his pocket. He got out a golden compass. They were heading west, not south.

"I better go to the bridge. The captain is blind," he said.

As Felix walked up the stairs, he noticed the four men. Three sailors and the captain were looking at the ship, driving it. The sailors wore white hats, white shirts and black pants. The captain wore a red suit with black pants and a red hat.

"Um, we want to go to Holon or Verger. We don't want to go back to Hoenn," said Felix.

"What if I told you that we're going to a place where no one can find you?" asked the captain.

"Hmm…," said Felix.

The captain, who was old and ugly removed the hat and mask off his face. He turned around, "Felix, it's me."

"Danny," said Felix, "Why?"

Danny looked at Felix, "I don't plan on giving up so easily. What about you?"

Felix looked at Danny. Danny's hand stretched out. Felix turned around as he looked at the other sailors. One was Jack, one was Derik, and one was Matt. Felix nodded as he shook hands with him.

"So," said Felix, "Where are we headed to?"

"The place where the rangers began: the Sky Pillar," said Danny.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Ray: We are banned from our own region.**

**Felix: However, we do go back to the region.**

**Darren: Say what? When pigs fly.**

**Felix: No, seriously. Next chapter!  
**

**Cyber D: Hee hee… I got into the database. **

**Shinya: Claese, Cyber D has infected our hard drive.**

**Cyber D: I'm here!**

**Claese: You're… powerful now!  
Danny: Rangers, I know you kind of are banned, but what if I told you Cyber D is on the rampage?**

**Felix: He's powerful.**

**Cyber D: Felix, it's between YOU and ME!  
Felix: Bring it on!**

**Poké Rangers in Space Chapter 50: Felix vs. Ultimate Cyber D**

A/N: Flashback scenes were from:

Chapter 1: From Out of Nowhere Part 1

Chapter 2: From Out of Nowhere Part 2

Chapter 4: Mission 1- Satellite Search

Chapter 8: Brokenhearted Felix

Chapter 9: We've Got the Blues

Chapter 11: The Red Rose of Temptation

Chapter 14: Mission 2- The Cursed Space Colony

Chapter 19: Flashes of Machdrap

Chapter 20: Mission 3- The Delta Discovery

Chapter 24: Survival of the Silver Part 1

Chapter 38: Rangers Gone Psycho

Chapter 47: Chimzor's Revenge Part 2

Chapter 48: Chimzor's Revenge Part 3

* * *

So, you never expected that did you? I hope you enjoy it. Don't worry, they will be back. They have to be. Otherwise, I might as well end the story saying the virus wins! Lol. Alright, Chapter 50 should be up soon!


	50. Felix vs Ultimate Cyber D

A/N: So, here's Chapter 50!

* * *

_Last time on Poke Rangers in Space…_

_The rangers saved the Elite Four from Chimzor. Chimzor gets defeated by both G-Force and the Space Rangers. Master Stryker and Aquafina decide to expose the rangers identity to the public thanks to Doom. The rangers battle the monster after remembering their memories. However, Felix and the other rangers were arrested. Steven told them they had to leave Hoenn. However, Danny finds them. So, what does that mean? _

* * *

The Pokemon League…

Steven was sitting in his office, with a pen in his hand. He had the phone ringing all over the place. Most of it was from the media, and other places.

"Can they just leave me alone?" asked Steven.

Suddenly, as he went to hang the phone, he saw the Winona Gym Leader. She was looking down at him with cold eyes.

"Hi, Winona," said Steven.

"Do you really think I have the time to listen to you smile?" asked Winona, "I, the Gym Leader think that you, carrying out your father's order was a bit too far. And the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four are waiting for you so we can discuss this decision."

"What?" asked Steven, "My dad's orders are the orders."

"Yeah, but we don't think you should've obeyed him," said Winona, "Get into the office before we all come here."

Without saying a word, Steven organized his files and headed toward the conference room.

* * *

The ship landed in the Sky Pillar. There, Felix and the other rangers walked up the stairs, where they saw some of the tower being rebuilt a little bit. Claydol was walking around, looking at the rangers.

"Hi," said Claydol, "I asked Danny and the others to bring you here. You guys can hang out here until this mess is settled."

"Thanks," said Felix.

"Thank you," said Angela.

"Claydol, you are a lifesaver," said Darren.

As the rangers settled in Danny turned around. Amii was sitting on the beach, watching the ocean waves.

"Hmm…," said Amii, "That doesn't make sense."

"What?" asked Danny.

"What Steven said about kicking them out," said Amii, "I don't think they were going to."

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"I think this was a set-up," said Amii.

"A set-up?" asked Danny.

"Yeah," said Amii, looking at the waves. They crashed on to the shore, "The president of the region wouldn't do a public court trial. They wouldn't have the rangers being booed by the citizens here."

Danny nodded, "That's true."

As Claese settled his stuff down below, he looked at the rangers, "Rangers, I need to head back to the moon base. I need to shut down the Voyager systems."

"How?" asked Felix.

"Shinya can. He's actually up there," said Claese. As he headed out, Felix and Tara looked at each other. Felix sighed as he looked at her. Tara nodded as she threw a rock at the ocean.

"What?" asked Felix.

"This was wrong," said Tara.

"Don't worry," said Felix, "I'm going to prove them wrong."

* * *

Inside the virus…

"Hee hee," said Master Stryker. He turned to the other villains, "Acting as the president was funny."

He turned to see an old man tied to the log. He looked at him with evil eyes.

"Mr. Stone, how does it feel to be captured?" asked Master Stryker.

"You… I should have the rangers finish you," he said.

"Well," said Master Stryker, "Too bad I had to kick them off. Now, Cyber D can tap into the PNET's system undetected."

"What?" asked Aquafina, "What are you planning to do?"

Master Stryker looked at her as he walked to the screen, "You see, I'm going to find the Voyager Zords, the Lugia MegaShip and the Silver Winger zord. I want them destroyed before these cards are ready."

Cyber D nodded as he walked toward Master Stryker, "And just in case if they do anything…"

He took out a red jewel and placed it in the bottom of his sword, "This will give me more power."

"Finish the job. Destroy PNET. Destroy the zords," he said.

Cyber D nodded as he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Silver Ranger holds his personal weapon. Then it flashes to Clease, who's desk was messy with his feet on top of it. "Claese Flora- Silver Space Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evilly with Jou Jefferson as Master Stryker in the background)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The six rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(Felix uses the Astro Battlizer, his battlized mode appears)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Kyogre MegaShip and the Delta MegaShip combine to become the Astro Delta Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Rhybuster crashes on to the scene)_

_**Go… (in Space)**_

_(Instrumental music: the Lugia MegaShip flies out of the space dock and lands on Earth)_

_(Clease drives his new Auto Slider)_

_(The rangers jump on their Cyber Sliders)_

_(The Voyager Zords are launched into space)_

_(The two MegaShips fly away from Earth)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Mega Voyager is formed, the Silver Winger Zord is formed, the Wing Mega Voyager is formed)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord, the Delta Megazord, the Silver Winger zord and Mega Voyager appear in space with the six rangers, unmorphed standing on top of them)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Chapter 50: Felix vs. Ultimate Cyber D

_Based on:_

_Denji Sentai Megaranger #50: Sublime! The Red-Hot Super Soldier Yugande_

_Power Rangers in Space #40: The Impenetrable Web_

* * *

In the Pokemon League at Ever Grande City, the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four decided to have a tiny meeting.

"We shouldn't have thrown them out. I don't care if your father was the President of both Devon Corporation and this region!" said Sidney, "Steven, why?"

"Hey, I was just doing my job," said Steven.

The Lavaridge Gym Leader Flannery shook her head as she looked at Steven, "Steve, those rangers are just teens. Yes, there was property damage and lives lost. But, you can't kick them out because of that."

Wattson nodded, "I agree, Steven. That was wrong."

Wallace looked at them, "Well, it's partially my fault."

The Elite Four and the Gym Leaders looked at the Sootopolis Gym Leader. Even his mentor, Juan, wanted to know why.

"Why do you say it's your fault?" asked Juan.

"Well," said Wallace, "Four years ago, I was at the Cave of Origin. I was just doing my normal rounds. Checking for any abnormal activity that occurred, I stumbled upon Mariah's escape. I should've checked that tomb before she got out. Now, we have all of these crazy villains after that."

"Well," said Phoebe, looking at Wallace, "True, if you checked every day on her tomb, you should've told us about it. Then, Mariah wouldn't have started destroying everything."

"However," said Juan, "You couldn't have prevented the Machine Empire and the Reckless Riders. They never escaped Hoenn. Besides, it was an accident. However, I believe these rangers have potential. I think they should come back. I mean, from what I saw on TV, they saved you guys. At least, give them a chance."

Winona nodded in response, "It's true. The rangers fight gracefully just like Pokemon do when they battle each other. It would be wrong."

Norman nodded, "I agree with Winona. We need to find them."

The Mossdeep Gym twins, who were looking at them nodded in response. However, Tate began to glow as he looked at them. He crashed on the ground. Lisa also did the same thing. Roxanne and Brawly ran toward them, trying to snap them out of it.

"Are you okay?" asked Roxanne.

"Come on, speak," said Brawly.

"What's going on?" asked Flannery.

* * *

_In their minds…_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Explosions of buildings occurred. People were getting hurt. The land of Hoenn turned from grass to fire, burning everything into destruction. Only remains of skeleton bones exist. _

* * *

"Well," said Steven, "Remember, they are Psychics. They probably are foreseeing something."

At his response, Tate and Lisa slowly woke up from their state. Lisa stood up and turned to Steven.

"Steven, your father told you about banning them, right?" asked Lisa.

"Once again, yes," said Steven.

"Well," said Tate, "We fell right into the enemies' trap."

The Gym Leaders looked at the Psychic Twins. The Elite Four looked at the Mossdeep Gym Leaders.

"What do you mean?" asked Glacia.

"We saw fire, destruction, and laughter," said Tate.

"Gym Leaders and Elite Four of Hoenn, we were set up," said Lisa, "Looking at what we saw, we better pray the rangers violate coming back."

"Why?" asked Steven.

"Steven, we are going to need them to defeat the threat that is coming to Hoenn," said Tate.

Flannery turned to Tate, "What if they don't get here in time?"

"The end of Hoenn will be here. The villains will go out to destroy the other regions. The rangers will all be destroyed," said Lisa, "Our world will turn into what they want and that is… evil, sadness, and greed."

Juan nodded as he looked at the clock. It was only a matter of time…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the network…

Cyber D was looking at the wires that were in the system. He couldn't believe how much communication goes in and out to the system. As he kept walking he knew that he was heading straight toward PNET's main computer.

"The quicker I get to the PNET's database, the quicker I can get to destroying what's up in space," he said.

No sooner he walked into the network, he found himself on the bridge of the Kyogre MegaShip. All the systems were shut down. He turned toward the bridge elevator. It seemed shut. He headed toward wherever the main computer control is.

"Computer Access," said Cyber D.

As the doors opened, he turned around. It was Magbomb, who was terrified, "Oh my!"

Cyber D walked toward Magbomb, "Where's the encryption code? What is the encryption code? Who knows it?"

"Not telling you crap, you disgusting excuse for a henchman," said Mabgomb.

"GIVE ME THE DAMN PASSWORD!" he yelled.

Meanwhile, inside the virus, Master Stryker looked at the keycards that were being installed into the machine.

"Perfect, almost complete," he said, "You know, that was great."

"What?" asked Aquafina, "Faking Steven's father?"

"Yep," said Master Stryker, looking at the person hanging on the ceiling. It was a man who looked just like Steven but he was older.

"Mr. Stone," he said, "How does it feel to see your region be destroyed within the next couple of hours?"

"I think that was wrong," said Mr. Stone, "Using my voice and arguing with my son. He didn't want to throw them out. You made them!"

"Exactly," said Master Stryker. He turned on the screen and he moved the camera to the Sky Pillar. He laughed as he looked at the building. He noticed familiar people.

"They haven't left?" asked Master Stryker, "Well… I think it's time to send some virus soldiers."

"How's Cyber D doing?" asked Aquafina, "We need those codes to destroy the Megazords."

"Give him time," said Master Stryker, "He'll find the codes eventually. Send the Neji Soldiers to Sky Pillar."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Sky Pillar, the rangers were sitting around the campfire as they began to speak about the previous events that happened.

"I look at it this way," said Amii, having a glass of water, "As long as you guys are here, nobody can arrest you."

"Yeah, they would have to take the others too," said Danny.

As the rangers nodded, they saw a purple lightning bolt hit the ocean. The Space Rangers watched as the Neji Soldiers jumped up from the waters. Amii and Danny struck fighting poses as a thousand of them appeared in front.

"Great," said Ray, "War!"

Suddenly, the Neji Soldiers started attacking. Felix jumped up and kicked two of them in the face. He punched one more in the stomach and flipped the other soldier on the ground. Darren threw another punch at one of the soldiers. He kicked another creature in the stomach, causing the soldier to squeal. Ray jumped and tackled two of them to the ground. He kicked two of them, causing them to land on the sand. Angela and Tara stood on the rocks, kicking the soldiers in the stomach. The two of them jumped off, flipping and rolling on the ground, smacking the soldiers to the side. The two of them got up as the soldiers fell on the ground. Danny jumped up and kicked another soldier in the face. He blocked one of them with his blades. He punched the next soldier in the stomach, causing the soldier to fall. Amii used a sidekick at the other Neji Soldier, causing the soldier to fall on the ground. As the rangers huddled in the circle, they turned around. Derik, Jack, and Jenna headed down the stairs to help out.

"What's going on?" asked Jenna.

"Simple," said Felix, "The soldiers are coming up from all over the place."

"Where's Mika, Claese, Sean and Max?" asked Jack.

"Max is on his way from Johto. Claese is in space. Sean and Mika said we need to protect the place while he continues fixing the place," said Derik.

Danny turned to the other rangers, "Can you at least morph?"

"Yeah," said Felix.

"Great," said Danny.

"What morphers are we using?" asked Jack, looking at Danny.

"Well, the Morphin' team isn't at full strength," said Danny, "Take a guess."

The rangers looked at the Space Ranger as the ten rangers went to morph. Felix took out his Astro Morpher with the other rangers.

"Rangers," said Felix, "Let's go!"

"Okay," said the rangers, "Install, Poke Rangers!"

**3-3-5! INSTALL!**

The rangers put their arms down and their suits digitized on them. Their helmets lit up.

**MORPHING COMPLETE**

Danny flicked his wrists. His Overtech Dual Braces appeared on his arms. The other rangers stood by him as he went to morph.

"Let's go!" said Danny.

"Okay!" said the other rangers.

"Going into Overdrive!"

Combining their braces, the rangers had green grids form on their bodies. Their ranger suits materialized on their bodies.

They had white gloves and white boots with a gold trim around them. They also had a golden belt around his waist. They wore their ranger colors on their legs and chest. On the upper chest and around their shoulders was a white shield, but it wasn't armor it was sewed in with a gold around it. Finally their helmet had their ranger color. Jenna and Amii had skirts. Danny's helmet was red with a black star and it had a flame of a Moltres. Jack's helmet was green. It had a leaf on top with a rectangle as a visor. Derik's helmet was blue with a W on the helmet and a triangle as a visor. Amii's helmet had an equal sign as a visor with black stripes on either side with an electric bolt in black. Finally, Jenna's helmet was pink with a hand on either side with eyes of a Jynx on top.

As they morphed, Aquafina materialized on the ground, looking at the Sky Pillar.

"So, this is where the original hideout was?" asked Aquafina, "I can't wait to trash it."

"Like we'll let you," said Felix.

"Soldiers!" said Aquafina, "Tear this place apart!"

The rangers nodded as they went to attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cyber D laughed as he looked at Magbomb. He went to strike. However, Magbomb dodged into the elevator.

"Computer, give all encrypted access to me. Authorization: Magbomb M32191," said Magbomb.

As Cyber D went to the main computer, he heard the computer's voice, "Encrypted access is now enabled. Authorization must be used."

Cyber D yelled as he took out his saber, "If I can't have the code, then I'll blow up this whole bridge!"

Using the yellow button on the sword, he shot the computer station, causing the systems to explode. He walked toward the elevator and closed the door. As he headed down to the elevator, he walked out the door to a deck. No sooner he took the first step, he slipped and fell on the ground. As he looked, he saw a banana peel. He turned around to see Magbomb laughing.

"A friend told me about a friend he knew in Johto. He says bananas are a Mime's best friend," said Magbomb, "I guess it works!"

"You disgusting creature!" he yelled.

"I used to be a villain just like you," he said, "Amazing how they never changed."

Cyber D released green beams from his eyes. Magbomb dodged the attack, causing one of the walls to have a couple of burns. Magbomb released a couple of flames from his body.

"How could you breathe fire?" he asked.

"Really easy," said Magbomb, "Now…"

He took out a blue mushroom from his pocket, "Eat this."

As he threw the mushroom at Cyber D. Cyber D went to say something. Suddenly, he yelled as he began to shrink into a tiny creature. Magbomb laughed as he picked him up.

"You see, going to Mushroom Kingdom was a good thing," he said. He picked up the tiny Cyber D, who kept screaming as he was thrown into the trash compactor. He closed the compactor and pressed the red button. Cyber D yelled as he was compressed and sent out into space.

"I can't let him find out about the secret stuff. Got to tell the others," said Magbomb. Instead of heading out, he turned on the engines and headed straight toward the moon. Cyber D, now at normal size laughed as he looked at the moon.

"I think I know where he was going," said Cyber D, taking out the item that Master Stryker gave him, "And I will get there before you will."

Using the secret contents, Cyber D laughed as he began to head straight toward the Kyogre MegaShip, knocking it off course. He laughed as he headed straight toward the moon.

* * *

At the moon, Claese was just about to shut down the computer. The other technicians began to leave.

"Great," said Claese.

Dr. Shinya was heading toward Claese as he took the back-up out.

"Are you ready?" asked Shinya.

"Yeah… No," said Claese.

"Hmm…," said Shinya, looking at the window in front of him. He noticed the Kyogre MegaShip heading toward the moon with a red light heading toward the moon.

"Magbomb," said Claese, opening his cell phone, "You were supposed to shut the engines down and leave."

"Well," said Magbomb, "Cyber D found out where our contents are and is heading straight toward the moon."

Shinya's face was pricless. As Claese went to speak, he noticed the screen in front of him explode. The red beam materialized into Cyber D. However, Cyber D had red and black stripes all over his body.

"Cyber D!" said Claese.

"Correction: Ultimate Cyber D," he said, "Hand over the PNET zords before I destroy this whole base!"

"Doc, the morphing grid on?" asked Claese.

"Yes," said Shinya.

"Not a chance," said Claese, looking at Ultimate Cyber D. Installing, he went to attack. Magbomb and Shinya were leaving for the Kyogre MegaShip as a duel in the moon base took place. Claese used his Sand Blaster, dueling Ultimate Cyber D with it. For Claese, he found a secret door opening, heading to space. Ultimate Cyber D followed.

"You are going to have to kill me if you want the zords so badly," said Claese.

Ultimate Cyber D laughed as he stretched his sword out, "Fine!"

The swords clashed. After clashing the swords a couple of times, Claese transformed his Sand Blaster into a gun, shooting Ultimate Cyber D. Golden beams were reflected back.

"Not cool," he said.

He yelled as a red beam came from the ground. He materialized, making himself bigger. He walked on the moon, looking at Claese. Claese yelled as he started running back.

"Silver Winger!" yelled Claese.

Claese kept running as the silver craft launched from the moon base. Claese jumped into the zord with the keycard in hand. Swiping it, the Silver Winger transformed into a Sandslash, ready to battle.

"Spike Missiles, fire!" yelled Claese.

Spikes of missiles came out from the back, hitting Ultimate Cyber D in the chest. The villain released a bolt of yellow lighting, causing the Silver Winger zord to land on the ground. Ultimate Cyber D then walked toward the blue circular object that was in the craters. As the Silver Winger zord went to defend it, Ultimate Cyber D's eyes began to glow as an orange beam came from his eyes. His sword shot a red beam, combining them into one. Claese watched as the Voyager Zords that stood there, were now crushed by the debris.

"No!" yelled Claese.

"Hee hee," said Ultimate Cyber D, "Now, to leave."

As he went to escape, he turned to hear two spacecrafts coming around. He stood in shock as the Lugia MegaShip and the Kyogre MegaShip arrived in Space.

"Magbomb!" said Claese.

"Don't worry, Claese. We're here!" said Shinya, operating the control systems. He took out his earpiece, "Lugia MegaShip, Aeroblast!"

White beams from the Lugia MegaShip shot Ultimate Cyber D in the face. Ultimate Cyber D turned around as Shock Wave bombs were released from his mouth, shooting him. Ultimate Cyber D turned around as he released a red beam at the Lugia MegaShip. The Lugia MegaShip was electrocuted from the attack that it flew toward the ground, landing in the crater. Magbomb stood in shock as dents appeared all over.

"Well, that's totaled," said Ultimate Cyber D, "Now, to Earth."

Ultimate Cyber D jumped off the moon base and headed straight to Earth. Claese turned to the others, "Guys, I'm going to check the damage!"

"Make it quick," said Shinya.

* * *

As the rangers kept battling the soldiers, Jenna and Tara were just about to finish the last group. Aquafina shook her head as she went to attack. However, the rangers noticed Ultimate Cyber D crashing into the ocean. The waves crashed and hit the shore, causing the rangers to soak.

"No way," said Angela, "I'm sure our PNET technology is sealed."

"Guys," said Felix, "Let's see if we can get our Voyager Zords out."

"No can do," said Claese, on the intercom, "Ultimate Cyber D is the main perpetrator who destroyed the moon base. Your zords are buried underneath. I need to get them out of there."

"WHAT?" asked Felix.

"No way," said Danny, "Rangers, let's use ours!"

Before Danny could say anything, the rangers watched to see the Kyogre MegaShip flying around the sky.

"What the hell?" asked Danny, "I guess you have one more zord left."

"At least!" said Felix.

"Rangers!" yelled Magbomb, "Fight Ultimate Cyber D in here!"

The rangers nodded as they teleported to the Kyogre MegaShip. As they got into the cockpit, the rangers went toward Dr. Shinya.

"We need the Lugia MegaShip," said Felix.

"Too badly damaged. Thank Ultimate Cyber D," said Shinya.

"I guess we are relying on the Astro Megazord," said Felix.

As the rangers sat down, Felix put the code in.

_**5-4-1! INSTALL**_

"Starship Fusion!"

The Kyogre's head began to flip toward the front. The tail and the bottom half stretched downward. The tail transformed into two feet as it split in half. The fins of Kyogre folded down, making the arms of the Megazord. The shuttle transformed into the head of the Megazord, heading toward the ship. The shuttle head attached to the Megazord.

"Astro Megazord, Installation Complete," said the rangers.

The Overtech Rangers watched overhead as Aquafina looked at the battle scene.

"Come on, guys!" said Derik.

"Finish them!" said Aquafina.

"Astro Megazord Saber!" yelled Felix.

A yellow sword materialized into thin air. It was a silver blade with a golden Poke Ball attached to a black hilt. The sword went to attack Ultimate Cyber D. Ultimate Cyber D slashed the Astro Megazord across the chest. The waves were getting restless as the villain kept striking the Megazord.

"You're going down," said Felix, "This is game over for you!"

"Likewise," said Ultimate Cyber D.

As the sword was picked up, the Astro Megazord slashed Ultimate Cyber D across the chest and then was slashed again.

"Astro Megazord Whip!" said Ray.

The whip lashed Ultimate Cyber D across the face a couple of times. He yelled as he landed on the dirt. He then looked up as he saw the yellow whip to act like a big sword. He was stabbed right through. He yelled as he felt the pain very excruciating.

"Weapons are charged at full power!" said Angela.

"Astro Megazord Saber, Digital Deletion!" yelled Felix.

The sword was picked up. It began to charge up as the sword was raised. As it came down on top of Ultimate Cyber D. He held it with both hands and shattered the Megazord Saber.

"No way!" said Danny.

"Oh yes," said Aquafina, "Ultimate Cyber D is very powerful!"

As the Overtech Rangers turned to her, Aquafina started giggling. Suddenly, blue lightning came out of her head. She started screaming, landing on the ground.

"What's with her?" asked Amii.

"I don't know," said Derik, looking up, "OH MY!"

Suddenly, the Astro Megazord landed on the beach with Ultimate Cyber D's foot crushing them.

"Now, you're mine!" he yelled.

The cockpit was up in fire and smoke as the rangers held on. As Ultimate Cyber D began to strike, Felix watched as sparks flew out of his body.

"What's happening to me?" he yelled, shrinking back to normal size. He was on the shore, looking around. Aquafina was lying on the ground, in pain and the Overtech Rangers were watching.

"More rangers," he said, withdrawing his sword, "Aquafina…"

Suddenly, Aquafina screamed from being in terrible pain. Ultimate Cyber D turned around to see the Space Rangers, looking at him.

"Ultimate Cyber D," said Felix, "Just give up. You can't defeat us."

Ultimate Cyber D stretched out his sword, "Rangers, fight me!"

* * *

The Overtech Rangers walked backwards as the Space Rangers took the battle in their own hands. The rangers had their personal weapons out as they went to attack Ultimate Cyber D. Danny couldn't believe it. However, he turned around to see Max, Mika, and Sean running down the stairs with Matt, Violet, and Spencer dragging behind.

"What's going on?" asked Matt.

"Let them battle," said Jack, "Ultimate Cyber D is trying to defeat them. Felix seems really agitated about it."

As Ultimate Cyber D slaughtered everybody, he went to attack Darren again. Darren yelled as he pulverized to the ground. Darren took out his Astro Blaster, shooting him down. He then turned around to see Ray with his Aqua Axe slashing him in the chest. Ultimate Cyber D stood as the five rangers went to attack.

"Digital Combination!" yelled Felix.

"Okay!" yelled the rangers.

Angela and Tara ran up toward Ultimate Cyber D with their weapons.

"One!" yelled Tara with her Psychic Pistol.

"Two!" yelled Angela with her Magnetic Stunner.

Electric and psychic beams hit Ultimate Cyber D. Next, Ray and Darren took out the Aqua Axe and the Shadow Lance.

"Three!" yelled Ray.

"Four!" yelled Darren.

Both weapons hit Ultimate Cyber D. Next, Felix jumped up and landed on the rangers as they stood two by two. Felix's saber was charged up.

"END!" yelled Felix, "Flame Screw Attack!"

As he went to attack, Ultimate Cyber D yelled as he fell down and landed next to Aquafina. Aquafina looked up to see him. She yelled as blue lightning came out from her body. Felix was watching as Aquafina was twirling around in pain. Ultimate Cyber D went straight for Felix.

"Felix Jefferson, say your prayers!" he yelled.

Felix went to attack. However, as Ultimate Cyber D released a powerful beam. Felix closed his eyes as an explosion occurred. A scream appeared in the background. The rangers watched as the smoke cleared. Felix was alive… however, Aquafina was on the ground.

"Aquafina," said Angela, picking her head up, "Why?"

As she did so, the helmet of her armor broke into pieces. Felix was in shock. He saw brownish green hair coming down. She had a line of blood down her face, knocked unconscious. Felix checked her pulse. It was fatal.

"Joanne," said Felix softly, "You were Aquafina. The whole time... and you saved me."

He was silent for a couple seconds. However, Ultimate Cyber D was laughing, "Taking her human form was a bad idea. She was weak."

Suddenly, Felix's head was raised. He walked toward Ultimate Cyber D, cracking his knuckles. He began to glow bright red as his Astro Battlizer form appeared.

"Ultimate Cyber D," said Felix, "You killed my sister! Regardless of her being evil, I'll never forget what you did to her. The same thing goes with my brother!"

Felix yelled as he took out his Super Fire Sniper.

"Fire Barrage!"

As a wave of fire, rockets, and missiles came from his Battlizer, Ultimate Cyber D yelled as he landed on the ground. Felix demorphed as he took out his Fire Saber. The villain watched as he tried to attack, but Felix kicked his hand away.

"Fire Saber! Saber Strike!"

With his saber, streams of fire came to the top of the blade. He slashed Ultimate Cyber D across the body. He yelled as he landed on the ground, exploding into pieces.

"Felix!" said Danny, running toward him. He looked at Joanne, who was still knocked unconscious from the battle, "I'm so sorry."

Felix hugged Danny really tightly. Tears began to stream from his eyes. The rangers sighed as they looked at Joanne's body. However, Angela noticed that her fists started clenching. There was a slight groan.

"Guys," said Angela, "I don't think she's dead."

The rangers looked at Joanne as she got up from the ground. Her reddish eyes opened up. She looked at the island, "Am I dead? The last time I checked I was in my house working on the computer with my brother. And then I find myself seeing someone threaten my younger brother, taking the blow. Where am I?"

Felix walked up to her, "Well, sis. You're not dreaming. You're alive."

Joanne looked at him, "Felix, you're so… old. What year is this?"

"2010," said Felix.

"What has happened?" asked Joanne, shocked that she was four years older than what she looked like when she disappeared, "What did I do wrong?"

"It wasn't your fault," said Darren, "The virus took your body over. You were a host."

Angela nodded, "However, you ever make a secret weapon, leave it to us rangers."

Joanne looked at them, "Okay. I need food and water. I am so famished."

"Well, there's food inside," said Sean, "Come on."

The rangers nodded as they welcomed Joanne with open arms back to the Pillar. However, Ultimate Cyber D's body was burning in flames.

* * *

Inside the virus…

"Damn you, Cyber D!" yelled Master Stryker, "Aquafina is destroyed too, which leaves just me and Infectoid left to destroy Earth. Her human form fought back! AHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, there was a sheer beeping noise. He looked to see the green lights flash back and forth.

"It's time," he said, pulling the lever, "Destruction is near."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Felix: He's gone… finally and I have my sister back!  
Joanne: You still need to explain a couple of things.  
****Felix: Uh-huh  
****Tara: We don't have time to talk.  
****Darren: Um, yeah!  
Felix: OH MY! Chapter 51!**

**Mariah: I'm back! **

**Dawson: YAY!  
****  
Baronaw: Machines will finish this!**

King Speed: Perfect

**Master Stryker: Rangers, this is your end.**

**Rayquaza: Rangers, together you must go to Hoenn and protect the region.**

**Rangers: Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers, Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive, Poke Rangers Turbo, Poke Rangers in Space**

**Poke Rangers in Space Chapter 51: Countdown to Destruction**

* * *

A/N: I thought you would enjoy this chapter. Yeah, I killed Cyber D one chapter before the next one. Well, why revive him to die again in the next chapter? He might as well die in peace. Joanne is back… and Felix has some explaining to do. So, will he save Jou or Master Stryker? Find out next!


	51. Countdown to Destruction

A/N: Here is Chapter 51 of the Space saga. Let's get started!

**WARNING: If you need to use the bathroom, go now. You need a drink before you read this get it now. More than 50 pages of battle footage is on here. **

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers in Space…_

_The rangers, with the help of G-Force, defeats Chimzor. After Chimzor was defeated, the G-Force Rangers left. However, Master Stryker decides to expose the rangers for who they are. The rangers then escape Slateport City. They defeat Doom and Steven kicks them out of Hoenn. Why? Cyber D decides to hijack the PNET computer system. He turns into Ultimate Cyber D and destroys the Voyager Zord Hangar. The Astro Megazord tries to hold him off, but he finishes the rangers. Heading down, Aquafina stands in front of Felix. Felix realizes that Aquafina was his sister, Joanne. Felix destroys Cyber D. Master Stryker decides that it was time for war. Oh boy…_

* * *

Master Stryker laughed as he looked at the console. Pressing the red button, he saw a gold beam coming down from the ceiling. Infectoid was amazed as many beings appeared from the beam.

"Perfect," said Master Stryker.

Four beings first materialized on the floor. The three of them were laughing evilly. She was obviously a Sneasel wearing red lips and had green eyes instead of the red. She also had golden earrings that made her look like she was beautiful. She wore a black leather jacket with a purple t-shirt and black-leather pants with boots. She held a cigarette in her hand.

"Sneazette, here," she said, smiling.

A humanoid Aggron appeared, smiling as he had a black metallic vest that appeared on him.

"Ronnie's back, baby!" he yelled.

A human-like Mightyena appeared with Fearow beak and wings. He stretched out his biker vest and wore black leather pants. He wore nice shoes and has huge chains as his belt, and a black hat. He stood with them.

"For once, I am not mechanical," he said.

"Oh yeah, Mighatrow is back!" said Sneazette.

"The Riders are back," said the being behind them. The riders turned around as a golden human with a Native American biker vest, wearing black jeans and white shoes came down the stairs. His ruby eyes turned toward Master Stryker.

"So, you revived me, King Speed of the Reckless Riders," he said.

"Neji Virus Commander Master Stryker," he said, "However, it won't be you guys who will be in this plan. Step forward, more are coming."

As the riders stepped forward, a golden beam came down from the sky. A group of machines were materializing from the beam. The leader, in front wore a gold crown with blue eyes with a mechanical human head, arms and feet. He had blue armor on his chest and back and carried a golden staff. Next to him was his wife. She was a slim machine who has a rather unique personality. Her "skin" was red and her optics changed color based on her mood. She wore a golden crown adorned with several brightly colored jewels. On the other side of him was his ex-wife. She wore a golden robe with a pink staff in her hand. She had golden blonde hair, red eyes and sapphire teeth. She also carried a purple spell book and a monster glossary. Next to her was a teenage-boy like machine. He had green-plated armor with twin lasers and wore a flat gear on his head. Next to Baronaw's wife, there was a teenage-girl like machine. She was a slim, prim and proper young lady. She shared her mother's red "skin" tone as well as her eyes. Her crown is less ornate and she liked to change her color. Next to her was a large human-shaped machine. He was comprised of black and blue-plated armor with two large black bolts on his shoulders. He has piercing bright red eyes and carried a broadsword. On the other side at the far end, therewas a knight in shining armor however he wasn't human on the inside. He was somewhat mechanical as his golden broadsword and his golden mask with black lines.

"King Baronaw of the Machine Fortress is here with his wives: Tekla, and Vahsti. My son, Bolt; my daughter, Sprocket; my bodyguard Manacle; and the traitor: Iron Paladin. Thanks for the throwing the empire down the tubes," he said.

"Your fault," said Paladin.

"Isn't there a machine monster that was a part of this?" asked Master Stryker.

Suddenly, there was a loud groaning sound from the back. The Machine Fortress turned around to see an older machine with rust spots that have appeared on him. He stands just shy of five feet tall and his eyes are white. He has three small antennae on his head and his hands are more like grapplers. On his shoulder was a golden robot.

"Hephaestus!" said Baronaw, "Poppi!"

"Hi," said Hephaestus, "Now, who do we get to destroy?"

"One more group is coming. Everybody stand back!"

As the Machine Fortress huddled, a golden beam shot the ground. The empires were in shock to see what Master Stryker revived. A giant Steelix monster made from fusing dark matter and steel and iron ores together appered. Next, a girl that looks like Catwoman walked down next to the Steelix creature, purring. Next to her was a Scyther monster with blades instead of hands. Next to him was a girl with the wings of a Ho-Oh and wears a crown of the same Pokemon that is covered with black feathers. She had a black staff with gold painted on the ends. Next to her was a humanoid Golbat that almost looked like a Dracula monster. After that, there was a humanoid Mightyena with Egyptian armor. He laughed as he took out his golden staff, looking at them. Behind them were two creatures beyond imagination. One was a skeleton wearing a black and red cape. He had reddish-black eyes, carrying a golden staff and his teeth were all mechanical. Next to him, a woman appeared. She had blackish-blondish hair with blue eyes. She wore a black dress with a blue staff in her hand, laughing hysterically.

"My father, my husband and my goons are here to help. It's nice to be back from the dead. I told Rayquaza and the other brats that I'll be back," said Mariah.

"Well," said Master Stryker, "I will need your help."

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Silver Ranger holds his personal weapon. Then it flashes to Clease, who's desk was messy with his feet on top of it. "Claese Flora- Silver Space Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evilly with Jou Jefferson as Master Stryker in the background)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The six rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(Felix uses the Astro Battlizer, his battlized mode appears)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Kyogre MegaShip and the Delta MegaShip combine to become the Astro Delta Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Rhybuster crashes on to the scene)_

_**Go… (in Space)**_

_(Instrumental music: the Lugia MegaShip flies out of the space dock and lands on Earth)_

_(Clease drives his new Auto Slider)_

_(The rangers jump on their Cyber Sliders)_

_(The Voyager Zords are launched into space)_

_(The two MegaShips fly away from Earth)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Mega Voyager is formed, the Silver Winger Zord is formed, the Wing Mega Voyager is formed)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord, the Delta Megazord, the Silver Winger zord and Mega Voyager appear in space with the six rangers, unmorphed standing on top of them)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

_(The six Space Rangers, unmorphed, take a picture with the sponsors appearing on screen)_

**Poké Rangers in Space **has been sponsored where all the other toys and gadgets come from. Bandai America: Action Satisfaction _(not really)_

It is also sponsored by _(not really) _Toei Entertainment.

* * *

Chapter 51: Countdown to Destruction

_Based on:  
Power Rangers in Space #42: Countdown to Destruction Part 1  
Power Rangers in Space #43: Countdown to Destruction Part 2_

* * *

Meanwhile, on a distant planet, known as Rara Von…

Five little purple Feebas-like rangers were walking down the street, still wearing their black robes as they walked to the mall, looking at the other Rarians. One of them was tapping the only female ranger, Madiesan.

"Ali!" yelled Madiesan, "Stop poking."

The Red Rara Von Ranger laughed, "Hey, it's my job as a brother!"

Madiesan looked at him, "And this is why I am the leader and you are the klutz of the team."

The other Rara Von Rangers all gave looks of shock as Aliesan stuck his nose in the air. However, upon saying that, they heard a sound from their left wrist. Madiesan looked at the wrist morpher. It was flashing with red lights.

"Oh my," said Madiesan, "That's an Anubis signal."

Jameral, the Blue Rara Von Ranger, took out a black laptop and started typing on the computer. He looked in shock.

"He's on Earth!" said Jameral, "We need to go!"

* * *

On Druidia, a young prince wearing Egyptian armor was training. He had his Golden King Axe in his hand, slicing the bone structures. However, he heard walking. His black hair stood upward as his brownish eyes turned toward one of his servants.

"What is it?" asked the warrior.

"Prince Drew, the Machine Fortress has arrived back on Earth," the servant said.

The prince nodded as he put the axe behind him, "Quickly, get me my morpher."

* * *

On a distant colony, Pegasus and Princess Deta, the last two that survived the Pegasus was sitting in their castle, drinking iced lattés and eating grapes.

"You know," said Pegasus, "This wasn't a bad idea to choose this planet. I love the scenery."

"Agreed," said Deta, kissing him on the cheek.

As they went to kiss, they saw the Phantom Ranger walk toward them. Deta turned to look at him, "Phantom, you sound desperate. What's wrong?"

"There's a rider reading on Earth. The Arma-Trailer is filled up and ready to go," he said.

Pegasus nodded, "Prepare to get underway."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Sky Pillar, the rangers were sitting around the campfire of where the three torches stood. Danny looked at Felix as he and Joanne began to talk to each other. Everyone was silent after Felix slaughtered Cyber D. They didn't know what to say. How do they comfort a ranger who finds out that his sister has been taken over by a computer virus?

"You mean our super weapon against Mariah…," said Joanne.

"Turned out to be a virus," said Felix, "And it lost control… taking you and Jou. After that, we looked for you. We assumed you died. Well, until now."

"Thank you," said Joanne, rubbing his shoulder, "It's nice to know that a young brother like you could be the greatest miracle."

Felix nodded as she rubbed her head, "It's okay."

Suddenly, there was a ton of mumbling. Felix watched as Magbomb was running toward the rangers with Barabas behind them.

"RANGERS!" yelled Barabas and Magbomb.

"What's wrong?" asked Jack.

Magbomb calmed down, "Why are there two-thousand brown gears flying in the air?"

"WHAT?" yelled the rangers.

The rangers ran outside as they looked. They gasped as they saw the inevitable. They saw brown gears in the air, purple fighters flying across and black flying motorcycles.

"No way," said Jack.

"They're back," said Danny.

"This is not cool!" said Tara.

"I have to agree," said Felix.

* * *

In Slateport City, Geki and Sid were hosting a petition to bring the rangers back. After citizens turned away, they heard the sound of roaring. Geki looked up as he saw the purple fighters flying toward the city.

"What the hell?" asked Geki.

"Oh no," said Sid.

Green and yellow beams were firing from the fighters. People screamed as they started leaving the city. Each building exploded.

"Drop a shock bomb!" said Master Stryker.

When the black bomb popped out of one of the fighters, it crashed into the middle of the city. Twenty buildings blew up in flames. More fighters started shooting people down, and then firing on the Pokemon that were left. Flames ruptured from the ground as Slateport City began to become a fiery war zone.

* * *

In Fortree City, Winona and the other citizens were talking about the issue. However, she looked up. Tons of black motorcycles were driving on the ground.

"No way," she said, "Everyone, we need to go!"

People started screaming as the motorcyclists started shooting beams from their vehicles. Trees were on fire. The motorcyclists stopped. The Guzzlers, pink, green, and blue humanoid grunts, were taking out gasoline. The gasoline was poured all over the trees of the city. Winona stood there as she took out a Poké Ball.

"I don't think so," she said, "Swellow, Altaria, Pelliper!"

The three Poké Balls released the flying Pokemon. The Swellow swooped down, knocking the Guzzlers on the ground with its Wing Attack. The Altraia started toasting some of them with Dragonbreath. The Pelliper released a Hydro Pump attack on the others. However, one of the Guzzlers went to grab her. She blocked one of them and kicked the Guzzler in the chest. However, one of them released a match on the gasoline. The trees were erupting in flames as the battle continued.

* * *

In Petalburg City, people started evacuating as tons of brown fighters were flying across the sky, circling around the city.

"Everyone, evacuate!" yelled Norman as people started leaving the city. He turned around to see the brown fighters shoot blue beams from the sky, shooting the buildings. Explosions appeared from all over the place. Norman yelled as he fell on the ground, smacking on the ground. The city was on fire.

Then finally, in Fallarbor Town, tons of green lizards, white skeletons, and brown Fearow like creatures appeared. People started running away as the three groups of grunts were marching into town. The Crushers, the green lizards broke into the town's Pokemon Center and started destroying everything. The Crushbones took out their lasers, destroying what was left of the town. The Fearjas, took out their feathers, shooting anything that moved. It was also explosive.

* * *

At the Sky Pillar, Felix looked outside. Tons of black smoke was coming from the ground.

"Oh shit!" yelled Felix, "Guys!"

Danny was in shock as he saw the smoke appearing. Claydol turned to the other rangers, "Guys, let's take the secret passage to the Meteor Falls base, quickly!"

Dr. Shinya nodded, "You will need a battle ship. As of right now, I can't repair the other zords. I need to repair the Astro Megazord."

"Well, what's the diagnostics?" asked Ray.

"The Lugia MegaShip has definitely been totaled. It needs to be rebuilt completely. The Silver Winger Zord is on Emergency Power. And who knows what became of your other zords," said Dr. Shinya. On the ground, there was a black bag that he took out from the Astro Megazord, giving it to Felix.

"Do what you can," said Felix.

As Claydol and the other rangers headed to the secret passage, Dr. Shinya was heading to the cockpit of the Astro Megazord, where he needed to fix the damages immediately. The rangers got into the Meteor Falls Command Center, where they headed out the door toward the arsenal.

"Alright," said Felix, "What do we do?"

Tara looked at him, "Well, what's in the bag?"

Felix opened the bag. There were five Astro Blasters and their weapons. The Space Rangers took their weapons. Danny and Jack opened up the other lockers that were in the back. Everyone was heavily armed for the battle.

"We're missing one person," said Jack.

"Oh yeah, Max," said Danny, "He said he was on his way, got to love those business trips."

"I need to help repair the Astro Megazord," said Ray, "I am the only one that knows which goes where. Claese isn't here."

"Well, he should be," said Jack.

"Um, he's helping recover the Voyager Zords that are buried underneath the moon base," said Amii, smiling, "Besides we can deal with these villains. Let's get the show on the road."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Rustboro City, people were screaming as a couple of machine creatures were heading toward the city. Trainers were being captured by the Junkheads. Some of the Machine Fighters circled around shooting the buildings down. Manacle, who was leading the attack was laughing as a couple of buildings blew up.

"It's great to blow up a city. Now, let's finish them off!" said Manacle.

"Hold it!" a voice yelled.

Manacle looked down. His jaw dropped as he saw Jenna running toward him, carrying a yellow backpack. In her pants pockets were her Overtech Blaster and Blade Blaster with her two Chu Daggers behind her, attached to her belt. Manacle laughed as he took out his broadsword.

"Why, Jenna. It's been too long," he said, "Did you miss me?"

"Oh, cut the crap," said Jenna, "I hated you ever since you nearly blew up Mt. Chimney."

Manacle laughed as he went to attack. However, Scythmourai jumped across with his green Crushers.

"Scythmourai, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Wanting my revenge," said Scythmourai, sharpening his blades, "Jenna, are you ready to die?"

Jenna eyed them and took out her Chu Daggers, two daggers with yellow hilts with the Pichu coin on both daggers.

"Bring it on," she said, cracking her head back and forth.

"Wait!" a voice yelled.

Jenna turned around. It was Angela with her Auto Blaster in hand, "Need help?"

"Can you deal with these crazy grunts?" asked Jenna.

"As long as I get a piece of the action with these two boys, sure," said Angela, smiling.

Angela flipped over and landed in the group of machines. She stretched out her Auto Blaster and started shooting them. A couple of Junkheads fell on the ground. She kicked one of them in the face and punched one of them on the ground. She pulled the lever on her Auto Blaster.

"Auto Punisher!" she yelled. Golden beams came out of her blaster, annihilating the Junkhead grunts in front of her. As she went up to attack, she sliced and diced the rest with her Turbo Sword. She then took out her Astro Blaster, shooting a couple of energy beams. The rest of the Junkheads fell on the ground, exploding.

Meanwhile, Jenna ducked as the broadsword came across. She went to attack. However, Scythmourai's blade nearly went across her head. She ducked it and kicked Scythmourai in the chest.

"Take this!" yelled Manacle.

Jenna ducked, rolling on the ground. Her Chu Daggers were on the ground. As the two henchmen went to attack with their blades, Jenna's Overtech Psy-Slap Shield materialized. The white hand stretched out grabbing the weapons. She threw them away.

"No way," said Scythmourai, "What shield is that?"

Jenna giggled, "Wow, you definitely have never been told the future history after you were defeated."

While she went to attack, Angela finally appeared taking a sigh, "Those grunts were really easy to destroy."

"You!" yelled Scythmourai.

Angela took out her Magnetic Stunner and shot Scythmourai. Scythmourai yelled as he landed on the ground. Jenna turned around as Angela shot Manacle with the same attack. Manacle looked at Angela angrily, "How dare you shoot me!"

"Agreed," said Scythmoruai, "Now, you two will pay for this!"

"Bring it," said Jenna, laughing.

"Let's go," said Angela.

Suddenly, LadySeviper materialized to the scene, ready to battle.

"Oh boy," said Angela.

"Let's even the odds," a voice said.

The rangers turned to see Violet running with her Auto Blaster. The three yellow rangers stood ready to battle.

* * *

Next, Derik, and Sean were in their zords: the Whiscash Overtech Zord and the Mudkip Zord. They heard of a massive disturbance in Mossdeep City with the Machine Fighters shooting the city apart.

"There!" said Derik.

Explosions appeared all over the city as they started to attack.

"Alright," said Derik, "Overtech Zord 3, rise up!"

The Whiscash rose up from the waters, looking at the Machine Fighters.

"Ice Beams, locked on and firing!" said Derik.

A stream of ice came out of the zord, shooting a couple of the fighters down, landing in the ocean. Sean looked at Derik as the Mudkip Zord rose from the waters.

"Hey," said Sean, "Don't forget about me! Water Gun!"

Shooting water from its mouth, the fighters were crashing into the ground.

"Nice!" said Sean.

More Machine Fighters were coming down toward the sky, shooting at them. The two zords released two water attacks at more of the fighters, causing them to explode.

"Oh my," said Derik, "We have more company!"

Sean looked at Derik as he saw a fleet of purple fighters heading down toward them.

"Great, Neji Virus's special squad," said Sean.

Suddenly, they turned around to see a Gyarados zord come up from the surface.

"You forgot about me!" yelled Matt.

"Sorry," said Derik and Sean.

On the surface, Mightarow, Count Golbat, and Black Phoenix were watching them very closely as they were about to head to the surface.

"Excellent," said Mightarow, "They are on their way."

* * *

Next, Amii, Tara, and Joanne were helping people evacuate Lilycove City. There was a lot of fire that was erupting from the ground. As the population left, Amii sighed looking at the place.

"Who knew that this whole place was going to burn?" asked Amii.

"I did," a voice said, "Meow…"

Amii turned around, "Meowthlady!"

"Hello, Amii!" another voice.

"Princess Sprocket!"

"Tara!" yelled another voice.

Tara turned around. Her jaw dropped, "SNEAZETTE!"

Joanne looked at the three villains who had bags of clothes in their hands. They were walking down the stairs. Joanne sighed as she took her bow, shooting them with her arrows. Blue energy arrows shot them in the chest. The clothes fell on the floor.

"Stealing clothes?" asked Joanne, "Really?"

"Wait a minute… you're Aquafina!" said Sneazette, "Join us!"

"I'm back to being good now," said Joanne, smiling, "You have to kill me now."

Sneazette sighed as she stretched out her claws, "I guess I have to."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mika, Darren, and Jack were rushing through the trees, heading to Fortree City. Flames were appearing all over the place as trainers and wild Pokemon started running away.

"What's going on?" asked Darren.

Suddenly, there was a sound of laughter. The three of them turned to see Ronnie, Prince Bolt, and Queen Vashti.

"I had a feeling I would see you again," said Darren.

"Agreed," said Jack, "Bolt."

"Uh-huh," said Mika.

Queen Vahsti laughed as she aimed her staff at Mika, "For once, Mika. I get my revenge on you."

"I agree," said Prince Bolt, "Wholeheartedly."

"You're finished," said Ronnie, snickering away. The rangers stood by to attack.

* * *

Felix and Danny were running around in Fallarbor Town, rescuing the others. However, Danny was smacked in the face by a sword attack. As Felix and Ray rushed over they turned to see Iron Paladin and Darkix.

"Ew," said Felix, "I'll take the ugly Steelix."

"Okay," said Danny, "I'll take on Iron Paladin."

"I killed you before, I will do it again!" said Paladin.

"Try me," said Danny.

The two red rangers headed straight for their opponents.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Sky Pillar, the Astro Megazord was lying on the beach. Ray, Dr. Shinya, and Magbomb were working on the controls.

"Why aren't you out helping?" asked Dr. Shinya.

"Because you need someone in top shape to fix the MegaShip," said Ray, "Besides, with all of us, we should be fine."

As soon as he said so, the shuttle lights began to activate. Ray nodded as he looked at the schematics.

"So?" asked Shinya, "What did you do?"

"The shuttle is fixed. I just need to disconnect it from the MegaShip," said Ray, "Actually, it should be fine. Actually, the shields are coming back. But, they are only at half power."

"Okay," said Shinya, "Magbomb prepare for MegaShip mode."

"Okay," said Magbomb.

The Astro Megazord rose up from the sand, transforming into the Kyogre MegaShip. Ray walked to the bridge and pressed a couple of buttons.

"Battle Stations," said Ray, as the bridge went from the main lights to flashing red lights. He saw Magbomb walking into the bridge.

"I need you to pilot the ship," said Ray.

"Okay," said Magbomb, sitting where Angela would sit. As the Kyogre MegaShip lifted off into the air, a group of Neji Fighters were heading across Mossdeep Island, shooting the zords that were in the ocean. Down below, Sean looked up, "It's Ray!"

"Alright!" yelled Matt.

"Get them!" said Derik.

"Target coordinates: 6-12-30," said Ray.

Magbomb nodded as he set the coordinates. The Kyogre MegaShip was following a couple of the fighters.

"Ice Beams, locked on and firing!" said Ray, pressing the button.

Two ice beam turrets flew out of the MegaShip, shooting the two fighters. The fighters crashed into the ground, causing an explosion. The Kyogre MegaShip turned around and started shooting more of them down.

"Ray, you're ruining our fun!" said Derik, pressing a button. A blast of Hydro Pump came out of the Whiscash, shooting a couple of the fighters down.

"Yeah," said Matt.

As the zords got on to the mainland, Mightarow laughed as he withdrew his sword. Matt looked at him as his Turbo Zord came to a complete stop. He hopped off and headed toward him, aiming his Auto Blaster at Mightarow.

"So, how does it feel to have no cyber parts in your body?" asked Matt.

"Good," said Mightarow, "Why?"

"Because I'm going to kill you for the third time!" yelled Matt, charging up his Auto Blaster.

Suddenly, Ray materialized on the ground with his Astro Blaster in hand, "Just what we needed."

"Uh-huh," said Count Golbat, "That's what they always say. But, you Blue Rangers are going to die… again!"

Suddenly, Hephaestus was running across toward them with Poppi bouncing back and forth. They arrived with a green blaster in their hands. Poppi was using a micro blaster that had the same power as Hephaestus's. Derik pulled out his Overtech Blaster while Sean took out his Blade Blaster.

"Ready, set, battle!" said Hephaestus.

"ALRIGHT!" said Black Phoenix, taking out her staff.

The Blue Rangers began their battle.

* * *

Back to Rustboro City, Manacle was fighting Jenna. Jenna took out her Overtech Psy-Slap Shield and threw the shield across the chest. Jenna grabbed her shield and placed it behind her back. She took out her Chu Daggers. Both began to charge with yellow lightning.

"What the hell?" asked Manacle.

"Time to show you something you might not like," said Jenna, smiling.

Manacle stood there as he went to use his Broadsword on him. Jenna put her Chu Daggers together and a yellow lightning bolt came from the sky.

"Chi Time Power! Time Reversal!" yelled Jenna.

Suddenly, the last five seconds of the battle was reversed. Jenna jumped up as she used her Chu Daggers again.

"Chu Daggers, Zap Slash!" yelled Jenna.

She stabbed two daggers into Manacle's body. Explosions came out of Manacle's body. Manacle looked at her as Jenna took out her Psy-Slap Shield.

"You can reverse time?" asked Manacle.

"Yep," said Jenna, "Now, watch this. Overtech Psy-Slap Shield: Psybeam attack!"

Using the power of the Overtech Crystal, a pink aura formed around the shield, shooting a rainbow colored attack. Manacle yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground, exploding into pieces.

Next, Scythmourai laughed as he looked at Angela, "So, you think you can defeat me?"

"Magnetic Stunner!" yelled Angela, "Fire!"

An electric beam came out her weapon, shooting Scythmourai in the face. Scythmourai went to attack when suddenly Angela pressed something on her morpher. She used her Magnetic Stunner, causing Scythmourai and her to digitize. Jenna, who finished defeating Manacle, looked at what happened.

"Where is she?" asked Jenna.

As Violet was defeating LadySeviper, she turned to Jenna, "Angela sent Scythmorai into the computer network!"

"Oh," said Jenna, heading to help Violet.

Meanwhile, Scythmourai materialized on to the ground. He looked up to see himself surrounded in a green grid.

"What the hell?" asked Scythmourai.

"Hee," said Angela, looking at him. Scythmourai turned around, "What is this?"

"Welcome to PNET's Battle Arena," said Angela, "You're down for the count, now."

Angela laughed as she took out her Chaser Bow. As Scythmourai went to swing his blade, Angela blocked it and kicked Scythmourai. Scythmourai began to float in the air. Suddenly, he watched as he saw Angela divide into two. Angela 1 landed on the ground and Angela 2 was next to her.

"Let's go," said Angela 1, "Install, Poké Rangers!"

"Shift into Turbo!" said Angela 2.

The two rangers materialized. Scythmourai gasped as he saw the two rangers jumping in the air.

"Magnetic Stunner, Electron Burst!"

A bolt of electricity shot Scythmourai in the face. Next, the Chaser Bow appeared from the Pink Turbo Ranger.

"Chaser Wind Blast!"

A pink beam of wind energy shot Scythmourai in the chest. Next, the two rangers jumped together.

"Lightning Arm!"

"Bow Cutter!"

The Yellow Space Ranger's right arm was glowing bright yellow and the Pink Turbo Ranger's Chaser Bow began to glow pink on one end. Together, the attacks came across Scythmourai. The PNET Battle Arena disappeared, heading back to Rustboro City. Jenna watched as Scythmourai exploded into a million pieces. The two rangers began to glow in pink and yellow merging together. Angela turned around to see LadySeviper. Violet took out her Rolling Batons, smacking the general across the face.

"Checker Raichu Chop!" yelled Violet.

LadySeviper was electrocuted from the bolt of lightning. LadySeviper yelled as she went to smack her with a Poison Tail attack.

"Angela!" yelled Violet.

"Okay!" said Angela.

They took out their Auto Blasters, dodging the attack.

"Auto Blasters, Turbo Shoot!"

The two beams shot in the air, creating a pink and yellow Poke Ball. The Poke Ball crashed on to LadySeviper. An explosion appeared, causing the three rangers to duck.

"That was close," said Jenna, "Not bad. However, Angela, I have a question."

"Yeah," said Angela.

"How were you able to morph into two rangers?" asked Jenna.

"PNET Battle Programming," said Angela, smiling. Suddenly, she had a huge light bulb appear above her, "You know, we will need to do that."

"What?" asked Violet, "You guys splitting in two? Isn't that a little risky?"

"If everybody's back, we're going to have to use our full potential to defeat the others," said Jenna, "It's a little risky. But, I know we can do it. Where's Shinya?"

"At the MegaShip," said Angela, "Come on."

* * *

Next, Tara, Amii, and Joanne were dealing with the rest. Amii used her Psy Staff to block Princess Sprocket's attack. Princess Sprocket laughed as she used her heart-shaped staff. A pink beam came out of her staff, causing Amii to dodge the attack.

"Wind Chi Power! Tornado Power!" yelled Amii, releasing a pink whirlwind. Princess Sprocket laughed as she was attacked by the funnel. She reflected it back. Amii yelled as she was attacked by the tornado. Princess Sprocket laughed as she saw it. However, only the clothes were in the air.

"Huh?" she asked. As Sprocket turned around, she saw Amii, fully clothed, kicking the machine princess in the face. She flipped in the air and landed on the ground.

"What did you think?" asked Amii.

"I can't believe it!" said Sprocket, "How did you do that?"

"A ninja technique," said Amii, smiling, taking out her Ninja Sword, "Now, take a taste of Grasswhistling! Ninja Technique: Psychic Leaves!"

Pink leaves came out of her sword, shooting Sprocket in the face. After that, Amii came up with her Electron Chains and smacked them across Sprocket's face. Sprocket screamed as she fell and landed on the ground.

"Overtech Electron Kicks!" yelled Amii.

As she kicked Sprocket in the chest, yellow lightning bolts came out of her feet, electrocuting Sprocket. Sprocket went to attack one more time.

"Take this!"

As the staff went to crash on top of her, Amii disappeared. As Sprocket landed, Amii grabbed her and threw Sprocket in the air.

"Psychic Blast!" yelled Amii.

Her Psy Staff released a rainbow beam of energy, causing a massive explosion.

"Princess dead," said Amii.

Meanwhile, Joanne and Tara were fighting off Sneazette. As she stretched out her claws, she went to scratch Joanne. Joanne ducked and landed on the ground. She stretched out her right hand, releasing blue beams from her hand. Sneazette yelled as she landed on the ground. Tara started rushing toward her. Sneazette took out her sword and went to stab Tara. Tara took out the Flame Fender Sword, blocking the attack. She jumped up and slashed Sneazette across the chest. Sneazette yelled as she landed on the ground.

"Psychic Pistol!" yelled Tara. Pink laser beams came out of her weapon, shooting the rider down.

"Now," said Joanne.

Joanne's bow and Tara's Psychic Pistol pulled the trigger, shooting Sneazette down. Finally, the Flame Fender Sword began to light up. Tara came across, burning Sneazette's body. She yelled as she felt the powerful attack. A massive explosion occurred.

"I never liked her," said Tara.

"She was vicious," said Joanne.

Amii walked over to Joanne, "Hey, when this is all over, you will definitely need a new set of outfits."

"Cool!" said Joanne.

"Hopefully, the Lilycove Mall can be rebuilt. It's kind of up in flames," said Tara.

The three of them watched to see the Department Store up in flames. Suddenly, Tara's Astro Morpher started beeping.

"Yeah," said Tara.

"We need you up here," said Angela.

"Okay," said Tara.

Amii and Joanne nodded as they walked over to Tara. In flashes of white and pink, they disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Mossdeep City…

"Aqua Turbine Magnums!" yelled Matt, shooting a blast of water from the guns.

"Aqua Sniper!" yelled Ray, shooting with his combined weapon.

Mightarow yelled as he was attacked by both attacks. Matt and Ray jumped up, heading straight toward him.

"Turbo Sword!" yelled Matt, pulling the lever, "Charge Up!"

"Aqua Axe, Tsunami Strike!"

The two attacks came across, Mightarow yelled as he flew backwards landing on the ground, next to Count Golbat. Derik jumped up and kicked Count Golbat in the face.

"Steel Wings! Silver Metal Reflection!" yelled Derik.

The sun light was absorbed in his weapon and it reflected the light at Count Golbat. He yelled as he was blinded, falling on top of Mighatrow.

"GET OFF OF ME!" yelled Mightarow.

"I CAN'T!" yelled Count Golbat.

Sean jumped toward Black Phoenix, knocking her down. She watched as Sean took out his Blade Blaster.

"Blade Blaster, Laser Mode!"

He shot Black Phoenix in the face. She yelled as she started spinning around. Her staff shot golden beams at buildings, not even aiming for Sean. Sean jumped up and head butted her in the chest. She yelled as she landed on the ground.

"Damn!" yelled Black Phoenix.

"I CAN'T DAMN BREATHE!" yelled Mightarow.

"YES, PLEASE GET OFF!" yelled Count Golbat.

Ray chuckled as he stretched out his Astro Morpher, "You're done! Dimension Time!"

Suddenly, the three villains were teleported into the digital dimension, just like before. The three villains were on the beach, looking at the area.

"Ooh," said Mightarow, "Where are we?"

Count Golbat looked up and turned to Black Phoenix, "We're on a beach and…"

"TIDAL WAVE!" yelled Black Phoenix.

"Not a Tidal Wave," said Count Golbat.

"TSUNAMI!" yelled Mightarow.

Suddenly, they looked up to see four rangers on surfboards.

"HANG TEN!" yelled the Blue Rangers.

The huge waves of water crashed on top of the villains, causing them to drown to death. The four Blue Rangers materialized back into the real world as they lay there, dead.

"Nice," said Ray.

Suddenly, he heard something on his morpher, "What the…?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mika, Darren and Jack were heading toward Queen Vahsti, Ronnie, and Prince Bolt. Mika took out her Queen Staff, stabbing her with all her power. She sliced the Silver Ranger with her attack. She jumped up and attacked the machine queen across the face.

"Damn you," she yelled, raising her staff.

A pink beam rose from the ground, causing Mika to land on the ground. Rocks started falling on top of her. Mika's Queen Staff made an ice barrier around her as the rocks rolled down toward her.

"Damn you!" she yelled.

Mika broke out of the ice sculpture and stood across from her.

"Phantasm Power!" yelled Mika.

A ghostly background appeared around Vashti as she looked at what was going on. She then saw Baronaw walk up to her.

"Baronaw?" asked Vashti.

"My love," he said, "It's been a long time."

"What about Tekla?" asked Vashti.

He laughed, "I killed her. And now, I kill you!"

Vahsti screamed as Baronaw released a bolt of electric energy from his crown. Vashti yelled as she felt the sparks fly from her body. Mika then jumped up, stretching out her Pooch Claws.

"Night Slash!"

Her black claws stabbed into Vashti's body. Vashti screamed as she fell down on the ground, causing an explosion.

Next, Ronnie was smacking Darren with his hammer. Darren yelled as he landed on the ground. He noticed a line of blood coming from his mouth. He took out his Auto Blaster, shooting a green beam of energy at Ronnie. Ronnie yelled as he fell down on the ground. Darren ran toward him with his Shadow Lance. Ronnie smacked his hammer on top of his Shadow Lance. Darren kicked him forward. Darren used the Shadow Lance as a handicap. He jumped up using the Shadow Lance. Holding the lance, he kicked Ronnie in the face.

"Solar Cannon!" yelled Darren.

A green beam came out of the engine-like weapon, damaging Ronnie. He then took out the Shadow Lance.

"You wouldn't dare!" yelled Ronnie, ready to strike.

"Shadow Lance!" yelled Darren, "Shadow End!"

A purple streak of light crushed Ronnie's hard armor, causing Ronnie to land on the ground. An explosion appeared on the ground.

Next, Jack threw a left jab at Prince Bolt. He threw Prince Bolt over his head, causing him to land on the ground. The Machine Prince released green energy bolts from his body.

"Even though you have defeated the Machine Empire, we will rise again. Even if I Prince Bolt, will have to take over to defeat you," said the prince himself.

Jack got up from the ground, looking at him. His face had a couple of bruises, "Doubt that. Fire Storm, Chi Power!"

Putting his hands together, a stream of fire was released from his body, causing Prince Bolt to land on the ground. Jack took out his Torch Sword from his pocket.

"Flame Slash!"

He slashed Prince Bolt in the face, causing him to yell and scream. Sparks flew out of Prince Bolt's body.

"Now, Razor Cutters!" said Jack. The cutters began to glow bright green as he threw them toward Prince Bolt, "Razor Leaf!"

The cutters stabbed into Bolt's body. Prince Bolt yelled as he landed on the ground, exploding into pieces.

"Nice job," said Darren.

"Thanks," said Jack.

Mika started walking toward them, breathing heavily. She slumped on Jack's shoulder, "That was… dreadful."

Jack nodded as he rubbed her head, "I know."

Darren walked over to them, "Don't mean to interrupt. But, we're needed on the MegaShip."

* * *

While that was happening, Felix and Danny were dealing with Darkix and Iron Paladin. Darkix laughed as he looked at Felix.

"I can talk now!" he said, "Usually, I would roar."

Felix took out his weapon, "I don't know who you are, but you're dealing with a digital ranger here. No Pokemon Coins needed."

Darkix went to bite on Felix's arm. Felix yelled as he felt the teeth sink into the skin. Blood was dripping out of his body. Felix took out his Astro Blaster and started shooting the beam. Darkix released his grip as Felix was released.

"Fire Saber!" yelled Felix.

Jumping up on the ground, the Fire Saber began to unleash its special attack.

"Flame Wheel Attack!"

The fire wheel crashed into Darkix. Darkix yelled as he fell backwards. However, Danny was slicing Iron Paladin down with the Leaf Blade and the Overtech Flame Sword. Danny sliced Iron Paladin's body. However, Iron Paladin went to slice his neck. Danny ducked and kicked him in the back. However, the knight stabbed him in the chest again. He removed the blade and kicked Paladin in the face one more time. Danny noticed the blood coming out of his chest as he saw Iron Paladin stumble. Iron Paladin bumped into Darkix. As Danny and Felix stood together, Felix started to fall a little bit.

"You okay?" asked Danny, breathing heavily.

"I don't know. I've lost a lot of blood and things look a little blurry," said Felix.

His vision was going back and forth. He took out his Astro Blaster, so he can combine with the Fire Saber. He then pressed Mode 03 on the Battlizer.

"Super Fire Sniper!"

Danny nodded as he took out his Overtech Flame Sword. He jumped up as he went to attack both of them.

"Overtech Flame Strike!"

A red line came across the two villains.

"Super Fire Sniper: Blast Burn!"

A blast of fire came out of the Fire Sniper, shooting the last two of them down. Felix nodded as he looked at Danny. They both shook hands. Felix's Astro Morpher started ringing as he opened it.

"We need you on the MegaShip," said Angela.

"Okay," said Felix.

"Sure," said Danny.

The two rangers landed on the ground.

* * *

Moments later, Felix and Danny were strapped into the infirmary. Felix woke up to notice his right arm bandaged up. He noticed that there was a blood pack going through his body.

"Whoa," said Felix, "What's up?"

"Easy," said Sean, looking at him, "You two took quite a beating. Darkix nearly amputated your right arm and Danny nearly died."

"That's what I need. One less arm," said Felix, rolling his eyes in sarcasm. Next, Danny woke up from his slumber.

"Whoa," said Danny, "What the hell happened to me?"

"You were badly injured," said Felix, "Like me."

"Oh," said Danny, rolling out of the bed. Sean walked over to him and looked at him. Danny's face was pale, but he looked like he had his senses. Sean shook his head as he looked at him.

"What?" asked Danny.

"Let me guess: what I may say won't change your mind," said Sean.

"Yep," said Danny, "You know me too well."

Felix yawned as he saw the blood pack finished. Sean fixed the blood pack and he got him up carefully.

"Alright, eat ten sugar cookies, and then get to the bridge," said Sean, throwing the cookies at him.

"Thanks," said Felix, as Sean walked out. Felix climbed out eating five sugar cookies and looked at his watch.

"It was four when I finished battling. It's now six?" asked Felix, "I wonder how much damage has been done since then?"

* * *

Five minutes later…

"So," said Pegasus, "I decided to come and help."

"It's nice to see you again," said Angela, "We need you at a time like this."

"Thank the Phantom Ranger for driving us," said Deta, smiling.

The Phantom Ranger chuckled as he put his hands behind his back, "Oh, please. I just do what I can."

Spencer nodded, "Sure you do."

As Felix entered the bridge, he noticed Pegasus, Deta, and the Phantom Ranger.

"Hi," said Felix.

"Hello, feeling better?" asked Deta.

"Yeah, thanks. You must be the Princess that I've heard so much about," said Felix.

"Indeed," said Pegasus, cutting into the conversation.

Suddenly, the doors opened up again from behind. Danny and the others were surprised to see the Rarians walk up to them. Aliesan, Madiesan, Jameral, Kakusen, and Darmon smiled as they bowed to the other rangers. Behind them, Prince Drew was there. However, he has black spiked hair and golden armor around his body.

"Drew, Rarians," said Jack, "You here too?"

"Yes," said Drew, "It's important that we help you. You saved me. It's my turn."

"Agreed," said Pegasus.

"Yep," said Madiesan.

"Then, let's do it," said Jack.

Suddenly, Angela stood in front of them, "Well, we're going to give them something new."

"Yep," said Jenna, "Angela somehow divided into her two ranger selves. We can too with her help."

Felix nodded, "Really?"

"Yeah," said Angela, "However, you, Ray, Max, whenever he gets here…"

Suddenly, the door opened as Max walked inside, "What the hell is going on?"

"As I was saying… Danny, Tara, Amii, Jenna, Mika, Jack, Darren, Derik, and myself need to do this," said Angela.

"Let me guess," said Matt, "Because you guys had two colors."

"Yeah," said Mika, "How?"

"Simple. Digital Shower!" said Angela, as she pressed her Astro Morpher. A yellow light enveloped the rangers that had two colors dividing their bodies into two. Two Jacks looked at each other.

"Wait," said Jack (1), "That means… he's not real."

"True," said Angela (1), "However, it takes damage and battles like you."

"I like this," said Derik (1), "Right, Derik 2?"

"Mm-hmm," said Derik (2), curious.

"Well," said Jack (2), "Let's get to work."

Felix nodded, "I couldn't agree more. Where are the other villains?"

"Slateport City," said Ray, "And Mr. Stone is their hostage?"

"Oh, the moron that kicked you guys out?" asked Violet, "Wait a minute, there's somebody else."

Ray looked at Violet. Violet nodded as she looked, "Yeah, Barabas is also captured."

"Who's Barabas?" asked Madiesan.

"Long story," said Tara (1).

"No time to explain," said Tara (2).

The rangers looked at the screen. Slateport City was a fire pit. Mariah and Dawson were laughing as they were about to march with King Speed, Baronaw and Tekla. Master Stryker laughed as he took the two prisoners by the neck.

"We need to stop them," said Felix, "Permanently."

The rangers teleported down to Slateport City, where Master Stryker was looking at the area.

"Yes," he said, "Perfect time to destroy the place."

"Hold it," said Felix.

Master Stryker looked up. Mariah turned around, gasping. Dawson stood in shock. Master Anubis stood there in anger. Baronaw and Tekla were speechless. King Speed shook his head. Barabas stood there in shock with Mr. Stone, who sighed.

"You have gone too far," said Felix.

"What do you mean?" asked Master Stryker.

"Mr. Stone didn't do anything. You used him to get us out of here," said Darren (1), "It made perfect sense."

"Very clever," said Ray, "You guys did tremendous amounts of damage."

"However," said Angela (1), "That will cost you dearly."

"Because," said Tara (1), "That's unforgivable."

Suddenly, a flash of silver light appeared. The rangers turned around to see Claese, "Sorry, I'm late."

"You should've gave up the morphers!" yelled Mariah, "Stryker said you did."

"Well," said Jenna (1), "Supposedly, yes. However, when they gave the braces, I went in undetected and grabbed them. I gave it to the rangers before they left."

"Now," said Amii (1), "The real fun begins."

"Yep," said Sean, "You have to deal with duplicates of us. So, in total, 32 rangers!"

"32?" asked Baronaw, "Damn you."

Aliesan nodded, "Master Anubis, you are also going down."

"Doubt that," he said.

Drew turned toward the original Danny, "Danny, let's do it."

Max nodded, "Yeah, enough trash talk."

The rangers stood in position. On the far left, eight rangers took out silver bucklers, two silver wrist morphers and a white morpher. After that, the Rarians stood ready to battle. Next, two pairs of seven bracelets materialized. Next, the Turbo Morphers flashed with the Astro Morphers and the Digitizer coming in last.

"Rangers," said Jack (1), "Let's Poké Battle!"

"Alright!" said the rangers.

Upon doing the motion with their bucklers and wrist morphers, a lightning bolt came from the sky.

The eight Hoenn rangers were up first. Max pressed a button on his white morpher on the wrist while Derik had two braces combining them and the other six took out silver (for Danny, gold) bucklers with their right hand and raising their right hand to their left hand, and then the six rangers thrust their morphers forward and turned the morphers, that way the morpher was on the bottom with the hand on top (like the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers/Zyuranger morph).

"Ancient Light, White Might! Mewtwo!"

In a flash of white light, Max was glistening in white armor. He had a white Mewtwo helmet with a big black v coming down on his chest. There was a gold on top of the black. There was a white Mewtwo on the belt. He was wearing white boots and gloves with gold on the wrists and ankles. His left hand had a morpher and on his right side, a sword.

"In the night, I will always fight! Metal Power! Swellow!"

Silver light emerged from the braces. The sound of a Swellow came from the morpher. Derik was wearing silver and had two steel wings on either side of his waist in their holsters with a golden belt on them. He had a black shield to cover the front and back and had a Swellow coin emblem on the front of his chest. He also had the Pokemon Helmet of a Swellow.

"Treecko!"

"Poochyena!"

"Abra!"

"Mudkip!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

Jack opened his morpher, bathing him in a red light. In a five-way splitscreen, shades of green, black, blue, yellow, and pink came out of the other ranger morphers. All of the uniforms had diamond patterns across their chests, boots and gloves in many different colors. Jenna, Mika and Amii-Chan had skirts on their attire below where all of the rangers had their white belts strapped around them with their morphers in front. Each helmet was different. Jack's helmet was red with black eyes on the top, two yellow beaks. In between the beaks was a black visor with a silver top to cover his mouth. Mostly, all the others had that except that Mika's helmet was a Poochyena with red and yellow eyes on it with Poochyena ears on top. It had a black visor with resembling Poochyena's jaw with shiny teeth. Sean's helmet was blue with black eyes, red cheeks popping out on either side, connected with a black visor. Amii's was pink with black squinty eyes and ears on either side with a black visor. Finally, Jenna had Pichu ears, pink cheeks, and a black visor with a couple of teeth. However, Danny had something different. He had a green uniform covered with gold on his arms and legs. He had a diamond pattern like the others but he had a gold shield over the chest and back. His helmet had the Treecko eyes and had the mouth as a visor with a silver piece for talking. He had the Leaf Blade in his holster instead of a blade blaster.

Aliesan turned to the others, "Let's go!"

The others nodded as they took out their morphers.

"Rara Von Ranger Power!"

Their right morpher had a key that popped out. It slid into the right morpher. A flash of red, white, blue, yellow, and black hurricanes came from their morphers, enveloping them. There was a golden black sword strapped to the back of their uniforms. They had a white and whatever ranger color striped laser on the right side of their waist with a golden striped belt around them. They had gloves in their ranger color with a gold stripe around it. It was also the same thing with his boots. They wore a helmet in red, black, blue, yellow, or white. Jameral had a black visor was a rectangle with a gold plate above his head with the square above it. Kakusen had a black triangle as a visor with a gold plate above his head with a triangle in the middle. Darmon had a black pentagon with a gold plate with a pentagon edged in. Aliesan's visor had the top part, which was covered with a golden plate with a circle edged in the middle. And the bottom was a rectangle with rounded edges. Finally, Madiesan had a white skirt and her visor looked like an arrowhead pointing down with a gold plate above her visor with a golden arrowhead on top.

Danny (1) turned to the others, "Let's do it!"

"Okay," said the other rangers, with Drew stepping up.

"Going into Overdrive!"

Upon doing the motion, the braces combined. The crystals began to materialize. The seven rangers stretched the morphers away as green grids came across their bodies. Beams of red, green, blue, yellow, pink, silver, and gold light came from the ground, covering the rangers in their costume. All of them have white gloves and white boots with a gold trim around them. They had a golden belt around their waists. Jenna and Amii had skirts. They wore their ranger color on their legs and chest. On the upper chest and around their shoulders was a white shield, but it wasn't armor it was sewed in with a gold around it. Finally Danny's helmet was red with a black star and it had a flame of a Moltres. Jack's helmet had a leaf on top with a rectangle as a visor. Derik's helmet had a huge W on it with a Triangle as a visor. Amii's helmet had an equal sign as a visor with black stripes on either side with an electric bolt in black. And Jenna's helmet had a hand on either side with eyes of a Jynx on top.

Mika had a Kyogre like a helmet with a hexagonal visor. There was a black belt around the silver ranger's waist with a laser pistol and a sword. She had the same chest plate like the originals, but it was black with sapphire lines and she had silver on her stomach, arms and legs. Also, there were black boots and black gloves with blue rims on each glove and boot.

Drew had a golden shield around the back and chest. He had white gloves and boots with golden rims. He also wore a golden helmet that looked like a Groudon shape with a three lines and a huge line down the middle as the visor.

"Okay," said Tara (2), "Rangers, let's do it!"

"Right!" said the others as they took out their Turbo Key.

"Shift into Turbo!"

Inserting the key into the chamber, the Turbo Morphers began to glow red, blue, green, yellow, pink, and gold. Their Turbo Zords were released from their morphers. Their bodies combined with them. Matt had a silver belt with a white holder that carried a red blaster. He had white boots and white gloves with black rims and there were two yellow squares above the stomach; one square around the neck and one right under it. He had two white stripes across his upper arms. He had two yellow triangles; one on each shoulder. On his left shoulder had the number 2 on it and he had a 'T' on the right shoulder. His helmet was blue with a Gyarados as the visor with headlights and a silver mouthpiece. Tara had the same thing, but it was red and the yellow patch had a 1. The helmet was a Blaziken helmet with mouthpiece and headlights. Darren had a green uniform with the number 3 yellow patch. His helmet was in the shape of a Tyranitar with a mouthpiece and headlights. Violet wore the yellow version of the three and she had a number 4 on the patch. She had a skirt as an attachment with a Raichu helmet with headlights. Next, Angela wore the pink version of the four and she had a number 5 on the patch. With the skirt, she also had a Pidgeotto helmet with headlights. Finally, Spencer had a gold uniform with two shoulder pads with siren like devices. It also had a red, yellow, and green chest plate. He also wore boots in blue. He had blue gloves and he carried a weapon in his left holster. His helmet was a police officer like helmet in the shape of a Growlithe.

"Okay," said Felix, "Let's go!"

"Install, Poké Rangers!"

"Digitizer, Install!"

As the morph and code call was given, the six rangers digitized into their uniforms. Felix was dressed in a red suit with a yellow stripe that covered his shoulder blades. He had a white strip across his chest with blue, yellow, red, pink, and black on it. He had red on top and red below the belt. He had white gloves with red arms. He had red legs with white boots and had a white belt with a golden rectangle in the middle that had a triangle engraved in the middle. He had a blue blaster on the left hand side. His helmet was a Magmar helmet with a black screen on top. A fire insignia appeared on the screen. Darren wore the black version of what Felix wore. His helmet however was a helmet of a Honchkrow. On the black screen, a dark type symbol appeared. Ray wore the blue version of what the others wore, however, a Lapras helmet appeared instead. Tara wore the pink version of the other three and she has a skirt. Her helmet was in the shape of a Xatu. A psychic symbol appeared on the black screen. Angela wore the yellow version of the other four with a skirt. Her helmet was the shape of a Magnezone. An electric symbol appeared on her screen.

Claese was donning the silver version of what the other rangers wore. However, it was quite different than the other ranger suits. He had a golden strip across his chest with five green squares across it. He had golden stripes across the shoulder blades instead of the white ones. He also had gold trim on his gloves and boots. Next, his belt was also gold with no sidearm. And finally, his helmet looked like the head of a Sandslash with a ground element crest on its forehead.

"What the hell?" asked Mariah.

"No way," said Dawson.

"Let's do it," said Anubis.

"For evil!" yelled Baronaw and Tekla.

"For power!" yelled King Speed.

"For conquest!" yelled Master Stryker, laughing.

"Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Heaven Fire Star, Ninja Quilava!" said Jack (2).

"Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Heaven Earth Star, Ninja Tropius!" said Danny.

"Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Heaven Gravity Star, Ninja Starmie!" said Sean.

"Black Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Heaven Phantasm Star, Ninja Absol!" said Mika.

"Silver Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Heaven Metal Star, Ninja Furret!" said Derik.

"White Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Heaven Darkness Star, Ninja Mewtwo!" said Max

"Yellow Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Heaven Time Star, Ninja Electabuzz," said Jenna.

"Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Heaven Wind Star, Ninja Cherimu," said Amii.

"MIGHTY MORPHIN' POKE RANGERS!"

"Red Rara Von Ranger Power!"

"Black Rara Von Ranger Power!"

"Blue Rara Von Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Rara Von Ranger Power!"

"White Rara Von Ranger Power!"

"We seek evil and hide from people!" yelled Aliesan.

"Mighty Morphin' Rara Von Rangers!"

"Overtech Ranger 5, Red!" said Danny (1).

"Overtech Ranger 4, Green!" said Jack.

"Overtech Ranger 3, Blue!" said Derik.

"Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow!" said Amii.

"Overtech Ranger 1, Pink!" said Jenna.

"Silver Queen Overtech Ranger," said Mika.

"Gold King Overtech Ranger," said Drew.

"Assemble, Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive!"

"Blaze like the wind! Red Turbo Ranger!"

"Racing across the waves! Blue Turbo Ranger!"

"Flooring the ground! Green Turbo Ranger!"

"Blitz through Lightning! Yellow Turbo Ranger!"

"Chasing the Wind! Pink Turbo Ranger!"

"Protecting law and order! Gold Turbo Ranger!"

"Protecting People and Pokemon is what we do best! Poké Rangers Turbo!"

"Omnipotent Warrior, Red Space Ranger!"

"Strategist Warrior, Black Space Ranger!"

"Dimension Warrior, Blue Space Ranger!"

"Analytical Warrior, Yellow Space Ranger!"

"Command Warrior, Pink Space Ranger!"

"Prototype Warrior, Silver Space Ranger!"

"Install, Poké Rangers in Space!"

"Poke Rangers: Hoenn! Defenders of the Region!"

A vast multi-color explosion appeared behind them. Master Stryker turned to the others as more grunts appeared.

"LET THERE BE WAR!" yelled Stryker.

Wulf Warriors, Crushers, Crushbones, and Fearjas came from the left. On the right were Junkheads and the Guzzlers and then the Neji Soldiers.

"Rangers, time to battle!" said Felix.

* * *

The rangers flipped over and landed straight toward the soldiers. Danny (1), Aliesan, Jack (1), Tara (2), and Felix jumped toward the Neji Soldiers. Felix took out his Fire Saber and started slaughtering the soldiers. He flipped upward and slashed another Neji Soldier in the face. He kicked another one in the chest and threw the Neji Soldier on the ground.

"Code 01: Fire Punch!"

Using the Fire Punch command, Felix smacked the Neji Soldiers with the Battlizer, causing the group to fall down on the ground, like the domino effect. He then took out his Fire Saber.

"Fire Saber, Saber Slash!"

A slash came across the Neji Soldier faces, causing them to crash and explode. He then jumped up with his Fire Saber.

"Fire Tornado!"

A flame-like tornado came over the soldiers, causing them to fall on the ground. Meanwhile, Tara (2) had her Flame Fender Sword. She kept slashing the Neji Soldiers across the face. She used her Auto Blaster on a couple of them.

"Flame Fender Sword! Fire Storm!" yelled Tara.

The Flame Fender Sword unleashed a flame attack at the soldiers, causing the soldiers to fall on the ground. She giggled as she went to slash them in two strokes. A group of explosions appeared in front of her.

Next, Danny (1), took out the Overtech Flame Sword. He slashed the Neji Soldiers across the face, killing some of them. He kicked one of them into a burning car. He kicked the other Neji Soldier in the face and smacked him with the Flame Sword.

"Overtech Flame Sword!" yelled Danny. The sword began to charge up as a star appeared behind him, "Fire Slash!"

The flame attack made a clean cut across the group of them, causing a major explosion. Next, Aliesan smacked one of them in the face with the blade of the sword. He then slashed a couple with it. He took out his golden and red blaster.

"Rara Von Blaster!"

Gold beams came out of his gun. Next, the sword began to charge up.

"Solar Cut!"

As he made a circular motion with the blade, a sun formed from his attack. A blast of solar energy came out of his attack, causing a couple of burns to appear on the soldier's bodies. A group of them, however, were burnt to pieces. Next, Jack (1) was slicing more of the Neji Soldiers.

"Alright," said Jack (1), "Fire Chi Power!"

A stream of fire came out of his hands, causing a blast of burns to appear all over the faces of the soldiers. Suddenly, a red glow came out of the Torch Sword, causing a severe cut to appear across the bodies.

"Red Ranger Power!"

A red explosion occurred behind them.

* * *

Next, the Blue Rangers were up for it. Sean, Derik (2), Matt, Jameral, and Ray were flipping toward the Guzzlers. The Guzzlers were coming with swords and guns. Ray took out his Aqua Axe, slicing them in the face. Next, Matt took out his Aqua Turbine Magnums, shooting the Guzzlers down. Derik (2) used his Fin Blades, slicing them across the face with his powerful attack. Jameral was using his Ninja Sword, slicing them down with his powerful sword. Next, Sean was shooting them with the Fin Blaster.

"Gravity Power!" yelled Sean.

Suddenly, they were lifted up in the air. Next, Derik (2) jumped up to the sky as he took out his Fin Blades.

"Cyclone Crash!"

A wave of water crashed a group of the Guzzlers.

"Hydro Cannon!" yelled Matt.

Pulling the trigger, a blast of water came out, causing the Guzzlers to fall back and land on the ground.

"Ocean Spray Cut!" yelled Jameral.

Forming a Square, a blast of water came out from the completed attack, causing the Guzzlers to drench.

"Tsunami Strike!" yelled Ray.

A group of the Guzzlers landed on the ground, causing an explosion.

"Bad to the Blue!" said the Blue Rangers.

A blue explosion appeared behind them.

* * *

Next, Jenna (1), Amii (2), Kakusen, Violet, and Angela (2) were heading toward the Wulf Warriors. The Wulf Warriors started throwing knives at them. The Yellow Rangers dodged them. Angela pulled out her Magnetic Stunner.

"Magnetic Stunner, Electric Pulse!" yelled Angela.

A yellow blast came out of her weapon, causing some of the Wulf Warriors to fall on the ground. Next, Violet took out her Rolling Batons.

"Volt Tackle!" yelled Violet.

As she leapt in mid-air, a group of Wulf Warriors yelled as they were electrocuted by the attack. A mini-explosion occurred. Next, Kakusen was kicking and throwing them across the room. He took out his sword and began to make a triangle cut.

"Lightning Triangle Cut!"

A yellow triangle formed from the sword, causing bolts of lightning to be released. The group fell down and landed on the ground. After that, Amii (2) went toward them.

"Overtech Ranger 2, Electron Kicks!"

Yellow lightning bolt kicks hit the Wulf Warriors, causing a minor explosion. After that, Jenna (1) was slaughtering the Wulf Warriors with her Chu Daggers.

"Time Freeze!" yelled Jenna.

Time stopped and the Wulf Warriors were frozen. However, the battle still continued. Jenna jumped in the air as she took out her Chu Daggers.

"Thunder!"

A thunder attack came from her daggers. As the lightning hit the Wulf Warriors, they yelled in pain.

"Time Unfreeze!"

The Wulf Warriors fell to the ground, exploding.

"Zaptastic Yellow Ranger Power!" yelled the Yellow Rangers, as a yellow explosion occurred behind them.

* * *

Next, Amii (1), Jenna (2), Angela (1), and Tara (2) were facing the Fearja warriors. The Fearjas came up to strike, using their feathers. Tara (2) jumped up and down from the ninja Fearow-like creatures and landed on top of a burning building.

"Psychic Pistol!"

A rainbow beam struck the powerful Fearjas, causing an explosion. Next, Angela (1) blocked the attack using her Chaser Bow.

"Chaser Bow," said Angela, "Wing Attack!"

She slashed the Fearjas across the chest with her powerful weapon. She then released feather-dart like arrows at them, causing them to explode into a couple of pieces. Next, Jenna (2) flipped and blocked the Fearjas moves. She jumped up as a picture of the Jynx appeared behind her.

"Overtech Ranger 1, Psychic Bomb Blast!"

A pink ball of energy formed from her crystal and it was released straight out into the air. The Fearjas yelled as they fell on the ground. Next, Amii was running across the attack. The Fearjas shot their darts. Amii ducked as the darts caused a major explosion in the buildings behind her. She took out her Psy Staff.

"Psychic Grasswhistle!"

A blast of music appeared from her attack. The Fearjas were screaming as they covered their ears.

"Wind Power! Psychic Tornado!"

A pink tornado came out of her hands, causing the Fearjas to be blown away.

"100 Percent Perfect Pink!" yelled the Pink Rangers.

A pink explosion appeared behind them.

"Aw, I think I broke a nail," said Amii, "Oh, well."

* * *

Next, Danny (2), Jack (2), and Darren (2) were fighting the randomly insane Crushbones. All they were doing was snapping their necks from the spinal cord. Darren kicked one of them in the face, full force with his feet.

"Solar Cannon, Solarbeam!" yelled Darren.

A white beam caused the skeleton lizards to fall on the ground. A major explosion appeared. Next, Jack was jabbing each lizard in the face. He threw one of them on the ground.

"Magical Leaf Punches!" yelled Jack.

Rainbow leaves came out of his punches, causing the Crushbones to crash on the ground.

Finally, Danny kicked one of them across the face. He then used his hands and put them into the ground.

"Vine Power!"

Branches popped out from the ground, causing the Crushbones to be crushed. The Green Rangers stood in a line.

"Forever Evergreen," said the rangers, causing a green explosion to occur.

* * *

Mika (1), Darren (1), Darmon, Max, and Madiesan were fighting the Crushers. The green lizards started clawing at them. Darren dodged one of them and kicked two in the face. He kicked two of them and smacked one of them from behind.

"Shadow Lance, Shadow End!"

With his staff, a black circular cut appeared around the Crushers as he swung it clockwise. A black explosion occurred. Next, Max and Mika were kicked in the face by the green lizards.

"Kuto," said Max, "Ready?"

"Splendid, it's great to be back in action," said Kuto, his weapon.

"Mewtwo Cosmic Crash!" yelled Max.

A white line came across the Crushers as explosions appeared from underneath. More started coming toward him. As Max turned around, a ghostly like appearance appeared causing the Crushers to fall on the ground. Mika giggled as she looked at the Crushers that fell on the ground.

"Amazing!" said Max.

"Let's do this!" said Mika, "Pooch Claws, Night Slash!"

"Mewtwo Dagger, Light Slash!"

Black and White attacks came across the Crushers, causing them to fall on the ground exploding.

Next, Madiesan and Darmon were jumping up in the air, causing a spin in the attack to occur. The Crushers fell down from the ferocity.

"Night Pentagon Slash!"

"Wind Arrow Cut!"

A black pentagon and a white arrowhead was formed, causing wind and dark elements to blow the rest of the Crushers down.

"Nice," said Mika.

"Got to love ninja power," said Madiesan.

As the Black and White Rangers appeared, a black and white explosion appeared.

"Dark and Light, Black and White!" yelled the rangers.

* * *

Next, Spencer, Drew, Mika (2), Derik (1), and Claese were facing off the vicious Junkheads. So far, they already defeated most of them.

"Ice Claw Slash!"

"Golden Fissure!"

"Metal Blade Cut!"

"K-9 Rifle! Enforcer Blast!"

"Sand Blaster!"

Special attacks knocked out most of the Crushers. However, Derik and Claese were heading straight toward the group. Derik jumped up, slicing them again with his special. Claese stretched out his Sand Blaster.

"Metallic Deletion!"

A silver line appeared across the soldiers, causing an explosion.

"Heart and Soul, Gold and Silver Power!" yelled the rangers as a gold and silver explosion appeared behind them.

Mariah, King Speed, Dawson, Baronaw, Tekla, Anubis, and Master Stryker stood together as they saw the other rangers.

"Rangers!" said Felix, "Let's combine!"

Jack (1) nodded as he turned to Danny (2), "Weapons Fusion, Ultra Hoenn Blaster!"

"Okay," said Danny.

As the rangers put their weapons together, the Chu Daggers were connected with the Fin Blaster. The Pooch Claws were connected next to the daggers. The Psy Staff was on top of the Fin Blaster with the Torch Sword on top of the staff. The Leaf Blade was placed on top of the sword. The Steel Wings connected to either side of the Hoenn Blaster with the White Mewtwo Dagger connected to the Leaf Blade. With the exception of Jack, Danny stood in the middle, holding the blaster with the other rangers standing on either side.

"Battlizer Mode!" said Jack.

Red metallic armor covered his chest, head, arms and legs. Fire came out of his head with four slits. He technically looks like a knight with a sword and a shield with guns on his back. The Torchic Coin appeared on his chest, but instead of gold, it was a white Torchic with red in the background.

"Rara Von Rangers, Ninja Sword Combination!" yelled Madiesan.

"Okay," said the other rangers.

Their ninja swords stretched out and combined together.

"Assemble, Ultra Overtech Cannon!" said Danny (1).

The rangers nodded as Danny slid his blade down till there was just the handle. The Razor Cutters connected to the Fin Blades, forming a circle. Amii's Electron Chains were wrapped up as they formed on top of the blades and cutters. Suddenly, Jenna placed her Psy-Slap Shield on top with Danny's handle in the back and connected it with a huge nozzle. The Queen Staff connected to the underbelly of the cannon and a blue ball was glowing from it and the King Axe was connected underneath with the axe blade as the trigger. Jack used the weaponry while Danny morphed.

"Phoenix Battlizer, Assemble!"

Combining braces, a crimson pyramid appeared from the sky, shooting a red beam at Danny. He began to have crimson armor on his arms and legs. He also had crimson armor on the chest with a ruby star in the front and crimson wings with fire coming out of them. The helmet was also the head of a crimson Moltres. He stretched out his left hand as a ball of fire became a Fire Sword.

Tara (1) turned to the other rangers, "Turbo RAM, cannon mode!"

The Solar Cannon was put on top of the base. They put the Red Fender Sword at the end of the cannon. The handle became the trigger as the Chaser Bow connected underneath the Solar Cannon. The Rolling Batons connected to either side of the Solar Cannon. Finally, the Aqua Turbine Magnums connected on top of the batons, with the handles facing upward. Darren, Matt, Violet, and Angela stood around it.

"K-9 Rifle, Enforcer Mode!" said Spencer.

Spencer pulled out a golden pistol. He extended the pistol and put a scope on top.

"Phantom Battlizer!" yelled Tara.

Tara stepped forward as she took out the ruby handle like key. She inserted it into the Turbo Morpher that appeared on her left wrist. Instantly, dark clouds formed around her as black armor appeared all over her uniform with ruby glitter. She also wore black fire boots and gloves. She had a black helmet with a green visor. Also, Tara received an assault rifle with a blade attached to it.

"Rangers, combine!" said Felix.

"Four-Function Astro Rifle," said Darren.

The four crests of the rangers lit up as their weapon system program occurred. The Psychic Pistol's handle was pulled backwards. The Shadow Lance connected to it. The Aqua Axe connected underneath the Psychic Pistol with the Magnetic Stunner attached to the Aqua Axe, underneath the Shadow Lance.

"Sand Blaster: Hyper Mode," said Claese, charging up his weapon.

"Astro Battlizer!"

He was wearing a ruby metallic plate around his chest with a silver metallic plate on his back that connected to it. He had two, shiny, jet black metallic rocket launchers on the back and silver claws with rocket launchers on them. There was also fire like designs surrounding the armor. He had his Super Fire Sniper ready to go.

Mariah laughed, "You think you can defeat us?"

"Think again," said Dawson.

"Evil will always be here," said Anubis.

"You won't win," said Baronaw.

"Surrender now or you can pay the price," said Tekla.

"You won't be able to succeed," said King Speed.

"With us… we will destroy you," said Master Stryker.

"FIRE ALL!" yelled Felix.

All of the energy beams that came out of their weapons, forming a white beam toward the villains. Screams occurred, as an explosion occurred.

"Alright!" yelled the rangers.

"Huh?" asked Felix.

Suddenly, a purple dragon, similar to Rayquaza was floating across the ground. The villains laughed as they landed on the ground.

"Rangers, like I said," said Dawson, "You can't win."

Felix turned to Claese. Claese shook his head, "I only could recover Magmar Voyager 1."

"That's it?" asked Felix.

Suddenly, a green glow appeared in the sky. The roar appeared, causing Dark Terror to fall back.

"Rayquaza?" asked Jenna (1).

Suddenly, they heard the sound of rumbling. The Mighty Morphin' Rangers turned around to see the Hoenn Zords, the Evolution Zords, the Ninja Zords, and the Shogun Zords.

"Awesome," said Aliesan.

Danny (1) turned around to see the Overtech Zords flying across toward them.

"Nice," said Danny.

Tara (1) turned to see the Turbo Zords rampaging across the area. Finally, the Space Rangers turned to see the Kyogre MegaShip hovering over them.

Jack turned to the other rangers, "Let's do this!"

The eight rangers got into their cockpits. The Rara Von Rangers got into the Shogun Zords.

"Hoenn Megazord, Online!"

"Combine, Evolution Megazord!"

"Ninja Summon! Ninja Megazord!"

"Shogun Summon! Shogun Megazord!"

* * *

The Poochyena was the first Pokemon to transform. It started to fall down. Its legs were folding inside the body. The Poochyena had wheels coming out of its belly. The Mudkip did the same thing. Both of the zords' tails lifted their tails and fins, allowing the Torchic Zord to connect with the Mudkip and the Poochyena. The Pichu and Abra Zords connected Torchic. Pichu was on the right side, and Abra was on the left side. The Poochyena and Mudkip turned to feet, their bodies were the legs. White armor appeared on the Torchic's chest and head. The Abra was covered by armor and the Pichu was also covered by armor with golden fist protecting their heads. The Mudkip and Poochyena also were covered up with the same armor. Some on the feet, and there were some on the legs.

* * *

The Mightyena and Marshtomp folded into the legs, the Grovyle became the armor and helmet, and the Pikachu and the Kadabra formed the arms. The Combusken jumped to the Mightyena and Marshtomp, the legs connected easily, the Kadabra and Pikachu easily slipped into the Combusken's hands, with the Grovyle covering up its chest, back and head.

* * *

Lightning struck as the spirit form of the Ninja Megazord appeared from the sky. The Tropius zord disappeared in green light. The Tropius zord shrunk its neck back into its body. The arms and the legs shrunk as the bottom half of Tropius went down and then to the sides. They turned around to become the legs of the Megazord. The Starmie and Quilava zord was next. They disappeared into red and blue light. The Quilava zord's head went down into its body. It connected to the back of Starmie. The Electabuzz zord and Absol zord disappeared in yellow and blackish-grayish light. The Electabuzz zord shrunk its arms and legs with the tail coming up from behind. The back opened to hide the tail, making the left arm of the Megazord. The Absol zord shrunk its arms and legs as well with the tail shrinking into its body. The head descended into its body, making the right arm. The Furret zord and the Cherimu zord disappeared in silver and pink light. The Furret zord made a belt as the waist of the Megazord with Furret's head in the middle and finally the Cherimu zord became the head. All of the parts formed together into one. A ninja like mask covered the Cherimu zord with all the other parts as well. Golden and black armor covered the Megazord. Mysterious gloves connected to the Electabuzz and the Absol and the boots digitized on the feet of Tropius.

* * *

As the spirit of the Shogun Megazord appeared, the Red Shogun folded in his legs and arms and the Silver Shogun did the same thing. The Furret and Quilava Shogun came together with a golden symbol of a Pokeball appeared in the middle. Next, the Pink Shogun attached to the back and the Cherimm head shrunk, making the back of the Megazord. The Blue and Green Shogun both turned into the arms of the Megazord. Then finally, it was Black and Yellow becoming the legs of the Megazord. The zords merged together.

* * *

"Okay," said Danny (1), "Assemble, Overtech Titan Megazord."

The Jynx and the Electivire's heads disappeared, leaving the necks open. The legs and arms were hidden as they shrunk down to become the legs. The Whiscash back flipped to a 90 degree angle and split the bottom in half. The Bayleef's front legs disappeared and the back of Bayleef split in half and split both ways with the Bayleef head as the torso with the back legs as the arms with fists coming out of them. Danny watched as the Bayleef connected to the Whiscash. The Moltres flew around the almost completed zord as the Bayleef and Whiscash connected to Electivire and Jynx. The Moltres wings folded in as the Moltres connected to the back of the Megazord, with the human head that appeared out of the Moltres's head. The ranger chairs moved up toward the cockpit, with a red helmet with flames of a Moltres on top of the human head. Parts of the Silver Kyogre Overtech Zord appeared around the Overtech Megazord.

* * *

"Race Fusion, Turbo Megazord!" said Tara (1), turning the key.

The Green Demolisher's hood separated into two, but still connected to the truck. Metal rods came out from underneath. Matt screamed as the Wave Blaster split into two and turned around to connect to the Green Demolisher. The Lightning Blitz connected to the Green Demolisher, making the Wind Chaser fold its wings and become the left arm. Suddenly, Red Blaze jumped off the cliff and went inside the Green Demolisher. The five seats all rose up in one huge cockpit. Everyone wore seat belts and there cockpit had multi-colored lights with a huge door in the back.

"Robot Mode!"

The Turbo Megazord stood up, with the lights online.

* * *

"Starship Fusion!"

The Kyogre's head began to flip toward the front. The tail and the bottom half stretched downward. The tail transformed into two feet as it split in half. The fins of Kyogre folded down, making the arms of the Megazord. The shuttle transformed into the head of the Megazord, heading toward the ship. The shuttle head attached to the Megazord. The rangers quickly dashed into the cockpit.

Dark Terror released dark beams, shooting the zords down on to the ground. The Hoenn Megazord released a golden beam from its eyes, causing Dark Terror to be paralyzed for a little bit. The Evolution Megazord released a pink bluster of wind from its head.

"Can this thing attack?" yelled Master Stryker as the cockpit was shaking.

"It's been a while since I used this," said Dawson.

Suddenly, the Ninja Megazord released a Dark Fist attack, causing Dark Terror to shake.

"Okay," said Aliesan, "Shogun Megazord, Fire Strike!"

The head of the Shogun Megazord released a flame attack. Dark Terror screamed as it smacked the Shogun Megazord with its tail.

"Overtech Titan Sword!" yelled Danny, "Overtech Crystal Beam Power!"

A white beam came across from the sword to Dark Terror. However, Dark Terror reflected it back. The cockpit started shaking violently as the Overtech Titan Megazord went backwards. Next, the Turbo Megazord started spinning around.

"Turbo Megasword, Turbo Spinout!"

The Turbo Megazord spun around, ready to slaughter the beast. But, it was smacked toward the Seashore House. The Turbo Megazord slammed on top of it. The Astro Megazord was the only Megazord left.

"Lapras Buster!" yelled Darren, "TM56, Fire!"

A yellow beam came out of the Lapras Buster. Dark Terror was hit by it. The villains yelled as they were attacked.

"Lightning Whip!" yelled Felix.

The Astro Megazord released a lightning whip, causing Dark Terror to fall back. Suddenly, Dark Terrror looked up as the dark clouds formed from above.

"Now," said Master Stryker, "Let's destroy them."

"With pleasure," said Dawson, pressing a button.

A purple beam came from his mouth. It was so huge, that the seven Megazords were damaged heavily. Buildings exploded so much, that the city of Slateport was officially gone. The cyber digital shadows disappeared as Jack sat in the Hoenn Megazord cockpit. Wires were erupting from the cockpit systems. A drop of blood came down from his mouth as he tried to activate the system, "We can't give up."

"Agreed," said Mika. She and Drew were in the Evolution Megazord, injured from the attack.

"Yeah," said Sean, who sat in the Ninja Megazord cockpit.

Aliesan, who carefully stood up, nodded, "Yeah, we can't lose just yet."

Amii, Jenna, Danny, and Derik nodded as they sat down together in the cockpit. Danny turned to the others, "We faced too much to give up now."

"We need to fight together," said Spencer, as the three Turbo Rangers sat in the cockpit.

Felix turned around, "We just need a plan."

"Actually," said Claese, "A miracle."

Suddenly, a green beam came down from all seven Megazords. Rayquaza floated down toward them.

"What the heck?" asked Ray.

"_Rangers," _said Rayquaza.

"Rayquaza, get out of here!" yelled Mariah, "This is our turf!"

"_Rangers, we must give all our power to the Astro Megazord. Together, we can destroy Dark Terror at once!" _said Rayquaza.

"Shinya," said Felix, "Can we?"

"Most likely," said Shinya, "Let's do this."

The Megazords stood together in a line. Soon, the other zords arrived. Max, who was in the cockpit of the Mewtwo Zord brought over the Groudon Zord, the Swellowzord the Growlithe Turbo Zord, and the Treecko Zord.

"Alright," said Max, "Ready when you are." The Hoenn Megazord began to glow red.

"Hoenn Power!"

The red beam came out of the Treecko and Hoenn Megazord, hitting the Astro Megazord.

"Evolution Power!"

The black beam came out of the Evolution Megazord and the Swellowzord.

"Ninja Power!"

The blue beams from the Shogun Megazord, Mewtwo Zord and Ninja Megazord hit the Astro Megazord.

"Overtech Power!"

A yellow beam came from the Overtech Titan Megazord and the Groudon Zord.

"Car Magic Power!"

The Turbo Megazord released a pink beam along with Growlithe. The Astro Megazord began to charge up in full power as it began to glow bright silver.

"Digital Power!"

The Astro Megazord Saber materialized in the air. The Astro Megazord grabbed it.

"What the hell?" asked Baronaw, "Defeat them!"

Golden beams shot the Astro Megazord, but it was reflected back. The villains screamed.

"Damn you to hell!" yelled King Speed.

"Astro Megazord Saber, using all of Hoenn's powers, its Game Over for you!" yelled Felix.

"Hoenn Digital Deletion!"

The saber cut into Dark Terror's body. It divided in half. Suddenly, a massive explosion occurred, with the sounds of the villains screaming. A shockwave occurred, causing the region to go up in flames from the attack.

"We did it!" said Felix, "The virus is history!"

Shinya nodded as he sat on the bridge, "No virus in the network system. Good job, rangers."

The Space Rangers yelled in excitement as the seven Megazords along with the backup zords stood together.

* * *

As the rangers celebrated, the citizens began to cheer. Steven and Mr. Stone walked up to them. Felix looked up as Steven shook hands with him.

"I'm sorry for kicking you out. I should've just hung up and didn't listen," he said, "And it was wrong to put crimes on you that you didn't commit."

Felix looked at Steven, "As long as this region is safe from physical harm, it doesn't matter."

"Thank you," said Mr. Stone, "For saving my life to the foul villains that have tried to destroy this sacred place."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Danny turned around, looking at the flames. Jack was in shock. Tara was there as well, she turned to Felix. Felix looked in response. It was Master Stryker, yet he was wearing a lab coat with a black shirt and blue jeans. He had greenish-brownish hair and hazel eyes.

"Jou," said Felix, smiling, "You're alive. It's over!"

Jou shook his hand. His sword that was on the ground levitated upward. The rangers stood there in fighting pose.

"What the hell?" asked Amii, "Why is your brother about to attack?"

"Jou," said Felix, "What's going on?"

Jou, who was there, looked at him, "I tried to be famous. I tried… I was captured… my soul was gone… I have the heart of Nejirous still inside me."

The Space Rangers looked at him. Joanne looked at him, "The bond between the virus is broken. We're free!"

"You are," said Jou, "That sucks, Aquafina. We could've conquered together. You rangers have defeated every foe, every plan. Now, you will fear the wrath of Master Stryker!"

As the rangers looked at him, Jou started going crazy. He yelled as he turned back into his original form. Suddenly, he was engulfed in blue light. The rangers stood there in shock as he turned into a Porygon creature with red eyes. It was made of chrome and it was sharp as nails. It had black thorns around him.

"Perfect," said Jou, "Now… to finish you. Let's go Felix."

Felix stepped forward. Joanne pulled him to the side, "Felix, no. He's your brother."

"I know," said Felix, looking at her, "Joanne, he has so much evil in him. I don't know who he is anymore."

"Hmm…?" asked Joanne.

"Look, my job as a ranger was to defeat the Neji Virus and save you and Jou from them. Jou was fused with Nejirous's heart," said Felix.

"Nejirous…," said Joanne, looking at them, "So, that means…"

"Jou is no longer here. He's already dead," said Felix.

As he walked forward, Tara, Ray, Angela, and Darren stood next to him.

"We're with you all the way," said Tara.

"Together," said Ray.

"Through and through," said Angela.

"Just like old times," said Darren, "Your brother was probably a great person. However, if this is how we need to end this, then fine."

Felix nodded as the rangers stood together.

"Alright Jou, it's against the five of us. Bring it on," said Felix.

Jou laughed as he took out his sword. A group of purple soldiers came out of the debris. The final battle has begun… starting next chapter.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Darren: We are powerful!  
Ray: We are strong!  
Angela: We are tough!  
Tara: We're invincible!  
Claese: We're courageous!  
Felix: Jou, listen to me. Don't do this!  
Jou: Your friends won't save you!  
Felix: PLEASE!  
Jou: No way, Felix. I want to have power.  
Felix: My brother didn't want power. He wanted justice! You're not him!  
Jou: The Jou you know is dead to me. I'm still Master Stryker inside.  
Felix: Well, then I have no choice. Say goodbye, Jou.**

**Blaze: Poke Rangers in Space: Final Chapter**  
**ALL: Install, Poké Rangers**

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I had a lot of battle scenes to write. I'm sure you know that the 1's are the original and the 2's are the copies. Also, this is probably around 50 pages in MS Word. Well, I wanted it to be epic! Next, chapter, promise, will be the usual 13-15 pages.

_**Poké Rangers: Hoenn- Season 7…**_

**Poké Rangers Bandstand**

**Join us as Beck, Fiona, Cam, Joshua, and Sandra defeat the members who plan to use music for destruction. The Rangerz is back from disbandment, hopefully to make the charts once again! **

**2 Chapter Season Premiere: September 1****st****, 2010 at 8:00pm Eastern Standard Time**


	52. Install, Poké Rangers

A/N: Here it is, the final chapter of in Space. I hope you enjoyed Season 6! It will also be shorter because it's almost like an epilogue to the chapter. Alright, enjoy the next chapter… I mean, final chapter.

* * *

**Special Thanks Goes to…**

**Blue Bongo**

**Hotrod198**

**Cyborg-Lucario**

**NashWalker**

**SSJ2 PikaFlash**

**Grass King**

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers in Space…_

_Angela, Darren, and Tara meet Felix and Ray, who was just about to journey around Hoenn. However, the Neji Virus attacks and the rangers get sent to Mossdeep Space Center, where they become the Space Rangers. They defeated monsters, got new equipment and gained a new ranger friend, Claese from Holon. After the defeat of the Psycho Rangers and Stryker City, the rangers teamed up with Verger, destroying Chimzor. Next, their cover was blown and they were kicked out of Hoenn. However, Danny brings them to Sky Pillar. Cyber D becomes powerful and literally totals the Lugia MegaShip and the moon base, burying the Voyager Zords. However, Cyber D was destroyed and Aquafina was Joanne: Felix's sister! Next, the villains from the past six seasons were revived and the rangers took action. After defeating them, they thought everything was fine. Jou arrives and he becomes consumed of being a virus. Felix says the only way to save Hoenn was to confront him…_

* * *

_Felix's POV…_

_Just when I thought things were going to be fine. Cyber D has been destroyed. Aquafina turned good, being my sister and Infectoid… is unknown. And just when we defeated evil, my brother reveals his face. However, he isn't my brother anymore. Now, me, Darren, Tara, Ray, and Angela must stop him. Otherwise, we will have more of a problem…_

* * *

"What's wrong?" asked Felix, "Bring it on!"

Jou, who was now in a monstrous form, was laughing as he shot red beams at the rangers. Felix and the other rangers landed on the ground.

"Rangers," said Felix, "I think he needs to learn his own lesson."

"Agreed," said the rangers.

Jou laughed, "No matter what you do, you won't win."

Felix looked at the other rangers. Felix turned to Danny and Steven, "Get everybody out. This could get ugly."

As the two of them left, the five rangers stood together.

"Guys," said Claese, "I'm going to get your Voyager Zords out. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay," said Felix, "Rangers, let's go!"

"Alright!" said the other rangers.

"Install, Poké Rangers!"

_**3-3-5! INSTALL MORPHING COMPLETE**_

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears with a green bar going across. The terms 'Loading Complete' is activated as the screen divides in half, showing outer space. A song starts playing in the background)_

_**10… 9… 8… 7… 6…**_

_(A dial pad appeared on the screen as the numbers 335 are pressed with screenshots of Kyogre Megaship firing in space.)_

_(The rangers hang on for dear life as the shuttle leaves the Mossdeep Space Center)_

_**5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**_

_(The Red Space Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Felix sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge wearing a uniform. "Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**Rangers… in Space!**_

_(The Black Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Darren, who's working on the engines. "Darren Hitchcock- Black Space Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger")_

_**Set controls to **_

_(The Blue Ranger holds his own personal weapon. Then it flashes to Ray, who is sitting at the science station on the bridge. "Ray Hoover- Blue Space Ranger created by NashWalker)_

_**Outer Space Now**_

_(The Yellow Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Angela who is driving the ship. "Angela Keeney- Yellow Space Ranger created by Starfigher364")_

_**Flying higher than ever before… **_

_(The Pink Ranger holds her personal weapon. Then it flashes to Tara, who is sitting at the shuttle. "Tara Marie Chaiera- Pink Space Ranger" created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_

_**Rangers (in Space)**_

_(The Silver Ranger holds his personal weapon. Then it flashes to Clease, who's desk was messy with his feet on top of it. "Claese Flora- Silver Space Ranger" created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Dr. Shinya and his tech crew turn around in the ship)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The crew of the Neji Virus looks at the camera evilly with Jou Jefferson as Master Stryker in the background)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The six rangers transform into their digital suits)_

_**Go, Go, Go, FLY!**_

_(Felix uses the Astro Battlizer, his battlized mode appears)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Kyogre MegaShip and the Delta MegaShip combine to become the Astro Delta Megazord)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Rhybuster crashes on to the scene)_

_**Go… (in Space)**_

_(Instrumental music: the Lugia MegaShip flies out of the space dock and lands on Earth)_

_(Clease drives his new Auto Slider)_

_(The rangers jump on their Cyber Sliders)_

_(The Voyager Zords are launched into space)_

_(The two MegaShips fly away from Earth)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Mega Voyager is formed, the Silver Winger Zord is formed, the Wing Mega Voyager is formed)_

_**Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Astro Megazord, the Delta Megazord, the Silver Winger zord and Mega Voyager appear in space with the six rangers, unmorphed standing on top of them)_

_**Go… IN SPACE!**_

_(Season logo. © 2010 by Blazin' Saddles. Denji Sentai Megaranger © 1997-1998 by Toei. Power Rangers in Space © 1998 by Saban/Disney)_

* * *

Final Chapter: Install, Poke Rangers!

_Based on:_

_Denji Sentai Megaranger #51: Seize it! Our Diplomas!_

_Power Rangers in Space #41: A Line in the Sand_

* * *

The Space Rangers were morphed as they circled around the rocky surface. Flames were around the area as what we used to call: Slateport City. Felix and the other rangers jumped up on Jou. Jou laughed as he kicked Angela and Tara down on the ground. He then threw a punch at Darren that was so forceful, he landed on the ground. Ray was then punched in the stomach. Ray spat blood in his helmet as he landed on the ground. Next, Felix went to attack. Felix yelled as he landed on the ground. Felix took out his Fire Saber and went to attack. However, Jou's right arm evolved into a sword. He was slashed across the chest multiple times, Jou yelled as he was thrown on to the ground.

"Felix!" yelled the other rangers. Felix got up. However, Jou flew across and slashed Felix again. Felix yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Look," said Jou, "You can't defeat me."

"What do you think we should do?" asked Ray.

"Regroup," said Tara, "I don't know."

Suddenly, they turned around to see Magbomb and Prof. Shinya heading toward them. Prof. Shinya looked at Jou, "Look what you've done."

Suddenly, the Porygon creature released a red beam at the Professor. Magbomb stretched himself out front, taking the blow.

"MAGBOMB!" yelled the rangers.

Magbomb started spinning around from the intensity of the attack, "I feel so dizzy… time to sleep."

As the Space Rangers turned around toward Jou, Felix took out his Super Fire Sniper.

"Super Fire Sniper, Battlizer Mode!"

As the Super Fire Sniper was charged up, Felix went to aim. Next, the other four Space Rangers took out the Four-Function Astro Rifle.

"Fire!"

A blaze of red and black energy came together as Jou felt the intense pain. However, it was not as hard. Jou released two green beams from his eyes, causing the rangers to fall backwards, landing on the ground.

"Die… you…," said Jou, "OW!"

The rangers watched as shades of purple light came from his body. He kept spinning around as he materialized back. Then, he rematerialized again. Felix turned around as he took out his Fire Saber.

"Saber Slash!"

A clean cut was made down the middle, causing Jou to yell in pain. A major explosion occurred.

"Alright!" yelled the rangers.

However, the flames that erupted were reversed. Jou laughed as he was still in his monstrous form.

"Hee hee," said Jou, "The Heart of Nejirous is filled up with power. I will be able to destroy and get rid of you."

"Jou, don't!" yelled Joanne, running up toward him. Suddenly, Jou threw her on the ground.

"Joanne!" yelled Felix, running toward her.

"My powers are so invincible that neither any of you rangers can destroy them. This will be really awesome!" said Jou.

As the five rangers stood together, the earth began to shake. The rangers watched as they saw a computer glitching back and forth. The Porygon creature laughed as a silver Porygon appeared from the computer. It had red stripes on it and it had green black and yellow lines coming from the head to the back of the Pokémon.

"Meet my hideout," said Jou, laughing his brains off.

"You mean to tell me that I lived in a Porygon for four years?" asked Joanne.

Jou laughed as he was materialized into the ship.

"Rangers," he yelled from the cockpit, "Take this! Tri Attack!"

From his eyes and mouth, a fire, ice and an electric attack hit the Space Rangers. The rangers yelled as a massive explosion occurred in front of them. They yelled and landed on the ground. Dr. Shinya opened his cell phone as he looked at the explosion, "Claese, the Voyager Zords, where are they?"

"I finally just got the pathways clear," said Claese, "Why?"

"They need to be used now!" said Shinya.

"Okay!" said Claese, "On my way!"

As the Sandslash began to morph, the cockpit exploded from inside. Claese yelled as he landed on the floor in his cockpit. Getting up, he looked at the inside, "I guess I'm out for this battle."

"What?" asked Dr. Shinya, "What's wrong?"

"My Sandslash zord's disabled. It needs to be repaired. I'm sending the Voyager Zords," said Claese, "Rangers, good luck."

Pressing the red button on the console, the Voyager Zords left the moon base. Felix and the other rangers got on their Cyber Sliders heading to Space. Felix landed in his zord, looking at the planet.

"Alright," said Felix, taking out his keycard, "This is it! Who's ready?"

"I'm with you all the way," said Darren.

"Let's do this!" said Ray.

"It's time to bring peace back," said Angela.

"Whenever you are ready," said Tara.

"Mega Voyager, Install!" said Felix, swiping the card.

* * *

As the Voyager Zords sped up to abnormal speeds, Magmar Voyager 1 jumped off Lapras Voyager 3. Immediately, Magnezone Voyager 4 stretched out its magnetic arms and the back part of Magnezone Voyager 4 flipped underneath. Honchkrow Voyager 2 attached to the back of Magnezone Voyager 4 with the head on top. Lapras Voyager 3 splitted in half, becoming the legs as the head of the Lapras shrunk and the feet of Lapras Voyager 3 became the feet for their Megazord. Magmar Voyager 1 shrunk its arms and legs, becoming the waist, while Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the back of Honchkrow Voyager 2. The seats of the Voyager Zords ejected them out as the five zords came together. The wings of Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the head of the Megazord. A huge green visor appeared on top as the rangers popped up in the same spots. However, it had black screens with silver trimming, colorful consoles and on the door it said P-NET Mega Voyager on the back. On top of Magnezone Voyager 4, the words Mega Voyager appeared in white letters with the PNET logo.

"Mega Voyager, transformation complete!"

The Megazord landed on the Earth's surface.

"Jou, bring it on!" said Felix, gripping the joysticks.

Jou laughed as he looked at the Mega Voyager, "My friends destroyed the Lugia MegaShip, disabled the Silver Winger and damaged the Astro Megazord. Your five combination Megazord won't have enough power to destroy me."

Down below, Danny was sitting on a rock taking out a bag of popcorn, "This looks bad."

"Why are you having popcorn at a time like this?" asked Amii.

"We are 30 miles away from disaster," said Danny, "I think we're safe."

Suddenly, the Porygon transformed. The head flipped back and the body flipped downward, making a human body. The arms split into arms and legs and the head flipped backwards revealing a human head.

"Meet Nejigon!" yelled Jou.

"Out of all things, a mechanized Porygon," said Felix, rolling his eyes.

As he moved the joystick, he threw five Mega Punches. The rangers yelled as they were thrown to the fiery ground. Danny gasped as he saw the vicious blows that were taken.

"Get out of here," said Amii, "Come on, guys. Finish him off!"

Amii reached over and grabbed some popcorn from Danny. Danny watched as Amii was pointing at the Mega Voyager, "Come on!"

The Mega Voyager stood up.

"Come on!" said Felix, "Mega Kick!"

The Mega Voyager jumped up, throwing a powerful kick at Nejigon. However, Jou was laughing as he grabbed the leg of the Mega Voyager.

"Really, a Mega Kick?" he asked, "Twister!"

Suddenly, Nejigon began to spin the Mega Voyager around. The rangers were screaming as they were being spun around. Suddenly, they were thrown to a rock wall. The head of the Megazord smacked into the cliff wall. The rangers yelled as sparks were flying.

"Hee," he said, "You can't win."

"Really?" asked Felix.

"Yes," said Jou, "Brother, why don't you surrender to me? Together, we can become a great team."

Felix gripped the joystick harder, "Hell no! You're not my brother. You killed him, you bastard. Now, I'm going to really rough you up. Xatu Voyager 5, Missile Mode!"

The body of Xatu Voyager 5 came up from the back of the Mega Voyager and it was held by the Mega Voyager's right hand. It began to glow as all the Psychic Energy began to build from the outside.

"Yeah, like that will destroy everything in this robot!" he said.

"Cosmic Deletion!" yelled Felix, pressing the trigger.

The head of the Xatu flew right towards Nejigon. An explosion occurred in the ship. Jou yelled as sparks flew from the cockpit. A hole appeared in the middle of the body.

"Whoo-hoo!" yelled Tara, "That should destroy him."

"Uh-uh," said Jou, "Recover!"

Suddenly, in a flash of white light, Nejigon was revived. Angela turned toward Felix, "Felix, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but your so-called brother decided to recover from all damages we attempted to make. The energy has increased indefinitely!"

"What the heck?" asked Felix.

"You mean to tell me that there's no way to defeat him?" asked Darren.

"Unless you want to make it a miracle," said Angela.

"That's it," said Felix, "We need to find it's weak spot. Tara and Angela, analyze. Darren and Ray, the three of us will bide time."

"How?" asked Darren.

"Simple, the Charge Beams," said Ray.

Felix nodded, "Divert all power to Charge Beams."

As Tara stopped analyzing, she typed in a couple of keywords. Suddenly, yellow lightning came from the bottom and the top. The chest began to glow bright yellow.

"Alright," said Tara, "Weapons Charged and Ready!"

Felix turned to the other guys, "Charge Beams, locked on and firing!"

A long ray of yellow electricity came out of the Mega Voyager, hurting Nejigon. Jou yelled as he felt the waves of energy hit him. As the beams kept firing, Angela and Tara kept looking for a weak spot. Down below, Danny was looking at the whole battle with Amii next to him.

"Epic battle," said Amii.

"Hopefully," said Danny.

Suddenly, Jack arrived with the others. Spencer stood in shock as the beams still kept firing. Nejigon started marching forward, ready to attack.

"Searching… so far nothing," said Angela.

"Well, hurry," said Ray, "We're overheating!"

Suddenly, an explosion occurred in the Mega Voyager cockpit. Jou laughed as he smacked the Mega Voyager down on the dirt.

"How does it feel to be inferior?" he asked, laughing.

Felix turned to the others, "We can't give up! Let's get back on our feet!"

The Mega Voyager stood up one more time. However, Nejigon revealed a silver sword that had sharp edgings on the blade.

"Oh boy," said Felix, "What's that?"

"My chainsaw like blade," said Jou, "Time to mutilate and cut you down to size!"

The blade sliced the chest armor of the Mega Voyager. The rangers yelled as they were sliced by the blade a couple of times. The Mega Voyager fell backwards on the ground. Jou laughed as he moved Nejigon up toward the Mega Voyager. As he pulled out the sword, the Mega Voyager rolled to one side, causing the sword to destroy a couple of trees.

"Mega Kick!" yelled Felix.

With full force, the kick smacked Jou's little robot sky high. Nejigon landed on the ground.

"Why… you!" yelled Jou.

He threw the sword at the Mega Voyager's right arm. The right arm fell down on the ground.

"He amputated the right arm," said Ray, "What the hell?"

"Great," said Angela, "Sorry, Professor."

Suddenly, Jou laughed as he pressed a couple of buttons in his cockpit. Purple lights began to surround the area as he saw the energy bars rise.

"Full Power at Maximum," he said, "Say goodbye! Neji Psychic Attack!"

Suddenly, a blast of cosmic energy came out of Nejigon, hitting Mega Voyager. The Space Rangers yelled as the cockpits were exploding once again. The Mega Voyager landed on the ground. The viewscreen exploded causing all the glass and wires to break. The outside of the screen was black with fire all around it. However, there was a major hole where Nejirous could be seen. It laid motionless for a couple of minutes. In the cockpit, a hand with blood on it was holding on to the joystick. Felix got up as smoke filled the area. Noticing a couple of bruises on his faces, he looked around. Darren climbed up on his seat with holes on his clothes with blood running down his mouth. Ray yelled as he had a red line across his forehead. His hair was frazzled and he had a couple of holes in his shirt. Tara and Angela got up and sat in their seats. Angela had a couple of scratches and bruises while Tara's face had a line of blood down her face.

"That moron short-circuited the grid," said Ray, "He knew exactly where to hit us."

"We can't morph, can we?" asked Darren.

Ray nodded. Angela sighed looking at the robot, "Well, what are we going to do?"

Felix turned to the other rangers, "You guys know that we don't need powers to destroy a force."

"Felix is right. We really can't give up on this battle!" said Tara.

Suddenly, Jou was laughing as he looked at the rangers, "Rangers, you can forget it. Courage and Perseverance is something not gained when you battle someone like me."

"Rangers," yelled Danny, from below, "You can do it, Felix!"

"Tara, I know you can. You guys are strong!" said Amii.

"Ray, apply yourself and you will win!" said Sean.

"Let's go, Angela!" yelled Violet, "We want you to win!"

"Darren," said Jack, "I believe in you!"

Joanne nodded, "Felix, you must do what you can to defeat him."

Suddenly, Geki and Sid were running with the citizens.

"Come on Rangers!" yelled Geki and Sid.

The citizens of Slateport City were cheering the rangers as the Space Rangers stood in the Megazord cockpit.

"I guess," said Felix, "We're going to win!"

"Agreed," said Angela.

"Everyone," said Felix, "Let's do our best!"

As the Mega Voyager jumped back up, it headed straight for Nejigon.

"Fools," said Jou, pressing the button.

A rainbow beam came out of Nejigon. However, the Mega Voyager dodged the attack. The Mega Voyager jumped up in the air.

"Mega Punch!"

The punch was so forceful, that the Nejigon robot fell back. The sword flew out of his hand and the Mega Voyager caught it. Felix looked at the red and black lines that pinpointed to the middle.

"There's the weak spot," said Felix, "Hopefully."

"Huh?" asked Jou.

Using Nejigon's sword, the blade struck toward the head. Jou yelled as the sword stabbed his chest. Blood was pouring out of his body as an explosion appeared in the cockpit. The sword was released and the blade fell on the ground. Jou yelled as he saw a minor hole. He was dragging himself to the cockpit.

"Surrender," said Felix.

Jou pressed the blue button on the intercom. His mouth was filled with blood as he began to speak, "Felix Jefferson… I… won't… lose. This time… it's personal. Infectoid!"

Suddenly, Infectoid arrived, damaged from the wreckage. He had a couple of bruises, "Yes?"

"Activate the device, now!" yelled Jou.

Infectoid nodded as he took out a silver device with a black button on it. As he pressed it, an alarm began to sound in the ship.

"Hey," said Angela, "There's an energy entity forming inside Nejigon."

"What?" asked Felix.

"Sensors show that… oh my," said Tara.

"What?" asked Felix.

"Jou just activated an energy bomb. Nejigon's going to self-destruct in 1 minute. We need to get it off the planet!" said Tara.

Ray turned toward Felix. Felix nodded, "Alright."

As he grabbed the joystick, the Mega Voyager grabbed on to Nejigon. Jou tried to break free, but the Mega Voyager held its grip.

"Fire the thrusters!" yelled Felix.

As Tara pressed the button, the Mega Voyager began to float up into the sky.

"What's going on?" asked Danny, over the intercom.

"Just a little bomb, no big deal," said Angela.

As the Mega Voyager and Nejigon flew upwards toward the Stratosphere, the rangers turned to Felix.

"Alright, everyone evacuate!" yelled Felix.

As they went toward the door, Angela tried to open the door, "Thanks to him, the emergency doors are in place. We can't get out!"

"What?" yelled the rangers.

Jou laughed as he looked at the rangers, "You know… this could be the end for you."

**5…**

The Mega Voyager was now heading back down toward the atmosphere. The rangers tried to hold it in place.

**4…**

The Mega Voyager kicked Nejigon, causing both of them to go back up again. Danny and Amii looked at each other as they were heading back up to space. The citizens watched in suspense.

"Alright!" said Ray, "The doors are open!"

"Let's go!" said Felix.

As the rangers began to leave, Jou laughed as he looked at them.

"**3… 2… 1**," said Jou, "Detonation Time! DIE RANGERS!"

As he pressed the button, a purple bomb of energy came out of Nejigon. Jou and Infectoid yelled as they blowing up into pieces. Meanwhile, the rangers yelled as they went to escape. Down below, everyone watched as a purple sphere emerged from both zords, creating a massive shockwave. Everyone flew back as a white wave came across the region, cutting trees and houses.

* * *

Five minutes later…

"Ugh…," said Danny, looking at the ground. The whole area was bare. No trees or houses that were nearby existed. He turned to see the other rangers, getting up.

"Did we make it?" asked Amii.

"Ugh… yeah," said Danny.

Suddenly, Matt and Violet got out and looked at the area, "No way," said Matt.

"Agreed," said Violet.

"At least the world is saved," said Spencer.

Everyone began to cheer. However, Jenna looked at the sky, "Um… if the world is saved, then where are the others?"

Spencer looked up in the sky, "You don't think…"

Suddenly, a silver beam came down from the sky, materializing into Claese. The rangers looked at Claese.

"I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news," said Claese, looking down, "But, the rangers died in the explosion. I can't find any trace of morphing energy."

There was a lot of silence that occurred.

* * *

The next day…

Rain was coming down in the eastern part of the Hoenn region. Danny stood on the Sky Pillar with the other rangers. Joanne, who was sitting there, was also sniffling as Danny looked at the five flowers that were planted in the ground. Claese was about to be a basket case as he sighed. The other rangers turned around to see Jack looking at the sky. He nodded to himself as he walked down the stairs. Barabas and Magbomb shook their heads, with tears in their eyes. Amii looked at what happened and Derik just couldn't believe it happened. Matt and Violet were hugging each other, crying. Mika watched them as they looked at the flowers. Max looked down at it, wrapping his arm around Spencer and Drew. Jenna started sobbing as Jack walked down the stairs.

"Rangers," said Jack. His voice was soft, "We had a great battle. Mariah and Dawson are defeated, along with their minions. The Machine Fortress and the Reckless Riders got what they deserved. However, the Neji Virus… the virus that the current rangers were in caused this destruction to happen. Master Stryker killed Jou Jefferson's body, becoming one with it. With him, he destroyed the Mega Voyager and the other rangers with them. I think we should pay respects to our honored dead."

As the rangers stood in a circle, they heard something come over them. Danny looked up as he saw the five rangers standing together.

"You thought we died?" asked Felix, "The Mega Voyager is critically damaged. It's going to be fine."

The rangers cheered as the Space Rangers jumped on to the ground. Danny smiled as he looked at him, "Felix…"

Claese ran over to them, hugging the five rangers. Felix chuckled as he rubbed Claese's hair a little bit. The six rangers turned around toward the other rangers.

"Felix Jefferson! Omnipotent Warrior, Red Space Ranger!"

"Darren Hitchcock! Strategist Warrior, Black Space Ranger!"

"Raymond Hoover! Dimension Warrior, Blue Space Ranger!"

"Angela Keeney! Analytical Warrior, Yellow Space Ranger!"

"Tara Marie Chaiera! Command Warrior, Pink Space Ranger!"

"Claese Flora! Prototype Warrior, Silver Space Ranger!"

"Install," said Felix, "Poké Rangers… in Space!"

Danny and the other rangers cheered.

"Thank you," said Felix, "Being a ranger was awesome."

"Yeah," said Darren, "It was fun while it lasted."

"True," said Ray, "It was great to go into a digital dimension."

"Thank you so much for supporting us at our darkest hour," said Angela, smiling.

"It was worth it. The region is at peace again," said Tara, looking at Claese.

Claese smiled looking at the other rangers, "It was a tough battle. We managed to overcome the obstacles."

"How did you escape?" asked Mika.

"Well, we escaped using the Cyber Sliders," said Darren, "We flew back to Dewford Town just before it exploded. We were having fun until I heard someone that we died, then we had to come back to clear things up."

"Cool, at least you're okay," said Jack, "I guess then it's time for the ceremony. Danny, bring the torch."

Danny walked over to a golden torch that was empty and gave it to Tara. Danny smiled as he gave the torch. Tara nodded as she walked to the Turbo fire. She grabbed Felix by the arm.

"You know," said Tara, "It's been seven months since I touched the fire. This is for the leaders of the Poké Rangers: Hoenn. Every time a threat is defeated, leaders must step down with their teammates as active rangers. You are the fourth leader of the team and I'm proud to be your second-in command of this team."

She kissed him on the cheek. Felix nodded as he stretched the torch in the air.

"As the Red Space Ranger, I, Felix Jefferson hereby say that my team steps down from being active. I step down today as Red Ranger," he said, striking the torch in the ground. As he did so, a picture of a computer appeared with a fire symbol on it.

* * *

Two Weeks Later…

The Jefferson family had their funeral for Jou. Felix's mom was happy to see that Joanne was okay. It was hard for her to find out that Jou actually died both mind and body. It was going to be hard for them. After Felix put the flower in, he turned around to see the other rangers. Angela, Ray, Darren, Tara, and Claese all had bags on their bodies.

"What?" asked Felix.

"Don't just sit there," said Tara, "Get your backpack."

"Why?" asked Felix.

Tara stretched her arm out, "We are going to start our Pokemon journey together… a second chance."

"What?" asked Felix, looking at them, "Really?"

"Yeah," said Darren, "I think we need to step away from space and computers for a very long time."

Felix nodded, "Then, let's go!"

As Felix grabbed his backpack, the rangers put their hands together and then up in the air. They started heading toward Petalburg City while the credits began to roll. The rangers have saved the Earth from the Neji Virus and they can finally go back to normal lives. The Space Rangers as of right now, their adventures are over.

But, a new adventure for new rangers is just beginning.

* * *

_(Credits- Poke Rangers in Space Theme)_

_(Felix learns how to box (19) Felix is at Disney World (33) Felix shakes hands with Crane (46))_

_(Darren runs into Luann (7) Darren battles Wraith Rover by himself (14) Darren finishes Joltaker (34))_

_(Ray and Felix fight each other (3) Ray knocks down CroaVire (9) Ray and the other Blue Rangers arrive (41))_

_(Angela and Aquafina have a battle (11) Angela meets her grandmother (27) Angela and Darren speak together (39))_

_(Tara gets trapped in a building (6) Tara and Angela defeat Lady Doomrak (18) Tara runs away from the Psychos (42))_

_(Claese appears (24) Claese and Darren defeat a virus (28) Claese gets his full power back (36) Claese and Scott take down Steven Mutant (48))_

**SEASON 6 ENDS**

* * *

**SEASON 7 BEGINS**

**Poké Rangers: Bandstand!**

**Jason: Let's rock and roll! Chapter 1!**

**?: We're going to rock this place.**

**Kricketune: By 2 in the morning, a meteor will hit and the world will fall apart.**

**?: I feel powerful. Now, let's rock.**

**Cam: Rangers, let's go!**

**Rangers: Right, Bandstand, Rock Out!**

**Poké Rangers: Bandstand Chapter 1- Let There Be Rock Part 1**

**Double Chapter Season Premiere- September 1****st****, 2010**

* * *

A/N: Ah, that was done. Season 6 is complete. I want to thank you guys for reviews and reading. Stay tuned for September 1st when the two chapters of Let There Be Rock are posted.


End file.
